Power Rangers Legend Wars Part III: New Generation
by Rocky505
Summary: The next generation of Power Rangers return after a 16 year absence to take on the Bounty Hunter Sledge and his allies. The Rangers must protect Angel Grove and find the remaining Energems before Sledge. Weird things begin happening when the former Red Ranger returns home with his new family and only his daughter and her new friends can save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Homecoming

13 years ago(2026)

A man was walking through the desert wearing a robe. The man then knelt down and dusted sand away on the ground. A rock with amber inside of it was revealed. The man then picked up the rock as the wind began picking up.

"Hand over the rock!" A monster that resembled a lion shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," The man said as he turned towards the monster.

The monster then snarled as he lifted his sword into the air. Monsters then appeared around the Lion Monster.

"Viviks, attack!" The monster shouted as he pointed at the man.

The man then grabbed his robe and tore it off.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Rocky shouted as he morphed.

"What's this?" The monster said in confusion.

"I had a feeling this would start attracting more freaks like you," Rocky said as he tossed the rock into the air and caught it. "I haven't seen a monster like you in a couple of years,"

"And I will be the last monster you ever see!" The monster shouted as lightning surrounded his sword.

The Viviks then ran up to Rocky and began attacking him. Rocky then pulled out his saber and spun around slashing each of the Viviks.

"Enough of this!" The monster shouted in anger as he struck Rocky with his sword.

Rocky then screamed in pain as the lightning electrocuted him. The monster then looked over and saw the rock lying on the ground.

"The Energem is mine," The monster said as he walked towards the rock.

The rock then vanished as the monster reached for it.

"Where did it go?" The monster said in confusion.

The monster then turned around and saw that Rocky was gone.

"No!" The monster shouted in anger.

Rocky then teleported to his car and looked inside. The rock was lying in the passenger seat. Rocky then opened the door and crawled inside.

"I need to hide you now," Rocky said as he cranked the car.

Rocky then drove away as the clouds grew darker and thunder clapped.

A doorbell began ringing constantly as a man in bed sighed. The man then got out of bed and yawned.

"Who's at the door?" His wife asked him.

"I don't know," The man said as he walked out of the room.

The man then walked up to the door and opened it.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" The man said in confusion.

"This is important," Rocky said as he walked inside.

"Oh god, what did you do now?" He asked Rocky.

"Nothing, I just wanted to bring Tracey a birthday present," Rocky said as he handed his son a small box. "Don't open it Tyler,"

"Tracey's birthday was two months ago," Tyler said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's a late gift," Rocky said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tyler then opened the box and saw a necklace with a red gem on it.

"Dad, Tracey is only four years old," Tyler said to his father. "Why would she need a necklace?"

"She doesn't have to wear it now," Rocky told Tyler.

Tyler then looked on his father's side and saw blood on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asked his dad as he revealed the cut on his side.

"Nothing," Rocky said as he pulled his shirt down.

"Dad, you need to get that checked out," Tyler said in concern.

"I'll be fine," Rocky said as he turned away.

"Go get in your car, I'm taking you to the hospital," Tyler said as he grabbed his coat.

"I said I'm fine," Rocky told Tyler as he grabbed his side.

Rocky then stumbled to the ground and passed out.

"Dad!" Tyler shouted in horror as he knelt down to check on Rocky.

Tyler's wife then ran into the living room and saw Tyler holding Rocky in his arms.

"Call an ambulance," Tyler said to his wife.

"Okay," She said as she turned away.

Tracey then peeked around the corner and saw her grandfather lying in her dad's arms. A tear then ran down Tracey's face as she stared in horror.

2040, Present day

Tracey was walking down the street with earphones in her ears. Tracey then walked up to her house and saw a moving truck in the driveway. Tracey then took the earphones out of her ears as she looked around in confusion.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tracey asked her mother as she walked over.

"We're moving," Her mother told her.

"We can't move right as my junior year is about to start," Tracey said to her mother.

"I'm sorry, but we've had this planned for months," Her mother said to her.

Tyler then walked outside with Tracey's little brother.

"Dad, why're we moving?" Tracey asked him.

"Dad got a better job in California," The boy said to Tracey.

"I wasn't asking you Brody," Tracey said to her brother.

"Be nice to your brother," Tyler said to Tracey as he carried a box to the moving truck. "Besides that is why we're moving,"

"But I don't want to move, I like it here," Tracey said to Tyler.

"Oh you'll love Angel Grove," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Oh god, that's where grandma lives," Tracey said in disgust. "I hate that place, it's boring,"

"Tracey, calm down," Tyler said to his daughter as he turned towards her.

"I won't have any friends there though," Tracey said to him.

"Then you can make some new ones," Tyler said as he put his hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"Whatever," Tracey said as she looked away from Tyler.

"Go grab your boxes in your room and load them up," Tyler said as he walked away.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to Angel Grove," Her mother said to her.

"Sure I will," Tracey said as she rolled her eyes.

"I like Angel Grove," Brody said to Tracey.

"Shut up," Tracey said to her brother as she walked away.

Tracey then walked up to her room and saw boxes stacked everywhere. She then sighed in disappointment and grabbed a box.

"Can this day get any worse?" Tracey asked herself as she walked out of the room.

Tracey then began walking down the stairs as Brody ran up the stairs. Brody then squeezed past Tracey and caused her to drop the box. The box then tumbled down the stairs and items fell out.

"Brody!" Tracey shouted in anger.

Brody then ran to his room and slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Tracey's mother asked her.

"Brody made me drop a box down the stairs," Tracey said as she began picking up her items that fell out of the box.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Heather said to Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," Tracey said to her mother sarcastically.

Heather then picked up a small jewelry box and opened it.

"Isn't this the necklace your grandfather gave you?" Heather asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I don't wear it though," Tracey said as she took the necklace and put it in the box.

"You only ever wore that when you were little," Heather said to Tracey.

"I'm going to take this to the truck now," Tracey said as she walked away.

"Tell your dad to come help me," Heather said to Tracey as she walked away.

Tracey then walked outside and placed her box in the back of the moving truck.

"Mom needs help with something," Tracey said to her dad.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second," Tyler said to Tracey as he walked by.

Tracey then reached into the box she loaded on the truck and pulled out her necklace.

"I've always wondered what kind of gem this is," Tracey said as she looked closely at the red gem.

A roar was then heard as Tracey became dizzy. Tracey then grabbed her head and looked around in confusion.

"What was that noise?" Tracey asked herself as she sat down.

Tracey then slowly closed her eyes and passed out.

A shadowy figure flew by in the sky. The shadow startled Tracey as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked around at the plants and trees around her.

The ground then began to rumble as Tracey rose to her feet.

"Something is coming, and it's big," Tracey said to herself in fear.

A Tyrannosaurus then walked through the trees and roared loudly. Tracey's eyes widened as she screamed in horror. Tracey then took off running through the trees in horror as the Tyrannosaurus chased after her.

"This has to be a dream!" Tracey shouted as she continued running.

Tracey's foot then slipped on a tree root and caused her to fall into mud.

"Ew, gross," Tracey said as she slowly began sinking.

Tracey then screamed as she reached for a vine hanging from a tree. The Tyrannosaurus then walked out of the trees and looked down at Tracey.

"Oh god," Tracey said as she was frozen in fear.

The gem on Tracey's necklace then began glowing as she looked away. The Tyrannosaurus' eyes then flashed red as it stared at the gem. The Tyrannosaurus then roared as it walked towards Tracey. It then swung around and held its tail out to Tracey. Tracey then looked up and saw the Tyrannosaurus' tail above her.

"Is it trying to save me?" Tracey wondered as she reached for the tail.

Tracey then grabbed the tail and was lifted out of the mud. Tracey was then placed on the ground as the Tyrannosaurus turned towards her.

"One of the most feared dinosaurs just saved my life," Tracey said in disbelief.

The Tyrannosaurus then roared loudly once more as a flash blinded Tracey.

Tracey then opened her eyes as she gasped. She then looked around and saw that she was in her room.

"I passed out," Tracey said to herself as she looked over at the necklace.

Tracey then grabbed the necklace and looked at it.

"Grandpa, is there something you didn't tell me about this necklace?" Tracey wondered.

Tyler then looked into Tracey's room and saw her staring at her necklace.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Tracey as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Tracey said as she quickly looked up at her father. "What happened?"

"When I came back outside, I saw you lying on the ground unconscious," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I don't know what happened, I just got dizzy all of a sudden," Tracey told her father. "And then I had this weird dream,"

"I've been there before," Tyler said as he chuckled.

"Really?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Everyone has weird dreams," Tyler said to Tracey as he sat down on her bed. "And sometimes those dreams could either be true or possibly hint at something coming in the future,"

"I'm going to get lost in a jungle and see a T-Rex in the future?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tyler then began laughing.

"No, definitely not," Tyler said as he chuckled.

Tyler then rose to his feet.

"Get some sleep, we're leaving in the morning," Tyler said as he walked towards the door.

Tyler then closed the door behind him as he left the room. Tracey then placed her necklace on the nightstand beside her bed. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day in Angel Grove, Eddie was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center. A man then walked up to Eddie with a towel on his shoulder.

"Hey David, would it be alright if we did something her tonight?" Eddie asked David.

"Uh, that depends on what it is," David said as he handed a glass of juice to a girl.

"Well, Tyler and Heather are moving back here," Eddie told David. "I was wondering if we could throw them a party,"

"I would gladly throw a party for them," David said to Eddie as he smiled.

"Thanks man," Eddie said as he gave David a five.

Eddie then turned around in his seat and looked over at the exercise equipment area.

"Have you told Eli about this?" David asked Eddie as he looked over at Eli.

"I told him some friends were moving back, but I didn't mention their kids to him," Eddie said to David.

"I can understand why," David said as he cleaned a glass with his towel. "Teenagers,"

"What?" Eddie said in confusion.

"You're worried that Eli might hook up with Tyler's daughter," David said to Eddie.

"No, that's not it at all," Eddie said in shock. "I just haven't told him,"

"Oh, okay," David said as he nodded.

Eli then came walking up to Eddie and David.

"What's going on Mr. Yoshimoto?" Eli asked David as he sat down by Eddie.

"I'm doing good Eli," David said to Eli. "Are you ready for school to start?"

"Yeah, I'm hyped," Eli said to David.

"It's his junior year," Eddie told David. "He needs to show those colleges what he's made of in Soccer,"

"Well good luck," David said to Eli.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could borrow your car tonight," Eli asked his father.

"Eli, we have plans tonight," Eddie said to Eli.

"Since when?" Eli said in confusion.

"We're having a party tonight to welcome my friends back to Angel Grove," Eddie said to Eli.

"I don't want to go to an old person party, sorry," Eli said as he snickered.

"You're going to the party," Eddie said to Eli.

"No, I'll be somewhere else," Eli said as he walked away.

"Yeah, in your room!" Eddie shouted to Eli.

"Wow, that couldn't have gotten any worse," David said to Eddie.

"Kids," Eddie said as he shook his head.

Tracey was staring out the window with earphones in her ears gazing at the scenery as the car drove across a bridge. Tracey then looked over at her brother and saw him sleeping.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Tracey asked her parents as she took an earphone out of her ear.

"We'll be there in about fourteen hours," Heather said to Tracey.

"Oh my god, it's going to be nearly midnight when we get there," Tracey said in shock.

"Remember, we won't be driving for fourteen hours straight," Tyler said to Tracey. "We'll need to stop for breaks and gas,"

"That makes things better," Tracey said sarcastically as she looked out the window.

Deep in a cave in the mountains a statue's eyes began glowing gold. The stone surrounding the statue then shattered as it began moving.

"One of the Energems has been activated," The monster said to himself as he walked through the cave. "I must find it,"

The monster then stepped out of the cave and looked up at the sun.

"How long was I gone for?" The monster wondered as he looked around.

Viviks then appeared around the monster as his sword glowed yellow.

"Viviks, go find that Energem for our master!" The monster shouted as he shot lightning into the sky.

The Viviks then began screaming as they ran down the mountain side beginning their search.

Eddie was standing on top of a ladder hanging up a banner as David walked into the room from his office.

"Eddie, that looks dangerous," David said as he walked over and grabbed the ladder.

"Some of the others are supposed to be getting here soon to help," Eddie said as he taped the banner to the wall.

"You've been working for nearly an hour and all you've done is aired up four balloons and hung up a banner," David said to Eddie as Eddie climbed down.

"Hey, those balloons took the air out of me," Eddie said to David.

"You didn't air them up with helium?" David said in astonishment.

"I couldn't find any," Eddie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

David then covered his face with his hands as he sighed.

"I told you that the tank was behind my desk in the office," David said to Eddie.

Eddie then looked over at a clock on the wall.

"Eli was supposed to be here to help fifteen minutes ago," Eddie said in concern.

"He's probably on his way," David said as he brought the helium tank out.

Eli was sitting on a water tower balcony and was staring at the lights in the city. Another boy then came up and sat down near him.

"What're you doing up here?" The boy asked Eli.

"How did you know I was up here Alex?" Eli said in confusion.

"Because this is where you always come," Alex said as he snickered.

"Well, I'm up here tonight just like every other night," Eli said to Alex.

"Ah, dad problems," Alex said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Eli asked Alex as he noticed he was hiding something.

"It's nothing dude," Alex said as he looked away.

Eli then took the bag from Alex's hand and looked at it.

"This is cocaine!" Eli said in astonishment. "I thought you quit this stuff?"

"That's what everybody thinks," Alex said as he reached for the bag.

Eli then quickly rose to his feet and held the bag away from Alex.

"Dude, you need to stop taking drugs," Eli said to Alex. "I don't want a quarterback who smokes pot and takes this shit when he's not on the field,"

Lights then shined up at Eli and Alex from below. Red and Blue lights then began flashing.

"Boys, come down here or we'll bring you down," A police officer said to them.

"Oh crap," Eli said in horror as he dropped the bag.

The bag then fell to the ground beside a cop car. An officer then picked up the bag and looked at it.

"It's cocaine," The officer said to the other.

Alex and Eli then climbed down off the water tower and walked towards the cars with the police officers.

"Look, I wasn't taking that stuff," Eli said to the cop.

"Just get in the car," The cop said as he opened the car door.

Alex and Eli then got into the car together. Eli then looked over at Alex.

"What the hell?" Eli said to Alex.

"I know, this is bull crap," Alex said in disappointment.

"No, this is bull crap for me being in this mess!" Eli said to Alex in anger.

"What did I do?" Alex asked Eli.

"You had drugs on you!" Eli shouted to Alex.

A cop then entered the car and started the car.

"I called both of your parents, they will be at the station to talk with us about this problem," The cop said to Eli and Alex.

"This is a huge mistake, I wasn't taking any of that stuff," Eli said to the cop.

"I'm not saying you're lying but you were trespassing on private property," The cop said to Eli.

The car then drove off down the road as it began raining.

Tyler pulled off at a gas station and pulled up to a pump. Tyler then stepped out of the car as Tracey woke up in the back.

"Where are we?" Tracey asked her mom as she rubbed her eye.

"Red Bluff," Heather said to Tracey. "We're still seven hours away,"

Tracey then looked down at her phone.

"It's going to be like 3am when we get there," Tracey said in boredom.

Tyler then got back into the car and started the engine.

"Guess what happened," Tyler said to Heather.

"What?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Eddie sent me a message and he said that Eli and some other boy were caught with drugs on the water tower in Angel Grove," Tyler said to Heather as he drove out of the gas station parking lot and back onto the road.

"Oh my god!" Heather said in astonishment.

"That sure sounds like some nice people in Angel Grove," Tracey said as she chuckled. "Getting caught with illegal drugs must be the cool thing,"

"Tracey, don't say that," Heather said to Tracey as she looked back at her.

"Well that is what it sounds like to me," Tracey said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently, Eli had nothing to do with the drugs, he was only brought in for trespassing," Tyler said to Heather as he continued driving.

"That's good, but hopefully that other boy can get some help," Heather said as she looked away.

Eddie was driving down the road with Eli next to him in the car. Eddie then looked over at Eli and saw that he was mad.

"Why were you on the water tower?" Eddie asked Eli.

"That's where I always go to get away from you," Eli said as he looked away.

"Eli, I don't want you getting into trouble like what happened earlier," Eddie said to Eli.

"Maybe if you would let me live my life the way I want to, that stuff never would've happened," Eli said to his dad in anger.

"At least tell me if you took any of those drugs," Eddie said to Eli.

"No!" Eli shouted in annoyance. "I didn't even know Alex had that stuff until I saw him pull it out,"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," Eddie said to his son.

Eddie then parked in front of the Youth Center.

"Now, come inside and help us decorate the place," Eddie said to Eli.

"I'd rather go home and go to bed," Eli said as he stepped out of the car.

"If you get tired you can sleep inside," Eddie said as he and Eli walked inside. "This night is important,"

Eddie then looked over and saw Kyle helping David with balloons.

"When did you get here?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Right after you left," Kyle said as he tied a string to a balloon.

"Did you not bring Nathan with you?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"No, he's sleeping at home," Kyle said to Eddie as he walked over.

"So Tyson's the only one here?" Eli asked Kyle.

"Right now, yeah," Kyle said to Eli.

Eli then sighed and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"The cops found him and Alex on the Water Tower," Eddie told Kyle. "Alex had drugs on him,"

"Isn't that Gia's kid?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would do that stuff," Eddie said to Kyle.

"And he was such a good kid on the football field," Kyle said to Eddie.

David then came walking up.

"Hey, I just got a call from Lyra, she said she would be here in a minute," David said to Eddie and Kyle.

"I don't see Tim and Kenzie anywhere?" Eddie said as he looked around.

"Oh, they're in the back cooking," David said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Tim is cooking?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Well, he's cutting up onions and stuff," David said as someone walked out of the kitchen.

"Tyson, how's your summer been?" Eddie asked Tyson.

"Honestly, it's been pretty boring," Tyson said as he sat down at the bar.

"At least you're not getting arrested by the cops," Eli said to Tyson as he walked by.

"Yeah, I heard what happened," Tyson said to Eli. "Alex is going to get kicked off the football team on the first day of school if he doesn't straighten up,"

"I know, hopefully that therapy will help him," Eli said as he sat down near Tyson.

"I heard that our dad's friends that are moving back have a kid our age," Tyson said to Eli.

"Yeah I know," Eli said to Tyson.

David then came walking up to the table

"Eli, go check the storage room for a box of party supplies," David said to Eli.

Eli then rose to his feet and walked away.

A couple of hours later, Tyler began yawning as he was driving through the desert.

"Do you want me to drive for now?" Heather asked Tyler.

"No, we'll be there any minute now," Tyler said to his wife.

Heather then looked in the back seat and saw both Tracey and Brody sleeping.

"So are we going by the house first to unload stuff?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Probably," Tyler said as lights were seen in the distance. "I see the lights on the buildings,"

"I can't wait to see everybody," Heather said in excitement.

"Yeah, let's see who all got beer guts," Tyler said as he chuckled.

"Oh grow up," Heather said to Tyler as they drove into the city limit.

"It's been nearly seventeen years since we left," Tyler said to Heather as they drove down the highway.

"I know, it's been so long, but we did come sometimes to visit your mom and dad," Heather said to Tyler.

"I miss him," Tyler said to Heather.

"I know, we all do," Heather said as she put her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Tracey hardly ever got to see him and Brody never met him," Tyler told Heather.

"Let's stop thinking about your dad and get settled in," Heather said to Tyler as Tyler's phone began vibrating.

Tyler then picked up his phone in confusion.

"Who is it?" Heather asked Tyler.

"It's Lyra," Tyler said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tyler, are you in Angel Grove yet?" Lyra asked her brother.

"Yeah, we just got into the city," Tyler said to Lyra. "Why?"

"Good, my car is broken down and I can't get a hold of anybody else," Lyra said to him. "I'm in front of the Youth Center,"

"Fine, I'll come help you," Tyler said as he sighed.

"What is it?" Heather asked Tyler as he hung up.

"Lyra's car is broken down," Tyler said as he made a quick turn down a road.

"That's not good," Heather said in concern.

Tyler then pulled up at the Youth Center and parked in front of it.

"Weird, where's Lyra and her car?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tracey then slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Your aunt's car is broken down here, but we can't find it," Heather said to Tracey.

Tyler then looked down the alley and saw Lyra's car.

"There's the car but where's Lyra?" Tyler wondered.

"She might be inside," Tracey said as she stepped out of the car.

"Hang on Tracey, the door might be locked," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey then pulled on the handle and the door opened.

"It's not locked," Tracey said to her father.

Tyler then walked up to Tracey and looked inside.

"No one's here?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tracey then looked above the door and saw a banner.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of hiding.

Tyler stood motionless with his eyes wide open.

"Dad, why would Aunt Lyra be broken down here anyway?" Tracey asked Tyler. "Wouldn't Mr. Yoshimoto take her home anyway?"

"I doubt David would drive all the way to Arizona," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Welcome back man!" Eddie said as he walked up to Tyler and hugged him.

"Really, you guys didn't have to do this in the middle of the night," Tyler said to everyone.

"Oh come on, this place would've been loaded with teenagers in the middle of the day," David said to Tyler as he walked up.

"I would've preferred that than a bunch of forty year olds," Tracey said to David.

"Tracey, don't say that," Tyler said to Tracey as Heather walked up to the door.

"What's going on here?" Heather said in confusion.

"How have you been Heather?" David asked her.

"It's been great, but this is just amazing," Heather said as she looked around at the decorations.

"Tracey, go get your brother," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Ugh, why can't you do that?" Tracey asked Tyler.

"Because I told you to do it," Tyler said as he shoved Tracey out the door.

Tracey then walked over to the car and opened a door.

"Come on brat, wake up," Tracey said as she pulled on Brody's arm.

"Stop," Brody said as he pulled his arm away.

"Wake up!" Tracey said in anger as she pulled on his arm again.

As Tracey was pulling at Brody someone walked up behind Tracey.

"Let me get him," Lyra said to Tracey.

"Aunt Lyra, thanks," Tracey said to her aunt as she stepped aside.

Brody then looked out the door and saw Lyra standing outside.

"Aunt Lyra!" Brody shouted in excitement as he jumped out of the car.

"How have you been Brody?" Lyra said to Brody as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you since Christmas and that was only a video call online,"

"I've been good," Brody said to Lyra as he looked over at the windows of the Youth Center.

Brody then took off running inside as Lyra turned towards Tracey.

"I bet he's annoying to you," Lyra said to Tracey as she smiled.

"Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes," Tracey said with a sigh.

Lyra then walked back inside as a car pulled up. The window then rolled down and someone stuck their head out.

"Have you seen a teenaged boy come by here?" The woman asked Tracey.

"No, I just got here," Tracey said to the woman.

Tyler then walked up behind Tracey.

"Are you not coming in?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"Oh my god," The woman said as her eyes widened.

"Gia, is that you?" Tyler said in confusion.

"You know her?" Tracey asked Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I think she's looking for her son," Tracey told Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler said in concern.

"Is she your daughter?" Gia asked Tyler.

"Yes, she is," Tyler said to Gia as he leaned against the car. "Why did your son run away?"

"I don't know why, he was mad because the cops caught him at the water tower," Gia told Tyler. "After I picked him up at the police station he ran away when we were at a red light,"

"Maybe he's back home by himself?" Tyler guessed.

"Yeah, maybe he is," Gia said to Tyler. "But, I need to go now,"

Gia then drove away as Tyler sighed and walked back inside. Tracey then walked inside and saw two boys sitting at a table. She then walked over to an empty booth and sat down by herself.

Eli then got up from his seat and walked over to Tracey's table.

"Hi, I'm Eli," Eli said to Tracey as he held his hand out.

"I'm Tracey," Tracey said to Eli as she shook his hand.

"Why don't you come over and sit with me and my friend?" Eli asked Tracey.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here," Tracey said to Eli.

"Alright, but you can join us later if you want to," Eli said to Tracey as he began walking away.

Tim then stepped up onto a small stage near the bar.

"I just wanted to say that it's great to have Tyler and Heather back in Angel Grove with us as well as Lyra coming all the way back here from Arizona for tonight," Tim said as he smiled. "We had some fun back in the day before we grew old and had kids,"

"Honey we're not that old," Kenzie said to Tim.

Tim then stepped off the stage and walked by Tyler.

"Welcome back," Tim said to Tyler as he shook his hand.

"Thanks man," Tyler said to Tim as he smiled.

Alex stumbled into a dark alley wearing a hood over his head. A man then stepped out of the shadows in front of Alex.

"I told you not to get busted," The man said to Alex.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the cops were going to show up," Alex said in fear as he backed away.

Alex then backed into another man behind him.

"Look I'll pay you back for those drugs I lost," Alex said to the man.

"No, we've had enough of that," The man said as he pulled out a knife.

A bolt of lightning then came down and hit the ground in front of Alex. The two thugs then ran away in horror. Alex then fell to the ground unconscious as a car pulled up at the end of the alley. Gia then quickly got out of the car and ran over to Alex.

"Alex, are you okay?" Gia asked Alex in concern. "Answer me,"

Alex laid motionless on the ground unconscious as Gia quickly pulled out her phone.

"I need an ambulance immediately," Gia said in horror.

Tyler walked into the back corner where Tracey was sitting and sat down beside her.

"What're you doing back here by yourself?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"I'm just listening to my music," Tracey said to her father as she pulled out her earphones.

"Did you meet Eli and Tyson?" Tyler asked Tracey as he looked over at them.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like sitting with them for now," Tracey said to her father.

"That's alright," Tyler said to Tracey as he sat down beside her.

"Dad, will I like this place?" Tracey asked her father.

"I can't give you an answer for that," Tyler said to Tracey. "Only you can make that decision,"

"I already miss Seattle," Tracey said to her father as she leaned over on him.

"I know you do, but we had to move here or I wouldn't have a job anymore," Tyler said to Tracey as he hugged her. "Make some friends and I'm sure you'll feel better,"

Tyler then got up and walked away. Tracey then sighed as she pulled her necklace out of her shirt and looked at it.

"I miss Grandpa too," Tracey said to herself.

A lion monster appeared on top of a skyscraper as lightning lit up the sky. He began snickering as he revealed a dark blue stone in his hand.

"I have finally found a holder for this stone," The monster said to himself.

The monster then looked around in confusion as he began sniffing.

"I can sense the presence of a new Energem as well," The monster said as he snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fixing A Problem

Alex was lying in a hospital bed unconscious as Gia walked into the room. Gia then sat down beside Alex's bed and held his hand.

"It's my fault that you've been this way," Gia said to Alex. "I shouldn't have left your father,"

The doctor then walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Gia asked the doctor.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell when he will," The doctor told her.

"So what happened to him?" Gia asked the doctor.

"Well he wasn't injured at all, it was probably just a seizure," The doctor told Gia. "All we can do is hope,"

The doctor then walked out of the room as Gia looked over at Alex. Gia then pulled out her phone. She then went to press on the screen and then hesitated.

"No, I can't," Gia said as she sat her phone down.

Tracey came walking downstairs as Tyler walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I need you to take care of your brother while I go register you two for school," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Why can't mom do that?" Tracey asked her father.

"She's been captured by your evil aunt and her friends," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Dad, I can't take care of him," Tracey said to Tyler. "Don't you remember what happened last time I babysat him?"

"Well you guys were at home then, and this time you will be in the park," Tyler said to Tracey as Brody walked downstairs.

"Dad, I can't find my shoes," Brody said to Tyler.

"You left them in the living room last night," Tyler said as he handed the shoes to Brody.

"Dad, please," Tracey begged her father.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Tyler said as he quickly walked out the door.

"So it's just you and me," Brody said as he looked at Tracey evilly.

"Oh god," Tracey said in horror.

"Now take me to the park," Brody said as he walked out the door.

Tracey then sighed as she walked out the door.

David was washing off a table while whistling as Eli walked into the Youth Center. David then looked over at Eli and saw him looking around in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" David asked Eli.

"Have you seen Alex?" Eli asked David. "Our last week of Summer Football practice is starting in a few minutes and I can't find Alex anywhere,"

"Alex is in the hospital," David said to Eli.

"What happened to him?" Eli asked David.

"His mother found him passed out in an alley last night," David told Eli as he continued cleaning the table.

"I need to go check on him," Eli said as he quickly ran out the door.

"And I thought Eli hated Alex after what happened last night," David said as he moved on to another table.

Tracey and Brody walked into the park and began walking up a hill. Once they reached the top Tracey looked over at Brody.

"Stay near me and do not run away," Tracey said to Brody.

Brody then took off running and laughing as Tracey moaned.

"Get back here!" Tracey shouted as she chased after Brody.

Brody then ran behind a large tree to hide. Tracey then ran up to the tree breathing heavily.

"I told you not to run!" Tracey said in anger as she looked behind the tree.

Tracey's eyes then widened.

"Brody?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked around.

Tracey then walked away from the tree with a concerned look on her face.

"Brody don't do this!" Tracey shouted as she continued searching.

Tracey then turned around as someone began screaming.

"Brody!" Tracey shouted as she ran towards the scream.

Tracey ran past a bush and saw Brody sitting on the ground laughing as a dog licked him on the face.

"Stop it, it tickles!" Brody shouted as he laughed.

Tracey knelt down next to Brody and began petting the dog.

"Are you lost buddy?" Tracey asked the dog.

"Oh thank goodness!" A boy said to himself as he ran up breathing heavily.

"Is this your dog?" Tracey asked the boy.

"Yeah, he runs off when I'm not paying attention," The boy said to Tracey.

"I know how you feel," Tracey said to the boy as she looked over at Brody.

Brody then stuck his tongue out at Tracey.

"My dad made me watch the dog after not going to that party last night," The boy said to Tracey as he petted his dog.

"Was that party at the Youth Center?" Tracey asked the boy.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The boy said in confusion.

"Because that party was for us coming to Angel Grove," Brody said to the boy as he pet the dog.

"Oh then you must be the children of my dad's old friend," The boy said to Tracey and Brody. "My name is Nathan; I'm Kyle's son,"

"Yeah that's us," Tracey said to Nathan. "I'm Tracey and he's Brody,"

"Nice to meet you guys," Nathan said as he shook Tracey's hand.

"Tracey, I need to use the bathroom," Brody said to Tracey as he pulled on her arm.

"We'll see you later," Tracey said to Nathan as she and Brody walked away.

"Yeah see you later," Nathan said to Tracey as he turned away.

Nathan then sat his dog on the ground.

"Don't do that again Vinnie," Nathan said to the dog as they walked away. "I need to get you back home before I go to practice anyway,"

Eli ran into the hospital as his phone began ringing. Eli then quickly pulled his phone out and answered.

"Hello?" Eli said as he answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Christa said to him. "Practice started for you guys ten minutes ago,"

"Just tell coach that I'm at the hospital checking on Alex," Eli said as he stepped in an elevator.

"What happened to him?" Christa asked Eli.

"I don't know, that's why I'm here," Eli told Christa.

"Nathan isn't here yet either," Christa told Eli.

"He's always late," Eli said as the elevator came to a stop.

Eli then walked out of the elevator and walked up to a door.

"Hey, I'll be there soon, bye," Eli said to Christa.

Eli then hung up and put his phone away as he stepped into the room. Gia then looked up and saw Eli walk in the door.

"What happened to him?" Eli asked Gia.

"The doctor says it was a seizure," Gia told Eli.

"Hopefully he's better by the time school starts," Eli said to Gia.

"Eli, I want to ask you something," Gia said to Eli.

"What is it?" Eli asked her.

"Do you know where Alex has gotten those drugs from?" Gia asked Eli.

"No, I was wondering that too when he pulled them out last night," Eli said to Alex's mom.

"How long has he had them?" Gia asked Eli.

"I don't know, but he started acting weird at the start of summer practice," Eli told Gia.

"Hopefully he'll stop after this," Gia said in concern as she looked over at Alex.

"Yeah, we need him on the team," Eli said to Gia. "But I need to get to practice before coach gets mad,"

Eli then walked out of the room. Eli then leaned against a wall and sighed.

"Alex, get better," Eli said as he walked away.

Nathan ran up to the football field and saw everyone already practicing. Nathan then took a deep breath and nervously walked towards the field. Eli then came running up and walked up beside Nathan.

"Wait, you're late too?" Nathan said in confusion.

"Yeah, I was at the hospital checking on Alex," Eli told Nathan.

"Whoa, what happened?" Nathan asked Eli with a worrisome look on his face.

"The doctors are claiming it to be a seizure, but I don't know," Eli said to Nathan as they walked up to the field house.

"Well, I had to watch after our dog after skipping the party last night," Nathan told Eli in annoyance.

Eli then began laughing.

"Yeah, you missed out on meeting the most awkward girl ever," Eli said to Nathan.

"She didn't seem awkward to me," Nathan said to Eli as he opened the field house door.

"Wait you met Tracey?" Eli said in confusion.

"Yeah, she was with her brother at the park," Nathan told Eli as they walked up to their lockers.

"Well, she wouldn't come over and talk to me and Tyson last night," Eli told Nathan.

"She was probably nervous," Nathan said to Eli as he pulled out his football gear.

"I guess so," Eli said as he sighed.

Tracey and Brody walked in through the front door and saw Tyler sitting in the living room. Tracey then leaned over to Brody.

"Hey guys, how was the park?" Tyler asked the kids.

"It was fun, I found a guy's dog that ran away from him," Brody said to his dad.

"Yeah and I think I might need a leash for Brody next time we go there," Tracey said to her father as she sat down on the couch.

"Did you run away from your sister?" Tyler asked Brody.

"Yeah, but she found me a few minutes later," Brody told his father.

"Don't run away from her Brody, if you would've gotten lost bad things could've happened," Tyler told his son.

"Oh, I met one of your friend's kids," Tracey said to her father.

"Didn't you already meet Eli last night?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"Yeah, kind of, but it wasn't him," Tracey told her father. "It was Nathan,"

"Oh it was Kyle's kid," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tyler then turned on the TV as Brody ran upstairs. A newswoman then appeared on the TV.

"Strange electrical problems have been reported since the early hours of today," The newswoman said to the viewers. "Some people have lost power and some have had their power flicker,"

"Lost their power," Tyler said to himself as he leaned back.

Tracey then rose to her feet and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey have fun at school tomorrow," Tyler said to Tracey as he smiled.

"I'll try to," Tracey said to her father as she walked upstairs.

Tracey then came back down the stairs.

"Dad, you wouldn't care if I went to the Youth Center would you?" Tracey asked her father.

"Just be back in time for bed," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey then walked out the door as Tyler continued watching TV.

As the sun was setting Eli and Nathan were sitting on the bleachers laughing as Christa walked over.

"How was Alex?" Christa asked Eli as she sat down beside him.

"He's unconscious," Eli said to Christa.

"I wonder what caused the seizure" Nathan wondered.

"It could've been one of those electrical problems people have been having," Christa said to them. "You know like if a transformer exploded,"

"The electrical problems began happening after Alex was taken to the hospital Christa," Eli said to Christa.

"How about we go hang out with the others at the Youth Center," Christa said as she rose to her feet.

"I like that idea," Nathan said as he got up.

"Fine, but I'm not buying for everyone again," Eli said as he followed Christa and Nathan away from the bleachers.

David walked out of the kitchen and saw Tracey sitting at the bar alone.

"What're you doing here by yourself?" David asked Tracey as he walked up to the bar.

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while," Tracey said to David. "You know, like get used to this place,"

"I see," David said as he leaned on the bar. "Do you want a drink?" David asked Tracey.

"Sure, but just water," Tracey told David.

David then grabbed an empty glass and filled it up with water.

"You didn't seem too happy at the party last night," David said to Tracey.

"I was just bored and felt a little nervous," Tracey told David as he handed the water to her.

"I can understand that," David said to Tracey as Eli, Nathan and Christa walked into the Youth Center.

David then smirked.

"I have an idea," David said to Tracey.

"What're you talking about?" Tracey said in confusion.

"How about I give you a job here?" David asked Tracey. "It could help you go with the flow around here,"

Tracey then sighed as she smiled.

"When do I start?" Tracey asked David.

David then tossed an apron at Tracey.

"Right now and your first customers are over there," David said to Tracey as he pointed at Eli, Nathan and Christa.

Tracey then looked behind her and saw Eli and Nathan sitting at a table.

"You're up to something," Tracey said to David as she got up from her seat and put the apron on.

Tracey then walked over to the table the teens were sitting at.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Tracey asked the three of them.

"No, I'm fine," Eli said to Tracey as he looked down at his phone.

Nathan then looked over and saw Tracey.

"Whoa, when did you start working here?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"About two minutes ago," Tracey said to Nathan.

Eli then put his phone away and saw Tracey standing at the table.

"I just want a strawberry smoothie," Christa said to Tracey.

"You're that girl from last night," Eli said to Tracey.

Christa then looked over at Eli.

"Excuse me?" Christa said in confusion.

"Oh it wasn't anything like that," Tracey said to Christa in embarrassment.

"Yeah, she's just my dad's friend's daughter," Eli said to Christa. "I only offered her to come sit with me and Tyson last night,"

"I wasn't feeling well last night, so I didn't sit with them," Tracey told Christa.

"Can I have my smoothie now?" Christa asked Tracey.

"I'll go get it," Tracey said to Christa as she walked away.

Nathan's phone then began going off. Nathan then quickly grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Nathan asked his father over the phone.

Eli and Christa then looked over at Nathan in confusion.

"Okay, I'll get back home in a hurry," Nathan said to his father.

Nathan then hung up and looked over at Christa and Eli.

"I need to get back home and help catch Vinnie," Nathan said to Eli and Christa.

"That dog has been nothing but trouble since you guys got it," Eli said as he laughed.

"My dad can't ignore my sister's demands," Nathan said as he quickly got up and walked away.

Tracey then walked back over to the table and handed Christa her smoothie.

"Where's he off to already?" Tracey asked Eli.

"He had to go back home," Eli told Tracey.

Tracey then looked down on the floor and saw a lanyard on the floor. Tracey then knelt down and picked up the lanyard.

"Is this Nathan's?" Tracey asked Eli.

"Yeah, he must've dropped it," Eli told Tracey.

Tracey then noticed the green gem on the lanyard.

"I better go give it to him before he gets too far away," Tracey said to Eli as she walked away.

Tracey then walked out the door as the gem on her necklace began glowing.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion as the gem on Nathan's lanyard also began glowing.

Back inside Christa looked over at Eli and saw that he was acting weird.

"Are you ok?" Christa asked Eli.

"I'm fine," Eli said to Christa as he placed his hand in his pocket.

Gia walked into Alex's room and her eyes widened in horror.

"Alex?" Gia said as she looked around the room.

A nurse then walked into the room and saw Gia looking around in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" The nurse asked Gia.

"Alex isn't here," Gia said to the nurse.

"He isn't being tested by anyone either," The nurse said as she looked over at Alex's schedule.

"We need to find him," Gia said to the nurse.

Alex walked into an alley with a hood covering his head. He then hid behind a dumpster and knelt down. He then pulled a gem out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What the hell are you?" Alex said in confusion as the gem was flashing constantly.

Alex then looked up and saw a shadow around the corner.

"Who's there?" Alex said in fear.

A monster then walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to Alex.

"Stay away from me!" Alex shouted in horror as he backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The monster said to Alex as the sky lit up with lightning.

Alex then looked down at the gem in his hand and saw it flashing.

"I found that gem years ago when a volcano erupted in the jungle," The monster said to Alex.

"Then take it back because I don't want it anymore," Alex said to the monster as he tossed the gem at the monster.

The gem then flew back to Alex and landed in his hand.

"What?" Alex said in confusion.

"The Energem has bonded with you," The monster said to Alex as he snickered.

The monster then walked up to Alex and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I can teach you how to use that gem, but first you must come with me," The monster said to Alex.

"Do you promise that this thing will stop giving me trouble?" Alex asked the monster.

"It will only help you for now on," The monster said to Alex as they walked away together.

Tracey was running down the street searching for Nathan as rain began to pour from the sky. Tracey then came up to bench and sat down to catch her breath.

"He's already home by now," Tracey said to herself as she breathed heavily.

A group of men then walked out of the shadows snickering. Tracey then turned around and saw the men walking towards her.

"What's a little lady like yourself doing out here this late?" One of the crooks asked Tracey.

"Stay away from me," Tracey said to the crooks.

The crooks then began laughing.

"Who's going to stop us?" One of the crooks asked Tracey as he laughed.

Tracey then slowly rose to her feet and began backing away from the men.

"Get her," One of the men said to his partners.

Four of the men then went chasing after Tracey down the street.

"Help me!" Tracey shouted in horror as she ran down the street from the men.

One of the men then ran out of an alley and grabbed Tracey.

"Hold onto her," One of the crooks said as he pulled out a knife.

Tracey then quickly head-butted the man holding her in the nose. Tracey then tried to scurry away as one of the men grabbed her arm.

"Ugh my nose!" One of the men shouted in pain as he held his nose.

"Check her pockets," One of the men said as he held the knife to Tracey's throat.

The men then pulled Tracey's phone out of her pocket and tossed it aside. A man then grabbed Tracey's necklace and ripped it off her neck.

"Let me go," Tracey said to the men.

"She has nothing but a phone and a couple of necklaces," One of the men said to his friends.

Nathan then looked his head around the corner and saw the men holding Tracey captive.

"What do I do?" Nathan asked himself.

Nathan then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"She's nothing, finish her," One of the men said as he began walking away.

Sirens were then heard in the distance.

"Are those coming here?" One of the men said in confusion.

"Let's get out of here just in case they are," One of the men said as he turned around.

Two cop cars then quickly turned the corner and blocked the road.

"Oh crap!" One of the men shouted in fear as he let go of Tracey.

Tracey then quickly grabbed her items and crawled away from the crooks as the cops got out of their cars.

"Get on your knees with your hands above your head!" One of the cops shouted as he aimed a gun at the crooks.

Nathan then quickly ran over to Tracey to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tracey said as she rose to her feet.

"What were you doing out here?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"You left your lanyard at the Youth Center and I was bringing it back to you," Tracey said to Nathan.

"You could've just left the lanyard at the Youth Center for the night and I would've gotten it tomorrow," Nathan told Tracey as a cop walked up to them.

"You two need to come to the station and wait for your parents there," The cop said to Tracey and Nathan.

Nathan then sighed in disappointment.

"My dad's going to kill me," Nathan said to Tracey as he got into the cop car.

Tracey then got into the car after Nathan and closed the door. The car then drove away as the rain stopped.

Alex walked into an old house with the monster behind him. Alex then walked over and leaned against the wall.

"This is the only place I could think to go without anyone to bother us," Alex said to the monster. "Why don't you start off with your name?"

"I am Fury; I was sent to Earth by my master Sledge to obtain the Energems that were brought to Earth by The Keeper," Fury said to Alex.

"And this is one of those Energems?" Alex asked Fury as he pulled out his Energem.

"No, that one did not belong to Keeper and I'm sure he doesn't know that it exists," Fury told Alex.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Alex asked Fury as he messed with the Energem.

"It will give you incredible power and once you find that power, you will be unstoppable," Fury said to Alex as he sat down on a crate.

Fury's eyes then flashed as a blue and red gun appeared in his hand.

"This can be used with your Energem," Fury said to Alex. "It is your Dino Charge Morpher,"

"Morpher?" Alex said in confusion. "What does it do, turn me into a dinosaur?"

"No, you will become an evil Power Ranger powered by the Spinosaurus," Fury told Alex.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Alex asked Fury.

"I want you to help me find the Energems and defeat The Keeper," Fury said to Alex.

Alex's Energem then flashed in his eyes. Alex then opened his eyes and revealed his eyes glowing red.

"As you wish master," Alex said to Fury as he began laughing evilly.

Tyler ran into the police department and walked up to the counter. Tyler then looked over and saw Tracey and Nathan sitting in the waiting room alone. Tyler then walked over to Tracey and sat down beside her.

"What happened out there?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"We just stumbled into the wrong neighborhood," Nathan said to Tyler.

"That's not what I heard," Tyler said to Nathan.

Tracey then looked over at her father.

"I was just trying to give Nathan his lanyard that he left at the Youth Center," Tracey said to her father. "That's when I bumped into those guys,"

"I'm just glad you're okay and you're lucky that Nathan was there to contact the police," Tyler said to his daughter as he hugged her.

Kyle then walked into the waiting room and saw Tyler hugging Tracey. Nathan then looked up and saw his father.

"My dad's here," Nathan said as he got up.

Nathan then walked over to his father as Tyler turned around. Kyle then walked over to Tyler.

"Is she okay?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, nothing bad happened," Tyler told Kyle.

"She looks scared to death," Kyle said to Tyler as he looked over at Tracey.

"She's just shaken up," Tyler told Kyle as they stepped out of the waiting room.

Tracey then pulled out her necklace and looked at the gem on it.

"I almost lost the necklace grandpa," Tracey said to herself as a tear ran down her face.

Tyler then walked back into the waiting room.

"Come on, let's get you home," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey then slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the police department with her father.

Tracey and Tyler then walked inside of their home. Tracey then quickly walked to the stairs as Tyler closed the door.

"Hold on," Tyler said to Tracey as she began walking up the stairs.

"What is it?" Tracey asked her father.

"I just want to tell you that you're not in trouble," Tyler told Tracey. "Just don't go out to that part of town again,"

"I won't," Tracey said to her father as she turned away.

"I also heard that you got a job today," Tyler said as he walked over to the living room.

"Did David tell you?" Tracey asked her father.

"Yeah, and I think he did the right thing," Tyler said to his daughter.

Tracey then smirked as she began walking up the stairs. Tracey then walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She then took her necklace off and sat it on the counter beside her bed.

Out in the middle of nowhere, a hooded figure walked into a dark room.

"Keeper, three of the Energems have revealed themselves today," A person at a computer desk said to the hooded figure. "And they're all in Angel Grove,"

"Then the time has come to bring the three holders together and inform them of what's to come," The hooded figure said to his partner as he walked into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School's in Session

Tyler walked into Tracey's room and quietly snuck over to the window. Tyler then pulled the window shades open as the sun lit up the room.

"Wake up, you need to get ready," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Oh my God, close the blinds," Tracey said as she covered her eyes with her cover.

"You need to get ready for school," Tyler said to Tracey as he pulled the cover off the bed.

"Ugh," Tracey said in anger as she rose out of the bed.

Tyler then walked out of the room as Tracey grabbed her phone.

Tracey then walked over to her closet and opened it. She then grabbed clothes out of the closet and tossed them onto the bed.

"Hopefully no one is in the bathroom," Tracey said as she walked out of the room.

Tracey then walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door.

"Tracey, I have to go on to work," Tyler said to Tracey from outside the door. "Your mom will take Brody to school on her way to work,"

"Alright, I'll just walk," Tracey said to her father as she turned on the water.

Tyler then walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys off the rack.

"Brody, put your shoes on," Tyler said as he looked over at his son in the living room.

"Okay," Brody said in annoyance as he turned off the TV.

"I'll see you later," Tyler said to Brody as he walked out the door.

"Mom, where's my other shoe?" Brody asked his mother as he looked around in confusion.

"Check your room!" Heather said to Brody from the kitchen.

Brody then ran up the stairs in a hurry with one shoe on his foot. He then walked up to his bedroom door and pushed against the door.

"I need to clean up in here," Brody said as he began digging through his toys on the ground.

Heather then walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Tracey, school starts in forty-five minutes," Heather said to Tracey through the door.

"Alright, I'll try to hurry," Tracey said to her mother.

Heather then walked up to Brody's doorway and looked into his room.

"You're making a mess!" Heather said in astonishment as Brody came out from under his bed.

"At least I found my other shoe," Brody said as he lifted up his hand holding a shoe.

"Good, just put it on and come downstairs," Heather said as she walked away.

Brody then sat down and quickly slipped his shoe on.

"Mom, is breakfast ready?" Brody said to his mom as he walked downstairs.

"Not yet, but you can still come to the table and wait," Heather said to Brody as he walked into the kitchen.

Brody then sat down at the table and looked over and saw his mom pull biscuit's out of the oven.

"Why did dad leave so early this morning?" Brody asked Heather.

"It's his first day at the Police Department," Heather told Brody. "He had to go set stuff up,"

"Dad's going to be the best cop ever," Brody said to his mother.

"Well, he's not a cop," Heather said as she laughed.

"Then what is he?" Brody asked his mom.

"He's a detective," Heather said to Brody as she sat a plate down in front of Brody on the table.

Tracey then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Tracey as she saw a nervous look on her face.

"I'm just a little nervous about school," Tracey said to her mother.

"You're scared about going to school?" Brody said in confusion as he snickered.

"No, I'm not scared," Tracey said to her brother. "Just nervous,"

"Oh you'll be fine sweetie," Heather said as she sat a plate down in front of Tracey.

"I hope so," Tracey said as she picked up the biscuit off the plate.

"Are you going to sign up for anything Tracey?" Heather asked her daughter. "Like cheerleading, the band or a club?"

"I would be too busy since I work at the Youth Center after school," Tracey said to her mom.

"I'm sure David could work out a schedule for you," Heather said to Tracey.

"Mom, I don't want to do any of that stuff anyway," Tracey said to her mother.

"You would be a great cheerleader though," Heather said to Tracey.

"Too bad I don't want to be one," Tracey said as she smirked.

Tracey then left the table and walked to the living room. Tracey then looked into the mirror and saw her necklace around her neck. She then wrapped her hand around the gem hanging on the necklace and sighed.

"Mom, I'm heading out," Tracey said to her mother as she grabbed her bag off the couch.

"Be careful on your way there!" Heather shouted to Tracey as Tracey walked out the door.

Tyler was sitting at his desk reading papers as a man walked up to his desk.

"Hey, the chief wants you in his office," Another detective said to Tyler.

"Alright, tell him I'll be back there in a second," Tyler said as he placed the papers back in the folder.

Tyler then rose from his seat and left his station.

"Is this a meeting or something?" Tyler asked the other detective.

"I don't know, he just said it was important," The detective said to Tyler.

Tyler then opened the door and stepped into the office.

"So he's the new guy?" The chief asked the detective that walked in with Tyler.

"Yes sir," The detective said as he stepped to the side.

"Let me go ahead and ask you something," The chief said to Tyler.

"Fire away," Tyler said to the Chief as he sat down in front of his desk.

"Are you sure you can handle what you're getting into?" The chief asked Tyler.

"Well, this stuff shouldn't be as bad as what I've been through in my life," Tyler said to the chief as he smirked.

"Your papers say that you lived here in Angel Grove when you were a kid," The chief said as he looked at through papers on his desk.

"That's right, I moved away once I was married and had a child," Tyler said to the chief.

"So, why did you come back here?" The chief asked Tyler.

"My father passed away a few years ago," Tyler said to the chief. "I didn't want my mom living here all alone at her age,"

"Do you have any experience in detective work?" The chief asked Tyler.

"I worked for the Seattle Police Department for a few years, and I'm pretty sure I've learned some things from friends of mine," Tyler said as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Who're these friends?" The chief asked Tyler.

"Oh, just some officers and detectives from Seattle," Tyler said to the chief.

"I'm sure you know of the weird things that have happened here in Angel Grove correct?" The chief asked Tyler.

"I've heard some weird things about it from my father when I was younger, but I'm positive I'll be alright even if little green men attack," Tyler said to the chief as he smiled.

"Alright, go on back to your station," The chief said to Tyler as he turned away in his chair.

Tyler then walked out of the room and headed back to his station. Tyler then walked up to his station and saw someone sitting at his desk.

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked the man.

"Oh, sorry," The man said as he quickly got up. "My name is Pete; I'm supposed to be your new partner,"

"Really?" Tyler asked Pete as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir," Pete said to Tyler as he pulled up another chair and sat down.

"Then how about you get on that computer and start searching for info about those power problems that occurred the other day," Tyler said to Pete.

"On it," Pete said as he quickly moved his chair over to the computer.

Tyler then leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Tracey walked up to a locker and placed a card on the scanner. The locker then opened as Nathan walked up behind Tracey.

"Hey, are you feeling better after last night?" Nathan said to Tracey.

"Don't mention that," Tracey told Nathan.

"Oh, sorry," Nathan said to Tracey as he leaned against the lockers behind him.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Eli or something anyway?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"No, he's busy hanging out with Christa," Nathan told Tracey.

Tracey then placed her bag in her locker and closed it.

"How about you just show me where homeroom is then?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"Oh, it's right down the hall," Nathan said to Tracey as he pointed behind him.

Someone in the background was then heard kicking their locker. Tracey and Nathan then turned around and saw a girl fighting with her locker. Nathan and Tracey then walked over to the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Tracey asked Sam.

"Well my locker won't open even though I've scanned my ID multiple times across it," The girl said to Tracey.

Nathan then leaned forward and took a closer look at the scanner.

"Ah, it looks like you got one of the glitched scanners," Nathan said to the girl.

"Ugh, that would explain it," The girl said in annoyance.

"Yeah, you better report that to the Principal to get it fixed up," Nathan told the girl. "But you could probably share a locker with someone until then,"

"I guess she could share mine," Tracey said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh thank you," The girl said to Tracey as she jumped in joy. "By the way, my name is Sam,"

"It's nice to meet you Sam, I'm Nathan," Nathan said to Sam as he shook her hand.

"I'm Tracey," Tracey said to Sam.

"Thank you guys for helping me," Sam said to Nathan and Tracey.

"Come on, let's go put you stuff in my locker before the bell rings," Tracey said to Sam as they walked away.

"I'll see you guys later," Nathan said to Tracey.

Tyler was sitting at a computer looking at images online of strange things.

"Hey Pete, have you ever seen this stuff from Chicago?" Tyler asked Pete.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked Tyler.

"I'm talking about all this weird protesting stuff going on right now," Tyler told Pete.

Pete then began chuckling.

"Yeah that kind of stuff can get out of hand rather quickly," Pete said to Tyler as he continued searching on the computer.

Pete then snapped his fingers.

"Bingo!" Pete said to Tyler as he turned the monitor towards him.

"Is that about the power problems?" Tyler asked Pete.

"Yeah and there's some pretty crazy stuff on here," Pete told Tyler.

Tyler then walked over to Pete's desk and looked on the monitor.

"Witnesses report of a lion monster attacking transformers on the outside of Angel Grove," Tyler said out loud as he read the page.

"Yeah, these people can come up with some crazy stuff," Pete said to Tyler as he laughed. "Like this one guy here; he says that it was big foot,"

"That's crazy alright," Tyler said to Pete as he walked back over to his desk.

Tracey placed her books inside of her locker as the bell rang. She then closed her locker and jumped as she was startled by Sam.

"Is something wrong?" Tracey asked Sam.

"No, I just wanted to find someone to sit with at lunch," Sam said to Tracey.

"Well, you could sit with me," Tracey told Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said to Tracey as she smiled a little.

"Are you always this nervous?" Tracey asked Sam.

"I can't really help it, I'm new here," Sam said to Tracey as they walked down the hall.

"I'm new too, but I'm not nervous at all," Tracey said to Sam. "Just stay calm and get to know more people,"

"I guess I could try that," Sam said to Tracey.

"Besides, you already met me," Tracey said to Sam as they walked into the Lunchroom.

Tracey and Sam then sat down at a table together. Tracey then began looking around the lunchroom.

"Are you looking for someone?" Sam asked Tracey.

"No, I'm just curious," Tracey said to Sam.

Sam then looked over towards the entrance and gasped.

"What is it?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked over.

Tracey then cringed in disgust as a boy in a leather jacket came walking into the lunchroom.

"Ugh, he's flirting with all the girls he walks by," Tracey said in disgust.

"He's cute," Sam said quietly to herself.

"Oh come on Sam, don't be blinded by his looks," Tracey said to Sam.

The boy then looked over and saw Tracey and Sam sitting at a table alone. He then smirked and walked over to the table.

"I can't stand guys like that," Tracey said to Sam.

Tracey then looked over at Sam.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Sam.

"He's right behind you," Sam said nervously.

Tracey then looked over her shoulder and saw the boy.

"I haven't ever seen you two ladies here before," He said to Sam and Tracey.

"And I hope I never see you again," Tracey said as she looked away.

"Ah, you're one of the girls that are tough to get with," The boy said as he sat down beside Tracey.

"No, I'm one of the girls who aren't stupid enough to go out with you," Tracey said as she got up.

"My name is Dante," Dante said as he held his hand out to Tracey.

Tracey looked down at Dante's hand and snickered. Sam then grabbed Dante's hand and shook it.

"My name is Sam," Sam said to Dante.

"Well, I need to go find my friends," Dante said to Tracey and Sam. "See you girls later,"

"Sam, don't fall for that guy," Tracey said to Sam.

"I already fell for him," Sam said to Tracey.

Tracey then rolled her eyes and sighed. She then looked over and saw Eli walk into the lunchroom with his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'll be back in a second," Tracey said to Sam as she began walking away.

Tracey then walked over to Eli and Christa's table.

"Oh no," Christa said quietly.

Eli then turned around and saw Tracey standing behind him.

"Can I help you Tracey?" Eli asked Tracey.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something about Nathan," Tracey said to Eli.

"Oh, alright," Eli said as he began smiling.

"Where did he get that gem on his lanyard from?" Tracey asked Eli.

"I don't know, but that's not the kind of question I was expecting," Eli said to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes then widened.

"Oh, you thought I was trying to get advice from you to hook up with him didn't you?" Tracey asked Eli.

"That is what it sounded like," Christa said to Tracey as she giggled.

"Why do you want to know where he got that thing form anyway?" Eli asked Tracey.

Tracey then revealed the gem on her necklace.

"It's just like mine," Tracey said to Eli.

"No, his is green and yours is red," Eli told Tracey as he looked away.

"That's not what I mean," Tracey said in annoyance.

"Look, only Nathan can tell you where he got that thing from, so go talk to him," Eli said to Tracey.

Tracey then walked back over to Sam and left the lunchroom with her.

Nathan walked up to his locker and opened it. He then placed his books in the locker. Nathan then looked over at a picture of him, his father and his grandfather at the river.

"Man those were good times," Nathan said to himself as he smiled.

Nathan then closed his locker and saw Tracey standing beside him.

"Where did you come from?" Nathan said in astonishment.

"Where's your lanyard?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"What, why?" Nathan said in confusion.

"That gem on it, there's something strange about it," Tracey told Nathan.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan said in confusion.

Tracey then took her necklace off and showed the red gem to Nathan.

"It looks just like mine," Nathan said in amazement.

Nathan then pulled his lanyard out of his pocket and revealed the green gem.

"Where did you get that gem?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"I found it in a river while I was fishing with my dad and grandpa," Nathan told Tracey.

"So you just found it?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I saw the thing glowing in the water and pulled it out of a rock," Nathan told Tracey.

"My grandfather found mine when he was excavating a cave," Tracey told Nathan as she turned away.

"These things can't be normal," Nathan said to Tracey as the bell began ringing.

"We better get to class and worry about this later," Tracey said to Nathan.

Nathan then walked away from Tracey and headed to class. Tracey then looked over at a window and saw someone walk by.

"What was that?" Tracey said in confusion as she walked towards the window.

Tracey then looked out the window and saw no one.

"I guess it was just a bird's shadow," Tracey said as she walked away.

Fury then looked into the school through the window and saw Tracey walking away.

"That girl has an Energem on her, I can smell it," Fury said as his eyes began glowing.

Tyler was sitting at his desk at work writing on papers as Pete screamed.

"What the hell?" Tyler said in confusion as he looked over at Pete.

"Look at this, kids from the high school are posting online about the high school having electricity problems," Pete said to Tyler.

"When were the posts from?" Tyler asked Pete.

"Just a few minutes ago," Pete said to Tyler.

"Come on, we need to head down there," Tyler said to Pete as he grabbed his coat.

"Are you sure about this?" Pete asked Tyler as he followed him.

Tracey was outside with Sam running around the track for PE.

"So, can you handle this running?" Tracey asked Sam as she looked over and saw Sam breathing heavily.

"Not really, but I want to get done with this stuff as fast as possible," Sam said to Tracey as she began slowing down.

"Don't overdue yourself," Tracey said to Sam as she continued running.

Sam then came to a stop and bent over breathing heavily.

"Man I need to get used to this," Sam said to herself as she began walking again.

Sam then looked over towards the gym and saw something standing on the roof.

"Why is that guy on the roof?" Sam wondered as she continued walking along the track.

The person then walked away as Tracey ran back up to Sam.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tracey asked Sam.

"I just saw someone on the roof," Sam said to Tracey as the two continued running.

Tracey then looked over at the roof and saw no one.

"I don't see anyone," Tracey said in confusion.

Alex walked over to Fury on the roof and sat down on a vent near him.

"One of the Energems is running around the football field at the moment," Alex said to Fury.

"And what about the other ones I was sensing?" Fury asked Alex.

"I have a feeling they're down in the field house underneath us," Alex told Fury.

"Then I will drain the building of its electricity so you can flush them out of the field house," Fury said to Alex as he began walking away.

"As you wish," Alex said to Fury as he pulled out his morpher.

Alex then inserted his Energem into his morpher and transformed as he walked across the roof.

Fury then leapt off the roof and landed in the parking lot. Fury then began walking towards a power pole across the street from the school as a cop car pulled up. Tyler and Pete then quickly got out of the cop car and aimed their guns at Fury.

"Hold it right there Mr. Pussy Cat," Pete said to Fury.

"Pete now is not the time for jokes," Tyler said to Pete.

Fury then looked over at Tyler and Pete and snickered. Fury then raised his sword into the air and aimed it at the transformer on the power pole.

"Put your weapon down!" Tyler shouted to Fury.

Electrical bolts then shot out of Fury's sword and hit the transformer. The electricity from the transformer then traveled through the electricity coming from Fury's sword and entered Fury's body. Fury began glowing as the electricity entered his body. Pete then began firing his gun at Fury as Tyler watched Fury absorb the electricity.

Tracey and Sam were running around the track as the football stadium lights began exploding above them. The girls running the track screamed in horror and ran off the track.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion as Sam ran away.

Tracey then looked over and saw some in a dark blue costume with red sleeves jump off the roof.

"This better be a prank of some sort," Tracey said to herself as she took off running towards the field house.

Alex then kicked the field house door down and walked inside. Teenage boys came running past Alex screaming as the power faded on and off.

"Where are the Energems!" Alex shouted as he grabbed one of the teenaged boys.

The boy shivered in fear and couldn't speak. Alex then tossed the boy aside and came up to the weight room. Alex then tried to open the weight room door and saw that it was blocked by weights. Alex then kicked the door down and moved the weights aside with ease.

"Dude, I didn't know it was Halloween already," Nathan said to Eli in horror.

Alex then looked over at Nathan and saw the Green Energem on his lanyard.

"Hand over that Energem now!" Alex shouted in anger as he walked towards Nathan and Eli.

Nathan then looked down at his gem and saw it glowing.

"Why should I?" Nathan asked Alex.

"Because it will decide if you live or die," Alex said to Nathan as he walked up to him.

Tracey then walked up to the weight room door and saw Nathan and Eli stuck in the weight room with the mysterious person.

"Hand it over!" Alex shouted in frustration as he held his hand out.

Nathan then looked over and saw Tracey at the door behind Alex. Nathan then took off his lanyard and looked down in depression.

"Here!" Nathan shouted as he hurled his lanyard across the weight room to Tracey.

Alex then turned around and saw Tracey grab the lanyard.

"Give that to me!" Alex shouted as he walked towards Tracey.

"No way," Tracey said to the mysterious man as she ran away.

Alex then went chasing after Tracey as Nathan and Eli escaped from the weight room.

"What the hell was that?" Eli asked Nathan.

"You think I know?" Nathan said in confusion.

Nathan and Eli then ran out of the field house and saw the mysterious man slice through the fence to the parking lot with a weapon.

"That guy is going to kill Tracey if we don't do something," Nathan said to Eli.

"Then what do we do?" Eli asked Nathan.

Nathan then looked over and saw a truck parked outside of the field house.

Tracey then ran up to the parking lot and saw a cop car in the middle of the road. Tracey then looked over and saw her father aiming a gun at someone.

"Dad!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards her father.

"No stay there!" Tyler shouted to Tracey as he looked over at her.

Tyler then saw the person chasing Tracey shove a car aside with ease.

"No, that can't be," Tyler said in disbelief.

Fury then stopped glowing as he began laughing. Tracey then ran over to her father breathing heavily.

"We need to get out of here," Tracey said to her father.

"Now Talon Ranger, take the Energems!" Fury shouted as he pointed at Tracey.

"As you wish," Talon Ranger said as he continued walking towards Tracey.

A truck then drove up out of nowhere and hit Talon Ranger sending him rolling down a hill. Nathan and Eli then got out of the truck and ran over to Tracey.

"No!" Fury shouted in anger as his eyes began glowing.

Tyler then saw Fury preparing to attack. Tyler then shoved Tracey out of the way and began firing his gun at Fury.

"Take this!" Fury shouted as he fired electric blasts at the cop car.

Tyler and Pete were hit by the blasts and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dad!" Tracey shouted in horror as she saw her father lying on the ground.

Fury then began laughing evilly as Tracey's Energem began glowing. Nathan then looked down and saw his Energem glowing in Tracey's hand.

"Hey, look!" Nathan said in astonishment as he grabbed his lanyard from Tracey.

Eli then reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing blue Energem on his car keys.

"They're all glowing!" Tracey said in amazement.

"Three of Keeper's Energems are here for the taking!" The monster said to himself.

"And you won't take them from us!" Nathan shouted to Fury.

"Why do I have a feeling that the three of us were given these gems for a reason?" Tracey asked Eli and Nathan.

"Vivix, rise!" Fury shouted as green ooze rose out of the ground and formed into multiple monsters.

The teens watched in horror as monsters rose from the ground and surrounded Fury

"They look like something that washed up on the beach," Nathan said to the others.

Fury then stepped forward and roared as his eyes began glowing.

"Attack!" Fury shouted as he pointed his sword towards Tracey, Eli and Nathan.

"Here they come!" Eli shouted as he prepared himself.

Tracey then took off running towards the Vivix and Fury.

"Tracey!" Nathan shouted to her.

Tracey then ran up and kicked a Vivix back into a group and knocked them over.

"She can't fight them alone," Eli said to Nathan as he took off running.

A Vivix then began sneaking up on Tracey from behind as Eli ran up and shoulder blocked the Vivix to the ground. Tracey then quickly turned around and saw Eli.

"I could've handled him," Tracey said to Eli.

"Sure you could," Eli said as he turned away.

A group of Vivix then pulled out weapons and aimed at the teens.

"Oh no," Nathan said in horror.

"Fire!" Fury shouted as the Vivix began firing blasts at them.

Tracey, Eli and Nathan then fell to the ground in pain.

"Your Energems are mine now," Fury said as he began walking towards them.

"No, you can't have them," Tracey said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I don't know where you came from, but you don't belong here," Nathan said to Fury.

"I won't give up until you leave my friends alone," Eli said as the three Energems began glowing again.

"Ugh, I can't see!" Fury shouted as he was blinded by the light.

Three blasters then appeared in Tracey, Eli and Nathan's hands.

"Where did these things come from?" Nathan said in confusion.

"I don't know?" Eli said to Nathan as he examined the blaster.

"Hey, look on the front," Tracey said to Eli and Nathan. "There's a small hole and it looks like our gems can fit in there,"

"And there's this too," Eli said as he began spinning a wheel on the side of the blaster.

Tracey then inserted the Energem into the blaster.

"Maybe, I spin this barrel now?" Tracey guessed as she began spinning the barrel.

Sparks then began flying out of the blaster as the barrel spun on it.

"Whoa!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"No!" Fury shouted as he reached for Tracey.

Tracey then pulled the trigger on the blaster and fired a powerful blast and hit Fury.

"Nice aim," Eli said to Tracey as the blast then began coming back towards her.

"Uh, why is it coming back?" Nathan asked the others.

Tracey then screamed as the blast hit her.

"Oh my God!" Eli said in astonishment.

Tracey then opened her eyes and looked over at Eli and Nathan.

"What?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Tracey, you're wearing some kind of armor," Nathan said to her.

"And it looks like that other guys that attacked us in the weight room!" Eli said in amazement.

Tracey then looked in the mirror of the car and gasped.

"What the heck is this?" Tracey said as she put her hands on her helmet.

"No, the Energem is now bonded with her DNA!" Fury shouted in anger.

"Bonded?" Tracey said as she turned around.

Eli then inserted his Energem into his blaster.

"Not you too," Nathan said to Eli.

"We have to stop this monster and get help for Tracey's dad," Eli said as he spun the barrel on his blaster.

Eli then pointed his blaster into the air and fired. The blast then came back down and hit Eli. The smoke then cleared and revealed Eli in a Blue suit.

"Alright then," Nathan said as he quickly inserted his Energem into the blaster and spun the barrel.

Nathan then fired the blaster and let the blast hit him.

"Green looks nice on you man," Eli said to Nathan.

"They've all morphed into Power Rangers," Fury said in anger as he clenched his fist.

"Power what?" Tracey said in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Legend of the Keeper

Tracey, Nathan and Eli were battling Fury and his foot soldiers known as Vivix near the high school parking lot. Alex then slowly crawled up the hill and saw Fury attacking Nathan with his sword.

"Nathan!" Eli shouted as he shoved a Vivix away.

Eli then ran over to Nathan and kicked Fury away from him.

"I'm fine," Nathan said as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Don't worry about Fury, just go after the Vivix for now," Eli told Nathan as he began firing his blaster at Vivix running towards them.

"Eli's right, Fury is too strong for the three of us right now," Tracey said as she dodged a Vivix's kick.

Tracey then kicked a Vivix onto the hood of the cop car.

"I'm sick of just standing around," Alex said in anger as he took off running.

"Not him again!" Eli said in astonishment as Talon Ranger kicked Tracey in the back.

Tracey then fell to the ground and rolled away from Alex.

"That was a cheap shot!" Tracey said in anger as she rose to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked Tracey as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine," Tracey said to Nathan as she shoved him away.

"Talon Ranger, stand down for now," Fury said to Alex as he walked up.

"I'm not someone who just stands by and watches," Alex said to Fury as he turned around.

"Then you must face a punishment for ignoring my orders," Fury said to Alex.

Talon Ranger then groaned in anger and turned away from the Rangers. He then began walking away as Fury turned towards the Rangers.

"Let's light this cat up," Eli said to the other Rangers as he pulled out his blaster.

The three Rangers then began shooting Fury with repeated blasts from their morphers. Fury then fell down to one knee as he blocked the blasts.

"How can he handle so much damage?" Nathan said in amazement.

Fury then roared as lightning began shooting from his body. Lightning bolts then hit the Rangers and knocked them to the ground. Fury then rose to his feet snarling.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me Rangers," Fury said as he teleported away.

"That's right, run away you pussy cat!" Nathan shouted to Fury as he stood up.

"Dude, don't do that!" Eli said to Nathan as he hit him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that thing to come back again," Nathan said to Eli as the Ranger's belt buckles began beeping.

"What's that noise?" Tracey said in confusion.

"It's our buckle things," Nathan said as he grabbed his buckle.

The screen then lite up and revealed a man sitting in the shadows.

"So your Energems have finally activated," The man said to them.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked the man.

"Well, I can't tell you that over the Dinocom," The man said to Nathan.

"How about you at least tell us what the heck is going on?" Eli asked the man.

"Yeah, you would have to come to the base for that," The man said to Eli.

"You're saying that like we know where this base is," Eli said to the man.

"Oh don't worry, we can just teleport you here," The man said to Eli.

"Wait, we can't leave my father here," Tracey said to Eli.

"Oh yeah, I've contacting paramedics for your father and his friend already, so it's best for you to leave now before they arrive," The man said to the Rangers.

"Should we go?" Nathan asked the others.

"I don't know if we can trust this guy," Eli said to the others.

"Well, he knows what our buckles are called and he knows about the Energems," Tracey said to Eli.

"Yeah and Fury knew about the Energems too," Eli told Tracey.

"Hey, Fury and his goons can't contact you through the Dinocom, only me and my mentor can," The man said to the Rangers.

"Fine, we'll come meet you," Tracey said to the man.

"Alright, I'm activating the teleporter now," The man said as the Dinocom turned off.

The three Rangers then teleported away as sirens could be heard in the distance.

Fury and Alex walked into a room where Vivix were working. A robotic monster then walked into the room and gasped.

"Fury, you finally returned!" He said in astonishment.

"Yes, now where's Sledge?" Fury asked him.

"He's busy counting the prisoners with Poisandra," The monster said to Fury.

"Tell him that I've found a holder for the evil Energem," Fury said to the monster. "He has even made good use of the Energem already,"

"I assume this boy is the holder, correct?" The monster asked Fury as he looked over at Alex.

"Who're you calling a boy you piece of scrap metal?" Alex said to the monster as he walked up to him.

"Oh, I better go make sure that the engines aren't overheating," The monster said as he walked away nervously.

"Wrench is a pathetic weakling," Fury said to Alex.

"What are we going to do now?" Alex asked Fury.

"We're going to choose one of Sledge's prisoners and take them to Earth to help us steal those Energems," Fury said to Alex.

Tracey, Eli and Nathan suddenly appeared in a dark room. Tracey then took her helmet off and looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Eli asked the others as he took his helmet off.

"Looks like some kind of lab," Tracey said as she looked over at the computers.

"That's correct," Someone said to them as the lights came on.

The Rangers then looked across the room and saw someone sitting in a computer chair.

"My name is Alan," Alan said as he rose from his chair. "I'm the one who created all of your weapons,"

"So why did you choose us?" Nathan asked Alan.

"Oh, that wasn't me," Alan said as he walked up.

"That was me," A person in a hooded robe said as they walked into the room.

The person then took the hood off and revealed their face.

"You're an alien," Eli said to him.

"Yes, my name is Keeper and it was I who brought the Energems to Earth," Keeper said to the Rangers.

"So, how many Energems are there?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"Ten, and you have three," Keeper said to Tracey.

"Why did you bring the Energems here?" Eli asked Keeper.

"I crash landed on this planet while escaping from a Bounty Hunter known as Sledge," Keeper said to Eli. "I then gifted ten Dinosaurs with Energems to keep them hidden from Sledge,"

"Wait, if you gave the Energems to Dinosaurs, that means you've been here on Earth for millions of years," Nathan said to Keeper.

"That is correct," Keeper said as he nodded.

"Now, here's an important question for you three," Alan said to them.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Have you seen anyone else with Energems like yours?" Alan asked them.

"Well there was another Ranger like us working with Fury," Tracey said to Alan.

"That's odd, none of the other seven Energems have been activated," Alan said in confusion.

"Sledge must have created an Energem of his own," Keeper said to the Rangers and Alan.

"Then we need to hurry and find the black and pink Energems so the zords can be activated," Alan told Keeper.

"Zords?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Giant robotic Dinosaurs that will help you against Sledge's army," Alan told Tracey.

"That sounds cool," Nathan said as he smiled.

Tracey then looked over and saw crystals on the wall.

"What are these?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Oh I almost forgot that," Alan said as he walked over to Tracey.

Tracey then pulled out her Energem and saw that it was glowing. The Energem then shot out of Tracey's hand and stuck between two crystals.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Don't worry, that's supposed to happen," Alan said to Tracey. "It charges your Dino Chargers,"

"Dino Chargers, what are those?" Nathan asked Alan.

"They're batteries I created to power up your weapons, zords and gear," Alan said as he handed Tracey a red charger.

"It has a Tyrannosaurus on it," Tracey said as she looked at the charger.

"That's because the Red Energem was protected by the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Alan told Tracey.

"The Blue and Green Energems were protected by the Stegosaurus and Velociraptor," Keeper said to Eli and Nathan.

"And this Sledge guy, how dangerous is he?" Eli asked Keeper.

"Very dangerous, he uses his own prisoners as weapons for his army," Keeper said to Eli. "Because of me, Sledge wants to destroy the Earth once he gets his hands on the Energems,"

"Well, we won't let that happen," Tracey said to Keeper.

"First you need to find the Black and Pink Energems," Alan said to Tracey.

"How do we do that?" Nathan asked Alan as he leaned against the wall.

"It could be a challenge or it could be very easy," Alan said to Nathan. "You just have to watch out for gems that are similar to yours,"

"Yeah, that sounds complicated," Nathan said with a sigh.

"Alan will also be keeping an eye out for the missing Energems by tracing the area for powerful readings," Keeper said to the Rangers.

"I guess we can start looking at school tomorrow," Tracey said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, except the school was demolished by Fury and that evil Ranger," Eli told Tracey.

"That's right," Nathan said as he sighed.

Eli then pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Oh man, we better get back home before our parents freak out about what happened at school," Eli said to the others.

"You are free to go for now," Keeper said to the Rangers.

"Thanks, we'll contact you if we find anything," Tracey said to Alan and Keeper.

"And we'll do the same if there's any trouble," Alan said to Tracey.

"Let's get home before we get in big trouble," Tracey said to the others as she walked away.

Eli and Nathan then followed Tracey out of the lab.

"Keeper, are you sure we did the right thing by not sending help for them earlier?" Alan asked Keeper.

"They did fine on their own," Keeper said to Alan as he walked away.

Alan then sighed and walked back over to the computer.

Tracey then walked into her house and saw her mother grabbing her keys off the rack.

"Is dad okay?" Tracey asked her mom.

"I'm going to go check on him at the hospital right now," Heather said to her.

"I guess I'll stay here and watch Brody," Tracey said to her mom.

"Thank you, and make sure he doesn't get scared about what happened," Heather said to Tracey as she opened the door.

Heather then walked out the door and got into her car. Tracey then closed the door and turned around and saw Brody sitting on the stairs.

"Is dad going to be okay?" Brody asked Tracey.

Tracey then walked over to Brody and sat down beside him.

"He'll be fine," Tracey said to Brody as she put her arm on his shoulders. "Dad's a tough guy,"

"Where have you been?" Brody asked Tracey.

"I was being kept in a safe place with the other students," Tracey said to Brody.

Brody then stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed," Brody said to Tracey as he walked away.

Tracey then stood up and began walking up the stairs. She then walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She then pulled the Energem out of her pocket and stared at it.

"Maybe Grandpa did give me this for a reason," Tracey said to herself as he sat the Energem down.

Tracey then glanced over at her door and saw a box sitting at her door.

"What is this?" Tracey said in confusion as she walked over to the box.

Tracey then picked up the box and carried it over to her bed. She then pulled the lid off the box and revealed papers and books. Tracey then groaned and tossed the box off the bed.

"I already told mom that I didn't want that crap," Tracey said as papers flew into the air.

A piece of paper then landed on her bed. Tracey then looked over at the paper and gasped.

"Impossible!" Tracey said in astonishment. "It's Fury!"

Tracey grabbed the drawing of Fury and looked closer at it.

"All of these things belonged to Grandpa," Tracey said as she knelt down on the ground and began picking the papers.

As Tracey picked up a piece of paper a picture was uncovered.

"What's this?" Tracey asked herself as she picked up the picture.

Tracey's eyes then slowly began to water.

"It's me and grandpa when I was little," Tracey said to herself as she smiled. "Wait, what's on Grandpa's wrist?"

Tracey then looked closely at her grandpa in the picture.

"He has an Energem on his bracelet!" Tracey said in astonishment. "And it's a bright blue one,"

Tracey then picked up one of the books and opened it up to the first page.

"Day 1 of excavation, a Tyrannosaurus tooth was found," Tracey read to herself.

Tracey then sighed and turned to a different page.

"Day 43 of excavation, a cave has been uncovered with ancient drawings of unique creatures," Tracey read to herself as a picture fell out of the book.

Tracey then picked up the picture and saw the ancient drawings in the picture.

"One of these looks like Fury," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey then picked the book back up and turned the page.

"Day 45 of excavation, our tools and site were destroyed while away, someone or something caused this," Tracey read to herself.

"Day 47, workers begin disappearing from site and cannot be found," Tracey read to herself. "Weird,"

Tracey then began flipping through the book and found an unfinished page.

"Day 64, I am the only person left, many tried to escape but failed. If anyone finds this diary, give it to my family and let them know that I will always be with them no matter wha-," Tracey read to herself.

Tracey then closed the book and wiped a tear off of her face.

"Fury was the one who killed my grandfather," Tracey said to herself as she rose to her feet.

Tracey then looked over at the mirror at her reflection. She then clenched her in anger.

"I will make sure that Fury gets what he deserves next time I see him," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey then turned her light off and laid down. Tracey then fell asleep a few minutes later.

Eli was sitting at a table at the Youth Center as Christa came walking in through the door. Christa then sat down beside Eli at the table.

"Did you see what happened yesterday?" Christa asked Eli.

"Yeah, I was in the weight room when it happened," Eli told Christa as he leaned against the window.

"What exactly happened?" Christa asked Eli.

"I don't know, the power started going crazy," Eli said to Christa. "It was just an electrical problem,"

Christa then pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of the weight room on it.

"Does this look like an electrical problem?" Christa asked Eli as she showed the picture to him.

"When did that happen?" Eli said in confusion.

"Probably after all you guys in the weight room evacuated the field house," Christa said to Eli.

Christa then looked over and saw Sam walking by.

"Hey, weren't you outside with the girls on the track?" Christa asked Sam.

Sam then looked over at Christa in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked Christa.

"Did you see anything weird aside from the stadium lights going crazy?" Christa asked Sam.

"Well, I did see some blonde haired guy on the roof," Sam told Christa.

Eli's eyes then widened.

"When did you see that guy?" Eli asked Sam.

"Just before the electrical problems began happening," Sam told Eli.

"So whoever that guy is was the one behind it," Christa said to Eli and Sam as she began thinking to herself.

Eli then laid his head down on the table and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked Eli.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well," Eli told Christa.

Sam then walked over to a table and sat down.

Alan was sitting at a computer in the lab looking at a map of Angel Grove as Keeper walked into the room.

"Alan, you have been searching for another Energem ever since the Rangers left last night," Keeper said to Alan.

"I know," Alan said as he rubbed his eyes. "But we need to locate those last Energems before this cold front gets here,"

"Cold Front?" Keeper said in confusion.

"Yeah and it's not natural," Alan said to Keeper.

"It must be Ice Age behind this," Keeper said to Alan as he walked up to the computer.

"Why would Ice Age be coming to Angel Grove?" Alan wondered.

"Fury must be planning something," Keeper told Alan. "Keep searching and contact the Rangers if anything suspicious comes up,"

Keeper then walked away as Alan sighed. A red marker then appeared on the map as the computer began beeping.

"That's an Energem signal!" Alan said in astonishment.

Alan then clicked on the location. An image of the high school then appeared on the screen.

Nathan came up to the high school and saw it marked off with police tape. Nathan then walked under the police tape and headed down towards the field house. Nathan then quietly moved the broken door aside and walked into the dark room.

"Man, that evil Ranger destroyed this place," Nathan said to himself as he shined the flashlight around the room.

Nathan then walked over to the lockers and saw doors torn off the hinges.

"I guess he was trying to find me and Eli's Energems," Nathan said to himself as he turned towards the weight room.

"Let's get to work and fix this place up," Someone outside of the field house said to his friends.

Nathan then quickly turned off his flashlight and ran into the coach's office. Nathan then peeked out the door and saw construction workers walk into the field house. The workers walked into the weight room and began gasping.

"Damn, he on Earth could've done this?" One of the workers said to the other as Nathan quietly ran out of the field house.

"That was close," Nathan said to himself as he ran past the police tape.

Nathan then took off running down the street and escaped the area.

Tracey was walking through the park when her Dinocom began going off. She then pulled out her Dinocom and looked at the radar on the screen.

"There's an energy signal coming from somewhere here in the park," Tracey said to herself as she looked around in confusion

Tracey then walked up a hill while staring at the radar.

"The Skate Park is on the other side of the hill," Tracey said to herself. "Whoever has this Energem is there,"

Tracey then walked up to the top of the hill. Tracey then looked down at the Skate Park and saw people in black hoodies skating on one side and other people on the other side.

"It could be any of them," Tracey said to herself.

"What're you doing here bello?" Someone said to Tracey.

Tracey then turned around and saw Dante standing behind her.

"I was just walking through on my way to work," Tracey said to Dante as she hid the Dinocom in her back pocket.

"Oh yeah, you work at that Youth Center," Dante said to Tracey as he smirked.

"Look, I don't have time for your flirting," Tracey said to Dante as she walked by.

"I wasn't trying to flirt," Dante said to Tracey as she walked away down the hill.

Tracey then pulled the Dinocom out of her pocket and checked the radar. Dante then watched Tracey walk away as he smirked.

"Crap, the signal is gone," Tracey said in frustration.

Tracey then looked around as she aimed the Dinocom in different directions.

"Well, I was close, but I need to get to work," Tracey said as she began walking down the sidewalk.

Fury then walked out from behind a tree laughing evilly as he stepped out in front of Tracey.

"You," Tracey said to Fury as she put the Dinocom away.

"So that Keeper has sent you out to find the missing Energems," Fury said to Tracey.

Tracey then clenched her fist as her face began turning red.

"You, you killed my grandfather," Tracey said as she gritted her teeth.

"I've killed many people," Fury said as he snickered.

Tracey then pulled a Charger out of her pocket as her morpher appeared in her hand.

"Dino Charger!" Tracey shouted as she held out the Charger.

Tracey then inserted the Charger into her morpher and spun the barrel.

"Unleash the Power!" Tracey shouted as she fired her morpher into the air.

A red energy wave then fell from the sky and hit Tracey and morphed her.

"Vivix!" Fury shouted as a group of Vivix rose from the ground around him.

Tracey then pulled out her Saber as she began running towards the Vivix.

"Attack!" Fury shouted as the Vivix began running towards Tracey.

Tracey then ran into the group of Vivix and began slashing away.

"Fury!" Tracey shouted as she struck down three Vivix in one swipe. "Fight me!"

Tracey then quickly took out the last Vivix and began breathing heavily.

"Tracey, you can't handle Fury by yourself," Alan said to Tracey through the Dinocom.

"He already deserves to be destroyed because of what he did," Tracey said in anger as Fury began walking towards her.

"Your Energem will be mine," Fury said as he raised his sword into the air as it began glowing.

"Heads up rosso!" Someone shouted from behind Tracey.

Tracey then turned around and saw a black blur jump over her head.

"Who is that?" Fury said in confusion.

Tracey then turned around and saw a black ranger in front of her.

"Parasaurolophus, Dino Charge Black!" The Black Ranger shouted as he posed.

"Did you really have to pose?" Tracey said in annoyance.

"Hey, I can't make my debut without showing off," The Black Ranger said to Tracey as he inserted a Charger into his morpher.

The Black Ranger then began firing his morpher at Fury as he looked at Tracey.

"Stop showing off!" Fury shouted in anger as he deflected the blasts with his sword.

"Do you have a hairball or something?" The Black Ranger asked Fury. "Because your anger is really getting on my nerves,"

The Black Ranger then continued firing at Fury as Fury ran through the blasts in anger.

"Watch out!" Tracey shouted as she shoved the Black Ranger out of the way.

Tracey then rolled to the right and dodged Fury's sword.

"It's time for the big guns," Tracey said as she combined her Saber and Morpher. "Dino Blade Blaster!"

Tracey then shot Fury in the back with a powerful blast and knocked him into a tree.

"Hey, you didn't have to shove me!" The Black Ranger said to Tracey as he walked up.

"Shut up and help me get rid of this freak," Tracey said to the Black Ranger.

"Fine," The Black Ranger said as he combined his weapons.

Tracey and The Black Ranger then hit Fury with a flurry of blasts from the Dino Blade Blasters. Fury then fell down to one knee in pain as he snarled.

"I tried to tell you that that Energem was already taken," Someone said to Fury as they walked out of the shadows.

"Whoa another Ranger," The Black Ranger said in amazement.

"No, that's an evil Ranger," Tracey said to him.

"I won't be fighting you Rangers today, I'm only here to get this fur ball out of trouble," The Talon Ranger said as he grabbed Fury's arm.

The Evil Ranger and Fury then teleported away as The Black Ranger turned towards Tracey.

"Excellent work Mr. Ceraso," Alan said to The Black Ranger through the Dinocom.

"Wait a second!" Tracey said in astonishment.

"Yeah it's me Dante," The Black Ranger said to Tracey.

"No, I knew it was you, but how does Alan already know you?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Dante was the first one to find an Energem and we had him transfer to Angel Grove from Italy to help you Eli and Nathan once your Energems were activated," Alan said to Tracey.

"So I was tracking his Energem for no reason?" Tracey said in confusion.

"No, we were just training you so you could get the hang of searching for other Energems," Alan told Tracey.

"Alan, if there is anything else you have to tell us then you better tell us," Tracey said to Alan. "Keeping Dante a secret from us was wrong,"

"Hey chill, there's no one else being kept secret from you," Dante said to Tracey.

"Well, there is something she needs to know," Alan said to Dante.

"Then teleport us to you and tell me," Tracey said to Alan.

Tracey and Dante then began glowing and vanished.

Eli walked out of the Youth Center and then walked over to his car. Eli then got into his car and pulled out his phone.

"I wish people would stop texting me about yesterday," Eli said in annoyance as he tossed his phone into the back seat.

Eli then started his car and began driving away. Eli then pulled up to a red light as his phone began ringing. Eli then reached into the back seat and grabbed his phone.

"What is it Tyson?" Eli said a she answered the phone.

"Did you not hear about the coach?" Tyson asked Eli.

"No, what happened?" Eli said in confusion.

"He was injured yesterday during that incident at school," Tyson told Eli.

"Then who's going to be our head coach now?" Eli asked Tyson as he began driving again.

"I think it's best for the guy to tell you himself," Tyson said to Eli.

Tyson then hung up as Eli thought to himself in confusion.

"Who is he talking about?" Eli said in confusion as he continued driving down the road.

Tracey and Dante then appeared in Alan's Lab in an instant. Tracey and Dante then turned around and saw Keeper and Alan behind them.

"So, why didn't you tell us that Dante was a Ranger already?" Tracey asked Alan.

"We wanted to use him as a test for new Rangers to see if they can find the Energems," Alan told Tracey. "Even though you didn't actually find Dante, you got close enough and you didn't give up,"

"Dante is the only Ranger we kept a secret," Keeper told Tracey.

"Okay, there's one other thing I wanted you two to see," Tracey said to Alan and Keeper as she walked over to Alan's desk with her backpack.

Tracey then pulled out the books and pictures that belonged to her grandfather and placed them on the desk.

"What are these?" Alan asked Tracey.

"My mom brought a box to my room and this stuff was in it," Tracey told Alan. "It all belonged to my Grandfather who apparently had a light blue Energem,"

"The Aqua Energem," Keeper said to everyone as he looked over at Tracey.

"Was the Energem in that stuff too?" Dante asked Tracey.

"No, just these books and pictures," Tracey said to Dante.

Alan then pulled out the drawing of Fury.

"So, he met Fury," Alan said to the others as he began thinking to himself.

"Fury might've gotten the Aqua Energem," Dante said in concern.

"No, we would've received a signal of some sort if he did," Alan told Dante.

Alan then looked back at Keeper.

"We'll look over these things and see if there are any clues, but for now, you two should get home," Alan told Dante and Tracey.

"I need to get to work actually," Tracey said to Alan.

Tracey then walked out of the room as Dante looked down at the pictures.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling her?" Dante asked Keeper and Alan.

"No, we're not hiding anything," Keeper told Dante.

"Alright, give me a shout if anything happens," Dante said to them as he walked away.

"I will look over these things, you go and keep an eye on that weather that is coming," Keeper told Alan.

Alan then groaned in annoyance.

"I forgot to tell Tracey and Dante about the weather," Alan said to Keeper.

"You still make mistakes after all this time," Keeper said to Alan as he walked away.

Eli pulled up to his house and saw his father sitting on the hood of his car. Eli then stepped out of his car and walked over to his dad.

"What're you doing out here?" Eli asked his father.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you to get home," Eddie said to Eli as he turned towards him.

"Well, I'm home," Eli said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your coach was injured yesterday," Eddie said to Eli.

"Yeah, Tyson told me," Eli said to his father.

"So the principal called me and offered me to step in as head coach until Coach Freeman was better," Eddie told his son.

Eli then stood silent and didn't respond.

"Isn't that awesome?" Eddie asked Eli.

Eddie then hugged Eli as he laughed.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Eli said to his father as snow began to fall.

Eddie then looked up at the clouds and saw them darkening.

"It's snowing?" Eli said in amazement.

"It shouldn't be snowing," Eddie said in confusion. "Especially here and in the summer,"

"Let's get inside before it gets worse," Eli said to his father as he walked towards the door.

Eddie and Eli then walked inside as the snow continued to fall.

Sam was jogging down the street with earphones in her ears as snow began to fall. Sam then stopped at her front gate and looked around in confusion.

"Snow, but it never snows here," Sam said in confusion as a garbage can was knocked over across the street.

Sam then quickly turned around and saw Vivix digging through the garbage.

"Ew, what are those things?" Sam said in disgust.

A white monster then walked up to the Vivix and shoved them aside.

"You fools, the Energem won't be in the garbage!" The monster shouted as he fired a blast at one of the Vivix.

The Vivix was then instantly frozen as the blast hit it.

"Fury told me that an Energem was in this area," The monster said as he looked over and saw Sam.

The monster then began snickering as he walked towards Sam.

"Stay back," Sam said in fear.

"You must have the Energem," The monster said to Sam as he approached her.

"Asami!" Someone shouted as the gate flew open.

A man then kicked the monster back away from Sam.

"Daddy!" Sam said in astonishment.

"You stay away from my daughter you demon," Sam's father said to the monster.

"How dare you call me a demon," The monster said as its eyes began glowing.

The monster then smacked Sam's father aside with its large paw. Sam's father then crashed into a garbage can and fell to the ground. A small silver case then rolled out onto the ground from Sam's father.

"That's the Energem!" The monster shouted in astonishment.

Sam then quickly ran over and grabbed the case.

"Hand it over!" The monster shouted.

"No, go away!" Sam shouted as she took off running down the street.

"After her!" The monster shouted as he took off running alongside the Vivix after Sam.

The monster then began firing blasts at Sam as he chased after her. Sam then screamed in horror as a blast hit a power pole near here and froze it.

"What's going on?" Sam said in confusion as she began glowing with pink energy.

Sam then disappeared as the monster and Vivix ran up to where she was.

"No, she got away!" The monster shouted in anger as the snow began falling harder.

The monster then looked out towards the city and began laughing evilly.

"I'll freeze this entire city and make those pests bring the Energems to me," The monster said to himself as the snow became more harsh.

Out in the forest outside of Angel Grove the ground began rumbling. The ground then suddenly began splitting apart as something began rising out of the ground. A robotic T-Rex then rose up into the air and roared loudly as its eyes glowed.

The T-Rex then looked out towards the city and saw the dark clouds above the city. It then slowly began walking towards the city as the snow began falling in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: White Out

Snow continued falling from the sky as the sun began going down. The temperature began dropping quickly causing the snow to stick to the ground. The snow on the ground began growing until it covered up cars.

A white monster then walked out onto the street and began laughing.

"Ah yes, this is my kind of city now!" The monster said to himself.

"Ice Age, I heard that stumbled upon an Energem," Fury said to Ice Age as he walked up behind him.

"I did, but a girl disappeared right in front of me with it," Ice Age told Fury.

"Grr, Keeper must have saved her when the Energem gave off a signal," Fury said as he clenched his fist.

"I can get it back for Sledge," Ice Age said to Fury.

"No, you can't," Fury said as he began walking away. "It has already bonded with that girl,"

"Then I will search for another while this city freezes," Ice Age said as he walked away from the scene.

Sam was lying on a table in a lab unconscious. Alan then walked into the room and picked up the small metal box on the table near Sam.

"We were lucky to find you and this Energem in time," Alan said to Sam as he sat the Energem back down. "The city is in big trouble and we'll need your help to save it,"

An alarm then began going off as Keeper walked into the room.

"Alan, due to this girl finding the Pink Energem the T-Rex Zord has awoken," Keeper said to Alan.

"That's good to hear," Alan said as he smirked.

"No, it's not good yet," Keeper said to Alan. "If Tracey doesn't bond with the beast soon the city won't be here much longer,"

"I'll try and send a message to her," Alan told Keeper. "But I don't know if our signals will be strong enough to make through all this snow,"

Tracey walked into her home shivering from the snow and saw her father sitting in the living room.

"Dad, when did you get back home?" Tracey asked her father.

"This morning while you were at work," Tyler said to Tracey. "But that doesn't matter right now,"

"Why what's wrong?" Tracey asked her father as he got up.

Tyler then grabbed his ribs in pain as he began walking.

"Dad, you shouldn't be up," Tracey said to her father as she ran over and caught him before he fell.

"Your brother is missing," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes then widened.

"What happened to him?" Tracey asked her father.

"I don't know, he never came home from school," Tyler told Tracey as he slowly walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked her father as he walked up to the door.

"I'm going to find your brother," Tyler said as he grabbed a jacket.

"You can't go out there in this weather, plus you're injured," Tracey told her father.

"It's just a couple of bruises," Tyler said to Tracey as he opened the door.

"I'm not going to let you go out by yourself," Tracey said to her father.

"No, you're going to stay here with your mother," Tyler said to Tracey.

"But I can help you find Brody," Tracey said to her father.

"I know you can, but I can't risk losing you too," Tyler said to Tracey as he walked out the door.

Heather then walked down the stairs and saw Tracey walk by angered. Heather then looked out the window and saw Tyler get into a car.

"He's still a hot head," Heather said to herself.

Nathan was walking down the street that was covered in snow. He then knelt down and scooped up a hand of snow.

"This stuff isn't natural," Nathan said to himself. "It doesn't melt,"

Nathan's Dinocom then began beeping.

"Alan, what is it?" Nathan asked Alan.

"We barely have a signal to inform you of a monster nearby," Alan said to Nathan with a static covered voice.

"I'll look around," Nathan said as he looked up ahead and saw a dark cloud in the sky.

Nathan then put his Dinocom away.

"The monster must be near that dark cloud," Nathan said as he continued walking down the street.

As Nathan came closer to the cloud in the sky the snowfall grew heavier.

"This stuff is getting to harsh," Nathan said to himself as he used his arm to block the snow from hitting his face.

Someone up ahead then began laughing.

"This city is now my winter wonderland!" The monster shouted with laughter.

"So you're the one causing this!" Nathan shouted to Ice Age.

Ice Age then turned around and saw Nathan.

"Ah one of the little punks that gave Fury trouble," Ice Age said to Nathan. "I will take your Energem and freeze you to death!"

Ice Age then began firing blue blasts at Nathan. Nathan then jumped out of the way of the blasts and landed in the snow on the ground.

"Man this is too cold," Nathan said as he rose to his feet shivering.

Nathan then pulled out his morpher and a charger.

"Dino Charger!" Nathan shouted as he inserted the Charger into his morpher.

"Raptor Charger, Engage!" The morpher shouted.

"Energize!" Nathan shouted as he spun the barrel on the gun. "Unleash the Power!"

Nathan then fired the gun and a green blast shot into the sky and quickly came back down and hit Nathan. Nathan then morphed and pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Come on frosty," Nathan said to Ice Age as he began running towards Ice Age. "It's time to unleash the power!"

Nathan then struck Ice Age with his saber and knocked Ice Age back.

"Grr, you pathetic Power Ranger," Ice Age said as he rose to his feet.

"I control this weather and I can use it all against you!" Ice Age shouted as the snow began blowing towards Nathan.

"Ugh, oh man!" Nathan said in horror as the snow began covering him.

Nathan then looked down at his feet and saw ice growing over his feet.

"What's this?" Nathan said in astonishment.

"You're being frozen, and once your frozen solid your Energem will be mine," Ice Age said to Nathan as the ice continued covering Nathan's legs.

"I can't take this coldness anymore," Nathan said as he struggled to free his legs.

"Haha, Green Ranger no one will come and save you now," Ice Age said to Nathan as he snickered. "No signals can be received through my harsh snow,"

Ice Age then began charging up a blast in his eyes.

"No!" Nathan shouted in horror.

Blasts then came flying from behind Nathan and hit Ice Age in the face. Ice Age then fell to the ground as the Black Ranger ran up to Nathan.

"Whoa, who're you?" Nathan asked the Black Ranger.

"Let me get you out of this ice first," He said to Nathan as he began shooting the ice around Nathan's feet.

Nathan then broke out of the ice and stepped up beside the Black Ranger. Ice Age then rose to his feet in anger as the snow began growing harsher.

"Next time you won't be saved," Ice Age said in anger as his white body disappeared in the snow.

The snow then calmed down and Ice Age was gone.

"The mostro got away," Dante said as he powered down.

"Dante, when did you become a Ranger?" Nathan asked him.

"Now's not the time," Dante told Nathan. "We need to find Ice Age and get rid of this snow before people die,"

"Try and get Eli and Tracey," Nathan told Dante as he began walking away. "I'm going to try and get to the lab to talk to Alan and Keeper,"

Nathan then walked away through the snow.

"We don't have time to get to the lab," Dante said to Nathan. "We have to keep searching for that monster,"

Nathan then stopped walking and turned around.

"Then where do we look?" Nathan asked Dante.

"We find him the way you did just now," Dante said as he looked up towards the sky.

"The dark clouds," Nathan said as he smirked.

Tyler stepped out of his car and slammed the door in anger. Tyler then looked down at the tires and saw them stuck in the snow.

"I can't stop now," Tyler said to himself as he walked away from the car.

Rustling was then heard coming from a nearby alley in the garbage cans. Tyler then looked over and saw a shadowy figure in the alley.

"Who's there?" Tyler asked the mysterious person as he walked closer.

The person then removed their hood and turned towards Tyler.

"What're you doing out in this snow Tyler?" David said in confusion.

"God, you had me scared for a second," Tyler said to David as he sighed.

"Come on let's get back inside before it gets worse," David told Tyler as he began walking away.

"No, I don't have time for breaks," Tyler said to David. "I need to find Brody,"

"What happened to him?" David asked Tyler.

"Heather told me that he never came home after school," Tyler told David. "I might head there next and see if he or any other students are trapped,"

"I'll go with you just in case there's trouble then," David said to Tyler.

"Alright, thanks," Tyler said to David as he began walking away.

Tyler and David then walked away from the Youth Center and disappeared in the snow.

Alex was sitting in a dark room looking at his Energem as Fury slowly walked into the room.

"Ice Age's plan seems to working," Alex said as he looked over at Fury.

"Yes and with each passing second this snow grows stronger," Fury said to Alex. "The Rangers can't communicate with Keeper while the snow is coming down,"

"And now we just wait until those Rangers are frozen to death and pry the Energems from their cold dead fingers," Alex said as he began snickering.

Fury then picked up a snow globe off of a table. He then began to shake the snow globe.

"Had it not been for the Black Ranger, I would've already taken care of the Red Ranger," Fury said as he snarled.

Alex then began laughing. Fury then hurled the snow globe towards Alex. Alex then leaned out of the way and watched the snow globe shatter against the wall.

"Do not make fun of me," Fury said to Alex.

"That girl obviously wants to destroy you," Alex said to Fury. "Did you not hear her earlier?"

"Yes, she claims that I killed her grandfather," Fury said to Alex.

"Did you?" Alex asked Fury.

"I have no idea, I've been on this planet for many years and I've killed many people," Fury said to Alex.

Ice Age then came walking into the room.

"Why're you back so soon?" Alex asked Ice Age.

"Those Black and Green Rangers attacked me," Ice Age said to Fury and Alex.

"Do not worry about them, they will never find us," Fury said to Ice Age as he looked over in the corner at the little kids and teachers chained up.

Tracey walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She then leaned back on the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't stay here with mom while you're out there looking for Brody," Tracey said to herself. "It's my job to protect people like you and Brody now, and I'm going to do what's right,"

Tracey then walked over to her window and opened the window. Snow then blew into her room as she covered her face.

"I need to be careful climbing out," Tracey said to herself as she crawled out the window.

Tracey then jumped from her window and landed on the ground. She then quickly got up and took off running down the street.

"I would try out the Dino Cycle, but this snow makes the roads impossible to drive on," Tracey said to herself as she kept running.

Tracey's Energem then began glowing brightly as she came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion as a loud roar was heard.

Tracey then began looking around in horror as the roar was heard again.

"I need to keep moving," Tracey said to herself as she continued running.

Tracey's Dinocom then began beeping.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Tracey asked Alan.

A static noise was then heard coming from the Dinocom.

"Ugh, this snow is screwing with the signal," Tracey said in annoyance.

"Trace-, the sn-o is com-ng from the mon-er," Alan said to Tracey with a static voice.

"I can hardly understand you," Tracey said to Alan.

Tracey then put her Dinocom away and kept running.

"I think he was trying to say that a monster is the reason this snow is here," Tracey said to herself. "Hopefully some of the others are out here too and they're searching for that monster,"

Dante and Nathan ran into an empty building breathing heavily and shivering from the cold snow. Nathan then walked over to a crate and sat down on it.

"That monster is impossible to see in that snow," Nathan said to Dante.

"You can stay here inside because I'm going to keep searching for him," Dante told Nathan as he opened the door.

"You'll never survive out there by yourself," Nathan told Dante.

"We won't survive sitting here on our mozziconi either," Dante said to Nathan as he walked out the door.

"I already hate him," Nathan said in annoyance as he looked away.

Tyler and David walked up to the Elementary School and came up to the front doors. Tyler then grabbed the chains on the doors and sighed.

"Why the hell would these be on here?" Tyler asked David.

"Something or someone obviously doesn't want anyone to get inside," David said to Tyler.

"Or to get out," Tyler said as he began pulling on the chain.

Tyler then let go of the chain in frustration.

"There has to be another way in," Tyler said as he began looking around.

David then looked down at Tyler's waist and saw the gun in his holster. David then grabbed the gun and shot the lock off the chain.

"I found a way in," David said to Tyler as Tyler stood frozen in astonishment.

"You just broke a law you know?" Tyler said to David as he walked inside behind him.

"Oh shut up, I got us in didn't I?" David said to Tyler.

"Yeah but you probably alerted anybody that was in here too," Tyler said to David as they walked down the hallway.

David then came up to a door and quietly looked through the window on the door.

"The room's empty," David said to Tyler as he looked behind him.

David's eyes then widened as he saw that Tyler was gone.

"Tyler?" David said in confusion as he began walking around.

Tyler came up to a door and looked through the window. Tyler's eyes then widened as he saw a group of Vivix destroying the room.

"What are those things?" Tyler said in confusion.

David then quietly walked up and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler then jumped in fear and grabbed David's arm.

"Don't do that," Tyler said to David as he began sweating.

"What's going on in there?" David said as he looked behind Tyler.

"There are monsters in there," Tyler told David. "So something really is going on here,"

"Alright, let's just keep moving on and just ignore those guys for now," David said to Tyler.

Tyler and David quietly continued on down the hallway until they came up to the lunchroom.

"Someone's in there," Tyler said to David.

Tyler slowly looked around the corner and saw Fury in the lunchroom.

"Oh my God," Tyler said in astonishment.

"What is it?" David asked Tyler in confusion.

"That's the same monster that attacked the high school," Tyler told David. "The chief was telling me and Pete that we were crazy,"

David then looked around the corner and saw no one in the lunchroom.

"What're you talking about?" David asked Tyler.

"There was a lion monster in there," Tyler said to David as he looked back over at the lunchroom.

Fury then walked up behind David and Tyler and began snarling. David and Tyler then slowly turned around and saw Fury standing behind them.

"Nice kitty?" David said nervously as he stood frozen in fear.

"Intruders!" Fury shouted in anger as Vivix surrounded Tyler and David. "Take them to the prison room,"

"Why the hell is there a prison room in an elementary school?" David asked Tyler.

"You idiot, they just turned a room of the school into one," Tyler said to David as the Vivix dragged him and David down the hall.

Fury then opened a door and stepped aside for the Vivix. The Vivix then pulled David and Tyler into the room and tossed them into the back of the room. Fury then walked up to Tyler and took his radio from him.

"You won't need this," Fury said to Tyler as he snickered.

Fury and the Vivix then walked out of the room and locked the door. Tyler then rose to his feet and sighed.

"What do we do now?" David asked Tyler.

"We wait," Tyler said as he leaned back on the wall.

Rattling chains were then heard coming from a dark corner of the room. Brody walked out of the shadows with a group of other kids.

"Brody!" Tyler said in astonishment as he ran over to his son. "I've been looking for you,"

"Daddy, I'm scared," Brody said to his father as he wrapped his arms around him and began crying.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here some way or another," Tyler said to his son as he looked around the room.

Fury walked back into the lunchroom where Ice Age and Alex were waiting.

"Sorry about the wait, we had intruders," Fury said to Ice Age and Alex.

"So, we have even more hostages now?" Alex asked Fury.

"Two human adults and four children," Fury said to Alex.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Alex asked Ice Age. "Those Rangers don't know where we are,"

"The plan is to trade the hostages for their Energems," Fury told Alex.

"And it's time for the snow to slack off for a moment," Ice Age said to Alex and Fury as his eyes began glowing.

Outside of the school and around the city the sky began clearing slowly. Tracey stopped running and came to a halt as she looked up at the blue sky.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey's Dinocom then began going off. Tracey quickly grabbed her Dinocom and answered the call.

"Alan, what's going on with the weather?" Tracey asked Alan.

"A monster known as Ice Age is causing the harsh snow," Alan said to Tracey. "The snow grew so powerful that it blocked all signals from making it out of the city,"

"That explains why you guys didn't contact me sooner about this," Tracey said as she sighed.

"That's not our only problem," Alan said to Tracey. "The T-Rex Zord has woken up and is in the city right now,"

"That must have been the roars I was hearing earlier," Tracey said to herself.

"Looking at Dante and Nathan's Chargers, they've been in some type of altercation already," Alan said to Tracey as he looked on the computer.

"Wait, if that T-Rex Zord is running around, does that mean the Pink Energem was found?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that," Alan said to Tracey as Sam rose up from the table behind Alan.

Alan then looked over his shoulder and saw Sam rubbing her eyes.

"She just woke up," Alan said to Tracey.

Sam then looked over and saw Alan sitting at the computer.

"Where am I and who are you?" Sam said in confusion.

"That voice sounds familiar?" Tracey said to Alan through the Dinocom.

"Tracey, just contact Eli and the others before the signals get blocked and get to the elementary school," Alan said to Tracey.

"What's happening there?" Tracey said to Alan.

"Your father and your brother are being held captive by Fury and Ice Age," Alan said to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes then widened in astonishment.

"Oh no," Tracey said in horror as she took off running.

Tracey then put her Dinocom away and continued running down the streets.

Alan then turned around towards Sam in his chair. Alan then stood up and began walking towards Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam said in confusion.

"My name is Alan and I'm a friend," Alan said to Sam. "That gem on the table by you is special and it chose you to be its owner when you took it before Ice Age got it,"

"This gem belonged to my father, it was a gift from one of his coworkers back in Japan," Sam said to Alan.

"Let's just say that that gem being given to your father was a sign that it was searching for you," Alan said to Sam as he smiled. "But right now, we have more important things to worry about,"

Alan then walked back over to the computer and sat down.

"Tracey and the others need you at the elementary school," Alan said to Sam. "Without you they won't stand a chance against ice Age, Fury and the Talon Ranger,"

"I don't know if I can help at all," Sam said to Alan nervously.

"Being there with the others is all that matters right now Sam," Alan said to her. "If you don't help, the city will become another Ice Age and Fury will take the Energems to his boss,"

Sam then looked over at the Pink Energem. Sam then clenched her fist and grabbed the Energem.

"That monster attacked my father earlier," Sam said to Alan. "I won't let him get away with that,"

Sam then walked away from the table and looked over at Alan.

"Hold on, I'll teleport you to the school," Alan said to Sam as he began typing on the keyboard.

Sam then began glowing and quickly vanished.

Tracey ran up to the elementary school breathing heavily as Dante pulled up on his Dino Cycle.

"Thankfully that snow slacked off so I could drive here instead," Dante said to Tracey.

"And it will start up again if we don't take out Ice Age," Tracey said to Dante as Nathan walked up.

"That guy is tough and it will take all of our power to stop him," Nathan said to Tracey and Dante.

"And with Fury by his side he'll be even tougher," Dante said to the others.

"Then let's show them what we're made of," Eli said to the others as he walked up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan asked Eli.

"I've been stuck inside my house because of the snow," Eli said to Nathan.

"Alright, let's go and take those two down for good," Dante said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold on, there's still one more person," Tracey said to Dante as a light flashed behind Tracey.

Tracey then turned around and saw Sam standing behind her.

"Sam, when did you become a Power Ranger?" Nathan asked Sam in confusion.

"A few minutes ago, and I'm glad to make my debut alongside you guys," Sam said to everyone.

"Excellent!" Dante said in excitement. "And now with all five of us together, we can use our Dino Steel and a new charger,"

Tracey then grabbed her Energem and looked down at it.

"Let's do this," Tracey said to the others as she pulled out a charger.

The other four Rangers then pulled out their own chargers.

"T-Rex Charger, Para Charger, Stego Charger, Raptor Charger, Tricera Charger!" The Ranger's morphers said as they inserted their chargers. "Engage!"

"Energize!" The Rangers shouted as they spun the barrel on their morphers. "Unleash the power!"

The Rangers then fired the blasts into the air. The blasts then came back at the Rangers and transformed them.

"Alright Rangers, we have a city and innocent people to save," Tracey said to the others as she turned towards them.

Nathan then walked up to the door and pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Leave this to me," Nathan said as he readied his sword.

Nathan then sliced the chain off the doors and kicked the door open.

"Let's move," Dante said to the others as he took off running inside.

The other Rangers then followed Dante into the school as the sky began to darken once again.

Tyler was sitting against the wall with Brody and David beside him as a group of Vivix walked into the room. Tyler then looked up at the Vivix as they walked by. The Vivix then quickly ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Are they gone?" A teacher asked Tyler.

"For now," Tyler said to her.

"Something alerted them," David said to Tyler.

Someone was then heard running down the hall. Tyler then looked over at the door and saw a Red Ranger walk into the room.

"It's okay, we're here to save you guys," Tracey said to the hostages.

Tracey then looked over and saw her father, Brody and David. Tracey then pulled out her Dino Saber and broke the chains off the hostages.

"Thank you ma'am," The teacher said to Tracey as she walked by.

"Dad, who is that?" Brody asked his father.

"I have no idea, but she's obviously here to save us," Tyler said to Brody as they walked out of the classroom.

Brody then looked over and saw a group of other Rangers down the hall.

"Wow!" Brody said in amazement as the other Rangers walked up.

"Are you okay little guy?" Dante asked Brody as he held his hand out.

"I am now," Brody said to Dante as he shook his hand.

"Can you lead everyone out of here sir?" Nathan asked Tyler.

"Of course," Tyler said to Nathan as he nodded.

"We have to keep moving and stop those monsters," Eli said to the kids.

David then watched the Rangers run down the hall as he walked towards the exit.

"They're back," David said as he smiled.

"Who's back?" Brody asked David as he looked back at him.

"The Power Rangers," David told Brody as they walked outside.

The Rangers then came up to the lunchroom and tried to open the doors. Dante then pushed on the doors to try and open them.

"They're locked," Dante said to the others as he looked back.

"Step aside," Sam said to Dante as she pulled out her blaster.

Sam then began firing her blaster at the door and blew the doors to pieces. Talon Ranger then leapt through the smoke and struck Sam with his weapon. Sam then fell to the ground as the Talon Ranger ran over to the others.

"Watch out!" Nathan shouted as he saw Talon Ranger running towards Eli.

Eli then grabbed Talon Ranger's arm and tossed him over his shoulder.

"You couldn't just stop at destroying one school!" Eli shouted at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then rose to his feet and began snickering.

"Your Enegems will belong to Sledge after I'm done with you!" Talon Ranger shouted as he ran towards Eli.

"Go after that ice monster!" Eli shouted to Tracey and the others as he fired his blaster at Talon Ranger.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself," Nathan said to Eli as he pulled out his saber.

Tracey then helped Sam up. Dante then ran on into the lunchroom ahead of Tracey and Sam. Talon Ranger's sword then began glowing as he prepared to attack.

"Get ready," Eli said to Nathan as he took a stance.

Talon Ranger then began swinging his sword sending blasts flying at Eli and Nathan.

"Now!" Eli shouted as he rolled out of the way of the blasts.

Nathan then leapt into the air over Eli and struck Talon Ranger with his saber. Nathan then landed on the ground in front of Eli as the Talon Ranger quickly got up.

"Man, he just doesn't know when to quit," Nathan said to Eli.

Eli then combined his morpher and saber and quickly inserted a Dino Charger into his blaster.

"Dino Blade Blaster, Final Strike!" Eli shouted as he aimed the blaster at Talon Ranger.

"Give me all you've got," Talon Ranger said as he prepared for the attack.

Eli then fired the blast at Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger then caught the blast in his hands and began laughing as Nathan inserted a Dino Charger into his saber.

"Dino Saber, Final Strike!" Nathan shouted as he ran up and struck the blast in Talon Ranger's hands with his saber.

The blast then exploded and knocked Talon Ranger into the lockers behind him. The lockers then fell over on top of Talon Ranger as the smoke cleared.

"Let's hurry and catch up to the others," Eli said to Nathan.

The two Rangers then took off running into the lunchroom as the Talon Ranger's hand began moving.

Tracey, Sam and Dante then ran into the gym and saw Fury and Ice Age surrounded by a group of Vivix.

"It's about to be spring time Ice Age," Dante said to the ice monster.

Ice Age then began laughing.

"Fury, take care of these pests while I go after that zord," Ice Age said to Fury.

"What're trying to do to that zord?" Tracey asked Ice Age.

"I will take control of the T-Rex Zord and use it for destruction!" Ice Age shouted to Tracey.

"Tracey, go after Ice Age," Dante said to her.

"But Fury is too powerful for you guys," Tracey said to Dante.

"I know, but that zord is more important right now," Dante told Tracey.

"Go Tracey, we'll be fine," Sam said to Tracey.

Tracey then looked over at Fury.

"I will be back to defeat you Fury," Tracey said to Fury as she chased after Ice Age.

"Hmph, I will be waiting," Fury said to Tracey as he snickered.

Eli and Nathan then ran into the room and stood beside Dante and Sam.

"Let's finish this quick!" Sam said to the others as she aimed her morpher at Fury.

The other Rangers then pulled out their morphers and aimed at Fury. The Rangers then began firing at Fury as he took off running towards them.

"Those attacks didn't work before and they won't work now!" Fury shouted as he leapt into the air.

The Rangers then rolled out of the way as Fury landed where they were standing and stabbed his sword into the floor. Fury then turned around and saw the Rangers insert Dino Chargers into their morphers.

"Dino Steel!" The Rangers shouted as the spun the barrels of their morphers on their arms.

Armor then appeared on the Ranger's right arms along with a new weapon for each Ranger in their hand.

"Para Chopper!" Dante shouted as he began firing at Fury.

Fury was being hit by the blasts and was knocked back into the wall. Eli then ran up and tackled Fury into the wall using his Stego Shield.

"Raptor Claw!" Nathan shouted as he ran up to Fury and Eli.

Eli then quickly moved out of the way as Nathan struck Fury with his weapon. Fury then rolled away from Nathan in pain as he held his stomach.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she came out of the ground and struck Fury.

Fury then landed on the floor breathing heavily as the Rangers regrouped. Fury then slowly rose to his feet as Talon Ranger appeared in front of him.

"Move!" Fury shouted in anger.

"I'm not letting you die today," Talon Ranger said to Fury as he placed his arm on his shoulder.

Talon Ranger and Fury then teleported away.

"Man, they did it again," Nathan said as he kicked the wall.

"We need to go help Tracey," Sam said to the others.

The Rangers then ran out the back door and looked around for Tracey and Ice Age.

"Over there!" Dante said as he pointed at a dark cloud above the city.

"Ice Age is back in the city," Nathan said to the others.

"Then let's get there fast," Eli said as he took off running.

The other Ranger's then went chasing after Eli as they ran towards the city.

Tracey then caught up to Ice Age in the city. Ice Age then turned around towards Tracey and groaned.

"Stop following me!" Ice Age shouted as he fired a blast at Tracey.

Tracey then leapt into the air and dodged the blast. Tracey then came down and struck Ice Age with her saber. Ice Age then fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm not going to stop until this snow is gone," Tracey said to Ice Age as the ground began shaking.

Tracey and Ice Age then looked over and saw the T-Rex Zord walk in between two buildings. The T-Rex then roared loudly causing the city to rumble.

"He's so loud!" Ice Age shouted in pain as he covered his ears.

"The T-Rex Zord," Tracey said in amazement as she looked up at the zord.

"T-Rex Zord you will be mine and work for me!" Ice Age shouted as he began firing blasts at the zord.

"No!" Tracey shouted as the blasts began hitting the zord.

The T-Rex Zord then roared in anger and began running towards Ice Age. Ice Age then jumped out of the way of the T-Rex Zord and quickly turned towards it.

"Watch where you're going you overgrown lizard!" Ice Age shouted in anger.

The T-Rex Zord then turned towards Tracey and looked down at her. Tracey's Energem then began floating around her and began glowing.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"No, she's bonding with the zord!" Ice Age said in horror.

Tracey then pulled out a Dino Charger and saw that it was glowing too.

"T-Rex, I won't let that monster hurt you anymore," Tracey said to the zord as she clicked the button on the Dino Charger.

Tracey then hurled the Dino Charger towards the T-Rex Zord and watched the Charger grow. The T-Rex Zord then opened its mouth and swallowed the enlarged Dino Charger. The T-Rex Zord then roared as its eyes began glowing green.

The other Rangers then ran up and saw the T-Rex Zord standing above them.

"Whoa, that thing is huge!" Nathan said in amazement.

"Did you get him on our side?" Dante asked Tracey.

Tracey then nodded as Ice Age jumped back down to the ground.

"T-Rex, leave this guy to us for now," Tracey said to her zord.

The T-Rex Zord then walked away as Ice Age screamed.

"That zord was supposed to be mine!" Ice Age shouted in anger.

"No, it was never supposed to be yours," Dante said to Ice Age. "The T-Rex Zord was always meant for Tracey,"

"Dino Steel!" Tracey shouted as armor appeared on her right arm along with a weapon.

Ice Age then began firing blasts at the Rangers as they took off running towards him.

"Raptor Claw!" Nathan shouted as he struck Ice Age with his weapon.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she jabbed Ice Age.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as he tackled Ice Age with his weapon.

Ice Age then quickly rose to his feet breathing heavily.

"You can't stop me!" Ice Age shouted as the snow began growing stronger.

"Para Chopper!" Dante shouted as he began firing at Ice Age from above.

Ice Age was stunned from the blasts from Dante as Tracey came running up.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she punched Ice Age with her weapon and sent him flying.

Ice Age then crashed into a building and fell to the ground. He then struggled to his feet as the Rangers regrouped. The Rangers then inserted a Dino Charger into their morphers and aimed at Ice Age.

"Dino Charge Morphers, Final Strike!" Tracey shouted as she and the other Rangers fired at Ice Age.

Ice Age was then hit by the blasts and exploded into pieces. The snow around the city then began to disappear.

"The snow is going away!" Nathan said to the others.

"Man, I hope it never snows here again," Dante said in disgust.

A blast then shot down from the sky and hit Ice Age's remains. The pieces then came back together. Ice Age then grew larger than the building and roared as the snow began falling again.

"No way!" Eli said in disbelief.

"That's not our only problem," Sam said to the others as a group of Vivix appeared.

"You three summon your zords while me and Nathan handle these sicari," Dante said to the others.

Tracey, Sam and Eli then each pulled out a Dino Charger.

"T-Rex Zord!" Tracey shouted as she hurled her Charger into the sky.

"Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he hurled his Charger.

"Tricera Zord!" Sam shouted as she hurled her Charger.

The three zords then appeared and swallowed the Chargers. The zords then turned towards Ice Age and roared.

"Come on, I can handle all three of you," Ice Age said to the zords as he laughed.

The Tricera Zord then ran up at Ice Age and head butted him with its horns. Ice Age then fell to the ground in pain as the Stego Zord stepped forward. The Stego Zord then swung its tail and hit Ice Age as he got up.

"Oh that hurt!" Ice Age shouted in pain as he quickly got up.

The T-Rex Zord then ran up and bit down on Ice Age's large paw and hurled him into a building. Ice Age then fell to the ground and began groaning.

"I've had enough of this!" Ice Age shouted in anger as he began firing blasts at the zords.

The zords then fell to the ground as Ice Age laughed.

"Summon the Megazord!" Dante shouted to Tracey as he and Nathan continued battling the Vivix.

"Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" Tracey shouted as she leapt into the T-Rex Zord's cockpit.

The zords then began transforming in front of Ice Age. The Stego and Tricera Zords bit down on the T-Rex Zord and created arms. The Megazord then put on its helmet and roared. Eli and Sam then appeared in the cockpit with Tracey.

"I never thought I would be controlling a giant robot," Eli said to the girls.

"Neither did I, but we have bigger things to worry about," Tracey said to Eli as Ice Age began running towards the Megazord.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as the Megazord blocked Ice Age's Paw with its shield.

The Megazord then shoved Ice Age away as the drill on its left arm began spinning.

"Tricera Drill Strike!" Sam shouted as the Megazord stabbed a hole through Ice Age's stomach.

The drill then came out of Ice Age's stomach as Ice Age backed away.

"And now for the finisher," Tracey said as a blade folded out of the shield.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord struck Ice Age with the sword.

Ice Age then fell to the ground and exploded as the Dino Charge Megazord roared.

"Yes, we did it!" Eli shouted in excitement as the snow disappeared.

"We couldn't have done this without Sam and Dante," Tracey told Eli as she looked over at Sam.

"Don't mention it," Sam said as she laughed.

Dante then shot the final Vivix off of a bus with his morpher as Tracey and the others ran up.

"That was awesome work guys," Nathan said to Tracey and the others.

"Yeah but after this things could get worse," Dante said to the others.

"I don't care, we'll be here to stop them," Tracey said to everyone.

The sun then began setting as the Rangers walked away together.

Sam walked into her house and saw her father sitting in the living room with an arm sling on.

"Are you okay dad?" Sam asked her father.

"Where have you been?" Her father asked her as he got up. "I've been worried sick,"

"I'm fine daddy," Sam said as she hugged her father.

Sam then looked at the arm sling on her father's arm.

"Those monsters hurt my shoulder yesterday," Her father told her. "They also took the gem,"

Sam then pulled the Pink Energem out of her pocket.

"The gem!" Her father said in astonishment.

"I took it before those monsters could," Sam said to her father.

Sam then handed the gem back to her father. Her father then smiled.

"I was going to give this to you," Her father said to her as he handed it back to Sam. "Your mother gave me this gem before she passed away,"

"I thought it was a coworker?" Sam said in confusion as her eyes began watering.

"Your mother was a coworker with me," Sam's father said to her as he hugged her. "The gem is yours now, keep it,"

"Thank you daddy," Sam said to her father as she cried and hugged him.

Tracey walked into her house and saw Brody sitting with their father on the couch. Tyler then looked over and saw Tracey at the door.

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"I was out there looking for Brody," Tracey said to her father.

"I told you not to leave," Tyler said to Tracey as he got up.

"You were hurt and I wasn't going to let you go missing too!" Tracey said to her father as she threw her toboggan hat on the ground.

Tyler then hugged Tracey as she began crying.

"I didn't want to lose you too, but I can understand why you left," Tyler said to Tracey.

Brody then walked up to Tyler and Tracey. Tracey then looked down at Brody and knelt down beside him.

"I missed you," Tracey said to Brody as she hugged him. "Don't do that again okay?"

"I won't," Brody said to his sister as he smiled.

Tracey then let Brody go and watched him run up the stairs.

"I almost didn't save him," Tyler said to Tracey.

"No dad, you did save him," Tracey said to her father as she walked away.

Tracey then walked up the stairs. Tyler then walked over to the living room and sat back down.

"Whoever you people are, thank you," Tyler said to himself as he laid down on the couch.

Alex walked into the control room of Sledge's ship and saw Fury attacking Vivix.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked Fury.

"Those Rangers are growing in power every time we bump into them!" Fury shouted in anger as he tossed a Vivix into the wall.

"Then we have to do the same thing," Alex said to Fury.

Fury then looked over at Alex as the doors behind him opened up.

"Fury, how dare you take Ice Age down to Earth without my permission!" Sledge shouted as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry sir, but those Power Rangers already have five Energems," Fury said to Sledge.

"I know that and now they have five zords too!" Sledge shouted in anger as he kicked Fury to the floor.

Fury then scurried to his feet.

"Next time don't hold back and destroy those brats," Sledge said to Fury as he sat down in his chair.

Sledge then looked over at Alex.

"You even have your own Ranger and you can't stop them," Sledge said as he chuckled.

"The next time I see one of those Rangers, I will stop them," Alex told Sledge.

"Oh, I would like to see you try," Sledge said to Alex.

The ship then began floating away from Earth as Sledge began laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To The Slammer You Go

Christa came walking up to the high school where students were helping rebuild the damaged parts. Christa then ran over to Eli who was cutting wood with a saw. Eli then turned the saw off and took off his goggles.

"Where have you been?" Eli asked Christa.

"I was looking over those electrical problems and the strange weather from yesterday," Christa told Eli as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear any more of this," Eli said as he turned the saw back on.

Christa then hit the switch and turned the saw off.

"Eli, this is important for my future of being a reporter," Christa said to him.

"And you're doing a good job by annoying me with questions," Eli said to Christa as he walked over to a cooler.

Eli then pulled out a water bottle and sat down on a bench.

"I was thinking of going to see Coach Freeman in the hospital and ask him some questions," Christa told Eli.

"Don't do that, let the guy rest," Eli said in annoyance.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Christa asked Eli as she sat down beside him.

"You could forget about all this stuff and help us fix the school," Eli said to Christa as he handed her an empty bottle.

Eli then got up and went back to work. Christa then threw the bottle at Eli in frustration and walked away. Dante then walked past Christa and saw that she was mad.

"What did you do?" Dante asked Eli as he walked over.

"My girlfriend is trying to be a lunatic reporter," Eli told Dante.

"Oh I've been with lunatic girls before and let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant," Dante said to Eli.

"She's just so worked up over what happened here and at the elementary school," Eli told Dante as he picked up a pile of wood.

"I think I know how to fix that," Dante said to Eli as Eli placed the wood in a pile near Nathan.

"And what's that?" Eli asked Dante.

"Let her see what caused the problems and it'll freak her out," Dante told Eli as he smirked.

"Or it'll make her even more crazy," Nathan said to Eli as he hammered on a nail.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Eli said to Dante as he chuckled.

"Hey it was just an idea," Dante said to Eli as Eli went back to work.

Dante then walked away from the construction site.

Alex was sitting at a control panel and saw Christa walking through the park by herself on the monitor.

"So she wants to know who was behind those attacks," Alex said to himself as he got up. "I think I can give her a clue,"

Alex then got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Alex then walked down a hallway and came up to the prison chamber. He then walked through the door and began getting yelled at by the monsters captured by Sledge.

"Which one of you wants to be set free?" Alex asked the prisoners.

The prisoners then began getting louder as Alex continued walking through the area. Alex then came up to a cell and looked at a monster.

"What is your name?" Alex asked the monster.

"My name is Slammer, I can trap my foes in steel cages," Slammer said to Alex.

Alex then sighed in disappointment.

"You sound pretty weak, so you're my choice," Alex said to Slammer as he opened the door to Slammer's cell.

Slammer then walked out of the cell and looked over at Alex.

"If you can get me an Energem, I will make sure you are set free," Alex told Slammer.

"I will do my best sir," Slammer said to Alex as they walked out of the prison chamber.

Dante looked around the tree he was hiding behind and saw Christa walking through the park. Dante then smiled as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Now to fix my pal's problem," Dante said to himself as he walked towards Christa.

Dante then came to a halt when he saw a group of Vivix walking towards Christa. A woman then screamed in horror as she saw the Vivix. Christa then turned around and saw the Vivix behind her.

"I knew it!" Christa said in amazement as she pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the Vivix.

Dante then ran up and kicked one of the Vivix away.

"Now's not the time for a photo shoot," Dante said to Christa as he kicked another Vivix.

Christa then continued to take pictures of the Vivix as she backed away from the fight. Slammer then walked up behind Christa and grabbed her. Christa then dropped her phone and began screaming in horror. Dante then shoved a Vivix away from him and saw Christa being carried away.

"Get back here!" Dante shouted to Slammer as he chased after him.

Slammer then turned around and saw Dante running towards him.

"Fine, I'll take both of you!" Slammer shouted as he tossed Christa at Dante.

Dante then caught Christa and fell to the ground with her.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked Christa.

"I'm fine," Christa said to Dante as she rolled off of him.

Slammer then pulled out a chain with a small cage on the end of it. Slammer then twirled the cage around and hurled it at Dante and Christa. The cage then grew as it flew towards the teens. The cage then fell on top of Dante and Christa and captured them.

"Boy, the Talon Ranger is going to be happy when he sees what I caught," Slammer said as he laughed.

"Let us out of here!" Dante shouted to Slammer as the cage began glowing.

"What's going on?" Christa said in confusion.

The cage then teleported away with Dante and Christa still inside of it. Slammer then teleported away laughing manically.

Tracey walked up to the high school as it was being worked on. She then walked over to Eli and Nathan and sat a bag down on the table.

"Here, David fixed you guys some lunch for helping with the school," Tracey said to Eli and Nathan.

"Oh awesome," Nathan said as he began digging through the bag.

"Weren't Dante and Christa supposed to be here helping to?" Tracey asked Eli and Nathan.

"Christa walked off looking for answers about the incidents," Eli told Tracey.

"She's still looking into that stuff?" Tracey said in disbelief.

"Yeah and Dante was just being himself and ran off," Nathan told Tracey as he sat down with a sandwich in his hand.

Sam then came walking out of the building and sat down beside Nathan as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked Sam.

"I was in the computer lab with some of the other students checking on the computers," Sam said to Nathan. "They're all fried,"

"Man, that's going to cost a lot of money to replace those," Eli said to Sam.

"Exactly, and it's already costing a bit to repair the damage to the building, the field house and the electric system," Sam said to the others.

The Rangers Dinocoms then began going off. Tracey then pulled out her Dinocom.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Dante's missing," Alan told Tracey. "He got into a fight with some Vivix in the park that were following a girl,"

"I'll go check the park," Eli said to the others.

"Oh no," Nathan said in horror as Eli walked away.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"That girl might be Christa," Nathan said to Tracey.

Nathan then began walking away after Eli.

"You guys stay here for now," Nathan said to the girls as he ran away.

"Well, someone has to eat this stuff," Sam said as she pulled out a sandwich.

Eli ran into the park and began looking around. He then ran over to the walkway and saw a phone on the ground. Eli then knelt down and picked up the phone as Nathan ran up.

"Did you find anything?" Nathan asked Eli.

"Christa's phone," Eli said to Nathan as he rose to his feet.

Eli then turned on Christa's phone and began looking through the pictures. Eli found the images of the Vivix and Dante fighting the Vivix.

"Dude, Dante probably took her somewhere to hide," Nathan told Eli.

"No, we would've heard from Dante by now if that happened," Eli told Nathan as he put Christa's phone in his pocket.

"So pitiful that you put your girlfriend in danger like that," Someone said to Eli.

Talon Ranger then walked out from behind a tree with Vivix beside him.

"You again," Eli said in anger as he clenched his fist.

"That girl wanted to know the answers and I gave them to her," Talon Ranger told Eli.

"Where is she?" Eli asked Talon Ranger.

"I have no idea where Slammer hid her and that Black Ranger," Talon Ranger told Eli. "I bet they don't have long to live anyway,"

Nathan then looked over at Eli and saw him gritting his teeth.

"Dude, he's just trying to get in your head," Nathan told Eli.

"Go find Dante and Christa, and take Tracey and Sam with you," Eli told Nathan.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself," Nathan said to Eli.

"I said go!" Eli shouted to Nathan.

Nathan then slowly backed away from Eli in fear. Nathan then ran away as Eli pulled out his morpher and Dino Charger. Eli then inserted the Charger into his morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" Eli shouted as he fired his morpher at Talon Ranger.

The Vivix then jumped in front of Talon Ranger and were hit by the blast. The blast then flew back and hit Eli morphing him.

"Your rage will be the cause of your defeat," Talon Ranger said to Eli as he pulled out his sword.

Talon Ranger then blocked Eli's saber with his sword.

"Tell me where Christa is!" Eli shouted at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then kicked Eli in the side and shoved him aside. Eli then quickly got up and began swinging his saber at Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger backed away from Eli as he dodged the saber. Talon Ranger then blocked the Saber again with his sword as he began laughing.

"I already told you that I don't know where she is," Talon Ranger said to Eli as he pushed Eli into a tree.

Talon Ranger then struck Eli repeatedly with his sword while Eli was leaning against the tree. Eli then fell to the ground in pain as Talon Ranger backed away. Eli then slowly rose to his feet breathing heavily.

"Eli back down!" Alan shouted to Eli through the Dinocom.

"Not until he gives me the truth," Eli said to Alan.

"He's just toying with you," Alan said to Eli.

"And he knows that I'm not the type to be messed with," Eli said to Alan as he spun the barrel of his morpher on his arm. "Dino Steel!"

Eli then took off running towards Talon Ranger with the Stego Shield and his saber in hand. Talon Ranger then swung his sword at Eli. Eli then blocked the sword with his shield and quickly struck Talon Ranger with his saber. Talon Ranger then fell back to the ground holding his chest where he was hit. Talon Ranger then rose to his feet laughing.

"This was fun, but I think we should wait until you find your girlfriend before we battle again," Talon Ranger said to Eli as he backed away into the shadows.

"Get back here!" Eli shouted in anger as the Talon Ranger disappeared.

"Go check the caves near the beach," Talon Ranger said to Eli.

Eli then pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Dino Cycle!" Eli shouted as he threw the Dino Charger onto the sidewalk.

Two zords then appeared and bit down on each side of the Dino Charger forming a motorcycle. Eli then jumped onto the Dino Cycle and quickly drove off into the distance.

Dante was sitting in a dark cave inside of his cell with Christa. Dante then looked over and saw Christa staring towards the wall of the cave being quiet.

"This is your fault you now," Dante said to Christa.

"Excuse me?" Christa said to Dante as she turned towards him.

"If you weren't so into finding out who attacked the schools we wouldn't be here," Dante told Christa.

"You being here is your own fault for butting in at the park," Christa said to Eli as she rose to her feet.

"I only butted in because a girl was being attacked by monsters," Dante told Christa.

"They weren't attacking me!" Christa shouted at Dante.

"Oh so they were just going to walk up and give you hugs and kisses," Dante said in annoyance.

"God, I can see why some girls hate you now," Christa said to Dante as she turned away from him.

"And I can see why Eli is so annoyed by you right now," Dante told Christa.

Christa then sat back down quietly and covered her face. Christa then began crying as Dante looked over at her.

"I didn't mean to say that," Dante said to Christa.

"No, you're right," Christa said to Dante as she continued crying. "I have been annoying to Eli since the high school incident,"

"All you have to do is forget about what happened to the high school and move on with your life," Dante told Christa. "You said you wanted to be a reporter right?"

"Yeah," Christa said to Dante as she looked over at him.

"Then find something a little less dangerous to start with," Dante told Christa as he held his hand out to her.

Christa then took Dante's hand and rose to her feet.

"Now, let's try and find a way out of here," Dante said to Christa as he looked around at the ground.

Water then slowly began flowing into the cave. The water then flowed into the cage around Dante and Christa's feet.

"We don't have long," Christa said to Dante.

Tracey, Sam and Nathan ran onto the beach already morphed and began looking around for the caves. Tracey then walked over a hill and saw dozens of cave entrances.

"Eli said that Dante and Christa were in one of these caves," Tracey said to the others.

"There's so many of them," Nathan said to Tracey and Sam.

"They could be in any one of them," Sam said to the others.

Slammer then appeared in front of the caves with a group of Vivix.

"Ah the Power Rangers have finally arrived," Slammer said as he laughed.

"Tell us where you're hiding our friends!" Sam shouted to Slammer.

"I would do that but then it would be too easy for you," Slammer said to Sam. "You only have a few minutes before those caves are filled with water from the sea,"

"You're sick," Nathan said to Slammer.

"Vivix attack and take their Enegems!" Slammer shouted as he pointed at the Rangers.

The Vivix then took off running at the Rangers.

"Here they come," Tracey said to the others as she prepared for battle.

Eli then leapt over the Rangers on his Dino Cycle and began firing blasts at the Vivix. The Dino Cycle then landed in the sand in front of the Rangers. Eli then quickly stepped off his Dino Cycle and turned towards Slammer.

"Using an innocent being to get to us is uncalled for," Eli said to Slammer.

"I will set them free if you hand over your Energems," Slammer said to Eli.

"Shut up!" Eli said in anger. "I'm not handing over anything, and I'm going to beat you down until you give our friends back,"

Eli then took off running towards Slammer as he yelled. Slammer then began firing lightning blasts from his hands at Eli. Eli continued running through the blasts and ran up to Slammer. Eli then grabbed Slammer and pulled him down a sandy hill. Eli and Slammer then quickly rose to their feet and began battling.

"Should we help him?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Leave that to us," Tracey said to Sam. "Use your Tricera Zord's drill and dig Dante and Christa out of those caves,"

"Alright, I'm on it," Sam said as she walked away.

Tracey and Nathan then went running down the hill as Eli lifted Slammer into the air. Eli then tossed Slammer across the beach as Tracey and Nathan ran up to his side. Slammer then rose to his feet enraged.

"I'm not going back to that prison," Slammer said to the Rangers as he began firing lightning blasts at them again.

The Rangers dodged the blasts and quickly pulled out their sabers.

"I'm sending you somewhere much worse," Eli said to Slammer as he took off running towards him.

Eli then struck Slammer with his saber and knocked him away. Eli then combined his morpher with his saber.

"Let's finish him with a triple final strike," Eli said to Tracey and Nathan.

Tracey and Nathan then brought out their Dino Blade Blasters.

"Wait, I can show you where they are," Slammer said in horror as the ground began rumbling.

The Tricera Zord then shot out of the ground and landed behind the Rangers. Sam was sitting on top of the Zord with Dante and Christa behind her.

"Well, looks like you have nothing else to bribe us with," Tracey said to Slammer as she snickered.

Eli, Nathan and Tracey then aimed their blasters at Slammer.

"Dino Blade Blasters, Triple Final Strike!" Eli shouted as he and the other Rangers fired their blasters at Slammer.

Slammer was then hit by the blasts and was blown back into the rocks followed by an explosion. Eli then turned around and saw Sam help Christa off the Tricera Zord.

"Who are you guys?" Christa said in confusion.

"We're the Power Rangers, and we're the ones that deal with these monsters," Sam told Christa.

"Yeah, leave these guys to us," Nathan told Christa.

A blast then came down from the sky and hit where Slammer was destroyed.

"What's going on?" Christa said in confusion.

"Now we get out of here," Dante said to Christa as he grabbed her hand.

Dante then took Christa and ran away as Slammer began growing.

"T-Rex Zord!" Tracey shouted as she threw a Dino Charge into the sky.

The T-Rex Zord then came running down the rocky hills and roared as it leapt into the air. The T-Rex Zord then swallowed the Dino Charger and landed in front of Slammer.

"I'll lock you away on an island along with all your other dino buddies!" Slammer shouted as he slung his cage at the T-Rex Zord.

The cage then grew and captured the T-Rex Zord.

"Oh no!" Sam said in horror as the T-Rex Zord struggled to get free.

"Raptor Zord, come on!" Nathan shouted as he threw his Dino Charger into the sky.

The Raptor Zord then leapt off the cliff and swallowed the Dino Charger. The Raptor Zord's tail then split into three blades as it ran towards the cage. The Raptor Zord then sliced through the cage and set the T-Rex Zord free.

"Stego Zord it's Megazord time!" Eli shouted as he threw his Dino Charge into the air.

The Stego Zord then appeared and swallowed the Dino Charger.

"Sam, go make sure that Dante and Christa are okay," Eli said to Sam.

"Okay," Sam said as she ran away.

"Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation!" Tracey shouted as the Zords began combining.

The Raptor and Stego Zords latched onto the T-Rex as arms as the Megazord was formed. The Rangers then leapt into the air and entered the cockpit of the Megazord.

"Let's make this quick," Eli said to the others as the Megazord began walking towards Slammer.

"Not so fast!" Slammer shouted as he began firing lightning blasts at the Megazord.

"Stego Shield," Tracey said as the Megazord blocked the blasts with its shield.

"No way!" Slammer said in astonishment.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Final Blade Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Dino Charge Megazord raised the Raptor Zord arm into the air.

The Megazord then struck Slammer with the blades of the Raptor Zord and ran past him. Slammer then fell to the ground and exploded into pieces.

"Raptor Zord that was awesome!' Nathan shouted as he celebrated.

"I need to go check on Christa," Eli said to the others as he walked away.

Eli then came running up to the school and saw Christa sitting with Dante. Eli then ran up and grabbed Christa.

"Where have you been?" Eli asked Christa as he hugged her. "I was so worried,"

"It's a long story," Christa said to Eli as she laughed.

Eli then let go of Christa and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out Christa's phone and handed it to her.

"I found your phone in the park," Eli told Christa.

"Thank you," Christa said to Eli as she took the phone back.

Christa then brought up the pictures on her phone.

"I think I should leave this incident stuff up to someone else," Christa said to Eli and Dante as she began deleting the pictures on her phone.

"Oh come on, I looked awesome in that one," Dante said in disappointment.

Eli and Christa then began laughing as Tracey, Sam and Nathan walked up.

"What's so funny?" Tracey asked Eli and Christa.

"Nothing," Eli said as he stopped laughing.

"Come on, let's all get in this picture to celebrate the school reopening next week," Christa said to everyone as she got up.

Everyone then gathered up around Christa and looked up towards her phone. Christa then took the picture as everyone smiled. Everyone then began laughing as Talon Ranger looked over at the Rangers from the shadows.

"Have fun while you can, because next time I won't back down," Talon Ranger said as he backed away into the darkness.

Alex then walked into the control room of Sledge's ship. Fury then grabbed Alex and slammed him into the wall.

"How dare you take one of Sledge's prisoners without his permission!" Fury shouted at Alex.

Alex then broke free of Fury's grip and shoved him back.

"I did what I did for a reason," Alex said to Fury. "I am testing those Rangers so we can find out how to fight them,"

"What're you talking about?" Fury asked Alex.

"Taking loved ones from the Rangers apparently has an effect on them, especially the Blue Ranger," Alex told Fury.

"I see, they become blinded by rage," Fury said to Alex.

"Yes like you," Alex said to Fury as he walked away.

"How dare you!" Fury shouted in anger as he followed Alex out of the room.

Eli and Christa then pulled up to her house in Eli's car. Christa then grabbed Eli's hand and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Christa said to Eli.

"Don't worry about it," Eli said to Christa. "I was acting like a jerk,"

"No, I was being stupid trying to find out who caused the incidents," Christa told Eli.

"Just promise me you won't get into trouble with monsters like that again," Eli told Christa.

Christa then kissed Eli on the cheek.

"I promise," Christa said as she opened the car door.

Christa then got out of the car and walked towards her house. Eli then watched Christa walk inside as he smiled. Eli then sighed as he looked away and began backing out of the driveway.

"Why was the Talon Ranger toying with me like that?" Eli wondered. "It was like he wanted me to get angry,"

Eli then pulled up to a stop light and looked over at an alley. Eli's eyes then widened as he saw someone in the alley. Eli then quickly got out of his car.

"Alex!" Eli shouted as he ran over to the alley.

Eli then ran into the alley and saw no one.

"Where did he go?" Eli said in confusion.

Eli then walked back to his car and drove away as Alex looked down from a building at Eli's car.

"One day Blue Ranger, you will know the truth," Alex said as he walked away.

Alex then teleported away as he began laughing evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dante's Inferno

Lightning lit up the sky in Angel Grove last at night. Dante was lying in his bed sleeping as he began sweating. Dante then opened his eyes and began looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" Dante said in confusion.

Dante looked over and saw a jeep parked in the snow. Dante then began hugging himself as he began shivering.

"It's so cold out here," Dante said to himself as he walked over to the jeep.

Dante then looked through the window of the backdoor and saw a drawing in the seat.

"No, not again," Dante said in horror as he backed away from the jeep.

"Dante slow down!" Someone shouted from the cave nearby.

A little boy then ran out of the cave laughing as he ran towards the jeep.

"That's me," Dante said to himself.

Dante then looked over and saw a woman walk out of the cave.

"Mom," Dante said as his mother walked by him.

"What's taking daddy so long mamma?" Dante asked his mother.

"He'll be out soon," Dante's mother said to him as she smiled.

A man was then heard screaming in the cave.

"Nico!" Dante's mother shouted as she began running towards the cave.

"Mamma, what's happening?" Dante said in confusion as he chased his mother into the cave.

"No, why does this keep happening?" Dante said in confusion as he fell to his knees holding his head.

A woman was then heard screaming in the cave.

"Mamma!" Dante shouted as he rose back to his feet.

Dante then saw his younger self come running out of the cave crying. A hooded being then walked out of the cave holding an axe in his hand.

"Hand over that gem boy," The mysterious being said to Dante with a nasally voice.

"No!" Dante shouted as he kept running. "This is my mammas!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" The person shouted as he threw his axe towards Dante.

The axe then stabbed into a tree near Dante as he ran by it.

"Leave me alone!" Dante shouted in horror as he continued running.

Dante then tumbled down a snowy hill and stopped next to a road as a car pulled up.

"Kid, are you okay?" A teenaged boy asked Dante.

"Help me!" Dante said in horror as he ran over to the car.

"What's going on?" A girl inside the car asked her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked Dante.

"Someone killed my parents," Dante said to the boy as his eyes began watering.

"Where?" The boy asked Dante.

"No, we can't go back there," Dante said to the boy. "Mamma told me to run,"

"Okay, we'll take you to the authorities," The boy told Dante.

Dante then quickly got into the car with the boy.

"What're you doing?" The girl asked her boyfriend.

"I can't leave a little kid out here in the snow," The boy said to his girlfriend.

Dante then looked up at the hill as the car drove off and saw the hooded being.

Dante then quickly opened his eyes and leaned up out of bed.

"Stop!" Dante shouted in anger as he grabbed his head.

"What's going on in here?" A woman said in confusion as she opened the door.

The woman then saw Dante huddled up in his bed frightened.

"It happened again Aunt Brooke," Dante said to his Aunt.

"This is the third time this month that you've had this nightmare," Aunt Brooke said to Dante.

Dante then looked over at his Energem lying on his dresser.

"Now get ready for school," Aunt Brooke said to Dante. "Today's the day they open back up,"

Dante pulled the cover off of himself and got out of bed. He then walked over to the mirror and looked at himself in it.

"Will this ever stop?" Dante asked himself.

Sledge and Wrench were walking through the prison block of the ship looking at the prisoners.

"Wrench, help me decide on who to send after the Rangers next," Sledge said to Wrench.

"Um, how about him," Wrench said to Sledge as he pointed at a monster in the cell.

"My name is Spellbinder," Spellbinder said to Sledge. "I can use my dark magic to take control over any one's mind,"

"By anyone, does that include a Ranger?" Sledge asked Spellbinder.

"Of course," Spellbinder said to Sledge as the cell opened.

Spellbinder then stepped out of the cell and followed Sledge and Wrench into another room.

"Spellbinder, the moment you see a Ranger, I want you to take control of them," Sledge said to Spellbinder. "I want those Rangers to tear each other apart,"

"I will do my best sir," Spellbinder said to Sledge as he stepped into a ship.

Sledge then hit a button on the wall and launched the ship.

"There he goes," Wrench said to Sledge as he watched the ship fall towards Earth.

"Hopefully he comes through, or else I'm not going to be in a good mood," Sledge said to Wrench as he walked away.

"You're never in a good mood," Wrench said to himself as he followed Sledge.

Dante was walking down the street by himself with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Dante then grabbed the gem hanging on his necklace and sighed in depression.

"This Energem was found by my father," Dante said to himself. "And he gave it to mom when they first met,"

Dante then stopped at a bus stop and sat down on the bench.

"Then she gave it to me before she died," Dante said as his eyes began watering.

A school bus then pulled up in front of Dante.

"Maybe I can get this off my mind at school," Dante said as he got up and boarded the bus.

Dante sat down in a seat by himself and laid his head against the window.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dante as she leaned over the seat.

"Sit down!" Dante said to Sam in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Sam said as she sat back down. "You just don't seem like yourself today,"

"Everyone has a day where they act like that," Dante told Sam.

Sam then walked around the seat and sat down by Dante.

"Come on, what's the problem?" Sam asked Dante.

"That's none of your business," Dante said to Sam as he looked out the window as the bus began moving.

Sam then sighed.

"I know what's wrong with you," Sam said to Dante. "I've felt this way before,"

"You have?" Dante said in confusion.

"I hardly knew my mother," Sam told Dante. "She died when I was still a baby,"

"I'm sorry," Dante said to Sam as he saw that her eyes began watering.

"What happened to your mother?" Sam asked Dante.

"My parents were murdered on an expedition in Canada," Dante told Sam. "I was with them when it happened,"

"That's awful," Sam told Dante. "How did you get away?"

"This guy and his girlfriend luckily pulled up when I was running away from the murderer and they took me to the police," Dante told Sam as he placed his hand over the Energem.

"Well, you have me and the others by your side now," Sam said to Dante as she smiled.

"Yeah, I know that, but I can't handle the nightmares," Dante told Sam.

"Nightmares happen, but they're not real," Sam said to Dante.

"Ever since I met Alan and Keeper, I've thought about the one who killed my parents," Dante said to Sam as the bus pulled up at the school. "He was after my Energem,"

"So, you think that they worked for Sledge?" Sam asked Dante.

Dante then nodded as people began walking off the bus.

"I'm hoping school gets that nightmare off my mind," Dante said to Sam as he got up.

Sam and Dante walked off the bus and headed inside the school. Spellbinder poked his head out from behind the school sign and began snickering.

"Which Ranger should I choose?" Spellbinder wondered as he faded away.

Eli and Christa were standing at their lockers talking to each other as Dante walked up to his locker.

"How's it going?" Eli asked Dante.

"Fine I suppose," Dante told Eli as he opened his locker.

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" Christa asked Dante.

"Nope, I'm just not a morning person," Dante told Christa as he pulled a book out of his locker.

Dante then closed his locker and walked away.

"Odd, he's usually very flirty in the morning at school?" Christa said in confusion.

"I wish someone else was," Eli said to Christa as he walked away chuckling.

"Shut up!' Christa said in annoyance as she followed Eli.

A few hours later, Dante was outside jogging around the track that surrounded the football field. Spellbinder walked out into the stands and saw Dante on the track with other students.

"Here it goes," Spellbinder said as he held his hands out.

Spellbinder's hands then began glowing with a black aura. Spellbinder's eyes then flashed as he began quietly snickering.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion as his eyes flashed red.

Dante then began screaming in pain and tumbled to the ground holding his head.

"Dante!" Tracey said in concern as she ran up next to Dante. "What's going on?"

"Get away from me!" Dante shouted in anger as he shoved Tracey aside.

Dante then took off running away while holding his head in pain.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked Tracey as he helped her up.

"I don't know, but something is definitely wrong with him," Tracey said to Nathan.

Dante ran into an alley in the city and fell to the ground holding his head. Spellbinder then walked into the alley snickering.

"You will follow my orders now Black Ranger," Spellbind said to Dante.

Dante slowly rose to his feet and turned towards Spellbinder and revealed his glowing red eyes.

"Yes, I will," Dante said to Spellbinder as he smirked.

"Now, I want you to destroy the other four Rangers and take their Energems," Spellbinder said to Dante.

"As you wish," Dante said as he walked past Spellbinder.

"That's right," Spellbinder said as he backed into the shadows.

The bell at the school began ringing as students began walking out the door in joy. Sam then walked out the door and saw Dante standing near the school sign.

"Dante?" Sam said in confusion as she began walking towards him.

Sam walked up to Dante and went to tap on his shoulder. Dante then quickly turned around and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"What're you doing?" Sam said in confusion as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Give me your Energem," Dante said to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked Dante.

"Dante stop!" Tracey shouted as she and Nathan ran up.

Dante then let go of Sam's arm and began backing away.

"I will do what my master ordered me to do," Dante said to the others as he began running away.

"I'll stop him," Nathan said to Tracey.

Nathan took off running after Dante as Tracey walked up next to Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked Tracey.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird since PE earlier," Tracey told Sam.

"Should we go help Nathan?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Of course, we need to see what's wrong with Dante," Tracey said to Sam as she began walking away.

Tracey's Dinocom then began going off.

"Alan now's not the time," Tracey said to Alan.

"Oh, I was just going to inform you that alien signatures are showing up in the city," Alan told Tracey. "And there was a strong signal at your school earlier,"

"That must be why Dante is acting so strange," Sam said to Tracey.

"Alan, can you locate Dante?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Yeah of course," Alan said as he began typing.

Sam then pulled out her Dinocom as a map appeared on the screen.

"Got it, he's in a warehouse downtown," Sam told Tracey.

"Thanks Alan, we'll talk to you later," Tracey said as she went to put her Dinocom away.

"Hold on one second!" Alan said to Tracey.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Alan.

"I have a new Dino Charger ready for you guys," Alan said to Tracey.

"Contact Eli and get him to come get it, we need to stop whoever is controlling Dante," Tracey told Alan.

"Alright, good luck," Alan said to Tracey.

The screen then turned off. Tracey and Sam then took off running down the street and headed downtown.

Dante ran into a warehouse and hid behind a crate breathing heavily. Dante grabbed his head again and began screaming in pain.

"Dante!" Nathan shouted as he ran into the warehouse.

Dante pulled out his Dino Charge Morpher and quickly began firing it at Nathan.

"Stop!" Nathan shouted as he dove to the ground and dodged the blasts.

Dante rose to his feet and pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Your Energem will be mine," Dante said to Nathan as he walked out from behind the crate.

Dante hit the switch on his Dino Charge and activated it. He then inserted the Dino Charger into his morpher and fired it towards the ceiling. Dante quickly morphed and continued walking towards Nathan.

"Dante, this isn't you!" Nathan said to Dante as he rose to his feet.

"Shut up and fight me," Dante said to Nathan as he aimed his blaster at him.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Nathan shouted at Dante.

Dante then fired his Dino Charge Morpher at Nathan. Nathan's eyes widened as he screamed in horror.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she landed in front of Nathan and blocked the blast.

"Tracey!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"Dante, you need to stop doing this!" Tracey said to Dante. "Someone is controlling you,"

"I'm in control of myself," Dante said to Tracey as he activated his Dino Steel.

Vivix then ran up next to Dante.

"Attack!" Dante shouted as the Vivix took off running towards Tracey and Nathan.

Tracey began punching the Vivix with the T-Rex Smasher as they ran towards her.

"Nathan, hurry up and morph!" Tracey shouted to Nathan as she battled the Vivix.

Tracey then looked over at Nathan and saw him glowing with a black aura.

"What?" Tracey said in confusion.

Nathan then instantly morphed and pulled out his Dino Saber.

"No, not you too!" Tracey said in horror.

Nathan ran up to Tracey and quickly swung his saber at her. Tracey blocked the saber with the T-Rex Smasher and shoved Nathan away. Vivix then began hitting Tracey behind and knocked her to the ground.

"Ugh, where did Sam go?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she drilled through the horde of Vivix around Tracey.

"Sam!" Tracey said in relief.

"We can't handle this by ourselves," Sam told Tracey.

"Agreed, we're going to need Eli to help us," Tracey said to Sam as she got up.

"Get those Energems!" Dante shouted as Tracey and Sam began running away.

The Vivix began chasing after Tracey and Sam as they ran outside.

"Dino Cycles!" Tracey and Sam shouted as they tossed their Chargers into the air.

Two Dino Cycles then appeared in front of Tracey and Sam as the Vivix ran around the corner.

"Hurry!" Tracey shouted as she quickly jumped on her Dino Cycle.

Sam got on her Dino Cycle and quickly drove off with Tracey as the Vivix ran up screaming in anger. Tracey looked back at the Vivix and saw Dante and Nathan standing between them.

"We have to find who did this to them," Tracey said to Sam.

"Yeah, but we need to get to the lab and see if anyone else can help us out," Sam told Tracey as they drove off.

Eli walked into the lab and saw Alan working at a table.

"What did you want?" Eli asked Alan.

Alan then took his safety glasses off and rolled away from the table in his chair.

"I have a new Dino Charger for you and the others," Alan told Eli.

"Okay, is that all?" Eli asked Alan.

"Not really," Alan said to Eli. "Dante is being controlled by one of Sledge's monsters,"

"Alright, I'll go find who's controlling him," Eli said as he began walking away.

"No, not yet," Tracey said to Eli as she and Sam walked into the room.

"Where's Nathan?" Alan asked Tracey.

"He's been taken too," Tracey told Alan. "Sam and I could barely escape,"

"Vivx are even helping them," Sam said to Alan and Eli.

Keeper then walked into the room.

"Dante and Nathan were taken because of the troubles they're facing," Keeper told the Rangers.

"Troubles?" Tracey said in confusion.

"So that's why the monster took Dante," Sam said as she sat down.

"And why's that?" Eli asked Sam.

"Dante's been having trouble sleeping because of nightmares," Sam told Tracey and Eli.

"But, what kind of nightmares?" Tracey asked Sam.

"He keeps seeing an event that occurred when he was little," Sam told Tracey. "The day his parents died,"

"The day he obtained his Energem," Keeper said to the Rangers.

"That doesn't explain why Nathan was taken too," Eli said to the others.

"That was probably because he was worried about Dante and didn't want to fight him," Alan said to the Rangers as he picked up the new Dino Charger.

Alan then walked over to Tracey and handed her the Charger.

"That's the Dino Spike Charger, but to use it, you'll need all five of you," Alan told Tracey.

"Great, a Dino Charger that can't help us," Eli said as he sighed.

"But it can help us Eli," Sam told Eli. "Just not right now while Dante and Nathan are being controlled,"

An alarm then began going off. Alan walked over to his computer and hit a button on the keyboard.

"Alien signatures in the park," Alan said to the Rangers.

"That must be the one that did this to Dante and Nathan," Eli said to the girls.

"Okay, let's go take this guy down and get our friends back," Tracey said as she began walking away.

Eli and Sam followed Tracey out of the lab and headed off for the park.

Spellbinder was in the park laughing evilly with Dante and Nathan next to him. Spellbinder looked over towards the pond and saw a little boy sitting on the bench crying.

"Now's not the time for crying!" Spellbinder shouted as he fired a blast towards the little boy.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as he hurled his shield towards the blast.

The blast hit the Stego Shield and bounced off of it.

"Run kid!" Eli shouted to the little boy.

The little boy then turned around and saw Spellbinder behind him. He then took off running as he screamed. Eli quickly picked up his Stego Shield as Tracey and Sam ran up beside him.

"So you're the one that did this to our friends!" Sam shouted at Spellbinder.

"That's right, and I'm going to take control of the rest of you too!" Spellbinder shouted as his eyes began glowing.

"Dino Charge Morphers!" Tracey shouted as she and the others pulled out their morphers.

The Rangers then began firing blasts at Spellbinder. The blasts hit Spellbinder and sent him crashing into a tree.

"What, why didn't my magic work on them?" Spellbinder said in confusion.

"Because we're here to help our friends with the problems they're having," Eli said to Spellbinder.

"Go after them you two!" Spellbinder shouted at Dante and Nathan.

Dante and Nathan then took off running towards the other Rangers.

"Come on Nathan, this isn't you!" Eli shouted at Nathan as he blocked the Dino Saber with his shield.

"I have a feeling talking to them won't do anything," Tracey said to Eli as she dodged Dante's kick. "We might have to attack the alien,"

"I think she's right!" Sam shouted as she grabbed Dante's arm.

"Dino Steel!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards Spellbinder.

Tracey leapt into the air and went to punch Spellbinder with the T-Rex Smasher.

"Oh no, that's not happening!" Spellbinder shouted as he pulled his cape in front of him.

Tracey then punched the cape and fell to the ground.

"Whoa, that cape is rock solid!" Tracey said in astonishment.

"What's this?" Spellbinder said to himself as he looked down at Tracey. "Something is troubling you!"

"What?" Tracey said in confusion.

"You miss someone and want to know what happened to them," Spellbinder said as the pendant on his chest opened up.

"Tracey!" Eli shouted as he shoved Nathan away.

Eli then fired a blast from his Dino Charge Morpher and hit Spellbinder in the chest on his pendant.

"No!" Spellbinder shouted as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Thanks Eli!" Tracey shouted to Eli.

Dante and Nathan then began glowing with a black aura as they began screaming in pain. The black aura then faded away into the air.

"What happened?" Dante said in confusion.

"Hey, I think that snapped them out of the alien's control!" Sam said to Eli.

"Go after that thing on his chest!" Eli shouted to Tracey.

"Alright!" Tracey shouted as she prepared to punch Spellbinder with the T-Rex smasher.

Spellbinder then slowly leaned up and saw Tracey coming at him.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she punched Spellbinder in his pendant.

Spellbinder crashed into another tree behind him and fell to the ground as the other Rangers ran up beside Tracey.

"Activate your Dino Steel," Tracey said to the others.

"Dino Steel!" Nathan, Dante and Sam shouted as they gained armor on their left arms.

Tracey then pulled out the Dino Spike Charger as Spellbinder slowly rose to his feet. Tracey then threw the Charger into the air. The Rangers five weapons then quickly combined and came back to Tracey.

"Whoa, this thing looks powerful!" Eli said in amazement.

"Let's see what it can do," Tracey said as she stepped back from the others.

The other four Rangers quickly crashed their arms as Tracey came running towards them. Tracey then jumped onto the Ranger's arms and leapt into the air.

"What?" Spellbinder said in confusion as he looked up into the air.

"Dino Spike, Final Strike!" Tracey shouted as she hurled the Dino Spike at Spellbinder.

The Dino Spike then stabbed through Spellbinder's chest and destroyed him. Tracey then landed on the ground as the Dino Spike came back to her.

"Whew, he's finally gone," Dante said in relief.

A blast then shot down from the sky and hit the remains of Spellbinder's body. Spellbinder then grew into a giant monster as he began laughing evilly.

"Great, it's time for round two," Eli said to the others.

Tracey quickly pulled out a Dino Charger and hit the switch.

"Dante, Nathan, let's finish this guy off," Tracey said to them as she hurled her Charger into the air. "Summon T-Rex!"

The T-Rex Zord then ran up in front of the Rangers and swallowed the Charger.

"Summon Para Zord!" Dante shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

"Summon Raptor Zord!" Nathan shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

The Para and Raptor Zords then appeared and swallowed their Chargers.

"Now it's time for the Megazord!" Tracey shouted as Vivix ran up to the Rangers. "Summon Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!"

The Zords quickly transformed as Eli and Sam began fighting the Vivix. The Para and Raptor Zords then attached to the T-Rex as arms as Tracey, Nathan and Dante appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's make this one quick," Dante said to the others as he plugged his morpher into his console.

"Agreed," Nathan said as he nodded.

The Megazord then began walking towards Spellbinder.

"Stay back you metal maniac!" Spellbinder shouted as he began firing blasts at the Megazord.

"You're going down bird boy!" Dante shouted as the Megazord began firing blasts from the Para Zord.

Spellbinder blocked the blasts using his cape as he began snickering.

"Let's see you handle this!" Spellbinder shouted as the feathers on his arms began glowing. "Feather Throwing Knife!"

Spellbinder then began firing a barrage of razor sharp feathers at the Megazord.

"Watch out for those things!" Nathan shouted as the Megazord dove behind a building.

The Megazord then dove out from behind the building and began firing at Spellbinder again. Spellbinder was hit by the blasts and became dazed.

"Let's finish this!" Tracey shouted as the Raptor arm swung its blades and created a green fireball.

The Para arm then aimed right against the fireball.

"Fireball Finish!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord began firing and sent the fireball flying towards Spellbinder.

"This can't be real!" Spellbinder shouted as he was destroyed.

The pendant from Spellbinder fell to the ground next to a tree as Eli and Sam quickly finished off the Vivix on the ground. Tracey, Dante and Nathan then landed on the ground next to the others and demorphed.

"You guys did it!' Sam said in amazement.

Wrench walked out from behind a tree and began sneaking towards the pendant.

"Hey, someone's over there!" Nathan said to the others as he noticed Wrench.

Dante turned around and saw Wrench grab the pendant. Dante then looked over at Wrench's other hand and saw that he was holding an axe.

"Wait a second," Dante said in disbelief.

"Uh oh!" Wrench shouted as he took off running.

"Get back here!" Dante shouted in anger as he watched Wrench run away.

"Dante, let him go for now," Tracey said to Dante.

"Okay, we'll get that guy another day," Dante said to the others as they began walking away.

Dante then looked back towards where Wrench was.

"Was he the one that killed my parents?" Dante asked himself.

Dante then walked away as the sun began going down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Painful Decisions

Nathan was out in the forest training with his Dino Saber by himself. Nathan began swinging his saber around and struck the sandbags hanging from the branches. Nathan slowly turned around breathing heavily and noticed one final bag hanging in the trees.

"Ugh, I missed one," Nathan said to himself in disappointment.

A blast then flew past Nathan's head and hit the sandbag. The bag exploded in front of Nathan and dashed sand in his face.

"What the heck!" Nathan shouted as he covered his eyes.

"You missed one," Dante said to Nathan as he walked out from behind a tree holding his Dino Charge Morpher.

"You got sand in my eyes!" Nathan shouted at Dante as he opened his right eye.

"Oh, sorry about that," Dante said as he chuckled.

"It's not funny," Nathan said as he got up. "You're not even supposed to be out here,"

"Why not?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Because I want to train alone," Nathan told Dante as he grabbed his water bottle.

Nathan began pouring water on his face to wash the sand away.

"Come on, let's train together," Dante said to Nathan as he smiled.

"No thanks," Nathan said to Dante as he grabbed his bag and began walking away.

"You're done already?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Yeah, thanks to someone interfering," Nathan said to Dante as he walked away.

Dante then sighed.

"He'll get over it," Dante said to himself as he began chasing after Nathan.

Fury and Talon Ranger walked into a room on Sledge's ship and saw that the room was filled with cakes.

"What is this?" Fury said in confusion.

Fury then swiped his finger across a cake and grabbed frosting off of it.

"What're you doing?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"Giving this a taste," Fury said as he placed his finger in his mouth.

Fury's cheek then began glowing with a black aura as he began screaming in pain.

"What's wrong?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"It hurts!" Fury shouted in pain.

Poisandra then walked into the room with another monster and groaned in annoyance.

"Fury, you idiot!" Poisandra shouted in frustration. "That cake was for Sledge's and my wedding!"

"I thought you weren't getting married until all the Energems are in his possession?" Talon Ranger asked Poisandra.

"I'm just testing for now," Poisandra told Talon Ranger.

Poisandra then turned towards the monster. Sledge stormed into the room and saw Fury lying on the ground in pain.

"What's going on in here?" Sledge asked Poisandra.

"Fury ate one of my cakes," Poisandra told Sledge.

"A cake did this to him?" Sledge said in confusion.

"My friend Cavity here can make a deadly cake," Poisandra told Sledge.

"Then I want Cavity to go down to Earth and infect other cakes," Sledge told Poisandra. "I want those Rangers to feel the pain that's bothering Fury so we can snatch the Energems right from their hands,"

"Oh, I can do that," Cavity said to Sledge as he bowed.

"Then get going!" Sledge shouted as he shoved Cavity away.

Cavity and Poisandra then ran out of the room as Fury slowly rose back to his feet. Fury watched Sledge walk out of the room as Talon Ranger began snickering.

"What's so funny?" Fury asked Talon Ranger.

"Nothing," Talon Ranger said as he walked away.

Fury then snarled and followed Talon Ranger out of the room.

Nathan walked into the Youth Center rubbing his left eye and walked up to the front counter. Nathan then looked over at the bar and saw cakes sitting on it.

"What's going on?" Nathan said in confusion as Tracey walked up.

"David ordered these cakes and he's selling slices to customers," Tracey told Nathan.

"He ordered them today?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they got here so fast," Tracey said to Nathan as she looked over at the cakes.

Tracey looked over at Nathan and saw that his left eye was red.

"What happened to you?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"Oh, Dante was bothering me while I was training in the forest," Nathan told Tracey. "He busted a sandbag with his morpher and caused sand to get in my eye,"

"Oh, that's not good," Tracey said to Nathan as she sat down.

"I was fine by myself, but he had to show up and cause a problem," Nathan said in annoyance.

A plate then shattered in the background. A girl suddenly began screaming as Tracey and Nathan turned around.

"What's going on?" Nathan said in confusion.

"I have no idea," Tracey said to Nathan as she looked over at the girl lying on the ground.

Tracey walked out from behind the counter and saw a black aura covering the girl's mouth.

"The cake!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"What?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"Tell David to get rid of this stuff," Nathan told Tracey as he walked over and grabbed a slice of cake.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"To show this to Alan," Nathan said as he ran out the door.

David walked out of his office and saw people falling to the ground holding their mouths.

"Tracey, what happened?" David asked Tracey.

"I don't know, but the cake is doing something to everyone who's eaten it," Tracey told David.

Dante walked into the Youth Center and saw cake sitting on the bar.

"Oh magnifico!" Dante said in excitement as he walked over to the bar.

Tracey then looked over and saw Dante take a bite from his slice of cake.

"Dante no!" Tracey shouted to Dante.

"What?" Dante said in confusion as his mouth began glowing with a black aura.

Dante dropped his slice of cake and quickly grabbed his mouth.

"Ow, what the heck?" Dante said in confusion.

"Get rid of that cake," Tracey said to David as she walked over to Dante. "I need to catch up to Nathan,"

Tracey then helped Dante up and quickly walked out of the Youth Center with him.

"Okay, I'm not selling cake here anymore," David said as he began tossing slices into the garbage.

Nathan walked into the lab holding a plate with a slice of the cake on it. Alan looked over and saw Nathan set the plate on a table.

"What is that for?" Alan asked Nathan.

"I think something's wrong with it," Nathan told Alan.

"It looks normal to me," Alan told Nathan as he walked up.

"No, it does something to anyone that eats it," Nathan told Alan. "The victim gets an instant toothache and their jaws begin glowing with a strange black aura,"

"Alright, let me look over this," Alan said to Nathan as he grabbed the plate and carried it over to the computer.

Tracey and Dante walked into the lab as Dante was groaning in pain. Nathan looked over and saw Dante stumble to the floor.

"What happened to him?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"He ate some of that cake," Tracey told Nathan.

"Of course he did," Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "I knew he was going to be the first one of us to do it,"

"What?" Dante said in confusion as he got up.

"Why're you confused?" Nathan asked Dante. "You screw up all the time, you're clumsy!"

"I am not!" Dante shouted as he walked up to Nathan. "I don't need training to prove my excellence deficiente,"

"Guys stop!" Tracey shouted to Dante and Nathan.

"Your excellence is a joke," Nathan said to Dante as he shoved him aside.

Nathan began walking towards the door as Tracey looked back at him.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"I'm not being on a team with Mr. Excellence over there," Nathan said as he tore his necklace off.

Nathan then tossed his energem to the ground and walked out of the lab.

"Nathan!" Tracey shouted as she watched Nathan walk away.

"Let him go," Keeper said to Tracey as he walked into the room.

Tracey looked over at Keeper.

"Nathan needs to be by himself for now," Keeper said to Tracey.

"Ah ha!" Alan said as he snapped his fingers.

"What is it?" Dante asked Alan as he held his cheek.

"This cake has alien bio signature in it," Alan told the others.

"So Sledge sent some alien down to Earth to cause this?" Tracey asked Alan.

"That's right," Alan said as he nodded.

"Where do we find this guy?" Dante asked Alan.

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait," Tracey told Dante.

Nathan was walking down the street in the middle of the city by himself. Nathan stopped at a window and looked at his reflection.

"Dante's such an idiot," Nathan said to himself. "I'm glad I'm done with this crap,"

Nathan then continued walking as people began screaming. Nathan looked over and saw people lying on the ground around the food court screaming in pain.

"The others can handle this," Nathan said as he began walking away.

Talon Ranger then walked around the corner and stopped in front of Nathan.

"Going somewhere?" Talon Ranger asked Nathan.

"Move out of the way!" Nathan said in frustration. "I'm not a Power Ranger anymore,"

"I don't care, you still have a connection to the others," Talon Ranger said to Nathan as he pulled out his Dino Charge Morpher and aimed at Nathan.

Nathan's eyes then widened as someone began laughing. Cavity walked up next to the Talon Ranger snickering.

"What're you waiting for?" Cavity asked Talon Ranger. "Destroy him!"

"You're not the boss of me," Talon Ranger said to Cavity as he shoved him away.

Talon Ranger then looked back over at Nathan and prepared to fire his blaster. A blast hit Talon Ranger's morpher and knocked it out of his hand.

"What was that?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as he looked over.

Eli was aiming his morpher at Talon Ranger with Tracey, Dante and Sam beside him.

"Vivix, attack!" Talon Ranger shouted as he backed away.

A group of Vivix ran up next to Cavity as Nathan ran over to the others.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Eli asked Nathan.

"No, I'm done," Nathan said as he walked away.

"Go Vivix!" Cavity shouted as the Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

"I've got this," Dante said to the others as he aimed his blaster at the Vivix.

Dante's helmet then began glowing around the mouthpiece as he began screaming in pain. Dante dropped his morpher and grabbed his helmet around his mouth in pain.

"Haha, looks like the Black Ranger had some of my cake," Cavity said to the Rangers as he snickered.

"Dante, are you sure you can fight?" Tracey asked Dante.

"Yeah, I can handle it," Dante said as the glow grew brighter.

Dante then began screaming louder as he fell to his knees. The Vivix began firing their blasters at the Rangers as Cavity continued laughing.

"Guys, get to cover!" Tracey shouted as she dove behind a car.

Eli grabbed Dante and quickly carried him over to the car and hid behind it.

"Hiding won't help you!" Cavity shouted as he fired a blast from his eyes.

The windows on the car then instantly shattered as Sam looked around the car.

"What do we do?" Sam asked the others.

"We need an opening," Eli told Sam.

"We need Nathan," Tracey said to the others as she looked over at Dante lying on the ground in pain.

Nathan was walking through the park mumbling to himself.

"Man, why can't Sledge's goons leave me alone," Nathan said to himself. "I'm not a Ranger anymore,"

Fury walked out from behind a tree and began snarling.

"Hand over your Energem brat," Fury said to Nathan as he pointed his sword at him.

"I don't have it!" Nathan shouted in anger at Fury. "I'm not a Ranger anymore!"

"The Energem is still bonded to you," Fury said to Nathan. "Now where is it?"

"I already told you that I don't have it," Nathan said as he began walking away.

Fury then fired an electrical blast form his sword at Nathan. The blast hit the ground in front of Nathan and caused him to stumble to the ground.

"Take me to your Energem then," Fury said to Nathan as he began walking towards him.

"Never!" Nathan shouted as Fury rose his sword into the air.

"Then I'll beat it out of you!" Fury shouted in anger as he prepared to strike Nathan.

Nathan then quickly looked away in horror.

"What?" Fury said in confusion as someone leapt out of the tree from above.

Keeper quickly struck Fury with his staff and knocked him away from Nathan.

"Keeper!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"Nathan, this Energem chose you because of your bravery," Keeper told Nathan. "Because of what happened earlier, the connection between you and the Green Energem has been weakened,"

Keeper then revealed the Green Energem in his hand.

"The others are in trouble and need your help," Keeper said to Nathan.

Fury slowly rose back to his feet and snarled in anger.

"Keeper!" Fury shouted in anger.

"Make your decision now," Keeper said to Nathan.

Nathan quickly grabbed the Energem as his morpher appeared in his hand.

"I was an idiot today," Nathan said to Keeper. "I should've helped the others a minute ago,"

Nathan then quickly inserted his Energem into his morpher.

"But now that's in the past," Nathan said to Keeper a she aimed his morpher at Fury. "It's Morphin Time!"

Nathan fired his morpher and hit Fury with a green blast. The blast then flew back to Nathan and surrounded him causing him to morph.

"That Energem will belong to Sledge!" Fury shouted as he fired another lightning blast at Nathan.

Nathan quickly rolled out of the way and pulled out his Dino Saber.

"I need to do this quick," Nathan said as he inserted a Raptor Charger into the Dino Saber.

Nathan then took off running towards Fury as his saber's blade began glowing green.

"Dino Saber, Final Strike!" Nathan shouted as he swung his saber at Fury.

Nathan quickly struck Fury with his saber and knocked Fury away. Fury crashed to the ground and began groaning in pain.

"Ugh, you were lucky today Green Ranger," Fury said as he slowly got up.

Fury then walked away as Keeper walked up to Nathan.

"Now go help your friends," Keeper told Nathan.

"Yeah, thanks," Nathan said as he ran away.

Keeper then teleported away as Nathan ran back towards the city.

The Rangers were still hiding behind the car as the Vivix continued firing at them with their blaster. Eli slowly looked over the car and saw the Vivix still firing. He then looked over and saw smoke beginning to rise from underneath the hood.

"Guys, this car can't handle much more," Eli said to the others.

"Then we need to make a move," Tracey said to everyone. "Eli, take care of Dante,"

"Alright," Eli said as he nodded.

"Alright Sam, let's try and take out these Vivix," Tracey said to Sam.

Blasts then began hitting the Vivix and caused them to stop firing.

"What was that?" Cavity said as he looked around in confusion.

Nathan ran up in front of Cavity and aimed his morpher at him.

"I think it's time to shut down your bakery," Nathan said to Cavity.

"What, that's not going to happen!" Cavity said in anger as his eyes began glowing.

"Nathan's back!" Eli said in astonishment as he rose to his feet with Dante.

"Nice!" Sam said as she and the others ran out from behind the car.

"How's he doing?" Nathan asked Eli as he looked over at Dante.

"I'm fine," Dante said as he moved away from Eli. "I can handle this,"

Cavity then transformed into a more monstrous form and began firing fireballs at the Rangers from his piping bag on his left arm.

"I've got this!" Nathan shouted as he began deflecting the fireballs with his Dino Saber.

The Vivix then began rising back to their feet as Nathan knocked the final fireball away.

"Let's use Dino Steel!" Tracey said to the others.

The Rangers then quickly activated their Dino Steel armor and gained armor on their right arms.

"Raptor Claw!" Nathan shouted as he began striking the Vivix with his weapon.

"You're mine Green Ranger!" Cavity shouted as he ran towards Nathan.

Blasts began hitting Cavity and knocked him away from Nathan.

"I've got you're back man," Dante said to Nathan as he shot a Vivix with his Para Chopper.

"Thanks," Nathan said to Dante as he nodded.

Cavity rose back to his feet and began firing fireballs at the Rangers again. Tracey dodged the fireballs and quickly took off running towards Cavity.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she punched Cavity in the face with her weapon.

Cavity crashed into a car sitting on the side of the road as Sam quickly quickly destroyed two Vivix with her Tricera Drill. The other Rangers then ran up to Tracey and saw Cavity leaning against the car in pain.

"Nathan, he's yours," Dante said to Nathan as he handed his Dino Saber to him.

"Thanks, I'll finish him off," Nathan said as he nodded.

Dante then handed one of his Dino Chargers to Nathan. Nathan quickly inserted one of his Dino Chargers and Dante's into the Dino Sabers.

"Para-Raptor Final Strike!" Nathan shouted as he took off running towards Cavity.

"No, I'm not going down this easily!" Cavity shouted as he began firing fireballs at Nathan.

Nathan dodged the fireballs and leapt into the air.

"No!" Cavity shouted in horror as Nathan came back down and struck him with the two sabers as they were glowing with green and black energy.

Nathan quickly moved away from Cavity as he fell to the ground and exploded. Dante then began chuckling.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dante.

"The pain is gone!" Dante said in enjoyment.

A blast then fired down from the sky and hit Cavity's body. The Rangers were blown back by the shock wave and fell to the ground.

"He's growing!" Sam said to the others as she watched Cavity grow.

Tracey quickly pulled out her Dino Charger and threw it into the air.

"T-Rex Zord!" Tracey shouted as the T-Rex Zord appeared and swallowed the Charger.

"Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

"Tricera Zord!" Sam shouted as she threw her Charger into the air.

The Stego Zord and Tricera Zord then appeared and swallowed their Chargers.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" Tracey shouted as she raised her hand into the air.

The three zords then quickly combined and formed the Megazord. The five Rangers then leapt into the air and entered the Megazord's cockpit.

"Let's end this guy's sugar rush," Nathan said as he plugged his morpher into his console.

The other Rangers then quickly inserted their morphers into their consoles.

"Take this!" Cavity shouted as he began firing blasts from the pipe bag on his arm.

The fireballs began hitting the Megazord and caused it to crash into a building behind it.

"We need to get closer to him," Tracey said to the others.

"He wants to play with fire," Nathan said to the others. "So let's show him real fire power,"

Nathan pulled out a new Dino Charger and quickly activated.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Nathan shouted as he threw the Charger.

The Charger then grew and inserted into the T-Rex's mouth on the shoulder of the Megazord. The Megazord then aimed the T-Rex head at Cavity and fired a stream of flames from the mouth of the T-Rex.

"Whoa!" Cavity shouted as he was engulfed in flames.

"Stego Saber!" The Rangers shouted as a blade unfolded on the Stego Shield.

The Megazord then quickly ran up to Cavity and struck him with a flaming sword.

"No, I'm sorry Poisandra!" Cavity shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"No more of that terrible cake," Nathan said in relief.

"And there's another monster to add to the extinct list," Tracey said to the others.

Later that day Nathan was back in the woods training by himself with his Dino Saber. Dante walked out from behind a tree and saw Nathan slice through a sandbag. Nathan then looked over and saw Dante walking towards him.

"I'm not going to interfere again," Dante said to Nathan. "It was wrong for me to do that,"

"And I shouldn't have gone off at you like I did," Nathan said as he breathed heavily.

Dante then smirked.

"Had Fury not attacked you, would you really have quit being a Ranger?" Dante asked Nathan.

"I don't know, but the important thing is that I'm still a Ranger," Nathan told Dante as he walked over and grabbed his towel.

Nathan quickly wiped the sweat from his face and tossed his towel aside.

"Come here," Nathan said to Dante.

Dante quickly walked over to Nathan.

"What is it?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Go look behind that tree," Nathan told Dante as he pointed at a tree.

Dante walked over to the tree and looked on the other side.

"Oh sweet, you made a training course for me!" Dante said in amazement as he saw the targets hanging from the trees.

Dante then looked back over at Nathan.

"Grazie Nathan," Dante said to Nathan as he smiled.

"Well go on, those targets aren't going to be there all day," Nathan said to Dante.

Dante then quickly pulled out his morpher and covered his eyes. He then fired his blaster five times and destroyed the five targets. Dante then uncovered his eyes and began twirling his morpher on his finger.

"Too easy for me," Dante said to Nathan as he walked by.

"Oh come on!" Nathan shouted in annoyance.

"Call me when you make a harder one," Dante said to Nathan as he began laughing.

Nathan then sighed as he smirked.

Tracey walked into the lab where Alan was sitting at the computer. Tracey saw that Alan was distracted by something on the computer.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked Alan.

Alan then slowly turned around in his chair.

"The Aqua Energem, it's been activated," Alan told Tracey.

Tracey's eyes then widened in astonishment. Tracey quickly walked over to a desk and pulled something out of the drawer. She looked at the picture in her hands of her Grandfather and his assistants. She then looked at the Energem hanging from his neck.

"Is it my Grandfather?" Tracey asked Alan.

Alan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but we need to get to this area and find whoever it is," Alan told Tracey. "But it's too late for today; we'll have to wait until tomorrow,"

Tracey then sighed as she placed the picture on the table.

"Alright, I'll come by tomorrow with the others," Tracey said as she walked away.

Tracey then left the lab and left Alan by himself. Alan turned back towards the computer and saw that the signal disappeared.

"Who are you?" Alan wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Aqua Energem

Poisandra was lying in a room by herself crying. The door to the room then slid open and revealed Wrench. Wrench then slowly walked into the room and saw Poisandra crying.

"Poisandra, you've been in here ever since Cavity was defeated," Wrench said to Poisandra.

"Go away!" Poisandra shouted in anger.

"But I have something for you," Wrench said as he stepped away from the door.

Poisandra then looked over at the door and saw someone walk in.

"This is Curio, I made him from some old parts I found in the storage room," Wrench said to Poisandra.

"Hello!" Curio said to Poisandra as he waved his hand at her.

"Oh he's adorable!" Poisandra shouted as she quickly rose to her feet.

Poisandra then ran up and shoved Wrench out of the way and began hugging Curio.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else and get away from this loser," Poisandra said to Curio as they walked away.

Wrench slowly rose back to his feet groaning.

"I think I made a mistake," Wrench said to himself as he walked out of the room.

The Rangers were sitting out in the woods with Alan. Alan pulled out a small device and looked at the screen.

"The signal hasn't returned since it first appeared last night," Alan said to the others. "But this is the area where it was coming from,"

"So we pretty much came all the way out to a different state for no reason," Eli said in boredom as he sat back down.

"No, we had a reason," Tracey said to Eli.

"Keyword had, Tracey," Eli said to Tracey as he rolled his eyes.

Alan then put the device away and sighed.

"Alright, let's get back to Angel Grove," Alan said to the Rangers. "We've been out here for three hours and haven't had a signal at all,"

Everyone then began walking away and left Tracey alone. Tracey began looking around and sighed.

"We were so close," Tracey said to herself as she walked away.

The Rangers got into their vehicle with Alan and drove away from the area. Sam looked over at Tracey and saw her staring out the window.

"You'll find your Grandfather one day Tracey," Sam said to Tracey.

"I hope so," Tracey said to Sam as she continued looking out the window.

Poisandra walked into the control room with Curio right behind her. Sledge looked over and saw Curio standing beside Poisandra.

"What is that?" Sledge asked Poisandra.

"His name is Curio," Poisandra told Sledge. "Wrench made him for me since you're too busy hunting Energems,"

"Poisandra, I already told you that I would spend time with you once I get my hands on an Energem," Sledge said to Poisandra.

"Well until you do get one, I'll be with Curio," Poisandra said to Sledge as an alarm began going off.

"Wrench!" Sledge shouted to Wrench who was at the computer. "What's going on?"

"An Energem was recently activated," Wrench told Sledge.

"Then send someone down there to get it!" Sledge shouted at Wrench.

"Don't worry Sledgey, I'll take care of this," Poisandra said to Sledge as she began giggling.

Poisandra then turned towards Curio.

"Come on Curio, let's go pick a prisoner to take with us," Poisandra said to Curio as she walked out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Curio shouted as he ran out of the room after Poisandra.

"Uh oh," Wrench said nervously as he turned towards Sledge.

"What is it?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"The zord connected to that Energem has awoken!" Wrench said to Sledge.

"So not only will we get an Energem, we'll get a zord too," Sledge said as he began snickering.

The Rangers walked back into the lab with Alan in disappointment. Alan quickly walked over to the computer and sat down in front of it.

"Man, I was hoping to meet a new Ranger," Dante said to the others as he sat down.

"I know, and Sledge wouldn't stand a chance against six of us," Sam said to Dante.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that," Eli said to Sam as he walked by.

Keeper walked into the room and saw Tracey sitting by herself in the corner.

"I'm sure the Aqua Ranger has a good reason to stay hidden for now," Keeper said to the Rangers. "He will reveal himself when he's ready,"

Nathan looked over at the computer and saw that Alan was working on something.

"What're you doing Alan?" Nathan asked him.

"Since the Aqua Energem was activated, the Ankylo Zord will also be awoken," Alan told Nathan.

"How do we find that thing?" Dante asked Alan.

"I don't know, but it will obviously be waiting for another signal from the Aqua Energem," Alan told Dante. "But, I can go ahead and create a Dino Charger for the Ankylo Zord since it's already awoken,"

Alan then quickly got up and walked into the back room past Keeper.

"How long do you guys think that will take?" Sam asked the others.

Tracey silently walked out of the lab and left.

"She's really not happy right now," Eli said to the others.

Nathan looked over and saw a picture lying on the table. Nathan walked over to the table and picked up the picture.

"Hey Keeper, isn't this the Aqua Energem on this guy's neck?" Nathan asked Keeper.

Keeper walked over to Nathan and looked at the picture.

"Yes it is, and that man is Tracey's grandfather," Keeper told Nathan.

"Wait, then he's the Aqua Ranger?" Nathan asked Keeper.

"I don't know, but the Energem wasn't activated at the time of this image," Keeper told Nathan. "The Energem could've fell into someone else's hands,"

"Well, I'm going to try and cheer Tracey up," Sam said to the others as she walked towards the doors.

"Be careful," Dante said to Sam. "We'll contact you if anything comes up,"

"Thanks," Sam said as she walked out the door.

Poisandra and Curio appeared in a forest with a new alien beside them. Poisandra then began looking around in confusion.

"I don't see a giant zord anywhere," Curio said to Poisandra.

"Ugh, stupid Wrench, he sent us to the wrong place," Poisandra said in frustration.

Poisandra then looked over at the alien and saw him walking away.

"Where are you going Stingrage?" Poisandra asked Stingrage.

"Something's over here in this cave," Stingrage said to Poisandra as he walked up to the cave.

"It might be the zord and the Energem!" Curio said in excitement.

"What're you waiting for?" Poisandra asked Stingrage. "Get in there!"

"Okay, I'll try," Stingrage said as he slowly began walking into the cave.

Red glowing eyes then appeared in front of Stingrage.

"Oh no!" Stingrage shouted in horror as he quickly fired a stinger at the beast.

Stingrage then quickly ran out of the cave in horror.

"What're you doing?" Poisandra asked Stingrage.

"It's the zord!" Stingrage shouted as he breathed heavily. "But I stung it with one of my stingers,"

"And what will that do?" Curio asked Stingrage.

"The zord will go out of control," Stingrage told Curio.

"And the out of control zord will bring the Rangers right to us along with that new Energem," Poisandra said as she began laughing evilly.

"Yeah!" Curio said as he began chuckling.

Tracey was sitting on a bench by herself near a fountain when Sam came walking up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just disappointed that we didn't find anything earlier," Tracey told Sam.

"I know you're hoping the Aqua Ranger is your grandfather," Sam told Tracey as she sat down beside her.

"It's the closest I've been to finding him," Tracey said to Sam. "He found the Aqua Energem years ago, but why would it only activate now?"

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait for Alan to finish the Ankylo Charger," Sam told Tracey. "And hopefully we get another signal from the Aqua Energem,"

The Dinocoms then began going off. Tracey quickly pulled out her Dinocom as Dante appeared on the screen.

"Ladies, something has happened in the area we were in this morning," Dante told Tracey and Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dante.

"The Ankylo Zord is going crazy and if we don't stop it, it will destroy a nearby town," Dante told the girls.

"We'll be there in a second," Tracey said as she quickly got up.

Tracey and Sam then turned around as odd music began playing.

"Ugh, what is that noise?" Sam said in confusion.

Talon Ranger then walked out in front of Tracey and Sam playing his weapon like a flute.

"We don't have time for you," Tracey said to Talon Ranger.

"Oh I know, but I can't let you go after that zord," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

Tracey and Sam quickly pulled out their morphers. Tracey and Sam then quickly inserted their Dino Chargers into their morphers.

"Unleash the Power!" The girls shouted as they fired their morphers.

The blasts came back down and hit the girls and caused them to morph. Tracey quickly pulled out her Dino Saber and took off running towards the Talon Ranger.

"Is something troubling you?" Talon Ranger asked Tracey as he blocked her saber with his weapon.

"Yeah, it's you!" Tracey shouted as she quickly backed away from Talon Ranger.

Sam quickly ran up to Tracey and aimed her morpher at Talon Ranger.

"Let us go!" Sam shouted at Talon Ranger.

"I can't do that," Talon Ranger said to Sam as he quickly hurled his weapon towards Tracey and Sam.

The weapon struck Tracey and Sam and knocked them to the ground. The weapon quickly flew back to Talon Ranger as he began walking towards Tracey and Sam.

"Ugh, what do we do?" Sam asked Tracey.

"We can't give up," Tracey told Sam.

Tracey quickly rose back to her feet and pulled out her Dino Saber.

"If you won't let us leave, we'll just take you down!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger quickly blocked Tracey's saber with his weapon and began snickering.

"That zord will belong to Sledge," Talon Ranger said to Tracey as he kneed her in the stomach.

"No, it belongs to the Aqua Ranger!" Tracey shouted as Sam got up.

"Dino Steel!" Sam shouted as she activated her armor.

Sam quickly took off running towards Talon Ranger and Tracey with the Tricera Drill in hand. Talon Ranger quickly shoved Tracey out of the way as he noticed Sam running towards him.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she jumped forward and began spinning along with the Tricera Drill.

Talon Ranger blocked the drill with his weapon and began being pushed back from the force of the weapon.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Tracey shouted as she inserted a Dino Charger into her saber.

Tracey quickly swung her flaming saber at Talon Ranger and struck his arm that was holding his weapon.

"Ugh!" Talon Ranger shouted in pain as he lost his grip on his weapon.

Sam then struck Talon Ranger in the chest with the Tricera Drill and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Nice!" Sam said to Tracey as she gave her a five.

"By the time you get to your friends, you'll be too late," Talon Ranger said to the girls as he rose to his feet.

Talon Ranger silently walked away as Tracey and Sam demorphed.

"Come on, we need to hurry," Tracey said to Sam as she took off running.

Sam ran behind Tracey and took off down the street with her.

Dante, Eli and Nathan ran up to a cave near a hilly forest and heard roars coming from inside the cave.

"That must be the Ankylo Zord," Eli said to the others.

"Let's hurry and get in there before things get crazy," Dante told Eli and Nathan.

Stingrage leapt out in front of the cave laughing evilly.

"Who's this green goon?" Nathan asked the others.

"I'm Stingrage, and you're not getting anywhere close to that zord," Stingrage told the Rangers.

"We'll see about that," Eli said as he pulled out his morpher.

Stingrage then quickly aimed his trident at Eli.

"Feel the rage!" Stingrage shouted as he fired three stingers from his trident.

Dante and Nathan quickly dove out of the way as the stingers flew by.

"Whoa, what were those things?" Nathan said in confusion.

Nathan then looked over at Eli and saw him standing motionless.

"Eli?" Nathan asked Eli as he rose to his feet.

Eli then turned around and revealed the stinger in his chest as he began grumbling.

"Are you okay dude?" Dante asked Eli.

Eli then screamed in anger and quickly kicked Nathan to the ground.

"What's your problem?" Dante asked Eli.

Eli quickly threw a punch at Dante as his eyes began glowing red.

"That's right, destroy your friends!" Stingrage shouted to Eli.

Stingrage then walked into the cave laughing evilly.

"Snap out of it!" Nathan shouted as he quickly got up and grabbed Eli from behind.

Dante looked over at the stinger sticking out of Eli's chest.

"Hang on!" Dante shouted as he went to grab the stinger.

Eli kicked Dante in the chest with his feet and caused Nathan to fall to the ground. Eli quickly got away from Nathan and scurried to his feet.

"I didn't see that coming," Dante said as he rose back to his feet holding his chest.

Eli then screamed in anger again and began running towards Nathan and Dante.

"Look out!" Nathan shouted as he dove out of the way.

A blast flew by Dante's head and hit the stinger on Eli's chest. The stinger fell to the ground along with Eli as Tracey and Sam ran up.

"What was going on?" Sam said in confusion.

"Some alien put a rage inducing stinger on Eli," Nathan told Sam. "Thankfully you guys knocked it off of him,"

Tracey walked over to the stinger and picked it up.

"This must be how they're getting the Ankylo Zord to go out of control," Tracey said to the others as someone began laughing.

Tracey looked over at the cave and saw Poisandra walk out of the cave along with Curio and Stingrage.

"If it isn't the pesky Power Rangers," Poisandra said to the Rangers.

"Who is she?" Sam asked the others.

"That's Poisandra, she's one of Sledge's goons," Dante told Sam.

"I am not one of Sledge's goons!" Poisandra shouted in anger at Dante. "I am his soon to be wife!"

"He needs a better taste in women," Nathan said in disgust.

"Vivix!" Poisandra shouted in anger.

Vivix rose out of the ground and quickly ran over to Poisandra, Curio and Stingrage.

"Attack!" Poisandra shouted as she pointed towards the Rangers.

The Vivix took off running towards the Rangers as Poisandra began giggling. Eli rose back to his feet rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Eli said in confusion.

Eli looked over and saw the group of Vivix running towards him and the others.

"Uh oh!" Eli shouted as he quickly prepared for battle.

Tracey quickly fired her morpher at a Vivix and knocked it to the ground.

"We need to save the Ankylo Zord, so let's take these things down quick!" Tracey shouted to the others as she dodged one of the Vivix's blades.

Tracey kicked the Vivix away and quickly hit it with a blast from her morpher. Nathan quickly pulled out a Dino Saber and began striking the Vivix as they ran up to him. Eli dodged a Vivix's blade weapon and quickly grabbed its arm. Eli then swung the Vivix over his shoulder and slammed it on the ground.

"Look out!" Dante shouted to Sam as he shot one of the Vivix behind her.

Sam quickly turned around and kicked the last Vivix behind her and knocked it into a tree.

"Do something!" Poisandra shouted at Stingrage.

"Yes ma'am!" Stingrage shouted nervously as he began walking away from Poisandra.

Stingrage aimed his trident at the Rangers and prepared to fire the stingers at them.

"Dante!" Tracey shouted to Dante as she shot down the last Vivix.

Dante quickly looked over and saw Stingrage fire the stingers towards the Rangers.

"Not going to happen!" Dante shouted as he quickly fired blasts at the stingers and blasted them out of the air.

"My stingers!" Stingrage shouted as Poisandra and Curio ran up next to him.

"You're pathetic!" Poisandra shouted at Stingrage as she slapped him across the back of his head.

The Rangers quickly lined up and pulled out their Dino Chargers.

"Dino Charger, Ready!" The Rangers shouted as they activated the Chargers and inserted them into their morphers. "Energize!"

The Rangers then quickly spun the barrels on their morphers.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their morphers into the air.

The blasts then came back down and hit the Rangers and morphed them.

"It's time for your extinction!" Eli shouted as he pointed at Stingrage.

A couple of the Vivix slowly rose back to their feet in front of the Rangers.

"Get them!" Stingrage shouted at the Vivix.

The Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

"These things are jokes!" Nathan shouted as he quickly struck down one of the Vivix.

The ground then began rumbling viciously.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion as he began losing his balance.

The Ankylo Zord rose out of the ground and roared loudly at the Rangers and enemies.

"It's the Ankylo Zord!" Eli said in astonishment as he kicked a Vivix away.

The Ankylo Zord slammed its hammer tail onto the ground and split the ground apart.

"Watch out!" Nathan shouted to the others as he jumped away from a crack in the ground. "You could get swallowed by one of those cracks!"

Sam began running away from the splitting ground and suddenly tripped to the ground. Sam looked behind her and saw that her foot was stuck in the crack.

"No!" Sam shouted in horror.

"Hold on!" Eli shouted as he ran towards Sam.

The ground behind Sam began sinking as the Ankylo Zord burrowed back underground.

"Help me!" Sam shouted as she reached for Eli's hand.

The ground underneath Sam then collapsed as Eli went to grab her hand.

"Sam!" Eli shouted as Sam fell down into the dark hole.

Poisandra then began laughing as the other Rangers ran up to Eli.

"Well, she's a goner!" Poisandra shouted as she continued laughing.

"You monster!" Eli shouted at Poisandra in anger.

"Thank you!" Poisandra said to Eli as Curio began laughing.

"I'm sure she's fine Eli," Tracey said to Eli.

"Yeah, the fall couldn't have killed her since she was morphed," Dante told Eli. "The worst is that she could be unconscious,"

Eli quickly combined his Dino Saber and morpher together and took off running towards Stingrage and Poisandra.

"Curio, do something!" Poisandra shouted in horror.

"Okay!" Curio shouted nervously as he pulled out a watering can from the pouch on his stomach.

Eli fired a powerful blast from the Dino Blade Blaster towards the aliens. Curio leapt out in front of Poisandra and Stingrage and blocked the blast with his watering can.

"You did it!" Poisandra shouted in happiness to Curio.

"I did!" Curio said as he chuckled.

Blasts then began hitting Curio and caused him to stumble to the ground.

"Dino Steel!" Tracey shouted as she activated her armor along with the others.

"Para Chopper!" Dante shouted as he began firing his blaster at the aliens.

Stingrage deflected the blasts using his trident as Nathan began running towards them.

"Raptor Claw!" Nathan shouted as he swung his weapon at Stingrage.

Stingrage quickly blocked the Raptor Claw and began laughing at Nathan.

"You won't defeat me," Stingrage said to Nathan. "IceAge was my friend, and I will avenge him!"

Stingrage quickly struck Nathan with his trident and knocked him away.

"We were a team!" Stingrage shouted in anger. "We created extinction!"

Tracey quickly leapt into the air. Stingrage looked up and saw Tracey falling towards him.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she came down.

Stingrage quickly pulled up his trident and prepared to block the attack. The T-Rex Smasher broke through the trident and broke it in half and struck Stingrage. Stingrage fell back to the ground in front of Poisandra and Curio and dropped the two pieces of his staff.

"No!" Stingrage shouted as he looked over at half of his staff.

"This is the end for you," Tracey said to Stingrage as the others ran up next to her.

"Tracey, we can't use the Dino Spike without Sam," Dante told Tracey.

"Ugh, you're right," Tracey said in annoyance.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was underground. She then rose to her feet and backed up against the wall.

"What happened?" Sam said in confusion.

The wall behind Sam then began moving. Sam's eyes then widened as she slowly turned around. The Ankylo Zord roared at Sam as its eyes began glowing.

"You're not my enemy," Sam said to the zord. "You're my friend,"

The Ankylo Zord then roared once again and caused the cavern to begin rumbling. Sam looked over and saw the stinger sticking out of the Ankylo Zord's side.

"I know you're hurt, and I can help you," Sam said to the Ankylo Zord as she slowly began approaching towards it.

The Ankylo Zord snarled as Sam slowly came closer to it. Sam walked by the zord's face and placed her hand on the Ankylo Zord's leg.

"It's okay, you'll be better in a second," Sam said to the zord as she came up to the stinger.

Sam then grabbed the stinger and quickly pulled it out as the Ankylo Zord roared once again. The Ankylo Zord then turned towards Sam and looked down at her.

"You must've been looking for the Aqua Ranger when those aliens found you," Sam said to the zord as she looked up at it in amazement.

Sam then climbed up onto the Ankylo Zord and sat down on top of its head.

"Can you take me back to the surface?" Sam asked the Ankylo Zord.

The Ankylo Zord then walked over to a wall and slowly began digging into the wall.

"Thank you!" Sam said to the zord as she patted on it.

Stingrage rose back to his feet and began snarling in anger.

"You broke my trident!" Stingrage shouted at Tracey. "You will pay!"

The ground suddenly began rumbling as Stingrage began looking around in confusion. The Ankylo Zord shot out of the ground with Sam morphed riding on its head.

"It's Sam!" Dante said in astonishment.

"And she's with the Ankylo Zord!" Nathan said in amazement.

"No, my stinger is gone from the zord!" Stingrage shouted in frustration.

"That's right, he's on our side now like he should be!" Sam shouted to Stingrage as she leapt off of the Ankylo Zord.

Poisandra then groaned in anger.

"You're on your own now," Poisandra said to Stingrage as she began walking away.

"Bye-Bye!" Curio said to Stingrage as he skipped away.

"Dino Steel!" Sam shouted as she activated her armor.

Tracey quickly pulled out the Dino Spike Charger and activated it.

"Dino Spike!" Tracey shouted as she threw the Charger into the air.

The Ranger's weapons quickly combined and fell back down into Tracey's hands.

"Ready!" The other Rangers shouted as they prepared to launch Tracey.

Tracey quickly leapt onto the other Ranger's arms and was sent flying into the air.

"Dino Spike, Final Strike!" Tracey shouted as she hurled the Dino Spike down towards Stingrage.

"No!" Stingrage shouted as the Dino Spike struck through him.

Stingrage fell to the ground and exploded as Tracey landed on the ground.

"Monster extinct!" Tracey shouted as she grabbed the Dino Spike.

The other Rangers ran up to Tracey cheering.

"I'm glad that's over," Eli said to the others.

A blast then fired down from the sky and hit the ground where Stingrage was destroyed. Stingrage then rose from the ground and began growing.

"You Rangers won't stop me now!" Stingrage shouted as he began laughing.

"T-Rex Zord!" Tracey shouted as she quickly threw her Dino Charger into the air.

"Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he threw his Dino Charger into the air.

"Tricera Zord!" Sam shouted as she threw her Dino Charger into the air.

The three zords quickly ran up next to the Rangers and swallowed the Dino Chargers.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation!" Tracey shouted as the zords began combing.

Tracey, Eli and Sam then appeared in the cockpit and plugged their morphers into their consoles.

"Let's take this freak down once again," Eli said to the others as the Megazord began walking towards Stingrage.

"Let's see how your Megazord can handle these!" Stingrage shouted as he began firing stingers out of his trident at the Megazord.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as the Megazord quickly blocked the stingers with the shield.

"Then let's try this!" Stingrage shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his eyes.

The blast hit the Stego Shield and knocked it out of the Megazord's hand.

"Oh no!" Eli shouted as the shield hit the ground.

"Now we can't block the stingers!" Sam said to the others.

"Then here's a second helping!" Stingrage shouted as he fired more stingers at the Megazord.

The Ankylo Zord quickly ran out in front of the Megazord and knocked the Stingers away.

"Whoa!" Nathan said in amazement as the Ankylo Zord roared at Stingrage.

"If only the thing could combine with the Megazord, but Alan didn't ever complete the Charger," Dante said to Nathan.

Dante then noticed someone hiding behind a tree.

"Hey, who's that?" Dante asked Nathan.

Nathan looked over at the tree and saw another Ranger behind the tree.

"Wait, is that the Aqua Ranger?" Nathan said in confusion.

The Aqua Ranger then quickly threw a Dino Charger into the air.

"Where did that come from?" Tracey asked the others.

The Ankylo Zord then swallowed the Dino Charger as the Stego Zord disconnected from the Megazord.

"It's combining with us!" Sam said in amazement.

"Alright then," Tracey said as the Ankylo Zord combined with the Megazord.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the hammer extended out.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted at the Aqua Ranger.

The Aqua Ranger looked over and saw Nathan and Dante staring at him. He then took off running away silently as Nathan and Dante ran up to where he was standing.

"Man, I guess he really doesn't want us to know him," Dante told Nathan.

Stingrage fired another blast at the Megazord.

"Ankylo Hammer!" Tracey shouted as the Ankylo Zord arm deflected the blast back at Stingrage.

The blast hit Stingrage and stunned him.

"Ugh, you can't beat me with my own moves," Stingrage said in frustration.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Final Hammer Punch!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord struck Stingrage with a glowing hammer.

Stingrage fell to the ground and exploded as the Megazord turned away.

"And that's the end of that chapter," Eli said as he dusted his hands off.

Tracey, Sam and Eli leapt out of the Megazord and landed next to Nathan and Dante as they demorphed.

"Did one of you use the Ankylo Charger?" Tracey asked Dante and Nathan.

"No, it was the Aqua Ranger," Nathan told Tracey.

"He was hiding right here when we saw him," Dante told the others. "He ran off when he noticed us,"

Sam then looked over at Tracey and saw her sigh.

"It's alright, at least he helped us," Tracey said to the others.

"Yeah, let's let him decide when to reveal himself to us," Eli said to everyone. "It's probably better that way,"

"Agreed, whether its Tracey's grandfather or not," Dante said as he began walking away.

"We'll find him one day," Sam said to Tracey as the guys walked away.

"I know we will," Tracey said to Sam as they followed the guys away from the area.

The Aqua Ranger was sitting on a cliff and looked down at the Rangers walking away.

"If only she knew what happened," Aqua Ranger said as he sighed as the sun began setting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gaming For Gold

Alan was sitting in the backroom of the lab working on one of the Ranger's Dinocoms. Alan sat the Dinocom down on the table and looked over at the Ptera Charger lying on the table.

"We can't let what happened last time happen again," Alan said to himself. "We need to get to the Ptera Zord before Sledge,"

Alan then inserted the Dino Charger into the Dinocom and closed it.

"Please work," Alan said as he turned on the Dinocom.

Sparks shot out of the Dinocom and caused Alan to quickly let go of it. The Dinocom fell onto the table and turned off.

"Crap!" Alan said in frustration as he took his safety goggles off. "It still needs work,"

Alan rose out of his chair and walked out of the room. Keeper looked over at the door and saw Alan walk out of the backroom.

"Has this project improved?" Keeper asked Alan.

"No, nothing," Alan said in disappointment a she sighed.

Alan sat down at his computer and turned it on.

"I don't know why it's not working," Alan told Keeper. "But I can't stop working until I have this thing completed,"

"Alan, get some rest and then continue tomorrow," Keeper said to Alan.

"I guess you're right," Alan said as he got up.

Alan then began walking towards the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alan said to Keeper as he walked out of the lab.

Keeper quietly walked out of the room as the lights turned off.

The next day, Tyler walked into the police department going in for work. Tyler walked into the lobby and saw Pete standing at the board on the wall.

"Hey, come check this out," Pete said to Tyler.

Tyler walked over to Pete and sighed.

"What is it this time?" Tyler asked Pete.

"This teen boy has been missing for a few weeks," Pete said to Tyler as he pointed at the poster. "The mother came in here about two days after he went missing and filed a report,"

Tyler looked at the flier on the board and noticed that it was Alex on the board.

"Why didn't you show me this when the report was filed?" Tyler asked Pete.

"The commissioner wanted people to cease working on it," Pete told Tyler.

Tyler grabbed the flier off the board.

"Well, I'm going to take over this one," Tyler said to Pete.

"But, what about that sketchy company opening up here next year?" Pete asked Tyler.

"You'll be fine by yourself," Tyler said to Pete as he walked to the back.

Pete then sighed.

"I'd rather work on that case about that lion-man people have been seeing," Pete said to himself.

Nathan walked into the lab and saw Dante and Sam sitting in the main room. Nathan looked over at Alan's computer and saw that he was gone.

"I see that Alan is still working on that zord tracker," Nathan said to Dante and Sam.

"Yeah, he's been in there all morning according to Keeper," Sam told Nathan as she was fiddling with her Energem.

"He'll get it done, I know he will," Dante said to Nathan and Sam.

"Well, hopefully he does soon, because I don't want to think about Sledge's crew getting to another zord before us," Nathan said to Dante as he sat down.

The doors to the backroom slowly slid open as the Rangers looked towards the back of the room. Alan walked out of the room with the Dinocom in his hand.

"This is probably the best I can do for now," Alan said to Nathan as he walked up to him.

"Awesome, now we can find the Ptera Zord," Nathan said as he took the Dinocom from Alan.

"That depends on how quick you can get to the area," Alan told Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked Alan as he walked up.

"The Ptera Charger can't stay charged for long without the Gold Energem," Alan told Dante and Nathan. "Without a Charger powering the tracker, it's not going to lead you to anything,"

"Well, we better conserve as much of the charge as we can then," Nathan said to Alan.

Alan then pulled out the Ptera Charger.

"This is our only Ptera Charger for now, so please be careful with it," Alan said to Nathan as he handed him the Charger.

"I will, don't worry," Nathan said to Alan as he nodded.

Fury was sitting the woods alone as the wind began gently blowing. Fury then rose to his feet and snarled.

"The time has come for me to find that Energem I had in my grasp many years ago," Fury said to himself as he began walking away.

Talon Ranger walked out from behind a tree and stepped out in front of Fury.

"So, you've been hiding something from the rest of us?" Talon Ranger asked fury. "You know where another Energem is,"

"I don't know exactly where since it has been hundreds of years, but I know it's still in that area," Fury said to Talon Ranger.

"You're not going after that Energem on your own," Talon Ranger told Fury. "I'm going with you,"

"No, I have something else for you to do," Fury said to Talon Ranger as he walked by him.

"And what's that?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"Wrench has one of the prisoners ready to assist you on the ship," Fury told Talon Ranger. "You need to find the Ptera Zord before those other Rangers do,"

"And how is this random prisoner going to help me?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"He's not, he'll only be a distraction," Fury said as he walked away while chuckling.

Talon Ranger then groaned in frustration.

"Fine, I'll find that zord and use it for myself when I do," Talon Ranger said to himself as he walked away.

Tyler stepped out of his car and began walking towards the high school as someone came out the door.

"Can I help you?" The man asked Tyler.

"Hey Principal Patterson, do you have a second?" Tyler asked the Principal.

"Is something wrong?" Principal Patterson asked Tyler.

"Well, one of Angel Grove's students has been missing for a few weeks," Tyler told Principal Patterson. "I just wanted to know if you had anything on this,"

"If I remember correctly, it's that Moran boy," Principal Patterson said to Tyler.

"Yeah, that's him," Tyler said as he nodded.

"He hasn't been to school at all this year," Principal Patterson told Tyler. "It's quite odd; he was one of our top players on the football team last year,"

"I would tell you to go talk to Coach Freeman about summer practice but he was injured when the school was attacked," Principal Patterson told Tyler. "I'm sure he's at home though,"

"Alright, I guess I could go and talk to him then," Tyler said to Principal Patterson as he turned away.

"Good luck on finding that boy," Principal Patterson said to Tyler as Tyler got into his car.

Tyler then drove away from the school as Principal Patterson sighed.

Talon Ranger walked into the main room of Sledge's ship where Wrench was waiting on him with one of the prisoners. The prisoner picked up a chess piece and moved it across the board as he began snickering.

"Checkmate!" The prisoner shouted as Wrench gasped.

"That's not fair, I think you cheated!" Wrench said to the prisoner as Talon Ranger walked up to the table.

Talon Ranger quickly knocked the table over and grabbed Wrench by the shoulder.

"This is the prisoner you want me to take to Earth?" Talon Ranger asked Wrench.

"Yes, and Fury told me what's going on," Wrench said nervously to Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then looked over at the prisoner.

"He looks weak," Talon Ranger said to Wrench as he shoved him back to his chair. "I don't want to work with a weakling like him.

"Who're you calling weak?" The prisoner asked Talon Ranger. "I've heard that you have gotten your butt kicked plenty of times by the Rangers,"

Talon Ranger quickly pulled out his morpher and fired a blast past the prisoner's face. The prisoner froze in horror as Wrench walked up behind Talon Ranger.

"Easy, Puzzler might look weak, but he can outsmart those Rangers with ease," Wrench said to Talon Ranger.

"Yeah, I can put them in an endless maze if I wanted to," Puzzler said to Talon Ranger.

"Then that's what you'll do," Talon Ranger said to Puzzler.

Talon Ranger then walked out of the room and left Puzzler and Wrench by themselves.

"What're you still doing here?" Wrench asked Puzzler. "Get out of here before he comes back for you!"

"You're right!" Puzzler said as he quickly got up. "I don't want to see him that angry again!"

Puzzler quickly ran out of the room as Wrench began picking up the chess pieces off the floor.

"I sometimes wonder how things would've been around here without that evil Ranger," Wrench said to himself.

Eli and Christa were walking down the street together in the city. The two teens then sat down on a bench together at the bus stop.

"Why has it been so long since we did this?" Christa asked Eli.

"I've just been busy with stuff," Eli said to Christa.

"With what exactly?" Christa asked Eli.

"Well there's school and football," Eli told Christa as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And yet neither of those occur on the weekend," Christa told Eli. "Do you have a job or something?"

"Kind of," Eli said nervously to Christa.

"What kind of job?" Christa asked Eli.

Eli looked away from Christa as he began sweating nervously.

"Um, I work at the museum," Eli said to Christa as he continued looking away.

"Are you serious?" Christa said in disbelief.

"Yep, I'm a janitor," Eli said as he smiled.

Christa then began laughing.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell me that now," Christa said to Eli as she continued laughing.

"Yeah, but now you know," Eli said as he sighed.

People down the street then began screaming and came running past Eli and Christa.

"What's going on?" Christa said in confusion.

"Run," Eli said to Christa as he got up.

"What about you?" Christa asked Eli as people continued running by.

"I'll be right behind you," Eli said to Christa as blasts began flying down the street.

Eli looked down the street and saw Vivix and a new monster walking towards him.

"Go!" Eli shouted at Christa.

Christa took off running along with the other people running away as Eli stepped out into the street.

"Who's this guy?" Puzzler said in confusion.

"I had a feeling Sledge would send down another lackey today," Eli said as he pulled out his Dino Charger and morpher.

"Wait, this guy's a Power Ranger!" Puzzler said in astonishment. "Get him!"

The Vivix took off running towards Eli as he quickly inserted his Dino Charger into his morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" Eli shouted as he fired his morpher.

The blast from the morpher flew past the Vivix and blasted them out of the way. The blast then flew back to Eli and morphed him into the Blue Dino Charge Ranger.

"My Vivix!" Puzzler shouted in horror.

"And you're next melon head!" Eli shouted as he began firing his morpher at Puzzler.

Puzzler quickly deflected the blasts with his lance as he began laughing evilly.

"Let's see how you can handle my dirty tricks!" Puzzler shouted as his eyes began glowing.

"Bring it on!" Eli shouted as he prepared for the attack.

Puzzler fired beams from his eyes at Eli. Eli quickly dodged the beams and looked back over at Puzzler.

"You missed me," Eli said to Puzzler.

"Oh really?" Puzzler asked Eli as the beams came flying back at Eli.

Eli then quickly turned around and was hit in the chest by the beams.

"What?" Eli said in disbelief as he began glowing. "What's going on?"

"Enjoy my maze pal," Puzzler said as he laughed.

Eli then instantly vanished as Puzzler continued down the street by himself.

Tracey was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center working as Christa came running into the Youth Center breathing heavily.

"Whoa, what's going on with you?" Tracey asked Christa.

"There's a monster down the street and it might be heading this way," Christa said as she turned around and looked at the door.

"Okay, just stay here where it's safe," Tracey said to Christa as she walked out from behind the bar.

"Where's Eli?" Christa said in confusion.

"I thought he was with you today?" Tracey asked Christa.

"He was and he was supposed to be right behind me," Christa told Tracey.

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go look for him," Tracey said to Christa as she walked Christa over to a chair.

"Are you insane?" Christa asked Tracey. "That thing will attack you,"

"I'll be fine," Tracey told Christa as she began walking towards the door.

"I just hope he's okay," Christa said to herself as Tracey walked out of the Youth Center.

Tracey ran up the street by herself as explosions began occurring around the corner. Tracey quickly ran around the corner and saw Puzzler firing blasts at the buildings around him.

"This isn't my style, but I have to do what I was told to do," Puzzler said to himself as he continued firing blasts.

A blast then hit Puzzler in the shoulder and caused him to drop his lance.

"Owowowow!" Puzzler shouted in pain a she grabbed his shoulder. "Who did that?"

"That would be me," Tracey said to Puzzler as she lowered her morpher.

"Great another Ranger," Puzzler said in annoyance.

"What did you do to my friend?" Tracey asked Puzzler.

"Let's just say he's trying out my new maze," Puzzler told Tracey.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy you and bring him back," Tracey said as she inserted her Dino Charger into her morpher. "Energize!"

Tracey quickly spun the barrel on her morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" Tracey shouted as she quickly fired the morpher and morphed.

Tracey pulled out her Dino Saber and took off running towards Puzzler.

"Uh oh!" Puzzler shouted as he quickly grabbed his lance.

Nathan, Dante and Sam quickly ran up to the scene and saw Tracey running towards Puzzler.

"There she is!" Sam said to Nathan and Dante as she pointed at Tracey.

"Nathan, they might be after the Ptera Zord," Dante said to Nathan. "Let me and Sam handle this guy with Tracey,"

"Alright, I'll go make sure the Zord is safe," Nathan said to Dante. "I just hope it's close enough for the Charger to last,"

Nathan quickly pulled out a Dino Charger and activated.

"Dino Cycle!" Nathan shouted as he threw the Charger into the air.

Two Zords appeared in front of Nathan and combined into a motorcycle as they bit down on the Charger.

"I'll be back later," Nathan said to Dante and Sam as he hoped on the motorcycle.

Nathan then sped off down the road as Dante and Sam pulled out their morphers.

"Alright, let's go help Tracey," Dante said to Sam as he took off running towards Puzzler.

Tracey swung her saber at Puzzler but was quickly blocked by Puzzler's lance.

"I'm about to make you join the Blue Ranger in my maze!" Puzzler shouted in frustration to Tracey.

"Tracey, move!" Dante shouted a she leapt into the air.

Tracey looked back and saw Dante above her. Tracey quickly moved out of the way as Dante began firing his blaster at Puzzler. The blasts hit Puzzler and knocked him to the ground.

"Nice!" Sam said to Dante as she ran up to Tracey.

Dante then landed on the ground next to Tracey and Sam as Puzzler slowly rose back to his feet.

"Where did Nathan go?" Tracey asked Dante and Sam.

"He's going after the Ptera Zord," Dante told Tracey.

"The Ptera Zord!" Puzzler said in astonishment.

Puzzler then clenched his fist as his eyes began glowing.

"Guys, what's he doing?" Sam asked Tracey and Dante as she noticed Puzzler's eyes.

"He's about to attack!" Dante said as he stepped out in front of the girls.

"To the maze with you all!" Puzzler shouted as he began firing a barrage of blasts at the Rangers.

One of the blasts hit Dante in the chest and knocked him to the ground. The blasts then began hitting Tracey and Sam as Dante faded away. The girls then fell to the ground as Puzzler began laughing.

"What's happening?" Sam said in confusion as she faded away.

"Nathan, you're our only chance!" Tracey said as she faded away.

"I'm sure Talon Ranger can handle that Green Ranger on his own," Puzzler said to himself as he walked away.

Fury was walking through a small town with his sword over his shoulder. People in the streets began screaming in horror as Fury walked by them.

"Where is the Energem!" Fury shouted in anger as he fired lightning bolts at the houses around him.

Fury then roared in anger.

"The item you're searching for is gone," An old man said to Fury.

"What did you do with it?" Fury asked the man.

"I sold it to a museum for display," The old man told Fury.

"What museum?" Fury asked the old man.

"I don't know," The old man said as he shrugged his shoulders. "The thing has been transferred to many different museums around the world,"

Fury then quickly turned away from the man in anger.

"Then I will check every museum on this planet until I find that Energem," Fury said in anger.

"Great grandfather, was that the beast you told everyone stories about?" The old man asked himself.

Tyler came walking out of a house in town and walked back to his car.

"Coach Freeman doesn't even know anything," Tyler said to himself as he got into his car. " I still need to make one more stop though,"

Tyler then started the car and drove away down the road.

Nathan was speeding down a highway through the desert with his Dinocom in hand tracking the location of the Ptera Zord.

"Come on, where are you?" Nathan said as he began looking out into the distance.

Nathan's Dinocom then began going off.

"Alan, I'm busy right now," Nathan said to Alan.

"Nathan, you need to get back to Angel Grove," Alan said to Nathan.

"What, why?" Nathan said in confusion.

"The others are missing and I can't get a location on them," Alan told Nathan.

"But I need to get to the Ptera Zord," Nathan said to Alan.

"I'm sure your friends are more important right now," Alan said to Nathan. "They need you,"

Nathan then groaned.

"Alright, I'll go back," Nathan said as he quickly turned the Dino Cycle around.

Blasts then began hitting Nathan and knocked him off the Dino Cycle. Nathan dropped the Dinocom as he hit the ground.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Alan asked Nathan.

Nathan then reached for the Dinocom as Talon Ranger walked up to him. Talon Ranger stomped down on Nathan's wrist.

"You have something I want," Talon Ranger said to Nathan as he picked up the Dinocom.

"Nathan!" Alan shouted from the Dinocom.

Talon Ranger opened the Dinocom and pulled out the Ptera Charger.

"You can't take that!" Nathan shouted as Talon Ranger tossed the Dinocom aside.

"And who's going to stop me?" Talon Ranger asked Nathan.

Talon Ranger then released Nathan and stepped away from him as he pulled out his weapon.

"Give the Charger back!" Nathan shouted as he ran towards Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then quickly struck Nathan twice with his weapon and sent him crashing into the sand off the road.

"The Ptera Zord will be mine," Talon Ranger said as he began walking away.

Nathan slowly rose back to his feet and ran back to his Dino Cycle.

"Talon Ranger!" Nathan shouted in anger.

"Nathan!" Alan shouted through the Dinocom.

Nathan walked over to the Dinocom and picked it up off the ground.

"Alan, Talon Ranger took the Ptera Charger," Nathan said to Alan.

"What?" Alan said in disbelief. "But why would he just take the Charger?"

"He must know where the Ptera Zord is," Nathan said to Alan.

"We'll worry about that later, but right now the others need you," Alan told Nathan.

"Alright, I'll head back to the city right now," Nathan said to Alan as he got back on his Dino Cycle.

Nathan then drove off down the road and began heading back to Angel Grove. On up the road, the Talon Ranger was walking down the road by himself.

"What?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as he saw that blue electricity began forming around his hand.

Talon Ranger then began screaming in pain as he fell to his knees in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as his entire body began glowing.

Talon Ranger then instantly demorphed and dropped the Ptera Charger.

"Where am I?" Alex said in confusion as he began looking around.

The Navy Energem then began glowing in Alex's pocket and began electrocuting him as he screamed in pain. Alex then instantly morphed back into Talon Ranger and rose back to his feet.

"What was that?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as he looked at his hands.

Talon Ranger then noticed the Ptera Charger lying on the ground.

"I can't stop now," Talon Ranger said as he picked up the Charger. "I need to get that zord online,"

Talon Ranger then continued walking down the road as the wind began blowing harder.

Alan rose from his seat at the computer and began walking towards the exit. Keeper suddenly walked into the room and saw that Alan was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Keeper asked Alan.

"I need to help the others while Nathan is still gone," Alan told Keeper.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Keeper asked Alan.

"Yes, I'm positive," Alan said as he nodded. "I'm not just a computer nerd that designs the weapons for the Rangers, I'm their friend,"

"Be careful," Keeper said to Alan.

Alan then smirked and continued out the door.

"This alien wants to play games," Alan said to himself. "Well, I've got a game for him,"

Puzzler was lying on a lounge chair next to the public pool as the sun shined down on him.

"Ah, now this is relaxing!" Puzzler said in enjoyment.

Alan walked up to the front gate and saw Puzzler lying in a lounge chair.

"Alright, I can do this," Alan said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Alan silently walked through the gate and began sneaking towards Puzzler.

"Who's there?" Puzzler said in confusion as he quickly rose up.

Puzzler then turned around and saw Alan standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Puzzler asked Alan.

"I'm just someone who is looking for an opponent for my game," Alan said to Puzzler.

"Oh, I accept your challenge!" Puzzler said as he quickly got up. "So what's the game?"

"We'll start off with a little trivia," Alan said to Puzzler as he pulled a stack of notecards out of his backpack.

"Let's get this started," Puzzler said a she rubbed his hands together.

"Who was the first monster sent to Earth by Sledge, not counting Fury?" Alan asked Puzzler.

"Ha, it was Wrench," Puzzler said as he snickered.

"That's right," Alan said as he nodded and moved on to the next card.

"This is too easy already," Puzzler said to Alan.

"Don't worry, it'll get trickier soon enough," Alan said as he smirked.

Tracey slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a building hallway by herself. Tracey rose to her feet and began looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" Tracey wondered as she began walking down the hallway.

Tracey pulled out her Dinocom and turned it on.

"Is anyone there?" Tracey said into the Dinocom.

A static noise came back through the Dinocom.

"Great, no signal," Tracey said as she continued walking down the hall.

Tracey walked up to a door and placed her hand on the knob.

"Come on!" Tracey said in frustration as she struggled to open the door.

Tracey kicked the door in anger and walked away from the door.

"There has to be a way out of here," Tracey said to herself as she kept walking down the hall.

Eli slowly rose to his feet holding his head in pain. Eli then backed into a rail on a stairway and came to his senses.

"What the heck?" Eli said in confusion as he looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

Eli then began walking up the stairs to get out of the room. The stairs suddenly began creaking as Eli made his way up.

"Whoa, don't even think about it!" Eli said to the stairs.

Eli placed his hand on the rail as he continued walking up the stairs. The rail then gave away and pulled Eli off the stairs. Eli fell onto a pile of cardboard boxes and quickly rolled off into the floor in pain.

"Looks like I'm not getting out that way," Eli said in pain as he slowly rose to his feet.

Eli looked over at the wall and saw a vent that was slightly blocked by a cardboard box.

"I hope this works," Eli said as he sighed.

Eli walked over to the box and moved it out of the way. He then knelt down and looked at the vent.

"Crap, it's screwed in tight," Eli said as he tried to pull the cover off.

Eli then rose back to his feet and began looking around again.

"I guess I can only wait for something to happen," Eli said to himself as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Alan was sitting at the pool with Puzzler still playing the trivia game with him. Alan pulled out the next card as Puzzler sighed in boredom.

"I'm tired of this!" Puzzler shouted in frustration. "I want to play something else!"

"Calm down, we'll play something else if you get this question right," Alan Told Puzzler.

"Then get to reading that question," Puzzler said as he grabbed his lance.

"Alright, settle down," Alan said nervously.

Alan then looked down at the card as Puzzler began tapping his foot. Alan then began smirking.

"Who am I?" Alan asked Puzzler.

"What?" Puzzler said in confusion. "That's a stupid question!"

"You have to answer it before we move on," Alan told Puzzler.

"But I don't have an answer!" Puzzler said in frustration.

"Then you lose," Alan said to Puzzler as he put the card back in the deck.

"No, I don't lose!" Puzzler shouted in anger as he began walking towards Alan.

"Okay, I'm not here to fight you," Alan said to Puzzler as he backed away.

"Then this will be easy," Puzzler said as he raised his lance into the air.

"I think he might want to fight though," Alan said to Puzzler as he pointed behind Puzzler.

"What?" Puzzler said in confusion a she turned around.

Nathan was standing behind Puzzler with his Dino Saber in hand.

"The Green Ranger!" Puzzler shouted in astonishment as he began backing away from Nathan.

"What did you do to my friends?" Nathan asked Puzzler as he inserted a Dino Charger into his Dino Saber.

"Your friends are trapped in a maze I created," Puzzler told Nathan. "And they won't be joining you unless they conquer the maze or if you defeat me,"

Puzzler's eyes then began glowing as he quickly fired a blast at Nathan. The blasts hit the ground in front of Nathan causing sparks to fly up in Nathan's face.

"He's getting away!" Alan shouted as he watched Puzzler run away.

"I'll get him," Nathan said to Alan as he ran up to him.

"Hang on, you might need this to stop him," Alan said to Nathan as he pulled a Charger out of his pocket.

Alan handed the Charger to Nathan.

"What is this?" Nathan asked Alan.

"It's a Charger I've been working on since you and the others became Rangers," Alan told Nathan. "It's called the Dino Drive Charger and it will increase your offensive and defensive capabilities,"

"Alright, I'll use this to save the others," Nathan said as he nodded to Alan.

Nathan quickly took off running after Puzzler and left Alan alone at the pool.

"Good luck!" Alan shouted to Nathan.

Dante was crawling through a vent trying to escape from the maze created by Puzzler. Dante's eyes then widened when he noticed an opening up ahead.

"Yes, I'm almost out!" Dante said as he smiled.

The vent then began creaking as Dante began crawling again.

"Uh oh," Dante said in horror as the creaking grew louder.

The vent suddenly collapsed and fell from the ceiling. Sam quickly looked over from down the hall and saw a piece of the vent in the floor.

"What the heck?" Sam said in confusion as she began approaching the vent.

Groaning was heard coming from inside the vent. Dante then slowly crawled out of the vent.

"Dante!" Sam said in astonishment.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Dante said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Where are we?" Sam asked Dante.

"I don't know, but this place is endless," Dante told Sam as he dusted his shirt off.

"Then we're stuck here?" Sam asked Dante.

"Unless someone stops Puzzler, we're stuck here forever," Dante told Sam as he turned towards her.

Sam's eyes then widened in horror.

"No, I don't want to be stuck here!" Sam shouted in horror.

"Settle down, I know we won't be here forever," Dante said to Sam. "We need to try and find Eli and see if he knows anything,"

"Hopefully Tracey didn't get trapped in here too," Sam said to Dante as she followed him down the hallway.

"Yeah, if she did, then Nathan is our only hope," Dante said as he sighed.

Puzzler ran out into the streets in horror. Puzzler quickly turned around a she began breathing heavily.

"I hope I lost that Green Ranger," Puzzler said as he continued walking down the street.

Nathan quickly jumped out in front of Puzzler and startled him.

"That's far enough freak," Nathan said to Puzzler as he pointed towards him.

"You won't catch me!" Puzzler shouted as he took off running towards an alley.

One half of the Dino Cycle came out of the alley and snarled at Puzzler.

"Whoa!" Puzzler shouted in horror as he backed away from the alley.

Puzzler then quickly turned towards the other alley and saw the other Dino Cycle half blocking the other alley.

"You have nowhere to go," Nathan said as he pulled out the Dino Drive Charger.

"And you think you can stop me on your own?" Puzzler asked Nathan.

"Dino Drive!" Nathan shouted as he activated the Charger.

The Dino Charger began glowing in Nathan's hand causing Nathan's upper body to begin glowing.

"What's going on?" Puzzler said in confusion.

Nathan gained armor on his upper body along with another shoulder pad.

"And now for your defeat!" Nathan shouted as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

Nathan quickly took off running towards Puzzler with his Dino Saber in hand.

"You won't stop me!" Puzzler shouted as he swung his lance at Nathan.

Nathan ducked and evaded the lance.

"He's quick!" Puzzler said in astonishment.

Nathan quickly struck Puzzler in the stomach with his Dino Saber and knocked puzzler away.

"These new powers are incredible!" Nathan said in amazement.

Nathan then looked over and saw Puzzler rise back to his feet. Nathan inserted his Dino Charger into the Dino Saber.

"Dino Saber, Final Strike!" Nathan shouted as he took off running towards Puzzler as his saber began glowing.

"Please no!" Puzzler shouted in horror.

"Raptor Slash!" Nathan shouted as he struck Puzzler with his Dino Saber.

Puzzler then fell back to the ground and exploded in front of Nathan.

"Come on," Nathan said in concern as he looked at Puzzler's motionless body on the ground.

Four orbs of light then flew out of Puzzler's body and landed in front of Nathan. The orbs then instantly transformed into the other Rangers in front of Nathan.

"Guys!' Nathan shouted in relief.

"Ugh, are we out of that place?" Eli said in confusion as he leaned up.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Tracey said to Eli as she rose to her feet.

Tracey then looked over at Nathan and saw the Dino Drive Armor on him.

"Whoa, what is that?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Another gift from Alan," Nathan said to Dante.

A beam then shot down from the sky and hit Puzzler's body.

"Guys, get ready!" Nathan said to the others.

Puzzler's body then began growing as he was revived.

"I'm back for round two!" Puzzler shouted at the Rangers as he snickered.

"Alright, let's morph and take him down for good," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dino Charger.

The sky then began darkening as the Rangers began looking around in confusion.

"What's happening?" Eli said in confusion.

"Oh no," Nathan said in fear as lightning lit up the sky.

"Who's doing this?" Puzzler said in confusion as he began looking around.

A zord then flew down through the clouds and struck Puzzler with its wing.

"Wait, isn't that the Ptera Zord?" Sam asked the others.

"Yeah, but who's controlling it?" Dante said in confusion.

"Talon Ranger," Nathan said to the others as the zord flew by overhead.

Talon Ranger was standing in the cockpit of the Ptera Zord controlling the zord with the Dino Charger.

"You've done your job Puzzler," Talon Ranger said to Puzzler as the Ptera Zord began flying back towards Puzzler.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Puzzler asked Talon Ranger.

The Ptera Zord then fired lightning blasts from its mouth and struck Puzzler with the blasts. Puzzler then instantly exploded and was destroyed by the Ptera Zord.

"This is a warning Power Rangers," Talon Ranger said to the Rangers. "Next time, you will be the ones that face my new zord!"

The other Rangers then looked over at Nathan.

"How did he get the Ptera Zord?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"He stole the Charger from me in the desert," Nathan told Tracey. "But I had to come back to save you guys,"

"Don't get mad at him," Eli said to Tracey. "He saved us,"

"Yeah, but he gave Sledge's crew a zord in the process," Tracey said in anger.

"That zord is on a limited amount of power Tracey," Dante told Tracey. "Unless they find the Gold Energem, they can't control that thing forever,"

"Nathan did the right thing coming back for us," Sam said to Tracey.

"Whatever, let's just get back to Alan and see what to do next," Tracey said to the others as she walked away.

Nathan demorphed and watched Tracey walk away.

"We need to find that Energem before Sledge and his goons do," Nathan said to the others.

"Yeah, that should be our top priority now," Dante said to Nathan as he walked by him.

Nathan looked back at the dark clouds in the sky outside of the city as cries were heard in the distance.

"I hope we can find that thing soon," Nathan said to himself as the others walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ptera Zord Panic

Talon Ranger was standing outside of a cave in the desert by himself staring into the dark cave. Fury suddenly walked up next to Talon Ranger and looked inside the cave.

"So, the Ptera Zord is in there?" Fury asked Talon Ranger.

"Yes, and it's in my control," Talon Ranger told Fury as he pulled out the Ptera Charger. "That is, as long as this Charger has power,"

"Don't worry about that," Fury said to Talon Ranger. "I have Wrench working on a way to recharge that Charger without the Gold Energem,"

"I thought you were searching for the Gold Energem?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"I was, but it's no longer where I thought it was," Fury told Talon Ranger. "A man told me that the Energem has been shipped around to different museums for many years,"

"Then we'll just search for a museum that has a golden stone on display," Talon Ranger said to Fury as he began walking into the cave.

"Fine, let's do that," Fury said to Talon Ranger as he followed him into the cave.

Eli walked out of a backroom in the museum wearing a janitor uniform with a look of boredom on his face. Eli grabbed a cart with cleaning items on it and began pushing it towards a display.

"Man, kids have messy hands," Eli said to himself as he began cleaning smudges off of a display case.

Eli tossed the rag onto the cart and continued down to the next exhibit.

"I hate this job already," Eli said to himself as he picked up a piece of garbage off the ground.

Eli then tossed the garbage into the garbage bag on the cart as someone walked up.

"Odd, I thought I was the only janitor here," Someone said to Eli.

Eli turned around and saw Tyson standing behind him.

"Tyson?" Eli said in confusion.

"When did you start working here?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Yesterday," Eli told Tyson as he cleaned off a display case.

"That explains why I didn't know about someone else working here," Tyson said to Eli. "I was off yesterday,"

"I had no idea you worked here," Eli said to Tyson.

"I try to keep this on the down low," Tyson said to Eli as he pulled a garbage bag out of the can.

Tyson then tossed the garbage bag onto the cart.

"Hey, at least we'll be able to clean this place up quicker together," Eli said to Tyson as he smirked.

"True," Tyson said as he emptied another garbage can.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the new exhibit and make sure it's spotless," Eli said to Tyson.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Tyson said as Eli began walking away.

Eli pushed his cart into the next room and saw a banner on the wall.

"Huh, Legendary Medieval Stone?" Eli said as he read the banner.

Eli looked over and saw an empty case. Eli then walked over to the case and looked inside of it.

"Where is it?" Eli said in confusion.

"It's put away in the back," Tyson told Eli as he walked into the exhibit.

"What're you doing here?" Eli asked Tyson.

"I need a couple of garbage bags," Tyson told Eli as he took the box of garbage bags from Eli's cart.

"So what's so special about this stone?" Eli asked Tyson.

"I have no idea, but every museum that displays it only have it for three weeks," Tyson told Eli.

"What does it look like?" Eli asked Tyson.

"I don't know, I've never seen it," Tyson told Eli.

"Alright then, let's get back to work then," Eli said as he wiped off the case.

Tracey was out in the alley next to the Youth Center carrying out the trash by herself. Tracey quickly tossed the bags into the dumpster and began walking back towards the door when a rattling noise was heard in the alley.

"Who's there?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey looked down the alley and saw no one.

"I hate taking out the trash," Tracey said in disgust as she turned around.

"Hello Red Ranger," Fury said to Tracey as he quickly swung his sword at her.

Tracey quickly jumped back and evaded the sword.

"What do you want?" Tracey asked Fury.

"I want that Energem!" Fury shouted in anger as he fired an electrical blast at Tracey.

Tracey jumped out of the way of the blast and quickly pulled out her morpher.

"You should know I'm not giving you this Energem!" Tracey shouted as she fired back at Fury.

Fury deflected the blasts with his sword as he began walking towards Tracey.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tracey shouted as she quickly pulled out a Dino Charger.

Tracey then inserted the Dino Charger into her morpher.

"Energize!" Tracey shouted as she spun the barrel on the morpher. "Unleash the Power!"

Tracey then fired the morpher into the air and quickly morphed as the blast came back down and hit her.

"Let's take this somewhere else!" Tracey said to Fury as she jumped over Fury.

Tracey quickly took off running out of the alley as Fury became enraged.

"Get back here with that Energem!" Fury shouted in anger as he took off running after Tracey.

Talon Ranger walked up to the Angel Grove museum and began snickering evilly as he came up to the door.

"This stone they have must be the Gold Energem Fury went searching for," Talon Ranger said as he opened the door.

Talon Ranger looked up ahead and saw banners hanging from the ceiling advertising the stone.

"Now, where is it?" Talon Ranger wondered as he continued walking through the museum.

Tyson walked out of the backroom and saw Talon Ranger walk by.

"What the hell?" Tyson said in confusion. "This isn't a convention,"

Tyson then began following Talon Ranger as Eli came out of the backroom.

"Tyson?" Eli said as he began looking around for Tyson.

Eli then sighed as he began searching for Tyson.

"This place opens in a few minutes and Tyson still hasn't finished emptying the trash cans," Eli said to himself.

Tyson looked around the corner and saw Talon Ranger walk into the new exhibit.

"Who is this guy?" Tyson asked himself as he began walking towards the exhibit.

Eli grabbed Tyson by the shoulder and stopped him.

"What're you doing?" Eli asked Tyson.

"This weird guy came into the museum and he's in the new exhibit," Tyson told Eli.

Eli looked into the room and saw Talon Ranger looking at the display cases.

"Oh crap," Eli said in astonishment.

"Who is that?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Go make sure the stone is safe," Eli said to Tyson.

"Yeah, he doesn't know it's put away," Tyson said to Eli.

"I do now," Talon Ranger said as he walked out in front of Eli.

Tyson's eyes widened in horror as Talon Ranger pulled out his weapon.

"Tyson go!" Eli shouted as he shoved Tyson out of the way.

Eli quickly grabbed onto Talon Ranger's weapon as Tyson stood by and watched.

"Go!" Eli shouted as he held Talon Ranger back.

"I want that stone!" Talon Ranger shouted as he kneed Eli in the stomach.

Eli let go of the weapon and fell to his knees. Tyson quickly took off running as Talon Ranger began following him.

"Hey, you're not going after him until I'm finished with you," Eli said to Talon Ranger as he rose to his feet.

Eli then quickly pulled out his morpher and a Dino Charger as Talon Ranger turned towards him.

"I have more important things to worry about," Talon Ranger said to Eli. "But if I have to kill you to get what I want, then so be it,"

Eli quickly inserted the Dino Charger into his morpher.

"Energize!" Eli shouted as he spun the barrel on his morpher. "Unleash the Power!"

Eli quickly fired the morpher towards Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger dodged the blast and watched it go back towards Eli. Eli then morphed and quickly pulled out his Dino Saber.

"You're not getting that stone!" Eli shouted as he took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"And who's going to stop me?" Talon Ranger asked Eli as he blocked the Dino Saber with his weapon.

"Let's find out," Eli said to Talon Ranger as he quickly pulled his saber away.

Eli quickly combined his morpher and saber and began firing at Talon Ranger with the Dino Blade Blaster.

"I'm amused that you insist on causing destruction to this foundation!" Talon Ranger shouted as he evaded the blasts.

Eli then lowered his blaster as he groaned.

"He's right, I can't use my weapons in here," Eli said to himself.

"What're you going to do now?" Talon Ranger asked Eli as his weapon began glowing.

Talon Ranger then swung his weapon and sent a barrage of energy slashes towards Eli. The energy slashes struck Eli one after another and knocked him into the wall. Eli then fell to the ground and demorphed as Talon Ranger began walking away.

"Now to find that stone," Talon Ranger said as he walked away.

"Stop," Eli said as he struggled to get up.

Talon Ranger silently walked away and left Eli lying on the ground.

Tracey blocked Fury's sword with her saber as the two continued fighting in the park. Tracey then rolled away from Fury and inserted a Dino Charger into her saber.

"Oh no you don't!" Fury shouted as he fired a blast of electricity from his sword at Tracey.

The electrical blast then hit Tracey and sent her crashing into a tree.

"By now Talon Ranger should have that Energem," Fury said to Tracey.

"What're you talking about?" Tracey said in confusion as she slowly rose to their feet.

"I'm stunned that you never noticed," Fury said as he snickered. "The Gold Energem is here in this city,"

"What?" Tracey said in disbelief.

"And soon that Energem will belong to Sledge and so will the Ptera Zord," Fury said as he began laughing.

Blasts then began hitting Fury and knocked him to the ground. Nathan, Dante and Sam then ran out in front of Tracey in Dino Steel Mode.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Tracey said to the others as she walked up to them.

Tracey then quickly spun the barrel of her morpher against her arm and activated Dino Steel. The T-Rex Smasher then appeared in Tracey's hand as Fury rose back to his feet.

"Dante, let me borrow this," Tracey said to Dante as she took the Para Chopper from him.

"Hey, hold on!" Dante said as he went to grab the Para Chopper.

Tracey then quickly combined the Para Chopper and T-Rex Smasher.

"T-Rex Chopper!" Tracey shouted as she aimed the weapon at Fury.

Tracey then fired a spiraling Red and Black blast at Fury.

"I won't let you stop me again!" Fury shouted as he fired a lightning blast at the blast.

The attacks collided and began having a stalemate. Fury then began screaming in frustration as the blast began overpowering his attack.

"No!" Fury shouted in anger as the blast hit him.

Fury then fell to the ground in pain as the Rangers began celebrating.

"Now finish him off," Nathan said to Tracey.

"No, we have more important things to worry about," Tracey said to the others as she turned away.

"Are you kidding me?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Guys, we still have to stop Talon Ranger," Sam said to the others.

The others then began following Tracey back towards the city to stop Talon Ranger.

Tyson ran up to the exhibit and saw Eli lying on the ground unconscious. Tyson quickly ran over to Eli to check on him.

"Eli!" Tyson said in concern as he began shaking Eli by the shoulders.

Eli then came to his senses and opened his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Eli said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Now where did that weird dude go?"

"He's in the back looking for the stone," Tyson told Eli.

"Did you contact anyone?" Eli asked Tyson.

"Yeah, police are on the way," Tyson told Eli.

"The police won't be able to stop this guy," Eli told Tyson as they began walking towards the backroom.

"Well we can't do anything about that guy either," Tyson said to Eli.

"I can, don't worry," Eli said to Tyson. "You need to get out of here anyway,"

"How're you going to stop him?" Tyson asked Eli. "You don't have superpowers,"

Eli then smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," Eli said to Tyson. "But someone has to do something,"

"Then let someone who can withstand him take care of him," Tyson told Eli. "You don't have to get yourself killed,"

Tyson and Eli then walked up to the backroom door and saw it torn off the hinges.

"He's back there," Tyson told Eli.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Eli said to Tyson as he shoved him away from the door.

Eli and Tyson then began walking away from the backroom as Talon Ranger walked out of the backroom.

"Where is that Stone?" Talon Ranger shouted in anger as he saw Eli and Tyson walking away.

Talon Ranger then quickly ran out in front of Eli and Tyson and pointed his weapon at them.

"We don't have it!" Tyson said to Talon Ranger in horror.

"You're lying!" Talon Ranger shouted in anger as his weapon began glowing.

"Tyson go," Eli said to Tyson. "I'll keep him away from you,"

"You already failed trying to do that," Talon Ranger said to Eli.

"As long as I'm still kicking, I can keep trying!" Eli shouted as he kicked the weapon out of Talon Ranger's hand.

Tyson then took off running as Talon Ranger went to grab his weapon.

"Come on Eli!" Tyson shouted to Eli as he looked back.

The Dino Charge Rangers then ran past Tyson and ran up to Talon Ranger and Eli.

"Whoa!" Tyson said in amazement.

"Hand over the Ptera Charger!" Nathan shouted at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then began snickering as he picked up his weapon.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Talon Ranger said as he looked over at Nathan.

"Don't make us take it by force," Sam said as she aimed her morpher at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger then snapped his fingers as lightning began striking through the ceiling. The Rangers quickly avoided the lightning bolts as Talon Ranger leapt into the air through the hole in the ceiling. Eli quickly looked up and saw the Ptera Zord fly by in the sky.

"Guys, the Ptera Zord is here!" Eli said in horror.

"Come on, we need to get out there and stop that thing," Tracey said to the others as she took off running.

The others quickly ran after Tracey and followed her to the front door. Tyson walked out from behind a corner after the Rangers ran by with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is Eli doing?" Tyson said in confusion. "Is he one of them?"

Eli quickly morphed as the Rangers ran outside and saw the Ptera Zord destroying buildings with its lightning blasts.

"Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

"Para Zord!" Dante shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

The two Zords appeared in front of the Rangers and quickly turned their attention towards the Ptera Zord.

"Para Zord, shoot that thing down!" Dante shouted to his zord.

The Para Zord quickly leapt into the as its tail split apart and revealed a blaster. The Para Zord then began firing blasts from its tail at the Ptera Zord. The Ptera Zord easily dodged the blasts and quickly turned towards the Para Zord.

"Transform to Megazord Mode," Talon Ranger said to the Ptera Zord as he stuck his weapon into the console.

The Ptera Zord then quickly transformed and landed on the ground in front of the Stego Zord and Para Zord.

"Ptera Charge Megazord, Ready!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Megazord's black cape flowed in the wind.

"Alright T-Rex, we need you!" Tracey shouted as she threw her Charger into the air.

The T-Rex Zord leapt into the air and quickly swallowed the Charger. The T-Rex Zord then landed on the ground in front of the Rangers and roared loudly.

"Combine to Dino Charge Megazord, Stego-Para Formation!" Tracey shouted to her zord.

The three zords then quickly combined into the Megazord as the five Rangers appeared in the cockpit. The five Rangers then plugged their morphers into their consoles and prepared for battle.

"Attack!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord's blades on its arms extended.

The Ptera Charge Megazord quickly swung one of the blades at the Dino Charge Megazord and struck it across the chest.

"Ugh, that was a hard hit!" Nathan said as he looked over at the others.

"We can handle this," Sam said to Nathan.

"Para Zord Blast!" Dante shouted as the Para Zord arm began firing blasts at the Ptera Charge Megazord.

The Ptera Charge Megazord quickly pulled its cape in the way and blocked the blasts.

"Darn it!" Tracey said in frustration. "That cape is like a shield,"

The Ptera Charge Megazord then fired a lightning blast from the Ptera head on its chest at the Megazord.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as the Megazord quickly blocked the blast with the shield.

Talon Ranger noticed the lights in the cockpit beginning to dim.

"Grr, the Charger is running out of energy!" Talon Ranger said in frustration.

"Para Zord Blast!" Dante shouted as the Megazord began firing blasts at the Ptera Charge Megazord.

The Ptera Charge Megazord quickly transformed and flew off into the air causing the blasts to miss.

"He's getting away!" Sam said to the others.

"It's alright, we'll get him next time," Tracey said to Sam.

The Rangers walked into the lab and took their helmets off as Alan turned towards them.

"Alan, I know where the Gold Energem is," Eli said to Alan.

"So do I," Alan said to Eli as he stepped out from in front of the computer.

"It's moving," Dante said to the others.

"Someone found it," Eli said in horror as he watched the dot on the screen move around the map.

"Yeah, but who?" Tracey asked the others.

Tyson ran into his room breathing heavily and locked the door behind him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gold Energem.

"What the hell are you?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked at the Energem.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Golden Warrior

Police were standing outside of the museum in Angel Grove with police tape blocking off the entrance. Eli walked up to the scene with Christa and saw the police guarding the door.

"What's going on?" Christa said in confusion.

"A stone was stolen yesterday," Eli told Christa. "That stone was only going to be here for a couple of weeks on display,"

"Why would someone take it?" Christa asked Eli. "Was it worth anything at least?"

"I don't know, but hopefully someone finds it," Eli said to Christa.

Tyler walked into his living room and sat down on the couch as he sighed. Tracey looked over at her father and saw a worried look on his face.

"Something's been bothering you lately," Tracey said to her father as she continued reading her textbook.

"I can't figure anything out about Alex's disappearance," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere," Tracey told her father. "And if anyone can find him, it's you,"

"But I can't think of what to do next," Tyler said to Tracey. "I've talked to doctors at the hospital, teachers at the school and even his mother,"

"Try talking to some of his friends," Tracey said as she closed her book. "I'm sure one of them will know something,"

Tracey then walked out of the room and left her father alone in the room.

"I guess I should find out who those friends are," Tyler said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Tyson was sitting outside of Angel Grove on a hill by himself with the Gold Energem in his hand. Tyson raised his hand into the air and looked up at the Energem as the sun's rays shined through it.

"Eli, I can't believe you're a Power Ranger," Tyson said to himself as he looked at the Gold Energem. "And why was that evil Power Ranger after this stone?"

A ship then flew by overhead and was heading towards the forest. Tyson quickly rose to his feet and looked up at the ship flying away.

"What is that?" Tyson wondered as he began following the smoke trail left by the ship.

Tyson quickly ran down the hill and took off into the forest to find the space ship that flew by.

"I hope this is the right thing to do," Tyson said to himself as he ran past the trees.

Tyson saw smoke floating through the air up ahead and came to a halt.

"There it is," Tyson said as he saw the ship with the door wide open.

Tyson slowly walked up to the ship and looked inside of it.

"It's empty," Tyson said to himself as he backed away from the ship. "Whatever was in there, is gone,"

Tyson then began heading back out of the forest as leaves were heard rustling.

"What was that?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked over.

Brody ran out from behind a tree in horror and ran towards Tyson.

"Are you okay kid?" Tyson asked Brody as he grabbed him.

"It's the monsters that attacked my school!" Brody said to Tyson in horror.

"What're you talking about?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked over at the trees.

Vivix ran past the tree and aimed their blasters at Tyson and Brody.

"What are those things?" Tyson said in confusion.

"Please do something!" Brody said to Tyson as he hid behind him.

"What can I do?" Tyson asked Brody.

Someone laughing then walked out from behind the tree. Poisandra and Curio looked over at Tyson and Brody as they walked by the Vivix.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Curio asked Poisandra.

"I don't care, I just want to cause havoc for my beloved Sledge," Poisandra said to Curio.

"What're you even doing out here?" Tyson asked Brody.

"I was playing with my friends outside of the forest when these guys showed up," Brody told Tyson.

Wrench then walked up next to Poisandra and looked over at Tyson.

"Hey, he has an Energem!" Wrench said in astonishment.

"He does?" Poisandra said in astonishment as she looked over at Tyson.

"Energem?" Tyson said in confusion.

Tyson then opened his hand and looked down at the Energem in his hand.

"Wait, that's the Gold Energem that Fury is searching for!" Wrench said to the others.

"Vivix, get that Energem!" Poisandra shouted as she pointed at Tyson.

"Run kid," Tyson said to Brody as he prepared for battle.

"I'll try and find someone to help you," Brody said to Tyson as he took off running away.

A Vivix aimed its blaster at Brody and prepared to fire at him. Tyson's eyes then widened as he saw the Vivix about to fire.

"No you don't!" Tyson shouted as he jumped in front of the Vivix as it fired the blaster.

The blast hit Tyson in the chest and blew him back to the ground with burnt hole in his shirt.

"Get the Energem from him before he recovers!" Wrench said to the others.

"I'll get it," Curio said as he began walking towards Tyson's motionless body.

Curio quickly ran up to Tyson and went to grab the Gold Energem. The Gold Energem then flashed and blew Curio back.

"Whoa!" Curio shouted in astonishment as he rose up from the ground.

Tyson slowly rose back to his feet and looked at the Energem in his hand.

"What was that?" Tyson wondered as the Energem began glowing.

Tyson looked over at his left arm and saw a device form on his wrist.

"What the heck?" Tyson said in confusion.

"It bonded to him!" Poisandra said in frustration.

"We need to get the Energem before he finds out its true power!" Wrench said to the others as he pulled out his axe.

Wrench then began running towards Tyson and prepared to attack with his axe.

"It looks like some kind of crossbow," Tyson said to himself as he inspected the device.

Tyson then looked over and saw Wrench running towards him.

"Whoa!" Tyson shouted as he quickly aimed the device at Wrench.

Tyson pulled a switch back on the device and quickly fired a blast at Wrench. The blast hit Wrench in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"His morpher can fire just like the other ones!" Curio said in horror.

"Morpher?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked at the device on his wrist.

The Ptera head on the morpher then opened up. Tyson looked inside of the mouth and saw that the Energem could fit in it.

"Stop him before he puts that Energem inside the morpher!" Poisandra shouted as two other monsters leapt over her shoulders.

"Go Spikeballs!" Curio shouted as the Spikeballs took off running towards Tyson.

Tyson quickly inserted the Energem into his morpher and quickly closed the Ptera Morpher.

"Now what?" Tyson wondered as he grabbed the switch again.

Tyson then quickly pulled back the switch and let go. A powerful blast then fired out of the morpher and went towards the Spikeballs. The blast hit the Spikeballs and knocked them to the ground.

"Yes!" Tyson said as he celebrated.

The blast then formed into a Pteradactyl and went flying back towards Tyson.

"Wait!" Tyson said in horror as he saw the blast flying towards him.

Tyson quickly shield himself as the blast hit him. Tyson then began screaming in horror as the area lit up around him.

"No, he morphed!" Poisandra said in frustration as she kicked a tree.

Tyson then opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.

"What on Earth happened to me?" Tyson said in confusion. "I feel, stronger,"

Tyson then looked over and saw the Spikeballs rise back to their feet.

"Uh oh, those guys are still standing," Tyson said to himself.

"Take him down!" Poisandra shouted at the Vivix and Spikeballs.

The aliens quickly took off running towards Tyson with their weapons in hand. A Spikeball quickly swung his club at Tyson as he ran up to him. Tyson quickly leapt into the air as the small wings on his back extended. Poisandra looked up in the sky and saw Tyson flying away from the aliens.

"I can fly?" Tyson said in amazement.

"Shoot him down Vivix!" Poisandra shouted as she pointed up at Tyson.

The Vivix quickly began firing blasts at Tyson as he flew through the treetops.

"I need something to help me take care of these punks," Tyson said to himself as he avoided a blast.

A saber then materialized in Tyson's hand as he dodged another blast.

"What is this thing?" Tyson wondered as he looked at the saber. "I guess it'll do for now,"

Tyson then dove back towards the ground with his saber in hand. Tyson pulled up quickly and began flying towards the Vivix at high speed.

"Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as he flew past the Vivix and struck them with his new weapon.

The Vivix all began sparking with electricity and fell to the ground as Tyson landed on the ground.

"Impossible, he took them all down with one swipe!" Poisandra said in horror.

"Let's get out of here!" Curio shouted as he took off running away.

"Wait for me!" Poisandra shouted at Curio as she chased after him.

Wrench slowly rose to his feet holding his head in pain.

"Whoa, a Gold Ranger!" Wrench said in astonishment. "I better worn Sledge about this!"

Wrench quickly took off running behind Poisandra and Curio as the Spikeballs began walking towards Tyson.

"Come get some you freaks," Tyson said as his Ptera Saber began glowing.

Tyson quickly opened up the Ptera Saber and placed the Gold Energem inside of it.

"Ptera Saber, Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he swung his saber at the Spikeballs.

A electrical energy wave fired from the saber and flew towards the Spikeballs. The attacks truck Spikeballs and instantly destroyed them.

"And that's the end of you punks," Tyson said as he turned away from the destroyed enemies.

Tyson then looked down at his hands again as he began chuckling.

"Wow, no wonder that stone was sought after," Tyson said to himself.

Tyson then looked over and saw Brody peeking from behind a tree.

"I thought I told you to run," Tyson said to Brody.

"You're a Power Ranger," Brody said to Tyson as he walked out from behind the tree.

"I guess I am," Tyson said to Brody as he walked up to him.

"I won't tell anyone who you are, I promise," Brody said to Tyson.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" Tyson asked Brody.

"Yes sir, Mr. Gold Ranger," Brody said to Tyson as he nodded.

Tyson then snickered as he turned away from Brody.

"Where are you going?" Brody asked Tyson.

"I have something else to do," Tyson said to Brody as he walked away. "See you later kid,"

Brody then began smiling as he watched Tyson walk away.

"No one's going to believe me that there's a Gold Ranger now!" Brody said in excitement as he ran off into the woods.

Fury walked out from behind a tree and snarled as he struck one of the trees with his fist.

"That damn brat bonded to the Energem!" Fury said in frustration. "And I'm positive he's going after Talon Ranger now,"

Fury then began heading towards the city as he continued snarling to himself.

Alan walked out of his lab and saw an alert pop up on the computer. Alan quickly ran over to the computer and began typing on the keyboard.

"The Gold Energem bonded to someone!" Alan said in astonishment.

Alan then looked back behind him and saw Dante sleeping in a chair.

"Dante!" Alan shouted in frustration.

Dante instantly opened his eyes in astonishment and looked over at Alan.

"What?" Dante asked Alan.

"This alert has been going off for the past fifteen minutes while I was working on new Ptera Chargers," Alan said to Dante.

"What was it about?" Dante asked Alan.

"The Gold Energem bonded to someone," Alan told Dante.

Dante's eyes then widened.

"Wait, so there's a Gold Ranger out there somewhere?" Dante asked Alan.

"Yes, and this occurred right outside of the city," Alan told Dante. "And if I had to guess, I'd assume he's going after the Ptera Zord next,"

"So what do I do?" Dante asked Alan.

"You and the others need to find the Ptera Zord and Talon Ranger," Alan told Dante. "When you do, you'll most likely find the Gold Ranger too,"

"Alright, I'll head out and contact the others," Dante said to Alan.

Dante took off running out of the base as Keeper walked into the room.

"Only three Energems remain," Keeper said to Alan. "It won't be long before they are all reunited once again,"

"Yeah, I just hope the Gold Energem chose the right person," Alan said as he sighed.

Brody ran inside of his house and ran into the living room where Tracey was sitting by herself.

"Where have you been?" Tracey asked Brody.

"I was playing with my friends in the woods," Brody said to Tracey.

"I thought I told you not to go out there," Heather said to Brody as she walked into the room.

"Yeah you did, and I can understand why now too," Brody said to his mother. "A bunch of aliens came after me and my friends,"

Tracey's eyes then widened as she looked over at Brody.

"Is this a joke or something?" Tracey asked Brody.

"No, there was a metal man, a creepy pink lady and her green friend," Brody told Tracey and his mother. "And there was a bunch of aliens with seaweed on their heads,"

"Mom, I think he's being serious," Tracey said to her mother.

"Come on, let's go get things ready for dinner," Heather said to Brody.

"But I didn't get to tell you guys about the Gold Ranger that saved me!" Brody said to his mother.

"Gold Ranger?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Yeah, he was awesome and he could fly!" Brody said to Tracey.

"Hey mom, I'm going to get out of here for now until Brody settles down," Tracey said to her mother as she walked out of the living room.

"Alright, just be back before ten this time," Heather said to Tracey.

Tracey walked out the front door and quickly took off running down the street.

"Why didn't Alan inform me about this earlier?" Tracey wondered as she continued running.

Tracey's Dinocom then began going off.

"Dante, I have something to tell you," Tracey said to Dante.

"Let me guess; it has something to do with a guy in golden spandex?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tracey asked Dante.

"Alan saw the alert on the computer, it's my fault we didn't hear about it sooner," Dante told Tracey. "But we need to find that Ptera Zord and Talon Ranger before a battle begins brewing,"

"Wait, is the Gold Ranger going after Talon Ranger?" Tracey asked Dante.

"Alan thinks so," Dante told Tracey.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a minute," Tracey said to Dante as she continued running.

Tracey then put her Dinocom back in her pocket and quickly turned a corner.

"Who could this Gold Ranger be?" Tracey wondered.

Tyson walked up to his house breathing heavily and noticed an odd car in front of his house. Tyson walked up to the car and looked inside of it.

"This is an unmarked cop car," Tyson said to himself.

Tyson then turned around as the front door opened.

"Tyson, where have you been?" Tim asked Tyson.

"I was just out in the city having some alone time," Tyson said to his father.

Tyler then walked out the door and looked over at Tyson.

"Wait, does he know I took the stone?" Tyson said to himself in his head.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Tyler asked Tyson as he walked up to him.

"Sure, what're they about?" Tyson said nervously to Tyler.

Tyler walked over and leaned against the side of his car.

"It's about Alex," Tyler said to Tyson.

"What about him?" Tyson asked Tyler.

"He's been missing for a few weeks and hasn't been seen since he was in the hospital," Tyler told Tyson.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Tyson said as he sat down on the curb.

"So, do you know anything that could help me find him?" Tyler asked Tyson.

"No nothing at all," Tyson said to Tyler as he looked away. "I haven't seen him since summer,"

Tyler then sighed.

"I guess this is another bust then," Tyler said as he began walking to the other side of the car.

"Wait, I think I might know of something," Tyson said to Tyler as he got up.

"Alright, let it out," Tyler said to Tyson.

"Alex had this place he would go to get away from everyone else when he wasn't in a good mood," Tyson told Tyler. "Maybe you could try and find this place and see if he's there,"

"Do you have a location?" Tyler asked Tyson.

"No, I just know he would go somewhere by himself," Tyson told Tyler. "But Eli followed him there once; maybe he could help you,"

"Thanks Tyson," Tyler said as he opened the door to his car.

Tyler then got into the car and started it. He then drove away as Tyson began heading inside.

"What happened to your shirt?" Tim asked Tyson as he saw the burnt hole on the front of it.

"It was an accident, I'm fine," Tyson said to his father.

"This better not be a new thing you always come home with," Tim said to Tyson as Tyson began walking upstairs.

"It's not, I promise," Tyson said to his father as he walked into his room.

Tyson walked over to his bed and sat down as he sighed. He then pulled the Gold Energem out of his pocket and looked at it.

"This thing has completely turned my life around," Tyson said to himself.

Tyson's phone then began vibrating. Tyson grabbed his phone and looked at it.

"What does Eli want now?" Tyson wondered as he opened the message.

"We need to talk, now," Tyson said as he read the message out loud.

Tyson sighed as he rose back to his feet and walked over to the closet. He grabbed a different shirt and quickly put it on.

"This better be about Alex," Tyson said as he put his shirt on.

Tyson walked out of his room and headed off to meet Eli at the Youth Center.

Talon Ranger walked into an old building in the city and sat down against the wall in the darkness. His body then began glowing with blue electricity as he slowly began to demorph. Alex then screamed in pain as he completely demorphed.

"Get this thing away from me!" Alex shouted as he hurled the Energem across the room.

Alex quickly crawled over to the corner and huddled up as Fury walked into the room.

"I'm amazed that you overpowered the Energem," Fury said Alex as he picked up the Energem.

"Stay away from me; I don't want to do this anymore!" Alex shouted at Fury.

"Until you die, you will remain Talon Ranger," Fury said to Alex as he walked towards him.

"No, I'm done with this!" Alex shouted as he scurried away from Fury.

Fury then fired a lightning blast from his sword at Alex. The blast hit the ground in front of Alex and caused him to fall to the ground. The Energem then began floating above Fury's hand as Fury began snickering.

"You will remain Talon Ranger until you die, and you will receive punishment the next time you break the Energem's curse," Fury said to Alex as the Energem floated back to him.

The Energem landed in Alex's hand and caused him to instantly morph back into Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger slowly rose to his feet and began looking around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"The body you control took over for a minute and brought you here," Fury told Talon Ranger. "But we have something else to worry about,"

"And what's that?" Talon Ranger asked Fury.

"The Gold Energem you almost obtained the other day has bonded to a human," Fury told Talon Ranger. "This Ranger is a major threat to us all,"

"I don't care how big of a threat he is, he won't stand a chance against me," Talon Ranger told Fury.

"You do know he's coming after the Ptera Zord don't you?" Fury asked Talon Ranger.

"Oh, I know, and he's going to have to fight to take it back from me," Talon Ranger told Fury as he walked by him.

"I will help you against him," Fury said to Talon Ranger. "We can't underestimate him,"

"Fine, let's find him before the Ptera Zord begins searching for him," Talon Ranger told Fury.

Talon Ranger and Fury walked out of the building and went off searching for the Gold Ranger.

Tyson walked up to the Youth Center and saw Eli sitting at the bar through the window. Tyson then sighed and opened the door in front of him. Eli looked over at the door and saw Tyson walk into the Youth Center. Tyson walked over to Eli and sat down beside him at the bar.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Tracey's dad came in here earlier and wanted to talk to me," Eli told Tyson. "He told me he talked to you about Alex,"

"Yeah, he did," Tyson said to Eli.

"I told him about Alex's hiding spot, but I told him he wouldn't be there," Eli said to Tyson.

"How do you know?" Tyson asked Eli.

"I check the place every day hoping to see him sitting in there," Eli told Tyson. "He's never there,"

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Tyson asked Eli.

"I suppose so," Eli said to Tyson.

Tyson then got up from his seat and began walking away.

"However, I just remembered one other thing," Eli said to Tyson.

Tyson then came to a halt and slowly turned towards Eli.

"I know you have the stone," Eli told Tyson.

"What're you talking about?" Tyson said nervously.

Eli then pulled his Energem out from under his shirt on his necklace and revealed it glowing.

"An Energem only glows when another is nearby," Eli said to Tyson.

"Put that thing away before someone sees you!" Tyson said as his eyes widened.

"So you do have it," Eli said as he smirked.

"Yeah I do, and I couldn't leave that stone there for that evil Ranger to take," Tyson said to Eli as he walked up to him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you take it back to the museum," Eli told Tyson as he got up from his seat.

"Then what do you want?" Tyson asked Eli.

"I want you to help me and the others get what should be yours back from Talon Ranger," Eli told Tyson.

"Alright, what do we do?" Tyson asked Eli.

Eli walked past Tyson and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked Eli as he followed him outside.

"Just follow me," Eli said to Tyson as he kept walking.

Tyson continued following Eli down the street.

"We're going to meet the others and wait for the Ptera Zord to appear," Eli told Tyson.

"Why would it randomly appear?" Tyson asked Eli.

"It will start searching for you if it breaks free of Talon Ranger's control," Eli told Tyson.

"After what that guy has done, I want to beat him down to a pulp," Tyson said to Eli as he caught his fist in his other hand.

"That's good to hear," Eli said as he smirked.

Tyler walked into an old building and quickly turned on the flashlight and began shining it around the room.

"Hello?" Tyler said as he began walking away from the door.

Tyler aimed the light towards the back and saw a burnt mark on the ground.

"What is this?" Tyler wondered as he walked up to the mark on the floor.

Tyler knelt down and placed his hand on the burnt mark on the ground. Tyler then sniffed his hand and cringed.

"It smells like electricity caused this," Tyler said as he rubbed his hand on his pants.

Tyler then rose to his feet and looked over at another door. Tyler walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

"Alex?" Tyler said as he walked into the room.

A static noise was then heard coming from Tyler's radio.

"All officers on duty report downtown immediately," A woman said through the radio. "A giant Pterodactyl is destroying structures and putting many lives at risk,"

"This is Officer DeSantos, I'll head that way immediately," Tyler said to the radio as he took off running back to the entrance.

Tyler quickly ran outside and got into his car.

"Hopefully I can get there in time to help people get to safety," Tyler said to himself as he sped off down the road.

Eli walked up to the others on a rooftop and saw them looking down at the streets.

"What's going on down there?" Eli asked the others.

"It's Fury and a few Vivix," Sam said to Eli.

"Yeah and Fury keeps shouting that the Ptera Zord is on its way," Dante told Eli.

"I thought you were getting the guy who had the Gold Energem?" Nathan asked Eli.

"Don't worry, I did," Eli said as he turned around.

Tyson walked outside and revealed himself to the others.

"Tyson!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"I'm not surprised," Tracey said as she smirked.

"I should've came to you guys first thing after I stole this Energem from the museum," Tyson said to everyone.

"Hey don't worry, had you came straight to us, no one would've been in the forest to save my brother," Tracey told Tyson.

"He told you about that?" Tyson asked Tracey. "I told him to keep that a secret,"

"Don't worry, he kept your identity a secret," Tracey said to Tyson.

"How about we stop jibber jabbing and take down that pussy cat again," Sam said to everyone.

Tyson watched the other Rangers pull out their morphers. Eli then looked over at Tyson.

"What're you doing?" Eli asked Tyson. "You need to morph with us,"

"Oh yeah," Tyson said in embarrassment as he raised his arm into the air.

Tyson's morpher instantly appeared on his arm as the others looked over in amazement.

"Whoa, his morpher is completely different than ours!" Dante said in astonishment.

The Rangers then quickly inserted their Energems into their morphers.

"Energize!" The Rangers shouted as they spun the barrels on their morphers.

"Energize!" Tyson shouted as he pulled the switch back on his morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" The six Rangers shouted as they fired their morphers.

The blasts came back at the Rangers and hit them causing them to morph. Everyone then looked over at Tyson in amazement and saw his golden suit glowing in the sunlight.

"Even his suit is completely different!" Nathan said in amazement.

"What're we waiting for?" Tyson asked the others as he looked over at them.

"Alright guys, let's take Fury down!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards the edge of the building.

The six Rangers then leapt off the building and began falling towards the ground. Fury quickly turned around and saw the Rangers land on the ground.

"So, the Gold Ranger finally decided to join you," Fury said to the Rangers.

"It didn't take me long to decide at all," Tyson said to Fury. "Now hand my zord over before things get out of hand!"

Fury then began laughing at the Rangers.

"Sorry, but you'll have to take that up with him!" Fury shouted as he pointed in the air.

The Rangers looked up and saw the Ptera Zord fly by overhead.

"We need to stop that thing before it causes anymore damage," Tracey said to the others.

Nathan quickly pulled out Dino Charger and looked over at Tyson.

"Tyson, try and use these against Fury," Nathan said as he pulled out another Dino Charger.

Nathan handed the two Dino Chargers to Tyson.

"What are these?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"The Dino Drive Charger and the Dino Blaze Charger," Sam told Tyson. "The Dino Drive one will boost up your powers and help you against Fury,"

"And the Blaze one will add fire power to your electrical attacks," Dante told Tyson.

"So, you are going to leave the newcomer alone with me?" Fury asked the Rangers.

"He might be a newcomer, but he easily defeated the rest of your crew with ease," Eli said to Fury.

"Those three are weak fools!" Fury shouted at Eli.

Tracey then pulled out her T-Rex Charger.

"We're counting on you Tyson," Tracey said to Tyson.

"Don't worry, I won't lose," Tyson said as the others ran off.

"Vivix, destroy him!" Fury shouted as he pointed his sword at Tyson.

The Vivix took off running towards Tyson as the sky began darkening with black clouds.

"Summon Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as the Ptera Saber appeared in his hand.

Tyson quickly began striking the Vivix one after another as they ran up to him.

"He might be taking the Vivix down with ease, but he won't take me down that easily!" Fury shouted as he took off running towards Tyson.

Tyson quickly looked over after striking down a Vivix and saw Fury running towards him.

"You're mine!" Fury shouted as he swung his sword at Tyson.

Tyson quickly leapt into the air as his wings expanded and dodged the attack.

"Get down here you coward!" Fury shouted as he fired a lightning blast at Tyson.

Tyson caught the lightning blast with the Ptera Saber and redirected it back at Fury. Fury was blown back by the blast and crashed into the side of a bus.

"Let's see what these Chargers can do," Tyson said as he landed on the ground and inserted the Dino Drive Charger into his morpher.

Tyson then transformed into Dino Drive Mode as armor appeared on his upper body.

"It's on now!" Tyson shouted as he took off running towards Fury.

Tyson swung his Ptera Saber at Fury as he ran up to him. Fury then quickly rolled out of the way and dodged the saber.

"I've got you now!" Fury shouted as he struck Tyson across the back with his sword.

Tyson leaned against the bus in pain as Fury prepared to attack again.

"You're not getting me this time!" Tyson shouted as he began firing blasts from his morpher at Fury.

The blasts began hitting Fury and knocked him away from Tyson.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Tyson shouted as he inserted the Charger into the Ptera Saber along with his Energem.

The Ptera Saber then became engulfed with flames as Tyson took off running towards Fury.

"Burning Lighting Blitz, Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he struck Fury with his saber.

Fury then fell to the ground screaming in pain as Tyson backed away from him.

"Don't mess with the Power Rangers!" Tyson shouted at Fury.

Tyler quickly ran up to the scene searching for innocent bystanders and saw the Gold Ranger standing above Fury.

"A Gold Ranger?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyson then looked over at Tyler and saw him staring back at him. Tyson silently ran off away from the scene and left Fury lying on the ground. Tyler looked over at Fury and saw the smoke coming from his body.

"Pete's going to like this," Tyler said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Fury.

Tyler then walked away as Fury teleported away.

"The Rangers can handle this problem themselves," Tyler said to himself as he walked away.

The Dino Charge Megazord quickly formed and landed in front of the Ptera Charge Megazord. Talon Ranger then began laughing as the evil Megazord's cape flowed in the wind.

"So, you want to take me on again?" Talon Ranger asked the Rangers.

"That Megazord doesn't belong to you, so give it up!" Tracey shouted at Talon Ranger.

"As long as I'm still alive, this zord will be mine," Talon Ranger said to Tracey as he clenched his fist.

The Ptera Charge Megazord quickly fired a lightning blast at the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Stego Shield!" The Ranger shouted as the Megazord quickly blocked the blast.

"How do we stop this thing?" Eli asked the others.

"We need help from the other zords," Nathan said as he pulled out his Charger.

"Yeah, we'll outnumber him," Dante said as he pulled out his Charger.

"I hope this works," Sam said as she pulled out the Ankylo Charger.

"Summon zords!" Dante, Sam and Nathan shouted as they threw their Chargers outside.

The three zords instantly appeared and swallowed the Chargers as they landed in front of the Dino Charger Megazord.

"I don't care how many zords you summon, I won't lose!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord's blades extended on its arms.

The Para Zord quickly leapt into the air and began firing blasts at the Ptera Charge Megazord from its tail.

"That won't work!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord blocked the blasts with its cape.

"Get him Ankylo Zord!" Sam shouted as the Ankylo Zord took off running towards the evil Megazord.

The Ankylo Zord swung its hammer tail at the evil Megazord. The Ptera Charge Megazord blocked the hammer tail with its bladed arm and shoved the Ankylo Zord away.

"Eat this!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord began firing blasts at the Ankylo Zord.

The Ankylo Zord was hit by the blasts and fell to the ground injured.

"Oh no!" Sam said in horror.

"Raptor, go!" Nathan shouted to his zord.

The Raptor Zord took off running towards the Ptera Charge Megazord as its tail split into three blades. The Raptor Zord then leapt into the air and began flipping as it swung its blades at the evil Megazord. The Ptera Charge Megazord blocked the Raptor Zord's attacks with its cape and quickly struck the Raptor Zord with one of its blades. The Raptor Zord crashed to the ground and was lying there motionless as Tyson ran out onto the rooftops.

"It's Tyson!" Dante said to the others.

"What is he doing?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Ptera Zord!" Tyson shouted to the evil Megazord.

Talon Ranger looked over and saw the Gold Ranger standing on the roof of a building.

"Fire at him now!" Talon Ranger shouted as he pointed towards Tyson.

The Ptera Charge Megazord quickly fired a blast at Tyson at Talon Ranger's command.

"Tyson!" Eli shouted in horror.

"Oh crap!" Tyson shouted as he leapt off the building.

The blast hit the rooftop and destroyed the top of the building as Tyson flew away.

"Dammit!" Talon Ranger shouted in frustration as he saw Tyson flying away.

"That's my zord!" Tyson shouted in anger as he began flying towards the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"What is he doing?" Dante asked the others.

"He's insane!" Sam said to the others.

"Get out of my zord!" Tyson shouted as he reared his fist back.

Tyson then punched the Ptera Charge Megazord in the head and caused it to stumble back a few steps.

"Holy crap, he actually hurt the Megazord!" Nathan said in astonishment.

"Ptera Zord, listen to me!" Tyson shouted to his zord as he landed on another rooftop.

Tyson quickly turned towards the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"Talon Ranger is using you for evil causes!" Tyson shouted to his zord. "Snap out of it and join me!"

"It's not going to listen to you!" Talon Ranger shouted as he leapt out of the Megazord and landed on the rooftop where Tyson was standing.

"I'm going to take you down!" Tyson shouted as he took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"I'd like to see you try!" Talon Ranger shouted at Tyson as he quickly struck Tyson with his weapon.

Tyson fell to his knees in pain and looked up at Talon Ranger.

"You're quite a pathetic Ranger," Talon Ranger said to Tyson. "I don't know how you beat Fury,"

"He was blinded by anger," Tyson said to Talon Ranger. "And come to think of it, I think something is troubling you too,"

Tyson then rose back to his feet and looked over at Talon Ranger.

"Shut up!" Talon Ranger said in anger as he struck Tyson again with his weapon.

"We need to help him!" Sam said to the others.

"No, he's fine," Eli said to Sam. "Let him do this by himself,"

"Eli's right, Tyson needs to prove that he can keep up with us against foes like Talon Ranger," Tracey said to Sam.

Tyson pulled out his Ptera Saber and blocked Talon Ranger's weapon.

"Just who the hell are you under that helmet?" Tyson asked Talon Ranger.

"That's none of your business!" Talon Ranger shouted as he quickly shot Tyson with his morpher.

Tyson then fell to the ground holding his stomach where he was shot. The Ptera Charge Megazord turned towards Talon Ranger and Tyson.

"Guys, the Ptera Charge Megazord is about to fire at Tyson!" Nathan said in astonishment.

The Ptera Charge Megazord then began charging a blast in the Ptera Zord's mouth on the chest.

"Destroy him!" Talon Ranger shouted at the Megazord.

The Ptera Charge Megazord then fired the blast towards Tyson and Talon Ranger.

"What're you doing?" Talon Ranger shouted in astonishment as the blast flew towards him.

The blast then hit Talon Ranger and blasted him off the roof. Tyson looked over at the Megazord and saw the black cape disappear.

"Guys, the Ptera Charge Megazord just defeated Talon Ranger!" Dante said in astonishment.

"Thank you my friend," Tyson said to the Megazord as he looked up at it.

Tyson looked down on the ground and saw a Dino Charge lying on the ground. He quickly picked up the Charger and looked at it.

"Talon Ranger must've dropped this," Tyson said as he turned the Charger over. "It's a Ptera Charger,"

The Ptera Charge Megazord then transformed back into Dinosaur Mode and flew off into the sunset.

"Goodbye for now buddy!" Tyson shouted to the Ptera Zord as he waved goodbye to it.

The other Rangers landed on the rooftop next to Tyson and looked over at the Ptera Zord flying away.

"Not bad," Dante said to Tyson as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks," Tyson said to Dante.

"I think we need to take you somewhere to meet someone now," Tracey said to Tyson.

"And where's that?" Tyson asked Tracey.

The Rangers walked into the secret base s Tyson began looking around the room in amazement.

"Whoa what is this place?" Tyson asked the others.

"This is our secret base," Tracey told Tyson. "It's where we go to recharge the Dino Chargers and it's where our mentor and his assistant stay,"

Alan and Keeper then walked into the room as Tyson looked over at them.

"What is that thing!" Tyson said in horror as Keeper walked towards him.

"Calm down, that's Keeper," Nathan said to Tyson. "He's the one that brought the Energems to Earth,"

"I figured he wasn't from our world," Tyson said to Nathan.

"Tyson, it is thanks to you that Sledge doesn't have the Gold Energem or the Ptera Zord now," Keeper said to Tyson.

"Who's Sledge?" Tyson asked the others.

"An evil bounty hunter that went after Keeper millions of years ago," Alan told Tyson. "He wants the Energems to use them for evil,"

"So he's the one behind these alien attacks?" Tyson asked the others.

"That's right," Eli said as he nodded.

"Do you think you can assist the other Rangers and find the remaining Energems and keep them out of Sledge's hands?" Keeper asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I can do that," Tyson said as he nodded. "But what about that other Ranger?"

"You mean Talon?" Alan asked Tyson.

"Yeah, him," Tyson said to Alan.

"His Energem wasn't one of the ones Keeper brought," Alan told Tyson. "As a matter of fact, we don't know where it actually came from,"

"The only way to find out is to get it from him once we beat him," Dante said to Tyson.

"Yeah, that's something I plan on doing along with taking Sledge down," Tyson said to everyone.

"Oh and one more thing guys," Alan said to the Rangers. "Since the Ptera Zord is now on our side, you have access to a new Megazord formation,"

"Oh sweet!" Dante said as he smiled.

"We'll have to try that out next time Sledge sends down another one of his goons," Sam said to the others.

Tracey looked over at Tyson and held her hand out to him.

"Welcome to the team Tyson," Tracey said to Tyson.

Tyson shook Tracey's hand as he smirked.

"Let's take Sledge down together," Tyson said to everyone.

Sledge walked into the control room and grabbed Fury by his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

"Sledge, I'm sorry we didn't get the Gold Energem!" Fury said in horror.

"Not only did a human take that Energem, but you also lost the Ptera Zord!" Sledge shouted in anger as his eyes began glowing.

Sledge then tossed Fury across the room and sent him crashing into the wall. Fury then fell to the ground in pain as Sledge walked up to him.

"I'm releasing Talon Ranger from your commands," Sledge said to Fury. "For now on, you listen to him,"

"What!" Fury said as he quickly rose to his feet.

"That's final!" Sledge shouted at Fury as he turned away.

Fury then began pouting as Sledge walked out of the room.

"I can't follow that brat's orders, and I won't!" Fury shouted as he punched the wall.

Fury then walked out of the room and began heading down the hall.

"I'm leaving this place until I grow stronger," Fury said to himself as he walked into another room.

Fury then stepped into a pod and closed the door. The pod then launched and began hurtling towards Earth. Sledge looked out the window and saw the pod falling towards Earth.

"I knew that idiot wouldn't stay after that," Sledge said to himself.

Sledge then turned around and saw Wrench working on something.

"Hurry up and finish that Dino Charger Wrench," Sledge said to Wrench.

"I'm trying, but it's going to take a while for me to complete it," Wrench said to Sledge as he continued working.

"The Talon Ranger will need a Zord for himself in order to handle those Rangers," Sledge said to Wrench.

Sledge then walked out of the room and headed back to the control room.

"Hopefully things change around here without Fury being here," Sledge said as he sat down in his chair.

Sledge's Ship then began moving and headed to the other side of Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Courage Stealer

A hooded person was walking through the desert alone as the wind began blowing harder. The person then fell to their knees breathing heavily. He then pulled out a sword and fired lightning into the sky in anger.

"Sledge, I will find the remaining Energems on my own!" Fury shouted in frustration.

Fury then rose back to his feet and continued walking through the desert.

Alan was standing at a table in the lab with Tyson beside him looking at new Chargers for Tyson.

"Alright, I made two more Ptera Chargers for you to use with your Ptera Saber," Alan told Tyson as he handed him the Chargers.

"Thanks Alan, but shouldn't I charge these for now?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Oh yeah, just go place them in the compartment below your Energem on the wall," Alan told Tyson as he pointed over at the Energems.

Tyson walked over to his Energem and placed the Chargers into the compartment. The Chargers suddenly began glowing along with the Gold Energem.

"So, did we ever fix the problem at the museum?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Yeah, Eli took a replacement stone with him to work today," Alan told Tyson. "He was going to act like he found it hidden in the backroom where it wouldn't normally be,"

"I see, that's good," Tyson said in relief.

Tyson then walked back over to the table and picked up his Ptera Saber.

"Things should be easier for you guys with me being here now," Tyson said as he smirked.

"Sure they will," Alan said sarcastically as he walked over to the computer.

Tyson then sat the Ptera Saber down and began heading to the door.

"I'm going to head out for now," Tyson said to Alan.

"Alright, I'll call if anything comes up," Alan said to Tyson.

Tyson left the base and headed back to the city.

Tyler walked into the police department and walked into the back where Pete was sitting at the desk working on paperwork.

"Where have you been?" Pete asked Tyler.

"I've been busy with my case," Tyler said to Pete as he sat down at his desk.

Tyler then pulled out his phone and pulled up an image.

"Oh and I saw this lion-man you've been curious about the other day," Tyler said to Pete as he showed him the phone.

"Holy crap!" Pete said in astonishment as he took the phone from Tyler. "Where did you get this?"

"I was out working on my case when I was called to help bystanders get away from this guy and a couple of aliens attacking downtown," Tyler told Pete.

"At least I have an actual photo of him now," Pete said to Tyler.

"Yeah and apparently this guy uses lightning attacks," Tyler told Pete.

"Is something wrong with that?" Pete asked Tyler.

"Well, I found an old building where Alex would hang out by himself the other day," Tyler told Pete. "And I found a burnt mark on the ground that smelt very electrical,"

"So you think this alien has something to do with the boy's disappearance?" Pete asked Tyler.

"Yeah, exactly," Tyler said as he nodded.

"Then let's get to searching for this lion," Pete said as he quickly got up.

"Pete, settle down!" Tyler said in embarrassment as Pete walked away.

Tyler then rose to his feet and sighed.

"This won't end well," Tyler said as he walked away.

A small ship crashed near the docks in Angel Grove. Workers looked over at the ship and saw the door slowly open. An alien then stepped out of the ship as the workers began running away in horror.

"These humans are already cowards," The alien said to himself as began walking away from the ship.

The alien then looked over at a man cowering on the ground.

"Even though you're already terrified, I need more power," The alien said as he walked up to the man.

"No, stay back!" The man shouted in horror.

The alien's hand then went inside of the man's chest.

"What're you doing to me?" The man said in confusion.

"Taking away what courage still remains in you," The alien said as he pulled a bone out of the man's body.

The alien then placed the bone in the vas hanging from his belt as the man quickly rose to his feet and took off running in horror.

"That's right, keep running you coward!" The alien shouted at the man.

The alien then turned around and saw Poisandra and Curio standing behind him.

"Bones, you need to find the Power Rangers," Poisandra said to Bones. "Stop wasting time with these ignorant fools!"

"I'm sorry Poisandra, but I need to gather up backbones from these humans if I want to stand a chance against the Rangers," Bones said to Poisandra.

"Fine, you can gather up some backbones while we search," Poisandra told Bones as she walked by him.

"Thank you my lady!" Bones said as he bowed to Poisandra.

The three aliens then began walking away towards the city together. Talon Ranger walked out from behind a truck and looked over at his allies.

"Poisandra is a fool," Talon Ranger said as he snickered. "She doesn't even fight like the rest of us,"

Talon Ranger then began following the others as he continued snickering.

Back in Angel Grove, Sam walked out of the Youth Center and saw Tyson walking down the street. Sam then smirked and ran across the street towards Tyson.

"Hey Tyson," Sam said to Tyson as she walked up behind him.

"Oh hey," Tyson said as he turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Sam said to Tyson. "I just wanted to talk to you since I haven't seen you since you joined us,"

"Okay then, but that'll have to wait until later," Tyson told Sam.

"Why's that?" Sam asked Tyson.

"I overhead some people talking about a monster attack at the docks," Tyson told Sam.

"Why didn't you inform the rest of us?" Sam asked Tyson.

"I'm sure I can handle it myself," Tyson said to Sam as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tyson then began walking away as Sam stood still.

"Hold on, you're not going after those guys by yourself!" Sam shouted to Tyson as she chased after him.

"Sam, I don't need your help," Tyson told Sam.

"We're a team Tyson, you can't just go after one of Sledge's goons on your own," Sam told Tyson.

"And who's going to stop me?" Tyson asked Sam.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Sam said to Tyson as she became worried.

"Just don't get in the way," Tyson said to Sam as he sighed.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked Tyson as she came to a halt.

Sam then snuck into an alley and pulled out her Dinocom.

"Guys, something has happened at the docks," Sam said to the Dinocom. "Tyson and I are on our way there now,"

Sam then quickly put her Dinocom away and quickly caught back up to Tyson.

"Something is bothering him, I just know it is," Sam said to herself in her head as she looked at Tyson.

Bones pulled a backbone out of a woman's back at the front gate of the docks as he laughed evilly. Bones then placed the bone in his vas as the woman ran away in horror.

"I can feel my power growing already," Bones said as his hand began faintly glowing.

"How about you go after the Rangers now?" Poisandra asked Bones.

Blasts then began hitting the Vivix standing near Bones and Poisandra. Poisandra then looked over and saw Tyson and Sam aiming their morphers at them.

"That's enough havoc for today you freaks," Tyson said to the aliens.

"It's that Gold Ranger!" Curio said in astonishment.

"Do not worry, I will take his courage and turn him into a wimp," Bones said as he began walking towards Tyson and Sam.

"Stay back," Tyson said to Sam. "I'll take care of this guy,"

Tyson then took off running towards Bones with his Ptera Saber in hand. Talon Ranger then ran past Poisandra and Curio and took off running towards Tyson.

"Leave Gold to me!" Talon Ranger shouted as he ran by Bones.

"Hey, this is my fight!" Bones shouted in frustration.

Talon Ranger quickly kicked Tyson aside as Bones stood by and watched.

"I thought you were done after what happened to you the other day," Tyson said to Talon Ranger as he rose to his feet.

"Hang on Tyson!" Sam shouted as she began running towards him.

"I said stay back!" Tyson shouted at Sam.

"I'm not going easy this time," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his weapon.

Talon Ranger quickly struck Tyson across the chest with his weapon and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Tear him apart Talon Ranger!" Curio shouted to Talon Ranger.

A blast then hit Curio and knocked him to the ground.

"How dare you!" Poisandra shouted in anger as she looked over at Sam.

"I'm not sitting this one out," Sam said to herself as she took off running towards Poisandra.

Bones quickly stepped in front of Poisandra and fired a blast at Sam.

"What the heck?" Sam said in confusion as the blast hit her.

The blast then transformed into a ribcage and caused Sam to fall to the ground.

"I can't move!" Sam said as she struggled to break free.

"Now to take the Pink Ranger's courage!" Bones shouted as he went to grab Sam.

Blasts then began hitting Bones and knocked him away from Sam.

"Who did that?" Bones said as he looked over.

"That would be me ugly," Tracey said to Bones as she lowered her morpher.

"Great, now the Red Ranger is here," Curio said to Poisandra.

"Then Bones will take her courage too!" Poisandra said as she clenched her fist.

Nathan, Dante and Eli then ran up next to Tracey and saw Bones rise back to his feet.

"Hang on Sam, we'll get you out of that," Dante said to Sam as he knelt down next to her.

Dante then began pulling on the ribcage and struggled to pull it off.

"It's not loosening at all!" Dante said to the others.

"Vivix, get them!" Bones shouted as the Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

Dante quickly turned his attention to the Vivix and quickly shot them down with a few blasts.

"Whoa, he shot them all down in an instant!" Curio said in amazement.

"Okay, enough showing off," Tracey said to Dante as she stepped forward.

Tyson then fell to the ground in front of the others in pain.

"Tyson!" Nathan said in astonishment.

Talon Ranger then walked out in front of Bones with his morpher in hand.

"It's time for my new attack thanks to Wrench," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"No way, is that a Spino Charger?" Eli asked the others.

"That's right, and it's going to destroy you fools and turn you to ash," Talon Ranger said as he inserted his Charger into his morpher.

Tyson then slowly rose back to his feet and prepared for the attack.

"What're you doing?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"Get out of the way before he takes us all out," Tyson said to the others.

"And let you take the blast yourself?" Nathan asked Tyson.

"Go!" Tyson shouted at the others as Talon Ranger's morpher began glowing.

"Spino Charge, Final Strike!" Talon Ranger shouted as he fired a powerful blast towards the Rangers.

The Rangers quickly moved out of the way of the blast and left Tyson by himself. Tyson blocked the blast and began being pushed back by it.

"I can't hold this back much longer," Tyson said as he stood his ground.

Talon Ranger then began laughing as he watched Tyson struggle.

"You're a fool!" Talon Ranger shouted as he snapped his fingers.

The blast then exploded and sent Tyson flying into the air. Tyson crashed in the ocean as the other Rangers watched in horror.

"Tyson!" Eli shouted as he went running towards the edge of the docks.

"You're not going anywhere Blue," Bones said to Eli as he stepped out in front of him.

Bones then reached inside of Eli's chest and pulled out his backbone. Eli then demorphed and fell to the ground in horror as Bones began laughing.

"What happened to Eli?" Nathan said in confusion.

Eli then took off running away as he screamed in horror.

"Where is he going?" Tracey asked the others.

"This isn't good guys," Dante said to the others as he saw Talon Ranger and Bones approaching them.

"What do we do?" Nathan wondered.

Tracey quickly picked up Sam as Bones fired blasts at the Rangers.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked Tracey.

"You and Tyson are the only ones who can save us now!" Tracey shouted as she tossed Sam over the side of the docks.

Sam then fell into the ocean as the blasts hit Tracey and the others. The ribcages wrapped around the Rangers arms and trapped them.

"Now you have nowhere to go!" Bones said to the Rangers as he began laughing evilly.

Sam rose out of the water gasping for air and began looking around in confusion.

"Guys!" Sam shouted as she began swimming towards the shore.

Sam walked onto the shore and began looking around for her friends.

"Tracey!" Sam shouted as she continued looking around.

Sam then came to a halt when she saw someone lying in the sand.

"Tyson!" Sam said as she quickly ran up to him.

Tyson slowly opened his eyes and saw Sam above him.

"What happened?" Tyson asked Sam.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are," Sam told Tyson.

Sam helped Tyson up to his feet and then looked over at the docks.

"I hope they're okay," Sam said as she began running towards the docks.

"Wait up, I can't run after being beaten up so bad," Tyson said to Sam as he limped towards her.

"After we check for the others, we'll take you to the base to be checked on," Sam told Tyson as she helped him walk towards the docks.

"Alright then," Tyson said in pain as they walked onto the docks.

Sam's eyes then widened.

"Everyone's gone!" Sam said in astonishment.

"Where could they have gone?" Tyson asked Sam.

"I hope Alan knows something about this," Sam said to Tyson as the sun began setting.

Alan walked into the main room of the base and saw Tracey, Nathan, Eli and Dante running around the base screaming in horror as Keeper watched them.

"What on Earth?" Alan said in confusion.

Alan then grabbed Tracey by the arm.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Alan asked Tracey.

"Stay away from me!" Tracey said as she quickly pulled her arm away from Alan.

Tracey then ran over to the corner and hid behind a desk.

"Their courage has been tampered with," Keeper told Alan.

"Okay, that explains why Dante and Nathan are staring at you with a horrific look on their faces," Alan said to Keeper as he walked over to him.

"Sam and Tyson are nowhere to be found," Keeper told Alan.

"I'm sure they'll show up here soon," Alan told Keeper. "I just hope they're not like this,"

Keeper then began walking towards Dante and Nathan.

"Stay away from us you creep!" Nathan said in horror as he backed against the wall.

"Settle down, I am not your enemy," Keeper told Dante and Nathan. "That monster did not fully take away your courage, but only a portion of it,"

"Is that true?" Alan asked Keeper.

"Yes, I can still sense the courage in all of your hearts," Keeper said to the Rangers. "It's only being blocked by fear created by Bones,"

"So how do they overcome the fear?" Alan asked Keeper.

"They have to do that themselves," Keeper told Alan as he walked away.

The base doors then came open and revealed Sam holding an injured Tyson.

"What happened to him?" Alan asked Sam.

"Numbskull here thought it was a good idea to take on those aliens by himself," Sam told Alan. "Talon Ranger unleashed a powerful attack on him using a Dino Charger of his own,"

"How did he get a Dino Charger?" Alan said in confusion.

"I don't know, but it was a Spino Charger," Sam told Alan as she and Alan placed Tyson on the table.

"We need to stop Bones and Talon Ranger," Tyson said as he tried to lean up.

"Not right now, you're too injured to go back out there," Alan told Tyson as he pulled out a first-aid kit from his desk.

"I'm fine," Tyson said as he tried to lean up again.

Alan then pushed Tyson back onto the table.

"You're not going out there, especially not alone," Alan told Tyson.

Tyson then groaned as Alan began cleaning off a wound on his chest.

"I'm just glad the others are safe," Sam said as she looked back at the others hiding in the corner. "But how do we stop Bones now?"

"You need to hope the others can overcome the fear Bones gave them," Alan told Sam as he placed a bandage on Tyson. "However, you and Tyson are our only shot at bringing them back to normal fully,"

Sam then looked down in shame.

"I made a mistake battling Talon Ranger on my own," Tyson said to Alan and Sam. "I should've let you help me against him Sam,"

"Just get some rest for now," Alan told Tyson. "Wait until tomorrow before you start worrying about those guys again,"

"I guess I'll go and try to help the others come to their senses," Sam said to Alan as she turned towards the others.

Sam walked over to the others and saw them shivering in fear.

"Guys, you can't just sit here like this," Sam said to them. "Tyson and I need you,"

"It's too scary out there," Eli said to Sam.

"Yeah, I can't deal with that," Dante said nervously.

"You've dealt with it before though Dante," Sam told Dante. "Like when Cavity's cake got to you, you fought the pain and kept fighting alongside us,"

"I did that?" Dante said in confusion.

"Yeah and you're the most charismatic out of all of us," Sam told Dante.

"I guess I am," Dante said as he slowly began smirking.

Sam then looked over at Eli.

"Eli, there's no way you're a coward," Sam told Eli. "When Christa was captured by Slammer, you went after him without even thinking of a plan,"

Eli then looked away with a depressed look on his face.

"It's also thanks to you and Tyson that Talon Ranger didn't get the Gold Energem," Sam said to Eli.

Eli then looked back at Sam and nodded.

"And Nathan, it's thanks to you that we're not still stuck in Puzzler's maze," Sam told Nathan. "You fought him on your own to save us,"

"I forgot about that," Nathan said as he looked down.

Sam then looked over at Tracey.

"Tracey, you're not a coward," Sam told Tracey. "You're probably the bravest girl I've ever met,"

Tracey then began smirking as she looked away from Sam.

"You're never going to find out what happened to your grandfather like this," Sam told Tracey.

The four Ranger's Energems then began glowing.

"What's happening?" Sam said in confusion.

Keeper then walked up behind Sam and saw the Ranger's bodies beginning to glow.

"The Energems are restoring the Rangers courage," Keeper told Sam. "Your kind words helped them fight through the darkness,"

Tracey then rose to her feet and hugged Sam.

"Thanks Sam, I'm glad you're on our team," Tracey said to Sam as she smiled.

"You're welcome," Sam said to Tracey.

"So what do we do about Bones and Talon Ranger?" Eli asked the others.

"Like Alan said, we wait until tomorrow so Tyson can get some rest," Sam told the others. "We'll need all of our strength to stop them,"

"Sounds good to me," Dante said as he walked by Sam.

Sam then turned around and saw Tyson looking at her.

"Good job," Tyson said to Sam as he gave her a thumbs up.

Sam then smiled as she walked away by herself. Tyson then looked away and looked at the bandages on his hands.

"Next time, he'll be the one swimming in the ocean," Tyson said as he clenched his fists.

Bones, Poisandra, Curio and Talon Ranger walked out into the streets of Angel Grove as people ran by screaming in horror. Talon Ranger then began firing blasts from his morpher and began destroying property around them.

"With four of the Rangers out of action, there's no chance the Pink and Gold Ranger's will stop us," Talon Ranger said to his allies as he continued firing.

"Keep on tearing stuff up!" Curio shouted as he watched Talon Ranger destroy the city.

Poisandra then looked down the street as a noise was heard in the distance.

"What's that sound?" She said in confusion.

Talon Ranger then looked over and gasped.

"That's impossible!" He said in astonishment.

The Power Rangers pulled up on their Dino Cycles and quickly stepped off of them.

"How did those four come out here with no courage?" Bones said in confusion.

"We have just enough courage left to take you down jack," Tracey said to Bones as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

Tyson then flew up to the other Rangers and landed in front of them.

"I'm surprised to see you still standing," Talon Ranger said to Tyson.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Tyson said to Talon Ranger as he pulled out the Ptera Saber.

"I was saving that for today," Talon Ranger said to Tyson as he pulled out his Dino Charger.

"Let's get out of here before things get rough Curio," Poisandra said to Curio.

"Yes ma'am!" Curio said in agreement as he took off running alongside Poisandra.

"Ready Rangers?" Tracey asked the others.

"Ready!" The others shouted as they quickly pulled out their weapons.

"Watch out for Bones' blasts," Sam said to the others. "He'll ensnare you with bones and make you a sitting duck,"

Tyson then took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"So you want to go one on one again?" Talon Ranger asked Tyson.

"I never said that," Tyson said as he leapt into the air.

A blast then hit Talon Ranger's hand and knocked the Dino Charger out of his hand.

"No!" Talon Ranger shouted as he watched his Charger fall to the ground.

Talon Ranger then looked over and saw Sam aiming her morpher at him.

"So the Pink Ranger thinks she can stand up to me?" Talon Ranger said as he snickered.

"Activate Dino Drive!" Sam shouted as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

Sam then pressed the button on the Charger and activated it. Armor then appeared on Sam's upper body as she took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"Come on Rangers, I'll just take more bones from you until you become mush!" Bones shouted as he began firing blasts at the other Rangers.

Nathan quickly ran in front of the others and began deflecting the blasts with his saber.

"Not bad Nathan," Dante said to Nathan as he stepped forward.

Dante then inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

"But let me show you how it's done," Dante said as he fired his morpher.

A blazing blast fired from the morpher and hit Bones engulfing him in flames.

"It's so hot!" Bones shouted as he began scurrying around in horror.

Eli then drove by on his Dino Cycle and began heading towards Bones.

"Fire!" Eli shouted as he began firing blasts from the Dino Cycle.

The blasts hit Bones and knocked him to the ground.

"Had enough yet big guy?" Tracey asked Bones as she activated Dino Steel Mode.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me!" Bones said as he rose to his feet.

Tracey then hit Bones with an uppercut using the T-Rex Smasher.

"Whoa!" Bones shouted as he was sent flying into the air.

Bones then crashed to the ground as the four Rangers gathered up.

"Stay still!" Talon Ranger shouted as he fired his morpher at Sam who kept evading the blasts.

Tyson then ran up to Talon Ranger and kicked the morpher out of his hand.

"What the?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

Sam then ran up and quickly struck Talon Ranger with her saber and knocked him to the ground.

"Shall we?" Tyson asked Sam as he pulled out a Ptera Charger.

"I like the way you think," Sam said as she pulled out a Tricera Charger.

The two Rangers then traded Chargers. Sam inserted the Ptera Charger into her morpher and quickly spun the barrel. Tyson then inserted the Tricera Charger along with two other Ptera Chargers into his Ptera Saber.

"Dino Charger Morpher, Ptera Lightning Blast!" Sam shouted as she fired the blast at Talon Ranger.

"Ptera Saber, Spiral Lightning Strike!" Tyson shouted as he dashed forward and began spinning like a drill surrounded by lightning.

The blast hit Talon Ranger and immobilized him.

"I can't move!" Talon Ranger said to himself as he struggled to move.

Tyson then struck Talon Ranger with his spiraling attack and sent him crashing into a wall.

"That should be it with him," Sam said to Tyson.

"Yeah, the others might need help with Bones now," Tyson said to Sam as they took off running towards the others.

Talon Ranger slowly rose to his feet holding his arm in pain.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Talon Ranger said in pain. "But that will have to wait for another day,"

Talon Ranger then walked away limping as Sam and Tyson rejoined the others.

"Things aren't looking good for you Bones," Eli said to Bones as he pointed at him.

"I will not fail Sledge," Bones told the Rangers.

"That's too bad!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards Bones.

Tracey then hit Bones with another uppercut with the T-Rex Smasher and sent him flying into the air.

"You're up Tyson!" Tracey shouted to Tyson.

"Right!" Tyson shouted as he took off into the air.

Tyson quickly flew at Bones and struck him with a powerful blow using the Ptera Saber. Bones then exploded as Tyson flew past him.

"And he's outta here!" Dante shouted as he raised his arms into the air.

Tyson then landed on the ground next to the others as they began cheering.

"So is that the last of him?" Tyson asked the others.

A blast then shot down from the sky and hit the remains of Bones lying on the ground. Tyson quickly turned around and saw Bones' body reform.

"I guess not," Tyson said as he pulled out a Dino Charger. "Leave this one to me,"

Tyson quickly threw his Ptera Charger into the air as the Ptera Zord flew down from the clouds. Tyson entered the zord's cockpit and took control over it.

"Let's make this a quick one buddy," Tyson said to the Ptera Zord as he placed his Ptera Saber in the console.

The Ptera Zord then began screeching as it flew by Bones.

"Whoa, watch where you're flying pal!" Bones shouted at the Ptera Zord as he began firing blasts at it.

"It's going to take more than a couple of blasts to stop my zord," Tyson said as the Ptera Zord evaded the blasts. "Now convert to Megazord Mode!"

The Ptera Zord then transformed into Megazord Mode as it landed on the ground in front of Bones.

"Come at me!" Bones shouted as his eyes began glowing.

"With pleasure," Tyson said as the Ptera Charge Megazord's blades extended on its arms.

The Ptera Charge Megazord then began walking towards Bones as the blades began glowing.

"Eat this!" Bones shouted as he fired blasts at the Ptera Charge Megazord

The blasts began hitting the Ptera Charge Megazord as Bones began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked Bones.

Bones then looked over and gasped.

"Impossible, that thing should be ensnared with my bones!" Bones said in astonishment.

The Ptera Charge Megazord then quickly struck Bones with its two blades and sent Bones flying into the air. Bones then exploded in midair as the Rangers down below began celebrating.

"That was amazing!" Nathan said to the others.

"I knew they could do it by themselves," Dante said to everyone.

"He still thinks he can fight by himself," Sam said to herself as she chuckled.

The Rangers returned to the base where Keeper and Alan were waiting for them.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Alan and Keeper.

"You Rangers did good out there today," Keeper said to the Rangers. "However, this is just the beginning of the oncoming threats,"

"Keeper is suspecting that Sledge will begin sending down more powerful prisoners since Tyson joined us," Alan told the Rangers. "Bones was only the first,"

"Then Sledge better get ready to run out of prisoners, because none of them will stand a chance against the Power Rangers," Nathan said to Alan.

"This isn't a game Nathan, just be cautious of these new threats," Keeper told Nathan.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for anything," Sam told Keeper.

"That's all we wanted to say," Alan said to the Rangers.

The Rangers then began leaving the base talking to each other.

"So Sledge is scared now?" Eli asked the others as they walked outside.

"I doubt it, he's probably just mad," Sam told Eli.

"Is anyone else surprised that we didn't see Fury today?" Dante asked the others.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Tracey said to Dante. "Where was he?"

Out in a forest, Fury was standing at the entrance of a cave as rain poured down from the sky. Lightning then lit up the sky as Fury began grumbling.

"Sledge, be prepared for your demise," Fury said to himself. "That boy won't listen to your orders forever,"

Fury then walked back into the cave as thunder roared in the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gas Leak

The Rangers were out in the woods by themselves training together during the beginning of the fall season. Leaves were falling from the trees as Nathan and Eli began training with each other using their Dino Sabers.

"I'm glad the heat is dying down," Nathan said to Eli as he blocked the saber with his own.

"I'm not," Eli said as he dodged Nathan's saber.

"Why not?" Nathan asked Eli as they stopped training.

"Because Christa hates it when it's cold and it gets irritating with how much she complains about it every day," Eli told Nathan.

Tracey and Tyson then ran by training together from out of nowhere.

"Hey, watch where you guys are going!" Nathan shouted at them.

"I'm sure they're ignoring you," Eli told Nathan as he watched Tracey and Tyson begin attacking each other with their sabers.

Tyson quickly blocked Tracey's saber with his Ptera Saber and began chuckling.

"You're so sloppy when using your saber," Tyson said to Tracey as he smirked.

"At least I'm not an egotistical prick!" Tracey said in annoyance as she began pushing Tyson back.

Tyson then sidestepped and caused Tracey to run into a tree.

"I can't believe you think you're the one in charge of this team," Tyson said to Tracey.

"Don't you dare say that it's because I'm a girl!" Tracey shouted in frustration as she ran after Tyson.

Tracey and Tyson then ran out in front of Sam and Dante as they were target practicing with their morphers.

"What on Earth?" Sam said in confusion as Tracey and Tyson began swinging their sabers at each other.

"Get out of the way!" Dante shouted as he lowered his morpher.

"You can't take a joke can you?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Last I checked, you can't even work together with us because of your attitude!" Tracey said to Tyson as she kicked his foot out from under him.

Tyson then quickly caught himself and cartwheeled back to his feet.

"Using dirty tricks now I see?" Tyson said as he smirked.

Dante and Sam then looked over at each other.

"Is that really training?" Sam asked Dante.

"No, that's a rivalry beginning to take effect," Dante said as he sighed.

Tracey then swung her saber at Tyson as he jumped back. The blade then sliced through the front of Tyson's shirt as he was jumping. Tyson then looked down at his shirt and groaned.

"This was one of my favorite shirts," Tyson said as he gritted his teeth.

Eli and Nathan then walked up and quickly took the weapons away from Tracey and Tyson.

"Okay, you two need to chill out or trade partners with someone else," Nathan said to them.

"He started it," Tracey said in frustration.

"It doesn't matter who started it, you two should be working together to help each other get better," Eli told Tracey and Tyson.

"I'm already too good for her to be her partner," Tyson said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh that's it!" Tracey shouted as she leapt towards Tyson.

Eli then quickly grabbed Tracey as Nathan walked in between Tyson and Tracey.

"Alright, you two need to take a break for now," Nathan said to them.

"And I thought you and Nathan were bad at first," Sam said to Dante as they watched from a distance.

"Yeah, we're nothing compared to those two," Dante said as he chuckled.

Wrench walked into the control room of Sledge's ship with a prisoner behind him. Sledge then looked over and saw the prisoner.

"What is he doing out of his cell?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"Smokescreen is going to help me with something on Earth," Wrench told Sledge.

"And what're you trying to do?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"I'm going to plant a bomb somewhere in the Ranger's city where a lot of people go," Wrench told Sledge. "And Smokescreen will distract those Rangers while I plant the bomb,"

"Fine, do whatever you want," Sledge said as he turned away.

"I will do my best to obtain at least one of those Energems master," Wrench told Sledge as he bowed.

Sledge then snickered as Wrench and Smokescreen walked out of the room.

"This plan of his better cause something," Sledge said to himself as he sat down.

Tracey and Tyson were sitting on opposite sides of the base ignoring each other as the others sat in the middle of the base with Alan. Alan looked over at Tracey and saw that she was angered.

"So what exactly caused this conflict?" Alan asked the others.

"We're just as confused as you," Eli said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it just came out of nowhere once we began training," Sam told Alan.

"Well, hopefully they can look past what happened today and work together if something happens," Alan told the others.

Dante walked over to Tyson and sat down beside him.

"Look man, you can't put yourself above the rest of us like you've been doing since you joined our team," Dante told Tyson. "We're a team; we're on equal grounds,"

"Tell that to our all mighty leader, the Red Ranger," Tyson said as he looked over at Tracey.

"Tracey's not our leader, no one is the leader," Dante told Tyson.

"Oh really?" Tyson said to Dante. "Then why do you guys follow her orders out there?"

Dante then looked over at Tracey.

"Because she's a fighter and she won't give up as long as she's breathing," Dante told Tyson. "She's here for a reason you know, and so am I,"

"And why's that?" Tyson asked Dante.

"Her grandfather went missing a couple of years ago and we know one of Sledge's monsters are behind it," Dante told Tyson.

"I was talking about your reason," Tyson said to Dante.

Dante then looked down as he sighed.

"My parents were killed by Wrench," Dante told Tyson. "The black Energem is the only thing I have left of them,"

"I'm sorry," Tyson said to Dante as he looked away.

"Even though I want to get revenge for my parents, I still work together with the others to protect everyone in this city and on this planet," Dante told Tyson. "You need to think about that,"

Tyson then sighed as the alarm began going off. Alan quickly ran over to the computer and brought up a signal.

"There's someone at the quarry and he has a ton of backup," Alan told the Rangers.

Tracey rose to her feet and walked out of the base silently. The other Rangers then took off running out the door to head to the quarry.

"I hope those two can get over their problem," Alan told Keeper as he walked into the room.

"Yes, and if they don't, the Energem's bond within them will begin to break," Keeper told Alan.

Wrench walked into the back alley behind the Youth Center and began looking around as he carried a box in his hands.

"Hmm, where can I put this thing without it being found?" Wrench wondered.

The backdoor then came open as Wrench gasped in astonishment. Wrench quickly hid behind the dumpster as David walked outside carrying a couple of garbage bags.

"Tracey is running late today," David said to himself as he tossed the bags into the dumpster. "I'll have to talk to her about this later,"

David then walked back inside as Wrench slowly walked out from behind the dumpster.

"I can sneak in through the back door and plant this thing somewhere," Wrench said to himself as he walked up to the door.

Wrench quietly opened the backdoor and looked inside.

"Okay, now's my chance," Wrench said as he snuck inside.

Wrench then looked over and saw David walking towards him.

"Oh no!" Wrench said in horror as he quickly dove behind the bar.

David then walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Wrench then opened the cupboard underneath the sink and quickly placed the bomb inside of it. Wrench then pressed a button on the bom as he began to chuckle.

"This place is going to come falling down in two hours," Wrench said as he rose to his feet.

Wrench then ran out the backdoor and took off down the alley. David then walked out of his office and began looking around in confusion.

"Was someone standing here at the bar?" David wondered.

David then looked in the backroom in confusion.

"Tracey?" David said in confusion as he walked into the backroom.

The Rangers ran into the quarry and saw many Vivixs and a pair of Spikeballs guarding someone.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Vivix!" Dante said to the others.

"It looks like they're guarding someone?" Nathan said to the others.

Red smoke then flew out from the center of the horde of aliens and began filling the quarry.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Eli said in disgust.

"I don't know but it's rancid!" Sam said as she covered her nose.

"How dare you make fun of my smoke!" Smokescreen shouted as he walked through the horde.

"Who is this guy?" Dante asked the others.

"Another alien looking for a beat down," Tyson said as he punched his hand.

"Am I the only one getting kind of dizzy?" Tracey asked the others.

The other Rangers then looked over and saw Tracey fall to the ground.

"Tracey!" Eli said in astonishment.

"What did you do to her?" Nathan asked Smokescreen.

"I guess she couldn't handle my fumes," Smokescreen said as he began laughing.

"You'll pay for that!" Dante shouted as he pulled out his morpher.

Dante then inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" Dante shouted as he fired the morpher.

Dante then took off running towards Smokescreen as the blast hit him and caused him to morph.

"Vivix, don't disappoint me!" Smokescreen shouted as the Vivix ran by him.

Dante then began firing his morpher at the Vivix as they ran towards him.

"Alright guys, let's join him," Eli said as he inserted his Charger into his morpher.

The other three Rangers then inserted their Chargers into their morphers.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their morphers and morphed.

Tyson then ran on ahead and quickly struck the Spikeballs with his Ptera Saber.

"There he goes again!" Nathan said in annoyance as he dodged a Vivix's fist and kicked it aside.

Smokescreen then fired another blast of smoke into the air and filled the quarry once again.

"I can't see the Vivix anywhere!" Dante said as he began rapidly firing his morpher.

The blasts from the morpher then began hitting the other Rangers and knocked them to the ground.

"Watch where you're firing that thing!" Sam shouted t Dante.

"I'm sorry, I should've stayed calm," Dante said to Sam.

"What do we do now?" Tyson asked himself as he rose to his feet.

"Find a way to fight through this smoke," Nathan said to Tyson.

The Spikeballs then walked up behind Tyson and struck him across the back with their clubs. Tyson fell to the ground and rolled back to the others.

"We can't fight what we can't see," Tyson said to the others.

"No, but we can hear them," Eli said to Tyson.

"Get them Spikeballs!" Smokescreen shouted as the smoke grew thicker.

Nathan quickly turned around and saw a pair of glowing eyes in front of him.

"Look out!" Nathan shouted as he ducked and evaded the club.

Sam looked over and saw a shadow coming towards her.

"Where are you guys?" Sam said in confusion.

Smokescreen then walked out of the smoke as he began snickering.

"Those fools won't last much longer in there," Smokescreen said as he stood by.

Tyson then flew out of the smoke cloud and saw Smokescreen standing outside of it.

"There you are you coward!" Tyson shouted as he flew down towards Smokescreen.

"Dino Blaze Blast!" Dante shouted as flames shot out of the smoke.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as the flames turned into a flaming tornado.

"What the heck?" Smokescreen said in confusion. "That flaming tornado is blowing my smoke away!"

"We're not falling for your dirty tricks again," Eli said to Smokescreen as the Rangers stood over the Vivix and Spikeballs lying on the ground.

The Rangers Dinocoms then began going off.

"What's this about?" Dante said in confusion.

"Rangers, there's a problem in the city," Alan said to the Rangers through the Dinocom.

"There's another alien attack?" Sam asked Alan.

"No, but I have a feeling one them was behind this," Alan said to Sam. "There's a bomb planted somewhere in the city,"

"Wait, how did that geek find that out?" Smokescreen said in confusion.

"So there is a bomb after all," Tyson said as he looked over at Smokescreen. "Where did you plant it?"

"I had nothing to do with where it was planted," Smokescreen told Tyson. "I'm only here to distract you so it can go off,"

"Tyson, take Tracey and get back to the city and find that bomb," Eli said to Tyson.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Don't start complaining, now's not the time for that!" Eli said to Tyson. "Get to the city and stop that bomb before there is no city left!"

Tyson then groaned as he began walking away from Smokescreen.

"Just finish this guy off," Tyson said to the others as he picked up Tracey.

Tyson then walked away carrying Tracey as the other Rangers turned their attention towards Smokescreen.

"I hope those two can work together this time," Dante said to the others.

Eli then took off running towards Smokescreen with his saber in hand.

"You won't be able to stop me!" Smokescreen shouted as he shot a burst of smoke out in front of him.

Eli then ran into the smoke cloud and quickly swung his saber.

"Shoot, where did he go?" Eli said in confusion.

The smoke then faded away and revealed Smokescreen on the opposite end of the quarry.

"Wait, where did that Pink Ranger go?" Smokescreen said in confusion.

The ground then began rumbling underneath Smokescreen's feet.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen said in confusion.

The ground then collapsed underneath Smokescreen and caused him to fall into a deep hole. Sam then shot out of the ground next to the others.

"Alright boys, you're up," Sam said to Nathan and Dante.

"Dino Blaze Blast!" Dante and Nathan shouted as they fired their morphers down the hole Sam came out of.

Smokescreen then shot out of a hole along with a blast of flames.

"It's hot!" Smokescreen shouted as he fell to the ground on fire.

"Dino Blade Blaster!" Eli shouted as he combined his saber and morpher. "Dino Blade Blast!"

Eli then fired a powerful blast at Smokescreen. The blast then hit Smokescreen and caused him to fall to the ground.

"I'm not finished yet," Smokescreen said as he cringed in pain.

Smoke then filled the quarry once again.

"Not again!" Dante said in annoyance.

The smoke then cleared and revealed that Smokescreen escaped.

"He just ninja'd us!" Dante said in astonishment.

"I have a feeling that he's heading back to the city," Nathan said to the others.

"Yeah, we better go help Tyson and Tracey find that bomb," Sam said to everyone.

The Rangers then took off running and left the quarry.

Tyler was sitting at his desk in the police office looking over papers that were stacked on his desk. Tyler then sighed in boredom and leaned back in his seat.

"Man, I'm tired of these complaints about monsters attacking the city," Tyler said to himself. "We can't do anything about that,"

Pete then walked up to Tyler's desk and slammed a piece of paper down on the desk.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Pete.

"A man in a nearby town saw our furry friend a few days ago as he was walking through town," Pete told Tyler.

"Pete, we can't go after this guy," Tyler told Pete.

"I don't care about what the chief says," Pete said to Tyler. "This lion might know something about that boy that's been missing,"

"And what if he doesn't?" Tyler asked Pete. "Is that worth losing our jobs over?"

"Unless you have a better plan in finding out about Alex's whereabouts, we don't have any other leads," Pete told Tyler.

"Fine, but you'll do this paperwork for me when we get back," Tyler said to Pete as he patted on the stack of papers.

"Alright then, let's get going," Pete said as he walked away from the desk.

Tyler then rose from his desk and looked over at the chief's office.

"Is this really worth it?" Tyler asked himself.

Tyler then walked away from his desk and headed outside where Pete was waiting at the car. Tyler and Pete got inside the car and drove off away from the office.

Tyson sat Tracey down on a bus stop bench and began shaking her by the shoulders.

"Wake up already!" Tyson said impatiently as he continued shaking her. "You can't just sleep through this!"

Tyson then looked across the street and saw people staring at him.

"Is that the Gold Ranger?" A woman asked the others standing by her.

"What's he doing to that girl?" A man said in confusion.

Tyson then groaned in embarrassment as he turned back towards Tracey.

"We have to find that bomb, so please wake up already!" Tyson said to Tracey.

Tracey remained unconscious.

"We have to work as a team, and we can't with you passed out like this," Tyson said to Tracey.

Talon Ranger then walked out of an alley and saw Tyson standing with Tracey at the bench.

"It's time for payback," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his morpher.

People then began screaming and running away as Talon Ranger walked out of the alley.

"What's going on?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked back at the people running away.

A blast then hit Tyson in the back and knocked him out into the road. A car quickly turned to avoid hitting Tyson and crashed into a light post. The car's horn then began going off and continued blowing as Tyson rose to his feet.

"Oh great, it's you again," Tyson said to Talon Ranger as he looked over at him. "I don't have time for you today,"

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Talon Ranger said as he aimed his morpher at Tyson.

Talon Ranger then began firing blasts at Tyson again as he began laughing. Tyson quickly began deflecting the blasts with his Ptera Saber. One of the blasts then flew over and hit the wrecked car behind Tyson. The car then went up in flames as Tyson quickly turned around.

"Oh no, that's not good!" Tyson said as he looked at the window.

Tyson then gasped when he noticed the driver unconscious in the car.

"I need to get him out of there!" Tyson shouted as he began running towards the car.

Talon Ranger quickly hurled his weapon at Tyson and struck him in the back with it. Tyson stumbled to the ground as he watched the flames grow stronger on the car.

"No!" Tyson shouted as Talon Ranger walked up to him.

"This is going to be some awesome fireworks," Talon Ranger said as he stomped on Tyson's back.

Talon Ranger then picked Tyson up and threw him across the street away from the car.

"You're going to be the cause of that man's death," Talon Ranger told Tyson. "And that feeling will always be inside of you tearing you apart day after day,"

The car then exploded as Tyson began screaming in agony. Talon Ranger then began laughing maniacally as Tyson lied motionless on the ground.

"That man is dead because of you Gold Ranger," Talon Ranger said to Tyson as he began firing his morpher at him.

The blasts began hitting Tyson as he lied on the ground.

"The man's fine Tyson," Tracey said to Tyson.

"What?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as he looked over and saw the Red Ranger holding an unconscious man.

"Tracey?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"I used one of our newest Chargers to fool Talon Ranger," Tracey said to Tyson and Talon Ranger as she revealed the Charger. "The Dino Clone Charger,"

Talon Ranger looked over at the bench and saw an unconscious Tracey lying on the bench.

"You made a duplicate of yourself!" Talon Ranger said as the clone vanished.

"Thank you Tracey," Tyson said as he slowly rose to his feet.

A car then pulled up and quickly stopped behind Tracey. Tracey turned around and saw her father in the car.

"Hey, it's the Power Rangers!" Pete said to Tyler.

"Can you guys take care of this guy for me?" Tracey asked Tyler and Pete.

Tyler stepped out of the car and walked up to Tracey.

"Yeah, we'll drop him off at the hospital before we head out of town," Tyler said to Tracey as he took the man from her.

"Thank you," Tracey said as she began walking away.

"Tyler, watch out!" Pete shouted as he saw Talon Ranger fire a blast towards him.

Tyler turned around as his eyes widened and saw the blast flying towards him.

"Oh crap!" Tyler shouted in horror.

The blast then instantly exploded in front of Tyler. Tyler then opened his eyes and saw the Red Ranger aiming her morpher at him.

"Go before he tries that again," Tracey said to her father.

Tyler then nodded and began walking back to the car. He quickly put the man in the back seat and got back in the car. The car then drove off as Tracey turned towards Talon Ranger.

"You've gone too far today," Tracey said to Talon Ranger. "I won't let you injure an innocent civilian, especially my father,"

Tracey then pulled out a Dino Charger and activated it.

"Dino Drive Charger!" Tracey shouted as she inserted it into her morpher.

Tracey then transformed into Dino Drive Mode as she began walking towards Talon Ranger.

"You're in for it now," Tyson said to Talon Ranger as he began snickering.

"Fine, I'll take you on Red Ranger," Talon Ranger said to Tracey as he began walking towards her.

"Tyson, go find that bomb," Tracey said to Tyson as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

"Can you handle him on your own?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Tracey said to Tyson. "Now get going,"

Tyson then took off running as Talon Ranger began firing his morpher at Tracey. Tracey quickly blocked the blasts with her saber as she took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"Dino Saber Slash!" Tracey shouted as she swung the Dino Saber at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger quickly flipped backwards and dodged the saber.

"Spino Charger!" Talon Ranger shouted as he inserted the Dino Charger into his morpher.

Talon Ranger's morpher then began glowing as he aimed it at Tracey.

"Goodbye, Red Ranger," Talon Ranger said as he fired the morpher.

The spiraling blast went flying towards Tracey as she stood her ground. Tracey held her saber out in front of herself with both hands and caught the blast on the saber.

"Impossible!" Talon Ranger shouted in disbelief.

"Right back at you!" Tracey shouted as she slung the blast back at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger dove to the ground and evaded the blast.

"How did she do that?" Talon Ranger wondered as he rose back to his feet.

Tracey then pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into her saber.

"Dino Stretch Charger, Engage!" The saber shouted as the blade began glowing.

"Stretch?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"Take this!" Tracey shouted as she swung the saber at Talon Ranger.

The blade then quickly extended and went down the road towards Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger knocked the blade away with his weapon. The blade then quickly turned around and struck Talon Ranger in the back.

"Ugh, that was a cheap trick!" Talon Ranger shouted in frustration.

The blade then retracted back to Tracey as she began running towards Talon Ranger again. Tracey kicked Talon Ranger aside and sent him crashing into a car.

"We're just getting started tough guy," Tracey said to Talon Ranger.

The other four Rangers ran up the street and saw Smokescreen causing a commotion along with a couple of Vivix. Smokescreen quickly fired a blast of smoke into a building across the street as he began laughing evilly.

"This whole city is going to go up in smoke!" Smokescreen shouted as he continued blasting smoke into buildings.

"We need to stop this guy before things get worse," Dante said to the others.

Smokescreen then looked over and saw the Rangers running towards him.

"Vivix, stop them!" Smokescreen shouted as he stopped blasting smoke.

"It's time to take you down!" Eli said to Smokescreen.

Eli blasted a Vivix with his morpher and knocked it out of the way as he continued running towards Smokescreen.

"Eat this!" Smokescreen shouted as he blasted Eli with a burst of smoke.

Eli then fell to the ground coughing as the smoke covered his body.

"Eli!" Nathan shouted as he struck a Vivix with his saber.

"You're next Green!" Smokescreen shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Dante looked over and saw Smokescreen running towards Nathan.

"Get out of the way!" Dante shouted as he kicked a Vivix away.

As Nathan was battling Vivix around him Smokescreen prepared to attack with his sword.

"Nathan, behind you!" Dante shouted to Nathan as a Vivix grabbed onto him.

Nathan turned around and gasped when he saw Smokescreen swing the sword.

"Not so fast!" Sam shouted as she struck Smokescreen with her saber.

Smokescreen was blown back from the hit and fell to the ground in pain.

"Where did she come from?" Smokescreen said in confusion as he rose back to his feet.

"Thanks Sam," Nathan said to Sam as he stepped forward.

"Don't mention it," Sam said to Nathan. "Let's just finish this guy off,"

Tyson was running down the street as an explosion occurred in the background. Tyson quickly turned around and saw smoke rising into the air above the buildings.

"Those two are really going at it right now," Tyson said to himself. "But I can't worry about that right now; I need to find that bomb,"

Tyson ran past the Youth Center and continued on his way searching for the bomb. Inside the Youth Center, David walked behind the bar with a stack of folded rags in his arms.

"Now to put these things away," David said as he opened the cupboard underneath the sink.

David looked inside the cupboard as a ticking noise was going off.

"A bomb!" David shouted in horror as he dropped the rags.

The customers then began screaming in horror and began running out the door.

"David what's going on?" Christa said in confusion as she ran up to the bar.

"Get out of here!" David said to Christa. "There's a bomb planted back here!"

Christa's eyes then widened as someone began laughing in the background.

"I knew I should've hidden that bomb in a better place," Wrench said as he pulled out his axe.

"It's one of those aliens!" David said to Christa.

"You two aren't going anywhere while I'm here," Wrench said to David and Christa as he began chuckling.

A window then shattered as Christa began screaming. Tyson landed in front of Wrench and pulled out his Ptera Saber.

"Where's the bomb bucket head?" Tyson asked Wrench.

"It's over here!" David said to Tyson as he turned around.

David then gasped as he saw Curio pick up the bomb from under the sink.

"I'm going to take this somewhere else," Curio said to David a she walked away.

"Get back here!" Tyson shouted as he went to go after Curio.

A blast then hit the ground in front of Tyson. Tyson looked over at Wrench and saw him snickering.

"You're not going anywhere Gold Ranger," Wrench said to Tyson.

"I don't have time for you pal," Tyson said as he opened the Ptera Saber.

Tyson then inserted three Ptera Chargers into his saber.

"Christa, get down!" David shouted at Christa as Tyson's saber began sparking with electricity.

"Give me your best shot," Wrench said to Tyson as he prepared for the attack.

"Ptera Saber, Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he swung the saber and sent an electrical energy slash flying towards Wrench.

The attack hit Wrench and began electrocuting him as he screamed in pain. Wrench's body then fell to the ground as it began smoking.

"I'm in over my head," Wrench said in pain.

"You two get to safety," Tyson said to David and Christa. "I'll take care of the bomb,"

"Thank you," David said to Tyson.

Tyson then took off running out the door and went after Curio.

"Now where did that little guy go?" Tyson wondered as he continued running down the street.

Talon Ranger was hit by Tracey's Dino Saber and was blown back down the street as he skidding along the road. He then rose to his feet as he snickered.

"Stop fooling around," Tracey said to Talon Ranger. "Someone has to put an end to you, and that's going to be me!"

Tracey dashed towards Talon Ranger with her saber in hand and prepared to attack him. Talon Ranger quickly caught Tracey's saber as she went to attack him.

"What's this?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I don't need fancy armor to stand a chance against you," Talon Ranger said to Tracey as he pulled the saber out of her hands.

Talon Ranger then began striking Tracey with her own saber. Tracey stepped back away from Talon Ranger as she scurried away from him.

"What can I do to stop him?" Tracey asked herself.

Tracey then quickly pulled out a Dino Charger and looked at it.

"The Dino Gravity Charger can slow him down," Tracey said to herself as she quickly inserted the Charger into her morpher.

"Dino Gravity Charger, Engage!" The morpher shouted as Tracey stepped forward.

Tracey then spun the barrel on her morpher and aimed it at Talon Ranger.

"A weak blast isn't going to stop me," Talon Ranger said as he tossed Tracey's saber aside.

"Fire!" Tracey shouted as she fired the blast at Talon Ranger.

The blast then hit Talon Ranger in the chest and didn't faze him.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Talon Ranger asked Tracey.

Talon Ranger's legs then began trembling as he grunted.

"What's going on with my body?" Talon Ranger asked himself.

"The gravity around you is beginning to intensify," Tracey told Talon Ranger as she walked up and grabbed her saber. "You won't be able to stand up much longer,"

Talon Ranger then fell to his hands and knees as he struggled to stay up.

"You'll pay for this!" Talon Ranger shouted in anger as he watched Tracey walk away. "You can't just walk away!"

"I have more important things to take care of," Tracey said to Talon Ranger as she walked away.

Talon Ranger then screamed in anger as Tracey walked away into the distance.

Tyson came up to a traffic jam in the center of the city and saw Curio in the middle of the road laughing.

"Hey you little twerp!" Tyson shouted at Curio as he ran after him.

Curio looked over and saw Tyson running towards him.

"Oh no, I better hurry and make this thing grow!" Curio said in astonishment as he pulled a watering can out of his pouch on his belly.

Curio then began pouring a liquid substance on the bomb as he began laughing.

"This fuel that powers up the magna beam should do the trick," Curio said as the bomb slowly began growing.

Curio then took off running away as Tyson ran up to the bomb.

"What did he do?" Tyson said in confusion as the bomb continued growing.

Tyson then gasped as the bomb began towering over him.

"This thing will destroy more than just this city!" Tyson said in horror as he saw the clock ticking down.

Smokescreen struck Eli with his sword and knocked him aside as the other Rangers began running towards him.

"Come on Rangers, give me all you've got!" Smokescreen shouted as he prepared to attack.

Smokescreen quickly stepped away from Nathan and struck him across the back with his sword. Smokescreen quickly evaded Dante's saber and kicked him into a car behind him.

"How do we beat this guy?" Sam asked Eli as she helped him up.

"I guess we just hold him off until Tracey and Tyson get back," Eli told Sam.

"It doesn't matter if your friends return, you won't defeat me or stop that bomb," Smokescreen said to Eli.

Eli then grunted as he began walking towards Smokescreen.

"I've had enough of you," Eli said to Smokescreen.

Nathan and Sam then stepped up next to Eli.

"Dino Steel!" The three Rangers shouted as they gained armor on their right arms.

"Lend me your weapons guys," Eli said to Sam and Nathan.

"Alright," Nathan said as he handed the Raptor Claw to Eli.

Sam and Eli then quickly combined the three weapons together.

"Triple Spike!" Eli shouted as he took off running towards Smokescreen.

"Do you think that thing is going to stop me?" Smokescreen asked Eli.

Smokescreen then swung his sword t Eli. Eli quickly blocked the sword with the Triple Spike and caused the sword to break in half. Smokescreen then gasped in horror.

"My sword!" Smokescreen shouted as the blade stabbed into the ground.

"Let's see how you like this!" Eli shouted as he struck Smokescreen with the Triple Spike.

Smokescreen stumbled back a few feet in pain as Eli lunged forward.

"This is the end of you!" Eli shouted as he ran by Smokescreen and struck him.

"It's too late, that bomb is going off any minute now!" Smokescreen shouted as he fell to the ground.

Smokescreen then exploded as the other Rangers ran over to Eli.

"Nice, I didn't think we could combine our weapons without Tracey and Dante's," Nathan said to Eli.

"We don't have time to talk," Sam said to the others.

"Yeah, we need to help Tracey and Tyson with that bomb," Dante told everyone.

"Alright then, let's go find them and get rid of that thing," Eli said as he and the others took off running down the street.

A beam then shot down from the sky and hit Smokescreen's body.

"You Rangers are about to get smoked!" Smokescreen shouted as he began growing.

Tracey ran up to Tyson and gazed at the enormous bomb sitting in the streets.

"What happened?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"Don't blame this on me!" Tyson shouted at Tracey.

"I didn't say this was your fault!" Tracey shouted back at Tyson.

The other Rangers then ran up and saw the bomb in front of them.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting a bomb this big!" Dante said in disbelief.

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Nathan asked the others.

"The Megzords might be our only chance," Tracey said as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Yeah, you might be right," Eli said as he pulled out his Charger.

"Summon T-Rex Zord!" Tracey shouted as she threw her Dino Charger into the air.

"Summon Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he hurled his Dino Charger into the air.

"Summon Tricera Zord!" Sam shouted as she threw her Dino Charger into the air.

The three zords quickly appeared and instantly combined into the Dino Charge Megazord. The three Rangers along with Dante and Nathan appeared in the cockpit as the Ptera Charge Megazord landed next to them.

"Let's get rid of this thing," Tracey said as the Megazord went to pick up the bomb.

Blasts then began hitting the Megazord and knocked it to the ground.

"Who did that?" Tyson said in confusion as the Ptera Charge Megazord looked over.

"Whoa, what happened to his body?" Nathan asked the others as Smokescreen slithered up in front of the Megazords.

"You Rangers won't win this time," Smokescreen said to the Rangers. "Especially since I'm in my serpent mode!"

Smokescreen then began firing rapid blasts at the Megazords and began hitting them repeatedly.

"This guy is irritating!" Tyson said in anger.

"Tyson, settle down, we'll stop him," Eli said to Tyson.

"Yeah but will we have enough time to stop the bomb?" Tyson asked Eli.

"Tyson has a point, that bomb doesn't have much time left on it," Dante told the others.

Tracey then gasped.

"Guys, Alan told us the Ptera Charge Megzord can combine with the Dino Charge Megazord," Tracey said to the others.

"That's right, he did!" Nathan said as he remembered.

"So how's that going to stop the bomb?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"I know Smokescreen won't stand a chance against us with both of our Megazords combined," Tracey said to everyone. "Then we'll have plenty of time to get rid of that bomb,"

"Then let's get to it," Tyson said as he began glowing.

Tyson then appeared in the cockpit alongside the other Rangers as the Ptera Charge Megazord began transforming.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen said in confusion.

The Ptera Zord attached to the back of the Dino Charge Megazord as it removed its helmet. The Megazord then placed the Ptera Zord's head on its head as a new helmet.

"Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord took off into the air.

"Where are you going?" Smokescreen said in confusion.

The Megazord then pulled out the Stego Saber.

"Let's make this quick!" Tracey said to the others.

"There's only a minute and a half left on that bomb!" Eli said to Tracey.

"Stego Saber, Lightning Charge Final Strike!" Tracey shouted as the Megazord's saber began sparking with electricity.

The Megazord quickly struck Smokescreen with its saber as it flew by.

"What, impossible!" Smokescreen shouted as he fell to the ground. "That was my last puff!"

Smokescreen then exploded as the Megazord took off flying towards the bomb. The Megazord then scooped up the bomb and took off into the air with the bomb.

"Tracey, what're you doing?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Giving Sledge a taste of his own medicine," Tracey said to Tyson as the Megazord flew into outer space.

Sledge looked out the window of the control room and saw the Megazord flying towards his ship.

"What the hell is this?" Sledge said in confusion.

"They have my bomb!" Wrench shouted in horror.

"Who made that thing grow larger?" Sledge asked Wrench.

Curio then ran out of the room screaming in horror. The Megazord then threw the bomb at Sledge's ship.

"Fire before it hits us!" Sledge shouted to the Vivix controlling the ship.

The ship then began firing blasts at the bomb. The bomb exploded right in front of Sledge's ship and sent it floating away from Earth.

"That was a close one," Wrench said as an alarm was going off.

"Shut up and get to fixing the damage you just caused!" Sledge shouted at Wrench.

"I didn't make the bomb that big!" Wrench said to Sledge.

"You made the bomb in the first place!" Sledge shouted at Wrench as he slapped him on the back of the head. "Now go repair my ship!"

Wrench then scurried out of the room as Sledge walked up to the window.

"You Rangers will pay for this!" Sledge shouted in anger as he punched the window.

The Megazord landed safely on the ground in the city as the Rangers began cheering in the cockpit.

"Man, that was close," Eli said in relief.

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't happen again," Dante said as he leaned on his console.

Tyson looked over at Tracey and held his hand out.

"Nice job," Tyson said to Tracey.

"You're joking right?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"No, why would I?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"After how you acted earlier, I don't think I can trust you," Tracey told Tyson.

Tyson then lowered his hand.

"Tracey," Sam said in concern.

"But, let's stop acting like children and stop acting tough towards one another," Tracey said to Tyson.

Tracey then held her hand out to Tyson. Tyson then shook Tracey's hand.

"Agreed," Tyson said as he nodded.

Tyler and Pete walked into a small town far away from Angel Grove in search of a man that has seen Fury.

"Where would this guy be?" Tyler asked Pete.

"I don't know, I don't even know the guy," Pete said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw a bar across the street.

"Let's try the bar," Tyler told Pete a she began walking away.

"Tyler, we can't drink right now!" Pete said to Tyler.

"We're not going to drink, we're going to search for that man," Tyler told Pete as they walked up to the door.

Tyler and Pete walked into the bar and heard people in the room bickering and arguing. The room then went silent as everyone looked over at Pete and Tyler. Pete then slowly waved to the people in the bar.

"I don't like the look they're giving us," Pete said nervously to Tyler.

"We're looking for a man named Kurt Simmons," Tyler said to everyone in the bar.

Everyone then looked over at an old man in the back sitting at a booth.

"Do you know these guys Kurt?" A man asked him.

"No, but I have a feeling I know why they're here," Kurt said as he rose to his feet.

Kurt then walked up to Tyler and Pete.

"Come on, we'll go outside to talk about this," Kurt said to Tyler and Pete as he walked by.

Tyler and Pete followed Kurt outside and sat down at a table outside of the bar.

"You want to know about the lion man don't you?" Kurt asked Tyler and Pete.

"Yeah, we heard that he met him," Pete said to Kurt.

"Well, I did the other day and he was one grumpy fellow," Kurt told Pete.

"We believe that he kidnapped a teenaged boy from Angel Grove," Tyler told Kurt.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Kurt said to Tyler. "The guy told me that he had been on Earth for millions of years,"

"Millions?" Pete said in disbelief.

"I was shocked when he told me that too," Kurt said to Pete. "He said he wanted to keep moving to keep someone from finding him,"

"Did he mean us?" Pete asked Tyler.

"I doubt it," Tyler said to Pete.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you about him," Kurt said to Tyler and Pete.

"Well, thank you for talking to us anyway," Tyler said to Kurt as he rose from his seat.

Tyler then shook Kurt's hand as Pete got up.

"Alright, let's head back to Angel Grove," Tyler said to Pete as they began walking away.

Kurt then sighed as he rose to his feet.

"His name is Fury," Kurt said to Tyler and Pete.

Tyler then looked back at Kurt.

"Do not think of taking that beast on by yourself," Kurt told Tyler and Pete. "I witnessed what he can do and I wouldn't want to receive that kind of punishment ever in my remaining years,"

"We won't, we promise," Tyler told Kurt as he opened the door to his car.

Tyler and Pete then got into the car and drove off down the road.

Kurt walked into his house later that day as it began thundering. Kurt then looked over and saw Fury standing in front of the window.

"What're you doing here?" Kurt asked Fury.

"You should've kept your mouth shut old man," Fury said as he began walking towards Kurt.

Lightning then lit up the sky as a man could be heard screaming throughout town.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fool's Gold

On Sledge's Ship in outer space, a new alien was released from his cell by Wrench. The alien slowly walked out of his cell and looked over at Wrench.

"Come with me, Sledge wants to talk to you," Wrench said to the alien as he began walking away.

The alien began following Wrench and walked out of the prison section of the ship.

"Am I free to go?" The alien asked Wrench.

"No, at least not yet," Wrench told the alien.

Wrench and the alien walked into the control room where Sledge was waiting. Sledge slowly turned around and saw the alien standing behind Wrench.

"Gold Digger, I have a job for you," Sledge said to the alien.

"What can I do for you?" Gold Digger asked Sledge.

"I want you to go down to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers," Sledge told Gold Digger.

A golden coin suddenly appeared in Gold Digger's hand.

"Hey you!" Gold Digger said to a Spikeball across the room.

The Spikeball turned around and looked over at Gold Digger.

"This is for you," Gold Digger said as he tossed the coin to the Spikeball.

The Spikeball caught the coin in his hands as Gold Digger began snickering. The coin suddenly exploded in the Spikeball's hand and sent him crashing into the wall behind him. The Spikeball fell to the ground unconscious as Gold Digger laughed evilly.

"That's not all I can do," Gold Digger told Sledge.

"Good, I want you to fool those Rangers with those coins and take the Energems from their cold dead hands," Sledge told Gold Digger as he clenched his fist.

"I will not fail you sir," Gold Digger said to Sledge as he bowed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your pod," Wrench said to Gold Digger as he walked out of the room.

Gold Digger followed Wrench out of the room and left Sledge alone by himself.

The Rangers were out in the forest with Alan training alone by their selves. Dante was handed a new Dino Charger from Alan. Dante looked at the Charger as he began smirking.

"Okay, you'll need to morph to use this Charger," Alan told Dante.

Dante quickly inserted his Energem into his morpher and instantly morphed.

"Alright, what do I do now?" Dante asked Alan.

"Just insert the Charger into your morpher," Alan told Dante.

Dante inserted the Charger into his morpher.

"Dino Armor X Charger, Engage!" The morpher shouted.

"Let's see what this thing can do," Dante said as he spun the barrel on his morpher.

Orange spikey armor instantly appeared on Dante's arms.

"Now put your arms together to activate the drill attack," Alan told Dante. "Use it to burrow through that wall,"

"Okay, here it goes!" Dante shouted as he put his arms together.

Dante jumped forward and began spinning out of control. Dante turned away from the wall and went spiraling towards Sam as she was sitting against a tree reading a book.

"Sam, watch out!" Tracey shouted to Sam.

Sam looked up and saw Dante coming towards her.

"Dante!" Sam shouted in frustration as she dove out of the way.

The Dino Armor X faded away and caused Dante to crash into the tree.

"Ugh, that didn't work out too well," Dante said as he demorphed and fell to the ground.

Sam walked up to Dante and helped him up.

"I don't think you're ready for this new Charger," Sam said to Dante.

Dante looked down at Sam's hand and saw a comic book in her hand.

"What is this?" Dante asked Sam as he took the book away from her.

"That's mine!" Sam said to Dante as she reached for her comic book.

Dante quickly held the comic book above his head where Sam couldn't reach it.

"I didn't know you read comics," Dante said to Sam as he smiled.

"Well you know now," Sam said to Dante. "Just give me my comic back!"

"Man, this comic is still around?" Dante said in disbelief. "This thing became terrible a few months ago,"

"It's not terrible!" Sam said to Dante as she snatched the comic from Dante.

"Are you kidding me?" Dante said as he chuckled. "The story makes no sense anymore,"

Sam's face turned red in embarrassment as she silently walked away from Dante. The other Rangers walked up to Dante as Sam sat behind another tree.

"Dante, that wasn't nice," Tracey said to him.

"Come on, I was just joking," Dante told Tracey.

"Well, your joke went a little too far," Tyson told Dante as he looked over at Sam.

"Yeah, you should apologize to her," Nathan said to Dante.

An alarm on Alan's computer suddenly began going off. Alan walked over to his computer and began typing on the keyboard.

"I think that's going to have to wait," Alan said to the Rangers.

"What's going on Alan?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Sledge has sent another batch of aliens into the city," Alan told Tracey.

"Alright, we'll go take care of them," Tracey said to Alan as she walked away.

The other Rangers walked past Dante and headed towards the city. Dante looked over and saw Sam quietly following the others in depression.

"She'll be fine," Dante said as he sighed.

Dante took off running after the others as Alan stood by and watched.

"He needs to stop fooling around and be more serious before that Charger will work with him," Alan said to himself.

The Rangers run into an empty street looking around in confusion. Eli looked down the street and saw something glaring in the road.

"Odd, this is where Alan's coordinates told us to go," Nathan said to the others.

Nathan looked over and saw Eli kneel down in the middle of the road.

"Eli, what're you doing over there?" Nathan asked him.

"These coins, they're not from Earth," Eli told Nathan.

"Then why're you picking them up?" Tyson asked Eli.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get a closer look at them," Eli said as the coins began glowing.

"Eli, get rid of those things now!" Tracey shouted at Eli.

Eli quickly threw the coins into the air in horror. The coins exploded in the sky as Eli dove to the ground.

"Whoa, I could've lost my hand!" Eli said as the others ran up.

Nathan and Tyson helped Eli off the ground as someone began laughing.

"I know that laugh," Dante said as he looked over.

Poisandra, Curio, Wrench and Gold Digger walked out of an alley and stood across the street from the Rangers.

"I told you that plan wasn't going to work," Wrench told Poisandra.

"Back off bucket head!" Poisandra said to Wrench as she shoved him away.

"You guys don't know when to give up do you?" Tracey asked the aliens.

"We're not giving up until we get your Energems," Poisandra said to Tracey.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Tyson said as he smirked.

Tyson's morpher materialized on his arm as he pulled out a Ptera Charger. The other Rangers quickly pulled out their morphers as they stepped forward.

"Dino Chargers!" The Rangers shouted as they activated the Chargers.

The Rangers inserted the Chargers into their morphers.

"Energize!" The Rangers shouted as they activated their morphers.

The Rangers aimed their morphers into the sky as Poisandra began groaning.

"Come on already!" Poisandra said to the Rangers impatiently.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their morphers into the sky.

The blasts came back down and hit the Rangers and morphed them.

"Gold Digger, now!" Curio shouted at Gold Digger.

"Have some change!" Gold Digger shouted as he threw a handful of coins at the Rangers.

"Look out!" Tracey shouted as she dove out of the way.

The other Rangers dove to the side as the coins began hitting the ground. The coins began exploding and caused a smoke cloud to fill the street.

"Hurry and get to the forest!" Wrench said to Gold Digger.

"You two can handle them by yourselves right?" Poisandra asked Wrench and Gold Digger.

"I knew you were going to run back to Sledge once they showed up!" Wrench said to Poisandra in frustration.

Poisandra and Curio took off running in a different direction as Wrench and Gold Digger continued running down the road.

"Darn it, they got away!" Dante said in frustration.

"No they didn't," Eli said to Dante. "They said they were heading to the forest,"

"Then that's where we'll go," Tracey said to the others.

Sam stayed still as the other Rangers took off running after Wrench and Gold Digger.

"Come on Sam, just forget about earlier," Sam said to herself as she came to her senses.

Sam took off running after the others in pursuit of Wrench and Gold Digger.

Wrench and Gold Digger ran into the forest breathing heavily as they came to a stop. Wrench looked in the direction they came from and sighed in relief.

"I think we lost those Rangers," Wrench said to Gold Digger.

"I thought we were trying to fight them?" Gold Digger asked Wrench.

"Don't worry we are," Wrench said to Gold Digger.

"There they are!" Eli shouted a she and the other Rangers ran up.

"Oh no, they found us!" Gold Digger said in astonishment.

"Vivix, help us out!" Wrench shouted as the Vivix climbed out of the ground.

The Vivix took off running towards the Rangers as Wrench and Gold Digger stood back.

"Let's take them out guys!" Tracey said to the others as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

Tracey quickly struck a Vivix that ran up to her and knocked it aside.

"Don't they know that we're too strong for these guys now?" Nathan asked the others as he struck a Vivix with his Dino Saber.

Dante began firing blasts at the Vivix running towards him with his morpher as Eli stood next to him striking other Vivix with his saber.

"Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as he quickly struck down three Vivix with his saber.

"Wrench, they're taking down the Vivix like they're nothing," Gold Digger told Wrench.

"I know, it always happens," Wrench said to Gold Digger.

Sam stepped out in front of Wrench and Gold Digger and activated her Dino Steel.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she went spiraling towards Gold Digger.

"Protect me my slab!" Gold Digger shouted as he pulled out a stone slab and blocked Sam's drill.

Sam quickly stepped away from Gold Digger in astonishment.

"Whoa, my drill didn't even scratch that rock!" Sam said in disbelief.

"And now for a gold shower!" Gold Digger shouted as he began throwing gold coins into the air.

Sam jumped back and dodged the coins as they hit the ground exploding. Sam suddenly bumped into Tracey causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Sam, watch where you're going," Tracey said to Sam.

Tyson quickly ran out in front of the girls and began deflecting the coins with his saber.

"Thanks Tyson!" Tracey said to Tyson.

"Good, now I'll distract the other three," Wrench said to Gold Digger as he walked away.

Dante shot down the last Vivix and saw Wrench walking towards him.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this," Dante said to Wrench.

Dante aimed his morpher at Wrench and quickly fired it at Wrench. Wrench blocked the blasts with his axe as he began chuckling.

"I've got him!" Nathan said as he ran by Dante.

Wrench blocked Nathan's saber with his axe and shoved him aside as Eli came running up.

"Back off Blue!" Wrench shouted as he struck Eli with his axe.

Wrench looked over at Gold Digger and saw him summon multiple stone slabs in the air.

"What're those going to do?" Tyson asked Gold Digger.

"They're going to squish you three Rangers!" Gold Digger shouted as the slabs began growing as they fell towards the Rangers.

Tyson raised his arms into the air to try and catch the slabs. The slabs fell onto the Rangers and sent them sinking into the ground. Dante was distracted by what happened and looked over at Gold Digger laughing.

"Come on Black Ranger!" Wrench shouted as he struck Dante with his axe.

Dante fell to the ground next to Eli as Wrench began walking away.

"Get back here!" Dante shouted as he quickly got up.

"Let's go Gold Digger," Wrench told Gold Digger as he walked by.

"Yeah," Gold Digger said a she chuckled.

Wrench and Gold Digger walked away as Dante ran up to the stone slabs. Dante began pushing against the slabs trying to move them aside.

"They won't budge!" Dante said as he struggled.

Eli and Nathan walked up and saw Dante struggling to move the slabs.

"Dante, you're not going to move those things," Nathan told Dante.

"We can't leave those three down there," Dante said to Nathan.

"I know, but we need to figure out a way to move these slabs first," Nathan told Dante.

"Nathan's right, but let's see what Alan says about this first," Eli said as he walked away.

Nathan followed Eli and left Dante behind. Dante looked back at the slabs and groaned in frustration as he began walking behind Nathan.

The Rangers walked into the base where Alan and Keeper were waiting. Dante walked over to the wall and punched it in anger.

"Dante, settle down," Alan said to Dante. "We'll save the others,"

"Oh and how are we going to do that?" Dante asked Alan.

Dante pulled out the Dino Armor X Charger and threw it across the base.

"That stupid Charger won't even work!" Dante said in anger.

"Okay, you really need to calm down," Nathan said to Dante.

Eli picked up the Dino Armor X Charger and handed it to Alan.

"I'll try and work on this Charger a little more," Alan said to the Rangers. "I might even make two more and try to get it to work with the Green and Blue Energems too,"

"Thanks Alan," Eli said to Alan as Alan walked into the back room.

Eli looked over at Dante and saw his angered face.

"Dante, you need to calm down," Keeper said to Dante. "Your bond with your Energem is growing weaker the more angered you become,"

"I just want to save the others," Dante said to Keeper. "They're my friends,"

"Then help Eli and Nathan figure out a plan while you wait on Alan," Keeper told Dante.

"But how much time do we have?" Dante wondered as his Dinocom began going off.

Sam, Tracey and Tyson appeared on the screen unmorphed.

"Guys!" Dante said in concern.

"Dante, we don't have much air down here," Tracey said to Dante.

"Hang in there guys, we'll help you," Dante said to them.

"We don't know how much longer we'll last down here," Tyson told Dante.

"Just don't give up, hang in there," Dante said to the others as the screen began flickering.

The signal then died as Dante looked over at Eli and Nathan.

"The signal must be very weak down there," Nathan said to Eli and Dante.

"Then we don't have long to come up with some way to save them," Eli said to the others.

Deep underground, Tracey, Tyson and Sam were lying around in the hole Gold Digger trapped them in. Tracey pulled out her Dinocom and tried to turn it on to contact the others.

"I can't find a signal," Tracey said to Tyson and Sam as she breathed heavily.

"Stop trying to contact the others," Tyson said to Tracey. "I know they'll find a way to get us out of here,"

"I hope you're right," Sam said to Tyson as she was cuddled in the corner.

Dante was sitting patiently at Alan's computer in the base while Eli and Nathan were sleeping on the other side of the room. Dante looked over at the door that lead to Alan's lab and sighed.

"Come on, it's been three hours," Dante said impatiently as he rose to his feet.

Dante walked up to the door and went to open it. The door quickly opened and revealed Alan standing on the other side.

"Are you finished yet?" Dante asked Alan.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry," Alan told Dante as he handed him a Dino Armor X Charger.

Dante smirked as Alan walked by him. Alan slammed his hands on the table Eli and Nathan were lying on and startled them.

"Get up guys, it's time for you to go save the others," Alan said to Eli and Nathan as he placed the other two Dino Armor X Chargers on the table.

Eli took one of the Chargers as he rose from his seat.

"Let's just hurry and get those three out of that hole," Nathan said to Eli and Dante as he got up.

Nathan quickly grabbed the last Charger as Eli and Dante went running out the door.

"Nathan, if those Chargers don't work for you and Eli, just use Dino Drive to hold off Gold Digger," Alan told Nathan.

"Yeah, will do," Nathan said to Alan as he walked out the door.

"Good luck," Alan said as he sighed.

Gold Digger and Wrench walked out to where the slabs buried the Rangers. Gold Digger stepped on the top slab and began laughing evilly as he turned back towards Wrench.

"Those Rangers should be dead by now," Gold Digger said to Wrench. "Let's dig them out and take their Energems,"

"No, not until the other three are taken care of," Wrench told Gold Digger.

"Oh come on!" Gold Digger said in annoyance. "There's three Energems below us ready to be taken,"

A blast quickly flew past Gold Digger and hit Wrench causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" Gold Digger said in confusion as he looked over.

"Find whoever did this to me!" Wrench shouted as he held his wound.

Dante, Eli and Nathan ran up in front of Gold Digger with their morphers in hand.

"It's time to finish you off Gold Digger!" Eli said to Gold Digger as he and Nathan activated their Dino Steel.

"Dino Armor X Chargers!" Eli and Nathan shouted as they activated the Chargers.

The two Rangers quickly inserted the Chargers into their morphers and spun the barrel on the morphers. A surge of electricity began shocking Eli and Nathan. Dante slowly stepped away from Eli and Nathan as they fell to the ground in pain.

"What happened?" Eli said in confusion. "I thought Alan fixed these things?"

"Don't worry guys, I'll handle this," Dante said as he began firing his morpher at Gold Digger.

Gold Digger quickly pulled out a slab and blocked the blasts as he snickered.

"You can't break through my beautiful slabs," Gold Digger said to Dante as he threw a handful of gold coins at him.

Dante rolled out of the way of the coins and quickly fired his morpher at Gold Digger again. Gold Digger stepped out of the way as Wrench was getting up and caused the blast to hit him. Wrench fell back to the ground in pain as Gold Digger gasped.

"Oh Wrench, I'm sorry!" Gold Digger said to Wrench.

"Just take care of that Black Ranger!" Wrench said to Gold Digger.

"Yes sir!" Gold Digger shouted as he ran after Dante.

Eli and Nathan slowly rose to their feet and took the Chargers out of their morphers.

"These things are busted," Eli said in frustration.

"Then we'll just use Dino Drive," Nathan said as he pulled out the Dino Drive Charger.

"Alright," Eli said as he pulled out his Dino Drive Charger.

Dante continued firing blasts at Gold Digger as Gold Digger ran towards him blocking the blasts with a slab.

"Dino Drive!" Eli and Nathan shouted as they transformed.

Eli and Nathan ran past Dante and went to battling with Gold Digger. Eli quickly blocked God Digger's pickaxe with his saber and looked over at Dante.

"We'll take care of this guy, go save the others!" Eli shouted to Dante.

Dante pulled the Dino Armor X Charger out of his Dinocom and looked at it.

"Please, I need you to work this time," Dante said to the Charger. "My friend's lives depend on you,"

Dante quickly activated his Dino Steel as Wrench rose back to his feet.

"You'll have to get past me first," Wrench said to Dante.

"Dino Armor X Charger!" Dante shouted as he activated the Charger.

Dante quickly inserted the Charger into his morpher and spun the barrel.

"Energize!" Dante shouted as he fired the morpher.

The blast hit Dante and caused orange armor to appear on his arms.

"Dino Armor X, Black Ranger!" Dante shouted as he put his arms together.

"He did it!" Nathan said to Eli as he blocked Gold Digger's pickaxe with his saber.

"Yeah, now we need to hope he can control that thing's power," Eli told Nathan as he kicked Gold Digger away.

"Hang on Sam, Tracey and Tyson, I'm on my way!" Dante shouted as he lunged forward and began spiraling towards Wrench.

"Watch where you're going!" Wrench shouted as he jumped out of the way.

Wrench quickly rose back to his feet and saw Dante begin burrowing through the slabs.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good," Wrench said nervously.

"Almost there," Dante said as he continued burrowing.

Dante broke through the last slab and landed in a small enclosed cavern and saw the other three lying on the ground. Tracey slowly looked over and saw Dante standing in the light shining down from the hole above him.

"Hallelujah," Tracey said as she smiled.

"Are you guys okay?" Dante asked them as he walked up.

"We should be fine now thanks to you," Tyson said as Dante helped him up.

"Do you think you can carry Tracey out of here?" Dante asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I can try," Tyson said to Dante.

Dante looked over and saw Sam lying on the ground.

"She should be okay," Tyson said to Dante as Dante walked over to Sam.

Sam opened her eyes and saw Dante standing above her.

"Come on, let's get out of this place," Dante said to Sam as he held his hand out to her.

Sam smiled and grabbed Dante's hand.

Back above the cavern, Eli and Nathan were hit by Gold Digger's exploding coins and crashed against a tree. The two Rangers fell to the ground as Gold Digger walked up to them laughing evilly.

"You two are about to get slabbed!" Gold Digger shouted as he began forming slabs above Nathan and Eli.

"I can't move," Eli said as he struggled to get up.

"I'm not going to leave you here," Nathan said to Eli as he slowly rose up to his knees.

"Let the slabs drop!" Gold Digger shouted as the slabs began falling from the sky.

Nathan looked away from the slabs and prepared for the impact.

"Spiral Attack!" Dante shouted as he burrowed through the slabs and destroyed them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gold Digger said in disbelief.

Tracey, Tyson and Sam ran out in front of Eli and Nathan already morphed.

"Impossible, they're still alive!" Wrench said in disbelief.

Wrench began backing away from Gold Digger nervously.

"Where are you going?" Gold Digger asked Wrench.

"You're on your own now," Wrench said as he ran away.

"Get back here you coward!" Gold Digger shouted at Wrench.

Gold Digger looked back over at the Rangers and saw Dante step forward.

"We can settle things with a little chat can't we?" Gold Digger asked the Rangers.

"It's a little too late for that," Dante said to Gold Digger.

Dante jumped forward and began spiraling towards Gold Digger.

"Ha, you'll never break through my slab!" Gold Digger shouted as he blocked Dante with his slab.

The slab suddenly began cracking as Gold Digger gasped. Dante broke through the slab and spiraled through Gold Digger's body leaving a hole through his chest.

"Ugh, crap," Gold Digger said as he fell to the ground.

Dante returned to normal mode and looked back over at the other Rangers.

"Nice job Dante," Tracey said to Dante.

Dante began walking back to the other Rangers as a blast shot down form the sky and hit Gold Digger's body.

"Here we go," Eli said to the others as Gold Digger began growing.

"Keep him away from the city," Tracey said to the others. "There's no telling what those explosive coins could do at this size,"

Tracey pulled out her Dino Charger alongside Eli and Sam.

"Summon Zords!" The three Rangers shouted as they threw their Chargers into the air.

The T-Rex, Stego and Tricera Zords appeared and landed in front of Gold Digger.

"Ptera Zord, we need you too!" Tyson shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

The Ptera Zord landed next to the other three zords as Tyson appeared in the cockpit.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" Tracey shouted as the zords began combining.

Tracey and the other four Rangers appeared in the cockpit and plugged their morphers into their consoles.

"Now let's go one step forward!" Tyson shouted as the Ptera Zord flew into the air.

"Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the Ptera Zord combined with the Megazord.

Tyson appeared in the cockpit and placed his saber in his console.

"Wings won't save you from my coins!" Gold Digger shouted as he threw a handful of his coins at the Megazord.

The Megazord took off into the air as it pulled out the Stego Saber.

"Hey, get back down here!" Gold Digger shouted as his coins began exploding on the ground.

"Stego Saber, Lightning Charge, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord flew by Gold Digger and struck him with its electrified saber.

The Megazord landed on the ground as Gold Digger fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"Good job Rangers," Tracey said to the others.

A few days later, Sam was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center with the others chatting when a mailman walked into the Youth Center. Tracey looked over and saw the mailman.

"Can I help you?" Tracey asked the mailman.

"Oh, I'm looking for a Sam Yamamoto," The mailman told Tracey.

"That's me?" Sam said in confusion.

The mailman walked up to Sam and handed her a yellow envelope.

"Have a nice day," The mailman said to everyone as he walked away.

"What's in there?" Eli asked Sam.

"I don't know, but it's not a normal letter," Sam said in confusion as she began opening the envelope.

Dante began smirking as he looked away from the others. Sam gasped in disbelief as she looked inside the envelope.

"Well, what is it?" Tracey asked Sam.

"It's the first issue of Elemental!" Sam said in excitement.

"Who would send that to you?" Tyson asked Sam.

Sam looked over at Dante and saw him hiding his face from everyone. Dante slowly looked over at the others and saw them all staring at him.

"What?" Dante said in confusion.

"Thank you Dante," Sam said to Dante as she walked over to him.

Sam hugged Dante as the others began laughing.

"Stop, are you pazzo?" Dante asked Sam as he got up and moved away from her.

"I guess this was an apology from the other day isn't it?" Sam asked Dante.

"Yeah, it is," Dante told Sam as he turned away.

Dante began backing away from the others and bumped into David causing him to drop the glasses he was carrying. The glasses fell to the ground and shattered and split everywhere. David looked up at Dante in anger.

"Oops?" Dante said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get to work amico," David said to Dante as he handed him a rag.

David walked into the backroom as Tyson began chuckling.

"Make sure he cleans all of that up Tracey," Sam said to Tracey as she walked away.

"Have fun Dante," Nathan said to Dante as he walked away with Eli and Tyson.

"Guys wait," Dante said to everyone as they walked away.

Dante looked back at Tracey.

"Tracey, can you help me?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Sorry, I'm working at the register today," Tracey said as she smirked.

Dante sighed as he knelt down and began wiping up the spilt drinks. Tracey began laughing as she watched Dante clean up the mess.

"Man, this stinks," Dante said in disappointment as he continued working.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fury's Redemption

Out in a ranch in the middle of nowhere, a young boy walked out into the pasture and watched the horses run by him. The boy slowly turned back towards the house and sighed as he began walking back to the house.

"How can I fix this?" The boy asked himself as he walked back inside.

The boy walked into the living room and saw his mother taping up boxes while sitting on the floor.

"Landon, have you boxed up all your things?" The woman asked him.

"Almost, I was just trying to see Apollo before we left," Landon said to his mother.

"Well finish packing up before saying goodbye to your horse," Landon's mother told him as she rose to her feet.

"Alright," Landon said in disappointment as he turned away and walked up the stairs.

Landon walked up to his room and saw stacks of boxes sitting out in front of his doorway.

"What?" Landon said in confusion.

"I went ahead and finished packing things up for you," A man said to Landon as he stepped out of a room across the hall.

"Oh, thanks dad," Landon said to his father.

"Take care of your mother," Landon's father said to him as he smirked.

"Why're you two doing this?" Landon asked his father.

"It's complicated," Landon's father told him as he rubbed the back of his head. "But, it is the best thing to do,"

Landon suddenly walked up to his father and hugged him.

"I don't want to leave," Landon told his father as his eyes began watering.

"Landon, I can't keep you here, at least not right now," Landon's father told him. "You're better off living with your mother in Angel Grove,"

"Just take care of Apollo for me," Landon told his father as he backed away.

"Don't worry, I will," Landon's father said to him as he smiled. "Now go see him one last time before you leave,"

Landon walked away down the hall as his father stood by and watched. A tear ran down his father's cheek as he looked away.

"Hopefully you can come by during the summer," Landon's father said as he walked back into his room.

Landon walked outside and began looking around for his horse. Landon walked over to the barn and looked inside for Apollo.

"Where is he?" Landon said in confusion as he stepped out of the barn.

An explosion was heard in the distance. Horses began running back towards the barn scared by the explosion.

"Apollo?" Landon said in confusion as the horses ran by him.

Landon looked over where the explosion came from and saw smoke rising into the air.

"What was that?" Landon asked himself as he began walking towards the smoke as it floated into the air.

Landon took off running down the pasture and came up to a damaged piece of the fence.

"What did this?" Landon wondered as he looked closely at the broken piece of wood.

A horse scream was then heard coming from the woods beyond the fence.

"Apollo!" Landon shouted as he took off running into the woods.

Landon ran past a fallen tree and saw a horse up ahead running towards him. Landon quickly grabbed the horse rein and stopped the horse in its tracks.

"Apollo, what's wrong?" Landon asked the horse.

Landon looked over where Apollo came from and saw someone in an old robe with a hood covering their head.

"Hey, who are you?" Landon asked the person.

The person slowly turned towards Landon and fired an electrical blast at him. Landon's eyes widened as he saw the blast flying right at him. Apollo pulled Landon out of the way causing the blast to miss.

"Whoa!" Landon said in astonishment as the blast hit a tree.

"Be gone human!" The person said to Landon as he revealed his sword.

"I want to know what you're doing near my father's land," Landon said to the mysterious person.

"That's none of your business," The person said as he turned away from Landon and began walking away.

"We'll see about that!" Landon shouted as he took off running towards the person.

Landon grabbed the hood that was covering the person's face and tore it off. Landon gasped as he dropped the hood and began backing away.

"You're not human!" Landon said in horror as Fury turned towards him.

"Now you have to die," Fury said to Landon as he turned towards him.

Fury raised his sword into the air as it began glowing.

"What the heck are you?" Landon said in confusion as he rolled out of the way.

Apollo ran past Fury and picked up Landon. Fury turned towards Landon and saw him ride off into the woods on Apollo.

"I won't let you escape," Fury said in anger as he began walking in the same direction where Landon escaped.

Landon rode up to a small creek on Apollo and hopped off on the bank. Landon pulled up his shirt sleeve and revealed a cut on his forearm.

"Ugh, it stings," Landon said as he cringed in pain.

Landon knelt down next to the water and placed his hands in the water and cleaned them off. Apollo walked up behind Landon and snorted in his ear.

"Hey, cut it out!" Landon said to the horse as he chuckled.

Landon rose back to his feet and began petting the horse.

"I'm just glad you're okay buddy," Landon said to Apollo

Apollo looked away from Landon and stared out into the woods where they came from.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked Apollo.

Fury stormed out of the woods and began snarling in anger as he laid his eyes on Landon.

"You won't stop me from obtaining this Energem," Fury said to Landon.

"What?" Landon said in confusion.

Apollo took off running in horror as Fury began walking towards Landon.

"Stay out of my way brat!" Fury shouted as he kicked Landon.

Landon fell into the creek as Apollo began screaming. Fury looked over at Apollo and groaned.

"Shut up you stupid horse!" Fury shouted at Apollo.

Landon clenched his fist in the water and slowly rose to his feet.

"Hey, that's my horse!" Landon shouted at Fury in anger.

Landon's fist suddenly began glowing as Fury looked back over at him.

"What?" Fury said in confusion.

Landon looked down at his hand in confusion and slowly opened it.

"Where did this come from?" Landon asked himself. "I must have grabbed it when I fell in the water,"

"Give me that Energem!" Fury shouted a she held his hand out to Landon.

Landon's body suddenly began glowing with a grey aura as he gasped.

"What's happening to me?" Landon said in confusion.

"No, the Energem bonded to him!" Fury said as he lowered his hand.

A Dino Charge Morpher suddenly appeared in Landon's other hand.

"Is this a gun?" Landon wondered.

Apollo snuck up behind Fury and quickly kicked him into the water with Landon.

"Nice job Apollo!" Landon said to his horse as he quickly got out of the water.

Landon jumped on Apollo's back and took off riding into the woods as Fury rose out of the water infuriated.

"Dammit!" Fury shouted in anger as his body began glowing yellow.

Fury fired a lightning blast into the sky as he continued screaming in anger. Someone hiding behind a tree began laughing as Fury stepped out of the water.

"I know that laugh," Fury said as he looked over.

Poisandra stepped out from behind the tree and began giggling as she walked up to Fury.

"You still fell even without following orders from Sledge," Poisandra said to Fury.

"What do you want?" Fury asked Poisandra as she walked past him.

"I came to inform you that Sledge wants you back," Poisandra told Fury.

"No, I'm not going back," Fury said to Poisandra.

"Sledge wants to give you another chance," Poisandra told Fury as she turned towards him.

"What?" Fury said in confusion.

"Me and Wrench have been doing all the work since you left and it's getting tiring," Poisandra told Fury.

"Wrench I can believe, but not you," Fury said as he snickered.

"Look, I only came here to deliver this message from Sledge," Poisandra told Fury. "So do you want to return to the ship, or continue getting beaten up by horses?"

Fury groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll come back, but I don't want that Talon Ranger to give me orders," Fury told Poisandra.

"Don't worry, he's been away since you left," Poisandra told Fury.

"Where did he go?" Fury asked Poisandra.

"You'll have to ask Wrench that when we get back," Poisandra told Fury as she walked away.

Fury followed Poisandra into the woods and disappeared.

A few days later, Landon and his mother arrived in Angel Grove and pulled up in front of a house where a rental truck was sitting. Landon stepped out of the car as a woman came walking outside with a smile on her face.

"Look at you Landon!" The woman said in amazement. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you,"

"Hey grandma," Landon said nervously as his grandma hugged him.

Landon's mom stepped out of the car and walked over to Landon and her mother.

"Hey mom," Landon's mother said to her mom.

"Lyra, I thought you told me you weren't arriving until tomorrow?" Lyra's mother asked her.

"I know, but I guess the GPS's timing was off," Lyra said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Landon walked over to the rental truck as his mother and grandmother continued talking. He looked in the back of the truck and saw that it was empty.

"I guess they already unloaded everything before we got here," Landon said to himself.

"Hey Landon, come here for a second!" Lyra shouted to him.

Landon walked back over to his mother and grandmother as the two continued talking.

"Me and your grandmother are going to make sure everything is fine and not broken," Lyra said to Landon.

"Alright, I guess I can help you with that," Landon said to his mother.

"Oh, no, I was going to tell you to go to the Youth Center and find your cousin Tracey," Lyra told Landon.

"I don't even know where that is," Landon said to his mother.

"That's why you have a GPS on your phone," Lyra told Landon. "Just search for the Youth Center on it and it should give you directions,"

"Alright, just call me if you need help," Landon said to his mother as he began walking away.

"How is he after having to move?" Lyra's mother asked her.

"I don't know, but I think he'll be fine," Lyra told her mother as they watched Landon walk away.

At the Youth Center, Tracey was mopping the floor around the dining area just as the Youth Center opened. Tracey placed the mop in its bucket and walked back over to the bar to take a break.

"I never thought I would have to be here this early," Tracey said as she laid her head down on the bar.

"Well, you have to work out those hours you missed yesterday," David told Tracey as he walked out of his office.

"Fine, but I had a reason for yesterday," Tracey said to David.

"Oh I know, but you need to learn that not all bosses let you off easy," David told Tracey as he began chuckling.

Tracey moaned in annoyance as the bells hanging on the entrance door began ringing.

"Great, a customer already," Tracey said to herself as she rose her head up.

Tracey rose to her feet and turned towards the entrance. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she saw Landon standing at the door.

"Landon?" Tracey said in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey," Landon said to Tracey as she ran up and hugged him.

"Seriously, why're you here?" Tracey asked Landon.

"Mom and I moved in with grandma for now," Landon told Tracey.

"Why?" Tracey asked Landon. "What about Uncle Jeremy?"

"Yeah that's why we moved here," Landon told Tracey as he sighed.

Landon walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Mom and him have apparently been having problems," Landon told Tracey.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tracey said in concern as she sat down beside Landon.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Landon told Tracey. "I can go visit dad during the summer,"

"That's good I guess," Tracey said to Landon as David walked up to the bar.

"Tracey, you haven't finished mopping the floor yet," David said to Tracey.

"Alright, I'll get back to finishing that right now," Tracey said to David as she got up.

"Hold on, you look tired," Landon said to Tracey. "Let me do it for you,"

Landon rose from his seat and took the mop from Tracey.

"Ok?" Tracey said in confusion as she slowly walked back to the bar as Landon began mopping.

Tracey's Dinocom suddenly began going off as she sat back down at the bar.

"Great, what now?" Tracey said in confusion as she rose back to her feet.

Tracey looked over at Landon and saw him still mopping.

"Hey, I'm going to step outside and see who's calling me," Tracey said to Landon.

"Don't think about leaving," David said to Tracey.

"I'm just going to be right outside," Tracey told David as she opened the door.

Tracey stepped outside and walked around the corner of the building.

"Tyson, what's going on?" Tracey asked Tyson as he appeared on the Dinocom's screen.

"It's Fury, he's returned and he's out here by the docks," Tyson told Tracey.

"Well, I can't leave right now or else David is going to kill me," Tracey told Tyson.

"Alright then, I'll try and contact the others," Tyson said to Tracey.

Tracey's Dinocom quickly turned off as she put it back in her pocket. Tracey walked back inside and saw David watching Landon work.

"Do you do a lot of cleaning Landon?" David asked Landon.

"Yeah, I used to clean around my father's barn a lot," Landon told David as he put the mop back in its bucket.

"Maybe giving you a job can help with you and your mother moving here," David said to Landon. "Maybe that can help her get reacquainted since she left,"

"Um, I don't know," Landon said nervously.

"Your cousin could use a few more days off," David said to Landon.

Landon looked over at Tracey and saw that she was staring back at him.

"Well, I guess I could do it," Landon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, let me show you around," David said to Landon as he began walking towards him.

"David, my mother needs me back home," Tracey said to David as he and Landon walked by.

"Okay, just be back before the lunch rush arrives," David told Tracey as he began fiddling with the cash register as Landon watched him.

Tracey quickly left the Youth Center and left Landon with David.

Tracey ran up to the docks and saw the other five Rangers battling a group of Vivix as Fury stood by watching. Fury looked over and saw Tracey running towards the others as she pulled out her morpher.

"It's about time you joined us," Fury said to Tracey as she quickly morphed.

"Thanks, but you're not running away this time," Tracey said to Fury as she kicked a Vivix away from Eli.

"Where have you been?" Eli asked Tracey.

"David was keeping me hostage until he hired my cousin," Tracey told Eli as she struck a Vivix with her saber.

"At least you're here now," Nathan said to Tracey as he struck two Vivix away with his Dino Saber.

Tyson quickly struck down a Vivix standing in front of him and took off running towards Fury.

"Come on you furry freak!" Tyson shouted at Fury as he swung his saber at him.

Fury blocked Tyson's saber with his sword and shoved Tyson away. Fury's sword suddenly began glowing yellow as electricity began sparking around it.

"Fury's Roar!" Fury shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Lightning bolts began shooting out of the ground as Fury began laughing evilly. Tyson dodged a lightning bolt and regrouped with the others as they ran up.

"Watch out!" Dante shouted as the ground underneath began rumbling.

The Rangers moved out of the way as a lightning bolt shot out of the ground.

"That was too close!" Sam said in relief.

"I'm surprised none of you were fried," Fury said to the Rangers as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

"We're not falling for your tricks again Fury," Dante said to Fury as he began firing his morpher at him.

Fury knocked the blasts away using his sword.

"I'm just toying with you Rangers," Fury said as he began chuckling. "I'm only here to distract you,"

"Why would he be distracting us?" Tyson wondered.

"I was close to obtaining that Energem until that boy got in my way," Fury said as he clenched his fist. "But I'm sure Talon Ranger will pry the Energem from his cold dead fingers,"

"I'm confused, what Energem is he talking about?" Sam said in confusion.

"Yeah, we haven't heard anything about a new Energem since Tyson's bonded with him," Nathan said to the others.

Eli looked over at Tracey and saw her thinking to herself.

"Tracey, what's wrong?" Eli asked her.

"He said boy, but there's no way it could be him," Tracey said to herself.

"What're you talking about?" Sam asked Tracey.

"We need to get to the Youth Center," Tracey said to the others. "I think my cousin might be who Talon Ranger and Fury are looking for,"

"Your cousin?" Dante said in confusion.

"You guys take care of Fury, I'll go make sure Talon Ranger doesn't get to Landon," Tracey said to the others as she took off running away.

"Get back here Red Ranger!" Fury shouted as he fired a blast at Tracey as she ran away.

Tyson and Nathan jumped out in front of the blast and blocked it with their sabers.

"You have to get through us if you want to go after her," Tyson said to Fury.

"That's fine with me," Fury said as he began snickering.

Landon was standing at the cash register in the Youth Center pulling change out of the register. Landon handed the change to a girl standing on the other side of the bar.

"Have a nice day," Landon said as the girl walked away.

David walked over to Landon and saw him counting the money in the register.

"So Tracey has to do this all the time?" Landon asked David.

"Yeah, and you're doing great for your first day," David told Landon.

Landon began laughing as customers began looking out the window. A car across the street instantly exploded and caused the windows to begin shaking.

"What was that?" Landon said in confusion as he looked over at the windows.

"I don't know, but let me go check," David said to Landon as he began walking towards the door.

"Be careful," Landon said to David.

David walked outside as another car exploded down the street.

"What is going on out here?" David wondered as he looked down the street.

The Talon Ranger slowly walked out from behind a destroyed car and saw David staring at him.

"Ah crap," David said as his eyes widened.

"If you don't have what I'm looking for, then it's best that you leave," Talon Ranger said to David.

Talon Ranger aimed his morpher at David and began snickering.

"You're a Power Ranger, you're supposed to protect people, not harm them," David said to Talon Ranger.

"There's no reason to protect weak humans like you," Talon Ranger said as his morpher began charging.

"You don't have to do this!" David shouted at Talon Ranger.

"I told you to leave!" Talon Ranger shouted as he fired a blast at David.

Landon quickly grabbed David and dove to the ground with him and dodged the blast. Talon Ranger's blast flew down the street and hit another car causing it to explode.

"Are you okay David?" Landon asked David.

"Yeah, I'm good," David told Landon as he slowly leaned up.

"Who do you think you are kid?" Talon Ranger asked Landon.

"Someone that's not screwed up like you," Landon said to Talon Ranger.

"Landon what're you doing?" David asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Landon said to David as he smirked.

Talon Ranger looked at Landon's pocket and saw a faint glow coming from it.

"You have the Energem," Talon Ranger said to Landon as he aimed his morpher at him.

"That lion man was looking for this thing too," Landon said as he pulled his Energem out of his pocket.

"So Fury already came after you," Talon Ranger said to Landon.

"Yeah and you're not taking this Energem from me either," Landon said as his Dino Charge Morpher appeared in his hand.

David's eyes widened when Landon inserted the Energem into his morpher.

"Don't you dare," Talon Ranger said to Landon.

"Now how does this thing work?" Landon said in confusion as he spun the barrel.

Sparks began flying from the barrel as it continued spinning.

"I warned you!" Talon Ranger shouted as he began firing his morpher at Landon.

Landon fired his morpher and sent a powerful blast resembling a Pachycephalosaurus at Talon Ranger. The blast easily overpowered Talon Ranger's and hit Talon Ranger causing him to fall back to the ground. The blast quickly turned around and went back towards Landon.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Landon said in confusion as he saw the blast flying towards him.

The blast hit Landon and caused the area to light up in a blinding light. David shielded his eyes as the light continued filling the streets. Talon Ranger slowly rose to his feet as the light began fading.

"No, Fury didn't tell me he was already bonded to the Energem," Talon Ranger said in frustration.

The light faded away and revealed a new Ranger standing in front of David. David slowly opened his eyes and saw a grey Ranger standing in front of him.

"Whoa, Landon is a Power Ranger!" David said in astonishment.

Landon looked down at his hands and saw the white gloves on them.

"This feels incredible!" Landon said in amazement.

"Landon, here he comes!" David said to Landon as he noticed Talon Ranger running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Landon said in astonishment as a Dino Saber appeared in his hand.

Landon quickly struck Talon Ranger and knocked him away from him and David.

"I'm not getting humiliated by a rookie like you!" Talon Ranger shouted in anger as he rose back to his feet.

Talon Ranger pulled out his saber and took off running towards Landon.

"Be careful!" David shouted at Landon as Landon took off running towards Talon Ranger.

Landon blocked Talon Ranger's saber with his own saber and began pushing him back.

"Anyone who harms innocent bystanders will have to answer to me," Landon said to Talon Ranger as he quickly struck him with his saber.

Landon backed away from Talon Ranger as his saber faded away.

"And now for the grand finale," Landon said as his right fist began glowing.

Tracey ran up the road and saw a grey Ranger in the distance.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as a chain materialized in his hand that had a wrecking ball on the opposite end.

Landon leapt into the air and swung the wrecking ball towards Talon Ranger. The wrecking ball slammed into Talon Ranger and sent him flying down the street. Landon landed back on the ground and demorphed as Tracey came walking up.

"A Red Ranger?" Landon said in confusion.

"You have some explaining to do," Tracey said to Landon.

"I do?" Landon said in confusion.

Tracey grabbed Landon by the arm and began dragging him away from David.

"Let me take him from you for a minute sir," Tracey said to David as she walked by dragging Landon.

"What did I do?" Landon said in confusion as Tracey drug him down the street out of David's sight.

Tracey let go of Landon's arm as they walked into an alley.

"Where did you find that Energem?" Tracey asked Landon as she demorphed in front of him.

"Tracey!" Landon said in astonishment.

"Tell me Landon," Tracey said to Landon as she became frustrated.

Landon demorphed and pulled the Energem out of his pocket.

"I randomly found it when a monster called Fury was near our farm searching for it," Landon told Tracey. "I fell into a creek in the woods and somehow grabbed it when I got out of the water,"

"That explains why Fury is back I guess?" Tracey said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But I'm even more confused why Alan never contacted any of us when your Energem bonded to you,"

"Who?" Landon said in confusion.

"He's a friend of ours and I'm sure he needs to see you now," Tracey told Landon.

"Alright then, where do we go?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Just follow me," Tracey said to Landon as she walked out of the alley.

Landon began following Tracey down the street as Talon Ranger slowly walked out of an alley on the other side of the street holding his arm.

"Now's my chance to find out where these brats hide and keep their gear," Talon Ranger said to himself as he walked out of the alley.

Talon Ranger suddenly began glowing as he started screaming in pain. Talon Ranger stumbled into a car next to him as he continued screaming.

"Not again, I can't let this happen again!" Talon Ranger said to himself as he fell to the ground.

Talon Ranger instantly demorphed as he lied on the ground in pain. David came walking down the street and saw someone rise to their feet in the distance.

"Is that Alex?" David wondered as he began speeding up.

Alex scurried into an alley and began screaming in pain. David ran up to the alley and saw Talon Ranger run off out the other side.

"Alex!" David shouted in concern as he ran into the alley looking around in confusion.

David walked out of the alley with a look of horror on his face.

"What did that evil Ranger do to you?" David said in confusion.

Fury fired a lightning blast at the Rangers and sent them crashing to the ground. Tyson slowly rose to his feet with his saber in hand as Fury began laughing.

"We're not finished yet," Tyson said to Fury.

"Then you can finish things off with these guys," Fury said as he began walking away.

Vivix began appearing in front of Tyson as Fury walked away laughing evilly.

"He's just being a scared pussycat like always," Sam said to Tyson as she and the others ran up to Tyson.

Two Spikeballs appeared in between the Vivix as the Rangers prepared for battle.

"Let's finish these guys off and get back to the base," Dante said to the others as he began firing his morpher.

One of the Spikeballs stepped in front of the horde of monsters and deflected the blasts with its club.

"Great, I can't get a clear shot," Dante said in frustration.

"Vivix, now is the time for your true power!" One of the Spikeballs shouted as the Vivix began merging together.

"Not this again!" Eli said to the others as a Vivizord was formed.

The Vivizord fired two powerful blasts from the mouths on its arms and destroyed a nearby warehouse.

"Alright, we need to stop that thing before it does any more damage," Nathan said to the others.

"Then you guys go ahead, I'll take care of the Spikeballs," Tyson said to the others.

"Thanks," Dante said to Tyson as he pulled out his Dino Charger.

The four Rangers threw their Dino Chargers into the air and quickly summoned their zords.

"Here we go!" Tyson shouted as he took off running towards the Spikeballs.

Tyson swung his saber at one of the Spikeballs but was quickly blocked by the other's club.

"You cannot stop us on your own," One of the Spikeballs said to Tyson.

"We'll see about that you freak," Tyson said to the Spikeball as he backed away.

The Rangers entered their zord's cockpits and went after the Vivizord as it began walking towards a ship docked at the docks.

"We need to hurry!" Sam said to the others as the Tricera Zord ran towards the Vivizord.

"I've got it!" Dante shouted as the Para Zord began firing blasts at the Vivizord from its tail.

The blasts hit the Vivizord in the back and caught its attention.

"I don't think he liked that," Nathan said to Dante as the Vivizord began walking towards the zords.

"Here I go!" Sam shouted as the Tricera Zord leapt into the air and went flying towards the Vivizord as its drill began spinning.

The Vivizord fired blasts from the mouths on its arms and blasted the Tricera Zord out of the air.

"Sam!" Eli shouted as he watched the Tricera Zord crash onto the beach.

"I'm fine, but we might need a little more help with this," Sam said to Eli.

Sam looked out the window and saw another Vivizord appear next to the original one.

"Oh great, now we have two of these dudes to worry about!" Dante said in annoyance.

Tracey and Landon were walking down the street heading towards the base when Tracey's Dinocom began going off. Tracey quickly pulled out her Dinocom and saw Eli on the screen.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Tracey asked him.

"We need you and the T-Rex Zord here now!" Eli said to Tracey as the screen began shaking.

"What's going on?" Landon asked Tracey.

"We can't handle these two Vivizords without the Megazord," Eli told Tracey.

"I'll be there in a second," Tracey said to Eli.

Tracey put her Dinocom away and looked over at Landon.

"I don't know how you'll help with this without a zord," Tracey said to Landon.

"What's that?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Come on, you'll see," Tracey said to Landon as they took off running towards the docks.

A Vivizord had the Stego Zord held down on the ground as the Raptor Zord ran by striking the other with the blades on its tail. The Vivizord quickly grabbed the Raptor Zord by its tail and hurled it at the Para Zord. The Raptor Zord crashed into the Para Zord causing the two zords to fall to the ground.

"Come on Nathan, watch where you're going!" Dante shouted at Nathan.

"Hey, I couldn't do anything!" Nathan shouted back at him.

"Guys, now is not the time for arguing!" Sam shouted at them.

Tyson dodged one of the Spikeballs clubs and looked over at the Vivizords attacking the Ranger's zords.

"What're you guys doing?" Tyson wondered as a Spikeball came running at him.

Tyson looked over and quickly fired blasts from his morpher and hit the Spikeball.

"Now's my chance!" Tyson shouted as he dashed towards the Spikeball.

Tyson quickly struck the Spikeball with his saber and sent him rolling towards the other one.

"It'll take more than that to stop us!" One of the Spikeballs said to Tyson.

"Then I'll have to take things up a notch," Tyson said as he pulled out three Ptera Dino Chargers.

Tyson inserted the three Dino Chargers into his Ptera Saber as the Spikeballs began running towards him.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he ran at the Spikeballs as his saber began glowing yellow with electricity flying off of it.

Tyson quickly struck the two Spikeballs and ran past them. Tyson turned around and saw the Spikeballs fall to the ground and explode.

"Darn it, I can't summon the Ptera Zord now," Tyson said as he pulled his Chargers out of the Ptera Saber. "My Chargers are drained,"

Tyson looked over at the Vivizords battling the zords and saw the Tricera Zord get hit by a blast. A loud roar was then heard out in the distance.

"That better be what I think it is!" Tyson said as he looked over towards the city.

The T-Rex Zord jumped out from behind a skyscraper and landed on the beach in front of the Vivizords.

"Tracey!" Nathan shouted in relief.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Tracey shouted as she inserted a Dino Charger into her morpher.

The T-Rex Zord quickly fired a stream of flames from its mouth and knocked the Vivizords away from the others.

"Alright guys, let's form the Megazord.

"I don't think that's possible now," Nathan said to Tracey.

"Why not?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"He's right, our zords are badly damaged," Dante told Tracey.

"Only the Ankylo Zord can combine with you for now," Sam told Tracey.

"But we need another zord for the Megazord," Tracey said as the Vivizord began walking back towards the T-Rex Zord.

Landon ran out on the docks where Tyson was watching the battle. Tyson looked over and saw the Graphite Energem in Landon's hand.

"Hey you!" Tyson shouted at Landon.

Landon looked over at Tyson and saw him walking towards him.

"Where did you get that?" Tyson asked him.

"Now's not the time for asking questions," Landon told Tyson.

Tyson's Dinocom suddenly began going off. Landon looked over at Tyson and saw him grab his Dinocom.

"Alan, we need another zord to stop these Vivizords," Tyson said to Alan.

"I know, and we have another zord thanks to your friend next to you," Alan told Tyson.

"We do?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked over at Landon.

"I couldn't contact you guys about the Graphite Energem because I was busy with my father," Alan told Tyson. "But once I came back to the lab, I saw that someone bonded to the Graphite Energem,"

"So what do we do?" Tyson asked Alan.

"The Graphite Ranger needs to morph so I can send him this new Charger I made for him," Alan told Tyson.

"You heard him kid," Tyson said to Landon as he looked over at him.

"Right," Landon said as he nodded.

Landon instantly morphed in front of Tyson and grabbed the Dinocom off his belt and opened it.

"Sweet!" Landon said in amazement as he grabbed the Pachy Charger.

"Now press the button on top of that Dino Charger and throw it out towards the others," Tyson told Landon.

"Alright," Landon said as he activated the Charger.

Landon hurled the Dino Charger off the docks as the T-Rex Zord began getting hit by blasts from the Vivizords.

"Summon Pachy Zord!" Landon shouted as a new zord leapt out from behind the buildings and landed on the beach in front of the T-Rex Zord.

Landon instantly appeared in his cockpit and plugged his morpher into the console.

"Alright buddy, let's save this city," Landon said to the Pachy Zord.

The Pachy Zord roared loudly as the helmet detached from its head and formed a wrecking ball hanging from its tail.

"Whose zord is that?" Dante said in confusion.

"I don't know but I'm glad to see more help," Sam said to the others.

The Pachy Zord sent the wrecking ball on its tail flying towards the Vivizords and knocked them away.

"Tracey, summon the Ankylo Zord!" Alan said to Tracey from her Dinocom.

Tracey opened her Dinocom and pulled out the Ankylo Charger.

"Okay, it's Megazord time," Tracey said as she activated the Dino Charger.

Tracey threw the Dino Charger outside and quickly summoned the Ankylo Zord. The Ankylo Zord landed next to the Pachy Zord and prepared for battle.

"Alright Landon, it's time to finish these guys off," Tracey said to Landon.

"Let's go!" Landon shouted as he appeared in the T-Rex Zord's cockpit next to Tracey.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" Tracey shouted as the Pachy and Ankylo Zords began transforming along with the T-Rex Zord.

The three zords quickly combined as the Vivizords rose back to their feet. The Vivizords fired a barrage of blasts at the Megazord as it began walking towards the Vivizords.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Tracey shouted as the Megazord knocked the blasts away with the Ankylo Hammer.

"Now for the finish!" Landon shouted as he pulled his morpher out of his console.

"Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball Final Strike!" Landon and Tracey shouted as the Megazord swung the flaming wrecking ball at the Vivizords.

The wrecking ball slammed into the Vivizords and instantly destroyed them on contact.

"Now that's power!" Nathan said in amazement.

"Whew, that was too close," Tracey said in relief.

"I never thought this would happen after moving here," Landon said to Tracey as he began chuckling.

"It'll take some getting used to, trust me," Tracey said to Landon.

The Rangers walked into the base with Landon following behind them. Landon began looking around at the computers in the base in amazement as Keeper and Alan came walking into the room.

"This is incredible!" Landon said to the others.

"So have we found out how Landon came across his Energem?" Dante asked the others.

"The Energem saw that Landon was in danger and came to his aid," Keeper told Dante.

"What?" Landon said in confusion. "So I didn't just find it on accident?"

"Well, Fury was in your area searching for it," Alan told Landon.

"Yeah, and he did attack me," Landon said to Alan.

"You're the youngest out of the seven Rangers right now, are you sure you can handle what's to come?" Alan asked Landon.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can handle whatever comes our way," Landon said to Alan as he smiled.

"So, which Energem is next?" Sam asked Alan.

"The Purple Energem," Alan told Sam.

"Just be sure to notify us when you discover something this time," Tracey told Alan.

"Alright, I'm sorry about not telling you about Landon," Alan said to the Rangers.

"Well, we have something else to do with you," Dante said to Landon.

"And what's that?" Landon asked Dante.

"We need to show you around," Dante told Landon.

"I've been here before, it's just been a few years," Landon told Dante.

Landon pulled his Energem out of his pocket and began looking at it. The Energem suddenly flew out of his hand and plugged in between two crystals on the wall.

"What was that?" Landon said in confusion.

"Don't worry, your Energem is just recharging your Dino Chargers," Alan told Landon.

"Come on, let's go find something else to do," Tracey said to Landon as she walked by.

The other Rangers followed Tracey and Landon out of the base and headed back to the city.

At the police department, Tyler walked into the back and headed towards his desk. Tyler looked over at his desk and saw David sitting at it.

"David?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I've been waiting for you for a little bit," David told Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked David as he sat down in his seat.

"I saw Alex earlier today," David told Tyler.

Tyler's eyes widened in astonishment as David rose from his seat.

"Are you sure it was him?" Tyler asked David.

"Yeah, I'm positive," David told Tyler. "He ran off into an alley and I think he was attacked by that evil Power Ranger that's been running around lately,"

"David, you need to take me to where this happened," Tyler said to David as he rose from his seat.

"Alright, I'll show you," David said to Tyler as he walked away from the desk with Tyler behind him.

Talon Ranger was sitting in Wrench's lab holding his Energem in his hand when Wrench came walking into the lab.

"Talon Ranger, I might have discovered something for you," Wrench told Talon Ranger.

"And what's that?" Talon Ranger asked Wrench.

"It's a long lost zord!" Wrench told Talon Ranger.

"What kind of zord?" Talon Ranger asked Wrench.

"I guess not even Keeper knew about it," Wrench told Talon Ranger. "It's a Spinosaurus Zord and it's connected to your Energem,"

"Show me where it is," Talon Ranger said to Wrench.

"I can't do that," Wrench told Talon Ranger.

"Why can't you?" Talon Ranger asked Wrench.

"Only you can find it," Wrench told Talon Ranger.

"Fine, tell Sledge I'll be gone for a while so I can find this zord," Talon Ranger said as he walked out of the lab.

Talon Ranger walked past Fury in the hallway and kept walking. Fury came to a halt and looked back at Talon Ranger.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fury asked Talon Ranger.

"That's none of your business coward," Talon Ranger said to Fury as he walked away.

Fury snarled in anger and continued on his way down the hall.

"I never should've gave that brat his powers," Fury said to himself as he walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Undoing the Knots

Sledge stormed into the control room of his ship where his allies were waiting for him. Sledge groaned as he sat down in his seat and slowly turned towards the others.

"Eight of those ten Energems have been found and have already bonded to humans," Sledge said to everyone. "EIGHT!"

Sledge slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair in anger.

"Don't worry Sledge, we won't let those Rangers take the remaining two Energems," Fury said to Sledge as he bowed.

"Fury, it's your fault that the Graphite Energem belongs to another human!" Sledge shouted at Fury.

"Yeah you stupid fur ball!" Poisandra shouted at Fury.

"Poisandra, you have done absolutely nothing!" Sledge shouted angrily at her. "You want us to be married, and I told you we would once I obtained at least one,"

"You have the Talon Energem already!" Poisandra shouted at Sledge.

"That thing is not a true Energem!" Sledge shouted as he rose from his seat.

"Actually, it is," Wrench said nervously to Sledge.

"Shut your mouth Wrench!" Sledge said to Wrench as he shoved him aside.

Fury silently walked towards the doorway as Sledge looked over at him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sledge asked Fury.

"I'm going to go locate the Purple Energem before those Rangers even have a chance to find it," Fury told Sledge.

"Fine, but Wrench will need to send another prisoner down there to distract the Rangers," Sledge said to Fury.

"I can do that, just you wait," Wrench said as he walked away.

"You better not make a mistake this time," Sledge said as he clenched his fist.

"Speaking of the Talon Energem; where did Talon Ranger disappear to?" Curio said in confusion.

"I have no idea, but he hasn't returned since that Graphite Ranger appeared," Sledge said to Curio.

"Don't worry Sledgey, I'm sure we'll get another Energem soon," Poisandra said to Sledge as she approached him.

"Leave me alone for a moment," Sledge said to Poisandra as he walked out of the room.

Poisandra turned towards Curio and groaned in frustration.

"Fine, I'll just go back to my room and ignore you too!" Poisandra shouted in anger as she stormed out of the control room.

"What a bunch of sour grapes we have on this ship today," Curio said to himself as he walked out of the control room giggling.

Eli and Christa were sitting together at a picnic table in the park talking and eating. Christa sat her cup down on the table and looked over at Eli.

"It's been so long since we did something like this," Christa told Eli.

"I know right?" Eli said as he chuckled.

"We've both been busy with school and other things lately," Christa said to Eli.

"We sure have," Eli said as he looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Christa asked Eli.

"No, I'm just enjoying the weather," Eli said as a slight breeze blew by.

Christa began smirking and slowly looked away from Eli. The smirk on her face slowly disappeared and caught Eli's attention.

"Christa?" Eli said to Christa in concern.

"Yeah?" Christa said as she quickly looked over at Eli.

"What's the matter?" Eli asked Christa as he walked over to her side of the table.

Christa stayed silent as Eli sat down beside her.

"Come on," Eli said to Christa as he put his arm over her shoulders.

A monster slowly walked out from behind a tree and began approaching Eli and Christa from behind. A large pair of scissors appeared in the monster's hands as he slowly walked up behind the two teenagers. Eli looked at Christa's back and saw a glowing line appear.

"What the heck?" Eli said in confusion as he quickly rose to his feet.

Eli looked down and noticed that the line connected to him.

"What's going on here?" Eli said in confusion.

Christa looked back at Eli as the monster quickly cut the line connected to Christa and Eli.

"And that's the end of that chapter!" The monster shouted as he took off running away.

"Where did that guy come from?" Eli said in confusion as he noticed the monster running away.

Eli turned back towards Christa and saw her rise to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked Christa.

"Get your hands off of me!" Christa shouted as she shoved Eli away.

Eli's eyes widened in astonishment as Christa stormed away.

"We're finished," Christa said to Eli as she walked away.

Eli stood silently in horror as the wind began gently blowing again.

"Did that just happen?" Eli asked himself as he sat down.

Eli's Dinocom suddenly began going off as Eli sat on the bench silently. Eli reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the Dinocom.

"Eli, what's going on in the park?" Tyson asked him through the Dinocom. "An alien was detected just a moment ago in that area,"

"Yeah, I saw him, but he got away," Eli told Tyson as he rose to his feet.

"Alright, just contact any of us if you see him again," Tyson said to Eli.

Eli put his Dinocom away and walked off into the distance silently by himself.

Down in the base, Tyson and Nathan were training together with their sabers as Keeper stood by watching them. Tyson blocked Nathan's saber with his Ptera Saber when Dante and Sam came walking into the base.

"Why can't you guys take that outside?" Sam asked Tyson and Nathan as they continued training.

"Don't worry about them," Dante said to Sam as he sat down at the desk. "Just let them keep going,"

"Are you allowing this?" Sam asked Keeper as she looked over at him.

"As long as no one is harmed," Keeper told Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance and sat down at a table in the center of the room.

"Hey Tyson, what happened to that alien attack from earlier?" Dante asked Tyson.

"Eli took care of it," Tyson said to Dante as he swung his saber at Nathan.

"By himself?" Sam said in confusion.

"Well, he didn't defeat the alien, but he made it run off," Tyson told Sam as he dodged Nathan's saber.

"Then shouldn't we be out there searching for it?" Nathan asked Tyson.

"I'm sure Eli can find it on his own," Tyson said to Nathan as he blocked Nathan's saber.

"Well, I'm going to go help Eli search for this thing," Sam said to the others. "I just don't want to be around you fools while you're twirling your sabers around,"

Sam walked out of the base as Dante began chuckling.

"So how long have Alan and Landon been gone?" Dante asked Keeper.

"A few hours," Keeper told Dante. "Alan wants to make sure Landon can control his powers with ease,"

Tyson and Nathan took a break from training and sat down at the table.

"Hopefully they get back soon, because we might need Landon if that alien shows up again," Nathan said to the others.

"Nah, we'll be fine without him," Tyson told Nathan.

"We need to find the mostro first," Dante said to Tyson and Nathan as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked Dante.

"To help Sam and Eli," Dante told Tyson.

"Alright, we'll go with you," Tyson said as he quickly got up.

"Then hurry up, because I'm not waiting on you two to cool off," Dante said as the door opened behind him.

Dante walked out the door as Nathan and Tyson quickly jumped up from the table. Tyson and Nathan ran out the door behind Dante and left Keeper alone in the base.

Eli was walking down the street with his phone in hand. On the screen was an image of Eli and Christa at a football game after Angel Grove won. Eli turned the phone off as he sighed and put it away.

"Something isn't right," Eli said to himself. "And I think that monster has something to do with it,"

Eli looked through the window at the Youth Center and saw David working along with another teenager.

"I need to find the others and help them find this monster before something bad happens to anyone else," Eli said to himself as he took off running down the street.

Tracey came walking out of a store with her little brother when Eli quickly ran by. Tracey looked over at Eli and watched him run away.

"Eli?" Tracey said in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked Tracey.

"Brody, I want you to go stay with David at the Youth Center for right now," Tracey said to her brother as she handed him a bag.

"Why?" Brody said in confusion.

"Just do it," Tracey said to Brody as she walked him across the street.

Tracey left Brody in front of the Youth Center and quickly ran off after Eli to check on him.

"This stinks," Brody said in frustration as he walked into the Youth Center.

The alien from earlier walked into the food court where people were eating together. The alien quietly approached the people as he began snickering. A woman turned around and saw the alien coming towards her with scissors.

"A monster!" The woman shouted in horror as a glowing line appeared that was connected to her and her friends.

"It's time to cut the last string of your friendship!" The alien shouted as he cut the line that was connecting the women together.

The women took off running in horror as the alien began laughing.

"Now who's next in line for a snipping?" The alien wondered as he chuckled.

Eli ran up behind the alien and kicked him onto the table. The alien rolled off of the table groaning and slowly turned towards Eli.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Eli asked the alien.

"I did what I was sent here to do," The alien told Eli. "To cause chaos!"

The alien fired a blast at Eli from his hand. Eli jumped out of the way of the blast and quickly pulled out his morpher.

"That's not what I was asking," Eli said in anger as he activated his Dino Charger.

Eli inserted the Dino Charger into his morpher and quickly aimed the morpher towards the sky as he spun the barrel.

"Unleash the Power!" Eli shouted as he fired the morpher.

The blast fell back down from the sky and transformed Eli as he took off running towards the alien. Curio looked out from around a corner and began giggling when he saw the Blue Ranger battling with one of Sledge's prisoners.

"Shearfear's powers won't do any good against one Ranger," Curio said to himself as he continued watching.

Shearfear blocked Eli's saber with his giant pair of scissors and began snickering.

"Are you the only one here to battle me?" Shearfear asked Eli.

"I don't need any help to stop you after what you did!" Eli said to Shearfear as he kicked the scissors out of Shearfear's hands.

"My scissors!" Shearfear shouted in horror as he watched his scissors hit the ground.

Eli quickly struck Shearfear with his saber and sent him crashing through a plastic table. Shearfear rose back to his feet enraged.

"Vivix!" Shearfear shouted as he rose his hand into the air.

A horde of Vivix instantly appeared around Shearfear. The Vivix took off running towards Eli as Shearfear ran over to his scissors.

"I almost lost you," Shearfear said as he went to grab his scissors.

A blast from out of nowhere hit Shearfear's hand and knocked him away from the scissors. Shearfear looked over and saw the Red Ranger running towards him.

"You're not getting those back," Tracey said to Shearfear as she continued aiming her morpher at him.

"Be careful Tracey!" Eli shouted at Tracey as he struck a Vivix with his saber. "Those scissors are dangerous!"

"I figured that," Tracey said as Shearfear slowly rose back to his feet.

"I want my scissors back now!" Shearfear shouted in anger.

"That's not going to happen," Tracey said as she picked up the scissors off the ground.

Shearfear screamed in anger as he began running towards Tracey.

"Give them back!" Shearfear shouted as he reached for his scissors.

Multiple blasts began hitting Shearfear and knocked him away from Tracey.

"Like the signora said; that's not going to happen," Dante said to Shearfear as he and the others ran up.

Shearfear suddenly began snickering as he rose back to his feet.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked Shearfear.

The scissors in Tracey's hand vanished in the blink of an eye.

"What the?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey looked over at Shearfear and saw the scissors in his hand.

"You Rangers fell for my trap," Shearfear said to the Rangers as he continued snickering.

"You got your scissors back, big whoop," Sam said to Shearfear.

"Eli said those scissors are dangerous," Tracey said to the others.

Eli struck down the last Vivix and looked over at the others.

"Stay on your guard!" Eli shouted to them.

Shearfear walked over to a shadow and instantly vanished in front of the Rangers.

"Where did he go?" Tyson said in confusion.

Eli looked behind the Rangers and saw Shearfear rise out of a shaded area.

"Watch out!" Eli shouted as he took off running towards the others.

A glowing line appeared coming from each of the Rangers as they turned towards Shearfear.

"This is the end of you Rangers!" Shearfear shouted as he cut the glowing line connected to the five Rangers.

"No!" Eli shouted as Shearfear disappeared.

The Rangers demorphed and began staring at each other.

"Thanks a lot guys, he got away once you showed up!" Tracey said to the others in anger.

"He got away because you let him get those scissors back!" Dante shouted at Tracey.

"Why the heck am I even doing this?" Sam asked herself as she began walking away.

"Yeah I'm outta here," Tyson said as he walked away.

"Guys, stop arguing, we need to stop that guy," Eli said to the others.

"I'm not helping if they're involved," Nathan said to Eli as he walked by him.

"We're a team, we can't be arguing like this," Eli said to the others as they walked away.

"You're on your own now," Tracey said to Eli as she walked away.

"Please, don't do this," Eli said in depression as the others left.

Talon Ranger was walking through a desert in search of the Spino Zord. The wind was blowing harshly blasting sand against Talon Ranger as he continued walking.

"It's going to take forever to find this thing," Talon Ranger said to himself as he pulled out his Energem.

Talon Ranger looked closely at his Energem as the wind slacked off.

"Wrench said this Energem will tell me when I'm near the zord," Talon Ranger said to himself as he continued walking.

Talon Ranger walked up to a rock formation and leaned against the rock to take a break.

"I won't return to Sledge's ship until I find that zord," Talon Ranger said as he sat down.

Eli walked into the base where Keeper was sitting by himself. Eli quickly ran over to Keeper breathing heavily with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong Eli?" Keeper asked Eli.

"One of Sledge's monsters has made the others start hating each other," Eli told Keeper.

Keeper slowly rose to his feet and closed his eyes. Keeper's staff suddenly began glowing faintly as Eli stepped back.

"Yes, I can see that the bonds with their Energems are growing weaker by every minute," Keeper said to Eli.

"Then we need to do something before the bonds are broken," Eli said to Keeper.

"Until Alan returns with Landon, you will be on your own Eli," Keeper told Eli.

"Crap, then I better think of something fast," Eli said as he sat down.

"What makes this monster dangerous?" Keeper asked Eli.

"His scissors!" Eli said as he turned towards Keeper.

"And apparently those scissors had no effect on you," Keeper told Eli.

"How do you know that?" Eli said in confusion.

"Because your bond isn't weakening," Keeper told Eli.

"Then I need to destroy those scissors," Eli said as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, but are you sure you can do that on your own?" Keeper asked Eli.

"I can try," Eli told Keeper. "But if things get out of hand, contact Alan and get Landon to help me,"

"I will do that," Keeper said as he nodded.

Eli took off running out of the base and left Keeper.

"Good luck," Keeper said to Eli as he walked back into the back room.

Nathan walked into the Youth Center and sat down at a booth by himself. Tracey walked up to the booth and saw Nathan sitting at the table in front of her.

"Oh no, I am not being your waitress," Tracey said to Nathan as she began walking away.

"Yeah, I would like someone I can trust to be my waiter," Nathan said as he looked up towards the front.

"What the heck is going on out here?" David said in confusion as he walked out of his office.

"Get Ben to take his order, I'm not doing it," Tracey told David as she walked by.

"Where are you going?" David asked Tracey.

"To the kitchen," Tracey told David as she walked into the back.

"What is her problem?" David said in confusion.

"I don't know, but please get someone else out here," Nathan said to David.

"And what's your problem?" David asked Nathan as he walked away.

Brody looked in the kitchen and saw Tracey cleaning the dishes as she was talking to herself.

"Is Tracey okay?" Brody asked David as he walked behind the bar.

"I think she'll be fine, she's just in a bad mood," David told Brody.

Shearfear was in a parking lot attacking people in enjoyment along with a group of Vivix by his side. Eli ran out into the parking lot and saw people running away in horror from Shearfear.

"Get to safety!" Eli shouted to the people as he ran by them.

Shearfear turned around and saw Eli run up in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Ranger," Shearfear said to Eli as he snickered.

"Your games are over pal," Eli said to Shearfear as he pointed at him.

"We'll see about that," Shearfear said as the Vivix turned their attention to Eli.

Eli pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into his morpher.

"Dino Drive!" Eli shouted as he fired the morpher at the Vivix in front of him.

The Vivix were blasted to the ground by the blast as it blew past them. The blast came back at Eli and hit him causing armor to appear on his upper body.

"That armor won't protect you!" Shearfear shouted as he swung his scissors at Eli.

Eli blocked the scissors with his saber and began pushing Shearfear back.

"You took my friends away from me," Eli said to Shearfear. "And the love of my life!"

Eli quickly broke through the scissors and struck Shearfear with his saber sending him crashing into the side of a car. Shearfear rose to his feet and grabbed his scissors off the ground.

"I'm fixing to cut your bonds with every person you know on this planet!" Shearfear shouted in anger.

"Go ahead and try tough guy," Eli said as he lowered his saber.

Many glowing lines began appearing coming out of Eli's body as Shearfear approached him with his scissors ready to go.

"This is it for your relationships!" Shearfear shouted as he began snipping at the lines.

Shearfear gasped in disbelief as his scissors broke in half in his hands.

"This is impossible!" Shearfear shouted in horror.

"Looks like your cutting days are over," Eli said to Shearfear.

"No, you broke my scissors!" Shearfear shouted in anger.

A wrecking ball flew past Eli and struck Shearfear sending him flying across the parking lot. Eli turned around and saw Landon ran up next to him.

"I should've been here earlier to help you guys," Landon said to Eli.

"No, it was a good thing you weren't," Eli told Landon. "Or else you would be out of action just like the others,"

"I see," Landon said as Shearfear rose back to his feet.

"Let's just finish this guy off once and for all," Eli said to Landon as he inserted the Stego Charger into his morpher.

"Agreed," Landon said as he inserted the Pachy Charger into his morpher.

"Double Dino Morpher Blast!" Eli and Landon shouted as they fired two powerful blasts at Shearfear that resembled their zords.

The blasts hit Shearfear and instantly destroyed him.

"Hopefully that fixed everything he caused," Eli said as he lowered his morpher.

At the Youth Center, Tracey walked up to Nathan with a smoothie in her hand.

"Here's the smoothie you ordered," Tracey said to Nathan as she poured the smoothie on his head.

Nathan slowly rose to his feet as people in the Youth Center went silent. Tracey began laughing as Nathan wiped the smoothie away from his eyes. Tracey then suddenly stopped laughing as a faint flash occurred in her eyes. Tracey gasped when she saw Nathan covered in smoothie.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Tracey said as she grabbed a handful of napkins from another table.

"There better had been a good reason for that," Nathan said to Tracey as he wiped the smoothie off his face.

"Wait, why're we in the Youth Center?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Nathan said as he tossed the dirty napkins onto the table.

David walked out of his office and saw Tracey and Nathan run out the door.

"Where is she going?" David said in confusion. "She still has a stack of dishes to finish cleaning,"

Eli and Landon were staring at the flames where Shearfear was defeated as the other Rangers ran up next to them.

"Guys, are you back to normal?" Eli asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine now," Tracey told Eli as she looked over at the flames.

"I'm glad I don't remember anything that happened while we were broke apart," Dante said to the others.

"Yeah, same here," Tyson said as he sighed.

A blast suddenly shot down from the sky and hit the flames where Shearfear was destroyed. A giant Shearfear instantly rose out of the flames laughing evilly with a repaired pair of scissors in his hands.

"You've done enough work for today Eli, let me handle this," Tyson said to Eli as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"You're not leaving me aside," Nathan said as he pulled out a Raptor Charger.

"Count me in then," Dante said as he stepped forward.

"Summon zords!" The Rangers shouted as they threw their Dino Chargers into the air.

The Ptera Zord flew down from the clouds and landed next to the Para Zord and Raptor Zord's as they ran up to the scene.

"Activate Ptera Charger Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!" Tyson shouted as he rose his fist into the air.

The Ptera Zord quickly transformed into Megazord mode and combined with the Para and Raptor Zords. Tyson, Nathan and Dante instantly appeared in the cockpit beside each other. Dante and Nathan plugged their morphers into the console alongside Tyson as he plugged his saber into the console.

"I'll cut your zord to pieces!" Shearfear shouted as he took off running towards the Megazord.

Shearfear struck the Megazord with his scissors and caused the Megazord to stumble back a few steps.

"Whoa, this guy isn't playing around!" Dante said to the others.

The Megazord began firing blasts at Shearfear using the Para Zord and quickly hit him.

"Then let's give it all we've got!" Nathan shouted as the blades on the Rator Zord began glowing.

The Ptera Charge Megazord walked up to Shearfear and struck through his scissors with the Raptor blades and destroyed the scissors.

"No, not again!" Shearfear shouted in horror.

The Ptera Charge Megazord began charging a blast in the Para Zord as it aimed at Shearfear.

"Fireball Finish!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord fired the fireball at Shearfear.

The fireball struck Shearfear and sent him crashing into the ground and destroyed him.

"And there goes another one of Sledge's goons," Dante said as he pulled his morpher out of the console.

Eli backed away from the others as they cheered after the win.

"I need to go check on Christa now," Eli said as he began walking away.

Sam turned around and saw Eli walking away as the sun began setting.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked the others.

"I'm sure he has something important to do," Tracey told Sam as Tyson, Dante and Nathan walked up.

Christa walked up to Eli's house and went to knock on the door until she paused. Christa sighed as she lowered her hand.

"What if he doesn't want to talk after what I did?" Christa asked herself.

Christa slowly turned around and saw Eli standing at the gate.

"How long have you been standing there?" Christa asked Eli.

"I just walked up," Eli told Christa as he walked up to her.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said earlier," Christa said to Eli. "Something weird happened and it felt like I hated you all of a sudden,"

"How do you feel now?" Eli asked Christa.

"Nothing like earlier when that happened," Christa told Eli as she smiled.

"So you didn't mean what you said?" Eli asked Christa.

"Of course not," Christa told Eli.

Eli and Christa then kissed as the outside lights came on. Eli and Christa looked over at the front door and saw Eli's father standing at the door.

"What's going on out here?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Geez Dad, what's your problem?" Eli asked his father as Christa began giggling.

"It's a school night and you've been gone all day," Eddie told Eli.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Christa told Eli as she walked towards the gate.

"Alright then," Eli said as he watched Christa walk away.

Eli walked up to the front door where his father was standing as Christa walked away and headed back home.

"So what happened between your friends earlier?" Eddie asked Eli.

"What're you talking about?" Eli said in confusion.

"People were saying Dante and Tyson got into a fight on the beach after they both started flirting with the same girl," Eddie told Eli.

Eli's eyes widened in astonishment as he turned away from his father.

"I hope those two don't see that online," Eli said to himself as he walked away.

On Sledge's ship, Wrench walked into the control room where Sledge was sitting by himself.

"What is it?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"I just received a message from Fury," Wrench told Sledge.

"What did he say?" Sledge asked Wrench as he rose to his feet.

"He found where the Purple Energem is located," Wrench told Sledge. "However, it's already bonded with someone,"

"Then we'll take that Energem from this person's dead body before the Rangers discover where it's located," Sledge said to Wrench as he clenched his fist.

"Fury is waiting on an order before he takes action," Wrench told Sledge.

"Then tell him to get to work," Sledge told Wrench as he walked out of the room.

"Yes sir," Wrench said to Sledge as he followed him out of the room.

Out in the mountains in North Africa; Talon Ranger came up to a cave with his Energem in hand as it began glowing brightly. Talon Ranger began laughing evilly as he walked into the cave as a loud roar was heard coming from deep within the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Purple Panic Part 1

Alan walked into the base and saw Tyson and Nathan training together. Tyson shoved Nathan into a table and caused a rack filled with empty Dino Chargers to fall to the ground. Alan groaned in frustration and walked over to Tyson and Nathan.

"That's enough!" Alan shouted at Tyson and Nathan.

"What's the matter?" Tyson asked Alan.

"You two can't train down here, there are too many things that could end up broken," Alan said as he began picking up the Dino Chargers.

"Sorry, we'll go outside for now on," Nathan said to Alan as he sat his saber aside.

Sam began smiling as she continued reading her textbook as Tyson and Nathan walked out the door.

"Finally someone else got fed up with that," Sam said to herself as she put her earphones back in her ears.

Dante ran into the base breathing heavily and holding a sheet of paper in his hand. Alan looked over at Dante in confusion and saw him leaned over catching his breath.

"Why're you in such a hurry?" Alan asked Dante.

"I think you might want to see this," Dante told Alan as he handed him the sheet of paper.

"What is this?" Alan asked Dante as he looked at the paper.

"It's an article from a website," Dante told Alan. "It's about some mountain climbing guy,"

"Okay, but I still don't see what's so important about this?" Alan said in confusion.

"Look what's around his neck," Dante told Alan.

Alan's eyes widened in disbelief as he noticed something in the image around the man's neck.

"The Purple Energem!" Alan shouted in excitement.

Sam looked over at Alan and pulled her earphones off.

"Did he just say Purple Energem?" Sam asked Dante.

"Yeah, I found it," Dante said to Sam.

"This article says he's going to Tokyo," Alan said to Dante and Sam.

"Looks like we're going to Japan," Dante said as he began smiling.

"But how do we explain this to our parents if we don't get back in time?" Sam asked Dante.

"We don't have to explain," Dante told Sam. "We just find this guy and bring him back here before the days over,"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Sam said to Dante as she chuckled.

"You should be able to get to Japan within a few hours if you take the Ptera Zord there," Alan said to Dante and Sam.

"I'll go tell Tyson and Nathan outside," Dante said as he walked away.

"Sam, collect some of the Dino Chargers for you and the others while I go contact Tracey and Eli," Alan told Sam as he walked over to the computer.

"I'm on it," Sam said as she walked over to the Charger console.

Wrench and Sledge were standing in Wrench's lab working on one of Wrench's new inventions when Fury stormed into the lab.

"Sledge, how much longer is this little invention going to take?" Fury asked Sledge.

"Be patient Fury, Wrench is almost finished," Sledge told Fury.

Wrench plugged a wire into the wall which caused the lights on the machine to turn on.

"Bingo!" Wrench said in excitement as he leaned up.

"So what does this thing do?" Fury asked Wrench.

"You'll see in a second," Wrench said as he placed a small blue stone on the platform.

Wrench stepped away from the platform and pulled down on the lever. Electrical bolts began hitting the stone and caused the room to light up in blinding light.

"Is it working?" Fury asked Wrench.

"It better be!" Sledge shouted as he covered his eyes.

The light slowly faded as Wrench looked over at the platform. IceAge rose to his feet coughing and slowly looked over at the others.

"What's going on?" IceAge said in confusion.

"Yes, the reanimator worked!" Wrench said in amazement.

"Nice work Wrench," Sledge said to Wrench as he patted him on the back.

Sledge looked over at Fury as IceAge and Wrench walked out of the room.

"Fury, go pick a prisoner to assist you, IceAge and this next fallen ally Wrench will revive soon," Sledge told Fury.

"Yes sir, that Energem will soon belong to you," Fury said to Sledge as he bowed.

Fury walked out of the room and left Sledge alone in the lab.

"Soon, I will have unimaginable power!" Sledge said as he began laughing evilly.

Tracey and Eli walked up to the Ptera Zord where the others were waiting with Alan. Tracey looked over at Dante and saw a sheet of paper in his hands. Tracey quickly took the sheet of paper from Dante and looked closely at it.

"So we're going to find this guy in Tokyo?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Yeah, but we need to get to him before he starts climbing Mount Fuji," Dante told Tracey.

"He's not climbing Mount Fuji," Eli said to Dante.

"He's not?" Dante said in confusion.

"No, he's going there for an interview," Eli said as he handed his phone to Dante.

Dante took the phone and looked at the article brought up on the screen.

"Why wouldn't he climb Mount Fuji?" Dante wondered.

"Too easy I suppose," Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Alan said to the Rangers. "Just find this guy and tell him about the Energem,"

Dante handed Eli's phone back to him as a doorway opened up on the Ptera Zord.

"Let's just get to Japan before the day is over," Dante said as he boarded the Ptera Zord.

"Alan, are we sure Sledge doesn't know about the Purple Energem?" Tyson asked Alan.

"So far nothing has come up," Alan told Tyson.

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Tracey said as she walked by Alan and Tyson and boarded the Ptera Zord.

"Yeah, I want to successfully find an Energem without aliens getting involved for once," Sam said as she sighed.

"Don't worry about Angel Grove, Landon will be here if something happens," Alan said to the others as they began boarding the Ptera Zord.

The door slowly closed as Alan began backing away from the Ptera Zord. The Ptera Zord took off into the sky with a single flap of its wings and flew off into the distance.

"Good luck Rangers," Alan said as he walked away.

Fury and IceAge walked out into the streets of Tokyo scaring people away from the area. Flaming rocks began hitting the buildings along the street as Fury and IceAge watched in enjoyment. Another monster walked up next to Fury and IceAge and began laughing evilly.

"Let's tear this city down and find that Energem," Fury said to IceAge and the other monster.

"Meteor, where did Stingrage go?" IceAge asked Meteor.

"I'm right up here!" Stingrage shouted as he began firing blasts at the buildings as he hovered above the others.

People ran down the street screaming in horror as the four villains continued destroying the vehicles and buildings along the street.

"Show yourself and hand over the Purple Energem!" Fury shouted as he sent a lightning blast down the street.

A woman and her daughter ducked out of the way and barely dodged the blast causing it to hit a pillar behind them. The pillar collapsed after being hit by the blast. The woman screamed in horror as she shielded her daughter as the pillar was falling towards her.

"They're going to be smashed!" Stingrage shouted in excitement.

A purple blur ran across the street and grabbed the woman and her daughter before the pillar crushed them. The pillar hit the ground as Fury gasped in astonishment.

"Are you okay ma'am?" A Purple Ranger asked the woman.

The woman quickly took off running away with her daughter in her arms as Fury and the other monsters approached the Purple Ranger.

"I don't know where you four came from, but it's time for you to leave," The Purple Ranger said to the monsters as he turned towards them.

"We're not going anywhere until we have that Energem of yours," Meteor said to the Purple Ranger.

"Energem?" The Purple Ranger said in confusion.

"That's right, now hand it over," Fury said to the Purple Ranger as he held his hand out.

"That's not going to happen," The Purple Ranger said as he clenched his fist.

"Then we'll just destroy you!" Meteor shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

Multiple flaming rocks appeared in the sky above Meteor. The Purple Ranger looked up at the flaming rocks and gasped.

"I can't take on all four of these guys on my own," The Purple Ranger said to himself.

"Now for your demise!" Meteor shouted as he lowered his arm.

The flaming rocks began falling towards the Purple Ranger as Meteor began laughing.

"That Energem will belong to Sledge!" Fury shouted at the Purple Ranger.

Lightning blasts instantly hit the flaming rocks and turned them to rubble causing smoke to fill the street.

"What just happened?" Meteor said in confusion.

"No, not now!" Fury shouted in anger.

The smoke cleared and revealed the Dino Charge Rangers standing in front of the Purple Ranger.

"What's this?" The Purple Ranger said in confusion. "I'm not the only one?"

"Odd, I could've sworn we already destroyed IceAge and Stingrage," Eli said to the others.

"Yeah, what's the deal Fury?" Dante asked Fury.

"Wrench created a new machine that can revive any fallen comrade of ours," Fury told the Rangers.

"Alright guys, let's take these four down and finish what we came to do later," Tracey said to the others as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

The other five Rangers pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted them into their morphers.

"Dino Drive!" The Six Rangers shouted as they transformed into Dino Drive Mode.

"Whoa, when could they do this?" IceAge said in confusion.

"It doesn't matter; let's just finish them off this time!" Stingrage shouted as he took off running towards the Rangers.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante shouted as he and Sam began firing blasts at Stingrage from their morphers.

The blasts hit Stingrage and sent him crashing to the ground in front of the other monsters.

"Let's see how you like this!" IceAge shouted as he began firing icicles at the Rangers.

"I've got this!" Nathan shouted as he ran out in front of the others and began striking the icicles out of the air with his saber.

The Purple Ranger began backing away from the other Rangers as he watched them battle the monsters.

"I'm sure they can handle this on their own," The Purple Ranger said to himself as he took off running into an alley.

"Hey, the purple one is getting away!" Meteor shouted to Fury.

"After him!" Fury shouted as he took off running towards the Rangers.

"You're not going anywhere fur ball!" Tyson shouted as he struck Fury with his saber.

Fury fell to the ground in pain as the other monsters ran up to him.

"Retreat," Fury said as he rose back to his feet.

"What, but we were so close!" IceAge shouted at Fury.

"I said retreat!" Fury shouted angrily at IceAge as he walked away.

The three monsters followed Fury and fled the area leaving the Rangers by themselves.

"I wonder why that Purple Ranger ran off?" Sam wondered.

"He's probably shy?" Dante guessed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just find him again before Fury and his squad returns," Nathan said to the others.

The Rangers took off running down the street as the Purple Ranger slowly peeked out of an alley.

"Why is everyone searching for me?" The Purple Ranger said in confusion.

The Purple Ranger suddenly demorphed and looked down at the Purple Energem on his necklace.

"This gem is creepier than I originally thought," The man said to himself as he walked away.

The Rangers were sitting in a park taking a break from searching for the Purple Ranger. Tracey walked away from the others and hid behind a tree as she pulled out her Dinocom. Alan appeared on the screen.

"So, have you guys found this guy yet?" Alan asked her.

"Kind of, but we haven't had the chance to talk to him," Tracey said nervously to Alan.

Alan sighed as he looked away from the screen.

"How did you find him but not talk to him?" Alan asked Tracey.

"Fury and three other aliens were attacking him when we arrived," Tracey told Alan. "The Purple Ranger ran off while we were busy fighting them,"

"Well, you know that he's still in the city because his little interview doesn't start for another two hours," Alan said to Tracey.

"Yeah, I know," Tracey said as she nodded. "I'll contact you once we find him,"

Tracey put her Dinocom away and went back over to the others where they were waiting.

"So, I guess Alan wasn't too happy?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Well he wasn't mad either, just disappointed," Tracey told Tyson.

Sam rose to her feet and groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked Sam as she began walking away.

"I'm just sick of having to deal with these aliens every time a new Energem shows up," Sam told Eli.

"Isn't that what you signed up for when you became the Pink Ranger?" Nathan asked Sam.

"Yeah, but it's just getting annoying," Sam said as she sat back down.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," Dante told Sam. "We'll just need to find the Aqua and Silver Energems once we get this one,"

"Yeah and we know the Aqua Energem is already bonded to someone," Nathan said to the others.

Eli pulled out his phone and went online.

"This interview is taking place at a TV studio," Eli said to the others. "How do we get in there?"

"We don't, we wait for him at the front door when he arrives, or wait until he's finished," Tyson told Eli.

"I have a feeling this interview might have a special guest," Nathan said to the others.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked Nathan.

"Because we already know Fury and those three goons are after the Purple Energem," Tracey told Sam.

"So we'll have to be there anyway," Eli said as he put his phone away.

"Yeah, we don't have a choice," Dante said as he rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked Dante.

"To find this TV studio," Dante said to Eli as he walked away.

"But the interview isn't for another two hours!" Sam said to Dante.

"It would be better that we arrive before Fury though," Tyson said to Sam as he walked past her.

"Let's go then," Tracey said as she got up and walked away with Eli, Nathan and Sam.

A woman came walking up to a door and quickly knocked on it. The door came open and revealed the man with the Purple Energem in the room.

"You'll be on in one hour and thirty minutes Mr. Dawson," The woman said to him.

"Thank you Felicia, now let me finish getting ready," Mr. Dawson said as he closed the door in her face.

Mr. Dawson leaned against the door and sighed in boredom.

"I shouldn't be here doing interviews," Mr. Dawson said to himself. "I should be out in the world climbing all the mountains that stand in my way,"

Someone suddenly began knocking on the door.

"Felicia, I know already!" Mr. Dawson shouted as he stepped away from the door.

Fury kicked the door open and walked into the room laughing evilly.

"Sorry, but your part has been cut," Fury said to Mr. Dawson.

People in the studio began screaming in horror as the room began shaking.

"Leave those people alone!" Mr. Dawson shouted at Fury.

"Not until you hand over that Energem," Fury said to Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson looked behind Fury and saw IceAge holding Felicia hostage.

"Fine, you can have it," Mr. Dawson said as he pulled the necklace off.

"That's right, now give it to me," Fury said as he held his hand out.

Mr. Dawson pulled the necklace away from Fury and quickly kicked Fury out of the room. Fury rose back to his feet enraged as Mr. Dawson stepped out of the room.

"This gem belongs to me and you'll never take it from me!" Mr. Dawson shouted at Fury.

"Destroy her!" Fury shouted at IceAge.

"My pleasure!" IceAge shouted as he went to stab Felicia with his claws.

Blasts began hitting IceAge and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Run Felicia!" Mr. Dawson shouted to his assistant.

Felicia took off running away as the other Rangers ran up next to Mr. Dawson.

"Rangers!" Mr. Dawson said in astonishment.

"Don't worry, we've got your back dude," Dante said to Mr. Dawson.

"Stingrage, Meteor!" Fury shouted as Stingrage and Meteor busted through the wall and ran up next to Fury.

"Let's get outside before anyone in here gets hurt," Tyson said to the others.

"He's right!" Tracey said as the Rangers took off running away with .

"Get back here brats!" Meteor shouted as he went chasing after the Rangers with IceAge and Stingrage.

The Rangers ran outside with the aliens chasing after them. Civilians ran off in horror as Stingrage began firing blasts at the Rangers. Tyson and Nathan stepped forwards and deflected the blasts back at Stingrage. Stingrage collapsed into IceAge and fell to the ground with him.

"Get off me you fool!" IceAge shouted as he shoved Stingrage aside.

Meteor stepped forward and began firing flaming rocks at the Rangers. Dante and Sam quickly shot down a majority of the rocks leaving only one left. Mr. Dawson leapt into the air and instantly morphed and kicked the rock away from the other Rangers.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Dante said in amazement as Mr. Dawson landed next to him.

"There's more where that came from," Mr. Dawson said to the aliens as he pointed towards them.

Meteor looked over at Fury and saw that he was angered.

"This isn't looking good Fury," Meteor said to Fury.

"You three are on your own now," Fury said in anger as he walked away.

"Excuse me?" IceAge said in confusion.

"You can't leave us out here by ourselves!" Stingrage shouted at Fury.

"Well he just did," Tracey said as she pulled out her saber.

"Stand back Purple, we'll finish these guys off," Dante said to Mr. Dawson.

"Alright then," Mr. Dawson said as he stepped back.

"Dino Blade Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as they combined their sabers and morphers together.

"Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as he inserted three Ptera Chargers into his saber.

"Power Blast!" The Rangers shouted as they fired five powerful fireballs from their blasters and hit the three mosnters.

Tyson leapt into the air as his wings extended with his saber in hand. Tyson went flying towards the monsters as the Ptera Saber began glowing.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he struck the three monsters once each with his saber.

The three monsters fell to the ground and were instantly destroyed.

"Incredible!" Mr. Dawson said in amazement.

The ground began rumbling as a blast shot down from the sky and hit Meteor's body. Meteor rose from the ground as he began growing and laughing evilly.

"This city will be obliterated by my meteors!" Meteor shouted as he punched a building.

"Summon Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation!" Tracey, Eli, Sam and Tyson shouted as they threw their Dino Chargers into the air.

The four zords instantly appeared and quickly combined into Megazord Mode. The Megazord landed on the ground in front of Meteor and quickly knocked him away from the building he was attacking with the Stego Saber.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Meteor shouted as meteors began raining down from the sky.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as the Stego Saber transformed into a shield and blocked the meteors from hitting the Megazord.

"Let's take this thing into the sky," Tyson said as the Megazord flew off into the sky above.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meteor asked the Rangers.

The Stego Shield transformed back into the Stego Saber as the Megazord rose the saber into the air.

"Stego Saber, Lightning Charge!" The Rangers shouted as electricity began surrounded the saber. "Final Strike!"

The Megazord flew down at Meteor and quickly slashed through him. Meteor fell to the ground screaming in agony and exploded.

"Looks like we done here," Tyson said as he dusted his hands off.

The Rangers demorphed along with Mr. Dawson and revealed themselves to him.

"I can't believe there are other Power Rangers like myself," Mr. Dawson said to the Rangers.

"Do you not check the internet?" Dante asked Mr. Dawson. "The Black Ranger has his own social media account,"

"Please tell me you're joking?" Sam asked Dante.

"Nope, I'm serious," Dante said as he smiled.

"So where exactly did this Energem come from?" Mr. Dawson asked the Rangers.

"A friend of ours brought it to Earth along with nine other ones," Eli told Mr. Dawson.

"Wait, you mean this friend is an alien?" Mr. Dawson asked Eli.

"Yeah, his name is Keeper," Nathan told Mr. Dawson.

"So why exactly did you come to Tokyo just for an interview?" Tracey asked Mr. Dawson.

"Well, I didn't exactly only come here for that," Mr. Dawson told Tracey. "I came here for something else,"

Mr. Dawson pulled out his Purple Energem and revealed that it was glowing.

"Why is it glowing?" Sam asked the others.

"The Plesio Zord!" Dante said in astonishment.

Mr. Dawson smiled and nodded his head.

"I heard reports of a mysterious beast roaming the ocean around Japan," Mr. Dawson told the Rangers. "I came to Tokyo earlier this year and didn't find anything, but I did discover that my Energem was acting quite odd,"

"So the Plesio Zord is somewhere around here?" Tyson wondered.

"Alright, but how exactly did you find your Energem?" Eli asked Mr. Dawson.

"I randomly found it when I was climbing K2," Mr. Dawson told the Rangers.

"What's K2?" Dante said in confusion.

"It's an alternate name for the second largest mountain on Earth," Mr. Dawson told Dante.

"Did you reach the top?" Sam asked Mr. Dawson.

"Sadly no, but I would love to try again one day," Mr. Dawson said to Sam as he began chuckling.

Mr. Dawson stepped away from the Rangers as he held the Energem up above his head and reflected it in the moon's light.

"The Energem bonded to me a few months ago," Mr. Dawson told the Rangers.

"How?" Tracey asked Mr. Dawson.

"When I tried to save my team from an avalanche," Mr. Dawson said as he turned away.

"Did they not survive?" Eli asked Mr. Dawson.

"Only two of them did," Mr. Dawson said to Eli. "The other three died,"

"I'm sorry," Tracey said to Mr. Dawson as her Dinocom began going off.

Tracey turned on the Dinocom and heard a loud static noise coming from the speaker.

"Alan?" Tracey said in confusion as the screen stayed black.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion.

"Rangers, it's an emergency!" Keeper shouted as he suddenly appeared behind the Rangers.

"Keeper, what's happening?" Tyson asked Keeper.

"The Talon Ranger returned to Angel Grove and he has found an ancient zord that even I did not know about," Keeper told the Rangers.

"Great, now he has another zord," Eli said in frustration.

"Perhaps we can find the Plesio Zord and use it to stop him?" Mr. Dawson asked the Rangers.

"We don't have time for that," Keeper told Mr. Dawson. "Talon Ranger already defeated Landon and took the Ankylo and Pachy Zords,"

"Are you kidding me?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Tyson, you take Nathan and Dante and go hold Talon Ranger back until we find the Plesio Zord," Tracey said to Tyson.

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"We can't risk losing all of our zords to him," Tracey said to Tyson.

"I will return to the base and make sure Landon and Alan are fine," Keeper said to Tracey as he walked away.

"Mr. Dawson, you're the only one who can find this zord," Tracey said to Mr. Dawson.

"Yeah I know," Mr. Dawson said as he nodded. "You guys can just call me Cyrus though,"

"Alright then Cyrus, lead us to that zord before our city is trampled into the ground," Eli said to Cyrus.

Cyrus began walking away as he stared at his Energem with Tracey, Sam and Eli following him. Tyson, Dante and Nathan boarded the Ptera Zord and headed back to Angel Grove to battle the Talon Ranger and his new zord.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Purple Panic Part 2

 _A few hours ago on Sledge's Ship._

Talon Ranger walked into the control room where Sledge was sitting by himself watching Fury and the other monsters battle the Rangers in Japan. Sledge realized that Talon Ranger was standing at the door and began chuckling.

"I see that you've returned," Sledge said to Talon Ranger as he turned off the screen.

"Yes, and I didn't come back empty handed this time," Talon Ranger told Sledge as he walked closer to Sledge.

"So you found this ancient zord?" Sledge asked Talon Ranger.

"Indeed, and with those Rangers away from home, now is the perfect time to test this thing out," Talon Ranger said to Sledge as he clenched his fist.

"One of the Rangers remained in their city," Sledge told Talon Ranger.

"Don't worry; his zord won't stand a chance without the T-Rex or Ptera Zords," Talon Ranger said as he walked out of the room.

"Make sure you bring that brat's Energem back for me!" Sledge shouted at Talon Ranger as he walked up to the door.

Sledge began laughing evilly as he walked over to the window and saw a blue streak fly down towards Earth.

"Those Rangers won't know what hit them!" Sledge shouted as he continued laughing.

Landon walked down into the base and saw Alan working at a table with empty Dino Chargers. Alan sat the empty Dino Chargers down as Landon walked up to him.

"What are these for?" Landon asked Alan.

"Well, with the others going after the Purple Energem, I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and prepare to make a couple of Plesio Chargers once they get back," Alan told Landon.

"I see," Landon said as he picked up one of the empty Chargers.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Alan asked Landon.

"No, I just got done with my last day at the Youth Center," Landon told Alan.

"What happened?" Alan asked Landon as he sat down at the computer.

"I just decided to quit," Landon told Alan as he sat the Charger down. "I think it's still a little too soon for me to have a job,"

"I understand that," Alan said as he smirked.

"Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Landon asked Alan.

"Only that they failed to talk to our Purple Ranger once," Alan said to Landon as an alarm began going off.

Landon walked over to Alan at the computer and looked on the screen.

"Talon Ranger," Landon said as Talon Ranger appeared on the screen firing blasts at a nearby building.

"Hold on, something isn't right?" Alan said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked Alan.

Keeper silently walked into the room and saw Talon Ranger on the screen.

"No, it can't be!" Keeper said in astonishment.

"What's the matter?" Alan asked Keeper as he turned towards him.

"Talon Ranger has found something that was locked away millions of years ago!" Keeper said to Alan.

"What did he find?" Landon asked Keeper.

"The Spino Zord," Keeper told Landon and Alan as he walked over to them.

"Wait, he has his own zord and you didn't tell us?" Alan asked Keeper as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, and I never thought he would find it," Keeper said to Alan.

The Spino Zord appeared on the screen and was shown trampling vehicles in the street as it ran down the street.

"That thing looks like it's on the same level as the T-Rex!" Landon said as his eyes widened.

"Yes, and that's what has me worried right now," Keeper said to Landon.

"I'll just contact the others and tell them to get back here immediately," Alan said as he began typing on the keyboard.

The computer screen froze and changed to a blue screen as Alan groaned.

"Not now!" Alan shouted in concern.

"Keep trying to get a hold of the others," Landon said to Alan. "I'll go take care of that thing,"

Landon began walking to the door as Keeper slammed his spear on the ground.

"Landon, your Pachy Zord is no match for that evil zord," Keeper told Landon.

"Then I'll just take the Ankylo Zord too," Landon said to Keeper.

"Even that will not help you," Keeper said to Landon.

"Well, someone needs to do something before that thing flattens the city," Alan said to Keeper. "The Dinocoms are offline until I can get this computer back up and running too,"

"Keeper, I will be fine," Landon said to Keeper as he placed his hand over his heart.

Keeper sighed as he slowly turned away from Landon.

"Go, and be careful," Keeper said to Landon.

Landon smiled and took off running out the door.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Alan asked Keeper.

"If Landon loses to that beast, he could also lose control over the Pachy and Ankylo Zords," Keeper told Alan.

"Wait, you're saying that thing can combine with them?" Alan asked Keeper.

Keeper nodded silently as Alan continued working on the computer.

"Great, just great," Alan said in annoyance as a spark shot out of the computer.

Talon Ranger leapt up onto the snout of his zord and began laughing evilly as people ran away in horror. Police cars began pulling up down the street and blocked the road. Tyler and Pete stepped out of a car and looked down the street at the Spino Zord destroying buildings around it.

"How the hell do we stop that thing?" Pete asked Tyler.

"We don't," Tyler told Pete.

Pete gasped when he noticed someone on top of the Spino Zord.

"Hey, that's that evil Ranger controlling that thing!" Pete said to Tyler.

"I knew he would come back," Tyler said to Pete as he began walking away from the car.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked Tyler.

"I'm going to get closer," Tyler told Pete.

"Are you insane?" Pete asked Tyler as his eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Tyler said as he took off running into an alley.

Pete sighed as he covered his face with his hand.

"Alright guys, make sure all these people get to safety!" Pete shouted to the other officers as he turned around.

The Pachy Zord leapt over the cop cars and took off down the street towards the Spino Zord. Pete stood motionless as the other officers began screaming in horror as the Ankylo Zord walked over them.

"Holy crap!" Pete said in amazement as he watched the two zords go after the Spino Zord.

Talon Ranger glanced over and saw the two smaller zords approaching the Spino Zord.

"Keep them back," Talon Ranger said to his zord as its mouth slowly opened.

A powerful blast fired from the Spino Zord's mouth and flew down the street towards the Pachy and Ankylo Zords.

"Oh shoot!" Landon shouted as the Pachy Zord leapt out of the way of the blast.

The blast struck the top of a building above the police officers and caused chunks of the building to begin falling towards them. The Ankylo Zord stepped above the cops and blocked the debris from hitting them.

"Thanks big guy!" Pete said to the Ankylo Zord.

"You don't have to do this Talon Ranger!" Landon shouted at the Talon Ranger from his zord. "You don't have to kill and injure innocent people!"

"That's what I was chosen to do," Talon Ranger said as the Spino Zord began charging another blast in its mouth.

"Don't do it!" Landon shouted as the Pachy Zord took off running towards the Spino Zord.

The Pachy Zord quickly attacked the Spino Zord by slamming the wrecking ball on the end of the chain attached to its tail into the head of the Spino Zord. Talon Ranger leapt off the Spino as it crashed into the side of a building and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Spino Zord, destroy them!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Spino Zord quickly ran towards the Pachy Zord.

The Ankylo Zord ran up and tackled the Spino Zord from the side and took it to the ground.

"Nice going Ankylo Zord!" Landon shouted as the Ankylo Zord roared.

The Spino Zord grabbed onto the Ankylo Zord's back by biting down on it. The Spino Zord lifted the Ankylo Zord into the air and threw it across the street sending it crashing into a building.

"No!" Landon shouted as the Ankylo Zord fell to the ground in pain.

"Without the T-Rex and Ptera Zords, you're no match for my Spino Zord," Talon Ranger said as the Spino Zord's eyes began glowing red.

The Spino Zord fired another powerful blast from its mouth and struck the Pachy Zord. Landon fell out of the Pachy Zord and landed in the street behind a car and demorphed. Landon quickly rose to his feet and saw his Pachy Zord fall to the ground in pain.

"No, Pachy Zord!" Landon shouted in concern.

Talon Ranger began laughing as the Spino Zord slowly walked towards the damaged zords.

"I can't let this jerk win," Landon said to himself.

Talon Ranger leapt off the rooftop and landed in front of Landon and began snickering.

"You're nothing without your friends," Talon Ranger said to Landon as he fired a blast at Landon from his morpher.

The blast hit Landon and sent him crashing into the windshield of the car behind him. Talon Ranger continued laughing as Landon lied unconscious against the broken windshield. The Pachy Zord and Ankylo Zord's eyes began glowing as they slowly rose back to their feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Talon Ranger said as he walked back over to Landon.

Talon Ranger reached into Landon's pocket and pulled out an Ankylo Charger and a Pachy Charger.

"Now the time has come!" Talon Ranger shouted as he threw the Chargers to the Spino Zord.

The Spino Zord inserted the two Chargers into its mouth and began transforming along with the Ankylo and Pachy Zords.

"Say hello to my Megazord!" Talon Ranger shouted as the three zords combined into a Megazord. "The Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!"

Tyler looked out into the street from an alley and saw Talon Ranger walking away from someone lying on the hood of a car.

"This guy is insane!" Tyler said in horror.

 _The Present_

Tracey, Sam, Eli and Cyrus were running along the beach in search of the Plesio Zord in Japan. Cyrus came to a halt and looked down at his Energem in his hand.

"Nothing, it's not here," Cyrus said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," Sam said to Cyrus.

"Yeah, just wait," Eli said to Cyrus.

"Thanks guys," Cyrus said as he smirked.

Cyrus looked over at Tracey and saw that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" Cyrus asked Tracey.

"I'm just hoping the others get back to Angel Grove in time to stop Talon Ranger," Tracey said to Cyrus.

"I'm sure they will," Sam said to Tracey as Cyrus' Energem began faintly glowing.

"Hey, I think the Plesio Zord is around here somewhere!" Cyrus said to the others.

"Well get to following that glow!" Eli said to Cyrus.

Cyrus took off running down the beach as his Energem continued glowing with the other Rangers behind him.

"Once we find the Plesio Zord, we'll stop Talon Ranger once and for all," Tracey said to herself.

Fury walked up to a cave with a group of Vivix by his side with a radar in hand. Fury began chuckling as the radar began going off.

"Vivix, go check inside this cave for the Plesio Zord," Fury told the Vivix.

The Vivix ran into the cave as Fury stood back on the beach. Fury turned towards the ocean and looked out into the distance.

"Sledge wants me to destroy this zord," Fury said to himself. "It's the best I can do if I can't get my hands on that Energem,"

"It's right up here!" Someone shouted from down the beach.

Fury looked over and saw the Rangers running towards the cave.

"Hold it right there!" Fury shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his sword at the Rangers.

The lightning blasts hit the ground in front of Cyrus and sent him flying back into Sam and Eli's arms.

"Great not this guy again," Cyrus said as he noticed Fury.

"I guess they want the next best thing since they can't get your Energem," Sam said to Cyrus.

"That's right, and once I find that Plesio Zord, I'm going to tear it to pieces!" Fury shouted as he fired another blast at the Rangers.

The Rangers quickly dodged the blast and pulled out their morphers.

"Cyrus, get in that cave and check for the Plesio Zord," Tracey told Cyrus. "We can handle fur ball here,"

"Alright," Cyrus said as he ran towards the cave.

Fury looked over at Cyrus and saw him run into the cave.

"Hey, you're dealing with us, not him!" Eli shouted at Fury as he inserted his Dino Charger into his morpher.

Tracey and Sam inserted their Chargers into their morphers and stepped up beside Eli.

"Energize!" The Rangers shouted as they spun the barrels on their guns.

"Unleash the Power!" They shouted as they fired their morphers into the air.

The blasts fell back down from the sky and morphed the Rangers.

"You will not stop me from completing this task!" Fury shouted as he took off running towards the Rangers.

"We just need to hold him off until Cyrus locates the Plesio Zord!" Eli shouted to the girls as he dodged Fury's sword.

"I know we can do that!" Sam said as she fired her morpher at Fury.

Fury blocked the blasts with his sword and didn't notice Tracey running towards him from behind. Tracey leapt into the air and kicked Fury in the back sending him crashing into the sand.

"Ugh, I will not fail!" Fury shouted as lightning shot from his body into the air.

"He's not too happy right now," Eli said to Tracey and Sam.

"He's never happy," Tracey told Eli.

Back in Angel Grove, the Spino Charge Megazord was destroying buildings using the Ankylo Zord's hammer as Tyler watched from below.

"That's right my precious beast, destroy everything until nothing remains!" Talon Ranger shouted as he laughed evilly.

"Today was not a good day for a vacation Rangers," Tyler said to himself as he watched the Spino Charge Megazord walk by.

Tyler looked across the street and saw the boy still lying on the hood of the car where Talon Ranger left him.

"If I don't get that kid out of the way, he's going to get crushed!" Tyler said as he took off running out of the alley.

Talon Ranger looked down from inside his Megazord and saw Tyler run out of the alley on the ground.

"Crush them," Talon Ranger said to his Megazord as it slowly turned back around.

"Oh crap!" Tyler shouted as he saw the evil Megazord walking back towards him.

Tyler ran up to the car and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Come on kid, we need to move!" Tyler shouted as he pulled Landon off the windshield.

Landon's head turned towards Tyler and revealed his face.

"Landon!" Tyler said in astonishment.

Tyler looked up and saw the Spino Charge Megazord's foot rise into the air above him and Landon.

"Goodbye Graphite Ranger," Talon Ranger said as he snapped his fingers.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he pulled Landon off the car and shielded him.

Blasts began hitting the Spino Charge Megazord and caused it to stumble back away from Tyler and Landon. Tyler looked up and saw the Ptera Charge Megazord land on the other side of the street.

"Thank goodness," Tyler said in relief.

"That's enough Talon Ranger!" Tyson shouted at Talon Ranger from his Megazord.

"Yeah, you've had your fun for the day," Dante said to Talon Ranger as he stood next to Tyson in the cockpit.

"Now give our zords back before we have to take them back by force!" Nathan shouted at Talon Ranger.

"Then I guess that's what will have to be done," Talon Ranger said as the Spino Charge Megazord swung the Pachy wrecking ball at the Ptera Charge Megazord.

The Ptera Charge Megazord caught the wrecking ball and quickly began firing at the Spino Charge Megazord with the Para Zord arm on its right arm. The blasts began hitting the Spino Charge Megazord and sent it crashing into a building.

"Hold on Landon, I'm going to get you out of here," Tyler said as he picked Landon up over his shoulder.

Tyler ran off into an alley as the two Megazords continued battling in the street.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord struck the Ptera Charge Megazord with the Ankylo Hammer.

The Ptera Charge Megazord crashed into the side of a building from the blow.

"So how do we beat this thing?" Dante asked Tyson.

"We keep fighting until Tracey and the others get here with the Plesio Zord," Tyson told Dante as the Ptera Charge Megazord began firing at the Spino Charge Megazord again with the Para Zord.

The Spino Charge Megazord blocked the blasts with the Ankylo Hammer as it began approaching the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"Those blasts won't hurt my Megazord!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord threw the wrecking ball at the Ptera Charge Megazord again.

The wrecking ball wrapped around the Ptera Charger Megazord's ankle and was quickly pulled to the ground by the Spino Charge Megazord.

"Ugh, this thing is too powerful!" Nathan shouted as alarms began going off in the cockpit.

"Hang in there guys, we can't give up now!" Tyson shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord tried to get up.

The Spino Charge Megazord slammed its hammer down on the Ptera Charge Megazord's back and knocked it back to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Tyson asked Talon Ranger.

The hammer struck the Ptera Charge Megazord once again.

"In just a few minutes, your Megazord will be nothing but a scrap heap!" Talon Ranger shouted.

"Come on Tracey, you need to speed things up!" Tyson shouted as his Megazord was hit by the hammer again.

Eli blocked Fury's sword with his Stego Shield and shoved him back as Sam came running up. Sam kicked Fury in the chest and knocked him further back. Fury quickly turned around and saw Tracey aiming at him with the Dino Blade Blaster.

"Eat this!" Tracey shouted as she fired a powerful fireball at Fury.

Fury leapt into the air and easily evaded the blast. Fury landed back on the ground in front of Tracey and stabbed his sword into the ground. Lightning bolts shot out of the ground and began hitting Tracey continuously.

"Tracey!" Sam shouted as she watched Tracey fall to the ground.

"You will not stop me this time!" Fury shouted as he fired a powerful lightning blast at Eli and Sam from his hand.

The blasts hit the two Rangers and sent them crashing into the ocean water.

"No!" Tracey shouted as she looked over towards Eli and Sam.

Fury walked back over to Tracey and pointed his sword at her.

"This is the end of you Red Ranger!" Fury shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

Fury began screaming as he went to strike Tracey with his sword. Fury then gasped as he dropped his sword. Tracey looked up at Fury and saw a blade stabbed through his stomach.

"What the?" Tracey said in confusion as she moved out of the way.

The blade was removed from Fury and caused him to fall face first into the sand and revealed Cyrus holding his Dino Saber.

"Cyrus!" Tracey said in astonishment. "You should be in there getting the Plesio Zord!"

"Don't worry, I already did," Cyrus told Tracey as he smirked.

A loud roar was heard coming from the ocean. Tracey turned around and saw a large purple and white zord rise out of the water.

"The Plesio Zord was hiding in that cave that connects to the ocean," Cyrus told Tracey.

Eli and Sam slowly rose out of the water and saw the Plesio Zord behind them in the water.

"Whoa, it's amazing!" Sam said in amazement.

"Yeah, and it's huge!" Eli said in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we be heading for Angel Grove now?" Cyrus asked Tracey.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?" Tracey asked Cyrus.

Cyrus looked over and the Plesio Zord and began smiling.

"I think I know of a way," Cyrus said to Tracey.

The Spino Charge Megazord was standing above the Ptera Charge Megazord beating it with the Ankylo hammer repeatedly as Talon Ranger laughed manically.

"Tyson, we can't take much more of this!" Nathan said to Tyson as the alarms continued going off.

"Yeah, our shields are offline," Dante told Tyson.

"Don't worry, just wait a few more minutes," Tyson said as he stood his ground.

"Final Hammer Punch!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ankylo hammer began glowing.

Flames suddenly hit the Spino Charge Megazord and caused it to back off of the Ptera Charge Megazord. The Spino Charge Megazord looked over and saw the Dino Charger Megazord walking towards it.

"Impossible!" Talon Ranger shouted in disbelief. "Fury had you all distracted!"

"And he failed," Eli said to Talon Ranger.

"And guess who's next," Sam said to Talon Ranger.

"That will be you fools!" Talon Ranger shouted as he sent the Pachy wrecking ball flying towards the Dino Charge Megazord.

A powerful blast hit the wrecking ball in midair knocking it away from the Dino Charge Megazord.

"What?" Talon Ranger said in confusion as he looked over.

The Plesio Zord came down hovering from the sky next to the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Another zord?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"That's right tough guy, and this zord has another mode," Cyrus said as he patted on the console. "Actvate Plesio Charge Megazord Mode!"

The Plesio Zord began transforming as the Ptera Charge Mega slowly rose back to its feet.

"I don't care how many Megazords you fools have, mine is still stronger!" Talon Ranger shouted in anger.

"We'll see about that," Cyrus said as the Plesio Charge Megazord landed on the ground.

"Go Spino Charge Megazord!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord began walking towards the three Megazords.

"Para Blast!" Dante shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord began firing blasts at the Spino Charge Megazord.

"Your pathetic blasts won't stop me!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord went to strike the Ptera Charge Megazord with the hammer.

The Dino Charge Megazord blocked the hammer with the Stego Saber and struck the Spino Charge Megazord with the Tricera Zord's drill. The Spino Charge Megazord stepped back away from the other Megazords as the Plesio Charge Megazord stepped forward.

"Plesio Rocket Punch!" Cyrus shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord fired its rocket powered arm at the Spino Charge Megazord and struck it in the chest.

The Spino Charge Megazord stumbled back a few steps from the blow as the Plesio Charge Megazord's arm returned to it.

"Give me all you've got!" Talon Ranger shouted as he slammed his hands down on the console.

"Fine then," Tracey said as she pulled her morpher out of the console.

The Dino Charge Megazord's Stego Saber suddenly began glowing.

"Stego Saber, Final Strike!" Tracey, Sam and Eli shouted as the Megazord struck the Spino Charge Megazord with its saber.

"Fireball Finish!" Tyson, Dante and Nathan shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord began charging energy in the Para Zord arm.

A powerful fireball then fired from the Para Zord arm and struck the Spino Charge Megazord.

"Plesio Charge Megazord, Galactic Blast!" Cyrus shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord aimed its long arm at the Spino Charge Megazord.

"3," The Rangers shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord's arm began glowing.

"No, I can't lose!" Talon Ranger shouted in horror.

"2," The Rangers shouted as the arm began glowing even brighter.

"I will not fall to the likes of you!" Talon Ranger shouted in anger.

"1," The Rangers shouted as the mouth of the Plesio Zord opened.

"You cannot defeat me!" Talon Ranger shouted as he quickly teleported out of his Megazord.

"Fire!" Cyrus shouted as a powerful blast fired from the Plesio Zord's mouth and struck the Spino Charge Megazord.

The Pachy Zord and Ankylo Zord detached from the Spino Zord and fell to the ground out of the way as the Spino Zord was blasted into the sky from the Plesio Charge Megazord's attack.

"That was incredible!" Dante said in amazement.

"That Plesio Zord is quite the zord alright," Sam said as she giggled.

Cyrus sighed as he stood behind his console in the Megazord.

"It was fun to do this my friend," Cyrus said to his zord as he placed his hand on the console.

The Rangers returned to the base with Cyrus and the Purple Energem celebrating their victory over Talon Ranger's Spino Zord. Alan and Keeper walked into the room and caused the room to go silent.

"Cyrus, welcome to our base," Alan said as he held his hand out to him.

Cyrus shook Alan's hand and smiled.

"Thanks, and thank you all for helping get rid of those aliens in Tokyo," Cyrus said to the Rangers and Alan. "But, I don't think I can handle doing this forever,"

"Wait, you don't want to join us?" Tyson asked Cyrus.

"I would love to, but I just can't right now," Cyrus said to Tyson. "I still want to accomplish my dreams of climbing all of Earth's mountains,"

"Are you sure about this?" Keeper asked Cyrus.

"Yes, I'm just not ready for doing something like this," Cyrus said as he pulled his Energem out of his pocket.

"Cyrus, you don't have to do this," Tracey said to him.

"I'm sure there's someone else out there that can be just as good as me as the Purple Ranger," Cyrus said to Tracey as he smirked.

"Then I need to cut the bond between you and the Purple Energem," Keeper said to Cyrus.

"Okay," Cyrus said as he nodded.

Cyrus held his Energem up to the gem on Keeper's staff and watched it phase through the gem into Keeper's hand on the other side.

"You know where to find us if you want to return," Alan said to Cyrus.

"At least we have the Purple Energem," Eli said to the others.

"Yeah, but now we have to find someone else to bond with it," Dante said to Eli.

"That shouldn't be too hard to be honest," Sam said to everyone.

Cyrus walked up to the door and looked back at the Rangers.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys again one day," Cyrus said to the Rangers.

"And hopefully we see pictures of you on top of every mountain on Earth online," Tracey said to Cyrus.

Cyrus walked out of the base with a smile on his face.

"Even without him, you guys can still control the Plesio Zord with one of the Chargers once I fill them with energy from the Purple Energem," Alan said to the Rangers.

"That's good at least," Nathan said as he sat down.

"Hey, where's Landon?" Dante asked Alan.

"He was taken to the hospital by Tracey's father," Alan told Dante.

"Wait, you don't think that means he knows do you?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"I have no idea, but I hope not," Tracey said in concern.

Fury and Talon Ranger walked into the control room on Sledge's Ship where Sledge was waiting for them. Sledge slowly turned towards the two failures and screamed in anger.

"You two are fools!" Sledge shouted in anger as he shoved them against the wall. "You had the Rangers on the ropes!"

"Back off!" Talon Ranger shouted as he shoved Sledge away.

Fury gasped in horror as he looked over at Sledge.

"How dare you lay your hands on me!" Sledge shouted at Talon Ranger.

"If you weren't such a moron, I'm sure we would have beaten those Rangers by now," Talon Ranger said to Sledge.

"Stop while you still can!" Fury said to Talon Ranger as he held his wound.

"No, I'm tired of this buffoon giving me orders," Talon Ranger said to Fury. "I would've destroyed you myself when I first came on this ship had I knew what I was getting into,"

"Get off my ship now!" Sledge shouted at Talon Ranger.

"Don't mind if I do," Talon Ranger said as he turned away from Sledge.

Sledge raised his blaster and aimed at Talon Ranger.

"Die!" Sledge shouted as he prepared to fire at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger quickly turned around and saw Fury strike Sledge's blaster. Sledge dropped the blaster and looked over at Fury.

"Fury, leave now!" Sledge shouted at Fury.

Fury snickered and silently walked out of the room behind Talon Ranger.

Sledge sat back down in his chair and screamed in anger.

"Those Energems, they will be mine!" Sledge shouted in anger.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Wishful Downfall

Tyler was sitting at his desk late at night in the police station reading articles about the recent attack on Angel Grove by Talon Ranger. Pete silently walked into the office and saw Tyler staring at the computer screen.

"What're you still doing here?" Pete asked Tyler as he sat his coffee mug down.

"I'm just reading over a couple of articles about that attack the other day," Tyler told Pete as he began rubbing one of his eyes.

"You should go home and get some rest," Pete told Tyler. "You've been here all day,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tyler said as he turned off the monitor.

Tyler rose to his feet and sighed as he began stretching.

"I just wish I can finally put this case to rest," Tyler said to Pete as he walked past him.

"Same here," Pete said as he turned the lights off.

Tyler walked out of the police station and walked over to his car. Tyler reached into his pocket and went to grab his keys as a noise was heard coming from the bushes near the car. Tyler dropped his keys as the noise caught his attention.

"Who's there?" Tyler said in confusion.

"The boy you're searching for never went missing," A shadowy figure told Tyler from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the mysterious person.

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you where the boy is," The person said to Tyler.

"Where?" Tyler asked the person.

"Go to the park tomorrow evening, he'll be there," The person told Tyler as they walked away.

"Hold on!" Tyler shouted at the person as they walked away.

Tyler knelt down and picked up his keys off the ground.

"How did Alex never go missing?" Tyler wondered. "He hasn't been seen in months until David spotted him a few weeks ago,"

Tyler got into his car and drove off down the road.

"Hopefully this ends tomorrow evening if what that guy said is true," Tyler said to himself as he continued driving down the road.

A blast suddenly hit the front of Tyler's car and made the car go out of control.

"What the hell!" Tyler shouted as he struggled to gain control over the car.

The car rammed into a tree off the side of the road and caused the horn to begin going off. Tyler moved the airbag out of the way and quickly took off his seatbelt.

"What was that about?" Tyler said in confusion as he slowly opened the door.

Tyler stepped out of the car and looked at the front of his car and saw the burned mark.

"Someone obviously doesn't want me to find Alex," Tyler said to himself as he wiped the blood off his forehead with a napkin.

The next day, Tracey and the others walked out of the school as the bell was ringing. Tracey looked up ahead and saw her father parked on the side of the road.

"Hey guys, go ahead and I'll catch up later," Tracey said to the others.

"Alright, we'll try and not start searching without you," Sam said to Tracey as Tracey began walking towards the car.

Tyler rolled down the window as Tracey walked up to the car.

"Why're you in a normal cop car?" Tracey asked her father.

Tracey noticed the bandage on Tyler's forehead.

"What happened to you?" Tracey asked her father.

"Get in," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I can't, I have plans for today," Tracey told her father.

"Well you'll have to delay those plans for a few minutes," Tyler told Tracey.

Tracey groaned in annoyance and opened the door. Tracey sat down in the car next to her father as the window was rolled up.

"What're you doing here?" Tracey asked her father.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Tyler told Tracey.

"Alright, fire away," Tracey said as she sat her bag in the floorboard.

"I found something in Landon's pocket when I took him to the hospital the other day," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes widened as she looked away from her father.

"It's odd, because it looked exactly like that gem your grandfather gave you when you were little," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I'm sure Landon just bought one at the store before he moved here," Tracey said nervously to her father.

"Except here's something I want to know," Tyler said to Tracey. "Why was Landon in the city while it was being attacked?"

"Weren't you there too?" Tracey asked her father.

"That's my job to be there Tracey!" Tyler shouted at Tracey. "I'm starting to think working at the Youth Center isn't your only after school activity,"

"Geez, have you slept at all or are you just in a bad mood?" Tracey asked her father.

"Don't change the subject," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Look, I don't know how Landon got that stone, but I think you should go home and get some rest," Tracey said as she opened the door.

Tracey got out of the car and walked away as Tyler watched her walk away in the rearview mirror.

"Dad, what the hell did you give my daughter?" Tyler wondered.

People in front of the school began running away screaming as Tyler laid back in his seat. Tyler quickly leaned back up and saw people running off screaming.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

The door next to Tyler was torn off by Talon Ranger. Tyler gasped in astonishment as Talon Ranger grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the car.

"I know someone you're looking for detective," Talon Ranger said to Tyler. "And I know what secret your little girl is hiding from you,"

"Leave her alone!" Tyler shouted at Talon Ranger as he struggled to break his grip.

"After today, she won't be alive to tell the tale of this city's destruction," Talon Ranger told Tyler.

Tyler screamed in anger as Talon Ranger lifted him into the air. Talon Ranger slammed Tyler on the hood of the car and walked away laughing evilly leaving Tyler's motionless body on the hood.

Sledge walked into the control room of his ship and saw Wrench, Poisandra, Curio and a one of the prisoners waiting for him. Sledge walked over and sat down in his chair and turned towards the others.

"Wrench, who is this one?" Sledge asked Wrench as he looked over at the new alien.

"This is Wish Star, and his powers are outstanding!" Wrench told Sledge.

"What does he do?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"I grant wishes for anyone in need, but they also face a lethal consequence after their wish comes true," Wish Star told Sledge.

"Curio, wish for something," Sledge said to Curio.

"Why me?" Curio said nervously.

"Do it!" Sledge shouted at Curio.

"I wish I had a puppy!" Curio shouted s he chuckled.

The tags hanging on Wish Star suddenly began glowing as a puppy appeared in Curio's arms.

"It's adorable!" Poisandra said as she began petting the puppy.

The puppy jumped out of Curio's arms and landed on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Curio said in confusion.

The puppy began growing as it transformed into a wolf. The wolf began snarling at Curio as it continued growing.

"That's one mean wolf," Curio said in horror as the door behind him opened.

Curio took off running out of the room screaming in horror as the wolf chased after him.

"There's more where that came from master," Wish Star said to Sledge.

"Yeah, we already let Wish Star go test his powers earlier," Wrench told Sledge.

"And how did that go?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"Very good sir," Wrench told Sledge.

Wish Star pulled one of the tags off his body and revealed it to Sledge.

"I will use these tags to get the Rangers to make wishes that will bring doom upon them," Wish Star told Sledge.

"Good, now get going before those Rangers find a new holder for the Purple Energem," Sledge said to Wish Star as he turned away.

Wish Star walked out of the room snickering. Poisandra then walked over to Sledge's chair.

"Sledge, if Wish Star fails, I'm leaving," Poisandra said to Sledge.

"What?" Sledge said in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Poisandra shouted in annoyance.

Poisandra stormed out of the room and left Wrench alone with Sledge.

"Don't worry Sledge, I'll make sure we get an Energem and keep Poisandra here," Wrench told Sledge.

"You better," Sledge said to Wrench as he turned away.

Tracey was walking down the street on her way to meet the others when her phone began going off. Tracey pulled out her phone and looked down at the screen and saw that it was her father calling her.

"For crying out loud, can he just leave me alone," Tracey said in annoyance as she ignored the call.

Tracey put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking and passed by an alley. Talon Ranger silently walked out of the alley and fired a blast from his morpher at a parked car. The car instantly exploded and surprised Tracey. Tracey turned around and saw Talon Ranger aiming his morpher across the street.

"Hello Red Ranger," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"Great, not now," Tracey said as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Oh, we're not going to fight here," Talon Ranger said as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked Talon Ranger.

"Come to the park," Talon Ranger said to Tracey. "We'll finish things once and for all there,"

Talon Ranger walked into an alley as Tracey stood by and watched him escape.

"I better contact the others," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dinocom.

"Oh, no you don't," Fury said to Tracey as he walked out behind her.

Tracey turned around and gasped as Fury punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. Fury picked up Tracey and carried her away on his shoulder. Tracey's cellphone fell out of her pocket and landed on the sidewalk as Fury carried her down the street.

Eli was standing away from the others who were sitting at a table in the food court in the mall. Eli put his Dinocom back in his pocket and groaned in frustration as he walked back over to the others.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Sam asked Eli.

"No, nothing," Eli said as he sighed.

"I guess her dad really needed her or something," Nathan said to Eli.

"Try calling her cellphone then," Tyson told Eli.

"I did ten minutes ago and I haven't heard from her," Eli told Tyson.

"Well she has the Purple Energem on her," Dante told the others. "Without it we can't do anything,"

Sam looked over and saw a woman standing at a cart with colorful tags hanging off of it.

"What is that?" Sam asked the others.

"That's some weird woman who claims her cards can grant wishes," Nathan told Sam.

"I want to go try it out," Sam said as she rose to her feet.

"Hang on, I want to go too!" Dante said as he quickly got up.

"Guys, now's not the time for toying around," Tyson said to Dante and Sam as they walked away.

"Chill out, just let them have fun for a minute," Eli told Tyson.

Sam and Dante walked up to the cart and signed a wish on their cards and put them in the box.

"What did you wish for?" Dante asked Sam.

"I'm not telling you," Sam said to Dante as she looked at him in disgust.

As Sam and Dante walked away the woman began smirking.

"I hope your wishes come true," The woman said as she walked away.

Dante sat back down across the table from Nathan as something caught Nathan's attention.

"Hey Dante," Nathan said to Dante.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dante asked Nathan.

"I think that girl back there is eyeing you," Nathan told Dante.

Dante turned around and saw a girl sitting with her friends giggling as she stared back at Dante. Dante began smiling as he rose from his seat.

"I can't believe it!" Dante said in amazement. "It actually came true!"

"Dante?" Tyson said in confusion as he watched Dante walk away.

Dante walked over to the girl's table and placed his hand on the table as he leaned towards her.

"How're you doing?" Dante asked the girl as he smiled.

"She was fine until you walked up," Someone said to Dante from behind.

Dante turned around and saw a large muscled man standing behind him. The smile on Dante's face slowly disappeared.

"Hey big guy, I wasn't doing anything to your friends here," Dante told the man.

The man grabbed Dante and picked him up over his shoulders.

"Let's not get physical okay!" Dante said in horror as the man carried him over to a garbage can.

The man tossed Dante into the garbage can face first and walked off laughing. The garbage can tumbled over with Dante still in it. Dante crawled out of the garbage can in pain with garbage all over him.

"What was that?" Dante asked himself.

Nathan ran over to Dante and helped him up. Nathan's face then turned pale as he covered his nose.

"I think you should go clean up," Nathan said in disgust.

"You think?" Dante said sarcastically as he raised his arms up.

Dante walked away embarrassed and headed for the bathroom.

"Poor Dante," Sam said in concern as Nathan walked back over to them.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tyson said to Sam.

People began cheering loudly over near a prize car on display. The Rangers looked over at the commotion and saw a man with a microphone standing on the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner for this beautiful vehicle," The man said as he pulled a card out of his pocket.

The crowd then went silent as he opened the card up.

"And the winner is…" The man said as he began smiling. "Asami Yamamoto!"

Sam's jaw dropped in disbelief as everyone turned towards her.

"Did that just happen?" Eli asked Nathan and Tyson.

"I think so," Nathan said as Sam rose to her feet and began walking towards the stage.

Tyson looked up at the ceiling and saw something moving around.

"Sam!" Tyson shouted as he quickly got up.

Tyson tackled Sam as a light fixture fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor where Sam was standing. Sam looked at the light fixture in horror as Tyson helped her up.

"Thanks Tyson," Sam said to Tyson.

"Oh wait, Ms. Yamamoto only won a fifteen dollar gift card to Bubba's BBQ not the car," The man on stage said to the crowd.

Sam screamed in horror as a woman walked up to her holding an envelope. The woman handed the envelope to Tyson and walked back to the stage as Sam cried.

"Something's not right," Tyson said to Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked Tyson.

"I have a feeling those wishes you and Dante made have something to do with this," Tyson said to Sam.

"Guys, we need to head outside now!" Eli shouted to Tyson and Sam.

Tyson and Sam ran back over to Eli as Dante came walking up drying his hands off with a paper towel.

"What's the matter?" Dante asked everyone.

"Alan just sent me a message saying that there's an alien out in the city right now," Eli told them.

"Alright, then let's go take care of him," Tyson said to Eli.

"What about Tracey?" Nathan asked Eli.

"I'm sure she'll get the message too," Eli said as he walked away.

The Rangers left the mall and headed for the city where the alien was attacking.

Talon Ranger walked over to Tracey who was unconscious and sitting against a tree in the park. Talon Ranger knelt down in front of her and began snickering.

"It's time for you to wake up," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

Tracey's eyes slowly began to open. Tracey noticed Talon Ranger sitting in front of her.

"Where did you take me?" Tracey asked Talon Ranger.

"Settle down, you're just in the park," Talon Ranger told Tracey as he rose back to his feet. "The place where you'll die,"

Tracey slowly rose to her feet and pulled out a Dino Charger.

"No one's going to die today," Tracey told Talon Ranger as her morpher appeared in her other hand.

"We'll see," Talon Ranger said as he backed away from Tracey.

Tracey quickly inserted the Dino Charger into her morpher and instantly morphed in front of Talon Ranger.

"Only one Ranger will walk out alive," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his saber.

"I need to give it my all this time," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey then pulled out her Dino Saber and took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"The time has come!" Talon Ranger shouted as he swung his saber at Tracey.

Tracey blocked Talon Ranger's saber with her own saber and began pushing him back.

"You're not giving it all you've got are you?" Tracey asked Talon Ranger as she backed off.

"Don't make me," Talon Ranger said as he began firing blasts at Tracey from his morpher.

Tracey quickly knocked the blasts away using her Dino Saber.

"I know there's light inside of you somewhere," Tracey said to Talon Ranger as she began firing her morpher blasts at him.

Talon Ranger ran away from the blasts and leapt behind a tree for cover.

"So you're hiding now!" Tracey shouted as she stopped firing.

"Hell no!" Talon Ranger shouted as he ran out from behind the tree firing blasts at Tracey.

Tracey began flipping backwards and easily dodged the blasts. Tracey's saber began glowing as she landed back on her feet.

"Dino Saber!" Tracey shouted as she fired two energy slashes from her saber at Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger struck one of the slashes with his saber and sent it slicing through a tree nearby.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine!" Talon Ranger shouted as he dodged the second slash.

"Dino Steel!" Tracey shouted as she activated Dino Steel Mode.

Tracey took off running as the spiked armor appeared down her right arm and the T-Rex Smasher appeared in her right hand.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as she went to punch Talon Ranger with her weapon.

Talon Ranger evaded the weapon and kicked Tracey in the chest sending her skidding across the ground.

"Don't tell me you need your friends to stop me," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"Even though we're a team, I don't need them to stop you," Tracey said as she rose back to her feet.

Tracey leapt into the air and threw a punch with the T-Rex Smasher forward causing a blast to fire out of the T-Rex Smasher towards Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger jumped back and barely dodged the blast. The blast exploded once it hit the ground and blew Talon Ranger back. Talon Ranger landed on his feet as Tracey landed back on the ground.

"Spino Charger!" Talon Ranger shouted as he inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher. "Spino Blast!"

Talon Ranger fired a blast from his morpher at Tracey resembling his Spino Zord's head.

"Oh shoot!" Tracey shouted as the blast came closer.

The blast hit Tracey and filled the area with smoke.

"That's the end of you!" Talon Ranger shouted.

An orange spiral shot out of the smoke cloud and went flying towards Talon Ranger. The spiral struck Talon Ranger and sent him crashing into a tree. Tracey stopped spinning and revealed herself in Dino Armor X Mode.

"Dino Armor X!" Tracey shouted as Talon Ranger rose back to his feet laughing.

"Interesting, I thought only the Black Ranger mastered that power," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"I don't need to master any of my powers, I just need to believe in myself," Tracey said as she began firing blasts at Talon Ranger from her morpher.

Talon Ranger evaded the blasts and transformed his saber into a boomerang-like weapon.

"Eat this!" Talon Ranger shouted as he hurled the weapon towards Tracey.

The weapon struck Tracey and sent her crashing through a picnic table behind her.

"Ugh, I didn't see that coming," Tracey said as she powered down from Dino Armor X Mode.

The other Rangers ran out into the streets morphed and ready to go and found a group of Vivix storming the streets along with a new alien.

"Great, who's this guy?" Dante asked the others.

"My name is Wish Star and from what I've heard, it's been a bad day for you and the Pink Ranger," Wish Star said to Dante.

"I knew those wishes had something to do with what happened earlier," Tyson said as he pulled out his Ptera Saber.

"Vivix, give these Rangers hell!" Wish Star shouted as the Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

Tyson dashed forward as his wings extended and flew into the horde of Vivix. Tyson struck down the entire horde of Vivix with one slash and destroyed them.

"We don't have time to deal with your foot soldiers," Tyson said to Wish Star.

"Fine, then I will take you on myself," Wish Star said as he began walking towards Tyson.

Wish Star pulled off one of the tags from his body and wrote on it.

"I wish the Gold Ranger was so weak that he couldn't lift his saber," Wish Star said as the tag began glowing.

The Ptera Saber suddenly began glowing in Tyson's hand.

"What the!" Tyson shouted in astonishment as he began struggling to keep the Ptera Saber lifted.

The Ptera Saber fell to the ground as Wish Star walked up to Tyson and quickly struck him aside. Tyson fell to the ground as Wish Star began laughing.

"You Rangers cannot stop me when I have the power to grant wishes," Wish Star said to the Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Dante shouted as he began firing his morpher at Wish Star.

"I wish the Black Ranger was a terrible gunman," Wish Star said as he wrote on one of the tags.

The blasts Dante fired flew past Wish Star stunning Dante.

"Whoa, I'm terrible!" Dante shouted in disbelief.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work on me!" Nathan shouted as he ran after Wish Star.

"I wish the Green Ranger was a lousy swordsman!" Wish Star shouted as he signed another tag.

Nathan leapt forward and struck Wish Star with his saber. Wish Star fell to the ground in pain as Eli and Sam ran up behind Nathan.

"How?" Wish Star said in confusion.

"It's easy, I don't believe in wishes," Nathan said to Wish Star.

"Nice going Nathan," Eli said to Nathan as he patted on his shoulder.

"Then I don't believe in it either," Tyson said as he went to pick up the Ptera Saber.

Tyson grabbed the handle of his saber and began struggling to pick it up. Tyson then screamed loudly as he pulled the Ptera Saber off the ground.

"Dino Steel!" Eli, Sam and Nathan shouted as they activated Dino Steel Mode.

"Now put them together!" Eli shouted as he combined the Stego Shield with the Tricera Drill and Raptor Claw.

"Triple Spike!" The Rangers shouted as Wish Star rose back to his feet.

"Ptera Saber, Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he struck Wish Star from behind with his saber as it was surrounded by electricity.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Wish Star.

The blast hit Wish Star as Eli went running towards him.

"Triple Spike, Final Strike!" Eli shouted as he struck Wish Star with the Triple Spike.

"I wish that wasn't so easy for you!" Wish Star shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Good job guys," Eli said to the others as they gathered up around him.

"Don't start congratulating just yet," Nathan told Eli as a blast hit Wish Star's body.

Wish Star rose from the ground and grew into a giant alien.

"I'm back again to grant you Rangers the worst wishes possible!" Wish Star shouted as he laughed evilly.

Talon Ranger and Tracey were still in the park battling each other for one final battle. The two Rangers struck each other with their sabers and were blown away from each other by the attacks. The two Rangers fell to the ground in pain and began struggling to get up.

"I'm not going down this easily," Talon Ranger said as he made it to his feet.

"Neither am I," Tracey said to Talon Ranger as she rose to her feet.

"Face it, you can't beat me," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve," Tracey said as she pulled out another Dino Charger.

"No, not that one!" Talon Ranger said in horror.

"Dino Drive!" Tracey shouted as she activated the Charger and transformed into Dino Drive Mode.

Tracey quickly combined her Dino Saber and morpher together and formed the Dino Blade Blaster.

"This is it!" Tracey shouted as she fired a powerful blast at Talon Ranger.

"No!" Talon Ranger shouted as the blast hit him.

Tracey watched Talon Ranger fall to his knees from the attack as sparks began flying off of his chest.

"I win," Tracey said as she turned away from Talon Ranger.

A blast came flying at Tracey and struck her in the back. Tracey fell to the ground and powered down from Dino Drive Mode.

"What the heck?" Tracey said in confusion as Talon Ranger began laughing.

"I'm not finished yet," Talon Ranger said as he slowly rose back to his feet with his morpher in hand.

"Damn it," Tracey said as she punched the ground in frustration.

Tracey rose back to her feet and inserted a Dino Charger into her morpher.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" The two Rangers shouted as they fired blasts at each other.

Tyler ran up to the scene and saw the blasts hit the two Rangers causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh no!" Tyler said in horror as he saw the two Rangers lying on the ground injured.

Talon Ranger slowly leaned up and saw Tracey stumbling to get back to her feet.

"Come on, I know you still have fight left in you," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"Don't make me do this," Tracey said to Talon Ranger.

"Stop this right now!" Tyler shouted as he ran out into the battlefield.

"Dad!" Tracey said to herself in astonishment.

"You two are going to kill each other if you keep fighting like this," Tyler said to the Rangers.

"That's the plan old man," Talon Ranger told Tyler as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't want to hear another word from you!" Tyler shouted at Talon Ranger. "I know who you truly are under that helmet,"

Talon Ranger gasped in astonishment.

"How does dad know?" Tracey asked herself.

"And the same goes for you Tracey," Tyler said to Tracey as he looked over at her.

Tracey gasped as Talon Ranger began snickering.

"So you did know about her?" Talon Ranger said to Tyler.

"Alex, I know you're in there," Tyler said to Talon Ranger.

"Alex!" Tracey said as she looked over at Talon Ranger.

"Shut up!" Talon Ranger shouted at Tyler. "I'm not that brat!"

"Yes you are," Tyler said to Talon Ranger.

"No I'm not!" Talon Ranger shouted as he quickly aimed his morpher at Tyler and fired at him.

Tyler's eyes widened as the blast came towards him. Tracey shoved her father out of the way and was hit by the blast causing her to demorph. Tracey fell to the ground unconscious as the two Energems in her passion fell out of her pocket. The Red Energem began glowing along with Tracey's body.

"What's happening?" Tyler said in confusion.

"The bond has been broken," Talon Ranger said to Tyler.

"You monster!" Tyler shouted at Talon Ranger.

"And you're next," Talon Ranger said as he aimed his morpher at Tyler.

Fury walked up behind Talon Ranger and struck him across the back with his sword as it was glowing with electricity.

"You bastard!" Talon Ranger shouted at Fury as he fell to the ground.

Talon Ranger suddenly demorphed and revealed Alex lying on the ground unconscious. Fury picked up the Talon Energem and threw it out into the distance.

"This is the end of the Talon Ranger," Fury said as he walked past Alex.

Tyler looked over at Fury and saw him walking towards Tracey.

"Stay away from her!" Tyler shouted at Fury.

Fury looked at Tyler and began laughing.

"Be quiet!" Fury shouted as he fired a blast at Tyler.

The blast hit Tyler in the chest and blew him back to the ground unconscious.

"I did it Sledge," Fury said to himself. "I got two Energems for you!"

Fury teleported away and left Alex, Tracey and Tyler lying on the ground unconscious as he laughed evilly.

The Plesio Charge Megazord landed in the city in front of Wish Star and began firing blasts at him. The blasts hit Wish Star and caused him to stumble back away from the Megazord.

"Those blasts won't take me down that easily!" Wish Star shouted at the Rangers.

"Then let's see if this one will," Tyson said to Wish Star.

"Galactic Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord fired a powerful blast from the mouth of the Plesio Zord.

The blast struck Wish Star and sent him falling to the ground.

"I wish this didn't happen!" Wish Star shouted as he exploded.

"That was a little too easy to be honest," Nathan said to the others.

"You're right," Eli said as his Dinocom began going off.

Eli pulled his Dinocom off his belt and turned it on.

"Alan, what's the matter?" Eli asked him.

"It's terrible," Alan said to Eli. "Tracey and Talon Ranger just had a hellacious battle in the park, and Tracey's father was involved,"

"That doesn't sound good," Tyson said to the others.

"We'll head out there right away and check on them," Eli said to Alan as he nodded.

Eli put his Dinocom away and ran out of the cockpit with the other Rangers.

The Rangers ran out into the park and saw Tracey and Tyler lying on the ground unconscious. Eli and Nathan ran up to Tracey to check on her.

"Tracey!" Eli shouted at her as he began shaking her.

"Careful, she could be hurt," Nathan said to Eli.

Tracey's eyes slowly opened and she noticed Eli and Nathan standing above her.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked Tracey.

"Yeah," Tracey said as she slowly leaned up.

Tracey quickly turned around and saw Sam and Dante checking on her father.

"What happened out here?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Talon Ranger and Fury attacked me in the city when I was on my way to meet up with you guys and I was brought here," Tracey told the others. "I almost had Talon Ranger defeated but he wouldn't stay down,"

"But how did your father get involved in this?" Sam asked Tracey.

"He tried to stop us and he knew I was a Ranger somehow," Tracey told the others.

"That's not good," Eli said as he looked over at Tyler.

"And there's one other thing Eli," Tracey said to Eli.

"What is it?" Eli asked Tracey.

"It was Alex," Tracey said to Eli as she looked down in disbelief.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Eli said in confusion.

"Talon Ranger is Alex," Tracey said to Eli.

Eli's eyes widened in disbelief as he began backing away from Tracey.

"No, that can't be true," Eli said as he backed up against a tree.

"I'm sorry," Tracey said to Eli as Nathan helped her up.

Tracey began filling inside her pockets and noticed something.

"Oh no!" Tracey said in horror.

"What is it?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"The Red and Purple Energems are gone!" Tracey said in horror.

"Yeah and so is Alex," Tyler said to Tracey as Sam and Dante helped him over to the others.

"Great, he took the Energems," Dante said as he sighed.

"No, it wasn't Alex, it was that lion man," Tyler told Dante.

"Fury," Tyson said as he clenched his fist.

"Yeah, he backstabbed Alex and took his powers away from him," Tyler told the Rangers.

"We need to get back to the base and figure out what to do about this," Tyson said to everyone.

"Go ahead, but I'm going to go find Alex," Eli said to the others.

"No, you're coming with us," Tyson said to Eli.

"Tyson's right, getting those two Energems back is more important than finding Alex right now," Sam told Eli.

Eli groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but once we get those Energems back, we're finding Alex," Eli said to the others.

"Are you okay dad?" Tracey asked her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you guys better hurry before things get worse," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey nodded as the others began walking away. Tracey took off behind the others and left Tyler alone in the park.

"Good luck guys," Tyler said as he turned away.

Fury walked into Sledge's control room and walked out in front of Sledge. Fury then knelt down in front of Sledge and revealed the Red and Purple Energems in his hand.

"Excellent job Fury, I knew you had it in you for once," Sledge said to Fury as he took the Energems from him.

"What now?" Fury asked Sledge.

"I use the Rangers own power against them and take the other Energems from them by force!" Sledge shouted as he plugged the Purple Energem into his blaster.

Sledge walked over to the magna beam console and opened a small hatch on it. Sledge plugged the Red Energem into the slot and closed the hatch.

"Soon, all ten of the Energems will be mine!" Sledge shouted as he began laughing evilly.

Fury began snickering as he walked out of the room and left Sledge alone.

Out in the woods outside of Angel Grove, Alex was walking through the woods with a cut across his back. Blood was running down his back making him grow weaker with every step he took. Alex leaned against a tree as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I can't stay in Angel Grove after what I've done," Alex said to himself as he continued walking.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Chaotic Climax

Down in the base, Tracey was lying on a table being examined by a device Alan was holding in his hand. The others were standing by watching Alan scan Tracey's body with the device. Alan turned off the device and sighed as he stepped away from the table.

"Well, you're not injured at all," Alan told Tracey as he sat the device down at his desk.

"But am I still bonded to the Red Energem?" Tracey asked Alan as she leaned up.

"No, not anymore," Alan told Tracey as he turned away.

Tracey looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Dante asked Alan.

"It's obvious, we go get the Red and Purple Energems back," Eli told Dante.

"We can't just do that though," Tyson said to Eli. "That would be suicide going straight up to Sledge's ship without an actual plan,"

"Then you guys better think of something without me," Tracey said to the others as she hopped off the table.

"You're still a member of our team Tracey," Sam said to Tracey.

"Yeah, Alan and Keeper don't have Energems and they're still on our team too," Nathan told Tracey.

"Thanks, but at least those two have a reason to stay on the team," Tracey said as she began walking away.

"So do you," Dante said to Tracey.

"No Dante, I don't," Tracey said as she walked up to the door.

"You're just going to leave?" Eli asked Tracey.

"What else is there for me to do?" Tracey said as she opened the door.

Tracey looked at the doorway and saw Landon standing on the other side.

"I heard what happened, so I came to check on you guys," Landon said to everyone as he walked in the room.

"Well, Talon Ranger is finally gone, but we lost two of the Energems," Dante told Landon.

"That's not good," Landon said as he sat down next to Nathan.

Landon looked over at Tracey and saw her beginning to walk out the door.

"Don't leave just yet," Landon said to Tracey.

Tracey slowly turned around and sighed.

"And what do you have to say?" Tracey asked Landon.

"I thought you wanted to find grandpa?" Landon asked Tracey.

"I do and I don't have to be a Ranger to do that," Tracey told Landon.

Landon began chuckling.

"And how do you know that to be exact?" Landon asked Tracey.

Tracey groaned in annoyance and walked back into the base.

"I think you have something planned already," Tracey said to Landon.

"I do, but for it to work, Sledge will have to send down one of his goons to Earth," Landon told everyone.

"I'm lost," Dante said in confusion.

"So you want one of us to take the transport pod the alien will arrive in?" Nathan asked Landon.

"Exactly," Landon said as he pointed at Nathan.

"Well, Sledge could send someone down to announce a threat now that he has two Energems in his possession," Alan said as he began thinking to himself.

"But who do we choose to send to Sledge's ship?" Eli asked Alan.

"I don't know, but we can't all go in case something happens on Earth," Alan told Eli.

"Fine, I'll stay for the rest of the day in case Sledge does show up, but after today I'm done if we don't get the Energems back," Tracey said to everyone.

Sledge stormed into the hangar inside his ship where Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio and a horde of Vivix were waiting. Sledge revealed the blaster in his hand with the Purple Energem inside of it as he stepped in front of his allies.

"Soon my friends, the Earth will belong to us," Sledge said as he clenched his fist.

Everyone in the hangar began cheering as Sledge chuckled.

"With two Energems in my possession, I will destroy the remaining Power Rangers and take their Energems from their cold dead bodies!" Sledge shouted to everyone.

"We won't quit until every last Ranger stops breathing!" Fury shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

Everyone in the hangar began screaming again as Sledge walked through the crowd towards a pod.

"Now let's take this battle to Earth and finish Keeper and his allies off once and for all!" Sledge shouted as the door to his pod opened up.

Sledge entered his pod as the Vivix began entering their pods. Wrench walked up to his pod and opened it as Fury stepped into his nearby.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Wrench shouted as he stepped into his pod.

"You first m'lady ," Curio said to Poisandra as he opened the pod.

"Thank you," Poisandra said to Curio as she stepped into the pod.

Curio jumped into the pod with Poisandra as pods began flying off the ship and headed towards Earth. Poisandra started laughing as the pod her and Curio were in flew off towards Earth along with the remaining ships.

In Angel Grove, Tyler and Pete were sitting in their patrol car listening to the cop radio. Suddenly, the sky began darkening as blasts began hitting the buildings around the area. Tyler quickly stepped out of the car and saw pods fly by firing at the buildings.

"Not this again!" Tyler said in horror.

"What the hell is going on?" Pete said in confusion.

"Stay here and contact the station," Tyler told Pete as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked Tyler.

"Just do it!" Tyler shouted back at Pete as he ran off.

Pete sighed as he pulled the mic from the radio. Vivix landed in front of the car and caught Pete's attention. Pete dropped the microphone in horror and locked the car doors.

"I hope that can hold them long enough," Pete said to himself.

Down in the base, Alan ran over to his computer as the alarms were going crazy. Videos of pods from Sledge's ship appeared on the monitor and showed them destroying buildings in the city. Tracey looked over at the monitor in horror and began walking towards Alan's desk.

"This is worse than just a threat," Eli said to the others.

"Yeah, I think Sledge wants to end it all right now," Nathan said as he got up.

"We can't let him," Dante said to the others.

"Then get out there and start taking those aliens down," Alan said to the Rangers.

"What about me?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Find a way to get to Sledge's ship with Landon," Alan told Tracey.

"Alright," Tracey said as she nodded.

Keeper walked into the room with a determined look on his face.

"I will go too," Keeper said to everyone. "Leave Sledge to me,"

"Keeper, that's insane!" Alan said to Keeper.

"Alan, the Rangers will need all the help they can get," Keeper told Alan.

"And what if something happens to you?" Alan asked Keeper.

"I will be fine," Keeper said to Alan as he walked out of the base.

Alan sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, get going," Alan said to the Rangers. "If you need the zords, the T-Rex Zord should still work as long as the Chargers have energy in them,"

"Alright, let's show Sledge that he made a mistake by attacking our city," Tyson said to the others as he walked towards the door.

Another alarm began going off on the computer and caught Alan's attention. Alan gasped as the Rangers turned towards him.

"This doesn't look good," Alan said to the Rangers.

"What is it now?" Dante asked Alan.

"Sledge and his higher-ups are spread out through the city," Alan told the Rangers.

"Four groups," Nathan said as he saw the videos on the monitor. "Five counting the group of nothing but Vivix and Spikeballs,"

"So how do we do this?" Eli asked Alan.

"I'll take Fury out," Tyson said to the others.

"I still have a score to settle with Wrench," Dante told Alan.

"Fine, you two can go after them," Alan said to Dante and Tyson.

Eli looked closely at Sledge's video and saw Christa huddled in a group of civilians cowering in horror as Sledge destroyed structures in the area using the power of the Purple Energem.

"Sledge is mine," Eli told Alan.

"I thought Keeper was taking care of him?" Sam told Eli.

"I don't care, Christa is in Sledge's area," Eli said as he pointed at the screen.

"Then I'll go with you and help Keeper take Sledge down and save her," Nathan told Eli.

"Thanks man," Eli said to Nathan.

"And that leaves Poisandra and Curio for me," Sam said as she looked over at the video showing Poisandra and Curio messing with a cop car.

Alan looked at the video with Poisandra as she began laughing.

"Come out and play officer!" Curio shouted as he laughed evilly.

"I need backup now!" Pete shouted into the radio's microphone.

Alan's eyes widened as he began gritting his teeth.

"Alan, is something wrong?" Sam asked Alan.

"I might need to step out of the lab for once," Alan said as he stepped away from the computer.

Tracey looked over at the video and saw Poisandra stomping on the hood of the cop car.

"Alan, what's your last name?" Tracey asked Alan.

Alan stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"Ferguson," Alan said as he looked down at the floor.

"Pete's your father, that's why you're going out there!" Tracey said to Alan.

"That's right," Alan said as he turned towards Tracey. "I left my parents five years ago and told them I was moving to New York,"

"You lied to them?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Not really," Alan said to Tyson. "I was going to move, but when I was on my way to the bus stop, I met Keeper,"

"You wanted to stay here and help Keeper find the Energems," Sam said to Alan.

"Yeah, and a few years later, we met Dante," Alan told Sam.

"How're you supposed to help fight those guys out there anyway?" Eli asked Alan.

"Trust me, I can handle a couple of Vivix," Alan said as he walked out the door. "Now let's get out there before we lose someone close to us,"

Everyone left the base and left Tracey and Landon standing in the base alone. Tracey looked over where her Red Energem used to sit between the crystals and sighed.

"Come on, we're needed out there," Landon said to Tracey as he patted on her shoulder.

Tracey and Landon left the base as the lights turned off.

Alex was sitting at the entrance of a cave outside of Angel Grove. Alex looked over towards the city and saw smoke rising into the air. Alex sighed as he looked away in shame.

"It's my fault," Alex said to himself as his eyes began watering. "Sledge wouldn't have those Energems had I not injured the Red Ranger,"

Alex rose to his feet and walked deeper into the cave where he couldn't see the city.

Vivix were surrounding the group of civilians as Sledge began firing his blaster at the buildings around him. Sledge started laughing evilly as people were screaming and crying in horror.

"That's right you pathetic humans, watch your city burn!" Sledge shouted as he continued firing.

"Someone needs to do something!" A man in the crowd shouted.

A Vivix walked up to the man and smacked him across the face with its blaster. The man fell to the ground in front of Christa holding his face in pain. Christa looked up at the Vivix and saw it turn away.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" Christa asked herself.

Sledge lowered his blaster as he looked down the street at something approaching him.

"So, you come out of hiding just to take me on?" Sledge said to Keeper as he walked up.

"No, I came here to take back what's mine," Keeper said as he removed his hood.

"Keep those weak humans back," Sledge said to the Vivix as he aimed his blaster at Keeper.

"You're not going to defeat me using the power of the Energems," Keeper said to Sledge.

"We'll see about that," Sledge said as he began charging the blaster.

"That weirdo's insane!" A woman said to the other people around her.

"This is the end of you Keeper!" Sledge shouted as he fired his blaster.

The blast flew towards Keeper as Sledge began laughing. Keeper prepared for the blast to hit as someone leapt out in front of him.

"Stego Shield!" Eli shouted as he blocked the blast with his shield.

"What!" Sledge shouted in astonishment.

Eli deflected the blast into the sky where it exploded. Nathan ran up next to Eli and pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Keeper, we're not letting you fight this guy alone," Nathan said to Keeper.

"Rangers, I will be fine without your assistance," Keeper said to Nathan and Eli.

"We're a team, we're not just going to sit back and watch you get hurt or die," Eli told Keeper.

"So you couldn't leave the Rangers out of our fight?" Sledge asked Keeper.

"You're fighting us now Sledge," Eli said to Sledge as he took off running towards him.

"You will regret this if you survive!" Sledge shouted as he fired a blast at Eli.

Eli slid underneath the blast and kept running towards Sledge. Nathan struck the blast with his saber and deflected it into the sky.

"Your aim is off!" Eli shouted as he swung his Dino Saber at Sledge.

Sledge caught the saber with his other hand and kicked Eli aside. Eli jumped back to his feet and saw Christa horrified with other people being held captive by the Vivix.

"Come on Blue Ranger, is that all you can do?" Sledge asked Eli. "Give me all you've got!"

"Fine!" Eli shouted as he threw the Stego Shield at Sledge.

The Stego Shield hit Sledge in the face and stunned him.

"Ugh, you brat!" Sledge shouted in anger a she held his face.

"Dino Saber!" Eli shouted as he struck Sledge with his Dino Saber.

Sledge grabbed onto Eli as he wrapped his arms around Eli's waist.

"You'll pay for damaging me!" Sledge shouted as he began squeezing tighter on Eli.

Eli began screaming in pain as Sledge continued squeezing him.

"Nathan, Eli needs your help," Keeper said to Nathan.

"I'm on it," Nathan said to Keeper as he took off running towards Sledge.

"I'm going to squeeze you until your head pops!" Sledge shouted as he squeezed even tighter causing Eli to scream even louder.

Sledge looked over and saw Nathan running towards him.

"Fine, you can have him back!" Sledge shouted as he hurled Eli at Nathan.

Eli's body hit Nathan causing the two Rangers to fall to the ground. Sledge aimed his blaster at the Rangers and began laughing evilly.

"Now to obtain two more Energems!" Sledge shouted as the blaster began charging.

"I can't let this happen!" Keeper shouted as he began running towards Eli and Nathan.

"Goodbye Power Brats!" Sledge shouted as he fired his blaster at Nathan and Eli.

"No!" Christa shouted in horror.

"I won't be able to make it in time!" Keeper shouted in horror as he continued running towards the Rangers.

Poisandra and Curio were banging on the cop car laughing as Pete screamed in horror inside the car. Sam and Alan ran up to the area and saw Vivix guarding Poisandra and Curio.

"You think you can get me to the car?" Alan asked Sam.

"Oh yeah," Sam said as she activated Dino Steel.

Curio turned around and saw Sam running towards him and Poisandra.

"Poisandra, we've got a problem!" Curio told Poisandra as he began tapping on her shoulder.

Poisandra looked over and saw Sam spiral through the Vivix striking them with the Tricera Drill.

"Get down there and do something!" Poisandra shouted as she shoved Curio off the car.

"What am I supposed to do?" Curio asked Poisandra.

"Fight her!" Poisandra shouted at Curio.

Curio turned towards Sam and groaned in determination.

"Come get me!" Curio shouted at Sam.

"Fine!" Sam shouted as she ran up and struck Curio with the drill.

Curio was sent flying into the air and crashed into the side of a building. Poisandra watched Curio fall to the ground and crash onto the sidewalk.

"Curio!" Poisandra shouted in concern as she jumped off the car and ran over to Curio.

"Now's your chance!" Sam shouted to Alan as she struck a Vivix with the Tricera Drill.

Alan began running towards the cop car where his father was trapped. Poisandra saw Alan running towards the car and fired a blast at him.

"Uh oh!" Alan shouted as the blast hit the ground in front of him and blew him back.

"Alan!" Sam shouted at Alan as she ran up to check on him.

"I'm fine, but Poisandra won't let me anywhere near that vehicle.

"Because the man in the vehicle is our friend and we won't let you take him from us," Poisandra told Sam and Alan.

"That man is my father!" Alan shouted at Poisandra.

"Oh, that makes things even better!" Poisandra said as she began clapping her hands.

"Alan, what the hell are you doing here?" Pete said in confusion as he noticed Alan outside.

"Hang on dad; I'll get you out of there!" Alan shouted to his father.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Sam shouted as she began firing blasts at Poisandra from her morpher.

Curio ran out in front of Poisandra and was hit by the blasts.

"Curio!" Poisandra shouted as Curio fell to the ground.

Poisandra knelt down to check on Curio as he lied on the ground.

"Poisandra, forgive me," Curio told Poisandra.

"For what?" Poisandra said in confusion. "You just saved me,"

"I'm weak," Curio said as he began sobbing.

"No, you're my hero," Poisandra said as she hugged Curio.

"Are we really going to just stand here and listen to this?" Sam asked Alan.

Poisandra helped Curio to his feet and began snickering.

"This was fun, but it's time for us to go," Poisandra said to Sam and Alan.

"Yeah and the cop can go to!" Curio shouted as he placed a bomb resembling Poisandra's face on the cop car.

"Goodbye!" Poisandra shouted as she took off running with Curio.

"Great, now we have a bomb to worry about," Sam said as she and Alan ran up to the car.

"Get me out of here!" Pete said to Sam and Alan. "They jammed the doors to where I can't open them!"

"Don't you have a gun?" Sam asked Pete.

"No, they took all my gear when they first showed up," Pete told Sam.

Alan took Sam's Dino Charge Morpher from her and walked over to a door.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked Alan.

"Blowing the lock off," Alan said as he shot the door handle.

Alan pulled the car door open as Sam looked over at the bomb.

"Alan, we have twenty seconds!" Sam shouted to Alan.

"Come on dad!" Alan said to his father as he reached for him.

Pete grabbed Alan's hand and began crawling across the car seat to the open door. Pete crawled out of the car and hugged Alan.

"Now's not the time for a reunion," Sam said to Pete and Alan.

Everyone took off running away from the car as the bomb began glowing.

"Get down!" Alan shouted as he dove to the ground with his father and Sam.

The cop car exploded into pieces and sent debris flying across the street. Alan rose to his feet and looked over at the remains of the car burning in flames.

"Why're you back here?" Pete asked Alan.

"I never left," Alan told his father.

"Then where have you been staying these past few years?" Pete asked Alan.

"I have an apartment," Alan told his father.

"Why didn't you tell me or your mother?" Pete asked Alan.

"Because I don't want you two involved with my job," Alan told Pete.

Pete looked over at Sam and saw her turn away.

"You work for them," Pete said to Alan as he pointed at Sam.

"Kind of, and being a detective is nothing compared to what I do," Alan said to his father.

"You're a Power Ranger," Pete said to Alan.

"No, I'm not," Alan said as he looked away from his father. "I just inform them if anything is happening,"

"Can't you guys do this later?" Sam asked Alan and Pete. "We need to get you to safety,"

"She's right, let's just talk about this later," Pete said to Alan.

"No, we're not going to talk about anything after this," Alan said as he walked away.

"Alan!" Pete shouted in concern at his son.

"Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe," Sam said to Pete.

"But I can't leave my son out here!" Pete told Sam.

"He'll be fine, trust me," Sam told Pete.

Pete sighed and began following Sam down the street to safety.

Wrench was standing by chuckling as he watched the Vivix around him destroying everything on the street. Wrench walked over to a fire hydrant and swiftly chopped the top off of it with his axe. As the water shot up into the air Wrench began laughing as people were screaming in horror.

"That's right, keep destroying everything!" Wrench shouted as he busted a window on a car with his axe.

A Vivix came walking out of a nearby store holding a girl by the hair. The girl was screaming in horror as the Vivix began dragging her towards Wrench.

"Look at this, you found me a pathetic Earthling to slice in half!" Wrench shouted in excitement.

"No, please don't!" The girl shouted in horror.

"You will make the perfect body to experiment on!" Wrench shouted as he raised his axe into the air.

"No!" The girl shouted as she closed her eyes.

A blast flew by Wrench and hit the Vivix holding onto the girl. The Vivix fell to the ground and faded away as Wrench turned around. Dante ran up to Wrench and dropkicked him in the chest. Dante fell to the ground next to the girl as Wrench stumbled away.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked the girl.

"Thank you," The girl said to Dante as she was helped to her feet.

"Get going before that guy comes after you again," Dante said to the girl.

"Thank you again," The girl said to Dante as she walked away.

Wrench turned towards Dante groaning in anger.

"How dare you interfere with my plans!" Wrench shouted at Dante as his eyes began watering.

"Are you seriously crying?" Dante asked Wrench.

"No!" Wrench shouted as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You will pay for what you did to me!"

"I'm the one that should be saying that to you," Dante said as he took his jacket off.

Dante tossed his jacket onto the sidewalk as he began walking towards Wrench.

"Do you not remember who I am?" Dante asked Wrench.

"You're the Black Ranger," Wrench told Dante.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," Dante said to Wrench.

Dante walked up to Wrench and punched him in the face. Dante shook the pain off of his fist as Wrench quickly rose back to his feet.

"I don't know anything else about you!" Wrench shouted at Dante as he held his face.

"You killed my parents you figlio di puttana!" Dante shouted as he kicked Wrench.

Wrench fell back against a car behind him.

"I've killed many people," Wrench told Dante.

"Then be glad the loved ones of those other people aren't here to kill you too," Dante said as he instantly morphed in front of Wrench.

Dante picked up Wrench's axe off the ground as he came up in front of Wrench.

"No, don't do it!" Wrench shouted in horror.

"This is for my parents!" Dante shouted as he went to strike Wrench with the axe.

Wrench rolled out of the way causing Dante to strike the hood of the car. Dante quickly turned around towards Wrench and was hit by multiple blasts from the Vivix that ran up to protect Wrench.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me!" Wrench shouted at Dante.

The smoke cleared and revealed Dante in Dino Drive Mode. Wrench gasped in astonishment as Dante aimed his morpher at Wrench.

"Vivix, do something!" Wrench shouted at the Vivix.

Dante began firing multiple blasts and destroyed the Vivix with ease.

"I'm not dealing with you anymore!" Wrench shouted as he ran off into an alley.

"Get back here you murderer!" Dante shouted as he chased after Wrench.

As Dante ran up to the alley a pod flew by overhead escaping from the area.

"Dammit!" Dante shouted in frustration as he kicked over a garbage can. "I had him!"

Dante leaned against a wall and slowly slid down to the ground as he demorphed and began crying.

Fury was alone deep in the city firing lightning blasts at the buildings surrounding him. Fury then looked over and saw people hiding in a store nearby and began snickering.

"It's time to fry," Fury said to the people as his sword began glowing.

Fury fired a lightning blast from his sword at the people in the building as he laughed evilly. Tyson ran out in front of the blast and absorbed the blast into the Ptera Saber.

"This belongs to you!" Tyson shouted as he fired the blast back at Fury.

Fury jumped out of the way of the blast as he snarled.

"So you came to play?" Fury asked Tyson.

"No, I came to make sure this is the last time you show your face in this city," Tyson told Fury.

"We'll see about that!" Fury shouted as he fired another lightning blast at Tyson.

Tyson leapt into the air and evaded the blast and began firing blasts back at Fury from his morpher. Fury blocked the blasts with his sword with ease as Tyson landed back on the ground.

"Surrender Fury before I make things worse," Tyson said to Fury as he pointed his Ptera Saber at him.

"I'll never surrender," Fury said as he snarled.

Fury started running towards Tyson as he screamed.

"I warned you," Tyson said as he inserted two Ptera Chargers into his saber.

"I will not fall to the likes of you!" Fury shouted as he went to strike Tyson with his sword.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he swung his saber at Fury.

The two fighter's blades clashed and caused a giant lightning bolt to shoot up into the sky.

"I'm not the same anymore," Fury said as he began pushing Tyson back.

"Yeah, I'd say you've gotten a little rusty," Tyson said as he chuckled.

"How dare you!" Fury shouted in anger as he pulled his sword away from Tyson to strike him again.

"You just screwed yourself!" Tyson shouted as he struck Fury across the chest with his saber.

Fury fell back to the ground from the attack screaming in pain. Tyson turned away from Fury and began walking away.

"This isn't over yet," Fury said as he slowly rose back to his feet as his sword began glowing.

Fury began walking towards Tyson to attack him from behind.

"Now you die!" Fury shouted as he went to attack Tyson.

Tyson turned around and saw someone tackle Fury to the ground.

"You're not doing that again," Tyler said to Fury as he rose back to his feet.

"Thanks," Tyson said to Tyler.

"Don't mention it," Tyler said to Tyson. "I'm just tired of this guy causing problems around here,"

"I am too," Tyson said as he kicked the sword away from Fury.

"No!" Fury shouted as he reached for his sword.

Tyson stomped on Fury's arm and pointed his saber at him.

"I've got this under control now," Tyson said to Tyler.

"Alright, but can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Tyler asked Tyson.

"Sledge is going to destroy this planet," Fury said to Tyler. "And no one will stop him,"

"From the looks of things, you're losing," Tyson told Fury.

Fury began laughing.

"Just wait until Sledge destroys those Rangers he's fighting right now," Fury told Tyson. "He'll take their Energems and add them to his collection too!"

"I doubt Eli and Nathan will go down that easily," Tyson said to Fury.

"I guarantee you they're already dead!" Fury shouted at Tyson.

"I'll go check and see," Tyler said to Tyson.

"Be careful then," Tyson said to Tyler as Tyler ran off.

"Go ahead and finish me off!" Fury shouted at Tyson.

"Oh, I would, but I'm not going to right now," Tyson said to Fury as he stepped away from Fury.

"You fool," Fury said as he rose back to his feet.

"Now let's end this," Tyson said to Fury.

Smoke filled the street after Sledge fired a blast at Nathan and Eli. Sledge began laughing as the captive civilians were horrified at what just happened. Sledge turned towards the civilians and aimed his blaster at them.

"Those are your protectors?" Sledge asked them. "I should've taken them down myself a long time ago,"

"You're a monster!" Christa shouted at Sledge.

"You don't say," Sledge said as his blaster began charging.

The civilians began screaming in horror as Sledge prepared to fire a blast at them.

"Please don't!" A man shouted at Sledge.

"Don't even try to beg," Sledge said as the smoke behind him cleared.

The people began gasping when they saw Keeper lying on the ground unconscious. Sledge lowered his blaster and slowly turned around and saw Keeper lying on the ground.

"That fool had it coming," Sledge said as he snickered.

"Keeper!" Nathan shouted in horror as he rose to his feet.

"No, he didn't have to save us!" Eli said as he punched the ground.

Eli looked up at Sledge as he groaned in frustration.

"Sledge!" Eli shouted in anger.

Eli picked up his saber and took off running towards Sledge.

"Don't do it!" Nathan shouted to Eli as Eli ran past him.

"So you still want to fight me?" Sledge asked Eli as he caught Eli's saber.

Sledge kneed Eli in the stomach and tossed him aside. Eli landed in front of the captive civilians and the Vivix.

"I'll just kill you right in front of these people," Sledge said as he placed his foot on Eli's helmet.

"Sledge, don't!" Nathan shouted as he began running towards Sledge.

Sledge aimed his blaster down at Eli and began snickering.

"Time to die," Sledge said to Eli.

"That's not going to happen!" Eli shouted as he struggled to get up.

"Struggle all you want, you won't escape," Sledge said to Eli as a blast hit him in the back.

Sledge turned around and saw Nathan running towards him.

"Fine, you'll go down first," Sledge said as he fired a powerful blast at Nathan.

Nathan stopped in his tracks as the blast began flying towards him.

"No!" Eli shouted as he watched the blast hit Nathan.

Nathan fell to the ground unconscious as Sledge stepped away from Eli.

"That would've been you Blue Ranger had he not got involved," Sledge told Eli.

"We're doomed," A woman said in horror as she hid behind a man.

"Come on, I know you can beat that creep," Christa said in concern as Eli slowly rose back to his feet.

Sledge began snickering as he stared at Eli.

"Let's have some fun," Sledge said as he began walking towards to civilians.

"What're you doing?" Eli asked Sledge.

"I'm going to see how many dead people it will take for you to hand over your Energem," Sledge said as he grabbed a woman by the hair as she began screaming.

"Stop!" Eli shouted at Sledge.

"It's your choice," Sledge said as he held the blast to the woman's head.

"Don't kill her!" Eli said to Sledge.

"Then bring me that Energem!" Sledge shouted at Eli.

"Okay, but don't hurt her," Eli said to Sledge as he slowly began walking towards him.

"What is he doing?" A man said in confusion.

"Is he really giving up already?" A woman said in confusion.

Eli opened his hand and revealed the Energem in his hand. Sledge tossed the woman aside and began chuckling.

"You fool!" Sledge shouted as he quickly aimed his blaster at Eli and fired it.

The blast hit Eli at close range as the captive civilians began screaming in horror. Eli was blown back by the blast and fell to the ground. The Blue Energem rolled away from Eli as he lied on the ground unconscious. Sledge began laughing loudly as the captives were in shock.

"These Power Rangers are nothing," Sledge said to the captives. "They won't save you,"

Christa looked over at the Blue Ranger lying on the ground as a woman near her began crying.

"They're weak just like you pathetic humans!" Sledge shouted at the people. "This world is in my hands now!"

"No it's not!" Christa said to Sledge.

"Who do you think you are?" Sledge asked Christa as he walked up to her.

"I'm someone who doesn't want a freak like you causing chaos on our planet," Christa said to Sledge.

"Acting brave is just a sign that you're truly scared," Sledge said to Christa as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Christa shouted as she tried to get away from Sledge.

"You will be the first to die," Sledge said to Christa as he tossed her to the ground.

"Please don't!" A man shouted at Sledge.

"Shut up, or you'll be next!" Sledge shouted at the man.

Sledge aimed his blaster at Christa as she sat on the ground. Christa rose to her feet with a determined look on her face.

"Go ahead," Christa said to Sledge.

"Fine!" Sledge shouted as he fired his blaster at Christa.

Christa shielded her eyes as the light from the blast blinded her. The captives gasped in horror as the blast exploded filling the street with smoke.

"You humans might act tough, but you're weaklings," Sledge said as he turned away from the smoke.

The smoke began to clear as Sledge walked towards the other captives.

"Oh my God!" A man said in disbelief.

Sledge turned around in confusion and saw Eli standing in front of Christa with his visor busted out. Eli slowly fell to the ground face first as Christa opened her eyes.

"I'm still alive?" Christa said in confusion.

Christa looked at the ground in front of her and saw the Blue Ranger lying on the ground.

"How did he get in front of her that quickly in his condition?" Sledge said in confusion.

Christa knelt down next to the Blue Ranger and saw the pieces of his visor lying next to his head.

"No, it can't be!" Christa said in disbelief as she backed away from the Blue Ranger as her eyes began watering.

"Where did that Energem go?" Sledge wondered as he walked by Christa and Eli.

Sledge noticed a faint blue sparkle next to a car across the street.

"There it is," Sledge said as he snickered.

As Sledge began walking towards the Energem, Dante ran out in front of him and grabbed the Blue Energem.

"Black Ranger!" Sledge shouted in astonishment.

"This doesn't belong to you, and neither do the other two you stole from us!" Dante shouted at Sledge.

"Look at your friends behind me," Sledge told Dante. "Do you really think you can stop me when they couldn't?"

"No, but I won't just surrender to you," Dante said to Sledge as he began firing blasts at him from his morpher.

The blasts bounced off of Sledge's chest armor as Sledge walked towards Dante. Lightning blasts suddenly began striking around the street causing the civilians being held captive to start screaming.

"What's going on here?" Sledge said in confusion as he saw Tyson and Fury battling each other nearby.

"This will end it Fury!" Tyson shouted as he struck Fury with his Ptera Saber and sent him crashing into a wall.

Tyson inserted three Dino Chargers into his Ptera Saber and quickly closed it. The Ptera Saber was then engulfed in flames and electricity.

"Flaming Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he ran up to Fury.

Tyson struck Fury with his saber as Fury was leaning against the wall.

"No!" Fury shouted as he fell to the ground with a large cut across his chest.

"Fury you moron!" Sledge shouted at Fury as Fury lied on the ground unconscious.

Tyson turned towards Sledge and saw the purple light coming from his blaster.

"Hand over the Purple Energem Sledge," Tyson said to Sledge as he pointed the Ptera Saber at him.

"Come and get it," Sledge said to Tyson.

"Don't take him on head on," Dante said to Tyson. "Look what he already did to the others and Keeper,"

Tyson looked over and saw Nathan lying on the ground near Keeper. Tyson turned around and saw Christa sitting on the ground checking on Eli.

"We've come too far to lose," Tyson said to Dante.

"You will never defeat me," Sledge said to Tyson.

Christa looked at Eli's face through the busted visor and saw his eye slowly open.

"Eli!" Christa said in relief.

Eli slowly leaned up and struggled to get to his feet. Christa caught Eli as he began stumbling.

"Get out of here," Eli said to Christa.

"What about you?" Christa asked Eli.

"I have a score to settle with this guy," Eli said as he began limping away from Christa.

Christa watched Eli limp towards Sledge as the Vivix began approaching her. Christa screamed as the Vivixs began grabbing her. Eli turned around and saw Nathan fighting the Vivix off of Christa.

"Go now!" Nathan shouted at Christa as he struck a Vivix with his saber.

Christa nodded and took off running away with the other captives. Nathan struck down the last Vivix and ran over to the others. Sledge began laughing as the four Rangers regrouped.

"Two Rangers badly wounded and two that have already been through battles today," Sledge said as he chuckled. "This is going to be easy,"

Sledge quickly fired a blast at the Rangers from his blaster. The Rangers ran out of the way of the blast and ran towards Sledge. Sledge shielded himself with his arms as the Rangers began attacking Sledge with a flurry of kicks and punches. A force field suddenly appeared around Sledge and blew the Rangers back away from him.

"What was that?" Dante said in confusion.

"I guess that armor has more tricks than we thought," Nathan said to the others.

"Remember, we only need to hold Sledge off until Tracey and Landon board his ship," Tyson whispered to the others.

"Then let's give this guy all we've got!" Eli shouted as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

Tracey and Landon were hiding in an alley scouting the street nearby that was filled with multiple pods from Sledge's ship. Tracey slowly walked up to a pod with Landon right behind her and opened the pod. A Vivix began walking towards the pod as the door opening caught his attention.

"I'll handle him," Landon said to Tracey as he quietly snuck around the pod.

The Vivix walked up to the pod as Tracey hid under the wing. The Vivix looked inside of the pod as Landon snuck up behind him. The Vivix slowly turned around and was hit in the face by Landon. Landon shoved the Vivix's unconscious body to the ground as Tracey came out of hiding.

"Alright, we should be good now," Landon said as he jumped in the pod.

Tracey jumped in the passenger seat and began looking at the console.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Tracey asked Landon.

"I have no idea," Landon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tracey sighed in disappointment as she looked away from Landon.

"Great," Tracey said as her arm hit a button on the side of the pod.

The door to the pod instantly closed above Tracey and Landon's heads.

"Well, let me try messing with some of the controls," Landon said as he pressed a button.

A blast fired from the front of the pod and hit another pod down the street.

"Um, we better hurry and figure out how to start this thing," Landon said to Tracey.

Tyson and Nathan ran up to Sledge together and both swung their sabers at him. Sledge grabbed Tyson's saber and blocked Nathan's with his blaster. Sledge fought back by kicking Nathan aside and tossing Tyson away along with his saber. Dante began firing blasts at Sledge as he stood back away from Sledge. One of the blasts hit Sledge in the shoulder and bounced off of his armor.

"Those weak blasts won't work on me thanks to my armor," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster at Dante.

Sledge fired a blast at Dante as Eli ran out in front of Dante. Eli blocked the blast with the Stego Shield and began being pushed back from the force of the blast.

"Hang on, I'll help you out!" Dante said to Eli as he placed his hands on Eli's back.

The force from the blast continued pushing the two Rangers back as Sledge watched.

"I can't hold this much longer!" Eli said to Dante.

Eli let out a loud scream as he forced the blast up into the air. The blast exploded in the sky as Eli dropped the Stego Shield and began breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked Eli.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eli said as he picked his Stego Shield back up off the ground.

"Man, this is harder than I thought it would be," Dante said to Eli.

"If only Sam was here to help us," Eli said as he watched Sledge begin fighting with Tyson.

"I tried to contact her, but I didn't get a response," Dante told Eli.

Sledge knocked Tyson's saber out of his hands and shot Tyson in the stomach with a blast from his blaster. Tyson crashed into a wall near Nathan and fell to the ground in pain.

"Hang in there Tyson," Nathan said to Tyson as he rose to his feet.

"I'm fine," Tyson said to Nathan as he used his saber as support as he rose from the ground.

"You weaklings should go ahead and give up," Sledge said to the Rangers.

"That's not happening," Dante told Sledge.

"Then I guess I'll have to just kill you all!" Sledge shouted as he took off running towards Eli and Dante.

"Get ready," Dante said to Eli as he prepared for the attack.

"Now you die!" Sledge shouted a she fired a blast towards Eli and Dante.

A Dino Cycle drove past Dante and Eli and fired multiple blasts at Sledge's attack. The blasts collided and exploded causing Sledge to be blown back by the attack. Sam got off of the Dino Cycle as the others ran up to her.

"Where have you been?" Dante asked Sam.

"I had my hands full saving Alan's father and getting him to safety," Sam told Dante as she aimed her morpher at Sledge.

"Alan's father?" Dante said in confusion.

"I had a feeling the Pink Ranger was going to arrive," Sledge said as he laughed.

"What's the plan guys?" Sam asked the others.

"I don't think holding him off is going to work now," Tyson said to everyone.

"I think I might have something," Eli said to the others.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Nathan asked Eli.

"Sam, I'll need to borrow your Tricera Drill," Eli told Sam.

"Sure, as long as this plan works," Sam said to Eli.

"Alright, now we wait for him to attack," Eli said as he looked over at Sledge.

"Stop talking and come fight me!" Sledge shouted at the Rangers as he aimed his blaster at the Rangers.

"Get ready," Eli whispered to the others.

"I said fight me!" Sledge shouted as he fired a powerful blast at the Rangers.

"Now!" Eli shouted as he quickly took the Tricera Drill from Sam.

Dante pulled out Eli's Stego Shield and blocked the blast with Tyson, Sam and Nathan assisting him.

"Come on, we have to send this thing right back at him!" Dante shouted as the force of the blast began pushing the Rangers back.

"It's too strong!" Tyson shouted as he began struggling.

"I don't care, don't give up!" Nathan shouted at Tyson as he tried to stand his ground.

The Rangers began screaming as the blast slowly began moving back towards Sledge.

"What's this?" Sledge said in confusion.

"Right back at you freakazoid!" Dante shouted as the blast was sent careening back towards Sledge.

The blast hit Sledge in the chest and sent him crashing into a wall behind him.

"Not even my own blaster can finish me off," Sledge said as the armor on his chest began falling apart.

Eli shot out of the ground in front of Sledge with the Tricera Drill in hand.

"Where did you come from?" Sledge said in confusion.

"Tricera Drill!" Eli shouted as he struck Sledge in the chest with the drill.

Sledge screamed in pain as he crashed against the wall once again. The other Rangers ran up to Eli and saw Sledge on his knees.

"You're finished Sledge," Tyson said to Sledge. "Now hand over the Energems you stole from us!"

Sledge suddenly began chuckling.

"That's not going to happen," Sledge said as he looked up at the Rangers.

"Don't make things worse than they already are for you," Eli said to Sledge.

"Oh, but you're the ones who are in danger," Sledge said as he hit a button on his gauntlet.

"What did he just do?" Sam said in confusion.

"I don't know," Dante said as he turned around.

The space pods began flying into the air in the background. Dante gasped in astonishment as he noticed the pods flying away.

"They're retreating!" Dante said to the others.

"Is he surrendering?" Sam wondered.

Lightning blasts began hitting the Rangers and knocked them all to the ground.

"Fury!" Tyson shouted in frustration as he looked over at Fury.

Fury was carrying Keeper on his shoulder as he laughed evilly.

"Nice work Fury," Sledge said as he walked towards Fury holding his chest.

"Sir, is it time to release the beast?" Fury asked Sledge.

"Yes, it actually is," Sledge said to Fury as he began laughing evilly.

A light shined down from the sky coming from a pod above.

"Wrench, release Greenzilla!" Sledge shouted as he and Fury vanished in the light.

"Green what?" Eli said in confusion.

A giant green monster fell down from the sky and landed in the city. The monster began striking the buildings around it with its arms causing debris to fall to the ground.

"Great, now we have this big freak to deal with!" Nathan shouted as he watched Greenzilla destroy a building.

"Hopefully Tracey and Landon were on one of those pods," Sam said to the others.

"Yeah, because now they need to save Keeper AND retrieve the stolen Energems," Tyson said to Sam.

"Let's worry about that later and stop this beast from doing any more damage," Eli told the others as he pulled out two Dino Chargers.

"Remember, the T-Rex Zord will be on limited power without the Red Energem," Nathan told Eli.

"I know, but we have to go all out to stop this thing," Eli said to Nathan as he activated the Chargers.

"Summon Zords!" The Rangers shouted as they threw their Chargers up into the air.

The six zords instantly appeared and quickly transformed into their Megazord Modes. Tyson appeared in his cockpit along with Nathan and Dante and plugged his saber into his console.

"Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!" The three Rangers shouted together.

"Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" Eli and Sam shouted as the Megazord roared.

Greenzilla turned towards the Megazords and fired a powerful blast from his mouth at the Megazords.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted as the two Megazords barely evaded the blast.

The blast hit a building behind the Megazords and obliterated the building in an instant.

"Oh my God!" Sam said in horror.

"How do we stop something with power like that?" Dante asked the others.

Inside Sledge's ship in the docking bay, space pods began landing inside and were releasing Vivix. Another pod's door slowly opened as Tracey poked her head out.

"What're you doing?" Landon whispered to Tracey as he pulled her back into the pod.

"I'm going to get those Energems," Tracey told Landon.

"You don't want all of those Vivix to see you," Landon told Tracey.

"They're Vivix, we'll be fine," Tracey said as she poked her head out again.

Tracey looked up ahead and saw the Vivix leaving the docking bay in a single file line.

"What's going on?" Landon asked Tracey.

"The Vivix are leaving," Tracey said as she climbed out of the pod.

Landon climbed out of the pod and began following Tracey up towards the door where the Vivix were leaving the docking bay. Tracey and Landon hid behind a pod as a group of Vivix walked by the pod.

"That should be the last of them," Tracey whispered to Landon.

"Alright, then let's get those Energems and get out of here," Landon said to Tracey as he walked up ahead.

Landon quietly opened the door and poked his head out of the room.

"It's clear," Landon told Tracey as he snuck out of the room.

Tracey quietly walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"How do we know where to go?" Tracey asked Landon.

"I don't know maybe we just listen for Sledge's grumpy voice?" Landon guessed as he snuck up ahead to another door.

Landon peeked through the small window on the door and looked inside the room. Curio was lying on a bed sound asleep.

"What's in there?" Tracey asked Landon.

"Nothing to worry about," Landon said as he continued forwards down the hall.

Tracey looked inside the room and cracked up when she saw Curio asleep.

"Come on!" Landon said to Tracey.

"I'm coming," Tracey said as she walked away from the door.

Tyler was running through an alley as the ground suddenly began rumbling. Tyler stumbled into a wall and caught himself as the tremor settled down. Tyler sighed as he walked out of the alley.

"Great, another giant monster destroying property," Tyler said in annoyance. "There goes even more of my pay check,"

Tyler heard a garbage can fall over down the street and quickly looked over. Alan came running out of an alley holding his arm with a group of Vivix chasing him.

"Help!" Alan shouted as he ran towards Tyler.

"This isn't good," Tyler said as he pulled out his pistol.

Alan ran behind Tyler as Tyler began firing his gun at the Vivix. The Vivix were unaffected by the bullets and continued running towards Tyler and Alan.

"Give me a break!" Tyler shouted as he threw his gun down.

Tyler walked up ahead and blocked a Vivix's fist and quickly punched it in the side. The Vivix fell to the ground and dissolved away as Tyler began fighting the others.

"Why can't you help me now?" Tyler asked Alan as he kicked a Vivix in the chest.

The Vivix fell against a bus stop bench and instantly dissolved away.

"Because, I'm not a fighter!" Alan shouted at Tyler. "I'm just a computer whiz,"

"Yeah, but you're still an ally to the Rangers!" Tyler shouted as he continued fighting the Vivix. "So stop being a coward and help me clear these things out!"

Alan looked away from Tyler.

"Come on kid!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed a Vivix's arm. "Show these guys that you don't have to be a Power Ranger to protect this city!"

Alan's eyes widened as he looked back over at Tyler.

"They attacked my father," Alan said to himself as he clenched his fist. "I won't let them hurt anyone else!"

Alan took off running towards Tyler and the Vivix as he began screaming. Tyler smirked as he hurled the Vivix he was holding into another one.

"That's right!" Tyler shouted as Alan ran up next to him.

Alan dodged a punch from the Vivix and quickly kicked it in the chest. Tyler jumped up and kicked the Vivix across the face with a roundhouse kick sending it tumbling to the ground. The Vivix dissolved away leaving only two left.

"Not too bad," Tyler said to Alan.

"Thanks," Alan said to Tyler as he chuckled.

Two Spikeballs leapt out in front of the Vivix and swung their clubs at Tyler and Alan. Tyler pulled Alan out of the way and dodged the monsters attacks.

"What do we do now?" Alan asked Tyler.

"I think we should run now," Tyler told Alan as he began backing away.

A car came flying down the road and took out the remaining Vivix and Spikeballs. Alan's eyes widened in astonishment as the door came open.

"Ugh, that didn't feel good," Pete said as he stepped out of the car.

"Dad, I thought the Pink Ranger took you somewhere safe?" Alan asked his father.

"She did, but I wasn't going to sit around watching this crap happen," Pete told Alan.

"This is your kid?" Tyler asked Pete.

"Yeah, did you never notice the family photo on my desk?" Pete asked Tyler.

"No, never," Tyler said in embarrassment.

Alan looked over and saw a Spikeball slowly rising to its feet.

"Dad!" Alan shouted as he went to save his father.

The Spikeball ran up behind Pete and struck him across the back of his head with the club.

"No!" Alan shouted in horror as Pete fell to the ground.

"Pete!" Tyler shouted as he began running towards Pete.

Alan fell to his knees right beside his father as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Dad!" Alan shouted as he began shaking his father.

The Spikeball raised its club into the air and went to attack Alan.

"You're not hurting anyone else!" Tyler shouted as he kicked the Spikeball back.

Tyler looked over and saw gas leaking from the car Pete was driving.

"Alan, give me your dad's gun!" Tyler shouted at Alan.

Alan quickly pulled the gun from his father's holster and tossed it to Tyler.

"Burn in hell!" Tyler shouted as the Spikeball rose back to its feet.

Tyler fired the gun and hit the spot where the gas was leaking from. The car instantly went up in flames and exploded destroying the Spikebll. Tyler was knocked to the ground from the explosion causing him to drop the gun. Tyler slowly leaned up and saw the flames rising into the air. Tyler scurried to his feet and ran over to Alan and Pete.

"What do we do?" Alan asked Tyler as he continued crying.

Tyler picked up Pete's hand and placed his fingers on his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said to Alan as his eyes began watering.

"No, he's not!" Alan shouted in horror.

"I'm sorry Alan," Tyler said to Alan as he rose back to his feet.

Alan continued crying as Tyler turned away as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Come on guys, finish that thing off before we lose anyone else," Tyler said as he began crying.

Greenzilla released a swarm of tentacles and began wrapping the Megazords up in them. Greenzilla roared loudly as it hurled the Megazords into the buildings nearby. The Megazords fell to the ground badly damaged.

"Ugh, this thing is too powerful!" Tyson shouted as he slammed his fist down on his console.

"We can't give up," Nathan said to Tyson.

"We can do this guys, don't give in just yet," Eli said as the Dino Charge Megazord slowly rose back to its feet.

Greenzilla sent its tentacles flying towards the Megazords once again as the Ptera Charge Megazord rose back to its feet. The Dino Charge Megazord pulled out the Stego Saber and sliced through the tentacles causing Greenzilla to scream in pain.

"Yeah, that'll teach him!" Dante shouted as Greenzilla began charging a blast.

"Here comes another blast!" Sam said to the others.

"We can't risk another blast destroying another part of the city," Nathan said to the others.

"Then we stop the thing before it can fire that blast!" Tyson shouted as the Para and Raptor Zords detached from the Ptera Charge Megazord.

The Ptera Charge Megazord transformed back into its normal mode and attached onto the back of the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord went flying towards Greenzilla.

The Megazord struck Greenzilla with its saber causing Greenzilla's blast to fade away. Greenzilla roared loudly once again and struck the Megazord with its arm. The Megazord fell to the ground badly damaged.

"Not even this mode is strong enough!" Sam said in astonishment.

"If only we had the Plesio Zord with us right now!" Nathan said in frustration.

"Yeah, but we didn't have time to recharge the Chargers before the Energem was stolen," Eli told Nathan.

Greenzilla began stomping on the Megazord causing sparks to shoot out of the Rangers consoles.

"We need to think of something fast!" Tyson shouted in horror.

Landon and Tracey came up to a room with its door already open. Landon peeked in the room and saw Wrench working on something. Tracey looked around Landon and looked inside the room.

"What do we do?" Tracey quietly asked Landon.

"We need to sneak past him without being noticed," Landon said to Tracey.

An intercom in the hall suddenly began going off.

"Wrench, report to the control room!" Sledge shouted through the intercom.

Wrench dropped his tool and began walking towards the door. Landon looked across the hall and saw a closed door.

"Come on!" Landon said to Tracey as he quickly ran to the other door.

Landon and Tracey ran into the room as Wrench walked out of his lab.

"Hmm?" Wrench said in confusion as he looked over at the door. "Is Curio snooping around again?"

Wrench continued down the hallway and headed towards the control room. The door to the other room slowly opened. Landon and Tracey snuck out of the room and walked up to a corner. Landon looked around the corner and saw Wrench walk into a room at the end of the hall.

"That must be it," Landon told Tracey.

"Then let's get in there and take back those Energems," Tracey told Landon.

Tracey and Landon ran up to the door at the end of the hall and could hear someone yelling in the room.

"Greenzilla is mopping the floor with those Rangers!" Poisandra shouted from inside the room.

"Yes and soon, they will all be dead," Sledge said to Poisandra.

Sledge looked over at Wrench and saw him inspecting the damaged armor.

"So, how long will it take to fix that armor?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"It will take a few days at least," Wrench told Sledge.

Poisandra walked over to Keeper who was chained to the wall.

"Well what do we do about him?" Poisandra asked Sledge.

"We will trade Keeper for the rest of the Energems," Sledge told Poisandra. "And once we obtain them, we will get married!"

Poisandra squealed in excitement and ran over to Sledge and hugged him.

"They have Keeper?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Well, we'll just save him too," Landon told Tracey as he pulled out his morpher.

"Well, well, well," Fury said as he walked up behind Tracey and Landon.

Tracey and Landon quickly turned around towards Fury and saw him pointing his sword at them.

"Looks like a couple of mice snuck on board of our ship," Fury said to Landon and Tracey.

"Stay back, let me handle him," Landon said to Tracey as he stepped in front of her.

Inside the control room loud noises could be heard coming from outside. Sledge looked over at the door as the noises started getting louder.

"Wrench, what's going on out there?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"I have no idea?" Wrench said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The door torn down as Fury came flying into the room.

"Fury!" Sledge shouted as he rose to his feet.

Landon stepped into the control in Dino Drive Mode with Tracey right behind him.

"How did they get on my ship?" Sledge said in confusion.

"And how did they not get detected by our sensors?" Wrench wondered.

"We came for the Energems and Keeper!" Landon said to Sledge.

"Well, you're not taking any of them," Sledge said as he grabbed his blaster.

"Sledge you can't use that blaster in here!" Wrench told Sledge.

"Why not?" Sledge asked Wrench.

"Because you will kill us all!" Wrench told Sledge as he took the blaster from Sledge. "This blaster's power is too much for a room this size,"

"Then I'll just tear the Graphite Ranger apart with my bare hands!" Sledge shouted as he ran towards Landon.

Landon rolled past Sledge as Sledge went to grab him.

"Get him Sledgey!" Poisandra shouted as she stood back.

"Get back here you brat!" Sledge shouted as he went to grab Landon again.

Landon fired his morpher and hit Sledge in the chest with a blast. Sledge fell back to the ground in pain.

"Without his armor, I don't think he can take many hits like that," Wrench said to Poisandra.

"Then go help him!" Poisandra shouted at Wrench as she slapped on the back of his head.

Wrench began walking towards Landon to attack him. Tracey walked out in front of Wrench and quickly kicked Sledge's blaster out of his hand.

"No!" Wrench shouted as he watched the blaster hit the wall.

The Purple Energem fell out of the blast and rolled over towards Keeper.

"Get the Energem!" Poisandra shouted as she and Tracey both began running towards the Energem.

"You're not getting it again!" Tracey shouted as she shoved Poisandra out of the way.

Poisandra fell against the console and hit the Magna Beam switch. The blast shot down towards Earth from the ship. Wrench looked outside and gasped.

"You moron!" Wrench shouted at Poisandra.

"That wasn't my fault!" Poisandra shouted back at Wrench as Tracey grabbed the Purple Energem.

Keeper's eyes slowly opened and he noticed Tracey standing in front of him.

"Tracey," Keeper said quietly to Tracey.

"Keeper, you're awake!" Tracey said as she turned around.

"You and Landon must hurry and retrieve the stolen Energems," Keeper told Tracey.

"Why do we need to hurry?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"I can sense the other Energem's bonds beginning to weaken," Keeper told Tracey. "The others are in trouble,"

"And they won't survive!" Sledge shouted at Keeper. "Greenzilla is too powerful for them!"

Down on Earth Greenzilla was still stomping on the Megazord as it lied on the ground. The blast from the Magna Beam shot down from the sky and hit a nearby building incinerating it into dust.

"Whoa!" Dante shouted in astonishment.

"Where did that come from?" Eli said in confusion.

Alarms began going off in the cockpit as Greenzilla stomped on the Megazord again.

"I don't think we can take another hit like that," Tyson said as sparks shot out of his console.

"Then we'll need some back up," Sam said as she pulled out the Ankylo Charger.

Sam activated the Charger and threw the Charger outside. The Ankylo Zord instantly appeared and struck Greenzilla with its hammer tail. Greenzilla fell against a building and was knocked away from the Megazord.

"I hope this thing still works," Nathan said as the Megazord struggled to rise to its feet.

"Come on!" Tyson shouted in frustration as the Megazord made it to its feet.

Greenzilla sent its tentacles towards the Ankylo Zord and quickly entangled it. Greenzilla let out a loud roar as he swung the Ankylo Zord into the Megazord.

"Ugh!" Eli shouted as the Megazod collapsed and fell back to the ground along with Ankylo Zord.

"Does this thing every quit?" Dante asked the others.

"I doubt it," Nathan told Dante.

"Come on Tracey, you and Landon need to hurry up because we could seriously use some help right now!" Eli shouted as he slammed his fist against his console.

Fury rose back to his feet and began walking towards Landon. Landon saw Sledge and Fury walking towards him as he backed up into a corner.

"You're mine!" Fury shouted as he swung his sword at Landon.

Landon rolled in between Fury and Sledge and caused Fury to strike a pipe on the wall. Steam shot out of the pipe and hit Sledge and Fury in the face causing them to scream in pain.

"Fury you idiot!" Sledge shouted as he punched Fury into the wall as he covered his face with his other arm.

"Dino Saber!" Landon shouted as he struck Sledge across the back with his saber.

Sledge began stumbling towards Tracey in pain. Sledge suddenly kicked his blaster on the ground and caused it to fire at the console. The blast hit the console and caused an alarm to begin going off.

"What was that?" Sledge said in confusion as he regained his eyesight.

"You destroyed the console!" Wrench shouted in horror.

A small hatch fell open on the console and revealed the Red Energem powering up the Magna Beam.

"Don't let them get that Energem!" Sledge shouted at Wrench as he looked over at Tracey.

"Leave her alone Sledge!" Keeper shouted as the alarm continued going off.

"Give me that Energem back!" Sledge shouted as he picked up his blaster.

"Yeah right," Tracey said as she smirked.

"Then I'll just kill you and take it from you!" Sledge shouted as he aimed his blaster at Tracey.

Landon kicked Wrench away from the console and suddenly looked over at Sledge and Tracey.

"Tracey!" Landon shouted as Sledge fired the blast.

"Tracey move!" Keeper shouted as he struggled to break free of the chains.

"No," Tracey said as the Purple Energem began glowing.

The blast hit Tracey and caused a flash of blinding light to fill the room.

"What's going on?" Sledge said in confusion as he covered his eyes.

Landon looked over at Tracey as the light began to fade.

"No way!" Landon said in astonishment as he saw a Purple Ranger standing where Tracey was.

"Dammit, the Energem bonded to her!" Sledge shouted in anger a she went to punch Tracey.

The Dino Saber instantly appeared in Tracey's hand as she spun around. The Dino Saber struck a chain holding Keeper's arm against the wall and suddenly struck Sledge. Sledge backed away from Tracey as she broke the remaining chains holding Keeper. Keeper fell to the ground on his hands and knees as Sledge screamed in anger. Landon quickly knelt down and pulled the Red Energem out of the console.

"I've got the Red one!" Landon shouted to Tracey.

"Everyone evacuate now, the ship is failing!" Wrench shouted as he ran out of the room.

"What?" Sledge said in confusion.

Sledge turned around and saw Fury run out of the room. Poisandra then took off running out of the control room screaming in horror.

"Dino Blade Blaster!" Tracey shouted as she combined her morpher and saber.

"You destroyed my ship!" Sledge shouted in anger as he went to attack Tracey.

Tracey fired a powerful blast at Sledge and struck him in the chest and sent him crashing into the console. Sparks shot out of the console as the ship fell towards Earth.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here!" Landon shouted as Tracey helped Keeper up.

"We won't be able to make it to the docking bay before we crash," Tracey said to Landon.

"Then what do we do?" Landon said in confusion.

"Don't worry, our way out is almost here," Tracey told Landon as she looked out the window.

Landon looked out the window in confusion and saw the Plesio Zord flying towards the ship. Tracey fired a blast at the windows and shattered them.

"Can you make it?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"Yes, I should be fine," Keeper said as he began walking towards the window.

The ship began rumbling as Landon walked up to the window.

"Whoa!" Landon shouted as he began climbing out the window.

Landon jumped out the window followed by Tracey and Keeper. The three heroes landed on the Plesio Zord and quickly got inside as the Plesio Zord evaded Sledge's Ship as it continued falling.

Down in the city Greenzilla had the Megazord wrapped up in its tentacles electrocuting the Megazord. Suddenly Sledge's Ship came flying by overhead.

"What the?" Dante said in confusion.

"Was that Sledge's Ship?" Tyson asked the others.

"I think it was?" Eli guessed.

"Oh no, I hope Tracey and Landon are okay," Sam said in concern.

Blasts suddenly began hitting Greenzilla and knocked him away from the Megazord.

"We're fine Sam," Tracey said as the Plesio Charge Megazord landed next to the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Thank goodness!" Sam said in relief.

Greenzilla slowly rose back to his feet and roared at the Plesio Charge Megazord. A wrecking ball hit Greenzilla and sent him crashing into a building. The Pachy Zord ran up next to the two Megazords and began roaring.

"Please tell me you guys got Keeper too?" Tyson asked Tracey and Landon.

"We dropped him off with Alan and my father," Tracey told Tyson. "But we should be worrying about this ugly thing first,"

The Dino Charge Megazord separated back into the separate zords. The T-Rex Zord began roaring as the Pachy Zord and Plesio Charge Megazord walked up next to it.

"What's going on?" Eli said in confusion.

"It's time for a new zord combination!" Tracey shouted.

The three zords began transforming and quickly combined into a new Megazord.

"Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the large Megazord towered above Greenzilla.

The other Rangers looked over at Tracey and saw that she was the Purple Ranger.

"Wait, you're the Purple Ranger now?" Nathan said in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tracey said as she chuckled.

"Let's save this for later and finish this thing off," Tyson said to Tracey and Nathan.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as the Megazord sent the Wrecking Ball flying towards Greenzilla.

The Wrecking Ball slammed into Greenzilla and stunned the monster.

"T-Rex Blast!" The Rangers shouted as a powerful blast from the T-Rex head on the chest of the Megazord.

The blast hit Greenzilla and sent him crashing into another building.

"And now for the finish!" Tracey shouted as she pulled her morpher out of the console.

The seven Rangers aimed their weapons at Greenzilla as the final attack began charging.

"3,2,1!" The Rangers shouted as the attack was fully charged. "Galactic Blast!"

The Megazord fired a powerful blast from the Plesio Zord's mouth on its right arm and struck Greenzilla with the blast. The blast tore through Greenzilla leaving a gaping hole in his mid-section. Greenzilla slowly fell to the ground and exploded into pieces as the Rangers began celebrating.

"Whew, that was tough," Nathan said in relief.

"Guys, I think we just beat Sledge and his crew?" Sam said to the others.

"Yeah, she's right!" Tyson said in amazement.

"Nice job guys," Tracey said to the others as they began celebrating.

Out in the woods outside of Angel Grove, Alex was looking at the city and began smiling. Alex began walking in the opposite direction from the city as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Not bad Rangers," Alex said to himself as he walked away.

A few days later at a cemetery, Tyler walked up to a podium and stepped behind it. Tyler looked over his shoulder at a casket and a picture of Pete sitting on a table near the casket. Tyler then looked over at the people sitting in front of him mourning.

"Peter Ferguson was a good friend of mine since I moved back to Angel Grove," Tyler said to everyone. "He helped me fit in with the other officers here and he helped me solve a few crimes,"

Tyler looked towards the back of the crowd and saw Alan crying by himself.

"Pete sacrificed himself to save me and his son during the attack," Tyler told everyone. "He might be gone now, but at least he died being a hero like he wanted to be when he joined the squad,"

Tyler walked away from the podium and made his way to the back of the crowd. Alan looked over at Tyler and began nodding.

"It's alright kid," Tyler said to Alan as he hugged him. "You still have friends by your side,"

"Thanks," Alan said to Tyler as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Alan watched Tyler walk away and then looked over at the Rangers. Alan began smiling as he sniffled.

"I know how he feels," Dante said to the others.

"I know, it hurts," Tracey said to Dante as Alan walked up to them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Alan.

"Yeah, I should be fine in a few days," Alan said to Sam.

"We'll be around if you need us," Eli told Alan.

"Thanks," Alan said to Eli as he nodded.

Eli walked away and walked over to Christa as the others began cheering Alan up as the sun began setting.

Out in the forest outside of Angel Grove, Sledge's Ship was lying in a crater badly damaged. Spikeballs were walking around inside counting the prisoners. One of the Spikeballs walked up to a large door with a caution sign on it.

"Hopefully none of these guys got out," One of the Spikeballs said to another.

The door slowly opened and revealed an alien with a glowing yellow eye. The alien pulled out his sword and easily struck down the Spikeball standing in front of him.

"Oh no, not him!" The Spikeball shouted in horror as the alien began snickering.

"I'm in charge now," The alien said to the Spikeball.

Back in the city a man was staring out a limousine window as he rode down the road in it. Something on the ground began glaring in his eye as the sun reflected off of it.

"Wesley, stop the car!" The man said to his driver.

The limo came to a halt as the door quickly flew open. The man walked over to the shining object and knelt down to pick it up. Wesley walked up behind the man and saw him holding the Talon Energem.

"What is it Mr. Vincent?" Wesley asked him.

"I don't know, but it's magnificent," The man said as he began smiling as the Energem flashed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: New Day, New Enemies

Out in the woods outside of Angel Grove was Sledge's destroyed ship. Weeds and vines were beginning to grow all over the ship after it crashed months ago. Fury came walking up to the ship and saw that it was overgrown with weeds. Fury grabbed a handful of the vines and pulled them off of the ship.

"I haven't been here since the crash," Fury said to himself as he walked up to the door. "Hopefully the others made it out safe,"

Fury pried the door open with his sword and slowly made his way inside. The inside of the ship was pitch black as Fury made his way towards the control room.

"Is anyone in here?" Fury shouted as he came up to the control room door.

Fury slid the door open by force and walked into the room.

"Sledge?" Fury said as he looked over at Sledge's seat.

Fury walked over to the console and placed his hand on the broken Magna Beam button.

"This stuff is busted," Fury said as he hit the button.

Fury turned back around towards the door as someone was heard laughing.

"That was Poisandra!" Fury said as he took off running out of the control room.

Fury stormed down the hallway walking towards the laughing. As Fury walked past a doorway, a shadowy figure stepped out of the room snickering. Fury ran into the cell block and saw Poisandra standing in the middle of the walkway laughing while the cell doors were wide open.

"Poisandra, why are those cells open?" Fury asked Poisandra.

"Things have changed around here since you went missing Fury," Poisandra told Fury.

"Sledge would never let these prisoners walk around this ship freely!" Fury shouted at Poisandra as one of the prisoners walked by him.

"Sledge is gone Fury!" Poisandra shouted back at Fury. "He's no longer in charge!"

"Well then I should be in charge now!" Fury said to Poisandra.

"Sorry, but someone beat you to that," Poisandra told Fury as she giggled.

"I swear if it was Wrench, I will turn him into a garbage can," Fury said as he snarled.

"Oh, it wasn't Wrench," Someone said to Fury as he walked into the room behind him.

Fury turned around and saw a man standing behind him.

"Who let you out of your cell?" Fury asked the person.

"My cell was broken open when the ship crashed on Earth," The man told Fury as he began smiling.

"Poisandra, let's find Wrench and Curio and leave," Fury said to Poisandra.

"Go ahead and try," The man said to Fury as his hand began glowing. "But, you might want to ask him what happened when he tried to leave,"

The man looked down at the ground at a pile of ash.

"Fury, just listen to him," Poisandra told Fury.

Fury grunted in annoyance as he turned away from the man.

"Fine Heckyl, I'll stay, but I want you to tell me what happened to Sledge," Fury said to Heckyl.

"I have no idea what happened to him," Heckyl told Fury. "He was nowhere to be found,"

Wrench came walking into the cell block holding a device in his hand.

"Heckyl, I've finally repaired the reanimator," Wrench told Heckyl.

"Good, then it's time for things to get started," Heckyl said as he began smirking.

Heckyl walked out of the cell block with Wrench by his side. Fury groaned in frustration as he punched the wall.

"We can't listen to him," Fury told Poisandra. "He was locked away for a reason,"

"Shut up, Sledge is gone and none of us can do anything about it," Poisandra said to Fury. "It's time to move on,"

Poisandra walked out of the cell block and left Fury alone by himself.

"I don't trust Heckyl at all, but if he can prove that he can lead us, then I'll go along with it," Fury said to himself as he walked out of the cell block.

The bell was ringing at the high school as students began walking out the front door. Tracey came walking out the door with Sam and Nathan next to her. The three teens walked over to a bench and sat down as Dante walked over.

"So, have any of you heard from Alan yet?" Dante asked them.

"No, we haven't heard from him since a few days after the funeral," Tracey told Dante.

"I guess it's because Sledge is gone," Sam said to the others.

"Are we even sure Sledge is dead though?" Nathan asked the others.

"Nope," Tracey told Nathan.

"But the lack of attacks point to him being gone forever," Dante told Tracey.

"Yeah, but Tyson and Landon checked the ship, and no one was there," Tracey said to Dante. "Plus the consoles were fried, so that ship won't ever lift off the ground again,"

Tracey rose from the bench and turned towards the others.

"Well, I need to head to work," Tracey said to the others. "But contact me if any of you hear from Alan or Keeper,"

"Alright, we will," Sam said to Tracey as Tracey walked away.

"So, I guess we just move on with our teenaged lives for now," Nathan said as he got up.

"Yeah that reminds me," Dante said as he snapped his fingers. "I have a date in an hour,"

"What?" Nathan and Sam said simultaneously in astonishment.

"Geez, you guys act like it's impossible for a guy like me to find a girl," Dante said in annoyance.

"Well, who is she?" Sam asked Dante.

"Just a girl I saved when the city was being attacked a few months ago," Dante told Sam.

"Oh please tell me you saved her without being morphed," Nathan said as he sighed.

"Oh yeah, I did," Dante said as he smirked.

"Thank goodness," Nathan said in relief.

"Good luck then," Sam said to Dante.

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later," Dante said as he walked away.

"I better get going to before I get bombarded with messages from mom," Nathan told Sam.

"Okay, see you later," Sam said to Nathan as he walked away.

Sam sighed as she rose to her feet. Sam grabbed her bag off the bench and slung it over her shoulder. Sam turned around and went to leave as someone leapt out in front of her. Sam screamed as she was hit by an icy blast. Sam's bag fell to the ground as someone was heard laughing evilly.

Tracey walked into the Youth Center and saw David standing at the bar talking to a man in a suit. Tracey walked behind the bar in confusion as David began shaking the man's hand.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked David.

"Oh Tracey, this is Lance Vincent," David said to Tracey. "He owns Olympia Corp here in Angel Grove,"

"Nice to meet you," Lance said to Tracey as he held his hand out to her.

Tracey shook Lance's hand.

"I think I've heard of your company before," Tracey said to Lance. "Wasn't there a building in Seattle?"

"Yes, that was my mother's building before she had to retire," Lance told Tracey. "But I decided to move the company here,"

"Mr. Vincent came to offer me a deal about the Youth Center," David told Tracey.

"Oh, really?" Tracey said as she looked over at Lance.

"Yes, you're looking at the new owner of the Youth Center," Lance said to Tracey as he smiled.

"Wait, you gave him the ownership of this place?" Tracey asked David.

"We were losing money this past year, I couldn't decline his offer," David told Tracey.

David shook Lance's hand a she threw a rag over his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you sir, thank you for doing business," David said to Lance.

David walked into the kitchen and left Tracey alone with Lance.

"Well I better get to work to then," Tracey said to Lance as she went to grab an apron.

"Oh, no you won't be working today," Lance told Tracey.

Tracey put the apron back on the hook and looked over at Lance.

"Why not?" Tracey said in confusion. "I was scheduled to be at work today?"

"Because you're fired," Lance told Tracey.

Tracey's eyes widened in disbelief as Lance turned away from her.

"You've got to be joking?" Tracey said in confusion.

"No, I'm serious," Lance said as he picked up a glass off the bar.

Lance took a swig of the water in the glass as Tracey stepped out from behind the bar.

"You at least need to give me a reason why you're firing me?" Tracey asked Lance.

"No, I don't," Lance said as he sat his glass down.

Tracey groaned in frustration and stormed out the door leaving Lance by himself at the bar.

"Go ahead and go home to tell daddy what happened," Lance said to himself as he watched Tracey walk off down the street.

Nathan was walking down the street on his way home. Nathan stopped and looked over at a group of kids playing together on a playground nearby and smirked.

"To think those kids wouldn't be out here enjoying themselves if it wasn't for us," Nathan said to himself as he continued walking away.

Nathan came up to a pedestrian signal at the corner.

"Odd, there are no cars coming through here?" Nathan said as he began pressing the button on the post.

A snarling noise began occurring as Nathan slowly turned around.

"What the?" Nathan said in confusion as he was hit by a blast of ice and was frozen solid.

Eli came walking out of the field house with his backpack over his shoulder. As Eli walked out into the parking lot, Christa stepped out from behind a car.

"What're you still doing here?" Eli asked Christa.

"I was just waiting on you to get done with practice," Christa told Eli.

"You didn't have to," Eli said to Christa as he walked by her. "I told you I would call you when I got back home,"

"Could you at least walk me home?" Christa asked Eli.

"Sure, I can do that," Eli said as he smiled.

Christa and Eli walked down the street together and left the school parking lot.

"So do you miss fighting aliens?" Christa asked Eli.

"Geez, do you have to ask me about that stuff every day?" Eli asked Christa.

"I'm sorry," Christa said in embarrassment as she looked away.

"I know finding out that I was a Power Ranger was weird, but I'm still the same guy you dated before I even became a Ranger," Eli told Christa. "So can we please stop talking about that stuff every day?"

Eli turned around and saw that Christa was gone.

"Christa?" Eli said in confusion.

An ice blast came flying down the street and hit Eli in the back. Eli screamed in pain as the ice began covering his body.

"See you later Blue Ranger," An evil voice said to Eli as the ice covered his head.

Down the street Christa was walking away by herself with a look of anger on her face.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, but he needs to chill out," Christa said to herself as she turned the corner.

Dante was walking down the street with a smile on his face as he carried a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Dante came up to a small restaurant and began looking around in confusion.

"Odd, she said to meet her here?" Dante said in confusion as he sat down at a table.

Dante pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw that the battery was low.

"Come on, not now!" Dante said in frustration as the phone died.

Dante groaned and sat his phone down on the table.

"Now how am I supposed to know where she is if I can't call her?" Dante asked himself.

"I can help you," Someone said to Dante.

Dante's eyes widened in astonishment as he quickly rose to his feet.

"I know that voice!" Dante said as he turned around.

An ice blast struck Dante in the chest causing him to drop the bouquet of flowers. Dante's body was quickly covered in ice as the alien began laughing.

Tyson was out in the woods by himself training with his Ptera Saber. Tyson struck a sandbag hanging from a tree branch and sliced it in half. As the sand poured out of the bag Tyson walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel out of it. Tyson began wiping his face off with the towel as leaves on the ground began rustling.

"Who's there?" Tyson said as he tossed his towel aside.

Tyson quickly turned round with his saber in hand and saw no one around him.

"Show yourself!" Tyson shouted as he began walking towards a sandbag.

Vivix fell down from the trees and quickly wrapped their arms around Tyson.

"What is this?" Tyson said in confusion. "I thought all of you freaks were wiped out!"

A Vivix grabbed the Ptera Saber and pulled it away from Tyson. Tyson gasped in astonishment as he saw Ice Age walk out from behind a tree.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ice Age said to Tyson as he snickered.

"Impossible!" Tyson said in disbelief.

"Now for you to join your friends!" Ice Age shouted as he fired an icy blast at Tyson.

The Vivix moved away from Tyson as he was hit by the blast.

"You won't get away with this!" Tyson shouted as the ice began covering his body.

"That's too bad, because there's only two of you left after your body is frozen," Ice Age told Tyson as the ice began covering his head.

Tyson screamed one more time as the ice covered his head.

"Come Vivix, it's time to go after the Purple and Graphite Rangers," Ice Age said to the Vivix as he walked away.

The Vivix tied a rope to the block of ice Tyson was frozen in and began pulling it as they followed Ice Age.

Tracey walked into her home and saw her mother cooking in the kitchen. Tracey silently walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Brody was playing a video game on the TV. Brody paused the game and looked over at Tracey.

"What's wrong with you?" Brody asked Tracey.

"Leave me alone for right now," Tracey said to Brody as she looked down in disappointment.

"Fine," Brody said as he went back to playing his game.

Tyler came walking into the house and saw Tracey sitting on the couch moping.

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"Don't bother, she wants to be left alone," Brody said to his father.

"I'm sure if she did, she would be in her room," Tyler said to Brody as he walked over to Tracey.

"I got fired," Tracey told her father.

"What, why would David do that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"It wasn't David," Tracey said to Tyler. "It was some rich jerk who bought the Youth Center,"

"David sold the Youth Center?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"Yeah, to some guy from Olympia Corp," Tracey told her father.

"Wait, did you just say Olympia Corp?" Tyler asked Tracey.

Tracey nodded to her father.

"That's not good," Tyler said in concern.

"Didn't that company get shut down in Seattle?" Heather asked Tyler as she stood at the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, that was my first big case and we discovered they were doing illegal things behind everyone's backs," Tyler told his family.

"Wait, so you arrested the owner?" Tracey asked her father.

"Yeah, her name was Carly Vincent," Tyler told Tracey.

"That guy told me his mother retired!" Tracey said as she rose up from the couch.

"His mother?" Tyler said in confusion.

"His name was Lance Vincent," Tracey told her father.

"I'll go and talk to David about this tomorrow," Tyler said to Tracey. "Just try and get your mind off of it until then,"

Tracey silently walked out of the living room and began walking up the stairs. As Tracey came up to her bedroom door, her Dinocom began going off.

"Why would this thing be going off right now?" Tracey asked herself as she stepped into her room.

Tracey pulled out the Dinocom and turned it on. Alan appeared on the screen with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Tracey asked him.

"Something has happened to the others," Alan told Tracey. "I can't their signals anywhere in the city,"

"That's odd, everyone but Landon should still be here in Angel Grove?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I thought that too, but the signals started disappearing around 3:45 this afternoon," Alan told Tracey.

An alarm began going off in the background. Alan turned away from the screen and began typing on his keyboard.

"There's an alien bio signature heading your way," Alan told Tracey.

"Are you kidding me?" Tracey said in annoyance.

"Get out of there now," Alan said to Tracey. "If you want your family to be safe you better get away from your home,"

"Alright, I'll head out in a second," Tracey said to Alan.

"Get going, you don't have long," Alan told Tracey.

The Dinocom turned off as Tracey walked out of her bedroom. Tracey quickly walked down the stairs and came up to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"To meet Sam at the mall," Tracey said as she opened the door.

Tracey winked at her father as she walked out the door.

"Oh, that can't be good," Tyler said as he slowly rose off the couch.

Heckyl came walking up to a warehouse where Ice Age was waiting with a group of Vivix around him. Heckyl glanced over and saw five of the Rangers frozen solid in blocks of ice.

"Ice Age, you know you're missing one right?" Heckyl told Ice Age.

"Yes, I know sir," Ice Age said as he nodded. "I'm trying to track her down,"

"Just find her, we need those Energems," Heckyl told Ice Age as he began walking away.

A mark on Heckyl's neck began glowing as he walked away. Heckyl came to a halt and placed his hand over the marking as he began screaming.

"No, not now!" Heckyl shouted in pain as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out a pocket watch.

Heckyl opened the pocket watch and revealed an alien inside of it.

"Snide, now is not the time for this," Heckyl said to Snide.

"You've been in control long enough, it is time for me to take over," Snide said as his body began glowing along with Heckyl's.

Ice Age looked over at Heckyl and saw him transform into an alien.

"Heckyl?" Ice Age said in confusion.

"Don't worry about him, just go find that Purple Ranger!" Snide shouted at Ice Age.

"Yeah, I'll get on that!" Ice Age said as he walked away with the Vivix following him.

"Soon, I will have six Energems," Snide said to himself as he clenched his fist.

Tracey walked into an alley and pulled out her Dinocom. She turned on the Dincom and began trying to contact Landon.

"Landon needs to find a way to get here now," Tracey said to herself. "There's a good chance I can't do this on my own,"

Landon suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Tracey, what's going on?" Landon asked Tracey.

"I need you to hurry and get back to Angel Grove," Tracey told Landon.

"I can't do that," Landon said to Tracey. "I'm staying with my dad for the week,"

"Landon, something has happened to the others and you and I are the only ones left," Tracey told Landon.

Landon sighed as he looked away.

"Fine, I'll contact Alan and find a way to get there and back before it gets late," Landon said to Tracey.

"Thanks," Tracey said to Landon as her screen turned off.

Tracey put her Dinocom away and pulled out a Plesio Charger along with her morpher.

"Now to find where they're keeping the others," Tracey said as she inserted the Charger into her morpher and instantly morphed.

Tracey took off running out into the street and tossed out the Dino Cycle Charger. The two small zords appeared and combined into the Dino Cycle and landed in front of Tracey.

"Alright, let's get started," Tracey said as she sped off down the road on the Dino Cycle.

Ice Age was walking down the street firing icy blasts at his surroundings causing people to run away in horror. Ice Age then came to a stop as he began snickering.

"We'll lure the Purple Ranger right to us," Ice Age said to the Vivix. "Attack these people,"

The Vivix took off running towards the civilians and began attacking them as Ice Age stood by watching.

"Someone help!" A woman shouted as a Vivix grabbed her by the arm.

The Vivix suddenly looked over and saw the Purple Ranger on a Dino Cycle. Tracey rammed into the Vivix and knocked it away from the woman.

"Get to safety ma'am," Tracey said to the woman as she stepped off the Dino Cycle.

"Thank you," The woman said as she ran away.

Tracey looked over and saw Ice Age walking towards her.

"Great, he's back once again," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

"It's time for you to join your friends!" Ice Age shouted as he fired an icy blast at Tracey.

Tracey rolled out of the way of the blast and struck a Vivix with her saber.

"I can't let one of those blasts hit me," Tracey said to herself as she took off running towards Ice Age.

"That's right, come right at me!" Ice Age shouted as he prepared to fire another blast.

Ice Age aimed his claws at Tracey and fired a blast at close range. Tracey slid underneath the blast and slid past Ice Age.

"What the?" Ice Age said in confusion as he turned around.

Tracey swung her saber and slashed Ice Age across the chest sending him crashing into a group of Vivix.

"Dino Drive Mode!" Tracey shouted as armor appeared on her upper body.

"Vivix, get her!" Ice Age shouted as he was helped up.

The Vivix began running towards Tracey as Tracey formed the Dino Blade Blaster with her morpher and saber.

"Fire!" Tracey shouted as she began hitting the Vivix with powerful blasts as she ran past them.

"You won't get away this time!" Ice Age shouted as he fired another blast at Tracey.

Tracey leapt into the air and dodged the icy blast. The blade on the Dino Blade Blaster extended as Tracey landed back on the ground.

"Hopefully this is the last time I ever see you!" Tracey shouted at Ice Age as she began running towards him.

"I can't lose to just her!" Ice Age shouted in horror.

Tracey reared the Dino Blade Blaster back and prepared to strike Ice Age with the blade. Ice Age looked away in fear. Blasts began hitting Tracey and knocked her away from Ice Age. Tracey fell to the ground and powered down out of Dino Drive Mode as someone began snickering.

"Where did that come from?" Tracey said in confusion as she rose up.

Snide walked up next to Ice Age snickering.

"Who's that?" Tracey said to herself as she got back to her feet.

"I'm the one who will destroy you Power Rangers and take the Energems from your cold dead bodies," Snide told Tracey as he pointed his sword at her.

"That's not going to happen," Tracey said to Snide.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Snide told Tracey as he began walking towards her.

Tracey grabbed her Dino Blade Blaster off the ground and ran towards Snide. Snide swung his sword at Tracey and barely missed her. He swung the sword once again and knocked the weapon out of Tracey's hands.

"What?" Tracey said in confusion.

"You can't beat me on your own!" Snide shouted as he struck Tracey with his sword.

Sparks shot off of Tracey's body where she was hit as she was blown away from Snide. Tracey crashed on the sidewalk in pain as Snide began making his way over to her.

"Your Energems will be mine!" Snide shouted as he went to grab Tracey.

Blasts began hitting Snide causing him to step away from Tracey.

"Who did that?" Snide shouted in anger as he looked over.

Landon came driving by on a Dino Cycle and grabbed Tracey off the ground.

"They're getting away!" Snide shouted at Ice Age.

"Don't worry, I'll get them!" Ice Age shouted as he fired an ice blast at Landon.

Landon avoided the blast and escaped the area.

"No!" Snide shouted in anger as he struck a Vivix with his sword.

"We'll get them next time," Ice Age told Snide.

"You'll get them now!" Snide shouted at Ice Age.

"Yes sir!" Ice Age said in horror as he took off in the direction where the Rangers escaped.

Snide pulled out the pocket watch and opened it and revealed Heckyl inside of it.

"You have two Earth hours remaining before I take back over," Heckyl told Snide.

"You're not the boss of me!" Snide told Heckyl.

"That's the rules you buffoon," Heckyl said as he sighed.

Snide closed the pocket watch and put it away as he walked off on his own.

Out in the forest outside of Angel Grove, Tyler was walking down a narrow path by himself. Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out the Red Energem. Tyler came to a halt and began remembering what Alan told him.

"Since Tracey isn't bonded to the Red Energem we'll need to find a new holder for it," Alan told Tyler as he was working on a Dino Charger.

"I still don't understand why you want me to find this person and not the Rangers themselves?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I have my reasons, but you were the best thing me and Keeper could think of," Alan told Tyler.

"How do I know if the person I find is worthy of this?" Tyler asked Alan.

"The same way your father saw that Tracey was worthy when she was just a little girl," Alan said to Tyler.

"Hold on, are you saying my father knew you and Keeper?" Tyler asked Alan.

"Not me, but I'm sure Keeper knows something," Alan said as he chuckled.

Keeper walked into the lab and groaned as he looked over at Alan.

"I don't know anything about the whereabouts of your father, but he did meet me once," Keeper told Tyler. "However, I would rather save this story for when the Rangers are with us,"

Tyler walked over to the wall and took the Red Energem.

"I'll find someone, don't worry," Tyler said to Keeper and Alan. "But why is this so important since the Rangers defeated those aliens?"

"Trust me, we're far from finished with Sledge and his allies," Keeper told Tyler.

"Alright then, I'll get to searching," Tyler said as he walked towards the door.

"Please, make sure you make the right decision," Alan said to Tyler as the doors slid open.

"I will, you can trust me," Tyler said as he walked out the door.

Alan turned around in his chair and looked over at Keeper.

"You didn't have to lie to him about meeting his father," Keeper told Alan.

"Believe me, its best they don't know about what happened," Alan told Keeper as he got back to working on the Charger.

Tyler walked past a tree in the forest and saw smoke rising into the air up ahead. Tyler began walking towards the smoke and came up to campfire that was recently put out.

"I know you're here," Tyler said as he looked around. "Now come out so we can talk,"

An arrow flew out from behind a bush and hit the ground in front of Tyler. Tyler stepped back in astonishment and stepped on a pile of leaves.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he was pulled up off the ground by a rope trap.

Tyler began trying to reach his feet to grab the rope as he hung from the branch.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said to Tyler as they stepped out from behind a tree.

Tyler looked over and saw Alex aiming an arrow at him with his bow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I adapted," Alex told Tyler. "Now tell me why you're here,"

"It's time for you to come back home," Tyler told Alex as Alex walked up to him.

"No thanks," Alex said as he shoved Tyler causing him to swing back and forth.

"Dammit Alex, you're mother wants you back home!" Tyler shouted in frustration. "She came to the office and told me to bring you back home before she leaves!"

"Leaves?" Alex said in confusion.

"She's leaving Angel Grove and she wants you to go with her," Tyler told Alex.

The Red Energem fell out of Tyler's pocket and landed on the ground.

"Why do you have that?" Alex asked Tyler.

Alex clenched his fist and snarled in anger.

"You're lying about my mother; you just want me to take that Energem!" Alex shouted at Tyler in anger.

"No, I'm not lying about her!" Tyler said to Alex.

"You liar!" Alex shouted as he grabbed a spear and pointed it at Tyler.

"Stop acting like a wild man!" Tyler shouted at Alex. "You can't live out here forever!"

Alex cut the rope with the spear causing Tyler to hit the ground. Tyler slowly rose up to his feet and dusted the dirt off of his shirt.

"Leave now," Alex said to Tyler as he turned away.

"Not without you," Tyler said to Alex.

Alex looked out towards the woods and ignored Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Alex.

"Someone's coming," Alex told Tyler as he began walking towards the noise.

A vehicle was suddenly heard approaching.

"It sounds like a motorcycle?" Tyler wondered as he walked up to Alex.

A Dino Cycle instantly drove past Alex and Tyler causing them to fall to the ground. Landon crashed the Dino Cycle into a tree and was sent flying off of it along with Tracey. The two Rangers hit the ground hard as Tyler ran over to check on them.

"What's going on here?" Tyler said in confusion.

"The others were taken by Ice Age and a new enemy," Landon told Tyler.

"But why did you come out here?" Tyler asked Tracey and Landon.

"Alan told us to come find you, so we tracked the Red Energem," Tracey told her father.

Tracey looked over and saw Alex standing behind her father.

"You brought them here!" Alex said to Tyler.

"I didn't know they would come here," Tyler said to Alex as he took the spear from him.

"I'm surprised you've even made it for so long out here," Tracey said to Alex.

"Shut up!" Alex shouted in frustration. "I'm not going back to the city and none of you can change my mind!"

Alex began walking away until Tyler grabbed his arm.

"I know why you don't want to go back," Tyler said to Alex.

Alex pulled his arm away from Tyler.

"You're scared," Tyler told Alex. "Your body was being controlled by that evil Energem for so long,"

"He's afraid he'll hurt or kill someone else," Landon said to everyone.

"Or that the Talon Energem will find its way back to him," Tracey said to Landon.

Alex began sobbing as he turned away from the others.

"Alex, those days are gone," Tyler said to Alex. "You're safe now,"

"No I'm not!" Alex shouted at Tyler. "I can still feel the presence of that Energem inside of me at night,"

Alex fell to his knees and punched the ground as he began crying.

"It's like it's trying to find me," Alex told Tyler.

"Alex, that Energem is gone," Tracey told Alex. "It was nowhere to be found after our battle,"

"It's still out there, I know it is," Alex said to Tracey.

Landon looked over and saw the Red Energem lying on the ground.

"Then you need to make sure the Energem can't come in contact with you again," Landon said as he walked over and picked up the Energem.

Landon walked up to Alex and held his hand out to him. Alex looked at Landon's hand and saw the Red Energem in his hand.

"Your friends and family miss you Alex," Tyler said to Alex as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Come home,"

Alex looked up at Tyler and saw that he was smiling.

"Family?" Alex said in confusion as he rose to his feet. "My mother is the only family I have in Angel Grove,"

"No, she's not," Tyler told Alex. "We're your family too,"

Tyler hugged Alex as a look of disbelief appeared on Alex's face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tracey asked her father. "Last I checked he's not kin to us?"

"Tracey, he's your brother," Tyler told Tracey.

Tracey gasped in astonishment.

"Well, your half-brother," Tyler said to Tracey.

"Wait, so you and his mom were a thing?" Landon asked Tyler.

"Yes, and I finally found out why she left me years ago," Tyler said to Landon and Tracey as Alex stepped away from Tyler.

"When did this happen?" Tracey asked her father.

"Before I met your mother," Tyler told Tracey.

"So mom knew who my father was this entire time?" Alex asked Tyler.

"I guess so," Tyler said to Alex. "I didn't know until she came to tell me she was leaving a few weeks ago,"

"Does mom know about this?" Tracey asked Tyler.

"Oh crap," Tyler said as he froze up in fear.

Tracey and Landon's Dinocoms began going off.

"Alan, what's going on?" Tracey asked Alan as she answered the Dinocom.

"Just take a look at what just popped up online," Alan told Tracey as a video popped up on the screen.

"People of Earth, my name is Snide and I will be taking Sledge's place at destroying this planet," Snide said to the camera. "The Power Rangers won't even be able to stop me as I already have five of them taken captive,"

"Who is this guy?" Tyler said in confusion.

"That's Snide," Alex told the others.

"You know him?" Landon asked Alex.

"Yeah, Fury told me about him," Alex said to Landon. "He's Sledge's most dangerous outlaw,"

"How dangerous are we exactly talking about?" Tyler asked Alex.

"Probably more powerful than Sledge himself," Alex told Tyler.

"Then how did Sledge capture him?" Tracey asked Alex.

"Snide has another side of himself," Alex told Tracey. "Sledge was lucky to find him in that form and captured him with Fury's help,"

"A different side, what does that mean?" Landon asked Alex.

"I suppose it means he has two different looks," Tyler told Landon. "One to fight in and one to blend in with people,"

"I've never seen his human side, so I don't know what he looks like or what he can do, but I know that the form in that video is his most dangerous," Alex told everyone.

Tracey continued playing the video.

"In exactly one Earth hour, if the last two Power Rangers do not hand over their Energems, I will destroy this planet without breaking a sweat," Snide said to the camera. "The clock is ticking Power Rangers,"

The video ended.

"One hour, that's not long at all," Landon said as a loud siren began going off in the distance.

"That's coming from the city!" Tyler said to the others.

Tyler took the Red Energem from Landon and turned towards Alex.

"Alex, these two need you to help them," Tyler said to Alex as he held out the Energem.

"I can't," Alex said as he looked away.

"Yes you can," Tyler said to Alex as he placed the Energem in his hand. "Your mother is in Angel Grove with that freak,"

"Alex, please," Landon said to Alex. "Tracey and I can't handle them on our own without the others,"

"You can finally put your past behind you and become a true Power Ranger," Tracey told Alex. "Become a hero and forget about all the evil things they forced you to do,"

"Take this Energem and show those aliens they messed with the wrong person," Tyler said to Alex.

"Fine," Alex said as he took the Energem from Tyler.

"Oh crap, I forgot that he still needs to bond to the Energem!" Tracey said in horror.

"Don't worry Tracey, I'm sure it'll see the true side of Alex once you get to the city," Tyler told Tracey as Landon walked over to his Dino Cycle.

Tracey instantly summoned her Dino Cycle and jumped onto it as Alex got on Landon's Dino Cycle with him.

"Dad, make sure mom and Brody are safe," Tracey said to her father.

"I will, just be careful," Tyler said to Tracey.

The Rangers sped off into the woods and left Tyler alone at the campsite.

"Good luck Alex," Tyler said to himself as he walked away.

Snide was standing in front of the frozen Rangers with his pocket watch in hand as Ice Age came walking up to him.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Snide said as he closed the pocket watch. "In a few minutes, this city will be a wasteland with no survivors,"

"That's if those other two Rangers don't show up," Ice Age told Snide.

"Oh, they will no doubt," Snide said to Ice Age as he turned towards the other Rangers.

"I'll get the Vivix to begin searching the city," Ice Age said to Snide.

"Fine, but make sure you get them back here so I can destroy them," Snide told Ice Age.

"As you wish," Ice Age said as he began walking away.

Snide gasped as he turned away from the frozen Rangers.

"Ice Age, hold on!" Snide shouted in concern as blasts began hitting Ice Age.

Ice Age fell to the ground injured as Tracey and Landon walked into the area.

"I knew that threat would bring you to me," Snide told the Rangers as he pulled out his sword.

"Release our friends!" Landon shouted at Snide.

"Not until you hand over your Energems," Snide said to Landon.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's not happening," Tracey said as she aimed her morpher at Snide.

Tracey began firing blasts at Snide as she and Landon took off running towards him.

"These weak blasts won't hurt me!" Snide shouted as he deflected a blast back at the Rangers.

Tracey and Landon evaded the blast and ran up to Snide and kicked him back.

"Now's your chance," Landon said to Tracey as he went after Snide.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Tracey shouted as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

Tracey inserted the Dino Charger into her morpher and activated it.

"Fire!" Tracey shouted as she went to fire at the frozen Rangers.

Tracey gasped as her upper body started icing over. Ice Age walked out in front of Tracey laughing as Snide and Landon continued fighting.

"Join your friends in winter wonderland," Ice Age said to Tracey as the ice covered her body.

Landon blocked Snide's sword with his saber and saw that Tracey was frozen.

"No!" Landon shouted as Snide backed away from him.

"You're next!" Snide shouted as he struck Landon with his sword.

Landon fell back to the ground in pain as Snide and Ice Age stood over him.

"And now for the last Ranger to join his friends," Ice Age said as he began charging a blast in his hands.

Snide looked over and saw someone riding on a Dino Cycle coming straight at them.

"Who is that?" Snide said in confusion.

"Let's see what this thing can do," Alex said as the Dino Cycle began firing blasts at Snide and Ice Age.

Snide and Ice Age were hit by the blasts and blown away from Landon. Alex jumped off the Dino Cycle and landed next to Landon.

"Can you keep fighting?" Alex asked Landon.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Landon said to Alex as he rose back to his feet.

"Who is this brat?" Snide wondered as he looked over at Alex.

"The one who's going to stop you," Alex told Snide as he pulled out the Red Energem.

"He has an Energem!" Ice Age said in astonishment.

Alex looked down at the Energem and groaned in annoyance.

"This thing won't work," Alex said to Landon.

"It still hasn't bonded to you," Landon told Alex as Snide and Ice Age began walking towards them.

"Well, it better hurry up and do its thing because they're coming for us," Alex said to Landon.

"I'll handle Snide," Landon said to Alex. "Just keep Ice Age distracted,"

"Alright," Alex said as he nodded.

Landon took off after Snide as Alex stood back.

"You can't stop me on your own Graphite Ranger," Snide told Landon as he blocked Landon's saber.

"I don't plan on it," Landon said to Snide as Ice Age walked past them.

"Hand over that Energem before things get worse," Ice Age said to Alex.

"Bite me," Alex told Ice Age as he took off running away.

"Vivix, stop him!" Ice Age shouted as the Vivix ran up to him.

The Vivix took off after Alex along with Ice Age as Snide and Landon continued battling.

"Your friend is an idiot," Snide said to Landon as he swung his sword at him.

Landon ducked and evaded the sword.

"No, he's one of us," Landon told Snide as he began running away from Snide.

Landon quickly pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into his morpher.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" The morpher shouted as Landon continued running.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snide asked Landon as he ran up to him.

Landon came to a halt at a wall and turned towards Snide.

"Proving that you're just as stupid as Sledge!" Landon shouted as he hurled his Dino Charge Morpher into the air.

Alex leapt off the rooftop above and grabbed the morpher as he began falling.

"It's time to heat things up!" Alex shouted as he fired a stream of flames at the frozen Rangers.

"No!" Snide shouted as he watched the flames hit the frozen Rangers.

Landon struck Snide with his saber and knocked him away. The ice around the other Rangers began melting as Alex landed on the ground next to Landon.

"Hold it right there!" Ice Age shouted as he began running towards Alex.

"Alex, watch out!" Landon shouted as Ice Age fired an ice blast at Alex.

Alex looked over and screamed in horror as the ice blast hit him. The ice began covering Alex's body causing him to drop the morpher.

"What's going on?" Eli said in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes.

Ice Age looked over at the Rangers and saw that they were thawed out.

"No, he actually thawed them out!" Ice Age shouted in astonishment.

"There's an ugly face I can't forget," Dante said to the others.

Blasts began hitting Ice Age in the back causing him to turn around. Tracey was aiming her morpher at Ice Age as the other Rangers ran towards her.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"Ice Age went after you guys and froze you into solid blocks of ice," Tracey told Nathan.

Eli looked over and saw Alex frozen in a block of ice.

"Is that Alex?" Eli said in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess the Energem never bonded to him," Tracey told Eli.

Snide kicked Landon over towards the other Rangers and made his way over to Ice Age.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" Tyson said in confusion.

"Snide," Landon told Tyson as Dante and Eli helped him up.

"I can already tell he's no good," Sam said to the others.

"You Rangers will soon be wishing you were still frozen," Snide said to the Rangers as he pointed his sword at them. "Soon you will feel the pain of my sword cutting you into pieces!"

"Um, Snide," Ice Age said to Snide as a red glow was coming from the block of ice.

The ice began melting as Snide looked over at Alex.

"No, the Energem saved him!" Snide shouted in disbelief.

As the ice melted away from Alex's face, Alex opened his eyes gasping for air as his body began glowing along with the Energem.

"He did it," Tracey said to the others.

"When did Alex get the Red Energem?" Sam said in confusion.

"My father gave it to him," Tracey told Sam.

"I don't care if that Energem bonded to you, you won't stop me!" Snide shouted at Alex.

"You guys better morph, because this is about to get intense," Landon said to the others.

The other Rangers pulled out their morphers and inserted their Dino Chargers into them.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as they quickly morphed.

"That Energem will be mine!" Snide shouted as he dashed towards Alex.

A Dino Charge Morpher instantly appeared in Alex's hand as Snide ran towards him.

"Chew on this freak," Alex said to Snide as he began firing blasts at him.

The blasts hit Snide and stunned him for a second. Alex quickly inserted the Red Energem into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time," Alex said as he aimed his morpher into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

Alex fired his morpher and morphed as the blast came back down and hit him. Alex ran up to Snide and punched him in the chest knocking him away.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Eli said to Alex as the other Rangers ran up to him.

"What?" Alex asked Eli.

"Well, we're more used to seeing a Red Ranger in a skirt," Eli told Alex.

"Now's not the time to be joking," Alex told Eli as he began walking towards Snide.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked Alex.

"I'll take care of this guy," Alex told the others. "You guys can take on the walking popsicle,"

"I like him already," Tyson said as he pulled out his Ptera Saber.

"Great another lone wolf," Nathan said in disappointment as the other Rangers ran off towards Ice Age.

Nathan went after the others as Snide looked over at Alex.

"I am nothing like Sledge," Snide said to Alex. "I won't lose to a pathetic human like he did,"

"Then you shouldn't have escaped from your cell," Alex said as he activated his Dino Steel.

Alex dashed forward as the T-Rex Smasher appeared on his hand.

"I won't let you defeat me!" Snide said to Alex as he prepared to block the attack.

Alex threw a punch at Snide using the T-Rex Smasher. The T-Rex Smasher knocked the sword out of the way and hit Snide in the chest instantly sending him crashing into a wall across the street.

"Ugh, where is this power coming from?" Snide wondered as he looked up and saw Alex running towards him.

"Dino Drive Mode!" Alex shouted as he leapt into the air and transformed into Dino Drive Mode.

Alex inserted a Dino Blaze Charger into his Dino Saber as he landed back on the ground.

"Dino Blaze Saber!" Alex shouted as he swung his flaming saber at Snide.

Snide was hit by the attack and knocked away down the street.

"Time is up Snide," Heckyl informed Snide.

"No, not now!" Snide said in frustration as a marking on his neck began glowing.

Snide quickly rose to his feet and scurried away from the scene.

"That was unexpected?" Alex said in confusion.

Ice Age was battling the other Rangers along with a group of Vivix down the street. Ice Age began firing ice blasts at the Rangers as the Vivix distracted them.

"Don't let those blasts touch you!" Tracey said to the others as she knocked a Vivix in front of the blast.

The Vivix fell to the ground being engulfed by ice.

"I'll take care of that," Tyson said as he took off after Ice Age.

"Oh, you want to fight me Gold Ranger?" Ice Age asked Tyson as he saw him running towards him.

"Why of course!" Tyson shouted as he swung his saber at Ice Age.

Ice Age jumped back and evaded the saber.

"Ha, you missed!" Ice Age said to Tyson as he chuckled.

Alex ran up behind Ice Age and kicked him towards Tyson. Tyson grabbed onto Ice Age and tossed him to the ground.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante and Sam shouted as they began shooting down the Vivix around them.

"Dino Saber Final Strike!" Nathan and Eli shouted as they quickly destroyed the remaining Vivix.

The Rangers gathered up as Ice Age slowly rose back to his feet.

"I'm not finished yet," Ice Age said to the Rangers.

"Let's make sure this guy never comes back," Tracey said as he inserted a Plesio Charger into her morpher.

"Dino Spike!" Alex shouted as he threw a Dino Charger into the air.

"Dino Steel!" The Rangers shouted as they activated their Dino Steel Mode.

The five Rangers combined their weapons into the Dino Spike as Tyson inserted Ptera Chargers into his Ptera Saber. Tracey aimed her morpher at Ice Age as it began glowing.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he flew towards Ice Age and struck him with his electrical saber.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Tracey shouted as she fired a powerful blast at Ice Age.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as he swung the wrecking ball at Ice Age.

The two attacks hit Ice Age sending him flying into the air.

"Let's do this," Alex said as he jumped into the air using the other Rangers as leverage.

"Dino Spike, Final Strike!" Alex shouted as he threw the Dino Spike towards Ice Age.

The Dino Spike began glowing and tore through Ice Age's mid-section causing him to explode. Alex safely landed on the ground with the Dino Spike in hand as the others ran over to him.

"Not bad," Eli said to Alex.

"If feels nice having you on our side for once," Dante said to Alex.

Heckyl stormed into the control room where Wrench was working on the Magna Beam enraged. Wrench looked over at Heckyl and gasped.

"Fire the Magna Beam!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench.

"But, it's not ready yet!" Wrench said in horror.

"I don't care, fire it!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench.

Wrench quickly hit the button causing the Magna beam to fire into the sky. The beam hit a satellite floating in outer space and sent the blast flying back towards Earth. The beam hit the ground where Ice Age was destroyed. Alex turned around and saw Ice Age's body reform and begin growing.

"Oh great," Alex said in annoyance.

Vivizords and Spikeballs joined Ice Age once he was fully grown.

"How do we stop that many aliens?" Sam asked the others.

"We go all out," Alex said as he looked over at Tracey and Landon.

"Dino Chargers!" Alex, Landon and Tracey shouted as they threw their Chargers into the air.

The T-Rex Zord, Pachy Zord and Plesio Zord appeared in front of the Rangers.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" Alex shouted as the zords began transforming.

The eight Rangers instantly appeared in the Megazord's cockpit as it completed transforming.

"I don't care how big you are, you're no match for us!" Ice Age shouted as he began firing ice blasts at the Megazord.

The blasts hit the Megazord but were not effective.

"Vivizord's attack!" Ice Age shouted to the aliens.

The Vivizords stepped forward and fired powerful blasts at the Megazord.

"T-Rex Blast!" Alex shouted as a powerful blast fired from the T-Rex Zord's head on the chest of the Megazord.

The T-Rex Blast powered through the Vivizord's blasts and obliterated the Vivizords away.

"Impossible!" Ice Age said in horror as the Spikeballs stood guard.

"That's not going to save you," Tracey said as she pulled her morpher out of the console.

"Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord aimed the Plesio Head used as an arm at the aliens.

"Galactic Blast!" The Rangers shouted as a powerful blast fired from the Plesio Zord Head.

"No!" Ice Age shouted as the blast easily wiped him and the remaining aliens out.

"Incredible," Alex said in amazement as the others cheered in the background.

"This Megazord is unstoppable!" Dante said to the others.

"Yeah, Snide is no match for us just like Sledge," Sam said to Dante.

Heckyl was throwing a fit in the control room as Fury and Wrench stood by watching. Heckyl walked over to Wrench and slapped him upside the head.

"This plan was your idea!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench.

"What?" Wrench said in confusion. "It was yours!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench.

"What're you going to do?" Fury asked Heckyl as he pulled out his sword.

"I'm going to find someone who can help me tear the Rangers apart," Heckyl told Fury.

"Then I'm your guy," Someone said to Heckyl as they walked into the room.

Fury and Wrench turned around and saw the Talon Ranger standing at the door.

"Impossible, you're the Red Ranger now!" Fury said in disbelief.

"That's not true," Talon Ranger said to Fury. "That's my former host,"

Talon Ranger walked over to Heckyl and looked at him.

"My new host would love to help you Heckyl," Talon Ranger told Heckyl.

"Oh, and how is that?" Heckyl asked Talon Ranger.

"I'll let you know when he's available," Talon Ranger said to Heckyl as he walked away.

Talon Ranger walked out of the room as Fury began snarling in anger.

"I can't believe he of all people returned," Fury said as he clenched his fist.

"Settle down Fury, this might be our answer," Heckyl said as he began smirking.

The next day in Angel Grove, Alex was helping his mother load boxes onto a moving truck. Alex placed a box in the back of the truck and closed the backdoor as his mother walked over to him.

"I'm glad you came back," Gia said as she hugged Alex.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Alex said to his mother.

"The important thing is that you're back," Gia told Alex.

Alex sighed as he backed away from his mother.

"What's wrong?" Gia asked Alex.

"I can't leave with you," Alex told his mother as he looked away.

"What're you talking about?" Gia said in confusion.

"It's best that I stay here," Alex said to his mother.

"But where are you supposed to stay?" Gia asked Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll find somewhere," Alex told his mother as he began smirking.

Later that night, Tracey walked up to her bedroom door and opened the door. Tracey looked over at her bed and saw Alex laying on it.

"What the hell is this?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Oh, about time you got home," Alex said as he leaned up.

"Get out of my room!" Tracey shouted at Alex as Tyler walked up behind her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Tyler said to Tracey. "Alex will be staying with us for a bit,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Tracey said in annoyance as Alex got off her bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not sharing a room with you," Alex told Tracey as he walked by her chuckling.

"Thank goodness," Tracey said in relief.

Tracey walked over to her bed and saw that her dresser's drawer was slightly open. Tracey opened the drawer and saw that her journal was open.

"Alex, I'm going to kill you!" Tracey shouted angrily as she walked up to her door. "Stay out of my stuff!"

Alex was sitting down in the living room with Brody smiling as Tracey continued yelling.

"Girls," Brody said as he rolled his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Feeling Green

Late at night, Alex was wondering through the woods by himself. Alex began looking around in confusion as the chirps from crickets was heard coming from all directions.

"How did I end up out here?" Alex asked himself.

Alex walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Alex sighed in boredom as he looked over. A small object glistening in the leaves caught Alex's attention.

"What is that?" Alex said in confusion as he began approaching the object.

The object began glowing even brighter as Alex shielded his eyes.

"No, those voices, I thought they were gone?" Alex said to himself as the Talon Ranger appeared in front of him.

Alex backed up against a tree in horror as the Talon Ranger looked over at him.

"You betrayed me Alex," The Talon Ranger told Alex.

"No, I did the right thing," Alex said to Talon Ranger.

"You can't keep me away forever," Talon Ranger said to Alex as he aimed his morpher at him.

"Stay away from me!" Alex shouted at Talon Ranger as he took off running deeper into the woods.

"Go ahead and try to run, you won't get far," Talon Ranger said to Alex as he began snickering.

Talon Ranger walked up to an open area and saw no sign of Alex. He continued on as Alex quietly peeked around a nearby tree and saw Talon Ranger walking away.

"That was close," Alex said in relief.

Alex turned around and saw Talon Ranger standing in front of him.

"Hiding won't help you," Talon Ranger told Alex.

Talon Ranger swung his weapon at Alex as Alex began screaming.

Alex rose from his bed and screamed in horror. Alex began breathing heavily as sweat began running down his face. Alex looked over at a clock and saw the Red Energem lying next to it.

"It was just a dream," Alex said in relief as he lied back down.

Alex picked up his phone from a nearby dresser and turned it on.

"This needs to stop," Alex said to himself. "But how do I stop it?"

At the wrecked ship, Heckyl stormed into Wrench's lab and saw him activate the reanimator. The room lit up in blinding light as Wrench began chuckling. As the light faded Heckyl walked over to Wrench and put his hand on Wrench's shoulder.

"Nice job Wrench, he will do well," Heckyl told Wrench as he smiled deviously.

"Welcome back Stingrage," Wrench said to Stingrage as Stingrage slowly walked out of the reanimator.

"Ugh, my head is spinning," Stingrage said as he placed his hand on his head.

"Now's not the time for rest, we need to hurry and fulfill this plan before it's too late," Heckyl told Stingrage.

"What's the plan?" Stingrage asked Heckyl.

"We're going to use your poison to contaminate the human's drinking water in Angel Grove," Heckyl told Stingrage.

"I like the sound of that!" Stingrage said in excitement.

Stingrage followed Heckyl out of the lab and left Wrench alone by himself.

"I'll still be in here if you need me!" Wrench shouted to Heckyl as he walked up to the doorway.

The next morning, Nathan came walking up to the high school by himself. Nathan looked over at a bench and saw Eli and Christa talking to each other.

"I guess Eli finally apologized to her," Nathan said to himself as he walked up to the front door.

Nathan walked inside and saw the principal talking to Alex in front of the office. Nathan continued past Alex and the principal and made his way to his locker.

"You've been absent for over half the year and your grades are incredibly low," The principal told Alex. "You're lucky I'm allowing you to come back to school here, because normally I wouldn't do this,"

"Thank you Mr. Morgan," Alex said to the principal as he nodded.

"Remember, we have no choice but to hold you back this year," Mr. Morgan told Alex. "So make sure to up your game next year if you want to graduate,"

"Yes sir," Alex said to Mr. Morgan as he walked away.

Eli and Christa came walking inside as Alex began walking down the hall.

"Hey Alex!" Eli shouted to Alex.

Alex turned around and saw Eli and Christa walking towards him.

"Hey guys," Alex said to Eli and Christa.

"Did things get sorted out?" Eli asked Alex.

"Yeah, he's letting me finish this year, but I'll be held back," Alex told Eli and Christa.

"Oh, so you'll be graduating along with us next year," Christa said to Alex.

"I suppose so," Alex said to Christa.

"It's just good to see you around here again," Eli told Alex as he patted on his shoulder.

"Well, I better get to home room before the bell rings," Alex told Eli as he began walking away.

"Yeah we should too," Christa said to Alex as he walked away.

Eli and Christa walked off down a different hallway and headed towards home room as the bell began ringing.

Snide and Stingrage were standing next to a water tower on top of a building staring down at the people below. Snide turned towards the water tower and began snickering.

"Soon these people won't be enjoying their day so much," Snide told Stingrage.

"How many more places do we need to contaminate?" Stingrage asked Snide.

"One, and then the whole city will be exposed to the poison," Snide told Stingrage as he injected poison into the water tower.

"I've never used my poison like this before; what will it do to them?" Stingrage asked Snide.

"It will take time for its full effect to kick in," Snide said to Stingrage. "But the poison will go through four phases,"

"I already know death is one of them," Stingrage told Snide.

"Yes and the others are amnesia, nausea and fainting," Snide told Stingrage as he disconnected the poison container from the water tower.

"I'll be sure those Rangers take a dose of my poison," Stingrage said to Snide.

"Good, then you better not disappoint me," Snide said as he walked away.

Back at the school, Alex was sitting in class working on an assignment. Alex sighed as he laid his pencil down and looked over at the windows.

"Mr. Moran, are you finished already?" The teacher asked Alex.

"No ma'am, I'm just taking a breather," Alex told the teacher as he picked his pencil back up.

Alex looked back over at the window and saw his reflection. Alex's reflection changed into the Talon Ranger and began laughing.

"Not now," Alex said to himself as he looked away from the window.

Alex turned the other way and saw one of his classmates staring at him. The classmate changed into Talon Ranger causing Alex to gasp in horror. Alex began sweating as he rose from his seat.

"Mr. Moran, where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked Alex as he walked by her.

"I need some fresh air," Alex said as he walked out of the classroom.

Alex walked outside of the school breathing heavily.

"I thought this was over?" Alex asked himself as he sat down.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the Red Energem.

"Why am I seeing things?" Alex wondered. "It's like the Talon Energem is hunting me,"

People began screaming and caught Alex's attention. Alex took off running behind the school to find where the screams were coming from. Alex ran up to the track surrounding the football field and saw girls lying on the ground near the cooler.

"What's going on here?" Alex said in confusion.

Alex looked over and saw Tracey and Sam walking around.

"Guys, what's going on?" Alex asked the girls as he ran up to them.

Tracey and Sam ignored Alex.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Alex asked Tracey as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Do I know you?" Tracey asked Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as he backed away from Tracey.

"Sam?" Alex said to Sam as he looked over at her.

"Who's Sam?" Sam said in confusion.

"What's wrong with you two?" Alex said to the girls.

Snide walked out from behind the bleachers laughing evilly. Tracey and Sam screamed as they ran away.

"I guess I know who's behind this now," Alex said to himself as he looked over at Snide.

Snide pulled out his sword as he continued walking towards Alex.

"This time, I won't go easy on you," Snide said to Alex.

"What did you do to these people?" Alex asked Snide.

"Shut up and prepare to battle me," Snide said to Alex as he swung his sword at him.

Alex dodged the sword and rolled behind Snide as he pulled out a Dino Charger and his morpher.

"You have no one left to help you," Snide said to Alex as he saw Alex insert the Dino Charger into his morpher.

Alex spun the barrel on his morpher and aimed it at Snide.

"Unleash the Power!" Alex shouted as a T-Rex shaped blast fired form the morpher and knocked Snide away.

The blast came back to Alex and hit him causing him to morph. A Dino Saber instantly appeared in Alex's hand as he ran towards Snide.

"Foolish human, you can't outfight me!" Snide said to Alex as he blocked the Dino Saber with his sword.

Snide fired a blast from his eye and hit Alex in the chest. Alex fell to the ground and dropped his saber.

"To think you were once on my side," Snide said to Alex a she stood above him.

"I was never on your side," Alex told Snide.

Snide struck Alex with his sword as he began laughing.

"I know the darkness is still within you!" Snide shouted at Alex as he grabbed him by the shoulder and picked him up.

Snide kneed Alex in the stomach and shoved him into the fence surrounding the football field.

"You cannot change your past!" Snide shouted at Alex as he struck Alex once again.

Alex leaned against the fence in pain as Snide prepared to attack him again.

"Is that all you've got?" Alex asked Snide.

Snide groaned in anger as he went to strike Alex again. Alex moved out of the way causing Snide to slice through the fence. Alex grabbed his Dino Saber as Snide came running up to him. Alex turned around and blocked the sword with his saber. Snide Shoved Alex against a wall and began snickering.

"Look at all those humans lying on the ground Red Ranger," Snide said to Alex. "Soon they will all be dead, including the Purple and Pink Rangers,"

"What did you do to them?" Alex asked Snide.

"Soon this entire city will fall and I will be standing over your cold dead bodies with the Energems in my grasp!" Snide shouted at Alex.

Blasts began hitting Snide and knocked him away from Alex. Tyson landed in front of Alex aiming his Ptera Morpher at Snide.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked Alex.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be worrying about me," Alex told Tyson.

"I know, I heard everything," Tyson said to Alex as Snide rose back to his feet.

"Gold Ranger, it's nice to see you," Snide said to Tyson as he chuckled.

"Shut up and tell us what you did," Tyson said to Snide.

"Oh if I do that then this won't be as fun," Snide said as he continued laughing.

"What's his problem?" Alex wondered.

Snide suddenly stopped laughing.

"I don't like this," Alex said to Tyson.

Alex looked over and saw something flying towards him and Tyson.

"Watch out!" Alex shouted as he dove to the ground.

Tyson looked over in confusion and was struck in the arm by one of Stingrage's stingers.

"Ugh!" Tyson cringed in pain as he pulled the stinger out of his arm.

Tyson demorphed and fell to his knees.

"Tyson!" Alex shouted in concern as he went to check on Tyson.

"Who are you?' Tyson said in confusion.

"You poisoned him!" Alex shouted as he turned towards Snide.

"That's right, and soon those who were poisoned will be dead," Snide told Alex.

"You monster!" Alex shouted in anger.

Stingers began hitting the ground around Alex's feet. Alex looked over and saw Stingrage firing stingers at him.

"I can't let one of those things get me!" Alex said to himself as he dove around the corner.

"You can't hide from Stingrage forever Red Ranger," Snide told Alex as he began walking towards him.

Alex grabbed one of the stingers off the ground and took off running away.

"You won't get far!" Stingrage shouted as he went chasing after Alex.

Stingrage ran up to Alex and tackled him to the ground.

"I've got you now!" Stingrage shouted as he went to pick Alex up.

Alex faded away as Snide came walking up behind Stingrage.

"What, he disappeared!" Stingrage shouted in disbelief.

"You buffoon, that wasn't really him you caught," Snide told Stingrage. "It was a clone,"

"I'll go and find him then," Stingrage said as he began walking away.

"No, I have a better idea," Snide told Stingrage.

Nathan walked out of a classroom and saw paramedics talking to the principal down the hall. Nathan walked over to his locker and put his books inside of it. Nathan closed the locker door and revealed Dante standing behind it.

"Dude!" Nathan shouted in astonishment.

"Sorry," Dante said to Nathan.

"What is it?" Nathan asked Dante.

"Do you hear what happened outside?" Dante asked Nathan.

"No, what?" Nathan asked Dante.

"The Red Ranger was seen getting his butt kicked by Snide near the football field," Dante told Nathan.

"That doesn't really explain why paramedics are here though," Nathan said to Dante.

"The janitor found the coach and the students at the time all unconscious around the track outside," Dante told Nathan.

"Wait, Tracey and Sam have that class!" Nathan said in concern.

"Yeah, and Tyson was found out there too," Dante told Nathan.

"We better go see what Alan and Keeper think of this," Nathan told Dante as he began walking away.

"Agreed," Dante said as he followed Nathan down the hall.

Alex walked into the lab and saw Alan sitting at the computer. Alan looked over and saw Alex stumble into the table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked Alex as he got up from his seat.

"I'm fine, but the others might not be," Alex told Alan.

"I know, I've been watching what's going on," Alan said to Alex.

"They're poisoning everyone in the city," Alex said to Alan as he sat down.

"Yeah and they're using our sources of water to do so," Alan told Alex as he walked back over to the computer.

"Then how do we stop it?" Alex asked Alan.

"We create an antidote and find a way to cure everyone that has been affected," Alan said to Alex as the doors came open.

Nathan and Dante walked into the lab and saw Alex sitting at the table.

"What happened out there?" Nathan asked Alex.

"Snide and some other monster poisoned some of the students," Alex told Nathan.

"Not just students; a large chunk of the city has been poisoned," Alan told Dante and Nathan.

"I assume we're the only Rangers left in Angel Grove that haven't been poisoned?" Dante asked the others.

"Yeah, it appears so," Alan said to Dante. "Eli was the last one to go down a few minutes ago,"

"Snide said that everyone who is poisoned will die," Alex told the others.

"That's not happening," Nathan said to Alex.

"Unless we figure out a way to cure those who were infected, it could happen," Alan said to Nathan.

"Then find a way to make the cure!" Dante told Alan.

"I need a sample of the poison first," Alan said to Dante.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out Stingrage's stinger.

"Will this work?" Alex asked Alan as he revealed the stinger.

"Yeah, that should do," Alan said as he took the stinger from Alex.

"What should we do while you work on that?" Nathan asked Alan.

"Go stop that poison from spreading," Alan told Nathan as he grabbed a handful of Dino Chargers off his desk.

"What are those?" Dante asked Alan.

"New Dino Chargers," Alan told Dante. "They're an upgrade to Dino Drive Mode,"

Alan handed a Dino Charger to each of the Rangers and walked back to his desk.

"I'll head back to the school, I'm sure Snide is still around there," Alex said to Dante and Nathan.

"Alright then, we'll start shutting off everyone's water," Nathan said to Alex.

The three Rangers left the lab and left Alan alone to work on the antidote.

Nathan and Dante ran into an area of the city where a reporter was being filmed. Nathan ran over to the reporter and stepped in front of her.

"It's the Green Ranger!" The reporter said in astonishment.

"Listen, we need everyone to shut off their water supply," Nathan said as he turned towards the camera. "The water has been contaminated and it's very dangerous,"

"Is that the reason so many people have been sent to the hospital today?" The reporter asked Nathan.

"Yes, so keep spreading the word to keep everyone else safe," Nathan told the reporter as he ran off.

Nathan caught up to Dante and saw him taking a cup of water from a man.

"Hey, that's my water!" The man shouted at Dante.

"Trust me, you don't won't to drink that stuff right now," Dante said as he poured the water out.

Dante and Nathan ran off as the man groaned in anger.

"You moron!" The man shouted at Dante.

"Hopefully the people heard my message," Nathan said to Dante.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how we're going to cure everyone now," Dante told Nathan.

"Ugh, you're right," Nathan said in disgust as the two Rangers continued running down the street.

Alex drove up to the high school on his Dino Cycle and saw Principal Morgan talking to the police in front of the school. Alex stepped off of the Dino Cycle and began walking towards them.

"Mr. Principal," Alex said to Mr. Morgan.

"Oh, the Red Ranger!" Mr. Morgan said as he looked over.

"You need to shut off the water in the school," Alex told the Principal.

"Do you have a good reason for saying that?" One of the officers asked Alex.

"The water in the city has been contaminated," Alex told him. "It's why the students were found unconscious here earlier,"

"Alright then, I'll get to doing that," Mr. Morgan said to Alex as he walked away.

"You two should go help out with shutting the water off in the city until everything is fixed," Alex told the Police Officers.

Alex ran off and left the officers alone.

"Does he really think he can give us orders?" An officer asked his partner.

"Shut up Hugh," The other officer said as he walked back to the car.

Alex ran out onto the track surrounding the football field and saw that the students from earlier were gone. Alex looked over where Tyson was lying and saw that he was gone too.

"I guess the paramedics took everyone to be treated," Alex said to himself as he continued looking around. "But there's no sign of Snide,"

Alex heard a door behind him close and quickly turned around.

"Eli!" Alex said as he walked over to Eli.

"Stay away from me!" Eli shouted as he shoved Alex back.

"Great, I guess it is only me Nathan and Dante," Alex said to himself as Eli ran away.

Eli began screaming as Snide grabbed his arm. Alex turned around and saw Snide take the Blue Energem from Eli. Alex looked down and saw the Purple, Pink and Gold Energems also in Snide's possession.

"You don't need this anymore," Snide said as he tossed Eli aside.

Eli scurried to his feet and ran off in horror.

"Those don't belong to you," Alex said to Snide as he walked up.

"Oh look whose back," Snide said to Alex as he chuckled.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone else," Alex told Snide.

"You're a little too late for that," Snide said to Alex.

"I'll be taking those Energems back too," Alex said to Snide as he took off running towards him.

"Go ahead and try," Snide said as he pulled out his sword.

Snide swung his sword at Alex and missed as Alex ran under the sword.

"Dino Steel!" Alex shouted as he activated his Dino Steel Mode.

Alex blocked the sword using the armor on his right arm and shoved Snide back.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Alex shouted as he went to punch Snide with the weapon.

"Take this!" Snide shouted as he swung his sword and sent an energy wave flying towards Alex.

The wave hit Alex and sent him crashing into the fence surrounding the football field.

"I find it amusing how you keep trying to stop me," Snide said to Alex.

"Yeah, I find it funny how you think you'll win," Alex said as he rose to his feet chuckling. "Because that never happens,"

"We'll see about that!" Snide shouted as he swung his sword at Alex.

Alex caught the sword in the T-Rex Smasher.

"What!" Snide shouted in astonishment.

"T-Rex Blast!" Alex shouted as he used his other hand to fire blasts at Snide with his morpher.

The blasts hit Snide and knocked him away from Alex. Alex tossed Snide's sword aside and powered down back to normal.

"Now let's see what this new Charger can do," Alex said as he activated the Charger.

A new sword-like weapon appeared in Alex's hand as Snide rose back to his feet.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Alex shouted as he inserted the Charger into the bottom of the hilt of the sword.

"Dino Super Drive Charge, Engage!" The sword shouted as the Dino Drive armor formed on Alex.

Armor began appearing on Alex's arms and down his legs. His gloves turned red as the silver plate on his visor disappeared. Silver markings appeared on top of Alex's helmet as the sunlight shimmered on his visor.

"Super Drive?" Snide said in confusion.

In the city, Dante and Nathan were shutting off a water valve connected to a restaurant when they suddenly began glowing.

"What the heck?" Nathan said in confusion as the Dino Drive armor formed on him and Dante.

"How did that happen?" Dante said in confusion as the armor formed on their arms and legs.

"Alan, what is happening to us?" Nathan said as he pulled out his Dinocom.

"Don't worry, Alex just activated the new Charger," Alan told Nathan.

"It affects all of us?" Dante asked Alan.

"That's correct," Alan told Dante.

"Whoa," Nathan said to Dante as he saw Dante's silver plating on his visor disappear.

"I'm almost done with the antidote," Alan told Dante and Nathan. "One of you will need to use the Plesio Zord to spread the antidote throughout the city,"

"Alright, I can do that," Dante said to Alan.

One of Stingrage's stingers flew past Dante and Nathan and struck the wall behind them.

"I won't let you stop my poison from killing this city!" Stingrage shouted as he walked up with a horde of Vivix.

"Great, we've got company," Nathan said to Alan.

"I'm sure you can handle these guys on your own," Dante said to Nathan as he chuckled.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try out these new powers," Nathan said a she put his Dinocom away.

"Good luck," Dante said to Nathan as he ran off.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Nathan said as he pulled out the Dino Super Drive Saber.

"Attack!" Stingrage shouted as the Vivix ran towards Nathan.

Nathan began striking the Vivix with the saber as he made his way towards Stingrage.

"This won't be a problem at all!" Nathan shouted as he knocked a Vivix away with a strike from his saber.

"You will not stop me!" Stingrage shouted as he fired a blast from his staff at Nathan.

The blast hit Nathan and exploded on contact causing smoke to fill the area.

"Ha, that'll show him!" Stingrage said as he turned away.

"Super Drive Blast!" Nathan shouted as spiraling blasts shot out of the smoke.

The blasts hit Stingrage in the back and blew him to the ground. Nathan walked out of the smoke and revealed Dino Chargers inserted in the Super Dino Drive Saber.

"What was that?" Stingrage said in confusion as he slowly rose to his feet.

"The power of my new saber," Nathan said as he took off running towards Stingrage.

"I could really use some help right about now," Stingrage said to himself.

"It's too late for help!" Nathan shouted as he ran up to Stingrage and struck him with his saber.

"Ugh, this is too much for me to handle," Stingrage said to himself as he grabbed his stomach where he was hit.

Nathan's saber began glowing green around the blade as he went to strike Stingrage again.

"Super Drive, Raptor Strike!" Nathan shouted as he struck Stingrage again with a powerful blow.

Stingrage fell to the ground screaming in pain and was destroyed.

"It's all up to Alex and Dante now," Nathan said as he turned away from the remains of Stingrage.

Snide rolled past Alex and evaded the saber. Snide quickly grabbed his sword off the ground and blocked Alex's saber.

"In just a few minutes, lives will begin to end," Snide told Alex.

"Ah, that's terrible for your last words," Alex said to Snide.

Snide fired a blast at Alex from his eye. Alex jumped away from Snide and dodged the blast.

"Your plan is already coming to an end," Alex told Snide.

"We'll see about that!" Snide shouted a she ran towards Alex.

Alex sidestepped and dodged Snide's sword. Alex quickly struck Snide and injured him.

"What is this power?" Snide asked himself.

Alex's saber suddenly began glowing as Snide turned back towards him.

"Dino Super Drive Saber, T-Rex Strike!" Alex shouted as he went to strike Snide with his saber.

A lightning blast hit the ground in between Snide and Alex and sent Alex flying away from Snide. Fury landed on the ground in front of Snide and took his arm.

"Now's not the time to be toying around with their new powers," Fury told Snide.

"Get your hands off of me you foul feline!" Snide shouted as he jerked his arm away from Fury.

Snide looked over and saw Alex rise back to his feet. The Plesio Zord suddenly flew by overhead and began dropping a mist like substance.

"What is that?" Snide asked Fury.

"That is an antidote," Alex told Snide.

"No, impossible!" Snide said in disbelief.

"At least you have four of the Energems," Fury told Snide.

"Yes, that's right!" Snide said as he went to grab the Energems.

Snide gasped as he looked over at Alex.

"Remember when I dodged your attack a few minutes ago?" Alex asked Snide. "I also grabbed the Energems from your other hand when I struck you,"

"You little brat!" Snide shouted as the marking began glowing on the back of his head.

Snide screamed in pain as he covered the marking with his hand.

"We need to leave," Fury told Snide.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Red Ranger!" Snide shouted at Alex as he walked away with Fury.

Alex demorphed and sighed in relief as he leaned against the fence.

"Hopefully that antidote does the trick," Alex said to himself.

At the hospital, rooms were filled with victims of the poison. The antidote began wafting into the rooms through the open windows as a nurse walked into a room. Tracey and Sam slowly opened their eyes and leaned up out of their beds.

"Doctor, something is happening!" The nurse shouted as she ran out of the room.

Other people in the room began waking up as Tracey and Sam looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I don't know?" Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Down the hall, Tyson came walking out of a room as a nurse walked up.

"Sir, you need to get back to your bed," the nurse told Tyson.

"I'm fine," Tyson said as he walked by the nurse.

At the school Eli was lying on the ground unconscious as the mist began falling onto him. Eli's eyes slowly opened as he leaned up.

"About time you woke up," Alex said to Eli.

Eli looked over and saw Alex sitting beside him.

"What happened?" Eli asked Alex.

"I think that's best saved for later," Alex said as he handed Eli his Energem.

Alex rose to his feet and walked off leaving Eli by himself.

Heckyl stormed into the control room and saw Wrench working on the Magna Beam.

"Fire the Magna Beam!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench.

"I would, but we fried it last time so it needs repairing again," Wrench told Heckyl.

Heckyl screamed in frustration and kicked a Vivix against the wall.

"I want that thing fixed before tomorrow, or I will take you to a scrapyard!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench as he stormed out of the room.

"Jerk," Wrench said as he connected a wire to the console.

At the lab, Alex walked into the lab where the other Rangers were sitting with Alan.

"What's going on?" Alex said in confusion.

"Nothing, we just came here because Alan told us to," Dante told Alex.

"Is this about the Super Drive Mode?" Alex asked Alan.

"Pretty much," Alan told Alex as he rose to his feet.

"That mode was incredible," Nathan told the others.

"What exactly does it do?" Tracey asked Alan.

"The Super Drive Mode is an upgraded version of Dino Drive, it gives you more armor and increased strength and speed," Alan told the Rangers. "One use of a single Charger made for the mode will result in every Ranger within a certain distance to transform into this mode,"

"Yeah that part kind of freaked me out for a second," Dante told the others.

"Along with Super Drive Mode, you also get a new weapon, the Dino Super Drive Saber," Alan told the Rangers. "This saber can be used for physical combat with its blade or distanced using the Charger powered blaster on the front of it,"

"Is that all?" Tyson asked Alan as he yawned.

"Not really, we still have a lot of things to go over," Alan told Tyson.

The Rangers groaned in boredom as Alan continued talking.

"Could this not be saved for tomorrow?" Eli asked Alex.

"I guess not," Alex said as he sighed.

At Olympia Corp, Lance walked into a lab where the Talon Energem was inserted in a testing chamber. Lance walked up next to a scientist sitting at a computer.

"Begin test number three hundred and sixty seven," Lance said to the scientist.

"Beginning now," The scientist said as he pressed a button on the console.

The Talon Energem began glowing as the lab began shaking. An alarm began going off in the control room as Lance continued watching the Energem.

"Sir, the systems can't handle that gem's power much longer," The scientist told Lance.

"Keep going," Lance said as sparks shot out of the console.

"We can't!" The scientist shouted as he shut off the computer.

The Energem continued glowing as the lab was still shaking.

"Why won't it stop?" The scientist said in confusion.

The Energem released a powerful wave of energy and shattered the windows of the control room. The lab stopped shaking as the Energem's glow faded away. Lance rose up from the floor and looked at the Energem in the testing chamber.

"I'm not resting until I discover this things true power," Lance said as he walked into the testing chamber and grabbed the Talon Energem.

Lance's eyes turned white as the Energem flashed.

"Mr. Vincent!" The scientist shouted to Lance from the control room. "Are you okay?"

Lance's eyes changed back to normal as Lance stumbled against a wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lance said as he looked at the Energem.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Endless Nightmares

Heckyl walked into the prison section of the ship and slowly walked up to a cell. Heckyl looked inside the cell and saw someone sleeping in the bed. The alien was sleeping peacefully in its cell as Heckyl began smirking.

"Wake up!" Heckyl shouted as he slung the door open.

The door slammed into the wall and sent a loud noise throughout the prison block.

"Whoa!" The alien shouted as it fell out of the bed.

Heckyl walked into the cell and pulled the alien up off the ground.

"Nightmare, are you ready to head down to Earth?" Heckyl asked Nightmare.

"Give me a few more minutes," Nightmare said as he began yawning.

Heckyl sighed as he let go of Nightmare. Heckyl began smirking and turned away from Nightmare.

"You will go down to Earth right now, or I will give you nightmares worse than your own," Heckyl told Nightmare.

Nightmare gasped as Heckyl stepped out of the cell.

"Okay, Okay, I'll head out now," Nightmare said as he scurried out of the cell.

Nightmare ran past Heckyl and walked out of the cell block.

"Once Nightmare traps the Rangers in a nightmare world, the Energems will be mine," Heckyl said as he began snickering.

Back in the city, Sam arrived at her house late at night. Sam walked inside and saw her father using a tablet in the living room. Sam's father set the tablet aside as he noticed Sam walking into the room.

"Where have you been all day?" Sam's father asked her.

"I've been working on a report with Tracey at her house," Sam said as she sat her backpack on the couch.

"How's that going?" Sam's father asked her.

"I'm almost done," Sam told her father as she walked over to the stairs. "I just need to finish the last couple of pages before Monday,"

"Alright, make sure you get it done," Sam's father said to her as he picked the tablet back up.

Sam stepped into her room and laid across her bed in relief.

"Man, my head hurts right now," Sam said to herself as she placed her hand over her forehead.

Sam rolled over and saw a box sitting next to her dresser.

"What is that?" Sam said in confusion as she rose up off the bed.

Sam picked up the box and sat it on her bed.

"What could be in this?" Sam said as she began shaking the box.

Sam turned the box around and saw a sticker on it with her name on it.

"I guess dad got me a present," Sam said as she tore the tape off the box.

Sam opened the box and pulled out a pink pillow.

"A pillow?" Sam said in confusion. "That's it?"

Sam tossed the box off the bed and took a closer look at the pillow.

"It feels comfy at least," Sam said as she squeezed the pillow with her hands.

Sam sat the pillow on her bed and laid her head on it.

"Wow, it's really soft," Sam said as her eyes began getting heavy.

Sam closed her and eyes and dozed off to sleep. As Sam fell asleep a faint pink smoke began wafting out of the pillow. Nightmare formed out of the smoke and began snickering as he stood above Sam.

"Enjoy your nightmares Pink Ranger," Nightmare said as he took the Pink Energem from around Sam's neck.

Nightmare walked over to the window and crawled out the window snickering as Sam laid motionless on her bed.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and leaned up in her bed. Sam reached over and grabbed her phone to check what time it was. A slight draft came in through the open window as Sam sighed and sat her phone back down.

"I overslept," Sam said to herself as she got out of bed.

Sam walked over to her window and closed it.

"I need to finish the rest of that report," Sam said to herself as she sat down at her desk.

Sam opened her notebook and grabbed a pencil.

"Wait, where did my work go?" Sam said in confusion as she began flipping through the pages.

Sam groaned in annoyance and threw her notebook across the room.

"I swear it was in that notebook," Sam said as she got up.

As Sam walked over to the door, Nightmare appeared in the mirror snickering. Sam stepped out of her room as the hallway lights began flickering.

"Looks like dad needs to change that bulb," Sam said as she walked by the flickering bulb.

Sam began walking down the stairs as it began thundering outside.

"Odd, I don't remember anyone saying it was going to storm today?" Sam said in confusion as she stepped off the stairs.

As Sam stepped into the living room, her father was staring out the window turned away from her.

"Dad, did I leave my homework down here?" Sam asked her father.

Sam began approaching her father in concern.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her father as she went to place her hand on his shoulder.

Her father quickly turned around and revealed that he was a Vivix in disguise. The Vivix began screeching at Sam as she screamed in horror.

"Where's my father?" Sam asked the Vivix as she stepped back.

The Vivix began walking towards Sam as thunder roared outside.

"Where is he!" Sam shouted as she kicked the Vivix in the chest.

The Vivix crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Sam shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

A Vivix was standing at the stove as Sam ran into the room. The Vivix turned around and revealed an apron it was wearing as it waved at Sam.

"What is going on?" Sam said in confusion as the Vivix began walking around the table.

Sam picked up one of the kitchen chairs and slammed it over the Vivix's head. The Vivix faded away as Sam tossed the remains of the chair aside.

"I need to contact the others," Sam said as she went to pull out her Dinocom.

"What, where did I put it?" Sam asked herself as she felt her pockets. "It might still be in my backpack,"

Sam said as a Vivix walked past the doorway with her backpack on its back.

"Hmm?" Sam said as she looked over and saw the Vivix walk by.

The Vivix opened the front door and ran outside into the rain as Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Get back her with my bag!" Sam shouted as she went after the Vivix outside.

Vivix were standing around along the street and in people's yards outside as the sky lit up with lightning. Sam stopped chasing after the Vivix and was stunned at the sight of the area overtaken by Vivix.

"What on Earth?" Sam said in confusion as she watched the Vivix walk around. "This can't be real,"

A Vivix rode past Sam on a bicycle ringing the bell.

"Okay, I need to find the others," Sam said as she walked away.

The next morning, Sam's father walked up to his daughter's bedroom door and slowly opened it. He peeked inside the room and saw Sam sleeping peacefully in her bed. He began smiling as he quietly closed the door and began walking away.

"I guess I could let her sleep for a few more minutes," Sam's father said to himself as he walked down the hall.

Inside of Sam's room, a cloud of pink smoke slowly wafted into the room and began forming. Nightmare appeared next to Sam's bed chuckling.

"Let's make this endless dream a little more violent," Nightmare said as he blew a cloud of pink smoke into Sam's face.

Nightmare changed back into a cloud of smoke and quickly flew out the window as he snickered.

In the city, Tracey was sitting across the street from the Youth Center staring through the window at Lance, who was talking to David. Tracey sighed and looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"You're still eavesdropping on them?" Dante asked Tracey as he walked up.

"Wouldn't you eavesdrop on a creepy rich guy who randomly fires you?" Tracey asked Dante.

"No, I would just get a job somewhere else and forget about it," Dante said as he sat down next to Tracey.

"I guess I should do that," Tracey said to Dante.

"They'll be hiring lifeguards at the pools and beach in a few weeks," Dante told Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Tracey said as she chuckled.

"Well some of the others are heading to the park; how about we go join them?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Tracey said as she got up.

Dante and Tracey began walking away as someone walked up to the entrance of the Youth Center. Heckyl looked back cautiously and saw no one looking at him. Heckyl began smirking as he opened the door and walked inside.

"I'll think about those ideas later," David said to Lance as Heckyl walked up to the counter.

"Alright then, but it looks like you have a customer," Lance said as he looked over at Heckyl.

"Oh no, I'm not a customer, I'm just here to talk to you," Heckyl told Lance.

"Okay, what about?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"It would be better to talk about this somewhere more private," Heckyl told Lance as he smirked.

"Alright?" Lance said in confusion as Heckyl began walking away.

Lance followed Heckyl into the back office as David continued working at the counter. Lance closed the door behind him. Heckyl leaned against the desk as Lance turned towards him.

"What can I help you with?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"A partnership," Heckyl told Lance as he held his arms out.

"What're you talking about?" Lance said in confusion.

"I know something about you Mr. Vincent that no one else knows," Heckyl told Lance as he walked up to him. "Your past is indeed dark,"

"Who the hell are you?" Lance asked Heckyl.

Heckyl began smirking as he put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"A friend," Heckyl said to Lance.

Lance shoved Heckyl's hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, this isn't happening," Lance said as he went to grab the door knob.

Heckyl transformed into Snide as Lance turned away.

"You can't hide forever Talon Ranger," Snide said to Lance.

Lance's eyes widened as he slowly turned back towards Snide.

"Excuse me?" Lance asked Snide.

"You have the Energem," Snide told Lance. "You are needed in order for me to take the Energems from the other Rangers,"

"I'm not a Ranger," Lance said to Snide as his pocket began glowing.

"Tell that to him," Snide said as he began snickering as Lance began glowing.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Lance said in confusion as he pulled the Energem out of his pocket.

Lance screamed in pain as he instantly transformed into Talon Ranger. Talon Ranger slowly looked up at Snide as Snide began laughing.

"Welcome back," Snide said to Talon Ranger.

"I'm surprised you escaped from Sledge's prison," Talon Ranger said to Snide.

"Oh please, I could've broken out the day he captured me," Snide told Talon Ranger. "But we have more important things to attend to,"

Snide put his hand on Talon Ranger's shoulder and instantly teleported away with Talon Ranger. David walked into the office holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey Lance, I filled this out for you," David said as he looked up.

David gasped when he saw that Lance was gone.

"Where did he go?" David said in confusion. "Did I miss him leaving?"

David sat the paper down on the desk and walked out of the office.

In the empty streets of Angel Grove, Sam was walking down the road by herself in concern. Sam walked over to a store and looked through the window and saw that no one was in the store. Sam backed away from the window and sighed.

"Could I be the only human left?" Sam asked herself as she continued walking down the street.

A group of Vivix walked out into the road causing a commotion. Sam turned around and saw the Vivix beating on a car.

"Okay, why are these things here, but no one else is?" Sam wondered as she sneaked into an alley.

Sam came up to a corner and heard a rattling noise coming from around the corner. Sam peeked around the corner and saw a Vivix digging in a dumpster.

"It's like they're searching for something," Sam said quietly to herself.

As Sam continued spying on the Vivix around the corner, a pair of Spikeballs walked into the alley.

"Hey, it's the girl!" The Spikeballs shouted as they began running towards Sam.

"Uh oh," Sam said as she turned around.

Sam took off running around the corner as the Spikeballs chased after her. Sam shoved the Vivix in front of her out of the way and ran out of the alley.

"Don't let her escape!" One of the Spikeballs shouted as they ran out of the alley after Sam.

The Spikeballs caught a group of Vivix's attention. The Vivix joined in on the chase as Sam continued running.

"I can't run forever," Sam said to herself as she was breathing heavily.

Sam ran up to a car and opened the door.

"Please be keys," Sam said as she reached inside.

Sam placed her hand over a keyhole and groaned.

"Come on!" Sam shouted as she saw the aliens running towards her.

Sam quickly got down into the floorboard and pulled the cover out from under the steering wheel.

"I hope those movies taught me enough to do this," Sam said as she grabbed two wires.

"You're not getting away," A Spikeball said to Sam as they walked up.

Sam touched the ends of the two wires causing them to spark. The car then slowly started as Sam squealed. Sam quickly got into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"See you creeps later," Sam said as she winked at the aliens.

The car sped off down the road as the aliens began running after her.

"Don't worry, she won't get out of the city," A Spikeball said as the Vivix walked ahead of him.

A few hours have passed since Sam's father checked in on her. Sam's father walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He walked into the room and saw that Sam was still sleeping.

"Asami, it is time to wake up," Sam's father said as he approached the bed.

He began shaking Sam to try and wake her up. Sam didn't respond.

"Is something wrong?" Sam's father asked her as he tried to shake her again.

Sam's father turned away from the bed with a worrisome look on his face.

"She's been asleep for far too long for this to be normal," Sam's father said to himself.

Sam's father pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes this is an emergency, something is wrong with my daughter," Sam's father said as he stepped out of the room.

As Sam's father closed the door, Nightmare floated in through the window in his smoke form. Nightmare appeared next to the bed snarling in frustration.

"Fine, I'll just make your dreams the absolute worst they can be!" Nightmare said in anger as he released a dark pink smoke into Sam's face.

Nightmare walked back to the window and began chuckling.

"Now to deliver this Energem to Snide," Nightmare said as he climbed out the window.

At the lab Alan was working on a Dino Charger as an alarm began going off. Alan rolled over to the computer in his chair and brought up the radar.

"Odd, this is coming from Sam's neighborhood," Alan said as he continued typing.

A video popped up on the screen and revealed a cloud of pink smoke floating through the air.

"What is that?" Alan said in confusion as he paused the video.

Alan zoomed in on the cloud of smoke and saw something inside of it.

"That's the Pink Energem!" Alan said in astonishment.

Alan zoomed out on the map and saw the Pink Energem's signal moving. He then looked around the area on the ma and saw a red icon nearby. Alan hit a button on his keyboard and began calling Alex's DInocom.

"Alan, what's the problem?" Alex asked Alan as he appeared on the screen.

"There's an alien nearby and it has Sam's Energem," Alan told Alex.

"Weird, why wouldn't Sam contact us if someone stole it?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know, but you're the only one nearby to stop that thing," Alan told Alex.

"Alright, I'll get the Energem back," Alex told Alan. "But get one of the others to go check on Sam,"

"I'll get on that right now," Alan said as he nodded.

Alex disappeared from the screen as Alan began typing again.

"What could've happened to her?" Alan wondered.

Sam was driving up a hill escaping from the aliens in the city. The car reached the top of the hill and suddenly died.

"Not now," Sam said as she hit the steering wheel.

The sky began darkening as Sam stepped out of the car. Sam looked up at the sky and groaned as rain began falling. As thunder roared in the sky Sam noticed something up the road.

"What is that?" Sam said in confusion as she stared up ahead.

Lightning lit up the area and revealed Fury and Wrench up ahead with someone still hidden in the darkness.

"That's not a good sign," Sam said to herself as she sighed.

"Get her," The mysterious person standing behind Wrench and Fury said in a muffled voice.

Fury snarled as he and Wrench began walking towards Sam.

"Alright Sam, now would be a good time to get moving," Sam said to herself as she ran into a store nearby.

Fury tore the door off the store and walked inside with Wrench.

"You can't hide forever Pink Ranger," Fury said as a broom fell to the ground.

Fury fired a lightning blast towards the wall and destroyed the wall.

"Stay here in case she tries to escape," Fury said as he began walking down an aisle.

"Got it," Wrench said to Fury as he held his axe over his shoulder.

Fury walked to the end of the aisle and heard a door close in the back of the store.

"I've got you now," Fury said as he headed towards the door.

Fury kicked the door down and looked inside the room.

"Where is she?" Fury said in confusion.

"Right behind you," Sam told Fury as she stepped behind him.

Fury turned around and saw Sam holding a fire extinguisher. Sam fired the fire extinguisher and blinded Fury.

"Ugh, I can't see!" Fury shouted as he stumbled into the room.

"What's going on back there?" Wrench said in confusion.

Wrench looked down an aisle and saw Sam run by.

"Hey, get back here!" Wrench shouted as he scurried down the aisle after Sam.

Sam ran up to a mop bucket and kicked it over. Wrench ran out of the aisle and slipped on the water causing him to crash into the wall.

"You two are still dumb even in this crazy place," Sam said as she giggled and opened the emergency exit door.

Sam left the store and escaped from Wrench and Fury. As Sam ran out into the back alley someone stepped out and blocked the end of the alley.

"No way!" Sam said in astonishment.

Sledge's eyes began glowing as he aimed his blaster at Sam.

"Your freedom ends here," Sledge said to Sam.

Nightmare was floating down the street in his smoke form on his way back to Heckyl. Nightmare quickly formed back into his normal self and landed on the sidewalk with the Pink Energem in hand.

"Heckyl is about to be one Energem richer," Nightmare said as he chuckled.

Nightmare opened his hand and held the Energem up causing the sun to shine on it.

"It's beautiful!" Nightmare said in amazement.

Alex instantly rode by on his Dino Cycle and snatched the Energem out of Nightmare's hand. Nightmare stood frozen in disbelief as Alex drove off down the road.

"Wait, that's mine!" Nightmare shouted as he quickly transformed back into his smoke form and went after Alex.

Alex looked back and saw a pink cloud of smoke catching up to him.

"This guy really wants to keep going?" Alex said as he quickly turned around.

Alex began driving towards Nightmare at full speed.

"You fool; you can't hurt me while I'm in this form!" Nightmare shouted at Alex.

As Nightmare began screaming as he flew towards Alex, Alex drove straight through Nightmare and continued on down the street. Nightmare stopped moving and groaned in frustration.

"I'm an idiot!" Nightmare shouted as he transformed back into his normal form. "I can't hurt him while in smoke form either!"

Nightmare kicked a light post in frustration as a group of Vivix formed around him.

"Vivix, stop the Red Ranger!" Nightmare ordered.

The Vivix took off running down the street after Alex. Nightmare slowly started following the Vivix as he began limping down the street.

Tracey and Dante walked up to the street Sam lives on and saw her father cautiously waiting outside near the front door.

"Do you have an idea on how to get in?" Dante asked Tracey.

"It's called the back door," Tracey told Dante as she walked out into the road.

"Wait, you're going to get spotted!" Dante said to Tracey as he ran after her.

"Not if you shut up," Tracey said as she jumped over a fence.

Dante climbed over the fence and landed behind Tracey in the backyard. The two Rangers walked up to the backdoor and looked inside through the window. Tracey grabbed the doorknob and began twisting it.

"It's locked," Tracey told Dante.

"I've got this," Dante said as he inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

Dante aimed his morpher at Tracey as he began chuckling.

"What're you doing?" Tracey said in confusion as she leaned out of the way of the morpher.

"Dino Squash Charger," Dante said as he fired the morpher at Tracey.

The blast hit Tracey and flattened her to the ground. Dante looked down at Tracey on the ground.

"Can you get under the door now?" Dante asked Tracey.

"If I can't, I'm kicking your butt later," Tracey said as she began sliding under the door.

Tracey snuck inside and turned back to normal.

"I'll get the lock," Tracey said as she unlocked the door.

Tracey opened the door and let Dante in.

"Alright, let's find Sam and see what's going on," Dante said to Tracey as he moved on.

Alex was speeding down the road on his Dino Cycle trying to return the Pink Energem to Sam. Up the road a horde of Vivix were blocking the road along with Nightmare. Alex stopped his Dino Cycle and stepped off of it.

"Come on, do you really think a bunch of lackeys will help you?" Alex asked Nightmare.

"Just handover that Pink Energem and I'll be on my merry way," Nightmare told Alex. "You might as well handover your Red one too,"

Alex began laughing.

"That's not happening," Alex said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Vivix, tear him apart!" Nightmare shouted as he pointed at Alex.

The Vivix began charging towards Alex as Nightmare stood back.

"We're right here with you," Eli said to Alex as he ran up next to him along with Tyson and Nathan.

"Great, now there's four," Nightmare said in frustration.

Nathan and Tyson ran up ahead and began attacking the Vivix with their sabers.

"That monster did something to Sam," Alex told Eli as he revealed the Pink Energem.

"Yeah, Tracey and Dante are checking on her right now," Eli said to Alex as he fired his morpher at a Vivix and shot it to the gorund.

"Just stay cautious in case he tries to do to us what he did to her," Alex said to Eli as he walked towards the Vivix.

Alex began striking down the Vivix with his saber along with Tyson and Nathan.

"Come on Vivix, don't get beaten that easily!" Nightmare shouted.

A blast hit the ground near Nightmare's feet causing him to jump in astonishment. Eli leapt over the Vivix and landed in front of Nightmare.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Eli shouted as he fired another blast at Nightmare.

Nightmare pulled out a pillow and blocked the blast.

"Seriously?" Eli said in annoyance.

"My pillows are unbreakable!" Nightmare shouted at Eli.

"That's a bold claim," Eli said as he sighed.

Tracey and Dante walked into Sam's room and saw her lying in the bed sleeping. Tracey walked closer to the bed as Dante stood guard at the door.

"Sam?" Tracey asked Sam as she tapped on her shoulder.

Sam remained asleep as Tracey continued tapping on her.

"Man, she's out," Dante said in amazement.

Tracey looked over and saw an odd pillow under Sam's head.

"Ew, this pillow looks disgusting," Tracey told Dante as she stepped out of the way.

"You really hate the color pink don't you?" Dante asked Tracey.

"No it's not the color, it's just giving me bad vibes," Tracey told Dante.

Sam began moaning as she continued sleeping. Tracey looked down at Sam's arm and saw a red mark appear.

"What just happened?" Dante asked Tracey.

"I don't know, but she was just hurt by something," Tracey said to Dante.

Sam was running down the street holding her arm in pain as Sledge was flying towards her using the jetpack on his back. Sledge began laughing evilly as he fired his blaster at Sam.

"This is fun!" Sledge shouted as he continued firing.

Sam screamed as a blast hit a nearby light post causing it to explode near her. Sledge flew past Sam and landed in front of her. Sam came to a halt breathing heavily.

"This is the end of you," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster at her.

Sam's eyes widened in horror as Sledge's blaster began glowing.

"Don't, please," Sam said to Sledge.

"I'm not a forgiver!" Sledge shouted as he fired his blaster.

Sam began screaming as she shielded her face as the blast flew towards her. A ray of light shot down from the sky through the dark clouds and blocked the blast in front of Sam.

"What the heck?" Sledge said in confusion.

Sam looked up and saw the light in front of her. The light slowly began moving towards Sledge as Sam watched in astonishment.

"What is this?" Sledge said as the light began shining on him.

Sledge's body began burning causing him to scream in pain.

"I can't hold him forever," A voice said to Sam.

"That voice, it can't be!" Sam said as her eyes widened.

"You must escape while you still can," The voice told Sam. "Your friends are trying to help you, but they need your help to save you,"

"Who are you?" Sam asked the voice.

"Go!" The voice shouted as Sledge began reaching out of the light.

Sam slowly began backing away as she watched Sledge begin crawling out of the light. Sam cringed and quickly took off running down the street.

"What's the last thing I can remember?" Sam asked herself as she kept running.

Sam closed her eyes and began thinking hard.

"Wait, that gift for me," Sam said to herself as she opened her eyes.

In Sam's room, Tracey was standing above Sam trying to wake her up. Sam began moaning again causing Tracey to stop tapping on her.

"Sam?" Tracey asked Sam.

"The… pillow," Sam said quietly in her sleep.

Tracey looked over at the pillow and took it out from under Sam's head.

"Did she just say something?" Dante asked Tracey as Tracey turned towards him.

Tracey began groaning as she tried to tear the pillow in half.

"What're you doing?" Dante asked Tracey.

"It's the pillow," Tracey told Dante as she continued trying to rip the pillow.

Dante walked over and took the pillow from Tracey.

"I've got this," Dante said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

Dante tossed the pillow into the air and quickly sliced it in half with his saber. The stuffing inside the pillow went everywhere in the room. Pink smoke began exiting Sam's head through her ear. Tracey looked over and saw the smoke fade away.

"Sam?" Tracey asked Sam.

Sam's eyes slowly opened as Tracey and Dante looked down at her.

"Thank you," Sam said to Dante and Tracey.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked Sam as he held his hand out to her.

"Yeah, I should be fine now," Sam said as she grabbed Dante's hand and leaned up.

"I think you should stay here and let the rest of us finish off the monster that did this to you," Tracey told Sam.

"No, I need to handle it myself," Sam said as she walked towards the door.

Sam stopped at the door and looked back at Dante and Tracey.

"Come on, the others might need our help," Sam told them.

Tracey and Dante followed Sam out of the room and went off to help the other Rangers.

Tyson ran up to Nightmare and struck the pillow in his hands. Nightmare shoved Tyson back as he began snickering. Tyson backed away back to the others as he groaned in annoyance.

"Not even my Ptera Saber can destroy that pillow," Tyson said to Eli and Alex.

Nathan hit another Vivix with his saber and turned his attention to Nightmare.

"I bet the Super Dino Drive Saber can destroy it," Nathan said to the others.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alex said as he pulled out the Super Drive Charger.

"Hold on!" Sam shouted as she ran up with Tracey and Dante next to her.

"Sam, you're back!" Alex said in astonishment.

"How are you free from my world of nightmares?" Nightmare asked Sam.

"Let's just say I had a guardian angel," Sam told Nightmare as she pulled out her Dino Charger.

Sam activated the Charger as she pulled out her morpher.

"Tricera Charger!" Sam shouted as she inserted the Charger into her morpher.

Sam spun the barrel on her morpher and aimed it in the sky.

"Unleash the Power!" Sam shouted as she fired the blast into the sky.

The Tricera Blast fell down from the sky and hit Sam causing her to morph in front of Nightmare. Sam took the Super Drive Charger from Alex and activated it. Dino Super Drive Sabers appeared in each of the Rangers hands as Nightmare stood back and watched.

"Super Dino Drive Mode!" Sam shouted as she inserted the Charger into the hilt of her saber.

The seven Rangers instantly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode in front of Nightmare.

"This doesn't look good," Nightmare said nervously.

Sam took off running towards Nightmare as Nightmare quickly shielded himself with his pillow. Sam swung her saber and easily sliced through the pillow. Nightmare began screaming in horror as the stuffing from the pillow fell to the ground.

"My pillow!" Nightmare shouted as Sam stepped back to the others.

"And now for the finish," Alex said to the other Rangers as they prepared to attack.

"Dino Super Drive Saber!" Sam shouted as the Ranger's sabers began glowing. "Final Strike!"

The Rangers swung their sabers sending multiple energy slashes at Nightmare. The slashes hit Nightmare one after another sending him crashing into a car.

"Looks like I'll be taking a nap for eternity!" Nightmare shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The other Rangers began celebrating and patting on Sam's helmet as she stared over where Nightmare was destroyed.

"Guys, it's not over yet," Sam said to the others as she looked up in the sky.

The Magna Beam shot down from the sky and hit Nightmare's remains. Nightmare rose from the ground laughing evilly with a new pillow in hand.

"This pillow is even stronger than ever!" Nightmare shouted at the Rangers.

"Let's see if that thing can handle our Zords," Alex said as he stepped forward with Tracey, Nathan, Eli and Tyson.

"Summon Stego Zord!" Eli shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

"Summon Raptor Zord!" Nathan shouted as he threw his Charger.

"Summon T-Rex Zord!" Alex shouted as he threw his Charger.

"Summon Ptera Zord!" Tyson shouted as he hurled the Charger into the sky.

"Summon Plesio Zord!" Tracey shouted as she threw her Charger into the air.

The five Zords instantly appeared before the Rangers and Nightmare.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation!" Alex shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

The T-Rex Zord combined with the Stego Zord and Raptor Zord as the Ptera Zord and Plesio Zord's transformed into Megazord Mode. Alex, Sam, Eli, Nathan and Dante appeared inside of their cockpit as Tracey and Tyson appeared in their own Zord's.

"This seems a bit unfair!" Nightmare shouted as he began stomping on the ground.

"Ptera Charge Megazord Lightning Blast!" Tyson shouted as his Megazord fired an electrical blast out of the Ptera head on its chest.

The blast hit Nightmare's pillow causing Nightmare to begin snickering.

"Plesio Rocket Punch!" Tracey shouted as her Megazord fired its left arm at Nightmare.

The fist hit Nightmare's pillow pushing him back from the force.

"Not even that worked!" Tracey said in disbelief.

The Dino Charge Megazord began running towards Nightmare as the Raptor claws began glowing.

"It's not surviving this!" Nathan shouted as the Megazord swung the Raptor claws at the pillow.

The claws shredded the pillow into pieces with ease. Nightmare gasped in disbelief as he began backing away.

"Stego Saber Final Slash!" The Rangers inside the Dino Charge Megazord shouted as the Megazord struck Nightmare with the saber.

Nightmare fell to the ground screaming and exploded as the Megazord turned away from him.

Later that evening, Sam was sitting outside on her front door step holding a picture frame in her hand. Sam's eyes began watering as she smiled while looking at the picture. Tracey walked past the gate and saw Sam sitting at the front door.

"How's your dad?" Tracey asked Sam.

Sam looked up and saw Tracey walk up to her.

"He's okay now, I just told him I was super tired after working on that project," Sam told Tracey.

Tracey sat down next to Sam and looked at the picture inside the frame.

"Is that your mom?" Tracey asked Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said as she handed the picture to Tracey.

"You look a lot like her now," Tracey told Sam.

"Dad says that too," Sam said as she chuckled.

Sam sighed as she looked away from Tracey.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Sam.

"I miss her so much," Sam told Tracey. "Every day I hope to see her when I wake up,"

"She's still with you," Tracey said to Sam as she put her arm over Sam's shoulder. "In your heart,"

"Yeah she is," Sam said as she began smiling.

Sam wiped a tear from her face and rose to her feet.

"What did she do?" Tracey asked Sam as she handed the picture back to her.

"She was a writer," Sam told Tracey. "She worked on Asian culture books at first and started moving on to other things,"

"And you like to write too," Tracey said to Sam.

"Yeah, and I'll keep trying until I make it on store shelves with some of my work," Sam told Tracey as she walked back towards the front door.

"Well, you keep going after that," Tracey said to Sam. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye," Sam said to Tracey as she opened the front door.

Sam placed the picture frame back on the table as Tracey left. Sam closed the door behind her and looked up towards the sky.

"Thanks mom," Sam said as she smiled.

Heckyl walked into the control room in the ship where many of the others were waiting. Heckyl stepped up to the front of the room and turned towards the others smiling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury asked Heckyl.

"Oh, I just wanted you all to see who came back," Heckyl said as he pointed over at the door.

Fury and Poisandra gasped as the Talon Ranger came walking into the room. Curio began shivering as he stepped out of the way as Talon Ranger walked by him. Talon Ranger walked up to Heckyl and shoved him into the wall.

"Remember, I will not be taking orders from anyone," Talon Ranger told Heckyl.

"Yes, I remember," Heckyl said to Talon Ranger.

"And tell that rust bucket that I want my Spino Zord fully repaired," Talon Ranger told Heckyl as he looked over at Wrench.

"I'll be sure to fix it up," Wrench said to Talon Ranger.

"Oh and Fury, I will make sure you die if you ever turn your back on me again," Talon Ranger told Fury as he turned towards him.

Fury snarled in frustration.

"I will go after the Rangers when I choose to," Talon Ranger said to everyone. "I'm not anyone's slave, I am the conqueror and I will make sure those Power Rangers do not live another day,"

The room went silent as Talon Ranger walked out of the room.

"Heckyl, you're an idiot for bringing him back," Fury said to Heckyl.

"Calm down Fury, he's exactly what we needed to take those rangers down once and for all," Heckyl told Fury as he began glowing.

Heckyl instantly transformed into Snide as he began groaning.

"And if he even dares to defy me, I will take that evil Energem from his cold dead hands!" Snide shouted in anger.

Deep in outer space, a space pod flew past a small planet at high speed.

"What is your location?" Someone asked over the radio.

"I will soon be arriving at my destination," An alien said as he placed his hand over his forehead.

"Good, it's been far too long since we have heard from Sledge," The voice said to the alien.

"Don't worry, I'll report as soon as I hear something," The alien said into the radio.

The space pod flew past another planet as the alien inside began laughing evilly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hotshot Has-been

Down at the skate park in Angel Grove, Dante and Nathan were skateboarding in the bowl ramp. Dante rode up into the air and went to grab his board for a trick. The board slipped out of Dante's grasp causing him to fall back into the bowl. Dante slid across the ground from the fall over to Nathan.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked Dante.

"I've done worse than that," Dante said as he slowly leaned up.

Dante and Nathan climbed out of the bowl and walked over to a bench where their bags were sitting. As Nathan sat down on the bench one of the backpacks began vibrating.

"Oh, that's my phone," Dante said as he grabbed his backpack.

Dante opened the backpack and pulled out his phone.

"It's just a message from my aunt," Dante told Nathan.

"Did her protection senses go off when you wiped out?" Nathan asked Dante as he began chuckling.

"No, she said someone wants to meet me at the house," Dante said as he picked up his board.

"Alright then, I'll catch you later," Nathan said to Dante as Dante walked away.

Outside of the city at the crashed ship, Poisandra and Curio were sitting in their room playing with cards. As Curio went to pick a card up from the deck, a loud thud was heard outside. Curio jumped in astonishment and caused the deck of cards to fall out onto the floor.

"What was that?" Curio said in confusion as Poisandra got up.

Poisandra walked over to the door and opened it. Fury came walking by with a line of Vivix following behind him.

"Fury, what's going on?" Poisandra asked Fury.

Fury turned towards Poisandra and let the Vivix walk by.

"A ship just landed outside," Fury told Poisandra. "Heckyl and I are going out to see what it is,"

"Oh, I want to see this!" Poisandra said in excitement as she walked out of the room.

"Count me in too!" Curio said as he walked out into the hall.

Fury, Poisandra and Curio followed the Vivix down the hall until they came up to a door where Heckyl was waiting.

"Who do you think it is?" Fury asked Heckyl.

"I have no idea, but stay on your guard," Heckyl said as he hit a button on the wall.

Heckyl instantly transformed into Snide as the door began opening. Once the door opened a small ship was seen right outside inside of a crater.

"Fury, do you see anything?" Snide asked Fury.

"No, but I can smell them," Fury said in disgust.

Snide pulled out his sword as he slowly began approaching the ship. A groaning noise was then heard. Snide turned around and saw an alien sitting on top of Sledge's crashed ship.

"Who are you?" Snide asked the alien.

"Hmm?" The alien said in confusion as he looked down at Snide.

The alien jumped off the ship and landed on the ground between Snide and the others. Fury walked up behind the alien and grabbed his arm.

"You have some explaining to do," Fury said to the alien.

"I'll ask you one more time; who are you?" Snide said to the alien. "And if you don't answer, I will slice your head off with my blade,"

"Easy, I'm not an enemy," The alien said calmly. "My name is Singe,"

"If you're not an enemy, then explain why you're here Singe," Snide said to Singe.

"If you want those Energems, it will be best if you don't kill me," Singe told Snide.

"How do you know about them?" Fury asked Singe as he squeezed his arm tighter.

"Easy pussy cat, you don't want to make me mad," Singe told Fury.

"Oh, he thinks he's tough," Fury said as he began chuckling.

"Now Fury, let's see what this guy can do," Snide said as he lowered his weapon.

Fury let go of Singe's arm and backed away from him. Singe quickly pulled out a blaster and began shooting the Vivix standing at the door. In just mere seconds all the Vivix were lying on the ground in pain as smoke was flowing out of the blaster. Singe blew the smoke out of the blaster and placed it back in its holster.

"Even though I still don't fully trust you, I will give you a chance to work with us," Snide said to Singe.

"Then what is my order?" Singe asked as he knelt down.

"I want to see how you do against the Rangers themselves," Snide told Singe as he looked down at him.

"I can do that," Singe said as he began snickering.

Singe rose to his feet and walked off leaving Fury and Snide by themselves. Poisnadra and Curio peeked outside and saw Singe walking away.

"There's something odd about him," Poisandra whispered to Curio.

"Yeah," Curio said in agreement.

Dante walked up to his front door carrying his backpack in his hand. He went up to the door and opened it and quickly walked inside.

"Who's here Aunt Brooke?" Dante asked his Aunt as he walked into the living room.

Dante's eyes widened as he froze in horror. The backpack slipped out of Dante's hand and hit the floor.

"Dante, you remember Leah don't you?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"Y-yeah, of course I remember her," Dante said nervously as he walked over and sat down in a chair.

Dante looked over at Leah and saw her smiling at him.

"How have you been since you moved?" Leah asked Dante.

"Good, everything's been good," Dante told Leah as he looked away.

"Well, I need to go check on the laundry," Aunt Brooke said as she got up.

"Let me help you with that!" Dante said as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"No, you stay in here with Leah," Aunt Brooke told Dante.

"No, no, I can help you," Dante said to his Aunt as he walked her out of the room.

"I'll be fine just sitting here," Leah said to Dante and his Aunt.

Dante walked into the washroom with his Aunt. As Aunt Brooke grabbed a basket Dante closed the door.

"Why did you just close that door?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"Why did you bring her here?" Dante asked his Aunt.

"Come on, you two were great friends when you were younger," Aunt Brooke said as she chuckled while pulling clothes out of the dryer.

"Did you forget why I stopped hanging out with her?" Dante asked his Aunt.

"She just had a crush on you," Aunt Brooke told Dante.

"That wasn't just a crush, it was on a whole different level," Dante said to his Aunt.

"Well she obviously matured since then," Aunt Brooke told Dante. "I'm sure she would apologize if you gave her a chance to,"

"She was one of the reasons I wanted to transfer schools," Dante told his Aunt as she handed the basket to him.

"Seriously Dante, give her a chance," Aunt Brooke told Dante as she closed the dryer. "She could be an entirely different person now,"

"Fine, but if she goes pazzo again there won't be another chance," Dante said as he opened the door.

"You two just go have fun somewhere," Aunt Brooke said to Dante as she passed him in the hallway.

Dante sighed as he sat the basket down in the floor.

"Adults are so stupid when it comes to this stuff," Dante said as he headed back to the living room.

Leah looked up and saw Dante walk back into the living room.

"Look, if you want me to leave, I'll go ahead and leave," Leah said to Dante as she went to get up.

"No, everything's fine," Dante said as he stopped Leah. "Aunt Brooke just wants us to go somewhere else,"

"Like a date?" Leah asked Dante.

Dante shivered as he turned away.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be just us," Dante told Leah as he pulled out his cellphone. "I want you to meet my friend and his girlfriend too,"

"So a double date?" Leah asked Dante.

"Of course," Dante said nervously as he sent a text to Eli on his phone.

Down at the bus stop, Tracey was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive. Tracey pulled out her phone and looked at the time. As she sighed, Tracey rose up from the bench in frustration.

"The bus is fifteen minutes late," Tracey said to herself as she walked over and leaned against a wall.

Tracey looked down the street and saw no sign of the bus.

"Why did I have to pick up Landon?" Tracey wondered. "Grandma could've done this,"

Loud squealing brakes were heard coming from down the road. Tracey walked back up to the bench and looked down the street and saw a bus pulling up at a stop sign.

"About time," Tracey said to herself as the bus drove up in front of her.

The bus came to a halt and opened its doors. People began walking off the bus as Tracey stood by watching for Landon. Landon stepped of the bus carrying a suitcase. Landon looked over and saw Tracey standing to the side.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Landon said to Tracey as he walked over to her.

"Trust me, I didn't want to be here," Tracey told Landon. "So how did it go being back at your dad's place?

"It was fine, just a little quiet without mom," Landon said to Tracey as they walked away from the bus.

"Well it's not going to be quiet here," Tracey said to Landon as they walked down the street.

"Oh I know, but I've been itching to beat down some bad guys," Landon said to Tracey as he chuckled.

"Let's just get you home so you can put your stuff away," Tracey said to Landon as they continued down the street.

Eli and Christa were standing at the front gate to a carnival waiting on Dante and Christa to arrive. Christa groaned in frustration as she stepped away from Eli.

"Why did you drag us into this?" Christa asked Eli.

"I don't see what the problem is?" Eli said in confusion.

"If you were going to take me out on a date, I would've preferred it being only us," Christa told Eli as she crossed her arms.

"Dante's just nervous and he wanted us to be there to make sure he doesn't screw up," Eli told Christa. "Just go with it and we'll do something next weekend,"

"Fine, but I'm choosing where we go next week," Christa said to Eli.

"Alright then," Eli said as he nodded.

Christa looked through the gate and saw a clown messing with people as they walked past him.

"Oh and I'd prefer a double date somewhere without clowns next time," Christa told Eli with a worried look on her face.

Eli sighed with regret as he looked away from Christa. Dante and Leah suddenly walked up and saw Eli and Christa waiting on them.

"Sorry about the wait," Dante said to Eli and Christa as he and Leah walked up.

"Its fine," Eli told Dante.

"Oh, this is Leah," Dante said to Eli and Christa as he pulled Leah in front of him.

"Nice to meet you," Christa said to Leah.

"Hello," Eli said to Leah.

"Leah this is Eli and Christa," Dante told Leah.

"It's great to meet some of Dante's friends," Leah said to Eli and Christa.

"So did you move to Angel Grove?" Christa asked Leah.

"Not really, I'm just staying with my grandmother until summertime," Leah told Christa.

"Come on, let's go ahead and get in line," Dante said to the others as he walked towards the gate.

"Right behind you," Eli said as he and the girls got in line with Dante.

The four teens paid at the gate and walked into the carnival.

"This place would look better if it was night time," Christa said to the others as they began walking by booths.

Dante came to a halt when he saw a shooting game booth.

"Hey Eli, I bet I can beat you in this," Dante said to Eli as he stepped up to the booth.

"Alright, let's find out," Eli said as he came up to the booth.

"Oh no, this just turned into a play date between those two," Christa told Leah as she sighed.

Dante and Eli paid the man working the booth and picked up their guns.

"You get six shots," The man told Dante and Eli.

Dante and Eli quickly began firing the guns as the girls stood by watching. The pellets Dante fired hit the bulls-eye one after another. Eli began groaning in frustration as one of his pellets hit the outer edge of the target.

"Perfect score," Dante told Eli as he chuckled and put the gun down.

"Alright, let's see how you do at something else," Eli said as he walked over to a high striker game.

"Eli, don't turn this into a competition," Christa said to Eli as she came up to him.

Dante walked over to Leah and handed her a small teddy bear he just won.

"Um, thanks?" Leah said in confusion as Dante walked by her without saying a word.

Eli handed a ticket to the man working the game and grabbed the hammer that was leaning against a fence.

"Come on big whammy!" Eli shouted as he lifted the hammer up over his head.

Eli slammed the hammer down on the lever and sent the puck flying up to the bell. The puck struck the bell causing an alarm to go off.

"Winner!" The man working the game shouted as Eli sat the hammer down.

"Yay!" Christa shouted as she began celebrating.

Eli was handed a small stuffed panda bear and took it over to Christa.

"Alright tough guy, I can do this," Dante said as he grabbed the hammer.

Dante handed a ticket to the man and stepped in front of the lever. Dante screamed as he lifted the hammer up and slammed it down on the lever. The puck shot up three quarters of the way up the tower.

"Maybe next time buddy," The man said to Dante.

Dante groaned in frustration as he sat the hammer down. Dante walked over back to Leah with his head down.

"Don't worry, you did a good job," Leah told Dante.

"I'll show him," Dante said as he walked away.

Alex was sitting in the lab watching Alan work on a new Charger meant for him. Alex walked up to the desk and looked over Alan's shoulder at the Charger being worked on. Alan stopped working on the Charger and looked over at Alex.

"Can you please not stand behind me like that?" Alan asked Alex.

"Oh, sorry," Alex said as he backed away.

Alan took off his goggles and turned away from the desk.

"This Charger is probably the most powerful one I've ever created," Alan told Alex. "It's going to take a while before it's ready to go,"

"How long will that be exactly?" Alex asked Alan.

"I have no idea, it just depends on how well testing it goes once we get to that," Alan sad to Alex as he took his gloves off.

"So how is this the most powerful Charger?" Alex asked Alan.

"It uses all of the Energy from your Red Energem as well as the T-Rex Zord," Alan explained to Alex. "Honestly, it makes Super Dino Drive look like a joke,"

"That sounds incredible!" Alex said in amazement as he looked down at the Charger on the desk.

"Don't mess with it, it's nowhere near ready to be used," Alan told Alex as he walked up to a door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Alan.

"I'm just taking a break before getting back to work on that thing," Alan told Alex as the door opened.

Alan left the room and left Alex alone in the lab.

"This thing could be our answer to stopping Snide and his goons," Alex sad to himself. "I just hope completing it goes smoothly,"

A few hours have past at the carnival. Christa and Leah were standing by watching Dante and Eli play a ring toss game while their arms were full with four stuffed animals each. Leah groaned in annoyance and dropped her stuffed animals to the ground.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Leah said as she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Christa asked Leah.

Dante looked back and saw Leah walking away distracting him from the game.

"What's going on?" Dante asked Christa.

"I don't know?" Christa said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Winner!" The woman working the booth shouted as she pointed at Eli.

"Ha, that's five wins for me hot shot!" Eli said to Dante as the woman handed him a stuffed tiger.

Eli looked over and saw Dante walking away.

"What's with him?" Eli asked Christa.

"Leah left without telling him," Christa told Eli as Eli walked up to her.

"I should never have accepted his challenge," Eli said as he sighed.

People suddenly began screaming and running past Eli and Christa in horror.

"I think that clown went psycho," Eli said to Christa.

Vivix began jumping over the fence surrounding the carnival area and started attacking people.

"Get out of here," Eli said to Christa.

"Be careful," Christa said to Eli as she began walking away.

"I'm never careful," Eli said as he smirked.

Leah was walking through the parking lot mumbling angrily to herself. Vivix quietly ran by Leah as she was looking down.

"Leah!" Dante shouted to Leah.

Leah ignored Dante and continued walking through the dark parking lot.

"Leah!" Dante shouted as he ran past a couple of cars.

Dante looked up ahead and saw a pair of Vivix sneaking up on Leah.

"Crap!" Dante said in horror as he pulled out his Morpher.

One of the Vivix grabbed Leah by the arm trying to capture her. Leah quickly turned around and screamed when she saw the Vivix behind her. Leah pulled her arm away from the Vivix and took off running from the Vivix. The Vivix went after Leah as she continued running away.

"What are those things?" Leah said in confusion.

Leah ran towards a large truck in the parking lot trying to escape. Singe peeked out from behind the truck and saw Leah running towards him.

"Soon," Singe said as he began snickering.

Leah turned around as she ran up to the truck and saw the Vivix still running towards her.

"No, I can't lose them!" Leah said as she began looking for somewhere to hide.

The Vivix walked up to the truck and cornered Leah. The Vivix aimed their blasters at Leah as Leah looked away in horror. Blasts were then heard being fired causing Leah to scream in horror. Leah opened her eyes and saw the Vivix lying on the ground.

"What the?" Leah said in confusion as she looked up ahead.

The Black Ranger was standing next to a car lowering his Morpher. Dante gave a quick salute to Leah and left in a hurry.

"Thank you," Leah said in relief.

Singe quietly peeked around the truck and saw Leah walking away.

"That girl is obviously connected to the Black Ranger in some way," Singe said to himself. "I now know my plan won't fail,"

Back at the carnival, Eli grabbed the hammer from the high striker game and nailed a Vivix in the chest with it. The Vivix crashed through a picnic table and faded away. Eli tossed the hammer aside and dusted his hands off.

"Something doesn't seem right about this," Eli told himself. "Why would a group of Vivix randomly attack without a higher up ordering them?"

Eli took off running for the front gate to find the others.

Dante came up to the bus stop near the carnival and saw Leah sitting on a bench crying. Dante quietly walked up to the bench and stood over Leah. Leah stopped crying and looked behind her and saw Dante.

"What do you want?" Leah asked Dante.

"I was worried about you," Dante told Leah. "You just ran off without telling me,"

"Why do you care?" Leah asked Dante. "You obviously don't care about me,"

"I'm sorry about what happened, but I know that I was wrong about you now," Dante told Leah.

"What're you talking about?" Leah said in confusion.

Dante sighed as he nervously turned away.

"I thought you would still be crazy about me like you used to be," Dante told Leah.

"You thought I was crazy?" Leah said in disbelief.

"Yeah and I'm sorry," Dante said to Leah.

"Apparently you're the one that's still crazy," Leah said as she rose to her feet. "At least some of us have changed in the past few years,"

"What're you saying?" Dante asked Leah.

"I'm saying you're still a little kid Dante Ceraso!" Leah shouted at Dante.

Leah stormed off leaving Dante by himself.

"What have I done?" Dante asked himself as he sat down on the bench.

The next day, Dante was sitting on a bench at the skate park thinking to himself as Nathan was skating down in the bowl ramp. Nathan suddenly stopped skating and looked over at Dante.

"Alright, what's your problem?" Nathan asked Dante as he climbed out of the bowl ramp.

"I screwed up last night," Dante told Nathan.

"With what?" Nathan asked Dante.

"Leah, an old friend of mine," Dante told Nathan. "She hates me now,"

"There has to be a reason why she hates you," Nathan said to Dante as he sat down beside him.

"I told her she was crazy," Dante said to Nathan. "I also completely ignored her on our double date,"

"Ouch," Nathan said as he took his helmet off.

"What do I do?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Have you tried to apologize?" Nathan asked Dante.

"Yeah and that just made things worse," Dante told Nathan.

"Eli told me you never wanted to be with this girl; so why are you trying so hard to get her back?" Nathan asked Dante.

"Oh god, I never realized that," Dante said as his eyes widened. "I think I actually care about her!"

Dante rose from the bench and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked Dante.

"Last night I wasn't being fully serious about caring about her," Dante told Nathan. "But now I'm serious,"

Dante tossed his skateboard on the ground and rode off out of the skate park to find Leah.

"Good luck," Nathan said as he picked up his backpack.

In the city sitting at a red light was Leah and her grandma in her grandma's car. Leah was staring out the window minding her own business as her grandma was humming to the music on the radio. Leah's grandma looked over at Leah and saw that she was feeling down.

"Is something wrong?" Her grandma asked her.

"I don't know," Leah said to her grandma.

As the light turned green, Leah's grandma began driving again.

"Maybe some grocery shopping will make you feel better," Leah's grandma said to her.

Leah looked at herself in the mirror.

"Grandma, I want to go back home to mom and dad," Leah told her grandmother.

"Why?" Her grandma asked her.

"Because this city isn't what I was expecting it to be," Leah told her grandma.

"What happened?" Leah's grandma asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leah said as someone stepped out in front of the car.

Leah's grandma screamed as she slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. Leah looked out the front window and saw Singe standing in front of the car. Singe walked over to Leah's door and looked in through the window. Leah's grandma locked the doors to the car as she began panting. Singe grabbed the door handle and tore the door off the car with ease.

"Hello ladies!" Singe said to Leah and her grandma as he laughed evilly.

Dante was speeding down the sidewalk riding on his skateboard as his Dinocom began going off. Dante pulled over and pulled out his Dinocom as he came into an alley.

"Rangers, there's a traffic jam in the city caused by one of Snide's aliens," Alan said through the Dinocom. "I'm sending you the coordinates now,"

A small map of the city popped up on Dante's Dinocom.

"I'm not far from there," Dante said as he took off back onto the sidewalk. "Hopefully I can get there soon,"

Singe began laughing evilly as he went to grab Leah in the car. Singe grabbed Leah by the arm and began pulling her as she began screaming.

"Leah!" Leah's grandma shouted as she tried to grab Leah's other arm.

Singe pulled Leah out of the car and wrapped one of his arms around her neck.

"Come on girl, I need you for something," Singe told Leah as he began walking away with her.

"Hang on Leah!" Dante shouted as he was speeding towards Singe on his skateboard.

"Dante!" Leah shouted as Singe pulled out his blaster.

"You won't save her that easily!" Singe shouted as he fired a blast Dante.

The blast hit the front of Dante's skateboard causing him to fly forward. Dante crashed onto the hood of a car and rolled off onto the ground in pain.

"Dante help!" Leah shouted as Singe began walking away with her.

Dante slowly looked up and saw Singe walking away with Leah. Dante looked back at his board and saw that the wheels were melted off.

"Crap!" Dante shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Someone needs to save her!" Leah's grandma shouted as she got out of her car.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," Dante said to Leah's grandma as he took off running after Singe.

Leah was kicking and screaming as Singe was carrying her towards a bridge. Vivix began appearing in the street as Singe walked by them carrying Leah.

"Make sure no one gets through," Singe said to the Vivix.

"Let go of me!" Leah shouted as she continued struggling to get free.

"Not until I have the Energems," Singe said to Leah.

"The what?" Leah said in confusion.

Dante quickly drove through the Vivix on his Dino Cycle. Singe looked over his shoulder and saw Dante aiming his Morpher at him.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante shouted as he fired multiple blasts at Singe.

Singe turned around and quickly deflected the blasts using his blaster by shooting Dante's blasts out of the air.

"You should know you can't defeat me on your own Black Ranger," Singe told Dante.

"I don't intend to," Dante said as he jumped off his Dino Cycle.

Dante landed in the road in front of Singe and began firing blasts at him again.

"Oh please, you can't outshoot me!" Singe shouted as he shot down Dante's blasts again.

"Man, this guy might be too much for me after all," Dante said to himself.

Dante looked at Leah trying to escape from Singe's grasp.

"I can't give up," Dante said as he clenched his fist. "I need to save Leah,"

"Now it's my turn!" Singe shouted as he fired fiery blasts at Dante from his blaster.

"They're too fast!" Dante said in astonishment. "I won't be able to block them all!"

Landon leapt out in front of Dante and blocked the blasts using the top of his helmet.

"Impossible!" Singe said in disbelief.

"I'm probably going to have a headache after that later," Landon said as the smoke cleared.

The other Rangers ran up next to Dante and Landon ready for battle.

"Yes, now I can take all of your Energems," Singe said as he sat Leah down on the ground.

Singe fired a green-hued energy wave from his wrist at Leah. The energy wave wrapped around Leah and restrained her.

"Who is this guy?" Alex asked Dante.

"I have no idea, but he's no joke," Dante told Alex. "I couldn't even land a single blast on him,"

"That's surprising," Nathan said to Dante.

"Then let's see him block this!" Tyson shouted as he leapt into the air.

Tyson began firing blasts from his Ptera Morpher at Singe. Singe pulled out a flaming sword and easily knocked the blasts away. Tyson landed back on the ground next to the others.

"Is that all?" Singe asked the Rangers.

"Let's go at him all at once!" Alex shouted as he took off after Singe.

Alex swung his Dino Saber at Singe and missed as Singe leaned out of the way. Singe kicked Alex in the back and knocked him away as Eli ran up and tried to punch Singe. Singe dodged the punch and struck Eli across the back with his sword.

"Keep coming at me!" Singe shouted as he blocked Nathan's Dino Saber.

Sam began firing blasts at Singe from her Morpher. Singe quickly pulled Nathan in front of him and caused Nathan to be hit by the blasts.

"Nathan!" Sam shouted in concern as Nathan fell to the ground.

Tyson and Landon ran up to Singe and both swung their sabers at him. Singe blocked both of the sabers with his sword and shoved the two Rangers back. Singe swung his flaming sword and struck both of the Rangers in one swipe. Tracey ran past Tyson and Landon as they fell to the ground.

"I've got you!" Tracey shouted as she went to strike Singe with her saber.

Singe rolled out of the way of the attack and dodged the saber. Singe pulled out his blaster and quickly shot Tracey multiple times. Tracey fell down to her knees and dropped her saber. Singe then quickly fired at Sam and hit her with a couple of blasts causing her to fall to the ground in front of Dante.

"No!" Dante shouted in horror as he saw the others lying on the ground around Singe.

"Come on Black Ranger, can you beat me," Singe said to Dante.

Dante inserted a Para Charger into his Morpher and aimed it at Singe.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Singe.

Singe caught the blast with his sword and began laughing.

"You're a joke!" Singe shouted as he sent the blast back at Dante.

The blast hit Dante and sent him crashing into a light post in the background. Dante fell to the ground in pain as Singe stood above the others laughing.

"I will be taking those Energems now," Singe said as he turned towards Alex.

Alex slowly rose back to his feet and pulled out a Dino Charger.

"We're not finished yet," Alex said to Singe.

The other Rangers rose back to their feet ready for more. Dante looked over at Leah lying on the ground screaming for help.

"I'm the best shooter out of all of us," Dante said as he slammed his fist on the ground. "I'm not going to let this monkey one up me!"

Dante rose to his feet as the Super Drive Saber appeared in his hand.

"Heads up!" Alex shouted as he activated the Dino Super Drive Charger.

Alex threw the Charger towards Dante as Singe went after Alex. Dante aimed the hilt away from himself causing the Charger to insert into the saber.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Dante shouted as each of the Rangers began glowing.

"What's going on here?" Singe said in confusion.

The eight Rangers instantly transformed as a Super Drive Saber appeared in each of their right hands.

"An upgrade won't help you stop me," Singe said as he snickered.

Alex ran up to Singe and swung his saber at Singe. Singe leapt into the air and fired a blast down at the ground causing smoke to fill the street.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" Singe shouted at the Rangers.

Dante leapt into the air after Singe and swiped him with the saber. Singe fell back to the ground and crashed on top of a car. Dante landed back on the ground with the others as Singe slowly began moving. Singe rolled off of the car and slowly rose to his feet. Singe placed his left hand over his forehead as he cringed in pain.

"You Rangers got lucky this time," Singe said as he began walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Dante shouted as he went after Singe.

The Magna Beam suddenly shot down from the sky and hit Singe causing Dante to be blown back.

"What's happening to me?" Singe said in confusion as he began growing.

"Tracey, let's handle this," Dante said to Tracey as Vivix began surrounding the Rangers.

"Alright," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dino Charger.

"The rest of you make sure the Vivix don't get Leah," Dante told the others.

"You can count on us," Eli told Dante.

Dante pulled out a Para Charger and activated it.

"Summon Para Zord!" Dante shouted as he threw his Charger into the air.

"Summon Plesio Zord!" Tracey shouted as she threw her Charger into the air.

The two Zords instantly appeared as Singe went to stomp on the Rangers. The Plesio Zord rammed into Singe and sent him crashing into a building.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation!" Dante and Tracey shouted as they leapt into the air.

Tracey and Dante entered the cockpit of the Megazord as the two Zords combined. Singe slowly rose back to his feet with his blaster in hand.

"Let's see who the true hot shot is!" Singe said as he began firing at the Megazord.

The blasts hit the Megazord causing it to stumble back.

"Ugh, let's finish this guy off fast," Tracey said to Dante.

"Plesio Charge Megazord, Galactic Para Blast!" Dante and Tracey shouted as powerful beams fired from both of the Megazord's arms.

Singe crossed his arms and blocked the blasts.

"How is that possible?" Tracey said in confusion.

Down below Nathan struck a Vivix with his Super Drive Saber. He then looked up and saw Singe firing blasts at the Megazord.

"Guys, they need more help up there," Nathan said to the others.

"Then get up there and help, we can handle these freaks without you," Sam said to Nathan.

"Summon Raptor Zord!" Nathan shouted as he leapt into the air with his Charger in hand.

The Para Zord detached from the Megazord and was replaced by the Raptor Zord. Nathan appeared in the cockpit next to Tracey.

"What're you doing?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Helping you guys out," Nathan said as Singe began walking towards the Megazord.

The Raptor Zord's blades began glowing as the Megazord raised its arm into the air.

"Bladed Raptor Slash!" The three Rangers shouted as the Megazord quickly struck Singe with the Raptor Zord's blades.

"Now I've got you!" Singe shouted as he stood his ground and began blasting the Megazord again.

Singe placed his hand over his chest and felt that the mirror on his chest had shattered.

"You will pay for damaging me!" Singe shouted in anger as he pulled out his sword.

Inside of Sledge's ship, Fury walked into the control room and came up to the Magna Beam controls. Fury flipped a switch and activated the Magna Beam as he began snickering. Wrench walked into the control room and saw Fury standing at the controls as the Magna Beam fired.

"What did you do?" Wrench asked Fury.

"The right thing," Fury said to Wrench as he walked away.

Back in the city as Singe was about to strike the Megazord with his sword; the Magna Beam shot down from the sky and hit him. Singe began screaming in anger as he returned to his normal size. Singe fell to the ground and quickly rose to his feet.

"What happened?" Singe said in confusion.

Singe looked over and saw the Rangers finish off the last of the Vivix.

"Damn, I've done enough for today," Singe said as he snuck away.

Tracey, Dante and Nathan landed back on the ground near the others as the Zords left. Dante looked over at Leah and saw the restraints fade away.

"I need to get her back to her grandmother," Dante said to the others as he walked towards Leah.

Dante picked up Leah off the ground and began carrying her. Leah opened her eyes and saw the Black Ranger above her. The other Rangers watched Dante walk away with Leah.

"Hopefully those two fix their problem," Nathan said to the others.

Later that day, Leah and her grandmother were sitting on the porch as the sun began setting. Dante walked up to the gate in front of the house and saw Leah on the porch. Dante opened the gate and began walking towards the house.

"What're you doing here?" Leah asked Dante.

"I just came to check on you," Dante told Leah.

"I don't want to talk to you," Leah said to Dante.

"Leah, that's no way to treat the boy that saved you," Leah's grandma said to her.

"What?" Leah said in confusion.

"He went right after that monster that took you and he brought you back," Leah's grandma told her.

Leah's grandma rose from her seat and walked over to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Leah's grandma said as she opened the door.

Dante walked up onto the porch as Leah's grandma went inside.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night at the carnival," Dante said to Leah. "We should've been having fun together, not just me and Eli,"

"Dante, you never wanted to take me out on a date," Leah said to Dante. "You only did it to see if I was still an immature little girl,"

"That's not true," Dante told Leah. "After you left, I felt like an idiot for thinking that,"

"You said that I was crazy," Leah told Dante.

"And you're not crazy," Dante said as he walked up to Leah. "If anyone's crazy, it's me for thinking you were like that,"

Leah sighed as she rose from her seat.

"I know you didn't save me earlier," Leah said to Dante. "It was the Black Ranger,"

Dante looked away to hide his face.

"He brought you to me," Dante said to Leah. "I told him where that monster took you,"

"Stop lying," Leah said as she turned away from Dante.

"I'm not lying!" Dante told Leah.

"Yes you are!" Leah said in frustration. "I know you are because you are the Black Ranger!"

Dante's eyes widened in astonishment as Leah stared at him.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Dante asked Leah. "I'm not the Black Ranger,"

"Don't try to act like you're not," Leah said to Dante.

"Fine," Dante said as he sat down. "I am,"

Dante pulled his necklace with his Energem on it out.

"Don't tell anyone else," Dante said to Leah. "My friends will already be mad about this,"

"I would never tell anyone else," Leah said to Dante as she walked over to him. "You're my friend,"

"Could we try going on a date again then?" Dante asked Leah. "Except, just us this time?"

Leah sighed as she looked away from Dante.

"Fine, but we're not going back to that carnival," Leah told Dante. "Clowns creep me out,"

Dante began smiling.

"Alright then, no carnival," Dante said as he rose to his feet.

Dante and Leah hugged each other as Leah's grandma came back outside.

"Are you two still talking?" She asked them.

"We just finished," Leah told her grandma.

Dante looked over at Leah's grandma.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Dante said to Leah's grandma. "But I need to get going,"

"I'm sure you have some explaining to do," Leah said to Dante.

Dante nodded. Dante walked off the porch and headed for the gate.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Leah's grandma asked her.

"Grandma!" Leah shouted in embarrassment as she walked back inside with her.

Dante began laughing as he walked out of their yard and left.

At the crashed Ship, Fury walked up to his cell and saw Singe lying on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Fury asked Singe.

"Snide told me to pick any cell I wanted after what I did today," Singe told Fury as he got off the bed. "And I chose this one,"

Singe shoved Fury out of the cell and closed the door.

"Get out of my cell!" Fury shouted in frustration.

"Then tell me something," Singe said to Fury.

"What?" Fury asked Singe.

"Were you the one who interrupted my fight with the Rangers?" Singe asked Fury.

"No, I want those Rangers gone just as much as you do," Fury told Singe.

Fury snarled as he walked away. Singe sat back down on the bed and groaned as he grabbed his head.

"I know he's lying," Singe said to himself.

"Someone needs to knock this fool off his high horse, and that someone will be me," Fury said to himself as he left the cell block.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: T-Rex Turmoil, Aqua Arrives!

Deep in the woods at Sledge's crashed ship; Fury was discussing a plan to finally eliminate the Rangers with Heckyl. As Fury continued talking about his plan, Heckyl yawned in boredom.

"Is something wrong?" Fury asked Heckyl.

Heckyl rose from his seat smirking. Heckyl threw his cup against the wall as he screamed in frustration.

"Your plan won't do anything Fury!" Heckyl shouted at Fury. "Your plans never end up working in the end!"

Singe quietly walked into the room and saw Heckyl shouting at Fury. Heckyl noticed Singe over by the door and turned towards him.

"Alright Singe, do you have a plan?" Heckyl asked Singe.

"Oh I do, and it's obviously better than Fury's," Singe told Heckyl.

Fury snarled in annoyance as Singe walked over towards him. Singe pulled a small drive out and revealed it to Heckyl.

"What is that supposed to do?" Heckyl asked Singe.

"This drive contains a virus," Singe told Heckyl. "The virus has enough power to destroy the Ranger's computer systems, including their Zords,"

Fury began laughing at Singe.

"Oh please, like you would ever be able to find the Ranger's base to inject that virus!" Fury said as he continued laughing.

"I didn't say I was going to do it," Singe said to Fury.

As Fury continued laughing one of the prisoners stepped out of the shadows behind Fury.

"I present to you, Ninja," Singe told Heckyl and Fury.

Fury turned around and saw Ninja standing behind him.

"Where did you come from?" Fury asked Ninja.

"From the shadows," Ninja said to Fury as he walked by him.

Singe handed the drive to Ninja.

"With my ninja skills, I will follow one of the Rangers back to their base without being seen," Ninja told Heckyl.

"Fine, but if this ends up failing, I'll inject something worse than this virus into you Singe," Heckyl told Singe as he began smirking.

"Don't worry, this is a foolproof plan," Singe said to Heckyl as he bowed.

Singe and Ninja left the room. Heckyl looked over and saw Fury clenching his fist.

"What're you still doing in here?" Heckyl asked Fury.

"I was just leaving," Fury told Heckyl.

"Good, go fix me another drink while you're at it," Heckyl ordered Fury.

"Fine," Fury said as he stepped out of the room.

Out in the suburbs of Angel Grove, Tracey, Alex and Sam were cleaning in the attic of Tracey's grandmother's house. Alex cringed in disgust as he swept cobwebs away with a feather duster. Sam walked past Alex carrying a box and set it to the side out of the way.

"Geez, it's so hot up here," Alex said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, all this dust makes it even harder to breathe even with the heat," Sam told Alex.

"You didn't have to help," Tracey said to Sam as she picked up a box.

The bottom of the box split open causing books to fall out onto the floor.

"Great," Tracey said in annoyance as she tossed the box aside.

Tracey knelt down and began picking up the books. Alex walked over and picked up a picture album from the pile.

"What's that?" Tracey asked Alex as she sat the books aside.

"Some kind of album," Alex said as he opened the album.

Sam and Tracey walked over to Alex and looked at the album along with him.

"Its pictures of grandpa," Tracey told the others.

Alex continued flipping through the album and came to a page full of SD cards and flash drives.

"Hey, what could be on these?" Alex asked Tracey.

"I have no idea, but I'm curious to find out," Tracey told Alex.

"Let's finish cleaning this place up and then we can go to my place and use my computer," Sam told Tracey and Alex.

"Alright, I'll set this over here for now," Alex said as he set the album aside on a table.

The three teens went back to working and continued cleaning the room.

Down in the lab, Alan was continuing his work on the new Dino Charger made for Alex. Alan suddenly sighed and scooted back away from the desk. Alan began rubbing his eyes as Keeper came into the room.

"You have been awake for quite a long time Alan," Keeper said to Alan.

"I know, but I can't rest right now," Alan told Keeper. "I need to finish the work on this Charger so we can begin testing it,"

"Is something troubling you?" Keeper asked Alan as he walked over to him.

"No, I'm fine," Alan said as he scooted back up to his desk.

"You don't have to hide the truth," Keeper told Alan. "Tell me what troubles you,"

"I just want this Charger to be completed so the Rangers can easily finish off the aliens," Alan told Keeper. "I don't want anyone else facing the same fate as my father,"

"I see," Keeper said as he turned away.

"This Charger is our answer to stopping Snide and the remains of Sledge's crew," Alan said as he picked up the Charger.

"The true answer is not keeping secrets from the Rangers," Keeper said as he walked away.

Alan looked back at Keeper in confusion.

"He's being weird again," Alan said as he began working again.

Tracey, Alex and Sam walked up to Sam's house with the album they found at Tracey's grandmother's house. Tracey and Sam walked up to the front door as a beeping noise was then heard. Alex pulled out his Dinocom and saw that Alan was calling him.

"Hey, you guys look over that stuff without me for now," Alex told the girls.

"Alright, you know where to find us," Sam told Alex as she opened the door.

Alex walked back to the sidewalk and began heading towards the city. Sam and Tracey went inside and walked straight upstairs to Sam's room.

"Which one should we look at first?" Sam asked Tracey as she sat the album on the desk.

"We'll start at the beginning," Tracey said as she pulled the first flash drive.

Tracey handed the flash drive to Sam as Sam sat down in her chair.

"Let's see what's on this bad boy," Sam said as she plugged the flash drive into her computer.

A folder popped up on the screen and showed multiple files named using dates. Sam clicked on the first file and brought up a list of text files.

"Geez, that's a lot of files to look through," Sam said to Tracey.

"This might take a while," Tracey said as she sighed.

Sam clicked on the first text file and opened up a new window. A list of fossils found by Tracey's grandfather's team appeared on the screen. Sam began scrolling down watching the list continue.

"It's nothing but a bunch of fossils," Sam said in boredom.

"Hold on, I think I saw something about halfway down the list," Tracey told Sam.

Sam scrolled back up and saw a light blue gem stone mentioned on the list.

"This?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Yeah, that has to be an Energem," Tracey told Sam. "The one we saw in that picture a while back,"

Sam backed out of the text file and clicked on a few of the others.

"The rest of these appear to be just orders for equipment and museums wanting to display the findings," Sam told Tracey.

"Then we move on to the next one," Tracey said as she pulled out the next flash drive.

Sam took the flash drive from the computer and traded it to Tracey for the next one. Sam plugged the drive into the computer and brought up a new folder.

"Its images of the fossils that were listed on the last page," Sam told Tracey.

Sam scrolled down and came to an image of an Energem.

"There!" Tracey said as she pointed at the image. "That's the Aqua Energem!"

"Yeah, that's it alright," Sam said to Tracey.

Sam continued scrolling past other images of fossils and came to the bottom of the folder.

"I'm confused," Sam said as she took the drive from the computer.

"About what?" Tracey asked Sam.

"The Aqua Energem was found, and yet Alan and Keeper never knew about it," Sam told Tracey.

"Hopefully one of these next drives will explain something," Tracey said as she handed Sam the next drive.

"We're going to be here all night," Sam said as she plugged the drive into her computer.

Alex was walking through the woods searching for Alan. Ninja quietly walked out from behind a tree and saw Alex up ahead walking towards an open area. Ninja stepped forward and stepped on a stick lying on the ground causing it to break. Alex turned around and saw no one behind him.

"Alan?" Alex said in confusion.

"I'm over here!" Alan shouted to Alex.

Alex turned back around and saw Alan standing at a table in the open area. Alan was working on a lap top as Alex walked out of the woods and came up to the table.

"Alright, is the Charger ready to be tested?" Alex asked Alan.

"Of course," Alan said as he took the Charger from the device attached to the lap top.

Ninja looked down below at the open area and saw Alex holding a Charger.

"I need to find a way to distract them," Ninja quietly said to himself.

Ninja pulled out a shuriken and threw it at another tree on the other side of the open area. The shuriken stuck into the tree and began glowing.

"Do I just insert it into my morpher?" Alex asked Alan.

"No, you need to activate it first," Alan said as a tree in the background exploded.

Alan turned around and saw the tree fall to the ground with a burnt mark on it.

"What was that?" Alex asked Alan.

"I don't know, but we better find out before we continue," Alan told Alex.

Alex sat the Charger back on the table and began following Alan over to the tree. Ninja silently dropped down from the tree and made his way over to the table.

"Now to finish this mission," Ninja said as he plugged the Charger back into the device.

Ninja plugged the flash drive into the side of the lap top and began uploading a virus.

"Odd, there's nothing here," Alan said as he looked back over at the table. "Let's just be weary,"

"Right," Alex said as he followed Alan back over to the table.

Ninja looked down at Alex and Alan from the trees and began snickering.

"They're in for quite a shock," Ninja said as he dashed away through the trees.

Alex took the Charger from the device and stepped away from the table.

"Once you activate the Charger, your T-Rex Zord should appear," Alan told Alex. "Once it does, you need to throw your Charger to it like you would with your normal T-Rex Charger,"

"Ok, I can do this," Alex said as he activated the Charger.

The Charger began emitting electricity causing Alex to begin screaming in pain. The electricity engulfed Alex's body causing him to morph.

"What's going on?" Alan said in confusion. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Alan began typing on the keyboard and discovered a virus in the lap top.

"When did this happen?" Alan wondered.

Alex dropped the Charger as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alex!" Alan shouted as he ran over to Alex.

Alan knelt down to check on Alex.

"Can you hear me?" Alan asked Alex.

Alex demorphed and was lying motionless on the ground.

"Come on, you need to wake up!" Alan said to Alex.

"He won't wake up," Ninja said as he walked out from behind a tree. "The virus I injected into your computer infected that Charger and the Red Ranger when he tried using it,"

"I had a feeling we were being watched," Alan said as he rose to his feet.

"It is time for your demise," Ninja said as he pulled out his sword.

Alan quickly ran off with Ninja chasing behind him leaving Alex lying on the ground. The new Charger began glowing faintly as red electricity began sparking from it.

Back at Sam's house, Tracey and Sam were still digging for clues about Tracey's grandfather's disappearance. Sam pulled a flash drive out of her computer and handed it to Tracey.

"That's the last flash drive," Sam said to Tracey as Tracey was flipping through the pages.

"Hey, these SD cards have dates written on them," Tracey told Sam.

"Sweet, then grab the latest one and maybe it will have something," Sam said as she turned around in her chair towards Tracey.

Tracey pulled the SD card out of the album and handed it to Sam.

"Please give us an answer," Tracey said to herself as Sam inserted the card into the computer.

A folder popped up on the screen. Sam clicked on one of the folders listed on the SD card and brought up an entire page of images.

"Tracey, look at all of this!" Sam said in amazement as she scrolled past pictures of fossils being dug up.

"I know, it's amazing!' Tracey said to Sam.

Sam came down to the bottom of the folder and saw a group picture. Sam looked at the people standing in the back and gasped.

"What is it?" Tracey said in confusion as Sam scooted away from the computer.

"Click on that image," Sam told Tracey as her eyes began watering.

Tracey grabbed the mouse and clicked on the last image. The image filled up the entire screen.

"Sam, isn't that your mother?" Tracey asked Sam as she looked over at her.

"Yes," Sam said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Tracey looked over at a young man standing on the opposite end of Sam's mom. Tracey's eyes widened as she zoomed in on the man.

"Alan!" Tracey said in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Sam said as she pulled back up to the computer.

Sam looked at the screen and saw Alan in the image.

"Holy crap, it's like he hasn't aged at all!" Sam said in amazement.

Tracey silently stormed over to the door as Sam continued looking at the image.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Alan obviously knows something," Tracey told Sam. "We told him not to keep anymore secrets from us and he did,"

Tracey opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Just don't kill him!" Sam shouted to Tracey.

Out in the woods Ninja was jumping through the trees chasing after Alan. Ninja came up to the end of the woods and jumped to the ground.

"That human couldn't have gotten far," Ninja said to himself as he instantly vanished as he began running.

Alan stepped out from behind a large boulder sticking out of the ground and pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"Rangers, Alex and I were attacked in the woods," Alan said into the radio. "Alex is in bad shape and we need help,"

Alan lowered the radio away from his face as it began releasing a loud static noise.

"I doubt that call went out to far, hopefully one of the others got it though," Alan said to himself as he walked back into the woods.

Alan began running through the woods to go check on Alex in the open area.

Dante came over to a bench where Leah was sitting with two ice cream cones in his hands. Dante handed one of the cones to Leah as a beeping noise was heard coming from his backpack.

"Ugh, now of all times," Dante said as he grabbed his backpack.

Dante handed his ice cream cone to Leah and opened his backpack. Dante pulled out his Dinocom and saw a message icon on the screen. Dante clicked on the icon and started a recording.

"Rangers, Alex and I were attacked in the woods," Alan said in the recording. "Alex is in bad shape and we need help,"

"I guess you're leaving now," Leah said as she sighed.

"Yeah, but we'll do something else tomorrow," Dante told Leah. "I promise,"

Dante grabbed his backpack and took off running down the street leaving Leah by herself with two ice cream cones in her hands.

"Be careful," Leah said as she rose to her feet and began walking away.

Out in the open area where Alex was lying unconscious, the Talon Ranger stepped out from behind a tree and saw Alex lying on the ground. Talon Ranger began walking towards Alex as he snickered.

"You moron," Talon Ranger said to Alex. "I can't believe you actually fell for that one,"

Talon Ranger looked down at the ground and saw a Dino Charger in the grass. Talon Ranger leaned over and went to grab the Charger. Red sparks shot out of the Charger and hit Talon Rangers hand causing him to quickly pull his hand away in pain.

"None of these new toys will save you," Talon Ranger said to Alex as he began walking away. "It won't be long before I destroy you once and for all,"

Talon Ranger walked back into the woods as Ninja jumped down from a tree.

"What was he doing here?" Ninja said in confusion.

As Ninja began walking towards Alex, Singe and another alien appeared in front of him. Ninja gasped in astonishment as he stepped back away from Singe.

"I see the plan was a success," Singe said as he turned towards Ninja.

"Yes, the effects of the virus are draining the Red Ranger's life force by the second," Ninja told Singe.

"Leave me here with him," Singe told Ninja. "Take Hunter with you and make sure none of the other Rangers interfere,"

"Yes sir," Ninja said as he bowed.

"Let's go hunt down some power pukes," Hunter said as he walked off into the woods with Ninja.

Singe turned back towards Alex and saw that he had begun sweating.

"It won't be long," Singe said as he snickered.

Tracey stormed into the lab searching for Alan. Tracey walked over to the backroom door and opened it. Tracey looked inside the room and saw Keeper turn towards her.

"Keeper, where's Alan?" Tracey asked him.

"He is in danger," Keeper told Tracey. "Alex's life force is growing weaker by the second,"

"What're you talking about?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Did you not receive the message?" Keeper asked Tracey.

Tracey's Dinocom suddenly began going off. Tracey pulled out her Dinocom and answered it.

"Rangers, get to my location immediately," Dante said through the Dinocom. "Alex and Alan are somewhere in the woods and it appears to be infested with Vivix right now,"

"I need to get out there," Tracey said as she began walking away.

"Focus on saving Alex and Alan, not on what you discovered," Keeper told Tracey.

Tracey left the lab and left Keeper by himself.

Dante was hiding from the enemies behind a tree. Dante looked around the tree and saw Vivix standing guard where the woods begin.

"They really don't want us in there," Dante said as he turned back around.

Ninja quickly swung his sword at Dante as he appeared in front of him. Dante rolled out of the way causing Ninja to slice through the tree.

"Where did you come from?" Dante said in confusion.

"I'm everywhere," Ninja said as he threw down a smoke bomb.

Smoke filled the area causing Dante to begin panicking. Dante began firing his morpher around the area trying to land a hit on Ninja.

"You coward!" Dante shouted as the smoke cleared.

Dante pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into his morpher.

"Unleash the Power!" Dante shouted as he fired the blast into the air.

The blast came back down and hit Dante causing him to morph. Ninja jumped at Dante and struck him across the back with his sword. Dante fell to the ground away from Ninja in pain as Hunter walked up beside Ninja.

"Only one Ranger?" Hunter said in confusion.

"It doesn't matter how many there are, we'll destroy them all," Ninja said as he prepared his sword for another attack.

"Finish him off!" Hunter shouted as he stepped back from Ninja.

Ninja swung his sword at Dante again. Dante shouted as he covered his eyes. Landon jumped out in front of Dante and blocked the sword using the plating on his helmet.

"Landon!" Dante shouted as he rose back to his feet.

Landon kicked the sword out of Ninja's hand and quickly stepped away from Ninja.

"For a ninja, your style is a little sloppy," Landon said to Ninja.

"I'll show you my true skills!" Ninja shouted as he threw a handful of shurikens at Landon and Dante.

As the shurikens flew towards Dante and Landon multiple blasts were fired from behind Dante and Landon knocking the shurikens away. Tyson walked up next to Dante alongside Eli and Nathan.

"Our friends are in those woods," Tyson said to the aliens. "Now step aside before we make this even uglier for the two of you,"

"Eat this!" Hunter shouted as he began firing blasts from his crossbow.

Nathan and Eli ran out in front of the others and began knocking the blasts away with their Dino Sabers.

"I've had enough of this!" Ninja shouted as he ran over and went to grab his sword.

Sam shot out of the ground with the Tricera Drill in hand and grabbed the sword before Ninja could take it. Sam landed next to the others and tossed the sword behind them.

"I thought Tracey was with you?" Landon asked Sam.

"She'll be here momentarily," Sam said as Vivix ran up next to Ninja and Hunter.

"Vivix, destroy them!" Ninja shouted as the Vivix took off after the Rangers.

The Vivix suddenly came to a halt as the Rangers prepared for battle.

"What're they doing?" Nathan said in confusion.

Tracey jumped over the Rangers on a Dino Cycle and with Ninja's sword in hand. Tracey began firing blasts from the cycle and destroyed a couple of the Vivix.

"If you want your sword back, you'll have to come after me," Tracey said to Ninja as she landed on the ground.

Tracey sped off into the woods firing blasts in front of her knocking the Vivix guarding the woods out of the way.

"Get back here!" Ninja shouted as he leapt into the trees at blinding speed and went after Tracey.

"Looks like you're on your own now," Eli said to Hunter.

"Then come get me!" Hunter shouted as he began firing blasts at the Rangers.

The Rangers dodged the blasts and ran after Hunter.

Singe was standing above Alex watching him tremble as the virus continued taking effect on him. Singe pulled out his sword as he began laughing.

"I just want to cut your throat and end this here," Singe said to Alex. "Snide wants you die to slowly though,"

"Then how about I end it for you?" Someone asked Singe.

Singe turned around and saw Alan standing behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the Rangers nerdy friend," Singe said as he snickered. "I'm surprised you escaped Ninja earlier,"

"Snide wants to see someone die slowly right?" Alan asked Singe.

"What are you going to do?" Singe asked Alan.

"I'm going to give Snide what he wants," Alan said as he revealed a Dino Charge Morpher.

"What's this?" Singe said in confusion.

Alan reached into his pocket and revealed the Aqua Energem.

"Where did you get that?" Singe asked Alan.

Alan inserted the Energem into his Morpher and quickly spun the barrel.

"Unleash the Power!" Alan shouted as he fired a blast at Singe.

The blast hit Singe and bounced back towards Alan. Alan was hit by the blast and morphed into the Aqua Ranger.

"Another Ranger has been here the whole time?" Singe said in disbelief.

"That's right, and I've grown tired of sitting on the sideline!" Alan shouted as he ran towards Singe.

Alan pulled out a Dino Saber and swung it at Singe. Singe blocked the saber with his sword.

"I can't let you interfere with my plan," Singe told Alan.

Alan began pushing Singe back as their blades were still blocking each other. Singe pulled back away from Alan and transformed his sword into a blaster.

"Let's heat things up a bit!" Singe shouted as he fired a fiery blast at Alan.

Alan blocked the blast using his saber and knocked it up into the sky where it exploded.

"I created the weapons the Rangers use, I know how to use them to their full potential," Alan said as he inserted a Dino Blaze Charger into his Dino Saber.

Alan stabbed his saber into the ground and continued holding the handle.

"Blazing Inferno!" Alan shouted as pillars of fire shot out of the ground and hit Singe.

Singe began laughing as the flames died down.

"Flames won't have any effect on me," Singe told Alan.

Alan tossed his saber aside and raised his right arm into the air.

"Then we'll try this," Alan said as his arm began glowing.

"What're you doing?" Singe said in confusion.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Alan shouted as the energy around his arm transformed into a hammer.

Alan slammed the hammer against Singe's chest and sent him flying through the air. Singe crashed into a tree and fell down to the ground gasping. Alan turned away from Singe and saw Tracey pull up into the open area on her Dino Cycle.

"The Aqua Ranger?" Tracey said in confusion as she stepped off her bike.

Tracey looked behind the Aqua Ranger and saw Alex lying on the ground.

"Alex!" Tracey shouted as she began running towards him.

Shuriken slew out of the trees and stabbed into the ground in front of Tracey. Tracey came to a halt and looked up in the trees. Ninja leapt down from above and landed in front of Tracey.

"I want my sword," Ninja said as he threw down a smoke bomb.

Smoke filled the open area blinding Tracey and Alan. Ninja snuck up to Tracey and swiped the sword from her hands.

"Get back here!" Tracey shouted as she looked around in confusion.

Ninja began striking Tracey with his sword as the smoke began fading.

"Hold on!" Alan shouted as he quickly grabbed the Dino Charger on the ground near Alex.

Alan ran up to Ninja and went to punch him from behind. Ninja jumped into the air and avoided Alan's attack.

"You're too slow Aqua Ranger!" Ninja shouted as he fell back to the ground on his feet.

"Can you hold him off for me?" Alan asked Tracey.

"What're you doing?" Tracey asked the Aqua Ranger as he walked over to the computer.

"I'm cleaning the virus out of this Charger," Alan told Tracey. "It should give Alex enough power to fight off the virus inside of him,"

"Fine, but you owe us all an explanation when we're done here," Tracey said to Alan as she pulled a Dino Charger out of her Dinocom.

Tracey activated the Dino Charger causing the Super Drive Saber to appear in her hand.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Tracey shouted as she inserted the Charger into the hilt of the saber.

Ninja went running towards Tracey ready to strike her as Alan began working on the Charger. Tracey quickly turned around and blocked Ninja's sword with the armor on her right forearm.

"I hate ninjas so much now," Tracey said as she struck Ninja with the Super Drive Saber.

Ninja jumped back away from Tracey holding his chest where he was hit.

"I'm still in this fight!" Singe shouted as he fired a blast at Tracey.

Tracey flipped over the blast causing it to hit a tree in the background.

"Your aim is off today Singe," Tracey said to Singe as she landed on the ground.

"We'll see about that," Singe said as he aimed at Alan and the computer.

Singe fired his blaster at the computer as he began laughing evilly. Another blast shot down from the trees and blocked the blast from Singe's blaster.

"Who did that?" Singe said in confusion as he looked up.

The Talon Ranger was standing on a tree branch with his morpher in hand.

"What are you doing?" Singe asked Talon Ranger. "I thought you were on my side?"

Talon Ranger snickered and silently walked away.

"Get back here!" Singe shouted as he went after Talon Ranger.

"That was odd?" Tracey said in confusion.

Hunter suddenly crashed to the ground in front of Ninja.

"They're on the ropes now," Nathan said as he and the other Rangers ran up beside Tracey.

Alan unplugged the Charger from the connector and walked over to the other Rangers.

"The Aqua Ranger; where did he come from?" Landon asked Tracey.

"I'll explain later, first we need to get this Charger to Alex," Alan said as he began walking towards Alex.

"Hold it right there!" Ninja shouted as he went to attack Alan.

Tyson fired a blast from his Ptera Morpher and knocked Ninja to the ground. Alan knelt down next to Alex and placed the Charger into his hand. The Charger began glowing and surrounded Alex's body with a red aura. Alex instantly morphed and rose up from the ground.

"Whoa, I feel like I've been out all day!" Alex said in amazement as he rose to his feet.

Alex looked over and saw the Aqua Ranger standing next to him.

"Hey, who are you?" Alex said in confusion.

"Now's not the time," Alan told Alex. "You need to activate the T-Rex Super Charger,"

Alex looked down at his hand and saw the new Charger.

"How do you know it'll work?" Alex asked Alan.

"Because we need its power right now," Alan said as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alright then," Alex said as Alan stepped away from him.

Alex activated the Charger causing the T-Rex Zord to instantly appear behind him.

"Now throw the Charger to your Zord!" Alan shouted to Alex.

"Head's up buddy!" Alex shouted as he threw the Charger to the T-Rex Zord.

The T-Rex Zord swallowed the Charger and suddenly began shrinking.

"That's it!" The other Rangers shouted in disappointment.

"Nope, it's just getting started," Alan told the others as Alex caught the small T-Rex Zord in his arms.

Alex transformed the T-Rex Zord into a new Morpher and quickly aimed it into the sky.

"T-Rex Super Charge Mode!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast into the sky.

The blast fell back down from the sky and enveloped around Alex causing him to transform into a new mode.

"Man, the power within me just grew astronomically!" Alex shouted in amazement.

"We don't care about your shiny new toys," Hunter said to Alex.

"Yeah, we won't back down," Ninja said as he stepped up next to Hunter.

"You can handle him Ninja," Hunter said as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ninja said in confusion.

"I'll see you back at the ship, if you survive that is!" Hunter shouted as he ran off.

"Now where were we?" Alex asked Ninja as he aimed his blaster at him.

Alex began firing powerful blasts at Ninja with his new morpher. Ninja began back flipping and narrowly evaded the blasts.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Alex shouted as he took off after Ninja.

Alex leapt forward and kicked Ninja in the chest. Ninja was sent flying past the other Rangers and crashed through the table behind them.

"Dammit Alex, that was my equipment!" Alan shouted at Alex.

"Sorry, I'm not used to these powers yet," Alex said as he chuckled.

Alex leapt over the other Rangers and landed behind them.

"This is incredible!" Nathan said in amazement.

"Then let him take things up a bit by using your Chargers," Alan said as he placed his hands on Eli and Sam's shoulders.

Sam and Eli pulled one of their Chargers from their Dinocoms and stepped up behind Alex.

"Thanks guys," Alex said as he took the Chargers.

Ninja slowly rose back to his feet in pain and looked over at Alex. Alex inserted the two Chargers into his morpher and pressed a button on the side of it.

"T-Rex Super Charge: Tri-Stego Formation!" Alex shouted as he fired the morpher.

Blue energy began enveloping around Alex's right arm and leg as Pink energy began enveloping his left arm and leg.

"He's like a human sized Megazord!" Tracey said in amazement.

"Tricera Drill!" Alex shouted as he swung the drill on his left arm at Ninja.

Ninja rolled out of the way and barely dodged the drill.

"This isn't good!" Ninja said in horror.

"He's too quick, try these instead!" Alan shouted as he pulled out one of his Chargers.

"He can use mine too!" Landon said as he pulled out a Pachy Charger.

Landon and Alan threw their Chargers to Alex. Alex quickly inserted the Chargers into his Morpher and activated them.

"T-Rex Super Charge: Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" Alex shouted as his arms and legs transformed.

Ninja began running away from Alex in fear.

"You're not going anywhere buddy!" Alex shouted as he slammed the Ankylo Hammer on the ground sending a shockwave towards Ninja.

The shockwave underneath Ninja's feet caused him to trip and fall to the ground.

"No, I won't lose!" Ninja shouted as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Alex shouted as he threw the Wrecking Ball at Ninja.

Ninja flipping once again as the Wrecking Ball was being slung towards him. The Wrecking Ball slammed into Ninja's back and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Now for the grand finale!" Alex shouted as he returned to normal Super Charger Mode.

Alex combined his T-Rex Morpher with his Dino Charge Morpher and aimed it at Ninja.

"T-Rex Super Charge Morpher Blaster!" Alex shouted as the others stepped behind him.

"That's a mouth full," Dante said as Ninja rose back to his feet.

"Final Strike!" Alex shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Ninja.

"Into the darkness I go!" Ninja shouted as the blast obliterated him instantly.

Alex turned away from the debris as the others began celebrating.

"It's not over yet," Alan said as he saw something glowing in the sky.

A blast shot down from the sky and hit the remains of Ninja's body. Ninja instantly grew into a large monster in front of the Rangers.

"Alex can't use the T-Rex Zord while in this form," Alan told the others. "Tracey, you'll have to take care of this one,"

"Summon Plesio Zord!" Tracey shouted as she threw her Charger into the sky.

The Plesio Zord flew by overhead and swallowed the Charger. Tracey leapt into the air and boarded her Zord.

"She's going to need a little bit of back up," Landon said as he threw a Pachy Charger into the air.

The Pachy Zord leapt over the Ranger's heads and swallowed its Charger. Landon leapt into the air and entered his Zord's cockpit.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation!" Tracey and Landon shouted together.

The two Ranger's Zords quickly combined together and landed in front of Ninja.

"Let's see how you like this!" Ninja shouted as he threw a handful of shurikens at the Rangers.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as the Megazord threw the Wrecking Ball forward and knocked the shurikens away.

The Megazord slung the Wrecking Ball once again and wrapped it around Ninja's waist.

"There's no hiding this time," Tracey said as she activated the final attack.

"Galactic Blast!" Tracey and Landon shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord fired a powerful blast from its left arm.

"Not this time!" Ninja shouted as he cut the chain using his sword.

Ninja flipped into the air and barely dodged the blast.

"He actually avoided it!" Landon said in disbelief.

Ninja landed back on the ground and quickly ran towards the Megazord and began striking it with his sword.

"They need the T-Rex Zord," Alex said as he powered down to his normal form.

The T-Rex Zord leapt into the air and spit out the Super Charger causing it to grow back to normal. The T-Rex Zord rammed into Ninja knocking him away from the Megazord.

"Now it's time for the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" Alex shouted as he leapt into the air.

The three Zords combined together as Alex appeared in the cockpit with Landon and Tracey. Ninja rose back to his feet and looked up at the large Megazord towering above him.

"I don't care how big you are!" Ninja shouted at the Megazord.

"T-Rex Blast!" Alex shouted as a powerful blast fired out of the T-Rex Zord's head on the chest of the Megazord.

The blast hit Ninja's sword and incinerated it instantly.

"Oh no," Ninja said as he lowered his hands.

"Let's try this again," Tracey said as the Megazord aimed the Plesio Zord's arm at Ninja.

"Galactic Blast!" The three Rangers shouted as a powerful blast fired from the Plesio Zords mouth.

The blast engulfed Ninja and obliterated him instantly.

"Now that's a finish!" Alex said to the others.

Snide stormed into the control room where Singe was sitting by himself. Singe turned around and saw Snide walk up to him.

"You failed once again Singe," Snide said to Singe.

"Yes I know, but at least we found the Aqua Energem's whereabouts," Singe told Snide.

"Heckyl my like you, but I don't," Snide told Singe. "You will see how much I hate you the next time you fail me,"

Snide walked out of the control room and left Singe by himself.

"It won't be long before you're out of the picture," Singe said as he turned away from the door.

The Rangers were sitting in the lab with Keeper waiting on Alan to come out of the backroom. Keeper looked down at Tracey's feet and saw her anxiously tapping her foot on the ground. The backroom's door came open and revealed Alan wearing a necklace with the Aqua Energem on it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Alan said to the Rangers.

"You said you wouldn't keep anything secret from us anymore," Eli told Alan. "You lied to us,"

"I couldn't just say I was the Aqua Ranger yet," Alan said to the Rangers.

"Oh, and why's that?" Nathan asked Alan.

"Because I've been busy with something else," Alan told the Rangers.

"Alan has been searching for the Silver Energem on his own," Keeper told the Rangers.

Alan began nodding.

"What's so important about it?" Sam asked Alan.

"Let's just say, the Silver Energem is in a league of its own," Alan said to Sam. "Its power is far stronger than any of ours,"

"That was until the Talon Energem was created," Keeper told the Rangers.

"Are you saying those two are connected in some way?" Dante asked Keeper.

"Yes, the Talon Energem was created from the dark energy that was created when the Silver Energem was completed," Keeper said to Dante.

"Alright then, where is this Energem?" Tyson asked Alan and Keeper.

"Hold on, I want to know something else first," Tracey said as she rose to her feet.

"Go ahead," Alan said to Tracey.

"You worked for my grandfather before he went missing," Tracey told Alan. "I want to know what happened to him,"

"Yes, I did work for your grandfather, I was a few years older than the rest of you at the time," Alan told Tracey and the others. "He's the reason why I have the Aqua Energem,"

"What happened to him then?" Tracey asked Alan.

"He was taken," Alan told Tracey.

"By who?" Tracey asked Alan as she walked up to him.

"Someone far stronger than Sledge and Snide, but you guys have never met him," Alan said as Keeper walked over to a corner. "Fury came after your father first for the Aqua Energem, but he ran away in horror when this guy appeared,"

"Who is this freak you're talking about?" Tracey asked Alan.

"I don't know," Alan said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I never heard a name,"

Tracey walked back over to her seat and sat down with the others. Alex patted on Tracey's shoulder.

"We'll find the guy who took him," Alex said to Tracey.

"When we do, I'll take care of him," Tracey said in frustration.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: One Last Chance

Out in the wilderness where Sledge's Ship crashed, Singe was standing outside observing something in his hand. Fury and Heckyl suddenly walked outside and saw Singe snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" Heckyl asked Singe.

Singe looked over his shoulder and saw Fury and Heckyl walking towards him.

"Oh, Heckyl, I might have found a way to defeat the Rangers," Singe told Heckyl.

"It wouldn't surprise me if this plan fails just like the others," Fury said as he chuckled.

"This plan will not fail," Singe told Fury. "It's highly improbable,"

"Then explain this plan of yours," Heckyl told Singe.

Singe opened his hand and revealed the item.

"This item will let me neutralize the Rangers powers," Singe told Heckyl.

"Does this include the Energems?" Heckyl asked Singe.

"Of course," Singe said as he placed the item on his wrist as if it were a patch.

"Why would we neutralize the Energems?" Fury asked Heckyl. "We want them for their power, and that won't be possible if his plan actually succeeds,"

"Don't worry kitty cat, I can remove the Zotak Rings once we're done with the Rangers," Singe told Fury.

"Then take Hunter along with you and get started," Heckyl told Singe as he smirked.

"Yes sir," Singe said as he bowed.

"Oh and if you fail, I'll make sure to neutralize you monkey boy," Heckyl told Singe as Singe walked away.

Singe grunted in annoyance as he continued walking away.

Down in the Lab, Alan and Landon were training together with their Dino Sabers as Dante sat aside looking at the picture of Alan in the group photo of Tracey's Grandfather's archeological team. Dante looked over at Alex and saw him staring at the T-Rex Super Charger.

"Hey, can you believe Alan is supposed to be like thirty something?" Dante asked Alex.

"Well, he's bonded to an Energem just like us," Alex told Dante as he sat his Charger aside. "None of us are aging at the moment,"

"Yeah I know, but can you imagine not aging for that long?" Dante said as he rose to his feet.

"Are you seriously thinking we'll be stuck like this forever?" Alex asked Dante.

"Sort of," Dante said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Once Snide and his goons are gone, I'm sure we won't have to worry about not aging anymore," Alex told Dante.

Alex looked over at Alan and Landon training and saw Alan knock Landon's saber out of his hands. Landon's saber fell to the ground as Alan had his saber aimed at Landon.

"Have you seriously been training all these years?" Landon asked Alan.

"Hey, someone had to test these things before you guys showed up," Alan said as he twirled his saber around.

"Show off," Dante said as he chuckled.

"Come on Dante, it's your turn," Alan told Dante.

"Oh, I can't right now," Dante told Alan nervously.

"Ah, and why's that?" Alan asked Dante.

"Because Leah is waiting on me at the mall," Dante said as he slowly began walking towards the door.

The alarm suddenly began going off as Dante made his way to the door.

"Well you better tell her to delay meeting her," Alex said to Dante.

"Seriously?" Dante said in disbelief as Alan walked over to the computer.

"It's Singe and Hunter again," Alan told the others as the two aliens appeared on the monitor.

"Singe doesn't know when to quit does he?" Landon asked the others.

"Aren't they all like that?" Alex said to Landon.

"Let's just get out there and make sure they don't hurt anyone," Alan said to the others as he walked towards the door.

The Rangers left the lab and took off for the city.

Singe and Hunter walked out into the streets of Angel Grove with a horde of Vivix following behind them. Hunter began firing blasts from his crossbow at the nearby buildings causing destruction.

"Come on Rangers, show yourself!"" Singe shouted as Hunter continued firing blasts.

Tracey, Sam, Nathan, Tyson and Eli ran up into the streets in front of Singe and Hunter.

"Come on Singe, this has to be like the tenth time you've tried to beat us," Sam said to Singe.

"Oh don't worry, this time will be the last for sure," Singe said as he revealed the Zotak Ring patch on his wrist.

"That's new," Eli said to the others.

"It doesn't matter, he won't stop us," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

"Vivix, after them!" Singe shouted as he pointed at the Rangers.

The Vivix ran past Hunter and Singe and took off towards the Rangers.

"How many of these things do they have?" Eli asked the others as he dodged a Vivix's fist.

"I don't know but their numbers have to being getting smaller by now," Nathan said as he struck a Vivix down with his saber.

"Let's not think about that right now and finish these things off," Tyson said as he leapt into the air.

Tyson stabbed his Ptera Saber into the ground as he landed back on the ground causing bolts of electricity to wipe out the Vivix around him.

"They're falling fast sir," Hunter told Singe.

"That's fine," Singe said to Hunter.

A miniaturized T-Rex Zord came flying by the Rangers and began striking Singe and Hunter. Singe pulled out his sword and quickly swung it at the Zord. The T-Rex Zord flipped away from Singe and avoided the attack safely landing back in Alex's hand in its Morpher Mode.

"The reinforcements have arrived!" Dante shouted as he began firing at the Vivix with his morpher.

"I'll take care of Singe and Hunter," Alex said as he took off running towards them.

Tracey blocked a Vivix's weapon with her saber and retaliated by flipping the Vivix over her shoulders. Tracey stabbed the Vivix on the ground with her saber as Alex ran by her.

"You can't just show off with your new powers!" Tracey shouted at Alex as she went after him.

Alan looked over at Singe and saw the patch on his wrist.

"What is that?" Alan wondered as he dodged a Vivix's weapon.

Alan shoved the Vivix towards Landon and began walking towards Singe and Hunter. Landon kicked the Vivix aside and noticed Alan walking away.

"Where are you going?" Landon asked Alan.

"I have to get a closer look at that thing on Singe's arm," Alan told Landon.

Hunter ran out in front of Singe and began firing his crossbow at Alex.

"I'm your opponent," Hunter said to Alex.

"That's fine with me!" Alex said as he shot the blasts away with his morpher.

Hunter took off running away with Alex chasing behind him. Tracey looked over at Singe and saw him snickering as he watched Hunter and Alex run off.

"What're you up to?" Tracey wondered as a Vivix snuck up behind her.

Alan struck the Vivix across the back and kicked it aside. Tracey turned around and saw Alan standing behind her.

"Thanks," Tracey said to Alan.

"Careful, I think Singe has something up his sleeve," Alan told Tracey.

"I think you mean on it," Tracey said as she looked at the patch on Singe's wrist.

Singe noticed Tracey and Alan staring at him and quickly pulled out his blaster. Singe began firing at Tracey and Alan causing smoke to fill the area as his blasts hit the ground.

"His aim sure is off today!" Tracey told Alan as she wafted the smoke away with her arms.

"He's gone!" Alan said in astonishment.

Sam kicked a Vivix in the chest causing it to stumble towards Nathan. Nathan struck the Vivix with his saber and instantly destroyed it. The other Rangers made their way to Alan and Tracey.

"Hey, where did Alex go?" Tyson asked Alan and Tracey.

"He went after Hunter on his own," Tracey told Tyson.

"And I think Singe wanted that to happen," Alan told the others. "We better hurry and find Alex before something bad happens,"

Down near a warehouse, Alex hit Hunter with a powerful flying kick and sent him crashing into a bunch of barrels. Alex landed in front of Hunter and quickly combined his two morphers together.

"It's time for the Hunter to become the hunted!" Alex shouted as he aimed his blaster at Hunter.

"No, I am the ultimate hunter!" Hunter shouted as he rose to his feet.

Hunter then began chuckling.

"See you later Red!" Hunter shouted as he took off running away.

"Hey!" Alex shouted as he began running after Hunter.

Singe walked out behind Alex and quickly fired a green energy ring at Alex from the patch on his wrist.

"What the?" Alex said in confusion as the ring surrounded him.

The ring wrapped around Alex's arms and began draining his energy. Alex started screaming in pain as Singe walked up to him.

"Not even this new form of yours is strong enough to handle the Zotak Rings," Singe told Alex.

"What did you do to me?" Alex asked Singe as he instantly demorphed.

"I just neutralized your Energem," Singe said as he began walking away. "Basically, I made you powerless,"

As Singe walked away from Alex, Snide instantly appeared near Alex.

"You!" Alex shouted as he saw Snide walking towards him.

Singe turned around and saw Snide standing above Alex.

"What is he doing?" Singe asked himself.

"I'll be taking that Energem now," Snide said as he went to grab Alex's Energem.

Blasts began hitting the ground around Snide causing him to back away from Alex. Snide looked over and saw the other Rangers ran up.

"What did you do to him?" Alan asked Snide.

"Don't ask me, it was Singe who did this to him," Snide told the Rangers as he pulled out his sword. "But I will do something much worse to the rest of you!"

Snide took off running towards the Rangers screaming.

"Can we handle him?" Eli asked the others.

"We won't know unless we try!" Tyson shouted as he took off running towards Snide.

As Tyson ran up to Snide, Snide knocked Tyson's saber away and quickly struck him using his sword. Tyson flipped forward and fell to the ground in pain.

"We can't just go at him head on," Tracey told the others.

"Then we need to outsmart him," Eli said as he pulled out his morpher.

Alan looked over and saw Singe walking towards them.

"I guess he's back for more," Alan said to the others.

"Stay on your guard," Landon said as he prepared for Snide's attack.

Snide quickly fired a barrage of blasts from his eyes and blew the Rangers back to the ground.

"Ugh, I didn't see that coming," Nathan said as he slowly rose back to his feet.

Tracey looked over at Singe and saw him messing with the patch on his wrist. She then looked over at the ring wrapped around Alex and gasped.

"Don't get up!" Tracey shouted as everyone but her, Landon and Alan rose to their feet.

Singe sent a flurry of rings flying from his wrist at the Rangers. The rings wrapped around the five Rangers standing on their feet and began draining their energy.

"What's going on?" Eli said in confusion as he cringed in pain.

"It's draining their power!" Alan said in horror.

"Get it off!" Dante shouted in pain as he struggled to break free.

"Hold on!" Landon said as he struck the ring wrapped around Dante with his saber.

The ring was unscathed and continued draining Dante's energy causing him to demorph.

"And now for you three," Singe said as he prepared to attack again.

The patch on Singe's wrist began sparking and overloaded.

"Drat, I used too much of its power in so little time," Singe said in frustration.

"Then take a break and let me handle these fools myself," Snide told Singe.

"You shouldn't have been here in the first place," Singe said to Snide as he walked away.

Tracey, Alan and Landon turned their attention to Snide as he quickly fired another array of blasts at them. Tracey dropped to the ground and avoided the blasts. Alan and Landon were hit by the blasts and fell to the ground in pain.

"Guys!" Tracey shouted as she quickly jumped back to her feet.

"It's just you and me now," Snide said to Tracey.

Tracey looked over at Snide as she pulled out a Super Dino Drive Charger.

"Super Dino Drive!" Tracey shouted as she went to activate the Charger.

Snide fired another blast from his eyes and knocked the Charger out of Tracey's hand.

"No!" Tracey shouted as she watched the Charger fall onto the sidewalk.

Snide ran up to Tracey and began striking her with his sword repeatedly.

"Tracey!" Landon shouted as he struggled to get up.

Snide kicked Tracey sending her crashing into a wall.

"Hang in there!" Alan shouted as he slowly rose to his feet.

Snide fired a blast at Alan knocking him back to the ground.

"Alan!" Landon shouted as he went to check on Alan.

Snide's sword began glowing as Tracey struggled to her feet.

"This is the end of you!" Snide shouted as he sent an energy slash flying towards Tracey.

"No!" Landon shouted as he saw the attack flying towards Tracey.

Tracey gasped in horror as she froze in fear. The attack hit Tracey sending her crashing into the wall again causing it to collapse. Snide began laughing evilly as he began walking towards Tracey. Suddenly, a marking on Snide's neck began glowing.

"Dammit, why now?" Snide said in frustration.

"What's happening to him?" Landon asked Alan.

Alan looked up at Snide and saw him transform into a man.

"Whoa!" Alan said in disbelief.

Heckyl turned towards Landon and Alan with a look of anger on his face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Heckyl said in frustration. "You weren't supposed to see this half of me!"

Heckyl teleported away leaving Alan and Landon stunned.

"We need to check on Tracey," Landon said as he helped Alan up.

Alan and Landon ran over to the collapsed wall and walked inside of the building. The two Rangers began digging in the debris and found Tracey demorphed and badly injured.

"How could someone easily do this to one of us?" Landon asked Alan.

"Let's worry about that later and get her to a hospital," Alan told Landon as they pulled Tracey out from under the debris.

Landon looked over at the others lying on the ground unconscious. The Zotak Rings around the other Rangers suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, they're free!" Landon said to Alan as he began walking to the others.

Landon walked over to Eli and saw the Blue Energem hanging around his neck. A Zotak Ring suddenly appeared around the Energem.

"Uh oh," Landon said with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked Landon as he walked over while carrying Tracey.

"Those rings are stuck on the Energems now," Landon told Alan.

"Well, once we drop Tracey off at the hospital, I'll see if I can do anything about this at the lab," Alan said to Landon.

Alan began walking away and left Landon with the others trying to wake them up.

Back at the ship, Singe stormed into the control room in frustration. Heckyl turned towards Singe holding his neck in pain and saw that he was irritated.

"What's your problem?" Heckyl asked Singe.

"You didn't have to butt in on me out there!" Singe shouted at Heckyl. "I would've taken them down slowly to avoid overheating the Zotak Rings,"

"Don't blame me for what happened!" Heckyl yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "It was Snide who went out there and ended up revealing me to them!"

"You tell Snide that his attitude will end up destroying him one day," Singe said as he poked Heckyl in the chest.

Singe stormed out of the control room leaving an agitated Heckyl by himself. Heckyl grabbed a glass sitting on a table and threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces.

"I think you're right Snide, there is something fishy about him," Heckyl said as he pulled his pocket watch out.

At the hospital, Alan and Landon were standing in the hallway next to a door waiting for someone. Landon turned towards the door and looked inside at Tracey lying in a bed unconscious. Tyler suddenly walked around the corner and caught Alan's attention.

"Your uncle is here," Alan said to Landon as Landon continued looking in the room.

Landon looked over and saw Tyler walk up to him and Alan.

"You two better be glad I'm not an overprotective parent," Tyler told Alan and Landon. "But you guys better leave before Heather gets here,"

"I was just waiting on you to get here before I head back to check on the others," Alan said as he stepped away from the door.

"How are they?" Tyler asked Alan.

"They're not anywhere near as hurt as Tracey, but they're all powerless with those rings stuck on their Energems," Alan told Tyler.

"Well, go see if you can do anything to fix that," Tyler said to Alan.

Tyler saw Landon leaning against the wall with a worried look on his face.

"Landon, go with Alan," Tyler told Landon.

"Why can't I stay here?" Landon asked Tyler.

"Because I'm going to need some backup when those aliens come back," Alan said to Landon.

Landon sighed and walked away from the wall.

"Alright then, let's get back to the lab," Landon said as he rolled his eyes.

Alan sighed as Landon walked down the hall.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Tyler told Alan.

"I know, but make sure to give us an update if anything happens," Alan said to Tyler as he walked away.

Tyler entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked up to the foot of the bed and saw Tracey lying in the bed unconscious with bandages wrapped around her head. Tyler looked at Tracey's face and saw cuts and bruises all over her face.

"Come on kid, what were you thinking going up against someone like that?" Tyler said to Tracey as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Heather walked into the room. Heather saw Tracey lying in the bed injured and began crying.

"It's okay, she's going to be fine," Tyler told Heather as he got up and hugged her. "I talked to the doctor earlier; it's only a couple of bumps and bruises,"

"She can't do this stuff anymore," Heather said to Tyler as she continued crying. "We can't lose her,"

"Honey, she has no choice," Tyler told Heather.

Heather stepped back away from Tyler and looked over at Tracey again.

"I won't let her risk her life anymore," Heather said to Tyler. "She will not go back out there fighting aliens ever again,"

"Heather, don't say that," Tyler said to Heather. "It was her decision to fight against them and she had a chance to say no,"

"I don't care," Heather said to Tyler as she looked away. "I don't want to lose my daughter,"

Tyler sighed and headed to the door.

"How about you let Tracey decide her future?" Tyler asked Heather as he opened the door. "If it wasn't for her being a Power Ranger, me and Brody wouldn't be here today,"

Tyler left the room and left Heather with Tracey. Heather walked over to the chair and sat down as she continued crying.

Alan and Landon arrived back at the lab where the other Rangers were waiting. Alan stepped up to the table where the Energems were laying and saw the Zotak Rings surrounding them. Alan picked up the Red Energem and looked closely at it and saw the color slowly fading.

"How do we get those things off?" Alex asked Alan.

"I'm not sure, but I might have an idea," Alan said as he sat the Energem down and walked away from the table.

Alan walked into the back room and left the others in the main room.

"How's Tracey doing?" Sam asked Landon.

"She's resting right now," Landon told Sam. "Thankfully the worst thing was a concussion,"

"That's better than what could've happened had Snide not ran off," Eli said to Landon.

Alan came back into the room pushing a large tool on a cart.

"What is that thing?" Dante asked Alan as he rose from his seat.

"It's a laser cutter," Alan told Dante as he plugged the cord into the wall.

"Wait, won't that cut through the Energem?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Hopefully not," Alan said as he put on goggles.

Alan grabbed the Red Energem and placed it on a stand on another table. Alan aimed the laser cutter at the Energem and slowly powered up the tool. A laser shot out of the tool and hit the Red Energem.

"Is it working?" Nathan asked the others as he shielded his eyes from the brightness filling up the room.

"Not yet," Alan told Nathan as he powered up the laser.

The laser grew stronger and began glowing brighter.

"Alan, you're going to destroy it!" Alex shouted as he walked over to Alan.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Alan told Alex as he continued powering up the laser.

Alex looked down at the laser cutter and saw it beginning to smoke.

"Alan, that thing is about to blow!" Alex shouted at Alan.

"Just a little longer," Alan said as the laser began cutting the Zotak Ring on the Red Energem.

"Everyone get to cover!" Alex shouted as he took off running away from Alan.

Alex flipped a table on its side and got behind it. The Rangers all jumped behind the table with Alex as the room continued getting brighter.

"Don't fail on me!" Alan shouted as sparks began shooting out of the machine.

The laser cutter suddenly exploded and sent Alan crashing into the wall behind him. Alan fell to the ground in pain and took his goggles off.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked Alan as he peeked over the table.

"Yeah, I'm good," Alan said in pain as he slowly rose to his feet.

Alex walked over to the table and saw the remains of the Zotak Ring lying on the table.

"Hey, it worked!" Alex said in amazement.

Alex then looked at the Energem and saw that it was cracked.

"But, not as good as we hoped it would," Alex said to everyone as he revealed the Energem.

"It's cracked!" Sam said in astonishment.

"Crap," Alan said as he tossed his goggles aside.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Landon asked Alan.

"I don't know," Alan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe some major heat and pressure could seal the cracks?" Nathan asked the others.

"Nathan, that just might work!" Alan said in amazement.

Alan walked over to his computer and began searching on the map.

"What're you looking for?" Sam asked Alan.

"A volcano," Alan told Sam as he zoomed in on a volcano on the map.

"You're making me go to a volcano?" Alex said in astonishment.

"Don't worry, if you're morphed, the heat shouldn't affect you," Alan told Alex. "But remember that your powers time limit will be severely limited without using the Energem,"

"And using the Energem while cracked would be very dangerous," Keeper said as he walked into the room. "So avoid using it at all costs,"

"Alright then, I'll make sure to get this thing fixed," Alex said as he nodded.

"I've already uploaded the coordinates into your Dinocom," Alan told Alex.

"Wish me luck," Alex said as he began walking towards the door.

"So Landon and Alan are our only shot at stopping Hunter and Singe right now?" Sam asked the others.

"Pretty much," Landon told Sam as he sat down in a chair.

"Here's hoping Alex gets that thing fixed in time before they show up again," Tyson said to the others.

A few hours later at the hospital, Tracey began to wake up. Tracey tried to lean up out of the bed but cringed as pain shot through her midsection. Tracey lied back down as she grasped her right ribs in pain.

"Easy, you're still pretty beat up," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey looked over and saw her father sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Apparently, you were almost killed by Snide," Tyler told Tracey.

"I remember now," Tracey said to her father. "But how did I survive?"

"Alan said Snide transformed into a human and ran off when it happened," Tyler told Tracey.

"Weird, but how is he part human?" Tracey wondered.

"There hasn't been a sign of any of those aliens since earlier either," Tyler said to Tracey. "Even if there was, only Alan and Landon could go after them,"

"What about me?" Tracey asked her father.

Tyler sighed as he rose from the chair.

"That's not my decision," Tyler said to Tracey. "That's between you and your mother,"

"What, why?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I will say this though," Tyler said to Tracey as he walked up to the foot of the bed. "Whether your mother says yes or no, do what you were chosen to do,"

"Where is mom?" Tracey asked her father.

"She's out in the lobby tending to your brother right now until I come back," Tyler told Tracey as he walked up to the door.

"You're going to get her aren't you?" Tracey asked her father.

"Of course," Tyler said as he opened the door. "She'll be glad to see you awake now,"

Tyler walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving Tracey by herself.

"Great," Tracey said in annoyance as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Tracey felt the bandage wrapped around her head. Tracey began slowly leaning up and looked over at herself in the mirror.

"Snide," Tracey said quietly to herself as she placed her hand over a cut on her cheek.

"Thank goodness," Heather said as she stepped in the room and saw Tracey awake.

Heather walked over to the bed and gently hugged Tracey.

"I'm glad you're awake," Heather said to Tracey.

"So you know what actually happened to me?" Tracey asked her mother.

"Of course, did you really think I never knew about you and your friends?" Heather said to Tracey.

"Dad said you want me to stop," Tracey said to her mother.

Heather sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"He wasn't lying," Heather told Tracey. "I just don't want to lose you,"

"Mom, I won't die," Tracey said to her mother. "I have my friends by my side to help,"

"Then where were they earlier?" Heather asked Tracey.

"You can't stop me," Tracey told her mother.

"Oh but I can," Heather said as she rose to her feet. "I'm your mother and you're still not an adult,"

"I'm not going to quit just because you want me to," Tracey said to her mother. "The others need me!"

"Then they better find someone else to help," Heather said as she walked over to a dresser next to the bed.

Heather grabbed the Purple Energem off the dresser and began walking towards the door.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Tracey shouted as she leaned up in pain.

Tracey went to get out of the bed and fell to the ground. Heather looked back at Tracey and saw her crying in the floor.

"Nurse!" Heather shouted as she opened the door.

Tracey watched her mother walk out of the room as two nurses came into the room. The two nurses helped Tracey up and put her back in the bed.

"Call us before trying to get out of bed next time," One of the nurses told Tracey.

The nurses walked out of the room and left Tracey in the room by herself crying.

Back at the lab Alan was picking up the debris from his laser cutter tool as the other Rangers sat around moping. Alan tossed the pieces into a cart and noticed the others.

"Come on guys, Alex will be fine," Alan told them.

"Yeah, but what about the city?" Dante asked Alan.

"Me and Landon are still here to protect the city until Alex gets back," Alan said to Dante.

Landon groaned and quickly rose to his feet.

"Do you really think we can handle Singe, Hunter and Snide on our own?" Landon asked Alan. "Last I checked, one of us was put in the hospital from fighting Snide on their own,"

"Landon, settle down," Alan said to Landon as he walked over to him.

"You just don't get it do you?" Landon asked Alan.

Landon threw his arms up in annoyance as he began heading towards the door. The alarm at the computer suddenly began going off.

"Come on, now of all times!" Tyson shouted in frustration.

Alan brought up a security feed in the city and saw Singe walking down a street with a pair of Spikeballs and a horde of Vivix following behind him.

"That's not good," Alan said with a worried look on his face.

"There's no way you two can handle them without us," Eli said to Alan.

"The rest of you can't go out there," Alan said to the others as he walked over to Landon.

"Are you serious?" Nathan said in annoyance.

"We can still fight," Dante said as he rose from his seat.

"It's too dangerous without your powers," Alan told the others. "Until those rings are taken off your Energems, you'll stay here where it's safe,"

Eli walked over to the table and grabbed his Energem. He then quietly walked up to Alan.

"You're not our leader," Eli said to Alan right in his face.

Sam and Tyson walked over to the table and took their Energems.

"Come on guys," Sam said to Dante and Nathan.

Dante and Nathan walked over to the table and grabbed the last two Energems.

"Fine, but leave Singe to me and Landon for now," Alan said to the others as he opened the door.

The Rangers left the lab and headed out to the city.

Tracey was lying in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling as if she were in a trance. A gentle breeze suddenly came in through the window. Tracey's eyes widened as she let out a gasp while leaning up off the bed.

"Who's there?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked around the room.

Tracey pulled the cover away and went to stand up.

"Your friends are in danger," Someone said to Tracey.

Tracey jumped in astonishment and began looking around the room in horror.

"Who's talking to me?" Tracey said in confusion. "Where are you?"

"I'm speaking to you in your mind," The voice told Tracey.

"So you're a telepath?" Tracey asked the voice.

"I suppose so, but that's not important right now," The voice told Tracey.

"Alright then, what's wrong with my friends?" Tracey asked the voice.

"The Aqua Ranger and Graphite Ranger are walking into a trap set by Singe and Hunter," The voice told Tracey. "However, the Red Ranger's life is also at risk as Snide is following him to a volcano north of your location,"

"I can't help them," Tracey said as she looked down in disappointment. "I don't have y Energem with me,"

"You don't need an Energem to save a friends life," The voice told Tracey.

Tracey looked at the window and saw something glimmering on a nearby rooftop.

"Then how do I get out of this place?" Tracey asked the voice.

"Only you can figure that out," The voice told Tracey as Tracey walked up to the window.

Tracey saw someone wearing a hooded robe on the nearby rooftop.

"Again, who are you?" Tracey asked the voice.

The hooded person instantly vanished before Tracey's eyes.

"Weird," Tracey said to herself as she turned away from the window.

Tracey looked over and saw a backpack on the counter. Tracey opened the backpack and found clothes for her to change in to.

"This is my decision, not moms," Tracey said to herself as she grabbed the IV tube hanging from her arm.

Tracey cringed in pain as she pulled the needle end out of her arm.

"I'm sorry mom, but you can't protect me by keeping me here," Tracey said as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Tracey stepped out of the bathroom ready to leave.

"Hopefully the others can hold off Singe and the others until I get back with Alex," Tracey said to herself as she walked up to the door.

Tracey opened the door and revealed Tyler standing on the other side.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"I'm going to help the others," Tracey said to her father.

Tyler stepped aside.

"Okay?" Tracey said in confusion as she slowly walked out of the room.

"Hold on," Tyler said to Tracey as she walked away.

Tracey came to a halt and looked back at her father.

"What?" Tracey asked her father as she walked back over to him.

"You can't leave without this," Tyler said as he revealed the Purple Energem.

Tracey looked at her father in disbelief as she took the Energem.

"How did you get this from mom?" Tracey asked her father.

"I didn't take it from her," Tyler told Tracey. "She never had the real one,"

"But how?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I got Alan to make a duplicate Energem in case your mom tried to do something stupid," Tyler said to Tracey.

Tracey hugged her father.

"Don't worry about me, I'll come back," Tracey said to her father.

"Just be careful out there," Tyler said to Tracey as he smiled.

Tracey backed away from her father and put the Energem around her neck. Tracey turned away and took off down the hallway leaving Tyler standing by the door.

"Good luck kid," Tyler said as he smiled.

The Rangers were running down the street searching for Singe. Alan and Landon lead the way up the street. The Rangers then came up to the bottom of a hill and looked up.

"I have a feeling Singe is up ahead," Landon said to Alan.

"Remember guys, be careful," Alan said to the others behind him.

"Don't worry about us," Nathan said to Alan.

Blasts began hitting the ground around the Rangers causing them to scatter.

"Looks like they found us," Landon told Alan as they hid behind a trashcan.

"I didn't luckily find you," Hunter said as he jumped out into the street. "I hunted you down,"

"He's alone, let us handle him," Eli said to Alan and Landon.

"Are you sure about this?" Alan asked Eli.

"We can handle this guy no problem," Dante said as he pulled out his morpher.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Tyson asked Dante.

"Hey, I can still shoot with it, I just can't morph," Dante told Tyson.

"Okay, but if things get out of hand, run to safety," Alan said to everyone.

Alan and Landon took off running past Hunter and left him for the others.

"You powerless punks think you can stop me?" Hunter asked them.

"There's only one way to find out," Eli said as he prepared for battle.

"Then come get some!" Hunter shouted as he aimed his crossbow at the Rangers.

Hunter fired his crossbow as the Rangers took off running towards him. Sam and Nathan rolled out of the way of the blast causing it to hit a car down the street.

"Your aim is off!" Dante shouted as he leapt into the air. "How about I show you how it's done!"

Dante began raining down blasts on Hunter with his morpher.

"Cut it out show off!" Hunter shouted as he hurled his dagger at Dante.

The dagger struck Dante's morpher and knocked it out of his hand. Dante landed back on the ground and watched his morpher slide down the street.

"Mamma mia," Dante said in annoyance as he went after his morpher.

"Oh I can't let you run away!" Hunter shouted as he fired a blast at Dante.

The blast hit the ground in front of Dante. Dante was blown into the air from the explosion and came spiraling down onto the road.

"Dante!" Eli shouted as he looked over to check on Dante.

"I'm fine; just kick this guy's butt!" Dante shouted as he rose to his feet.

Hunter began firing blasts at the cars around the area. One car immediately exploded and sent debris flying into the air.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted at everyone as he dodged the bumper from the car as it came down.

A tire iron landed on the ground next to Nathan from the blown up car. Nathan grabbed the tire iron and looked over at Hunter.

"Let's tighten up that loose jaw of yours!" Nathan shouted as he threw the tire iron at Hunter.

Hunter saw the tire iron flying right towards him and gasped. The tire iron nailed Hunter in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Nice shot Nathan!" Sam said to Nathan.

Eli ran up to Hunter as Hunter rose up on one knee and dropkicked the enemy back to the ground.

"I'm starting to think we don't even need our powers to beat this guy," Nathan said as he reached into a car and pulled out a baseball bat.

Nathan tossed the bat to Tyson as Dante ran by.

"Let's fix that face up a bit!" Dante shouted as he threw a spray paint can at Hunter.

Dante quickly aimed at the can and shot it with a blast from his morpher. The can exploded in Hunter's face and covered his face with green paint.

"My eyes!" Hunter shouted in pain a she covered his eyes with his hands.

"This one's going over the fence!" Tyson shouted as he ran up and smacked Hunter with the bat.

Hunter was sent flying into the air and crashed onto the hood of a car. Hunter rolled off onto the road in pain.

"That's it; I'm not toying around anymore!" Hunter shouted in frustration as he rose back to his feet.

Hunter grabbed the car next to him and hurled it down the street towards the Rangers.

"Holy crap!" Eli shouted as he ducked.

The car landed upside down behind the Rangers.

"Did anyone know he could lift that thing?" Dante asked the others.

Nathan looked over and saw that Sam was missing.

"Hey guys, Sam's gone!" Nathan said to the others.

"Huh, where did she go?" Eli said in confusion.

"Looks like the Pink Ranger gave up already," Hunter said as he aimed his crossbow at Eli.

Out in the north, Alex was staring at the volcano he was searching for in the distance. Alex pulled the Red Energem out of his pocket and looked at the cracks on it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up," Alex said as he continued walking.

Heckyl stepped out from behind a bus stop sign and saw Alex making his way to the volcano.

"You're insane for making us come here," Heckyl said to Snide as he looked down at his pocket watch.

"Just get moving and don't lose the Red Ranger," Snide said to Heckyl. "I need that Energem,"

Heckyl sighed and put the watch back in his pocket and began following Alex.

"I hate hot places," Heckyl said as he continued walking.

Back in Angel Grove, Alan and Landon were battling the Vivix that were with Singe. Singe and the two Spikeballs were staying back watching the Vivix fall one after another to the two Rangers.

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Landon said to Alan as he grabbed a Vivix by the arm.

Landon flipped the Vivix to the ground and shot it with his morpher.

"That's because Singe is just watching," Alan told Landon as he tossed a Vivix onto a bench.

"Should we step in sir?" One of the Spikeballs asked Singe.

"No, let me show you how it's done," Singe said as he pulled out his blaster and walked by the Spikeballs.

Landon blocked a Vivix's punch and noticed Singe walking towards the battle.

"Hey, head's up!" Landon shouted to Alan as he shoved the Vivix back.

Alan struck a Vivix with his saber and turned towards Singe.

"Let's heat things up a bit!" Singe shouted as he began firing blasts at Alan and Landon.

Alan and Landon were hit by the blasts causing them to fall to the ground.

"Soon, the Energems will belong to us!" Singe shouted as he aimed his blaster down at Alan.

Back at the volcano, Alex came up to a concealed opening covered in weeds. Alex grabbed a handful of the weeds and pulled them out of the way. Alex peeked inside of the hole and sighed.

"I hope it doesn't get smaller," Alex said as he turned on the flashlight on his helmet.

Alex crawled into the hole and began making his way inside of the volcano.

"Alright, it's starting to get cramped in here," Alex said as he slowly continued crawling.

As Alex placed his hand on a round rock poking out of the wall, the floor of the tunnel began cracking.

"What was that?" Alex said in confusion.

The floor suddenly collapsed and sent Alex sliding down another tunnel.

"Crap!" Alex shouted as he began reaching for something to grab onto.

Alex grabbed a small pick axe on his backpack and hit the wall as he continued sliding.

"Oh god!" Alex shouted as he saw the end of the tunnel coming up.

Alex hit the wall once again with the pick axe trying to slow himself down. Alex flew out the end of the tunnel and landed hard on the ground.

"Ow," Alex said in pain as he slowly leaned up.

Alex rose back to his feet and saw a light source up ahead.

"No wonder it's starting to feel hot in here," Alex said as he began walking towards the source.

Alex walked up to a large opening and saw a pool of lava inside of it.

"This could've gone worse," Alex said as he smirked and pulled out the Red Energem.

Alex took the string off the Energem and took his backpack off his back. He then began digging in his backpack and pulled out a chain.

"How am I supposed to dip this thing in the lava?" Alex said in confusion.

Alex then pulled out a small metal box from his backpack with a small hole in it.

"The hole looks small enough for lava to get in, but to keep the Energem in," Alex said to himself as he opened the box and placed the Energem inside. "Thank you for this stuff Alan,"

Alex clamped the chain onto the box and moved closer to the lava.

"Here it goes," Alex said as he went to dip the Energem into the lava.

The box was slowly dipped into the lava. Flames popped up where the box sunk into the lava.

"That should be long enough," Alex said as he pulled the box out of the lava.

Alex placed the metal box on the ground and began pouring water on it from his canteen. He then placed gloves on his hands and picked up the box. Alex opened the box and saw the Energem still cracked.

"Come on!" Alex said in frustration. "Why didn't it work?"

Suddenly, a wall behind Alex exploded. Alex turned around in astonishment and saw Snide walk through the hole in the wall.

"Hand over that Energem," Snide said to Alex.

"That's not happening," Alex said as he closed the box.

"Then you shall burn alive!" Snide shouted as he fired a blast at Alex.

Alex dove aside and evaded the blast causing it to hit the wall behind him. The wall collapsed and caused lava to begin slowly sipping into the room.

"Oh now you just screwed us both from getting out alive," Alex said to Snide.

"Shut up and hand over that Energem!" Snide shouted as he ran towards Alex.

Snide swung his sword at Alex and missed as Alex flipped back away from Snide. Snide swiftly kicked Alex in the chest sending him against the wall. Snide struck the box with his sword and knocked it out of Alex's hand.

"No!" Alex shouted as he watched the Energem fly out of the box.

The Energem hit the ground and began rolling towards the lava.

"It's mine!" Snide shouted as he went after the Energem.

Alex grabbed the chain near him and quickly slung it at Snide. The chain wrapped around Snide's right ankle causing him to trip.

"You fool!" Snide shouted as he struck the chain with his sword.

The chain broke from the strike setting Snide free. Snide rose back to his feet as the room began rumbling.

"What's going on?" Snide said in confusion.

Alex looked over at the wall and saw the lava sipping through cracks that have appeared on the wall.

"This might be the end of me," Alex said as his eyes widened.

Snide went to grab the Energem as the room began rumbling again.

"I will take this now," Snide said as he reached down.

The floor of the room began collapsing from the rumbling that occurred.

"Not again!" Alex shouted as the floor shifted underneath him.

"Whoa!" Snide shouted as the floor began cracking under him.

Alex and Snide both fell down through the collapsed floor along with the Energem.

Back in the city, Sam was inside of a sports and goods store looking around as the others continued battling Hunter outside. Sam came up to a shelf and quickly took a rope from it.

"Alright this might be all I need," Sam said to herself as she walked out of the aisle.

Sam looked outside through a window and saw Tyson block Hunter's dagger with a baseball bat.

"I need to hurry and get this done," Sam said as she quietly walked outside.

Nathan looked over and saw Sam sneak behind a car.

"What is she doing?" Nathan wondered as Tyson fell on the ground next to him.

Hunter pulled out his crossbow and aimed it over towards Eli and Dante as he began laughing evilly.

"Here it goes," Sam said to herself as she jumped up on top of the car.

Sam threw the rope with a lasso on the end towards Hunter. The rope wrapped around Hunter's crossbow and tightened around it as Sam pulled back. The crossbow flew out of Hunter's hand and came to Sam.

"That's mine!" Hunter shouted at Sam.

"I just wanted to make this fight a little more fair," Sam said as she kicked the crossbow aside.

"Alright guys, let's take this creep down," Eli said as he picked up the tire iron from earlier.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think," Hunter said as he took off running towards the Rangers.

Deep in the volcano, Snide rose back to his feet dazed from the fall. Snide shook his head and came back to his senses. He then looked around and saw that he and Alex were stuck on a large flat rock surrounded by lava.

"Where did the Energem go?" Snide said as he began looking around.

Snide spotted the Energem lying right on the edge of the rock about to fall into the lava.

"Come to me," Snide said as he began walking towards the Energem.

Alex opened his eyes and saw Snide walking towards the Energem.

"No!" Alex shouted as he tried to get up.

Alex looked over at his feet and saw a rock lying on top of his right foot.

"Come on, get off!" Alex shouted as he tried to push the rock off with his other foot.

Snide picked up the cracked Energem and began laughing evilly.

"It's mine now!" Snide shouted as he continued laughing and raised the Energem into the air.

Alex gritted his teeth in frustration as he continued trying to push the rock off his foot.

"What's the matter?" Snide asked Alex. "Are you mad that you lost?"

As Snide continued laughing with the Energem held high above his head, someone quickly jumped over Snide and snatched the Energem from him.

"Hey, that belongs to me!" Snide shouted as he looked over.

Snide then gasped when he saw the Purple Ranger standing in front of Alex.

"Tracey!" Alex said in astonishment.

Tracey shot the rock on Alex's foot with her morpher and destroyed it.

"Here, get this thing fixed," Tracey said to Alex as she handed him the Energem.

"You should be at the hospital," Alex told Tracey.

"Shut up and fix that Energem," Tracey said to Alex. "I'll hold Snide off,"

"Are you crazy?" Alex said to Tracey as Tracey went after Snide.

Tracey fired a blast at Snide with her morpher. Snide leaned to the side and avoided the blast.

"I'll make sure to kill you this time!" Snide shouted as he ran towards Tracey with his sword ready.

Tracey slid past Snide and quickly combined her morpher with her saber.

"Dino Blade Blaster!" Tracey shouted as she aimed at Snide.

Snide turned around and was hit by a powerful blast from the Dino blade Blaster.

"Argh!" Snide shouted as he landed on the ground.

Alex stepped back away from Snide as Snide began struggling to his feet. Snide looked over at Alex and began snickering.

"If I can't have that Energem, then neither can you!" Snide shouted as he fired a blast at Alex.

Tracey began running towards Alex as Snide began laughing again.

"Alex!" Tracey shouted as she reached for Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as the blast hit him in the chest and sent him flying off the flat rock.

"No!" Tracey shouted as Alex fell into the lava.

Snide started laughing maniacally as he rose to his feet.

"Now that's going to be one well done Ranger," Snide said to Tracey.

"You monster!" Tracey shouted in anger.

"Then how about you join him?" Snide asked Tracey.

Snide fired a blast at Tracey from his hand as the cave began shaking. Tracey rolled out of the way of the blast and pulled out a Dino Charger. Tracey looked up and saw Snide running towards her.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Tracey shouted as she held the Charger up.

"That's not happening!" Snide shouted as he swung his sword at Tracey.

A pillar of lava shot up through the floor in between Snide and Tracey causing Snide to jump back in astonishment.

"Super Drive Saber!" Tracey shouted as she jumped through the lava in Super Drive Mode.

Tracey quickly struck Snide with her saber sending him skidding across the ground to the edge of the rock.

"It's going to take more than a simple attack to stop me," Snide said as he rose back to his feet.

"I'm not finished yet," Tracey said as she inserted multiple Chargers into the Super Drive Saber.

"Come at me!" Snide shouted as he prepared for the attack.

"Super Drive Saber Blast!" Tracey shouted as she fired a spiraling blast at Snide.

Snide blocked the blast with his sword and sent it flying towards the ceiling.

"He actually blocked it!" Tracey said in astonishment.

"I'm on a whole different level than Sledge," Snide told Tracey. "I'm not a weakling like he was!"

Snide quickly fired a blast at Tracey to finish her off. The ground suddenly began rumbling. Tracey looked down and saw Alex shoot out of the ground in Dino Armor X Mode. Alex kicked the blast and sent it back at Snide. The blast hit Snide causing him to start falling.

"Alex!" Tracey said in relief as Alex landed in front of her.

"That was terrifying," Alex said to Tracey.

Snide stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled himself back up away from the ledge.

"But how are you capable of handling that power with a damaged Energem?" Snide asked Alex.

"I still had a Dino Charger capable of transforming me," Alex told Snide. "I was able to morph before the lava could hurt me,"

Alex then pulled out the Red Energem and revealed that the cracks were sealed.

"I also fully repaired this bad boy," Alex said with a chuckle.

"That Energem will be mine!" Snide shouted as he began walking towards Tracey and Alex.

The marking on the back of Snide's neck then began glowing.

"Dammit Heckyl, no is not the time!" Snide shouted in pain as he grasped the marking with his hand.

Snide fell to his knees and instantly transformed into Heckyl.

"Whoa!" Tracey said in disbelief.

"He's human!" Alex said in astonishment.

"I'm not a human!" Heckyl shouted as he rose to his feet. "And I will take that Energem from you one day Red Ranger!"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you try tough guy," Alex said to Heckyl as the room began rumbling.

"We need to get out of here!" Tracey said to Alex as the floor began cracking.

"Can you think of a way to?" Alex asked Tracey.

Keeper suddenly teleported in front of Tracey and Alex as the floor split in half.

"Keeper!" Alex and Tracey said in astonishment.

"Grab on!" Keeper told the Rangers.

"You will not escape me!" Heckyl shouted as the lava began engulfing the rock he was sitting on.

Keeper and the Rangers instantly teleported away leaving Heckyl behind on the rock. Heckyl screamed in anger as the lava began getting closer. Heckyl then instantly vanished off of the rock as the lava covered it up.

Back in the city, Hunter was fighting off the Rangers as they ran up to him one after another. Hunter blocked the baseball bat as Tyson swung it at him and kicked Tyson aside. Hunter took the baseball bat and broke it over his knee and threw it away.

"Face it; you Rangers are powerless against me!" Hunter shouted at the Rangers.

"We're still Power Rangers!" Eli shouted as he ran towards Hunter.

Hunter grabbed the tire iron from Eli's hand and tossed it aside. Hunter then kicked Eli in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sam, you better have another plan," Nathan said to Sam.

"Well, getting that crossbow away from him was my only one," Sam told Nathan.

As Hunter began laughing; Tracey and Alex teleported right in front of the other Rangers.

"Tracey!" Sam said in disbelief.

"This better mean you fixed your Energem," Tyson said to Alex.

"Oh yeah," Alex said as he revealed the Energem.

"Wait, where did you two come from?" Hunter said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter," Alex said to Hunter. "You've had enough fun toying with our friends,"

Alex pulled out the T-Rex Super Charger and activated it.

"Summon T-Rex Zord!" Alex shouted as he threw the Charger into the air.

The T-Rex Zord appeared and quickly took the Charger. The T-Rex Zord instantly shrunk down and landed in Alex's arms.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast out of the morpher.

The blast came back down and transformed Alex into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"I don't care about the details you added to your suit," Hunter said to Alex. "I'll hunt you down until you're all extinct!"

Hunter took off running towards The Rangers with his dagger in hand.

"Tracey, Alan and Landon are up the hill fighting Singe," Eli told Tracey.

"Then I'll get up there and help them out," Tracey said to everyone.

"Alright, I'll take care of this clown," Alex said as he took off after Hunter.

Tracey ran past Alex and Hunter as they began battling and went to help Alan and Landon. Alex blocked Hunter's dagger with his morpher and quickly kicked Hunter back.

"T-Rex Morpher Blast!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast at Hunter.

Hunter leapt into the air and dodged the blast.

"You can't get me up here!" Hunter shouted down at Alex.

Alex leapt up into the air with ease and struck Hunter with an uppercut as he past him. Hunter fell back to the ground and crashed on a bus stop bench. Alex landed back on the ground and began walking over to Hunter.

"Ugh, that's going to leave a mark," Hunter said as he got up.

Hunter looked over and saw his crossbow lying on the ground.

"Yes!" Hunter shouted as he quickly grabbed his crossbow.

Hunter turned around and began firing blasts at Alex.

"Great, he's got that thing again!" Tyson said in annoyance.

"Come on Alex, this guy shouldn't be giving you this much trouble!" Dante shouted at Alex.

Up the hill, the Spikeballs had Alan and Landon grounded and were continuously beating on them with their clubs as Singe stood by watching.

"That's enough, it's to finish them off," Singe said as he began walking towards them.

The Spikeballs stepped aside as Singe walked up aiming his blaster down at the two Rangers.

"Any last words?" Singe asked the Rangers.

Blasts suddenly hit the Spikeballs and destroyed them.

"What was that?" Singe said in confusion.

Singe looked over and saw Tracey standing on top of a car.

"It's Tracey!" Alan said in disbelief.

"No way, she shouldn't be here!" Landon said in amazement.

Tracey jumped off the car and landed in front of Singe. She quickly kicked Singe back away from Alan and Landon.

"What're you doing here?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Saving your butts," Tracey told Landon.

"Tracey, you're injured, you shouldn't be here," Alan said to Tracey.

"I'm not injured, it's only a couple of bumps and bruises," Tracey said to Alan.

"Enough talking, I'll neutralize your three Energems right now!" Singe shouted as he fired three energy rings out of the patch on his arm at the Rangers.

The three Rangers dove out of the way of the blasts and avoided them.

"That's where those rings come from!" Landon told Alan as he pointed at Singe's arm.

"We need to destroy that thing before he neutralizes anymore of our Energems then," Alan said to Tracey and Landon.

"I'll take care of it," Tracey said to Alan. "You two just distract him so I can get a clear shot,"

"You've got it," Landon said as he and Alan took off after Singe.

"Oh please, you won't get to me," Singe said as he began firing at Landon and Alan.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Alan shouted as he flipped over one of Singe's blasts and struck the ground with an energized hammer formed around his hand.

The hammer sent a shockwave flying towards Singe and knocked him off balance.

"Dino Saber!" Landon shouted as he ran up to Singe and knocked the blaster out of Singe's hand.

"You will pay for that!" Singe shouted as he kicked Landon back.

Alan ran up and grabbed one of Singe's arms.

"I've got you now freak!" Alan shouted as he held tight.

"Let go of me you pest!" Singe shouted as he struggled to get Alan off of his arm.

Landon quickly grabbed Singe's other arm and turned the patch towards Tracey.

"Do it now!" Landon shouted at Tracey.

Tracey fired a blast from her morpher and struck the patch on Singe's arm. Alan and Landon got away from Singe as the patch began sparking.

"No, my Zotak Rings!" Singe shouted as the patch exploded on his arm.

Singe began groaning in frustration as he looked over at the Rangers.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Singe shouted in frustration as he ran away.

"Hopefully that did something," Landon said to Tracey and Alan.

Back down the hill, Alex was dodging the blasts being fired at him by Hunter. Alex suddenly then began firing blasts back at Hunter. Hunter avoided the blasts and fired once again at Alex. Alex was hit in the shoulder by the blast causing him to fall to one knee.

"If only we could help him," Eli said as he clenched his fist.

Eli's Energem began glowing on his necklace along with the other four Rangers'. The rings on the Energems crumbled away into dust as Eli looked at his Energem.

"Hey, what just happened?" Dante said in confusion.

"I think Tracey and the others had something to do with this," Tyson said as his morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Hold on Alex, we're here to back you up," Eli said as he inserted his Energem into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they aimed their morphers into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

The five Rangers instantly morphed and took off running towards Hunter and Alex.

"Wait, how did they morph?" Hunter said in confusion as he saw the other Rangers running at him.

Tyson took off flying towards Hunter with his Ptera Saber in hand.

"It's time for you to become the hunted!" Tyson shouted as he struck Hunter with his saber.

Eli ran up next to Alex and fired a blast from his morpher at Hunter. The blast hit Hunter knocking him to the ground.

"Dante, Sam, you guys are up!" Eli shouted as he moved aside.

"Blazing Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante and Sam shouted as they fired a stream of flames out of their morphers.

The flames engulfed Hunter setting him ablaze.

"This could be the end for me!" Hunter shouted as he ran around on fire.

Nathan leapt over Eli and Alex's shoulders and took off after Hunter.

"Raptor Charger!" Nathan shouted as he inserted a Dino Charger into his saber. "Raptor Slash!"

Nathan quickly struck Hunter with his powered up saber and sent him tumbling across the street.

"Let me finish him off," Alex said as Dante walked up beside him.

"Sure thing," Dante said as he handed a Charger to Alex.

Nathan ran over to Alex and handed him a Raptor Charger.

"Go for it," Nathan said as he stepped out of the way.

Alex quickly inserted the two Chargers one after another into his morpher.

"T-Rex Super Charge: Para-Raptor Formation!" Alex shouted as he transformed.

Hunter rose back to his feet and turned towards Alex. Alex fired a powerful blast from the Para Zord blaster on his arm and hit Hunter.

"Raptor Slash!" Alex shouted as he ran up to Hunter and struck him with his bladed arm.

Hunter tumbled across the road and slowly rose back to his feet.

"How is he still alive?" Sam said in confusion.

"Looks like I need to go all out," Alex said as he reverted back to normal T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

Alex combined the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher and his Dino Charge Morpher.

"T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster!" Alex shouted as he aimed at Hunter.

Hunter slowly rose up to his feet dazed from the attacks he received.

"This is it for me!" Hunter shouted as Alex fired a powerful blast from his blaster.

The blast engulfed Hunter and instantly obliterated him into dust. Alex turned towards the others and saw them celebrating. Tracey, Alan and Landon then came down the hill and rejoined the others.

"Thank you guys for getting rid of those things on our Energems," Dante said to them as they walked up.

"Yeah that device won't be causing us anymore trouble after today," Alan said as he smiled.

"Tracey, did anyone know you left the hospital?" Eli asked Tracey.

Tracey suddenly groaned in annoyance.

"Mom is going to go crazy when I get back," Tracey said to the others.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Landon said a she put his hand on Tracey's shoulder.

Outside of Angel Grove, at the crashed ship, Fury and Singe were arguing in the prison section of the ship. Poisandra walked by covering her ears trying to ignore them.

"I told you your plan wasn't going to work," Fury said to Singe.

"Shut up you oaf, it did work until that Red Ranger somehow fixed his Energem!" Singe shouted at Fury.

"Enough!" Heckyl shouted as he walked into the prison section.

Fury looked over at Heckyl and saw a burnt spot on his sleeve.

"What happened to you?" Fury asked Heckyl.

"That doesn't matter," Heckyl told Fury. "What matters is how you two can't get along!"

Heckyl walked over to a cell and opened it up.

"What're you doing?" Singe asked Heckyl as Heckyl grabbed both him and Fury.

"You two will stay together in this cell until you can work things out!" Heckyl shouted as he tossed Fury and Singe into the cell.

Heckyl slammed the cell shut and locked it as Fury ran up to the door.

"Heckyl, you can't leave me in here with him!" Fury shouted as Heckyl walked away with their weapons.

Fury turned around and saw Singe lying in the bed.

"You're really getting on my nerves," Fury said to Singe as he snarled.

"You don't say?" Singe said to Fury as he rolled over towards the wall.

Later that day, Tracey came walking up to her house with Alex following behind her. As Tracey and Alex came up to the front door, the door opened and revealed an angered Heather.

"Um, I'm just going to go inside and stay out of this," Alex said as he squeezed by Heather.

"Look, I know you're not happy about what I did," Tracey said to her mother.

"Stop talking," Heather said to Tracey as she held her hand in front of Tracey's mouth. "You were hospitalized and you decided to run off without telling anyone,"

"I did what was needed to be done," Tracey told her mother. "Had I not ran away, Alex and the others probably wouldn't be here,"

Heather sighed as she leaned back on the closed door.

"I'm sorry," Heather said to Tracey.

"Okay, that came out of nowhere," Tracey said in astonishment.

"I shouldn't have overreacted earlier," Heather told Tracey. "I was wrong,"

"Mom, it's okay," Tracey said to her mother. "You were just trying to look after me,"

Tracey hugged her mother.

"But you need to get used to me being who I am now," Tracey told her mother. "I'm not that little girl I used to be anymore,"

"I know," Heather said as her eyes began watering.

"Now, I'm the one protecting not just you, dad and Brody, but this whole planet," Tracey told her mother. "I want to do this, and nothing will stop me from doing so,"

Tracey backed away from her mother.

"Let's just forget about what happened earlier," Heather said as she opened the door.

"Agreed," Tracey said as she nodded.

Tracey and Heather walked inside and closed the door as the sun began setting. Tracey looked in the living room and saw her dad, Alex and Brody all watching TV.

"Guys get cleaned up for dinner!" Heather said to them from the kitchen.

The three of them sighed in boredom. Tracey began giggling as the three of them left the living room.

"That goes for you too," Tyler said to Tracey as he walked by.

"I know," Tracey said as she followed them upstairs.

Down in the lab, Keeper was sitting by himself in the main room. Keeper felt a slight breeze come into the room causing him to open his eyes.

"Could it be?" Keeper said in confusion as he looked over and saw a blue feather lying on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Ultimate Sportsman!

Down at the high school, Eli was on his way to the football field to begin spring training for football. Eli walked by Tracey, Sam and Nathan who were busy chatting with each other. Nathan looked over and saw Eli walking away.

"Where are you going Eli?" Nathan asked Eli.

Eli came to a halt and saw Nathan walk over.

"I'm just heading to spring training," Eli told Nathan.

"So you're going to actually play football next year?" Nathan asked Eli.

"Yeah, most likely," Eli told Nathan. "It's going to be our senior year, so I want to at least try and finish off with another season,"

"Alright then," Nathan said to Eli. "Good luck out there today,"

"Thanks," Eli said to Nathan. "I'll catch you guys later,"

Eli walked off towards the football field as Sam and Tracey walked over to Nathan.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Nathan.

"Oh, Eli's just trying out for the football team again," Nathan told Sam.

"His dad is the head coach," Tracey told Sam and Nathan. "I'm sure he'll do fine,"

The three teens walked away continuing their discussion. Fury walked out from behind a car and saw the three of them walking away.

"So the Blue Ranger wants to play some sports?" Fury said to himself. "Then I have the perfect opponent for him,"

Fury began snickering as he walked away.

At the lab, Alan was sitting at his desk working on a new Charger. Dante quietly peeked over Alan's shoulder at the Charger.

"What's this one going to do?" Dante asked Alan.

Alan gasped in astonishment and dropped the Charger.

"Please don't do that ever again," Alan said in annoyance as he got up from his chair.

Dante grabbed the Charger and looked closely at it.

"Hey!" Alan said as he snatched the Charger from Dante. "That's not ready,"

"Then what is it?" Dante asked Alan.

"It's the Dino Victory Charger," Alan told Dante. "It combines the power of the Red, Black, Pink, Blue and Green Energems into one powerful final attack,"

"Wicked!" Dante said in excitement.

Alan sat back down at his desk and turned towards Dante.

"However, I need peace and quiet in order for me to finish this Charger," Alan told Dante.

"Alright, just contact me when that thing is finished," Dante said as he walked away from Alan.

"Sure thing," Alan said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Out on the football field, Eli's father was standing on the sideline watching the players practice. Eli suddenly walked up next to his father and began watching them practice along with his father.

"You're a little late," Eddie said to Eli.

"I know, just tell me where to start," Eli said as he sighed.

"Well, you could always be the kicker again," Eddie said as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Dad, I know you want me to be like you," Eli told his father. "But how about you let me follow my own path?"

Eli picked up a football off the ground and threw it towards a tackle dummy across the field. The ball hit the tackle dummy and knocked it over.

"Sign me up for quarterback," Eli said as he patted on his father's back.

"Alright, but someone else is already trying out for quarterback," Eddie told Eli.

"Trust me dad, he'll end up being backup," Eli said as he chuckled.

Fury walked out onto the school parking lot with a group of Vivix and a new alien who appeared to be made out of sports equipment. The alien looked over at the football field and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on Vivix, let's go play ball!" The alien shouted as he began walking away.

"Game Face, we didn't come here to play," Fury told Game Face.

"Oh I know, but I came here to show these Earthlings how I play," Game Face said to Fury.

"Fine, just make sure you obtain at least one Energem for Heckyl," Fury said to Game Face.

Game Face walked away with the Vivix following behind him and headed towards the football field. Fury stood back and watched Game Face make his way to the football field.

"Look at all those football players!" Game Face said in amazement as he watched Eli throw the ball to another player down the field.

Game Face leapt over the fence along with the Vivix and stormed the field.

"What on Earth?" Eddie said in confusion as he noticed the aliens on the field.

Eli looked back and saw the aliens running towards him and the other players.

"Seriously?" Eli said in disbelief as he tossed the ball aside.

The other players began running away in horror as Game Face walked up with a football in his hand.

"Here, try out my ball," Game Face said as he tossed the ball to Eli as he chuckled.

Eli caught the ball and saw that it began glowing.

"Crap!" Eli shouted as he hurled the ball into the air.

The football exploded in midair.

"Eli, get out of there!" Eddie shouted to Eli.

"Vivix, it's time for some tennis!" Game Face shouted as a tennis ball appeared in his hand.

Tennis balls suddenly appeared in the Vivix's hands. The aliens began hurling tennis balls at Eli one after another. Eli started dodging the tennis balls trying to make his way off the field. The tennis balls on the ground began exploding and damaging the field. Eli dove over the fence and looked back at Game Face on the field.

"You alright?" Eddie asked his son.

"Yeah, but make sure everyone else gets out of here," Eli told his father as he rose to his feet.

"Come on, I just want to play ball!" Game Face shouted as he threw a basketball towards Eddie and Eli.

Eli shoved his father out of the way and quickly kicked the basketball back at Game Face. The ball hit Game Face in the chest and exploded on impact causing Game Face to fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Game Face shouted as he jumped back to his feet.

Game Face pulled a hockey stick out of nowhere and quickly struck a puck with it. The puck flew past Eli and exploded in the stands.

"Knock it off you freak!" Eli shouted at Game Face.

"Hey, who are you calling a freak!" Game Face shouted back at Eli.

"You want me to play a game with you?" Eli asked Game Face.

"Of course!" Game Face said as he nodded.

"Fine, then I will," Eli said as he jumped back over the fence. "But it's my decision on what we play,"

"What're you doing?" Eddie asked Eli as he saw Eli walking towards Game Face.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Eli said to his father.

"Then name your game," Game Face said as he pointed his hockey stick at Eli.

"We'll see who can win a best of seven competition," Eli told Game Face. "Seven different sports, first to win four of those wins,"

"And what happens when I win?" Game Face asked Eli.

"You can have my Energem," Eli said to Game Face. "But if I win, you have to leave and never come back,"

"Fine with me," Game Face said to Eli. "I am the ultimate sportsman, there's no way I'll lose,"

"The first game will be football," Eli said as he picked up a football off the ground. "We'll see who can kick the longest field goal,"

"But who goes first?" Game Face asked Eli.

"The visitor," Eli said as he tossed the ball to Game Face.

Game Face began walking towards the nearest end zone on the football field.

"Eli won't be able to beat an alien at this!" Eddie said in concern.

Game Face placed the football on the inner edge of the end zone on a kickstand.

"He's actually going to kick it across the entire field!" Eli said in disbelief.

Game Face stepped back away from the ball and began preparing himself.

"Let's see you beat this!" Game Face shouted as he ran up and kicked the ball.

The football shot into the air and quickly went through the opposing field goal in an instant. Eli's eyes widened in disbelief as Game Face began chuckling.

"There's no way I can beat that!" Eli said to himself.

Eli's Energem suddenly began glowing.

"Wait, maybe I can do something," Eli said as he grasped the Energem.

Eli picked up another ball and the kickstand.

"You're actually going to try?" Game Face asked Eli.

Eli placed the kickstand in the center of the end zone.

"Eli, what're you doing?" Eddie said in confusion.

Eli placed the football on the kickstand and quickly stepped back.

"I need all the power I can get," Eli said as his Energem continued glowing.

Eli ran up to the kickstand and kicked the football. The football shot across the field in an instant and went through the field goal post.

"Impossible!" Game Face said in frustration.

"There's no way that just happened!" Eddie said in astonishment.

"One to nothing," Eli said as he walked by Game Face.

Game Face looked over at the Vivix that were with him.

"What're you staring at?" Game Face asked the Vivix. "How about you guys go do something else?"

The Vivix scurried off the field and ran away.

"Let's move on to the next game," Game Face said to Eli.

Back at the lab, Alan was still working on the new Charger. Tracey, Sam and Nathan walked into the lab and saw Alex sitting in the main room with Tyson.

"Where's Alan?" Nathan asked Alex and Tyson.

"He moved into the back room to finish working on some new Charger," Alex told Nathan.

Tracey looked over at the computer and saw a red exclamation point flashing on the screen.

"How long have you two been in here?" Tracey asked them as she made her way over to the computer.

"Not long, why?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"Probably because we received an alarm twenty minutes ago," Tracey said as she opened a video feed.

Vivix were scaring people away from a food court near the mall.

"Man, Alan is really caught up in work if he never noticed that," Sam said to the others.

"Let's just go and take those things down," Nathan said as he made his way to the door.

"I'll contact Dante on the way there," Alex said as he followed Nathan and the others out the door.

Out on a baseball field, Game Face hit a baseball with a bat and sent it soaring over the fence. Eli sighed as Game Face tossed his bat aside.

"That's ten homeruns for me and four out of ten for you," Game Face told Eli.

"You don't have to rub it in my face," Eli said in annoyance as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Game Face asked Eli.

"To the next game," Eli told Game Face as he stepped off the field.

Game Face ran off the field and followed Eli over to a basketball court nearby.

"Game three," Eli said as he picked up a basketball. "First to make three shots,"

Eli began dribbling the ball as Game Face stepped out in front of him.

"Go ahead and try to get by me," Game Face said as he prepared for Eli to make his move.

Eli took off running while dribbling the ball. Game Face went to knock the ball out of Eli's possession but missed as Eli spun around him with the ball. Eli ran up to the basket and tossed the ball through the hoop.

"One to nothing," Eli said as he tossed the ball to Game Face.

Game Face began snickering as he started dribbling the ball.

"Let's go pal, we don't have all day," Eli said to Game Face.

Game Face quickly leapt into the air and slam dunked the ball into the basket.

"You can't beat me at my main game buddy," Game Face said as he handed the ball to Eli.

Eli started dribbling the ball and slowly began walking towards the hoop.

"You're not getting by me this time," Game Face said as he reached for the ball.

Eli pulled the ball away from Game Face and spun around Game Face. Eli laid the ball up and scored again.

"You're not winning this time," Game Face said as he snatched the ball from Eli.

Eli started smirking as Game Face started dribbling the ball. Game Face began making his way towards the hoop to try and score again. Game Face went for a shot but his ball was instantly slapped out of the air by Eli. Eli grabbed the ball and quickly ran up to the hoop and shot it into the hoop.

"Woo, that's two wins for me!" Eli said as he clapped his hands.

"You still have to win two more before you can start bragging," Game Face said as he groaned.

Alex, Nathan, Dante, Tracey, Sam and Tyson ran out into the food court and saw the Vivix tossing chairs and tables around.

"Let's make this quick," Alex said as he pulled out his morpher.

Alex, Sam, Dante and Nathan slid their morphers down their right arms and activated their Dino Steel Modes. The Vivix turned their attention to the Rangers and took off running towards them.

"Raptor Claw!" Nathan shouted as he struck a Vivix with his weapon.

"Para Chopper!" Dante shouted as he dove over a table.

Dante began firing his weapon and shot down a group of the Vivix. Tracey and Tyson ran past Dante and both struck a Vivix with their sabers. The remaining Vivix grouped together and began looking around in horror.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Alex shouted as he began running towards the Vivix.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she ran alongside Alex.

The two Rangers ran through the group of Vivix and wiped them out instantly. The Vivix faded away as the Rangers regrouped.

"I still don't know why only a group of Vivix showed up here?" Alex said in confusion.

Tracey pulled out her Dinocom and brought up a map on the screen.

"Hey, there's another alien signature coming from the park," Tracey told the others.

"Then let's hurry and get over there," Tyson said as he stormed off.

The other Rangers took off after Tyson and began heading towards the park.

Out in the park, Eli was running down the soccer field kicking a soccer ball. Game Face was standing in front of a goal as Eli came running up.

"You won't get that ball in my net!" Game Face shouted at Eli.

Eli kicked the ball towards the goal and sent it spiraling towards Game Face. Game Face grabbed the ball in his arms with ease and started chuckling.

"Crap," Eli said as Game Face tossed the ball aside.

"That's game!" Game Face shouted as he walked up to Eli. "It's now two to three,"

"Yeah, but you still have to win the next two games to win," Eli said as he began walking away.

"Then go ahead and name the next game!" Game Face said to Eli.

"We've done football, basketball, baseball, tennis and soccer," Eli told Game Face. "So our next game will be mini golf,"

"Mini golf?" Game Face said in confusion. "We should just do normal golf!"

"No, it's going to be mini golf," Eli said as he started smirking.

"Eli!" Alex shouted as he and the other Rangers ran up.

"Hey, it's the alien we were tracking!" Tracey said to the others.

"I'll take care of him," Tyson said as he pulled out his saber.

"No, hold on!" Eli said as he grabbed Tyson by the shoulder.

"What?" Tyson said in confusion.

"We can't destroy this guy right now," Eli told Tyson.

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked Eli.

"I've been handling this guy all day," Eli told the others. "If I win one more game against him, he'll leave,"

"And what if you lose the next one?" Dante asked Eli.

"Then Game Face will still have to win one more," Eli said to Dante. "I'm currently ahead of him in a best of seven challenge,"

"Are you insane?" Tracey asked Eli.

"No, I actually like what he's doing," Nathan told the others.

"You do?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Alan still isn't done with that new Charger," Nathan said to everyone. "Eli's games will keep this guy occupied long enough for that Charger to be completed,"

"Hey, you're right!" Alex said as he patted on Nathan's shoulder.

"Those other five aren't going to get in my way are they?" Game Face asked Eli.

"No, they'll just be spectating," Eli told Game Face.

"You guys go with Eli and that creep," Tracey said to the others. "I'll head back to the lab and wait for Alan to complete that Charger,"

Tracey threw out a Dino Cycle Charger and summoned her Dino Cycle.

"Alright, we'll call if anything goes bad," Tyson told Tracey as Tracey jumped on her Cycle.

Tracey rode off into the distance and left the others.

"Alright Game Face, let's head to the course," Eli said as he began walking away.

Tracey ran into the lab just as Alan stepped out of the backroom stretching his arms. Alan looked over and saw Tracey standing at the door.

"Hey Tracey, what're you doing here?" Alan asked her.

"Is that Charger done yet?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Oh, yeah I just finished it," Alan told Tracey.

"Give it to me and I'll take it to the others," Tracey said to Alan as she held her hand out.

"Why would they need it now?" Alan asked Tracey.

"Probably because your work on that Charger made you not notice the alarms going off!" Tracey told Alan in frustration.

"Ah, I see," Alan said as he reached into his pocket.

Alan handed the Charger to Tracey.

"That's the Dino Victory Charger," Alan told Tracey. "It uses the power of the Red, Black, Blue, Pink and Green Energems to form one powerful attack,"

"Alright then," Tracey said as she turned away.

"Good luck with the new Charger," Alan said to Tracey as Tracey ran out the door.

Alan sighed and walked over to his desk. He sat down and turned on the monitor.

"Why is Eli playing golf with an alien?" Alan said in confusion.

Over at the mini golf course, Game Face was preparing to putt his ball into the hole. Eli and the others were standing off to the side silently watching. Game Face tapped the ball and sent it rolling into the hole.

"Yes, that's a par for me!" Game Face shouted in excitement.

"He's up by three on you," Nathan said as he wrote down Game Face's score on the score sheet.

"Then I'll just have to get this ball in right now," Eli said as he sat his ball on the ground.

Game Face stepped off the course and saw Eli preparing to hit his ball. Eli tapped the ball and sent it rolling towards the hole. The ball slowly fell into the hole.

"It's currently thirty-two to twenty-nine," Nathan told Eli and Game Face.

"So Eli will have to get a score that's four points less than Game Face in order to win," Sam said to the others.

"Yeah, so if Eli gets a hole in one and Game Face gets his in after five strokes, Eli will win," Alex said to the others.

"That's not going to happen," Game Face said as he made his way over to the next hole.

Game Face sat his ball down on the starting point and looked up at the obstacle in his way. There were three holes in a wall.

"Only one of these holes lead you to the end," Eli told Game Face.

"So this is luck based?" Game Face asked Eli.

"That's right," Eli said as he nodded.

Game Face grunted and hit his ball. The ball rolled into the middle hole and rolled out the side of the wall and fell into the water.

"That's a water hazard," Nathan said as he added an extra stroke to Game Face's score.

"What is this?" Game Face said in confusion as he pulled out another ball.

Game Face hit another ball and sent it rolling through the right hole. The ball suddenly rolled back out of the center hole and back to Game Face.

"This is rigged!" Game Face shouted in anger.

Game Face hit the ball once more and sent it into the left hole. The ball rolled through the wall and came out the backside and rolled up to the hole.

"That's four strokes," Eli told Game Face.

"I just have to hope you don't get a hole in one," Game Face said as he tapped his ball into the hole.

Eli sat his ball on the ground and began preparing. Eli hit his ball and sent it rolling into the left hole. The ball rolled out the back of the wall and came up to the hole at less than an inch.

"Ha, I win!" Game Face shouted as he began celebrating.

"No, you guys would be tied," Nathan told Game Face.

The wind gently began blowing and suddenly knocked Eli's ball into the hole.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Game Face shouted in disbelief. "You cheated!"

"Let's just say nature was on my side," Eli said as he tossed his golf club aside.

"Why you!" Game Face shouted as he pulled out a glowing football.

Game Face hurled the football at the Rangers. The Rangers dove out of the way and avoided the football. Once the football hit the ground it exploded on contact. Alex rose back to his feet and pulled out a Dino Charger.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they activated their Chargers.

"Oh no you don't!" Game Face shouted as he threw a barrage of tennis balls at the Rangers.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as they fired blasts at the tennis balls.

The tennis balls exploded as the blasts hit them causing smoke to fill the area. The smoke quickly cleared and revealed the Rangers morphed.

"We don't like sore losers," Alex said as he pulled out a T-Rex Super Charger.

Alex activated the Charger and threw it into the air. The T-Rex Zord appeared and quickly transformed into its smaller form as it swallowed the Charger.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast out of the T-Rex Morpher.

The blast came back and hit Alex transforming him into Super Charge Mode.

"Fine, let the games begin!" Game Face shouted as he pulled out a baseball bat.

Blasts began hitting Game Face and knocked him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Sam said in astonishment as she looked over.

Tracey ran up to the other Rangers and joined them for the battle.

"I assume that Charger is done?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"Oh yeah," Tracey said as she revealed the Charger.

"Sweet!" Alex said as he took the Charger from Tracey.

"Come on Tyson," Tracey said as she stepped back.

"What, why?" Tyson said in confusion.

"Because that Charger doesn't use our powers," Tracey said as she pulled Tyson back from the others.

"Dino Victory Charger!" Alex shouted as he activated the Charger.

The other four Rangers lined up beside Alex. Sam placed her hand on Eli's shoulder as Nathan placed his on Dante's on the other side. Eli and Dante then placed their hands on Alex's shoulders as he inserted the Charger into his morpher.

"T-Rex Super Charge Victory Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they fired a blast resembling their dinosaurs at Game Face as he rose to his feet.

"No!" Game Face shouted as the blast hit him.

Game Face fell to the ground and exploded as Alex powered down from T-Rex Super Charge Mode. The T-Rex Zord returned to normal size as the Rangers began celebrating together.

"Man, this Charger is incredible!" Alex said to the others as he looked at the Dino Victory Charger.

A blast rained down from the sky and caused Game Face to begin growing. The Rangers jumped back in astonishment as they watched Game Face grow.

"Half time is over!" Game Face shouted as four Spikeballs grew next to him.

"Great, now we have more to worry about," Dante said in annoyance.

Tracey, Alex and Tyson stepped forward and activated their Chargers.

"Summon Megazords!" The three Rangers shouted as their zords appeared before them.

Sam, Eli, Nathan and Dante threw their Chargers out and quickly summoned their zords. The Stego Zord and Tricera Zord quickly combined with the T-Rex Zord and formed the Dino Charge Megazord. The Para Zord and Raptor Zord combined with the Ptera Charge Megazord and joined the battle.

"You can help out too!" Tracey shouted as she threw an Ankylo Charger into the air as her Plesio Zord transformed into Megazord Mode.

The Ankylo Zord appeared and quickly combined with the Plesio Charge Megazord. The three Megazords stood side by side ready for battle.

"You two are up first!" Game Face shouted at the Spikeballs to the left of him.

The two Spikeballs stepped forward.

"We've got these guys," Tyson said as the Ptera Charge Megazord aimed the Para Zord arm at the Spikeballs.

"Para Zord Blast!" Dante shouted as the Megazord fired a powerful blast out of the Para Zord and shot down the two Spikeballs.

"You idiots, get back up!" Game Face shouted at the Spikeballs.

Game Face looked over at the other Spikeballs and shoved them forward. The Plesio Charge Megazord stepped forward and prepared for battle.

"Attack!" Game Face shouted at the Spikeballs.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord swung the hammer at the Spikeballs.

The Ankylo Hammer slammed into the Spikeballs and easily knocked them aside.

"Then I'll have to use this bad boy!" Game Face shouted as he pulled out a football.

"Hey, that thing could easily destroy a chunk of the city!" Eli told Sam and Alex.

"Don't worry, we won't let it," Alex told Eli.

"Here, catch!" Game Face shouted as he hurled the ball to the Dino Charge Megazord.

The Megazord caught the ball with ease.

"And now for the extra point!" Eli shouted as the Megazord let go of the ball.

The Megazord kicked the ball and sent it flying high into the air. The football exploded in the sky as Game Face watched in agony.

"It's time for the finish," Alex said as the Dino Charge Megazord deformed.

The Ptera Zord flew off with the Para, Ankylo, Tricera, Stego and Raptor Zords following behind it.

"Summon Pachy Zord!" Alex shouted as he threw a Pachy Charger outside.

The Pachy Zord instantly appeared as the Plesio Charge Megazord walked over to the T-Rex Zord.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" The Rangers shouted out loud.

The three Zords began combining before Game Face as the Spikeballs ran back over to him. Once the transformation completed the large Megazord towered above Game Face and the Spikeballs.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Eli shouted as the Megazord swung the wrecking ball at the aliens.

Game Face ducked and evaded the wrecking ball. The Spikeballs were hit by the wrecking ball and were instantly destroyed.

"No, my team!" Game Face shouted in horror.

"Now for the final attack," Alex said to the others.

"Plesio Charge Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord aimed the Plesio Arm at Game Face. "Galactic Blast!"

The Megazord fired a powerful blast from the Plesio arm and obliterated Game Face with ease.

"And that's the ball game!" Eli shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation stood victorious.

A few minutes later, Eli went back to the football field and saw his father working on the field where Game Face damaged it. Eli walked onto the field and came up behind his father.

"Are you here to help?" Eddie asked Eli.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Eli said to his father.

"Why?" Eddie said in confusion. "You're not the one at fault here,"

"I know that," Eli said to his father.

Eddie took his gloves off and tossed them to the ground.

"This isn't about the try outs is it?" Eddie asked Eli.

"Sort of," Eli said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Do we need to delay them until the field is fixed?"

"No, we already completed them," Eddie told Eli. "As a matter of fact, you're the new quarterback for the upcoming season this fall,"

"Are you serious?" Eli said in disbelief.

"Dead serious," Eddie said as he began chuckling.

Eli hugged his father in happiness.

"So when does practice start?" Eli asked his father.

"Not until the last few weeks of summer," Eddie told Eli as they began walking off the field together. "We just have workouts until then,"

"I should call Christa and tell her!" Eli said in excitement.

"Easy pal, we have a field to finish," Eddie said as he took the phone from Eli.

"Alright, what's left?" Eli asked his father.

"The stands," Eddie said as he pointed over at the stands.

Eli looked over and saw a gaping hole in the concrete stands.

"Oh that doesn't look good," Eli said in disgust.

"Yeah, it's going to cost a good bit to fix that," Eddie said as walked away. "Just come find me once you move all of the loose concrete out of the way,"

Eli sighed as he began walking towards the stands.

"This is going to take weeks to fix," Eli said to himself.

Eddie looked back and saw Eli beginning to pick up the loose concrete around the stands.

"I'll let some professionals handle the rest once he gives up," Eddie said to himself.


	29. Chapter 29(Legends Force Crossover)

Chapter 29: The Neo Armada's Reign

Four months after the defeat of the Armada,

Out in the quarry outside of Angel Grove, dark smoke began appearing in the area. Down in the quarry, glowing red eyes appeared through the smoke. The being began laughing evilly as a full moon shined brightly in the night sky.

In the city, Tyler was sitting on the roof of his house looking up at the full moon in the sky. Tyler suddenly looked down at his hand and revealed the Legends Force Red Ranger Key.

"It seems like it was only yesterday," Tyler said to himself as he grasped the key.

Tyler slowly rose to his feet as he sighed.

"I'm just glad there are no aliens knocking on everyone's front door now," Tyler said as he walked over to a window.

Tyler crawled through the window and entered his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. Tyler sat the Ranger Key in the drawer next to his Legendary Morpher and slowly closed it back up. Tyler looked up at his reflection in the mirror and sighed once again.

"Why do I keep thinking about the past?" Tyler asked himself as he picked up a picture frame sitting on his dresser. "It's all about the future now,"

Tyler smiled as he looked down at the picture of him and Heather in the frame. He sat the picture frame back on his dresser and walked over to his bed. Tyler lied down on the bed and covered himself up. He slowly dozed off and fell asleep.

Out in a junkyard, a person disguised with a ragged robe came up to a pile of scrap metal. The person placed his hand on one of the pieces of metal and started sniveling.

"My son," The person said as he knelt down on one knee.

The mysterious person suddenly lifted up the large piece of metal and tossed it aside revealing a piece of fabric. The person picked up the piece of white fabric and grasped it tightly in his right hand.

"Soon, we will have our revenge on this pathetic planet," The person said as his hand began glowing with a black aura.

The person looked down at his hand and gasped in astonishment.

"What's this?" He said in confusion.

He tossed the fabric away in horror as the aura took over it. As the fabric hit the ground, dark black smoke began wafting into the area.

"What is this power I now possess?" The person asked himself as a body formed where the fabric landed.

The person looked over and gasped in disbelief.

"Vekar, you're alive!" The person said as Prince Vekar slowly rose to his feet.

"Father, what's going on?" Vekar said in confusion.

"These powers, it appears they can revive the dead!" Emperor Mavro said to himself as he tore the robe off.

"That explains how I'm still alive," Vekar said as he held his head in pain.

"Easy my son, you must rest for now," Mavro said to his son.

Vekar sat down on a large piece of metal and looked over at his father.

"You know what we must do right?" Vekar asked his father.

Mavro quietly turned away from Vekar.

"Yes," Mavro said to his son. "We're going to revive our entire army and destroy this planet,"

"Then who do we go after next?" Vekar asked his father.

"Your brother," Mavro told Vekar as he began walking away.

"Are you serious?" Vekar said in astonishment. "He won't assist us!"

"Oh, he will," Mavro said as he snickered.

Vekar groaned in annoyance as he jumped to his feet and took off after his father.

Back in 2041, Keeper was sitting a table in the lab with a look of concern on his face. Alan walked over and saw that something was troubling Keeper.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alan asked Keeper.

"Yes, I'm fine," Keeper said as he rose to his feet.

Keeper silently walked into the backroom and left Alan in the other room.

"Odd, I've never seen him act this way before?" Alan said in confusion.

An alarm in the lab suddenly began going off. Alan ran over to his computer and brought up a feed on the screen. On the screen was a wormhole beginning to form out in space.

"That can't be good," Alan said as he began typing.

Keeper walked back into the room and saw the wormhole on the monitor.

"It's as I feared," Keeper said to Alan.

"You knew about this?" Alan asked Keeper.

"I had a feeling someone was messing with time," Keeper told Alan.

"Yeah, and who's that?" Alan asked Keeper.

"I don't know, but whoever is, is on the other side of that wormhole," Keeper said to Alan.

"So what do we do?" Alan asked Keeper.

"Contact the Rangers," Keeper told Alan.

"You want to send them through that thing?" Alan asked Keeper.

"It's our only chance at fixing what has been disturbed," Keeper said to Alan. "Besides, you will be accompanying them on their trip,"

"I am not time travelling," Alan said to Keeper.

"Alan, you must do this for the sake of the future," Keeper told Alan.

Alan groaned as he rose from his chair.

"Sending us anywhere else in time is a huge risk," Alan told Keeper.

"Not as much of a risk as whoever is causing this disturbance," Keeper said as he turned away.

Back in the past, Mavro and Vekar came up to a feather lying on the ground. Vekar knelt down and picked up the feather and handed it over to his father.

"Vrak, soon we will be reunited," Mavro said as he grasped the feather in his hand.

Mavro's hand began glowing with the black aura once again. Mavro threw the feather into the air as it was glowing with the black aura. The feather instantly transformed as it hit the ground. Vrak leaned up off the ground gasping for air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vrak said in confusion.

"Welcome back, my son," Mavro said to Vrak.

Vrak looked over and saw Mavro and Vekar staring at him.

"Father!" Vrak said in astonishment as he rose to his feet. "What happened to me?"

"Those Power Rangers defeated us all," Mavro told Vrak. "Somehow I was revived and granted powers that can apparently revive the dead,"

"Then we will use those powers to our advantage," Vrak said to his father.

"That's what I plan on doing by reviving our entire Armada," Mavro told Vrak.

Vrak turned away from his father and Vekar.

"I have a better idea," Vrak told his father.

"What could be better than reviving our entire force?" Vekar asked Vrak.

"Fine, speak this plan of yours," Mavro told Vrak.

"Those Rangers only beat us one at a time," Vrak told his father and brother. "They won't stand a chance against all three of us together,"

"Hmm, you're right, they did have to fight us separately and not together," Mavro said as he began thinking to himself.

"Those fools in the Armada would just get in the way anyway," Vrak told his father.

"No, you can't listen to Vrak!" Vekar told his father. "This is exactly why I didn't want him brought back!"

"Shut up Vekar!" Mavro shouted at Vekar. "Vrak is right; Damaras and the others would only hold us back,"

Vekar began whimpering as he turned away from his father.

"However, there might be one other ally to revive near here," Vrak told his father.

"And who is that?" Mavro asked Vrak.

"The one who used the Ranger's own powers against them," Vrak told his father.

"No, we can't revive Basco!" Vekar said to them. "He would never work with us!"

"He will if I threaten to put him back in his grave," Mavro told Vekar as he began walking away.

"Come on now brother, don't you want to rule the world?" Vrak asked his brother.

"I still don't trust you," Vekar told Vrak as Vrak walked away following their father.

Vekar took off along with his brother and father to find where Basco was destroyed.

The next morning, Tyler walked out of his room and headed downstairs. As he made his way into the kitchen, Tyler noticed a piece of paper on the front of the fridge.

"What's this?" Tyler said in confusion as he pulled the paper off the fridge.

Tyler looked at the note and began reading it.

"Me and your mother are going to be gone for the weekend," Tyler said as he read the note from his father. "We left money for you and Lyra, so use it carefully,"

Tyler tossed the note on the counter and opened the fridge.

"I wish they would've told us they were leaving before actually leaving," Tyler said as he pulled out a bottle of water.

Lyra suddenly walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Tyler hopped up onto the counter and sat there as he began drinking his water.

"There are chairs right in front of you," Lyra told Tyler as she opened the fridge.

"I didn't feel like pulling one out," Tyler said as he smirked.

"Whatever, I'm fixing to head out anyway," Lyra said as she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"I'm going to look at apartments," Lyra told Tyler.

"So you're actually moving out soon?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"Depends if I find a good place or not," Lyra told him as she sat down at the table.

"The sooner the better," Tyler said as he got off the counter.

"Shut up," Lyra said in annoyance as Tyler walked by her.

"You have fun finding the perfect pad," Tyler said to his sister. "I'm going to go get ready and go hang out with some of the others,"

"God this weekend is going to suck," Lyra said as she knocked her bottle over.

Out in the plains, Mavro and his sons were examining the area searching for something. Vekar knelt down and picked up a small rock off the ground. He sighed and tossed the rock aside in boredom.

"We're never going to find anything to use to bring Basco back," Vekar said as he kicked the dirt.

"You're being too impatient brother," Vrak said as he walked over to a tree.

Vrak knelt down in front of the tree and picked something up that was hidden behind a root sticking out of the ground. Vrak turned around and revealed a piece of metal in his hand.

"What is that?" Vekar said in confusion.

"It's a piece of the trumpet Basco used," Vrak told his brother as Mavro came walking over.

"Let me see it," Mavro told Vrak as he held his hand out.

Vrak handed the piece of metal to his father and quickly stepped back.

"Soon we will reveal our return," Mavro said as his hand began glowing with a black aura.

The aura engulfed the piece of metal in an instant causing Mavro to toss it to the ground.

"Return to life you damn pirate!" Mavro shouted as the piece of metal began transforming.

"It's working!" Vekar said in excitement.

The aura vanished as Basco appeared inside of it. Basco quickly leaned up gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Basco said in confusion.

"Welcome back to the living Basco," Mavro said to Basco.

Mavro held his hand out to Basco. Basco slapped Mavro's hand away.

"I don't need your help," Basco said as he rose to his feet.

"I'm the reason you're alive once again," Mavro told Basco.

"I don't care," Basco said as he began walking away.

Vrak grabbed Basco by the wrist causing him to come to a halt.

"Let go of me," Basco said to Vrak.

"You're not going anywhere," Vrak said as he pulled Basco back towards his father.

"I don't want any part of what you three have planned!" Basco shouted in anger.

"That's too bad," Vrak told Basco. "You can't deny this one,"

"You will assist us pirate," Mavro told Basco. "Or else I will put you back in your grave where you belong,"

Basco groaned in annoyance as he turned away.

"Fine, what're we doing?" Basco asked Mavro.

"Revenge," Mavro told Basco.

"For what?" Basco asked Mavro. "Oh, did the Power Rangers beat you?"

"Don't tick him off," Vekar told Basco.

Mavro turned away from Basco. Mavro screamed in anger and punched a hole through a tree with ease.

"Those Rangers got lucky," Mavro said to the others. "This time, there won't be any luck involved,"

"Yes, now when do we start this showdown?" Basco asked Mavro.

"I think it's best that we find somewhere to stay hidden until we come up with an actual plan," Vrak told the others.

"Then get to work on finding us a location," Mavro said to everyone. "I want those Rangers dead soon,"

Back in the city, Kyle was sitting at a table outside of a restaurant with earphones in his ears listening to music on his phone. As Kyle began humming to the music he was listening to, Heather came walking up behind him. Heather tapped on Kyle's right shoulder causing him to jump in astonishment.

"Come on; don't sneak up on me like that!" Kyle said as Heather began laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," Heather told Kyle as she sat down at the table.

"Where's Tyler?" Kyle asked Heather as he put his phone away.

"He's on his way," Heather said to Kyle.

"Weird, I was thinking you would go by and get him," Kyle said to Heather.

"Maybe if I had a car," Heather told Kyle.

"Meh, whatever," Kyle said as he chuckled.

"I guess Eddie and Tim were too busy to hang out?" Heather said as she looked around.

"Yeah, Eddie is busy coaching a little league soccer team today," Kyle told Heather as he stirred his drink with his straw.

Tyler suddenly walked up to the table and sat down next to Heather.

"About time," Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

"Like we ever had a precise time to be here," Tyler told Kyle.

"Why did you even want us in the first place?" Heather asked Kyle.

"I don't know, it's just been a few weeks since we all hung out," Kyle said to Heather.

"We're growing up, and hanging out like this can't always happen like it used to," Tyler told Kyle. "Heck, Lyra is already looking for an apartment to move in to,"

"You just found out about that?" Heather asked Tyler.

"You already knew?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Yeah, she told Kenzie and I weeks ago," Heather said to Tyler.

"Hey, I didn't know until you mentioned it," Kyle said to Tyler.

Tyler sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"It just seems like yesterday that we were still in high school," Tyler said to Kyle.

"That's how life is my man," Kyle told Tyler. "Once you get out of High School it speeds up like crazy,"

Heather began holding Tyler's left hand.

"We'll all still be friends," Heather told Tyler. "That's what's important,"

"Even when we're all old and have kids?" Kyle asked Heather.

"God, don't bring that up," Tyler said in annoyance.

"What?" Kyle said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I don't want to imagine that," Tyler told Kyle.

Back in 2041, The Dino Charge Rangers were standing outside of the Plesio Zord preparing to head to the wormhole. Keeper slowly walked up to the Rangers as he looked up in the sky.

"Is there an actual reason for this?" Nathan asked Alan.

"I have no idea," Alan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The reason for this mission is to protect your existence," Keeper said to everyone. "Someone is messing with the timeline and has caused an event that should never have occurred in the first place,"

"Do you even know where that wormhole will spit us out?" Landon asked Keeper.

"I only know that it will send you to the past," Keeper said to Landon.

"Let's just get this over with and get back here without screwing anything up," Alex said as he began walking towards the Plesio Zord.

"Hold on!" Alan shouted at Alex.

Alex came to a halt and slowly turned back around.

"Let's go over some rules first," Alan said to everyone.

"Come on Alan, we can do this on our way there," Tracey said as she turned away from him.

"We cannot reveal our faces or names to anyone," Alan said to everyone.

"Do not worry about that Alan," Keeper said to Alan as he placed his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Why not?" Alan asked Keeper.

"Once the Rangers fix the problem, no one in the past will remember them once they leave," Keeper told Alan.

"How does that work?" Tyson asked Keeper.

"Just use the Dino Hypnotize Charger in the Plesio Zord on your way back home," Keeper told Tyson.

"Alright let's get going," Eli said as he headed towards the Plesio Zord.

"We'll be back Keeper, don't worry!" Sam said as she ran behind the others.

"Good luck Rangers," Keeper said as he watched the Rangers enter the Plesio Zord.

The Plesio Zord started hovering above the ground as Keeper backed away. The Zord suddenly flew off into the sky in an instant and began heading towards the wormhole in the sky.

"This might get a little bumpy," Tracey said to the others as the Plesio Zord flew into the wormhole.

The cockpit began rumbling causing Dante to stumble to the ground.

"Geez Tracey, are you trying to kill us?" Dante asked Tracey as he grabbed onto his console.

"Let's just hope we don't get lost in this thing," Nathan said as a bright light appeared in the distance.

The Plesio Zord flew into the light and suddenly came out of a wormhole in the sky.

"Hey, we're still in Angel Grove!" Eli said to the others as he looked outside.

"Yeah, did we even go anywhere?" Tyson said in confusion.

"Something is different," Tracey said as the Plesio Charge Zord slowly began descending.

"Tracey's right, look at all the construction going on," Alan told the others.

The Plesio Zord landed out in the plains outside of Angel Grove. The Rangers exited the Zord and began looking around curiously.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked the others.

"Find something that seems off," Dante told Sam as he began walking towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Dante.

"To the only place that could give us any clues," Dante said as he demorphed.

Alex sighed in annoyance as he and the others demorphed and took off after Dante.

"He's really trying to screw us over right now," Alan said as he fell back behind the others.

Out in the forest, Mavro, Vrak, Vekar and Basco walked up to a cave in the side of a cliff. Basco peeked inside the cave and started snickering.

"We can't find anything better than this?" Basco said in disgust.

"Shut up, it will do fine," Mavro said as he walked past Basco and headed into the cave.

A rat ran out of the cave as Vekar began walking in. Vekar screamed in horror and hid behind Basco. Basco grabbed the rat by the tail as he started laughing.

"It's just a rat," Basco told Vekar.

"It's disgusting, keep it away from me!" Vekar shouted at Basco.

Basco rolled his eyes in annoyance as he tossed the rat out of the cave.

"Just get inside already," Vrak said as he shoved Vekar and Basco into the cave.

"Are we just hiding?" Vekar asked Vrak.

"No, we're actually meeting someone," Vrak told Vekar as they walked deeper into the cave alongside Basco.

The three villains came up to a large room in the cave and saw Mavro sitting on a rock sticking out of the ground.

"Vekar, before I revived you, I went and scavenged around my destroyed ship," Mavro told Vekar.

"What was the point of that?" Vekar asked his father.

"I obtained a distress beacon and activated it," Mavro told Vekar.

"Who the hell is even left to help us?" Vrak asked Mavro.

"Your grandfather," Mavro said as he rose up from the rock.

Vrak and Vekar gasped as Basco stayed silent.

"So this old guy must be strong if he can scare you two numbskulls," Basco said as he smirked.

"He makes father look like a joke!" Vekar told Basco.

"So who is this guy anyway?" Basco asked Mavro.

"My father was the first emperor of the Armada," Mavro told Basco. "He stepped down after Dark Specter was killed many years ago,"

"He then went on and became the next head of the United Alliance of Evil," Vrak told Basco.

"I thought that crew went down after they were all wiped out by that energy wave?" Basco said in confusion.

"They did, but my father revived the group and started it from the ground up," Mavro told Basco. "No one knows of anyone in the group aside form themselves,"

"So the Armada is basically a branch of this new United Alliance of Evil?" Basco asked Mavro.

"Yes, that is correct," Mavro said as he nodded.

Basco walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"So we're pretty much just waiting on this big guy to show up?" Basco asked Mavro.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the chamber in the cave. Vrak gasped in astonishment as he noticed something in the middle of the chamber.

"This better be important my son," A deep voice said to Mavro from inside the light.

"Father, it has been many years," Mavro said as he knelt down on one knee.

"Speak your reasoning for contacting me or I will leave and never return," Mavro's father said to his son.

"The Power Rangers, they defeated us all," Mavro told his father.

"Yes, I saw what happened," Mavro's father told him. "Everyone in the entire solar system witnessed it,"

The light suddenly faded and revealed Mavro's father.

"I guess you two got your looks from your grandmother," Basco said to Vekar and Vrak.

"You would all be dead if it wasn't for me," Mavro's father said to everyone.

"Wait, you gave me those powers?" Mavro asked his father.

"Yes, I lent my own powers to you momentarily," His father told him.

"I didn't know grandfather could revive the dead?" Vrak said in confusion.

"That is because I gained these powers from an artifact I found on another planet," The villain told Vrak. "However, the powers have caused me agony and pain,"

"You use your own life force," Basco said to Mavro's father.

"That is correct," He said as he nodded.

"So we never could've revived everyone in the first place," Vekar said in disappointment.

"Father, together we can defeat the Power Rangers," Mavro said to his father.

"I will not assist you in a problem you caused," His father said to him. "I will however leave you with part of my army,"

"His army far exceeds father's last I remember," Vrak said to Vekar and Basco.

"That will be fine," Mavro said as he bowed to his father.

"Hold on grandfather," Vrak said as he stepped forward.

"What is it?" He asked Vrak.

"I know you want to eradicate all Eltarians," Vrak said to his grandfather. "Let's say I know of a couple here on Earth?"

"Keep talking," Vrak's grandfather said as Vrak caught his attention.

"One of those Rangers has Eltarian blood," Vrak told his grandfather. "Her father fled to this planet and started his own family,"

"Would you be willing to fight alongside us now?" Vekar asked his grandfather.

Mavro looked up at his father and saw him thinking to himself.

"The Phantom Ranger was the one who gave these Rangers their powers," Basco told Mavro's father. "However, he's dead,"

"No, he is still alive," Mavro's father told Basco.

"Impossible!" Basco said in disbelief. "I killed him myself!"

"We saw him fleeing in a ship a while ago," Mavro's father told Basco.

"No, I can't believe it!" Basco said as he punched the wall in anger.

"I will assist you, but when we win I want this planet to become the new home for the Armada," Mavro's father told everyone.

Mavro gasped as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you father," Mavro said as he bowed again.

"I will return to my ship and contact all of my fleets," Mavro's father said as he began glowing.

He suddenly vanished leaving the four villains behind.

"Thank you Vrak," Mavro said to Vrak as he walked past him.

"You're welcome," Vrak said as he followed his father towards the exit.

Basco was blankly staring out in front of him as he gritted his teeth.

"I will hunt the Phantom Ranger down again and I will make sure he's dead this time!" Basco said in anger as he stormed off leaving Vekar by himself.

Back in the city, Dante came up to the Youth Center and quickly walked inside. The others were across the street observing what Dante was up to in confusion.

"I think it would be best if we split up," Alex said to the others.

"Yeah, a group of nine people would seem kind of odd," Tracey said in agreement.

"Alright then, you two stay here with Dante," Alan said to Alex and Tracey.

"Contact us if anything comes up," Alex said as the others walked off and left him and Tracey alone.

Tracey and Alex crossed the street and came up to the door at the Youth Center.

"Let's get in there and make sure Dante doesn't screw something up," Tracey said to Alex as she opened the door.

Tracey and Alex walked inside and saw Dante standing at the counter. Alex looked over at the wall and saw a calendar hanging on the wall.

"Oh my god," Alex said in astonishment.

"What?"" Tracey asked Alex.

"We went back nineteen years," Alex told Tracey.

"So it's 2022?" Tracey asked Alex.

"Yeah, and I'm three months old in this time," Alex told Tracey.

"I guess that means the rest of us aren't born yet then," Tracey said to Alex.

"Hey, check out David in his prime!" Dante said in amazement.

Tracey and Alex looked over towards the back of the Youth Center and saw David assisting someone at their table.

"Oh this is weird already," Tracey said as she looked away.

"Just act natural," Dante told Tracey.

"I think you're the one not acting natural," Alex said to Dante as he noticed Dante's shirt.

Dante looked down at his shirt and saw that it was an Angel Grove High shirt with the future school year on it.

"Would you look at that," Dante said as he zipped up his jacket.

Out in space, a red pirate ship was travelling through space using its thrusters. Inside the ship, Icarus was sitting at a window staring at a nearby planet. Someone suddenly walked into the room and caught Icarus' attention.

"Captain, is something wrong?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger as he flew over to him.

"I picked up a signal coming from Earth a minute ago," The Phantom Ranger told Icarus as he walked over to a computer.

"What was it for?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger as he landed on his shoulder.

"It was a distress call for Thanatos," Phantom Ranger told Icarus.

"Who on Earth would contact him?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"I don't know, but it would be a good idea to find out before Thanatos arrives or else this could be the end of Earth," Phantom Ranger said as he walked out of the room.

Icarus flew back over to the window and looked back at the planet from earlier.

"I hope something bad doesn't happen," Icarus said in concern.

Back in Angel Grove, a young man walked outside of his house carrying garbage bags in each hand. He walked up to the garbage cans sitting next to the driveway and tossed one a piece into the garbage cans. As he began making his way back to his house, a rattling noise was heard coming from around the house.

"Who's there?" The man said as he looked over at the side of the house.

The man walked around to the backyard cautiously and saw no one.

"It was probably the neighbor's cat again," The man said as the back door slid open.

"Tim, what're you doing?" A woman asked him.

"I thought I heard something out here," Tim said to the woman.

The woman looked over and saw a squirrel running along the fence.

"It was just a squirrel," The woman said as she pointed at the squirrel.

"Hey, that thing could be dangerous," Tim said as he walked up to the back door.

"Yeah right," The woman said as she rolled her eyes.

"It could have rabies though Kenzie," Tim said as he walked inside.

"Then let animal control handle it," Kenzie said as she closed the door.

"Are you saying I couldn't take a squirrel down?" Tim asked Kenzie as he leaned on the counter in the kitchen.

"Obviously not," Kenzie said as she rolled her eyes.

Kenzie walked through the kitchen and left Tim by himself.

"I'm going to go get ready for work," Kenzie said to Tim as she walked up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll hold the fort down," Tim said as he grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl on the table.

As Tim took a bite out of the apple, something climbed over the fence outside. An X-Borg raised its head out of the bushes as other X-Borgs began climbing over the fence. Tim walked into the living room and turned the TV on.

"Ah, it's time for some Angel Grove baseball," Tim said as he went to sit down on the couch.

A loud racket was suddenly heard coming from the backyard. Tim rose from his seat in confusion and began making his way towards the back door.

"That wasn't a squirrel," Tim said as he came up to the back door.

Tim looked out the back door and saw a rocket flying towards the door.

"What the hell!" Tim shouted in astonishment.

Tim quickly dove out of the way as the rocket crashed through the glass door. The rocket hit the wall and instantly exploded in the kitchen. Tim jumped to his feet and saw that the kitchen was badly damaged. An X-Borg walked in through the destroyed door and swung its weapon at Tim.

"I thought you creeps were gone?" Tim said in confusion as he caught the weapon with his hands.

Tim kicked the X-Borg causing it to fall to the ground. Tim hit the X-Borg across the head with the weapon and knocked it out as other X-Borgs began entering the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tim said in confusion.

Tim looked over in the living room and heard something banging on the front door. A Bruiser kicked the front door down and roared loudly as he barged inside.

"Yeah, that's a squirrel alright!" Tim said in frustration as he kicked an X-Borg onto the counter.

Tim ran towards the living room as an X-Borg chased after him. He quickly opened a closet door and slammed it into the X-Borg.

"I don't like uninvited guests," Tim said as he pulled a baseball bat out of the closet.

The Bruiser began walking up the stairs as Tim started fighting off the X-Borgs with the bat in his hand.

"Where are you going pal?" Tim asked the Bruiser as he saw it making its way up stairs.

Tim ran up the stairs and struck the Bruiser across the back with the bat. The Bruiser turned towards Tim and smacked the bat out of his hands. Tim watched the bat fly across the living room and stick into the wall.

"Great," Tim said as he sighed.

Tim crawled in between the Bruiser's legs and got behind it. He then kicked the Bruiser in the back causing it to tumble down the stairs onto the X-Borgs at the bottom.

"Kenzie!" Tim shouted as he ran upstairs.

A loud scream was heard coming from a room up ahead as Tim made his way down the hall.

"Kenzie!" Tim shouted as he opened the door.

Kenzie was standing at a dresser with a look of horror on her face and a shirt in her hand.

"There's a stain on my new shirt!" Kenzie said to Tim.

"You're worried about a freaking shirt right now?" Tim asked Kenzie.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenzie said in confusion.

The Bruiser walked up behind Tim and roared into the room. Kenzie screamed in horror as Tim ran into the room.

"I thought you guys killed those things!" Kenzie shouted at Tim as the Bruiser began making its way towards them.

Tim opened the closet door in the bedroom and began searching the shoeboxes inside the closet.

"Please still be here," Tim said as he opened one of the boxes.

"Now is not the time for looking through shoes!" Kenzie said to Tim as the Bruiser aimed at Kenzie with the energy cannon on its arm.

Tim opened the last shoebox and saw the Legends Force Silver Ranger Key on top of the packing paper.

"Yes!" Tim shouted as he grabbed the key and tore the paper out.

Tim pulled his morpher out of the box and quickly got out of the closet.

"Tim, do something!" Kenzie shouted as the Bruiser's arm began glowing.

The Bruiser fired a blast at Kenzie from its arm causing the room to light up. An explosion filled the room as Tim jumped out the window with Kenzie in his arms. Tim morphed as he and Kenzie fell to the ground outside.

"Alright assholes, you're going to pay for destroying my new house," Tim said as his Legendary Silver Spear appeared in his hand.

The Bruiser tore down the wall of the bedroom and looked down at Tim and Kenzie on the ground. The Bruiser jumped out of the opening and went to attack Tim. Tim threw the Legendary Silver Spear and struck the Bruiser in the chest with it. The Bruiser hit the ground and was destroyed.

"What do we do?" Kenzie asked Tim as she stood behind him.

"You go get somewhere safe and contact the others," Tim told Kenzie.

"You're going to stay here and fight them?" Kenzie asked Tim.

"Of course," Tim said as he transformed his spear into its blaster mode.

Tim began firing blasts at the X-Borgs as they poured out of the house one after another.

"Go!" Tim shouted at Kenzie.

Kenzie took off running onto the street and left Tim behind.

"Please don't get hurt," Kenzie said as she ran up the road.

On up the road were Tyson, Nathan and Sam, who were searching for clues.

"Ugh, there's absolutely nothing hinting at a time paradox," Nathan told the others as he sat down on a bus stop bench.

Kenzie ran past the three Rangers and continued on up the road.

"Was that my mom?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked over.

A loud explosion was then heard coming from down the road. Nathan jumped to his feet and saw smoke rising into the air.

"That didn't sound good," Sam said to Nathan and Tyson.

"You guys stay here," Tyson said as he took off running down the road.

"We have to stick together!" Nathan shouted at Tyson.

"I've got this!" Tyson shouted as he kept running.

Nathan looked over at Sam and sighed.

"Should we go with him?" Sam asked Nathan.

"No, he'll be back in a minute," Nathan said as he sat back down.

Back at Tim's house, another pair of Bruisers broke through the fence and stormed into the yard as Tim was battling the X-Borgs. Tim struck the last X-Borg that was standing with his spear and saw the Bruisers approaching him.

"Come on, I've got plenty of fight left in me," Tim said as he breathed heavily.

The Bruisers aimed their arms at Tim and prepared to fire blasts at him.

"Lightning Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as lightning shot down from the sky and struck the Bruisers.

Tyson quickly flew past the Bruisers and struck them with his Ptera Saber. The Bruisers fell to the ground and were destroyed as Tyson landed in front of Tim.

"Whoa, I've never seen you before!" Tim said in amazement. "Thanks for the help,"

Tyson silently turned away from Tim.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked Tyson.

Tyson looked over and saw someone walking up behind his father.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted as he ran out in front of Tim.

Vrak began firing blasts at the Rangers. Tyson and Tim were being pummeled by the blasts as Vrak began laughing evilly. Tim and Tyson fell to the ground in pain once Vrak stopped firing.

"No, this can't be happening," Tim said in pain as he looked up at Vrak.

"Oh, it's happening alright!" Vrak said as he began snickering.

"How are you alive?" Tim said in confusion as Vrak approached him.

"No, stop!" Tyson said as Vrak stood above Tim.

Vrak suddenly looked over at Tyson.

"Who are you?" Vrak said in confusion. "I have never seen a Power Ranger like you before,"

"That's none of your business," Tyson said as he started rising up from the ground.

Vrak stomped on Tyson's back causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Let me tell you something Silver Ranger," Vrak said to Tim as he looked down at him. "That girl won't get very far,"

"I swear if you lay a finger on her!" Tim shouted in anger as he tried to get up.

Vrak kicked Tim in the side causing him to roll over in pain.

"Basco is already after her," Vrak told Tyson and Tim. "I can't control what he will do to her,"

"Basco is back too?" Tim said in disbelief.

"Yes, and so are my brother and father," Vrak told Tim. "This world will belong to us momentarily,"

A sword instantly appeared in Vrak's hand as he raised his arm into the air.

"It's a shame you two won't be around to witness it," Vrak said as he started chuckling.

A blast flew from across the street and struck the sword in Vrak's hand. The sword flew across the yard and landed in the grass.

"Who did that?" Vrak said in confusion as he turned around.

Nathan and Sam ran up in front of Vrak morphed and ready for battle.

"That's enough out of you freak," Nathan said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Those are friends of yours I assume?" Tim asked Tyson.

"Yeah," Tyson said as he leaned up.

"Damn, I didn't expect back up this soon," Vrak said in frustration.

Wings appeared on Vrak's back and let loose a flash of light temporarily blinding the Rangers. The light quickly faded and revealed that Vrak escaped.

"He got away!" Sam said to Nathan.

"It's alright, we'll get him another time," Nathan told Sam.

Tim and Tyson got back to their feet as Sam and Nathan walked over to them.

"So, who are you guys?" Tim asked the Dino Charge Rangers as he demorphed.

"Sorry, but we can't answer that," Tyson said to Tim.

"What, are you like freaky looking aliens under that helmet or something?" Tim asked Tyson.

"No, we have our reasons though," Nathan told Tim.

"I think you should go help your friend anyway," Sam told Tim.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot about that!" Tim said as he began running away in a hurry. "Thanks for the help by the way!"

Tim ran off down the road to rescue Kenzie. Tyson turned around and looked at the destroyed house.

"Guys, I think this is the start of what we came here for," Tyson said to the others.

Out in the park, Alan, Landon and Eli were walking down a path near the pond at the center of the park. The three Rangers came up to a bench and stopped to take a break. Kids in the background could be heard playing and caught Eli's attention.

"Odd, everything seems so peaceful right now," Eli said as he saw the kids playing soccer together.

"Is it possible Keeper made a mistake?" Landon wondered.

Alan pulled out his Dinocom and brought up a radar on the screen.

"Everything seems to be clear around here," Alan told Eli and Landon. "There's no sign of aliens,"

"Do you even know aliens are involved with this?" Eli asked Alan. "It could be robots for all we know,"

Eli looked back over at the kids and saw a man talking to them.

"Hey, that looks like my dad," Eli said as he rose from the bench.

"Eli, you can't go over there!" Alan said as Eli began walking away.

All of a sudden, an explosion occurred out in the distance. Landon looked out towards the city and saw smoke rising into the air.

"Hey, that might be what we're looking for," Landon said to Alan and Eli.

"Let's get over there before something else happens," Alan said as the three Rangers took off running towards the city.

In the city, Basco was standing in the middle of the street in his monster form firing blasts at a nearby building. Inside the building, Kenzie was hiding behind a counter huddled up in fear.

"Come on out lady," Basco said as he fired another blast at the building.

The building began rumbling causing Kenzie to scream. A group of X-Borgs ran up beside Basco as he stopped attacking the building.

"Go drag her out," Basco told the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs began walking towards the doorway with their weapons in hand. Kenzie peeked over the counter and saw the X-Borgs making their way inside.

"Oh crap," Kenzie said quietly to herself.

"Attacking loved ones," Basco said to himself. "It's sure to bring them out of hiding,"

Basco looked over and saw a blast flying towards him. Basco quickly jumped back and evaded the blast.

"Who's there?" Basco asked the person who attacked him.

Alan ran out from behind a car and fired another blast at Basco. Basco blocked the blast with his sword and sent it flying towards a building. The blast hit the building and caused debris to begin falling.

"Whatever you're up to is coming to an end right now," Alan said to Basco as Eli and Landon ran up next to him.

"What's this?" Basco said in confusion. "Another team of Rangers,"

Landon looked over at the nearby building and saw the X-Borgs looking around inside.

"Hey, those things are after something in there!" Landon said to Alan and Eli.

"You go make sure they don't get what they came for," Eli told Landon.

"Right," Landon said as he took off running towards the building.

Basco quickly fired a blast at Landon and hit the ground in front of Landon causing him to come to a halt.

"You will not interfere with my plans," Basco said to Landon.

"Hey, we're the ones you should be paying attention to!" Eli shouted as he ran at Basco with his Dino Saber in hand.

Basco blocked Eli's saber and shoved him aside. Eli jumped back to his feet and lunged at Basco.

"Where did you three come from?" Basco asked Eli as he caught Eli's saber with his hand.

"That's none of your business," Eli said as he punched Basco with his other hand.

Basco let go of Eli's saber and stepped back away from him.

"Ankylo Blast!" Alan shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Basco from his morpher.

Basco spun into the air and evaded the blast.

"Your aim is off!" Basco shouted as he fired a blast down at Alan.

The blast hit the ground around Alan causing Alan to flinch. Basco landed on the ground in front of Alan and struck him with his sword. Alan was knocked away by the attack and was sent crashing into a wall.

"Something doesn't seem right about you," Basco said to the Dino Charge Rangers. "It's like you're not using your powers to their full potential,"

"Trust me, you don't want us to do that," Eli said as he chuckled.

Inside of the building Landon grabbed one of the X-Borgs and slung them into a shelf beside him. The other X-Borgs looked over and saw Landon in the building with them. An X-Borg ran at Landon and swung his weapon at him. The weapon bounced off of Landon's head causing the X-Borg to drop it.

"Those weapons aren't cracking my skull," Landon said as he head-butted the X-Borg.

The X-Borg crashed into another shelf on the other side of the room and fell to the ground.

"Come on, you guys are holding back aren't you?" Landon said to the X-Borgs as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

The X-Borgs began running towards Landon as Landon inserted a Dino Charger into his saber.

"Pachy Slash!" Landon shouted as he swung his sword and sent an energy wave through the room and defeated the X-Borgs.

Kenzie peeked over the counter and saw Landon standing in the middle of the room.

"A new Power Ranger?" Kenzie said in confusion.

Landon looked over and saw Kenzie peeking over the counter.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked Kenzie.

"What's going on out there?" Kenzie asked Landon.

"I'm not sure, but my friends and I are here to fix it," Landon told Kenzie.

Outside, Basco blocked both Eli and Alan's sabers and quickly knocked them out of their hands.

"Go all out already!" Basco shouted as he struck the two Rangers with his sword.

Eli and Alan fell to the ground in pain as Basco stood above them.

"Stay in here," Landon said to Kenzie as he began heading towards the door.

As Landon walked outside blasts began hitting Basco from the sky. Basco looked up in the sky and saw the Silver Space Ranger fly by on his Galaxy Glider.

"I guess Vrak couldn't keep you away," Basco said as the Silver Space Ranger landed in front of him.

The Silver Space Ranger transformed into the Legends Force Silver Ranger in front of Basco.

"Where is she?" Tim asked Basco.

"Don't worry, these newbies kept her safe from me," Basco said as he pointed over at Alan and Eli.

Tim looked over and saw the two Rangers lying on the ground.

"There are more of them?" Tim said in confusion.

"Oh, so you've seen some of them already?" Basco asked Tim.

"I'm going to change the subject," Tim told Basco. "How are you alive?"

Basco began chuckling.

"That doesn't matter," Basco said to Tim. "I'm more surprised that I haven't killed you yet,"

Basco swung his sword at Tim as Tim flipped back away from Basco.

"Whoa, who's this Ranger?" Landon wondered as he watched Tim pull out his Legendary Silver Spear.

Tim blocked Basco's sword with his spear and took off running down the street along with Basco.

"Guys!" Landon shouted as he ran over to Alan and Eli.

"Man, that dude is hotheaded," Eli said as Landon helped him up.

Alan rose to his feet and saw Kenzie walk out of the building with a look of concern on her face.

"Who's that?" Alan asked Landon.

Eli looked over at Kenzie and gasped.

"Guys, that's Tyson's mom," Eli whispered to Alan and Landon.

"Why would they be after her then?" Alan wondered.

"Yeah, that pirate guy didn't know a thing about us, so we're obviously not the targets," Eli said to Alan and Landon.

"Maybe he's after that Silver Ranger's team," Landon told them.

"Rangers," Kenzie said to the three Rangers as she walked up to them.

"What is it ma'am?" Alan asked Kenzie.

"You need to go help that Silver Ranger that just ran off with Basco," Kenzie told them.

"He's apparently very important to you," Eli said to Kenzie.

"Yes, he is," Kenzie said as she nodded. "Basco is going after friends and loved ones of the Legends Force Rangers,"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't harm anyone else," Landon told Kenzie.

"You just go somewhere safe," Alan told Kenzie.

Kenzie began walking away and left the three Rangers in the middle of the street.

"I heard that Basco guy say another name," Landon told the others.

"Yeah, Vrak," Alan said to Landon. "He was a royal alien who threatened Earth a few times,"

"So this Basco guy is working with another alien?" Eli asked Alan.

"I'm not sure, but we should contact the others before we go after Basco and that Silver Ranger," Alan told Eli and Landon.

"We'll do that on the way," Landon said as he began walking away.

Alan and Eli began following Landon and started heading up the street in the same direction Basco and Tim ran off to.

On top of a skyscraper was Vekar with two Bruisers by his side. Vekar began laughing as he looked down at the ground where Basco and Tim were battling. Vrak walked up and stood beside Vekar and began watching the battle with him.

"I thought you were off doing something?" Vekar asked Vrak.

"Don't worry, I've already done my part," Vrak told Vekar. "However, there might be a slight problem,"

"Oh, what's that then?" Vekar asked Vrak.

"A couple of Rangers I've never seen before butted in when I was handling the Silver Ranger earlier," Vrak told Vekar. "We must be cautious until father and grandfather make their move,"

"Other Rangers?" Vekar said in confusion.

"Well, you enjoy watching this fight," Vrak said to Vekar as he began walking away. "I need to start getting those other Rangers out of hiding,"

"Good luck," Vekar said as he snickered.

Vekar looked up in the sky and saw the Sky Ship flying towards the outside of the city.

"No, it's too soon for him to be here!" Vekar said as he stomped his foot.

Somewhere else in the city, Tyler, Kyle and Heather were walking out of the mall as the Sky Ship began flying over the mall. Kyle walked out onto the parking lot and noticed the Sky Ship in the sky.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Kyle asked Tyler and Tyler and Heather walked over.

Tyler looked up in the sky and saw the Sky Ship.

"Guys, look what's been going on since we went inside," Heather said as she showed a video on her phone to the guys.

Tyler and Kyle looked down at Heather's phone and saw a video of X-Borgs walking down a street firing blasts at everyone in their way.

"That has to be an old video," Kyle said to the others.

"It's not," Tyler said as he turned away.

"People of Earth!" A voice shouted loudly through the city.

Tyler, Kyle and Heather looked up in the sky and saw a hologram of Emperor Mavro in the sky.

"Dude, this can't be happening!" Kyle said in horror. "We wiped that guy out a couple of months ago,"

"Something is seriously wrong," Tyler said as he stared up at Mavro's hologram in the sky.

"The Armada is back for one final battle," Mavro said to everyone down below. "This battle is one we cannot lose,"

People began walking outside and stared up into the sky.

"Not only have I returned, but my sons have as well," Mavro told everyone.

"This has to be a nightmare," Heather said in horror.

"This city will burn to the ground from our forces," Mavro said to everyone. "However, there is one thing that can be done to make things less painful,"

Kyle looked over and saw X-Borgs beginning to march into the parking lot.

"Bring me the Power Rangers that defeated me once before," Mavro told the people in the city. "Once I have them, I will execute them all before your very eyes,"

"Guys, we've got company," Kyle said to Tyler and Heather.

"If those things spot us, everyone around here will be in danger," Heather told Tyler.

"Then we'll try and get out of here before they spot us," Tyler said as he began walking away.

Kyle and Heather began following Tyler down the parking lot as the X-Borgs came up to the front of the mall. The X-Borgs started searching through the crowd of people for the Rangers.

"Don't look back," Tyler said to the others as they kept walking.

"Where do we go?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"We need to get to the Sky Ship and see who's flying it," Tyler told Kyle.

"It's probably just Icarus," Heather said to Tyler.

"That doesn't matter," Tyler said to Heather. "He can still help us out,"

Outside of the Youth Center, Tracey, Alex and Dante were looking up at the sky at Mavro's hologram as his speech continued. Dante looked over at Tracey and Alex with a look of concern on his face.

"So what do we do?" Dante asked them.

"We keep the Rangers from this time safe," Alex told Dante as a group of X-Borgs suddenly walked up.

Vrak walked through the crowd of X-Borgs with his sword in hand staring at the people in front of the Youth Center.

"This guy looks serious," Tracey quietly said to Alex and Dante.

"I know at least one of you has a little secret you're keeping from everyone," Vrak said to the people.

David backed off to the back of the crowd to hide from Vrak.

"Wait, it might be three of you," Vrak said as he began walking towards the crowd.

"Guys, I think he knows about us," Dante said nervously to Tracey and Alex.

"And if someone doesn't start talking," Vrak said as his sword began glowing.

Vrak fired a blast from his sword and incinerated a car down the street.

"People are going to start dying," Vrak said as his eyes started glowing.

"What do we do?" Dante whispered to the others.

"Stay quiet," Alex told Dante.

Back in 2041, the Talon Ranger was standing outside of the crashed ship looking up at the wormhole. Heckyl walked outside and noticed Talon Ranger focusing on something.

"What're you staring at?" Heckyl asked Talon Ranger.

"There's a wormhole in the sky," Talon Ranger told Heckyl.

Heckyl looked up in the sky and saw the wormhole.

"Where did that come from?" Heckyl said in confusion.

"I saw the Rangers go through it this morning," Talon Ranger told Heckyl.

"Then I want you to go see what they're up to," Heckyl said to Talon Ranger.

"How do I get up there then?" Talon Ranger asked Heckyl.

Heckyl looked over and saw Singe's ship sitting on the ground.

"I'm sure Singe wouldn't care if you borrowed his ship," Heckyl said as he smirked.

A few minutes later, Singe walked outside and saw his ship take off into the sky.

"What is the meaning of this?" Singe asked Heckyl.

"Oh, Talon Ranger just wanted to borrow your ship for the day," Heckyl told Singe as he headed back inside.

"I didn't give him permission for that!" Singe said in frustration.

"I did," Heckyl said as he pressed a button on the wall.

The door shut in Singe's face leaving him outside. Singe screamed in frustration as the doors reopened. Singe stormed inside angrily and closed the door behind him. Up in the sky the Talon Ranger flew into the wormhole and began travelling through time.

"Here I come Power Rangers," Talon Ranger said as he saw a bright light up ahead.


	30. Chapter 30(Legends Force Crossover)

Chapter 30: Thanatos' Terror

Out in the middle of the city, Basco and Tim were still fighting each other as Vekar watched from above. Vekar looked over the edge and saw Basco striking Tim repeatedly with his sword. Vekar began laughing maniacally as Basco continued beating on Tim.

"This is too good to miss out on," Vekar said as he continued watching.

"You sure have gotten rusty since I last battled you and your friends," Basco said as he picked up Tim off the ground.

Basco hurled Tim and sent him crashing through a window of a nearby store.

"I'm not going to kill you, don't worry," Basco said as he made his way over to Tim.

Basco picked Tim up again by the collar.

"That's being saved for the people of this planet to see," Basco told Tim.

"Even if you take me in, the others will save me," Tim told Basco.

Basco began snickering.

"Oh, that's only if they escape in time before Vekar and Vrak catch them," Basco said to Tim. "And if they keep running and hiding, people will start dying,"

Basco tossed Tim out into the street causing Tim to demorph.

"I'm going to kindly ask you for your morpher and your Ranger Keys," Basco said as he pointed his sword at Tim.

"Someone will stop you freaks," Tim told Basco.

"That's what they all say," Basco said as he kicked across the face.

Tim fainted from the kick and was lying in the middle of the street unconscious. Basco reached into Tim's pocket and pulled out his morpher and Legends Force Silver Ranger Key.

"Where are the other keys?" Basco wondered as he reached into another pocket.

Basco screamed in anger as Vekar watched from above.

"That's one Ranger down," Vekar said as he walked away from the edge of the building.

Basco picked up Tim and put him over his shoulder.

"I'll worry about the keys later," Basco said as he carried Tim down the street.

Alan, Eli and Landon suddenly ran up and saw Basco carrying Tim away.

"Stop right there!" Eli shouted as he fired a blast at Basco from his morpher.

Basco looked over his shoulder and saw the blast flying towards him.

"You punks again," Basco said in annoyance.

Suddenly, the Talon Ranger jumped out in front of Basco and deflected the blast with the armor on his forearm.

"Oh, and who are you?" Basco asked Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger ignored Basco and pulled out his morpher.

"What is Talon Ranger doing here?" Landon said in confusion.

"He must've followed us into the wormhole," Alan told Landon.

Talon Ranger began firing blasts at the Rangers as Basco began backing away from him.

"Stay out of this!" Eli shouted as he began blocking the blasts being fired at him with his saber.

"I'll get him!" Landon shouted as he took off running towards Talon Ranger.

"This should be fun," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his weapon.

Talon Ranger changed his weapon into a different mode resembling a boomerang.

"Talon Buster!" Talon Ranger shouted as he hurled his weapon at Landon.

The Talon Buster struck Landon and quickly went flying towards Eli and Alan. The weapon struck Eli and Alan and knocked them to the ground along with Landon. The weapon returned to Talon Ranger as the three Rangers were laid out on the ground. Talon Ranger looked over his shoulder and saw Basco walking away.

"You three stay down," Talon Ranger told the Rangers as he began walking away. "I have something to discuss with that pirate,"

Eli looked up and saw Talon Ranger walking away.

"Damn it," Eli said as he punched the ground. "I can't believe the Talon Ranger is involved with this now,"

Down the road from the mall, Tyler, Heather and Kyle were hiding behind delivery truck as a group of X-Borgs marched down the street. Kyle peeked around the truck and saw the X-Borgs walk by the truck.

"So, what's the plan?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I need to get to my house and get my morpher," Tyler told Kyle. "Then we can go check out the sky ship,"

Tyler looked over and saw Heather sitting on the ground with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I thought we were done with this?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I did too," Tyler told Heather as he sat down beside her. "No one saw this coming,"

"Tyler, Eddie was in the park coaching a couple of kids," Kyle told Tyler.

"He's going to need some help," Tyler said to Kyle. "Same for Lyra,"

"I'll swing by my house and grab my morpher first," Kyle said to Tyler. "Then I'll go make sure Eddie is alright,"

"Be careful out there," Heather said to Kyle as Kyle walked away.

"Okay, let's get going," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Heather took Tyler's hand and was helped to her feet. The two of them ran off down the street and headed off for Tyler's house.

Tyson, Sam and Nathan were walking down the street heading back to the others. Tyson fell back as Sam and Nathan continued walking on ahead. Sam came to a halt and looked back at Tyson.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Sam asked Tyson.

"Yeah," Tyson said as he walked by Sam.

Suddenly, the Rangers Dinocoms began going off. Nathan pulled out his Dinocom and answered the call.

"Nathan, where are you guys?" Alan asked Nathan as he appeared on the screen.

"We're heading back into the city to find you guys," Nathan told Alan.

"Be very careful, there's some kind of robots walking around the streets causing chaos," Landon said as he walked up beside Alan.

"Yeah we know," Nathan told Landon. "We saw Tyson's dad fighting some of those things,"

"Speaking of him," Alan said as he sighed.

Tyson quietly walked over to Nathan and looked at the Dinocom.

"He was captured by some kind of space pirate," Alan told Nathan.

Tyson's eyes widened in horror as he backed away from Nathan.

"He got away with Tyson's father because of some interference too," Landon said to Nathan.

"The Talon Ranger somehow followed us into the past," Alan said to Nathan.

"Great, things just had to get worse," Nathan said as he sighed.

Sam looked over and saw that Tyson was gone.

"Tyson?" Sam said in confusion.

Nathan looked up and saw Sam looking around in confusion.

"Where did Tyson go?" Nathan asked Sam.

"I don't know, he just disappeared," Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked Nathan.

"Hey, we need to go for now," Nathan told Alan. "Tyson has run off by himself,"

"Alright, contact us if you need any help," Alan said to Nathan.

Nathan put his Dinocom away and ran off down the street with Sam.

Aboard his father's ship, Mavro was watching a video of three of the Dino Charge Rangers helping Tim against Vrak. Mavro groaned in annoyance as he turned away from the screen. Thanatos walked into the room and saw that Mavro was annoyed by something.

"What is it my son?" Thanatos asked Mavro.

"There are more of them!" Mavro shouted in frustration.

Thanatos walked over to the screen and continued playing the video.

"Hmm, time travelers," Thanatos said as he watched the video.

"What?" Mavro said in confusion.

"Those Rangers aren't from this time," Thanatos told Mavro. "They're from the future,"

"How do you know this?" Mavro asked his father.

"I can see a time traveler from a mile away," Thanatos told Mavro.

"Then why are they here?" Mavro wondered.

"They were probably warned about our invasion," Thanatos told Mavro.

"So, what do we do with them?" Mavro asked his father.

"The same thing you're doing with the ones who gave you trouble," Thanatos told Mavro. "Execute them for the entire world to see,"

"Yes father," Mavro said as he bowed.

Outside of the Youth Center, Vrak walked up to Alex and stared into his eyes. Vrak began snickering and turned away from Alex.

"The determination in your eyes is amusing," Vrak said as he walked on to the next person.

Alex sighed in relief as Vrak continued inspecting other people.

"We should get out of here while we have a chance," Dante whispered to Alex.

"I don't think we have a chance right now," Tracey told Dante as another group of X-Borgs and Bruisers walked up from down the street. In the center of the group was Vekar who walked out of the group.

"Vrak, have you found anything yet?" Vekar asked his brother.

"No, but I know someone among these humans is hiding a secret," Vrak said as he looked back over at Tracey.

Vrak walked over to Tracey and stared into her eyes.

"You seem familiar," Vrak said to Tracey.

"Sorry, I've never met someone with a face as ugly as yours," Tracey said as she smirked.

Vrak groaned in annoyance and grabbed Tracey by the neck. People in the crowd began screaming in horror as Vrak lifted Tracey off the ground.

"Let go of her!" Dante shouted as he grabbed Vrak's arm.

Vekar grabbed Dante and pulled him away from Vrak.

"I think we found who you were searching for," Vekar said to Vrak.

"No, there was another one with them," Vrak said as he looked over.

Vrak gasped when he noticed Alex was gone.

"Where did he go?" Vrak said in confusion.

Dante stomped on Vekar's foot causing him to scream in pain.

"What're you doing you idiot?" Vrak asked his brother as he saw him hoping on one foot in pain.

Tracey's Energem began glowing on her necklace as Vrak was distracted. Tracey quickly kicked Vrak in the chest and broke free of his grip.

"X-Borgs, do not let them escape!" Vrak shouted as people began running away in horror.

Tracey and Dante ran into the crowd of people running away.

"Where did Alex go?" Tracey asked Dante.

"I don't know, but I guess he had something up his sleeve," Dante said to Tracey as they kept running along with the crowd.

Vrak screamed in anger as he walked over to his brother. Vrak shoved Vekar to the ground and continued walking away.

"I'm sorry!" Vekar shouted as he quickly rose to his feet.

Vekar ran after Vrak and left the Youth Center. Alex looked out from around a corner and saw that everyone escaped.

"How did they know about us?" Alex said in confusion.

Out in the park, Eddie was picking up soccer equipment off the field and placing them in a bag. Kyle ran up to the field on the pathway and saw Eddie putting the soccer balls away.

"Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he ran onto the field.

Eddie looked over in confusion and saw Kyle running towards him.

"What's up?" Eddie asked Kyle as he tied the bag shut.

"It's not good man," Kyle said as he breathed heavily.

"I figure that explosion from earlier is involved with this?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"I guess so, yeah," Kyle said as he nodded.

"Alright, where are the others?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Tyler and Heather are heading for Tyler's house; and Lyra was out looking for an apartment earlier," Kyle told Eddie.

"What about Tim?" Eddie asked Kyle as the two walked off the field.

"I haven't heard from him or Kenzie yet," Kyle told Eddie.

"Well, then I guess that's where we should head to first," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Okay, lead the way," Kyle said as Eddie walked by him.

"We're lucky I always kept my morpher in the car," Eddie said to Kyle. "That'll save us some time for sure,"

Kyle followed Eddie down the pathway and headed off to find Tim and Kenzie.

Inside of a dark cave outside of the city, Tim slowly opened his eyes and saw Basco standing across the room. Tim began struggling to make his way over to Basco but realized his was chained to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," Basco told Tim.

"Why are you doing this?" Tim asked Basco. "You shouldn't be here,"

"Trust me, I didn't want to do this either," Basco said to Tim. "I would've killed you already if I wasn't ordered to keep you alive,"

"How about you tell me why you're still alive," Tim said to Basco.

"I was reborn," Basco told Tim. "Mavro was gifted the power of reviving the dead from his father after being revived himself,"

"So there was still someone out there after all," Tim said to Basco.

"That's right, and he makes Mavro look like a joke," Basco said as he turned away from Tim. "Thanatos is the current leader of the United Alliance of Evil after all,"

"Thanatos?" Tim said in confusion.

"Does that name ring a bell to you?" Basco asked Tim.

"I've heard it before in school," Tim told Basco. "Thanatos was the personification of death in Greek mythology,"

"No wonder he's so frightening," Basco said as he chuckled.

Tim began struggling to free himself again as Basco stood by and watched.

"You're not going to break those chains," Basco said to Tim.

"I want you to tell me one thing," Tim said as he stopped struggling.

"What's that?" Basco asked Tim.

"Where's Kenzie?" Tim asked Basco.

"Oh, you mean that girl I was chasing?" Basco asked Tim. "She luckily escaped,"

"Thank goodness," Tim said in relief.

"Had those dinosaur Rangers not got in the way, she would be lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood," Basco told Tim.

Basco walked up to Tim as he pulled out his sword. Basco held his sword at Tim's throat as he began snickering.

"Who are those Rangers anyway?" Basco asked Tim.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you," Tim told Basco. "I've never seen them before,"

"You're lying," Basco said as he pressed his sword against Tim's neck.

"No, I'm serious," Tim told Basco.

Basco groaned in frustration as he pressed his sword harder against Tim's throat.

"He's not lying," Someone said to Basco from the tunnel in the background.

Talon Ranger walked into the room as Basco lowered his sword.

"Oh, it's you," Basco said as he turned towards Talon Ranger. "The one who assisted me earlier,"

"Those Rangers you're asking him about aren't from this time," Talon Ranger told Basco. "Like me, they're from the year 2041,"

"Then why the hell are they here?" Basco asked Talon Ranger.

"There was a wormhole in the sky in our time," Talon Ranger told Basco. "Someone obviously wanted them to come to the past,"

"How do I know you don't work with them?" Basco asked Talon Ranger. "Your appearance is very similar to theirs,"

"Don't worry, my powers are completely different," Talon Ranger said as he chuckled. "Mine are pure evil and filled with darkness and hate,"

"So you're an evil Power Ranger," Tim said to Talon Ranger.

"Shut up," Basco said to Tim as he looked over his shoulder.

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard coming from Basco's coat. Basco reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that was beeping.

"What is it?" Basco said into the device.

"Where are you with that Silver Ranger?" Mavro asked Basco.

"I'm in the caves we were in earlier," Basco told Mavro.

"Alright, I will send some of my father's royal guards to come and pick up that Ranger in a moment," Mavro told Basco. "But now I need you to go after someone else,"

"Oh, and who is that?" Basco asked Mavro.

"The Red Ranger and the Pink Ranger were spotted in the city," Mavro told Basco. "I will send the coordinates to you,"

Basco turned towards Tim as Mavro hung up.

"Did you hear that?" Basco asked Tim. "It's time for revenge on that Red Ranger after what he did to me,"

"Trust me Basco, Tyler will do the same thing he did to you a couple of months ago," Tim told Basco.

"Wrong!" Basco shouted at Tim. "This time, I have backup,"

Basco looked over at Talon Ranger and began smirking.

"If you assist me with this mission, I will make sure those dinosaur Power Rangers won't return to their present," Basco said to Talon Ranger as he held his hand out.

"Fine, I will help you," Talon Ranger said as he shook Basco's hand. "But I want to be the one who ends their lives,"

"That's fine," Basco said to Talon Ranger.

Basco and Talon Ranger walked out of the room and left Tim hanging on the wall in the cave. Tim looked down and screamed in anger.

"There's no way to warn the others," Tim said to himself.

Tim suddenly looked up and gasped.

"Kenzie!" Tim said as his eyes widened. "She needs to warn someone before anything bad happens!"

Out in the city, Kenzie was hiding in an alley from the Armada troops that were scoping out the area. Kenzie peeked out of the alley and saw a pair of Bruisers walking towards the alley. Kenzie hid behind a dumpster and watched the Bruisers walk by the alley.

"That was too close," Kenzie said in relief.

Kenzie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Come on, one of you better get this message," Kenzie said as she typed a message on her phone.

As Kenzie continued typing the message an X-Borg looked down the alley and saw a faint light coming from behind the dumpster. The X-Borg slowly began approaching the dumpster with his weapon ready. The X-Borg jumped out in front of Kenzie and aimed his weapon at her.

"Oh crud," Kenzie said as she sent the message.

Kenzie quickly jumped to her feet and took off running deeper into the alley with the X-Borg chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kenzie shouted as she dumped a garbage can over in the middle of the alley.

Kenzie ran around a corner as the X-Borg tripped on the garbage can. The X-Borg began punching the ground in frustration as Kenzie escaped.

Somewhere else in the city, Tracey and Dante were walking down an empty street searching for Alex. Tracey and Dante came up to a four way stop and began looking around in confusion.

"Geez, where did he go?" Dante said in confusion as he looked down the road.

"I have no idea," Tracey said as she sighed. "We were supposed to stick together,"

"I'm sure he had a reason," Dante said as he walked over to a car parked in the middle of the road.

Dante sat down on the hood of the car as Tracey continued looking around.

"Have you tried contacting him on the Dinocom yet?" Tracey asked Dante.

"Yep and all I got was a bunch of static," Dante told Tracey. "It's like something is blocking our signal,"

"That's not good," Tracey said with a worrisome look on her face.

Dante lied back on the hood of the car and sighed in relief as he looked up at the blue sky.

"I miss the future," Dante said to himself.

"What about Leah?" Tracey asked Dante.

"Oh yeah, her too," Dante said as he chuckled.

Tracey rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked over to a bench and sat down. Dante pulled out his Dinocom and turned it on.

"Is anyone there?" Dante asked the device.

A static noise came back after Dante moved it away from his mouth.

"Alan?" Dante said into the Dincom. "Anyone?"

The Dinocom continued giving off a static noise. Dante groaned in boredom as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. The street was slowly consumed by a shadow as Dante and Tracey weren't paying attention.

"Tracey, are you standing above me?" Dante said in confusion. "You're blocking the sun,"

"I'm over here?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked over at Dante.

Tracey looked up in the sky and saw a ship floating above the skyscrapers.

"Dante, you need to get up!" Tracey said in horror.

X-Borgs began falling from the ship as Dante hopped off the car. The X-Borgs began landing in the street around Tracey and Dante.

"Oh crap," Dante said in horror.

Two Bruisers suddenly landed on the ground and turned their attention towards Dante.

"How did they find us?" Dante asked Tracey.

"They must have picked up a signal when you were using your Dinocom," Tracey told Dante.

"I'm an idiot!" Dante said as one of the Bruisers began walking towards him.

Tracey pulled out her morpher and began firing it at the Bruiser. The Bruiser blocked the blasts with his large arm and turned towards Tracey.

"Yeah ugly, come get me!" Tracey shouted at the Bruiser.

The two Bruisers began walking towards Tracey and aimed their hands at her as blasts began charging in them. Tracey pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into her morpher.

"Plesio Charger, engage!" The morpher cried as the Bruisers prepared to attack.

"Energize!" Tracey shouted as she spun the barrel on her morpher.

The Bruisers fired the blasts at Tracey as Dante stood by and watched.

"Unleash the Power!" Tracey shouted as she fired a blast out her morpher towards the blasts that were fired at her.

The Plesio blast destroyed the blasts that were fired and flew back to Tracey. The blast hit Tracey and caused her to morph.

"Alright, let's show these rust buckets what we're made of!" Dante shouted as he kicked an X-Borg aside.

Dante pulled out his morpher and began firing it at the X-Borgs approaching him.

"Dante, just morph already!" Tracey shouted at Dante as she swung her saber at one of the Bruisers.

"Gotcha!" Dante said as he inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

Dante quickly spun the barrel on his morpher and fired the blast at an X-Borg. The blast hit the X-Borg and sent it crashing into a car. The blast then flew back and caused Dante to morph.

"Para Blast!" Dante shouted as he started firing multiple blasts at the X-Borgs filling the street.

The X-Borgs began falling to the ground one after another as Dante continued hitting them with blasts from his morpher.

"Man, they're like roaches!" Dante shouted as he continued firing.

"Don't hold back!" Tracey yelled at Dante as she blocked a Bruiser's arm with her saber.

"They're swarming me!" Dante shouted as he began struggling to keep the X-Borgs back.

"Keep going!" Tracey shouted at Dante as she jumped back and dodged the other Bruiser's arm.

"Tracey!" Dante shouted as the X-Borgs began grabbing him.

"Hang on!" Tracey shouted as she began running towards Dante.

The two Bruisers grabbed Tracey and tossed her to the ground.

"Ugh, you two won't back down!" Tracey said in anger as she rose back to her feet.

Tracey swung her saber at the Bruisers. One of the Bruisers grabbed the saber and pulled it away from Tracey.

"That's not good," Tracey said as she began backing away from the Bruisers.

As one of the Bruisers reached for Tracey, multiple blasts began hitting the two Bruisers. Tracey looked over and saw something in the crowd of X-Borgs. The Blue and Green Legends Force Rangers began battling the X-Borgs in the street.

"About time someone stepped in," Tracey said as she picked her saber up off the ground.

Tracey leapt over a car and ran into the crowd of X-Borgs and began helping the other Rangers.

"Hey cool, a Purple Ranger!" Kyle said as he shot an X-Borg away from Tracey with his blaster.

"Now's not the time for lollygagging," Eddie told Kyle as he struck an X-Borg with his saber.

Eddie handed his blaster to Kyle and took Kyle's saber from him.

"Hey, I was going to use that!" Kyle said to Eddie as Eddie ran off fighting with the two sabers.

Kyle sighed and began firing the two blasters at X-Borgs around him.

"Hold on Dante," Tracey said to herself as she inserted a Plesio Charger into her Dino Saber.

Tracey's saber began glowing with purple energy as she ran towards the X-Borgs holding Dante down.

"Plesio Slash!" Tracey shouted as she ran up to the X-Borgs and began striking them away from Dante.

Dante rose to his feet and looked over at the two Legends Force Rangers battling the X-Borgs.

"Who are those guys?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Rangers from this time I assume," Tracey said to Dante.

"I'm just glad they're on our side," Dante said as he saw an X-Borg walking towards them.

Dante quickly fired a blast at the X-Borg and instantly destroyed it.

"Those guys might need some help," Dante told Tracey as he began walking towards Eddie and Kyle.

Eddie inserted two Blue Ranger Keys into his sabers and caused his sabers to begin glowing.

"Legendary Saber, Final Strike!" Eddie shouted as he began swinging his two sabers around vigorously.

Dante stood back in amazement as blue energy slashes tore through the horde of X-Borgs.

"Whoa, these guys are going all out!" Dante said in amazement.

"Legendary Blaster, Final Strike!" Kyle shouted as he inserted two Green Ranger Keys into his blasters.

Kyle leapt into the air while spinning and began firing a barrage of blasts down at the ground. The blasts hit X-Borgs one after another and were easily destroying the X-Borgs. Kyle landed back on the ground and began twirling one of the blasters in his right hand.

"I'm the fastest darn shooter in this town," Kyle said as he tossed one of the blasters back to Eddie.

Eddie caught the blaster and tossed one of the sabers back to Kyle. Tracey and Dante looked around at the destroyed X-Borgs lying on the ground all over the road.

"I've never seen you guys before," Kyle said as he sat his saber against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't remember having any Ranger Keys resembling them," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Ranger Keys?" Dante said in confusion.

"Yeah, they look like this," Kyle said as he revealed his Legends Force Green Ranger Key to Dante. "We have one for pretty much every Power Ranger that has existed,"

"Wicked!" Dante said in amazement.

"Why are you two here?" Eddie asked Tracey and Dante.

"A friend of ours sent us here," Tracey told Eddie. "The other Rangers on our team are also in the city,"

"Yeah, we split into three groups to find what the reason was for coming here," Dante told Eddie and Kyle.

"I guess the Armada being back was the reason you were sent here," Eddie said to Dante and Tracey.

"I guess so," Tracey said as she nodded.

"Oh, we need to find our friend!" Dante said to Tracey.

"Ugh, I almost forgot about him," Tracey said as she groaned.

"Who are you looking for?" Kyle asked Tracey.

"One of our other Rangers on our team," Tracey told Kyle. "He ran off after our first encounter with these things,"

"Yeah and there was this one other guy who looked like he was in charge," Dante told Kyle and Eddie.

"Could it be Mavro?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Can you guys describe this guy?" Kyle asked Dante and Tracey.

"Yeah, his body was mostly black, but with blue markings," Tracey told Kyle.

"It kind of looked like he had feathers for eyebrows too," Dante said to Kyle and Eddie.

"Vrak, but that's impossible," Eddie said in disbelief.

"Oh, he's back, and so is Vekar," Kyle told Eddie.

"Great, just what we needed," Eddie said as he walked over to a car.

Kyle demorphed in front of Tracey and Dante and revealed his identity. Tracey's eyes widened as she noticed it was Nathan's father. Eddie also demorphed and revealed himself and surprised Dante.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Kyle asked Tracey and Dante.

"No, nothing at all," Dante said nervously.

Kyle's cellphone suddenly began going off in his pocket.

"Hey, about time I got a signal," Kyle said as he pulled his phone out.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"It's a message from Kenzie," Kyle told Eddie.

"Oh no, that can't be good," Eddie said with a worried look on his face.

"She needs some help," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"She's over near Thirty Fifth Street," Kyle told Eddie.

"Do you guys need our help?" Dante asked them.

"Are you sure about that?" Eddie asked Dante. "Shouldn't you be searching for your friend?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tracey said to Eddie as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

Kyle watched Tracey activate the Dino Charger and throw it down the road. The two halves of the Dino Cycle appeared and quickly combined and transformed into the Dino Cycle.

"Whoa!" Kyle said in amazement.

"You two just lead the way," Tracey said as she got on her Dino Cycle.

Dante summoned his Dino Cycle and quickly got on it.

"Alright, just make sure you stop to help anyone in need of assistance," Eddie told Tracey and Dante as he and Kyle walked over to his car.

Eddie and Kyle quickly got into the car and drove off down the road with Tracey and Kyle following behind them.

Back on Thanatos' ship, Mavro was watching a video of the Blue and Green Legends Force Rangers helping the Purple and Black Dino Charge Rangers. Mavro slammed his fist down on the table in anger as he watched the X-Borgs fall easily to the Rangers.

"Those damn Rangers are beginning to work together now," Mavro said angrily. "We can't let them stop us,"

Mavro changed the feed over to another area and saw Alex sneaking down a street by himself.

"What's this?" Mavro said as Alex caught his attention.

Alex hid behind a car as a group of X-Borgs walked by. Mavro looked closely at Alex and saw the Red Energem hanging on his necklace. Vrak walked into the room and saw his father watching a video. Vrak walked up to his father and saw Alex on the screen.

"That boy, I saw him earlier," Vrak said to his father.

"Really?" Mavro asked Vrak.

"Yes, he and two others somehow escaped," Vrak told his father.

"Then I want you to go after this boy and capture him," Mavro told Vrak. "I think he might be one of those Rangers from the future,"

"Yes sir," Vrak said as he bowed to his father.

Vrak left the room and left his father alone.

"Now, where did that sky ship crash earlier?" Mavro wondered as he began changing the feeds again.

Out in a neighborhood, Tyler and Heather came up to Tyler's house and went up to the front door. Tyler opened the door and let Heather go in first as he looked out at the street cautiously.

"Alright, let's grab my morpher and get out of here," Tyler told Heather as he began running up the stairs.

Heather ran up the stairs behind Tyler and quickly walked down the hallway at the top. The two came up to Tyler's room and walked inside.

"I forgot your parents are gone for the weekend," Heather said to Tyler as Tyler walked over to his dresser.

Tyler opened the drawer and saw his morpher and Ranger Key sitting in the dresser.

"Okay, I've got them," Tyler said to Heather as he grabbed his morpher and Ranger Key.

Tyler turned around and saw Heather looking at a picture hanging on the wall.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Heather as he walked up behind her and looked at the picture.

Tyler saw that it was a picture of him and Heather on a date.

"Why did those monsters have to return?" Heather asked Tyler. "I wanted a peaceful life after stopping the Armada the first time,"

"Heather, once we're done with these guys again, I promise we'll have peaceful lives for good," Tyler told Heather.

Heather turned around and hugged Tyler.

"You're certain of this?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Yeah, one hundred percent," Tyler told Heather.

Suddenly, the window in the room shattered as a blast flew through it. Tyler and Heather dropped to the floor as Heather screamed in horror.

"What was that?" Heather asked Tyler.

"They must've followed us," Tyler said as he got up off the floor.

Tyler walked over to the broken window and saw X-Borgs and Bruisers standing in the street facing his house.

"How many are there?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Four Bruisers and a horde of X-Borgs," Tyler told Heather as he peeked out the window.

"Come on out Tyler, we know you're in there!" Someone shouted at Tyler from the street below.

"I recognize that voice!" Heather said in horror.

"Basco," Tyler said as he clenched his fist.

"Just come on out and we'll make this a peaceful little discussion," Basco said to Tyler.

Tyler stepped away from the window and began walking towards the door.

"Are you really going out there?" Heather asked Tyler.

"I don't have a choice," Tyler said to Heather. "If I don't go out there, they'll come in after me,"

"I don't trust Basco," Heather said to Tyler. "If you go out there, it's not going to be peaceful at all,"

"Heather, I'll be fine," Tyler told Heather as he smirked. "But I want you to get out of here and head to your place,"

"What?" Heather said in disbelief. "I'm not leaving you here alone with them!"

"Just go before you get dragged into this too," Tyler told Heather as he walked out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" Heather shouted at Tyler.

"Go before things get bad here," Tyler said to Heather. "Please, I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you either," Heather said to Tyler.

"You're powerless in this fight right now," Tyler told Heather. "Leave this to me,"

"Don't do this," Heather said to Tyler.

Tyler didn't respond and walked down the hall. Heather stepped out of the room and looked down the hall and saw Tyler beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Good luck," Heather said as she stayed by the bedroom.

Tyler walked outside and saw Basco standing in front of a horde of X-Borgs and the four Bruisers.

"We don't have to do this again Basco," Tyler said to Basco.

"Oh I know, but I was ordered to," Basco said as he crossed his arms.

"You don't have to listen to Mavro," Tyler told Basco. "I thought you hated them?"

"Mavro gave me life once again," Basco told Tyler. "I had no choice but to assist him and his kids,"

Basco looked behind Tyler in confusion.

"Hey, where is that Pink Ranger?" Basco asked Tyler.

"She's already gone," Tyler said to Basco.

"You're lying," Basco said as he lowered his arms.

"You wanted me, not her," Tyler said to Basco. "Leave her out of this,"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Basco said as he chuckled. "Mavro wants all six of you,"

"Yeah I heard, but he's not going to get us all," Tyler told Basco.

"He already has the Silver Ranger," Basco said to Tyler.

"Mavro won't have him for long, that's a fact," Tyler said as he smirked.

Basco began laughing out loud.

"Oh, and who's going to rescue him?" Basco asked Tyler. "I would love to see one of you try and take him back from Mavro,"

"Once I'm done with you, I will take Mavro down just like last time," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Ah, so you want to fight I see," Basco said as he pulled out his sword and transformed into his monster form. "Then let's make this quick so I can turn you over to Mavro myself,"

Tyler flipped open his Ranger Key and quickly inserted it into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he transformed.

Tyler took off running towards Basco with his Legendary Saber in hand.

"Leave this to me," Basco said to the soldiers behind him as he began walking towards Tyler.

Tyler ran up to Basco and quickly swung his saber at him. Basco ducked down and avoided the saber.

"Let's see how rusty you've become!" Basco shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler jumped back and dodged the sword.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you," Tyler said as he tossed his saber into the air.

Basco ran up and swung his sword at Tyler again. Tyler ducked and avoided the sword and quickly punched Basco in the stomach. Basco stumbled back a few steps as Tyler caught his saber as it fell into his hand.

"A single punch won't stop me!" Basco shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

Basco began firing blasts at Tyler as Tyler ran across the yard dodging the blasts.

"Stay still!" Basco shouted in anger as he continued firing.

Tyler came to a halt and hit one of the blasts with his saber and sent it flying back at Basco. The blast struck Basco's hand and caused him to drop the blaster.

"Ugh, I'm getting very frustrated right now!" Basco shouted as he began walking towards Tyler.

Tyler took off running towards Basco as he pulled out his Legendary Blaster.

"Come get some!" Basco shouted as he prepared his sword.

"Not yet!" Tyler shouted as he leapt over Basco and landed behind him.

Tyler began firing a barrage of blasts from his blaster and struck the front line of the X-Borgs. Tyler quickly turned around and blocked Basco's sword with his saber.

"Who's rusty again?" Tyler asked Basco as the two's swords were locked together.

"Shut up!" Basco shouted angrily as he shoved Tyler away.

Basco swung his sword at Tyler once again. Tyler slid under the sword and got back behind Basco.

"Damn you!" Basco shouted as he swung his sword as he turned around.

Tyler flipped backwards and avoided the attack.

"I've had enough of this!" Basco shouted as he lowered his sword.

"He's giving up?" Heather said in confusion as she watched from Tyler's room.

Tyler looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Heather looking out the window.

"What is she doing?" Tyler said to himself. "I told her to leave,"

Basco looked up at the window and saw Heather staring outside.

"I know just what to do to beat you," Basco said to Tyler.

"No, I told you to leave her out of this!" Tyler shouted at Basco.

"Who said I was getting her involved?" Basco asked Tyler as he snapped his fingers.

The Talon Buster flew past Basco in its boomerang mode and went flying towards Heather in the window.

"Heather!" Tyler shouted in horror as he saw the weapon flying towards Heather.

"Goodbye Pink Ranger!" Basco shouted as he laughed evilly.

Heather screamed in horror as she saw the Talon Buster flying right at her.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Alex shouted as he leapt in front of the window and knocked the Talon Buster away with his weapon.

Alex landed on the ground next to Tyler as Basco stood motionless in astonishment.

"I don't know who invited you here, but you can come out of hiding now," Alex said to Talon Ranger.

The Talon Ranger stepped out of the crowd of X-Borgs and revealed himself.

"Hey, thanks for that," Tyler said to Alex.

"No problem," Alex said as he saluted Tyler.

"I knew you would show your face eventually," Talon Ranger said to Alex.

"What're you doing here Talon Ranger?" Alex asked Talon Ranger.

"I followed you brats into the past," Talon Ranger told Alex. "Let's just say it's a favor for Heckyl,"

"Heckyl?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I don't care where you dinosaur Rangers came from!" Basco shouted in anger. "I'm going to tear you apart Tyler!"

"Hey, how about we make this a tag team battle?" Tyler asked Alex.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Alex said as he powered down from Dino Steel Mode.

"That's fine with me," Talon Ranger said as his Talon Buster returned to him.

"Two Red Rangers versus Basco and this evil Ranger," Heather said to herself.

Basco and Talon Ranger took off running towards Tyler and Alex with their weapons ready to go.

"Let's show them what we Red Rangers can do!" Alex shouted as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

Alex took off running towards the enemies and left Tyler behind.

"Man, this guy is amped up!" Tyler said in amazement.

Alex ran up to Basco and Talon Ranger and blocked Talon Ranger's weapon with his saber. Basco swung his sword at Alex and missed as Alex jumped back from the two enemies. Tyler leapt over Alex's shoulders and began firing blasts at Basco and Talon Ranger from his blaster.

"Your cheap tricks can't beat us!" Basco shouted as he blocked the blasts with his sword.

Talon Ranger swung his Talon Buster at Tyler and was quickly knocked away as Alex kicked Talon Ranger aside.

"Heather, now's your chance to get out of here!" Tyler shouted to Heather.

Heather nodded and ran away from the window.

"Do not let her escape!" Basco shouted at the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Dino Stretch Charger!" Alex shouted as his saber stretched past Basco and Talon Ranger and began striking the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Nice work!" Tyler said to Alex as he blocked Basco's sword with his saber.

Tyler kicked Basco in the chest and knocked him away from him.

"Let's change things up a bit," Tyler said as he held his hand near his belt buckle.

A Ranger Key formed in front of the buckle. Tyler grabbed the Ranger Key and quickly flipped it open.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the key into his morpher.

"Don't let him do that!" Basco said to Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger went to strike Tyler with his Talon Buster but was shot away by Alex and his morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tyler shouted as he transformed into the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Whoa!" Alex said in amazement as Tyler ran past him.

"Tyranno Staff!" Tyler shouted as he struck Basco with his staff.

Basco fell to the ground and quickly rolled away from Tyler and Alex.

"Get up!" Talon Ranger shouted at Basco.

"Now it's my turn," Alex said as he pulled out the Dino Super Drive Charger.

Alex activated the Charger and caused the Dino Super Drive Saber to appear in his hand.

"Activate Dino Super Drive Mode!" Alex shouted as he inserted the Charger into the hilt of the sword.

Alex quickly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode as he Tyler transformed back into Legends Force Mode.

"Dino Super Drive Saber!" Alex shouted as he inserted five Dino Chargers into the Saber. "Final Strike!"

Alex pulled the trigger on the handle of the saber and fired a spiraling blast at Basco and the Talon Ranger. Basco quickly pulled Talon Ranger in front of him to take the attack.

"You son of a-!" Talon Ranger shouted as the blast hit him.

An explosion filled the front yard and blew Basco across the street.

"Damn it!" Basco shouted as he slowly rose up off the ground.

The smoke cleared and revealed Tyler and Alex as Alex powered down from Dino Super Drive Mode. Alex looked up ahead and saw that Talon Ranger was gone.

"Hey, where did that evil Ranger go?" Tyler asked Alex.

"I guess he hightailed back to the future," Alex said to Tyler.

"So you guys are from the future?" Tyler asked Alex.

"Yeah, me and my team came back to your time to help with this madness I guess," Alex told Tyler.

Tyler looked over and saw Heather step outside.

"Why didn't you leave like I told you to?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't just going to leave you here to die," Heather told Tyler.

Tyler groaned in annoyance as he demorphed.

"Let's just get to your house so you can get your morpher," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather looked over at Alex as Tyler walked by her.

"Thank you for helping us," Heather said to Alex.

"Don't mention it," Alex said to Heather.

"Where are you going now?" Tyler asked Alex.

"I guess I'm going to go find my team mates," Alex said to Tyler.

"We could always use you and your friends help," Heather told Alex.

"Don't worry, we'll help out if things get any worse," Alex said as he began walking away.

"Pretty cool seeing a Ranger from the future," Heather said to Tyler.

"Yeah, but I bet the timeline is all jacked up now," Tyler said as he and Heather began walking down the street.

In the city, Eddie and Kyle pulled up to a road sign in Eddie's car. Tracey and Dante rode up behind the car and parked their Dino Cycles as Eddie and Kyle stepped out of the car. Eddie looked up at the road sign and saw that it was the Thirty Fifth Street sign.

"Kenzie has to be here somewhere," Eddie said to the others.

"Luckily, there are no X-Borgs around," Kyle said as he pulled out his phone.

Kyle dialed a number on his cell phone and put the phone up to his ear. A busy signal began occurring as Kyle moved the phone away from his head.

"Well, we can't call her," Kyle said as he put his phone away.

"Check the alleys, she could be hiding in one," Eddie said to everyone.

Tracey looked over at an alley across the road and saw a woman peeking around the corner.

"I don't think we have to search for her," Tracey said as she pointed over at Kenzie.

Eddie and Kyle turned around and saw Kenzie peeking out of the alley.

"Kenzie!" Eddie shouted at Kenzie as he began making his way over to her.

"Eddie, thank goodness!" Kenzie said in relief.

"What happened to you?" Eddie asked Kenzie as he noticed her dirty clothing.

"Me and Tim were attacked by those Armada scum earlier," Kenzie told Eddie.

"What happened to Tim?" Kyle asked Kenzie.

"He was captured by Basco," Kenzie told Kyle.

"Oh no," Kyle said in horror.

Kenzie looked over at Tracey and Dante.

"Some of your friends tried to help," Kenzie said to Tracey and Dante.

"We'll get Tim back, don't worry," Tracey said to Kenzie.

"It's not going to be easy," Eddie said to Tracey. "Four of our most powerful enemies as the Legends Force Rangers are behind this,"

"Yeah, we took these guys out one at a time, not all at once," Kyle told Tracey.

Kyle and Eddie's morphers suddenly began going off. The two Rangers pulled out their morphers and answered the call.

"This is Eddie, what is it?" Eddie said into his morpher.

"Eddie, it's Tyler," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tracey looked over at Eddie's morpher as Tyler's voice caught her attention.

"It's good to hear from you after what's been going on today," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tyler said as he chuckled.

"Where are you?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I'm with Heather at her house," Tyler told Kyle. "I'm waiting on her to find her morpher,"

"I'm sure you've heard what happened to Tim right?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Yeah, Basco told me when he came after me and Heather," Tyler said as he sighed.

"Basco came after you?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Oh yeah, and he had this weird Ranger from the future with him," Tyler told Kyle.

"Wait, could he be talking about Talon Ranger?" Tracey wondered.

"I assume so," Dante said to Tracey.

"Luckily another Red Ranger showed up and helped me out against them," Tyler told Eddie and Kyle.

"Hey, that's the guy we're looking for!" Dante said to Eddie and Kyle.

"Where did that guy go?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I'm not sure, he didn't really specify that," Tyler said to Eddie.

"We have two of his friends here with us and Kenzie too," Eddie told Tyler.

"Alright, but have either of you two heard from Lyra?" Tyler asked Eddie and Kyle.

"No, hopefully she's alright though," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Okay, Heather just walked out with her morpher," Tyler told Eddie and Kyle. "I have an idea but we'll need to get together to discuss it,"

"Alright, where do we meet?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"The sky ship," Tyler said to Kyle. "It's just outside the city,"

"What about us?" Dante asked Tyler as he walked up to Eddie.

"Should we include these dinosaur Rangers in this?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Of course, we're going to need as much help as we can get in this fight," Tyler said to Eddie. "I'll see you guys there,"

"Alright, see you later," Eddie said as he closed his morpher.

"Wait, where do I go?" Kenzie asked Eddie.

"You'll be going with us," Eddie told Kenzie. "You should be safe at the sky ship,"

Eddie walked over to his car and opened the backdoor for Kenzie. Kyle and Eddie then got into the car as Tracey and Dante got back on their Dino Cycles.

"Lead the way," Tracey said as she started her Dino Cycle.

The Rangers rode off down the road and began making their way to the sky ship outside the city.

Out in a rural area, Tyson, Nathan and Sam were walking by an apartment complex searching for the other Dino Charge Rangers. Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Tyson looking down at the ground as he followed behind them.

"Tyson, I'm sure your father is okay," Sam said to Tyson.

"I hope you're right," Tyson said to Sam as he looked up at her.

"Let's just worry about finding the others first," Nathan told Tyson and Sam.

"Yeah, that would be better," Tyson said as he continued following Nathan and Sam.

Up ahead an explosion was heard.

"Whoa, it sounds like someone isn't happy," Sam said as the three Rangers continued walking up the road.

"Come on, it could be someone who needs help," Nathan said as he began running.

Tyson and Sam took off down the road behind Nathan to go find out what caused the explosion. In the distance a group of X-Borgs could be seen circling around someone.

"Great, it's some of those things again," Nathan said in annoyance.

"Hey, I think someone's in that crowd of those things," Tyson said to Nathan.

Sam looked closely and saw a Yellow Ranger protecting a little girl and her mother.

"It's a Yellow Ranger!" Sam said to Tyson and Nathan. "And she needs help!"

"Now these things have gone too far," Tyson said as he inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

Tyson instantly morphed as he took off running towards the crowd of X-Borgs.

"Tyson, wait up!" Nathan shouted as he and Sam quickly morphed as they ran after Tyson.

Tyson ran up behind the X-Borgs and began attacking them with his Ptera Saber.

"You guys think you can attack children now?" Tyson said to the X-Borgs as he continued knocking them away.

Lyra looked up and saw Tyson break through the crowd of X-Borgs.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Tyson said to Lyra as he struck an X-Borg with his saber.

Nathan and Sam ran up and began attacking X-Borgs with their Dino Sabers.

"It's alright, everything is going to be okay now," Lyra said to the mother and her daughter.

"Thank you," The mother said in relief as the Dino Charge Rangers continued fighting off the X-Borgs.

Tyson struck the last X-Borg and sent it flying across the street.

"Whew, that was close," Nathan said as he walked up behind Tyson.

Lyra rose to her feet and helped the mother up off the ground.

"You're safe now," Lyra said to the mother.

"Thank you Rangers," The mother said to the Rangers.

The mother walked away carrying her daughter as Lyra turned towards the Dino Charge Rangers.

"Dinosaurs again eh?" Lyra said as she chuckled.

"Huh?" Nathan said in confusion.

"Never mind," Lyra said as she walked by the Rangers. "I've just never seen Rangers like you guys before,"

"I'm just glad everyone is safe right now," Sam said to Lyra.

"Thanks for the help at least," Lyra said to the Dino Charge Rangers.

"Don't mention it, that's why we're here," Tyson told Lyra.

"Wait, you guys are here to fight off the Armada too?" Lyra asked Tyson.

"I guess you could say that," Nathan said to Lyra.

"Well, I'm sure my friends are looking for me right now," Lyra said to the Rangers. "I got caught up in finding an apartment when all this stuff happened,"

Lyra pulled out her morpher and opened it. A message from Tyler popped up on the screen.

"Ah ha, so that's where we're heading," Lyra said as she put her morpher away.

Lyra demorphed and began walking over to her car.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked Lyra.

"Um, we're going to meet the others," Lyra said as she opened her door. "Now demorph and get in,"

Tyson, Nathan and Sam looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Lyra said to them.

"Should we?" Nathan asked the others.

Tyson demorphed and began making his way over to Lyra's car.

"I guess so," Sam said as she demorphed and began walking to the car.

Nathan sighed as he demorphed.

"Alright, I just hope this doesn't screw anything up," Nathan said as he headed to the car.

After the three Rangers got into the car, Lyra sped off down the road in her car with the others.

Out in the plains outside of Angel Grove, the Phantom Ranger was standing outside of the Legendary Sky Ship looking at the city in the distance. Icarus suddenly flew outside and landed on Phantom Ranger's shoulder.

"Captain, my sensors are picking up life forms approaching!" Icarus said to Phantom Ranger.

"Its fine Icarus, it's only our allies," Phantom Ranger said as he looked over and saw a blue car pull up.

Eddie, Kyle and Kenzie stepped out of the car as Tracey and Dante pulled up behind them on their Dino Cycles.

"You could've told us you were still alive," Eddie said to Phantom Ranger.

"It was best to leave without telling you," Phantom Ranger told Eddie. "I thought it was all over when I left with Icarus,"

"Boy, were you wrong," Icarus said to Phantom Ranger.

"Now is not the time for that," Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as he thumped Icarus on the beak.

Phantom Ranger looked over and saw Tracey and Dante standing behind Eddie and Kyle.

"Ah, I see you've met some of the Rangers from the future," Phantom Ranger said to Eddie and Kyle.

"You knew about them?" Kyle said in confusion.

"This guy knows everything," Eddie told Kyle. "Why wouldn't he know about them?"

"Well, I don't know everything," Phantom Ranger said to Eddie. "But it was me who brought them here,"

"Wait, so you're the one who opened that wormhole?" Tracey asked Phantom Ranger.

"Yes, once I learned what Mavro's father did, I had to find someone to help the Legends Force Rangers," Phantom Ranger told Tracey.

"Man, I can only imagine how powerful Mavro's father is," Kyle said to the others. "I mean, Mavro was one tough dude,"

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Dante asked the others.

"For now, we wait for the rest of your teams to arrive," Phantom Ranger told the Rangers.

"That shouldn't be too long then," Eddie said as he sighed.

Out in the city, Alan, Landon and Eli were running down the street running from a horde of X-Borgs chasing after them. Alan and Landon quickly turned around and began firing blasts at the X-Borgs.

"Guys, there's too many of them for us to fight!" Eli shouted at the others as he kept running.

"He's right, we can't handle this many," Landon told Alan.

"Fine, keep running, hopefully we can lose them," Alan said as he and Landon took off running as the X-Borgs kept coming.

Another horde of X-Borgs ran around the corner in front of the three Rangers and startled them.

"Crap, now we're trapped!" Eli shouted as the others ran up behind him.

"What do we do now?" Landon asked Eli and Alan.

An explosion blasted one side of the horde away and created an opening for the Rangers.

"What was that?" Alan said in confusion.

Eli looked over at the opening and saw two Red Samurai Rangers.

"Hey, I think those two just helped us," Eli said to Alan and Landon.

"Let's just get out of this horde while we still can," Landon told the others as he took off running through the opening.

Alan and Eli ran through the opening and ran over to the Red Samurai Rangers along with Landon.

"Thanks for the help," Alan said to the Rangers.

"Heather, take them and go on ahead," Tyler said to Heather. "I'll hold these pieces of scrap back,"

Tyler aimed his Fire Smasher in Cannon Blast Mode at the X-Borgs and fired another powerful blast at them and destroyed another group of them. Heather powered down to Legends Force Mode.

"Come on, follow me," Heather said as she ran off down the road.

"Right behind you!" Landon shouted as he ran off behind Heather.

"You sure you can handle them?" Eli asked Tyler.

"Yeah, these guys are jokes," Tyler said as he fired another blast.

Another group of the X-Borgs was wiped out from the attack.

"Alright, good luck," Eli said as he and Alan began running away.

Tyler powered back down to Legends Force Mode and inserted a Ranger Key into his saber. Tyler sent an energy slash flying towards the X-Borgs and wiped out another group of them.

"That should be enough," Tyler said as he took off running after Heather and the others.

Heather looked over her shoulder and saw the three Dino Charge Rangers running behind her.

"I'm sure some of your friends will be where we're heading," Heather said to them as they kept running.

"That's good," Alan said as Tyler caught up to them.

"I thought you were holding those guys off?" Landon asked Tyler.

"I did," Tyler told Landon. "We're still alive aren't we?"

"Now's not the time for jokes," Heather said to Tyler.

Alex ran out from around the corner and bumped into Heather. The two Rangers fell to the ground from the collision.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," Alex said as he rose to his feet.

Its fine," Heather said as Alex helped her up.

"Where did you come from?" Eli asked Alex.

"I was running from a couple of those big blue guys," Alex told Eli.

"I'd rather we keep running before we bump into them," Tyler said to everyone.

"Agreed," Landon said as he nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going," Tyler said as he started running on up ahead.

The other Rangers took off following behind Tyler.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked Eli.

"Somewhere where the others should be," Eli told Alex.

Up on the rooftops, Vrak was watching the Rangers make their escape. Vrak began snickering as he began running along the rooftops.

"That's right, show me where you're going," Vrak said as he continued following the Rangers.

Back at the Legendary Sky Ship, Lyra pulled up with Tyson, Sam and Nathan in the car with her. Lyra stepped out of the car and saw Eddie and Kyle waiting for everyone.

"Hey," Lyra said as she walked up to them.

"Where have you been?" Eddie asked Lyra.

"I was looking at apartments when those X-Borgs started attacking the area I was in," Lyra told Eddie as the three Dino Charge Rangers walked up to the others.

"Why are you guys still morphed?" Sam asked Tracey and Dante.

"Yeah, you guys don't have to hide your faces," Kyle said to Tracey and Dante.

Dante suddenly demorphed and revealed himself.

"Come on Tracey, you can't stay in that suit forever," Dante said to Tracey.

Tracey sighed and instantly demorphed in front of everyone. Tyson looked over and noticed Kenzie sitting on the ground near Eddie's car.

"Tyler and the others are on their way right now," Phantom Ranger said to everyone.

"Good, soon we'll be able to come up with something to stop this madness," Eddie said as he crossed his arms.

"Hopefully they get here without any trouble," Kyle said as he leaned against the sky ship.

"Hey, I've got the others signals!" Nathan said as he looked down at a radar on his Dinocom.

Tracey and Sam looked over at Nathan's Dinocom and saw four blips on the radar.

"They're very close to us," Tracey said as she kept watching the Dinocom.

"Yeah, they should be here any second now," Sam said to the others.

Eddie looked over towards the city and began watching for the others.

"I don't see anything," Eddie said to everyone else.

"Me neither," Lyra said as she kept watching.

Tracey looked towards the city and saw something glimmering in the trees.

"Hey, I see something!" Tracey said to the others.

Everyone turned their attention to where Tracey was staring. Alan, Eli and Landon came walking out of the woods with Tyler, Heather and Alex behind them.

"Sorry we're late," Tyler said to everyone as they walked up. "We ran into a little bit of trouble,"

Tyler looked over and saw the Phantom Ranger standing near the entrance of the sky ship.

"I guess my mind wasn't playing tricks on me that day," Tyler said as he walked over to the Phantom Ranger.

"What're you talking about?" Phantom Ranger asked Tyler.

"I could feel your presence the day we defeated the Armada," Tyler told Phantom Ranger. "It's like you were there with us,"

The Phantom Ranger started chuckling.

"That was just the feeling of victory," Phantom Ranger told Tyler. "You just wanted me to be there by your sides,"

"Sure," Tyler said in disbelief as he smiled.

"Okay, what's the plan here?" Alex asked Tyler and Phantom Ranger as he walked up to them.

"First let's discuss what all we know," Tyler said to Alex as he turned towards the others.

"Well, we know they want our heads," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah, they already have Tim," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyson hid his face as he gritted his teeth.

"We know there are at least four threats," Heather told Tyler.

"No, there are five," Phantom Ranger said to Heather. "Mavro's father is no doubt the one behind this all,"

"We've never seen that guy before, so there's no telling what he can do," Tyler said as he began thinking.

"Come on guys, they need our help," Tracey said to the other Dino Charge Rangers. "There has to be something we can do,"

"Tracey, we hardly know anything about these aliens," Nathan told Tracey. "Plus we don't even know where to look for them,"

Icarus suddenly began flying around and screaming loudly.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger as he covered his ears.

"Intruders!" Icarus shouted as he continued flying around. "Armada soldiers are approaching!"

"I knew we wouldn't last long out here," Tyson said in frustration.

A blast flew past the Rangers and struck Icarus above them.

"Icarus!" Phantom Ranger shouted as Icarus fell to the ground damaged.

"I had a feeling that bird wouldn't keep quiet," Basco said as he lowered his blaster.

Vrak stepped out in front of Basco laughing evilly.

"Now we have you Rangers just where we want you," Vrak said to the Rangers.

Ships began hovering above the area aiming their weapons down at the ground.

"You have nowhere to go," Vrak said to the Rangers as he pointed his sword at them.

"He's right, we're completely surrounded," Alan said to the others.

Vrak looked over at Basco and nodded to him. Basco began walking towards the Rangers as Vekar walked up beside Vrak.

"If any of you move a muscle, we will attack," Vrak told the Rangers as Basco walked by them.

"What is Basco doing?" Alex said in confusion.

"I have a good feeling what he's doing," Tyler said with a look of anger on his face.

Basco walked inside the sky ship as the Rangers were unable to do anything.

"Now drop to your knees," Vrak said to the Rangers.

"Just do what he says Rangers," The Phantom Ranger said as he went down to his knees.

The other Rangers slowly began dropping to their knees as Vekar and a group of X-Borgs began approaching them.

"It can't end like this, can it?" Dante asked Tracey.

"We still exist, don't we?" Tracey said to Dante.

Vekar walked up to Lyra and placed handcuffs on her wrists. Basco walked back outside carrying a treasure chest in his arms.

"Without these, you Legends Force Rangers won't have as many tricks," Basco said to the Rangers as he walked by them.

"Damn it," Eddie said in frustration as an X-Borg handcuffed him.

"Make sure you get those Rangers from the future too," Vrak said to his brother.

"I'm on it!" Vekar said as he placed handcuffs on Sam's wrists.

As the X-Borgs continued handcuffing the other Rangers; Vekar came up to the Phantom Ranger with a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"You're next," Vekar said to the Phantom Ranger.

As an X-Borg handcuffed Tyler, Tyler looked over at the Phantom Ranger. Vekar went to handcuff the Phantom Ranger but was quickly pulled to the ground by the Phantom Ranger.

"What're you doing?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Giving you a chance to escape," Phantom Ranger told Tyler.

X-Borgs ran up to the Phantom Ranger as he had Vekar held down.

"Surrender now!" Vrak shouted at the Phantom Ranger as he began walking towards him.

"No, we're not losing you again!" Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

"The future of this planet is more important than me!" Phantom Ranger shouted at Tyler. "Now go!"

Tyler shoved the X-Borg standing in front of him away and took off running away from the sky ship. As an X-Borg was about to handcuff Alex, Alex shoved the X-Borg back and began running away.

"Let's go while we still can," Eddie said as he jumped to his feet and took off running.

Basco looked over and saw Eddie trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Basco said as he quickly pulled out his blaster and fired at Eddie.

A blast hit Eddie in the leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Eddie!" Kyle shouted in concern as he tried to get up.

X-Borgs began holding Kyle down as Eddie struggled to get up.

"Stay down," Basco said as he stomped on Eddie's back.

Basco looked over and saw Tyler and Alex run into the woods.

"Ugh, you let two of them escape!" Basco shouted at the X-Borgs.

Vrak walked up to the Phantom Ranger and punched him away from Vekar.

"I know my grandfather would love to kill you," Vrak said to the Phantom Ranger. "But I can't resist,"

Vrak stabbed the Phantom Ranger through his stomach with his sword as he laughed evilly.

"No!" Heather screamed in horror as she watched Vrak pull his sword out of the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger fell to the ground holding his stomach where he was stabbed.

"If anyone else dares to try and escape again, the same thing will happen to you!" Vrak shouted at the Rangers.

Tracey looked over at the Phantom Ranger's body in horror as the X-Borgs began picking each of the Rangers up off the ground.

"Take them to the ship," Vrak said to the X-Borgs as they began walking away with the Rangers.

Out in the woods, Tyler and Alex were watching while in hiding.

"No, I knew he was going to get himself killed!" Tyler said as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, he sacrificed himself to give us a chance at stopping these freaks," Alex told Tyler.

"I know, but he could've done something else," Tyler said to Alex.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before we get spotted," Alex said as he helped Tyler up.

Alex and Tyler ran off deeper into the woods as the X-Borgs began boarding the Armada Ship with the Rangers. Basco came up to the ramp to board the ship and came to a halt. He turned towards the sky ship and looked over at Icarus' body on the ground. Basco silently turned away and boarded the ship with the Ranger Key chest in his hands. As the Armada Ship took off into the sky, Kenzie silently walked outside from the sky ship.

"Oh no!" Kenzie said in horror as she noticed the Phantom Ranger lying on the ground.

Kenzie ran down the ramp and knelt down beside the Phantom Ranger.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kenzie asked the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger slowly began grunting as he looked up at Kenzie.

"You, but how did they not find you?" The Phantom Ranger said as he breathed heavily.

"I was inside hiding," Kenzie told the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger struggled to lift his arm and began pointing over towards Icarus.

"Take him with you," The Phantom Ranger told Kenzie.

"But, isn't he dead?" Kenzie asked the Phantom Ranger.

"No, but I don't want him to see a close friend die," The Phantom Ranger told Kenzie.

"No, you're not going to die on me!" Kenzie shouted as her eyes began watering.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do," The Phantom Ranger said to Kenzie. "Just take Icarus and leave me,"

Kenzie slowly rose back to her feet as the Phantom Ranger dozed off. Kenzie walked over to Icarus and picked him up off the ground as she began crying.

"Just keep walking Kenzie," Kenzie said to herself as she continued walking away from the sky ship.

The Phantom Ranger's body began glowing with a golden aura which caused him to instantly vanish.

In the prison section of the Armada's ship, Tim was sitting in a cell by himself in the back corner. The doors suddenly opened as X-Borgs began walking into the section with the other Rangers. Tim looked up and gasped in horror when he saw the Rangers handcuffed and being led into other cells.

"Damn it, they got the others too," Tim said quietly to himself.

Tyson looked over as he passed Tim's cell and saw Tim sitting in the back corner.

"We're going to get out of here, I promise," Tyson said to himself in his mind.

An X-Borg shoved Tyson into another cell and slammed the door behind him. Tyson walked up to the cell door and watched the others get tossed into cells.

"I'd like to see you try that again without me being cuffed bucket head," Tyson said to the X-Borg.

"Talking crap isn't going to do anything," Alan said to Tyson from the cell next to Tyson's. "All we can do is hope Alex and Tyler can get us out of here,"

"I hate the waiting game," Eli said as he kicked his cell door.

"Well, get used to it, because we're not going anywhere," Eddie said to Eli as he sat down on the floor.

Lyra looked across the hall and saw Heather pouting in the corner of her cell room.

"Come on Tyler, I know you can save us," Heather said to herself as tears began running down her face.

Out in the city, Tyler and Alex were hiding inside of an evacuated diner behind the counter. Alex looked over at Tyler and saw him staring at his Ranger Key. Tyler noticed Alex staring at the Ranger Key and quickly put it away.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked Alex.

"I'm leaving that up to you," Alex said to Tyler. "You should know everything about these guys,"

"Well, Mavro's father is just as mysterious to me as he is to you," Tyler told Alex.

"We need a way to get on their ship," Alex said as he began thinking.

"I have a way to get there," Tyler told Alex. "I just don't know if the sky ship can take the hits,"

"We have no choice," Alex said to Tyler. "We have to try,"

Thunder began roaring in the sky all of a sudden. Tyler and Alex snuck up to the windows and looked up in the sky.

A dark cloud appeared in the sky as it thundered once more. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark cloud as evil laughter was heard.

"People of Earth, I am Thanatos, the current master of the United Alliance of Evil," Thanatos said to everyone.

"I like how he's too scared to show his face," Alex said to Tyler.

"In just a few moments, an execution will be held in this pathetic city known as Angel Grove," Thanatos told the people of Earth. "These pathetic Power Rangers who protect this planet will die, one by one,"

"They're actually going to make everyone on Earth watch them die!" Tyler said in horror.

"These freaks have to be stopped," Alex said as he clenched his fist.

"However, two Red Rangers escaped before being contained," Thanatos said to the people of Earth. "And if they do not turn themselves in, someone will die,"

Suddenly, Armada ships began filling the sky above Angel Grove.

"This city will burn," Thanatos told everyone. "You will all die, and it will be because of those two Red Rangers,"

"This city will become nothing but ash if we don't do something now," Alex told Tyler.

"If you two are listening, turn yourselves in at the location of the execution," Thanatos said to Alex and Tyler. "An area is being prepared in the park as of this moment,"

"Really, they went with the park?" Alex said as he sighed.

"Come on, let's get over there," Tyler said as he walked out the door.

"Hey, hold on," Alex said to Tyler as he grabbed his arm. "This could just be a trap,"

"I don't care, they're not going to get us," Tyler told Alex as he pulled his arm away.

Tyler stormed off down the street and left Alex behind.

"Fine, but you're not going after them on your own," Alex said as he went after Tyler.

Out in the park, X-Borgs were forcing innocent people to gather up in front of the platform being worked on by another group of X-Borgs. Vekar walked out onto the platform and took in a deep breath of air.

"Ah, the day has finally come!" Vekar said as he spun around in a circle.

"Keep moving," Basco said as he shoved a man into the line of people being forced into the crowd.

"I don't want to see this," The man said to Basco.

"I don't care," Basco said as he shoved the man again.

"This place is coming together quite well," Vekar said as he watched two X-Borgs set up an Armada flag.

Basco groaned in annoyance as he stepped away from the front gate.

"Where is he going?" Vekar said in confusion as he noticed Basco walking away.

Basco walked behind a tree and transformed back to his human form.

"Something doesn't feel right," Basco said to himself as he leaned against the tree. "I've felt like this since I turned those Keys over to Mavro,"

Basco looked down at his hands and saw them trembling.

"I'm fine, I'm just anxious for what's to come," Basco said as he lowered his hands.

Vekar walked by the front gate and saw Basco walking away in the distance.

"What is he up to?" Vekar wondered as he watched Basco walk away.

On the Armada Ship, Vrak stormed into the prison section with a group of X-Borgs following behind. Vrak looked around at the Rangers sitting around in their cells being quiet. The X-Borgs walked by Vrak and began unlocking the cell doors.

"The time has come," Vrak said to the Rangers. "Soon, you'll all be dead,"

"You wish," Tim said as he snickered.

Vrak punched Tim in the stomach as an X-Borg pulled him out of his cell.

"Come on you freak, he's helpless right now!" Tyson shouted at Vrak.

"If you talk to me like that again, I'll make sure you face something much worse than he did," Vrak said as he pointed at Tyson with his sword.

"Calm down dude, we'll be okay," Nathan said to Tyson as the X-Borgs began leading the Rangers out of the prison section.

"Soon your time on this planet will come to an end," Vrak told the Rangers as he led them over to a docking bay. "And you'll be glad you're gone after what we'll do to this place,"

Vrak opened up a smaller ship and stepped out of the way. The X-Borgs began shoving the Rangers and forced them onto the ship.

"Make sure to cover their heads too," Vrak told the X-Borgs. "Grandfather wants to see the look of horror on every human's face once one of them dies,"

As the last X-Borg shoved Eli into the ship, Vrak closed the door behind them. The ship launched and left the docking bay.

"Now to go check and see if the others are ready yet," Vrak said as he walked away.

On top of a building, Tyler was looking through a pair of binoculars and saw a small ship fly out of the Armada's mothership. He handed the binoculars over to Alex as he walked by him.

"They're on the way to the park now," Tyler told Alex.

"So that large ship is where Mavro and his father are hiding?" Alex asked Tyler.

"Yeah, Vrak too," Tyler said to Alex.

"I think saving the others would be the first thing to do," Alex told Tyler.

"Yeah, it's not going to matter what we do first," Tyler said to Alex. "They'll all be together soon,"

"Then what do we do?" Alex asked Tyler.

"We need to make sure every civilian gets out of the area before we strike," Tyler told Alex. "But if we're going to be fighting those five together, we're going to need a lot of power,"

"I bet my Super Charge Mode will give them a tough fight," Alex said to Tyler.

"That's good to hear, but I have nothing without our Ranger Keys," Tyler told Alex.

Suddenly, the door in the background opened. Kenzie stepped outside carrying Icarus.

"Kenzie?" Tyler said in confusion.

"They don't have all of the Keys," Kenzie said to Tyler as she walked up.

"Yeah, I still have my Red Legends Force Key, but that's it," Tyler told Kenzie.

"No, Eddie made sure I grabbed one specific one for you," Kenzie said to Tyler.

"Eddie knew we would be ambushed," Tyler said in disbelief.

"Here, I'm sure Tim wouldn't mind you using this," Kenzie said as she revealed the Gold Anchor Key.

"What is that?" Alex said in confusion.

"Tim's most powerful Ranger Key," Tyler said as he took the key from Kenzie.

"Remember, our friends lives our on the line," Kenzie told Tyler and Alex. "You two can't back down even if things start looking bad,"

Tyler began chuckling as he put the Ranger Key in his pocket.

"Thanks Kenzie," Tyler said as he patted on Kenzie's shoulder. "Take care of Icarus while we're gone,"

"Don't worry, I will," Kenzie said to Tyler as Tyler began walking away.

"Hey, there's one thing we might need you to do," Alex said to Kenzie.

"What's that?" Kenzie asked Alex.

"Get everyone being held in that area to safety," Alex told Kenzie. "We don't want anyone getting hurt in this,"

"Alright, I can do that," Kenzie said as she nodded.

Alex smirked as he walked by Kenzie.

"Hang on guys, we're coming," Alex said to himself as he left Kenzie on the rooftop.

Out in the park as the sun began setting, Vrak and Vekar were standing on the stage in front of people in the crowd. Vekar looked around at the curtains surrounding the sides of the stage in excitement.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Vekar said as he clapped his hands.

"Settle down, and show some respect," Vrak told his brother as he knelt down.

Vekar quickly knelt down beside his brother as a bright light shined down on the stage from the mothership floating up above.

"People of Earth, please welcome your soon to be ruler of this planet!" Vrak shouted as Mavro instantly appeared behind him and Vekar in the light. "Emperor Mavro!"

Mavro stepped out of the light and walked up in between Vrak and Vekar.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your soon to be ruler of the universe," Mavro said to the crowd as he stepped aside.

Thanatos instantly appeared in the light shining on the stage and revealed himself to everyone in the crowd. People in the crowd began gasping as Thanatos stepped out of the light.

"For many years, villains like us have been humiliated by your so-called protectors," Thanatos said to the crowd. "But now, there's nothing that can save you from this darkness that approaches,"

"You people got lucky a few months ago and back when Astronema failed, but that's not going to happen this time," Mavro said as he clenched his fist. "There is no one who can defeat us and live to tell the tale!"

"Especially not the Power Rangers," Vrak said as the curtains dropped and revealed the Power Rangers chained to posts with their heads covered by black sacks.

People in the ground began gasping and booing at the villains on the stage.

"You still don't have the Red Rangers!" Someone in the crowd shouted. "They can save us!"

"No they can't," Mavro said to the crowd. "For if they don't surrender themselves to us, you will all die along with their comrades,"

People in the crowd began screaming in horror as Mavro began snickering. Basco looked up at the stage from the front gate and saw the Rangers chained up.

"Damn, this is worse than I thought it would be," Basco said to himself.

Basco clenched his fist in anger.

"I never wanted to be brought back to life," Basco said to himself. "I deserved to die after what I did,"

Basco punched the gate in anger.

"I didn't want a new life working for scum," Basco said to himself.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent. Basco looked up and saw the Legendary Sky Ship flying over the park.

"Let's see how you can do against them Red Rangers," Basco said as two ropes dropped from the ship.

Basco stepped away from the gate and hid in the shadows.

"Ah, it seems they have come to surrender after all!" Mavro said to his family.

The crowd began cheering as the Red Legends Force Ranger and Red Dino Charge Ranger began sliding down the ropes from the ship.

"They're here!" A man shouted as the crowd continued cheering.

Tyler and Alex landed in the center of the crowd surrounded by people of the city cheering for them.

"Quiet down!" Vrak shouted at the people as they continued cheering.

Mavro stepped forward and looked down at Tyler and Alex from the stage.

"So, have you two come to surrender yourselves?" Mavro asked Tyler and Alex.

Tyler began approaching the stage silently as he walked through the crowd. Tyler came up to the stage and stopped.

"We're not surrendering," Tyler said to Mavro.

The crowd became even louder as Alex walked up next to Tyler.

"Fine, then this city will burn to the ground," Mavro said to Tyler.

Thanatos pointed up at the sky as he began snickering evilly.

"Release the fleet!" Thanatos shouted as he pointed at the mothership.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred inside of the mothership.

"What the hell?" Thanatos said in confusion.

The motherhsip continued exploding from the inside and began falling towards the ground.

"What is going on?" Alex said in confusion.

Basco looked up at the stage as he smirked.

"You fool's, did you really think I would hand the real Ranger Keys over to you?" Basco said as he began snickering.

Kenzie quietly snuck past Basco and unlocked the gate. Basco suddenly turned around and saw Kenzie trying to pull the gate open.

"Oh no," Kenzie said in fear as she noticed Basco staring at her.

Basco grabbed the gate from Kenzie and slung it open.

"Come on, this isn't our fight," Basco said to Kenzie as he began walking away.

A man in the back of the crowd turned around and saw that the gate was now open.

"Hey, we're free!" The man said as he began smiling.

"Do not let these people escape!" Thanatos shouted at Mavro and his sons.

Vrak pulled out his sword and leapt off the stage.

"Hey, leave them out of this," Tyler said as he stepped out in front of Vrak.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Vrak asked Tyler.

"That doesn't matter as long as these people are safe from you clowns," Tyler said as he pulled out his Legendary Saber.

As Tyler and Vrak began battling, Vekar jumped off the stage and landed in front of Alex.

"Move aside you brat!" Vekar shouted at Alex.

"This won't take long, I promise," Alex said to Vekar as aimed his morpher at Vekar.

"Father, what happened to the ship?" Mavro asked his father.

"We've been betrayed," Thanatos told Mavro. "That damn pirate you revived fooled us,"

"Damn it Basco, I will make you pay!" Mavro shouted in anger.

Tyler blocked Vrak's sword with his saber and kicked Vrak's leg out from under him. Vrak fell to the ground and dropped his sword.

"If the Ranger Keys weren't on the ship this whole time, then where are they?" Tyler wondered as Vrak quickly got back up.

Tyler ducked and avoided Vrak's sword as it was swung at him. Tyler reached down at his belt and pulled out a Red Ranger Key.

"Wait, I can't believe it!" Tyler said in amazement as he looked down at the Ranger Key.

Tyler leapt over Vrak and dodged the sword once more as he pulled out his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher. "Jungle Fury!"

"What?" Vrak said in confusion.

"Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!" Tyler shouted as he transformed into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger.

Tyler landed on the ground and quickly punched Vrak in the chest. Vrak backed away from Tyler as he began groaning in anger.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Vrak. "You can't handle hand to hand combat?"

Tyler quickly punched Vrak once more and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't make me destroy the ones you love!" Vrak shouted as he jumped back to his feet and quickly jumped back on the stage.

Tyler revealed another Red Ranger Key in his hand.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher. "Mighty Morphin!"

As Alex fired a blast and hit Vekar, Alex noticed Tyler jumping towards the stage.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he landed in front of Vrak as the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Tyler pulled out his Power Sword and quickly swung it at Vrak. Vrak jumped back and landed in front of Mavro.

"You two need to quit fooling around!" Mavro shouted as he shoved Vrak back towards Tyler.

Tyler struck Vrak with the Power Sword and sent him falling off the stage. People in the crowd continued cheering as Tyler jumped off the stage and landed near Vrak.

"People, get going before things get worse!" Alex shouted at the crowd.

The people in the crowd slowly began leaving through the front gate as Vrak jumped back to his feet.

"X-Borgs!" Vekar shouted as he rose up from the ground.

X-Borgs began swarming into the area and surrounded Alex.

"It disappoints me that you have to rely on lackeys for battles like this," Alex said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"What're you going to do?" Vekar asked Alex.

"Summon T-Rex Zord!" Alex shouted as he tossed a Dino Charger into the air.

Vekar looked up in the sky and saw the T-Rex Zord shoot out of the wormhole in the sky. The T-Rex Zord landed outside of the stage area as Alex pulled out another Dino Charger.

"Let's show these creeps what we can really do," Alex said as he activated the Super T-Rex Charger.

Alex tossed the Super T-Rex Charger to the T-Rex Zord and caused it to shrink down. Alex caught the Zord in his hands.

"Let's get this party started!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast from the morpher.

Vekar watched as the blast fell back down and transformed Alex as it hit him.

"T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger, Ready!" Alex shouted as the X-Borgs began approaching him.

"Destroy him!" Vekar shouted at the X-Borgs.

Alex pulled out two Dino Chargers and quickly inserted them into his morpher.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Ankyl-Pachy Formation!" Alex shouted as he transformed.

Alex quickly spun around and destroyed the X-Borgs around him with the Pachy Wrecking Ball.

"Impossible!" Vekar shouted in disbelief.

"It's hammer time!" Alex shouted as he dashed towards Vekar.

"No, don't!" Vekar shouted in fear.

Alex slammed the Ankylo Hammer against Vekar's chest and sent him flying towards the stage. Vekar flew past Thanatos and Mavro and crashed into the wall behind them.

"Damn it, your sons can't handle this themselves!" Thanatos shouted at Mavro.

Vrak rose to his feet screaming in anger.

"I will not be humiliated by you again!" Vrak shouted angrily at Tyler.

"Then you should've left while you still had the chance," Tyler said as he transformed back to Legends Force Mode.

Tyler pulled out the Gold Anchor Key and activated it.

"What're you doing with that?" Vrak asked Tyler.

Tyler inserted the key into his morpher and activated it.

"Legends Force Red!" Tyler shouted as the armor appeared on him. "Gold Mode!"

The Legendary Silver Spear appeared in Tyler's hand as he slowly began walking towards Vrak.

"Come on, you won't be able to stop me with that!" Vrak shouted at Tyler.

Tyler inserted a Red Ranger Key into his saber and the Legendary Silver Spear.

"Rot in hell," Tyler said as he tossed the spear into the air.

As the spear continued spinning in the air Tyler swung his saber and sent an energy wave flying towards the spear. The wave hit the spear and sent it careening viciously towards Vrak. The spear struck Vrak in the chest and blasted him past his father and grandfather. Alex and Tyler leapt onto the stage and looked over at Thanatos and Mavro.

"These powers of yours won't stop me," Mavro said as he took Vrak's sword.

Mavro swung the sword at Tyler and Alex and caused them to jump back off the stage. Mavro leapt off the stage and landed in front of Alex and Tyler.

"I've got a plan," Tyler said to Alex.

"Let's give him all we've got," Alex said as he inserted a Dino Charger into his T-Rex Morpher.

Tyler pulled out the Legendary Cannon and inserted five Ranger Keys into it.

"What?" Mavro said in confusion.

"Legendary Cannon!" Tyler shouted as the cannon began charging.

"T-Rex Super Charge Morpher!" Alex shouted as his morpher began charging.

"Final Strike!" The Red Ranger shouted as they fired two powerful blasts at Mavro.

The blasts combined and struck Mavro.

"Father, I have failed you!" Mavro shouted as he was engulfed in the blast.

Mavro crashed onto the stage motionless as his father stood above him.

"I'm amazed you were able to stop those three on your own," Thanatos told Alex and Tyler.

"Enough talking, you're up next cross face," Alex said to Thanatos.

"Then I have no choice but to use the same weapon I used to wipe out many planets," Thanatos said as a cannon-like weapon appeared in his hands.

"This doesn't look good," Tyler said to Alex.

Thanatos aimed the cannon at Tyler and Alex as he began laughing evilly.

"Goodbye Earth," Thanatos said as the cannon began charging.

"What do we do?" Alex asked Tyler.

Tyler looked behind Thanatos and saw something messing with one of the chains holding Eddie on the post.

"Icarus?" Tyler said in confusion.

Icarus broke through the chain and released Eddie's arms. Eddie tore the sack off his head and saw Thanatos preparing to attack.

"Icarus, hurry and get my feet undone!" Eddie said as his helmet formed around his head.

Eddie pulled out his blaster and began shooting Thanatos in the back.

"What?" Thanatos said in confusion as he turned around and saw Icarus freeing Eddie.

"Uh oh!" Icarus said in fear as he noticed Thanatos.

"It won't matter, this planet is finished!" Thanatos shouted as he aimed the cannon back at Tyler and Alex.

Alex quickly ran up and kicked the cannon upward. The cannon fired into the sky right as Icarus freed Eddie.

"Nice job Icarus," Eddie said to Icarus as he pulled out his saber.

"How dare you cause me to miss!" Thanatos shouted at Alex.

"Hang on ladies," Icarus said as he began pecking at the chain holding Lyra.

Eddie ran over to Heather's post and struck the chains holding her.

"Thanks Eddie," Heather said as she took the sack off from her head.

"Start helping me and Icarus with the others," Eddie told Heather.

"On it," Heather said as Icarus set Lyra free.

Eddie quickly set Kyle free as Icarus began working on Tim's chains.

"Alright guys, hold on for a second," Heather said as she shot the lock on Tracey's chains.

Tracey removed the sack from her head and saw Heather standing in front of her.

"Thanks," Tracey said to Heather.

Thanatos tossed his cannon away and pulled out a sword as he leapt off the stage.

"I don't need that canon to destroy you two," Thanatos said as he swung his sword at Tyler.

Tyler blocked the sword with the Legendary Silver Spear but was pushed back from the force of the attack.

"This guy is just what I expected," Tyler told Alex.

"Yeah, he's on a whole different level," Alex said as he fired a blast at Thanatos.

Thanatos blocked the blast with his sword as the other Legends Force Rangers began setting the Dino Charge Rangers free. Tim broke the chains holding Tyson and set him free.

"You alright?" Tim asked Tyson.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tyson said as he chuckled.

"Alright that's everyone," Lyra said as she broke the chains holding Dante with her saber.

The Rangers began jumping off the stage and ran over to Alex and Tyler.

"Damn you bird!" Thanatos shouted at Icarus.

"If you mess with the Rangers, you have to go through me too," Icarus said to Thanatos.

"Thanks a lot buddy," Tyler said to Icarus as Icarus flew away.

"Alex, it's victory time," Eli said as he handed the Victory Charger to Alex.

"I hear you," Alex said as he took the Charger.

Tracey, Alan, Tyson and Landon stepped aside as the other four Dino Charge Rangers lined up behind Alex.

"Dino Victory Charger!" Alex shouted as he activated the Charger.

Alex inserted the Charger into his morpher and aimed the morpher at Thanatos.

"T-Rex Super Charge!" Alex shouted as the morpher began charging.

"Victory!" The five Rangers shouted together. "Final Strike!"

Alex fired the attack from his morpher and sent a powerful blast resembling the five dinosaurs of the Rangers flying towards Thanatos. The blast hit Thanatos and exploded instantly.

"Yeah, that should do it!" Alex shouted as he lowered his morpher.

Thanatos began laughing as the smoke cleared.

"Impossible!" Alan said in disbelief. "No one should be able to survive that!"

Tyson leapt off of Alex's shoulder and went flying towards Thanatos.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked Tyson.

"Ptera Saber, Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as his saber became engulfed in electricity.

Tyson struck Thanatos with his saber and caused an explosion once again. Thanatos grabbed Tyson by the leg and slammed him to the ground.

"What made you think that would hurt me?" Thanatos asked Tyson. "Even your friend's combined attack couldn't damage me!"

Tyson screamed in pain as Thanatos stomped on his back. Tyler powered down and returned to Legends Force Mode.

"Tim, it's your turn," Tyler said to Tim as he handed him the Gold Anchor Key.

"Legends Force Silver!" Tim shouted a she inserted the key into his morpher. "Gold Mode!"

Tim transformed as he took off running towards Thanatos.

"Legendary Silver Spear!" Tim shouted as his spear began glowing. "Final Strike!"

Tim swung his spear at Thanatos but it was instantly caught by Thanatos.

"What!" Tim said in disbelief.

Thanatos pulled Tim towards him and struck him with a harsh blow from his sword. Tim powered down from Gold Mode and landed on the ground in pain.

"You Rangers cannot stop me!" Thanatos shouted at them. "I am the ultimate evil!"

Thanatos began walking towards the Rangers and left Tyson lying on the ground unconscious.

"Get ready," Alex said to the others behind him.

Tracey pulled out her saber and ran past the others.

"Tracey what're you doing?" Alex shouted at Tracey.

"I won't let you change the future!" Tracey shouted as she ran up to Thanatos.

Tracey jumped towards Thanatos screaming as she went to strike him with her saber.

"You ignorant fool!" Thanatos shouted as he struck Tracey with his sword.

Thanatos' attack sent Tracey crashing into a wall. Tracey fell to the ground and demorphed.

"She's right, I won't let him change anything either," Landon said as he stepped forward.

"Come on; keep coming at me one after another!" Thanatos shouted as Landon ran up to him.

Thanatos struck Landon with his sword and knocked him away.

"Landon!" Sam shouted in horror as she watched Landon slam into the wall.

"Nathan, Dante let's go," Eli said to them.

Eli, Nathan and Dante took off running towards Thanatos as he began approaching them. Thanatos struck the three Rangers one after another and knocked them away.

"They're just getting tossed around like ragdolls," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Yeah, but they're fighting for the future," Tyler told Lyra. "Our future,"

"I'm not going to stand around and watch these guys kill themselves," Eddie said as Alan ran up to Thanatos.

Thanatos kicked Alan and sent him flying back towards Sam and Alex. Alan landed back on his feet and ran back at Thanatos.

"Stay down!" Thanatos shouted as he fired a blast from his eyes and struck Alan.

Alan fell to the ground in pain and demorphed as Thanatos walked by him.

"Alex, I don't know if we can stop him," Sam said to Alex.

Sam pulled out her Dino Saber and stepped out from behind Alex.

"But I'm not going to find out by hiding," Sam said as she took off running towards Thanatos.

Thanatos struck Sam with his sword and instantly knocked her aside.

"Come on big guy, I'm not scared of you," Alex said as he prepared himself.

Thanatos began laughing as he stood in front of Alex.

"There is no future for you," Thanatos said to Alex as he raised his sword into the air.

Alex looked away in fear as Thanatos continued laughing. Five energy slashes suddenly hit Thanatos and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Damn you!" Thanatos shouted at the Legends Force Rangers.

"Those guys aren't your only opponents," Tyler said to Thanatos. "Come take us on now,"

Thanatos turned his attention towards the Legends Force Rangers and began walking towards them.

"I'm not scared of you," Kyle said as Thanatos walked up to them.

Eddie quickly struck Thanatos with his saber. Thanatos began snickering as the attack didn't hurt him. Thanatos swatted Eddie away with a single blow and sent him crashing into the gate.

"Eat this!" Kyle shouted as he began firing blasts at Thanatos from his blaster.

Thanatos grabbed the blaster from Kyle and took it away from him.

"I hate Rangers with big mouths!" Thanatos shouted as he kicked Kyle aside.

"Kyle!" Lyra shouted in horror as she watched Kyle hit the wall.

Lyra became angered and struck Thanatos with her saber. Thanatos took the saber from Lyra and struck her once with it and sent her crashing through the gate.

"Lyra!" Tyler shouted as he saw his sister lying on the ground.

Tyler pulled Heather behind him as he became angered.

"Ah, I see you're trying to protect the pink one," Thanatos said to Tyler.

Thanatos swatted Tyler aside and sent him crashing into Alex. Alex and Tyler fell to the ground as Thanatos grabbed Heather by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Heather shouted in horror.

"Heather!" Tyler shouted as he quickly got up.

Thanatos threw Lyra's saber at Tyler and struck him in the chest with it and caused him to fall back to the ground.

"I sense Eltarian blood in your veins!" Thanatos said to Heather.

"Leave me alone!" Heather shouted at Thanatos.

"I wonder if you make the same noise when I crush your head like some of the other Eltarians I've killed," Thanatos said to Heather.

Thanatos pulled Heather closer to him and placed his hands on her helmet.

"Tyler!" Heather shouted as Thanatos began squeezing on her helmet.

Tracey slowly looked up and saw Heather's visor bust from the pressure.

"No, I can't let him," Tracey said as she slowly began rising up.

Alex looked over and saw Tracey struggling to her feet.

"What is she thinking?" Alex wondered as he rose up off the ground.

Heather began screaming loudly as Thanatos continued squeezing her helmet.

"Come on, pop already!" Thanatos shouted as he laughed evilly.

Tracey instantly morphed and transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode.

"I decide my future, not you!" Tracey shouted as she took off running towards Thanatos with her Dino Super Drive Saber in hand.

Tracey ran up to Thanatos and sliced through his wrists with her saber.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Thanatos shouted in pain as Tracey ran by him.

Thanatos looked down and saw his hands lying on the ground.

"My hands!" Thanatos shouted in horror.

Tyler looked up and saw Heather lying on the ground. He then looked over and saw Tracey standing in front of a handless Thanatos.

"Damn, that kid has guts," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Alex, you take care of the rest!" Tracey shouted to Alex as she through a Charger to him.

Alex caught the Plesio Charger as Tracey backed away from Thanatos.

"Alright then," Alex said as he activated the Charger and inserted it into his morpher along with an Ankylo Charger.

"Your tricks won't stop me!" Thanatos shouted angrily. "I will never die!"

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Plesio Formation!" Alex shouted as he fired the morpher.

The blast hit Alex's hands and formed a rocket like weapon on his right hand and a hammer on his left.

"Go get him!" Tyler shouted at Alex as he sat beside Heather.

The rocket activated and launched Alex towards Thanatos. Alex rammed into Thanatos and took him off into the sky.

"Whoa!" Tracey said in amazement.

"What're you doing?" Thanatos asked Alex.

"Taking you where no one can be injured," Alex said to Thanatos as they flew into outer space from the force of the rocket.

"You can't be serious!" Thanatos shouted as he saw Earth in the background.

Alex and Thanatos began flying towards the sun as the rocket continued blasting.

"You won't be able to survive the sun's heat!" Thanatos shouted at Alex.

"That's something for me to tell you!" Alex shouted at Thanatos.

Alex readied the Ankylo Hammer on his left arm as Thanatos continued screaming.

"Ankylo!" Alex shouted as he prepared the attack. "Hammer Punch!"

Alex slammed the Ankylo Hammer into Thanatos and sent him flying towards the sun.

"Damn you Power Rangers!" Thanatos shouted as his body began heating up. "Damn you all!"

Alex watched as Thanatos' body burned as it continued towards the sun.

"Good riddance," Alex said as he began floating through space.

Alex turned around and saw the Plesio Zord flying towards him.

"Let's get back to Earth," Alex said as he boarded the Zord.

Back down on Earth, the other Rangers were looking up in the sky watching for Alex. Tracey looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler holding Heather as he sat on the ground with her. Eddie looked around at the damage done to the area as he held his arm.

"Are we sure those three are dead?" Kyle asked Eddie as he looked over at Mavro, Vrak and Vekar lying on the ground.

"I'm sure after defeating Thanatos, they wouldn't want to get up and face us," Eddie told Kyle.

Eli walked over to Alan as Alan was staring down at his Dinocom.

"Any sign of Alex?" Eli asked Alan.

"No, nothing yet," Alan said to Eli as he continued watching the radar on his Dinocom.

"He'll be back soon, I know he will," Dante said to Alan and Eli.

Tim walked over to Tyler and sat down beside him.

"Is she okay?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I'm sure she is," Tyler told Tim. "She just has a cut on her forehead,"

Suddenly a loud roar was heard in the sky. The Plesio Zord flew through the clouds and began flying towards the ground.

"Where's it going?" Sam said in confusion as the Plesio Zord flew by overhead.

"It's heading towards the plains where the sky ship is," Lyra said to Sam.

"Then let's get out there and hope Alex is alright," Landon said as he began walking away.

As the Rangers began leaving the area, Mavro, Vrak and Vekar's bodies began glowing with a dark aura. The bodies began to fade away as the dark aura engulfed them.

The Rangers ran out to the plains outside of the city and saw the Plesio Zord sitting on the ground near the sky ship. The Plesio Zord's door suddenly opened as Tyler walked up behind the others while carrying Heather. Alex slowly walked outside and demorphed in front of the others as he fell to his knees.

"I knew he could do it!" Nathan shouted as him and the other Dino Charge Rangers ran up to Alex.

"Easy guys, I'm a little sore right now," Alex said as he chuckled while the others were celebrating around him.

"How did you beat him?" Dante asked Alex.

"I sent that freak to the ultimate tanning salon," Alex said as he smiled.

Alex looked over and saw the Legends Force Rangers standing together.

"Nice job kid," Tyler said to Alex.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without you guys," Alex said back to Tyler.

Kenzie ran out of the sky ship and ran over to Tim.

"What're you doing here?" Tim said in confusion as Kenzie hugged him.

"I was here hiding with Icarus," Kenzie told Tim. "I couldn't stop him from running off though,"

"It's a good thing he did," Eddie told Kenzie. "We wouldn't be here had you kept him from leaving,"

Tyler looked over at the sky ship's entryway and saw someone standing at the door. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized it was Basco.

"Basco!" Tyler said in astonishment as Basco walked outside.

"Great, he's still alive!" Kyle said in frustration.

"No, don't start fighting!" Kenzie shouted at the Rangers.

"Why not?" Kyle asked Kenzie. "This guy has been a prick to us for a long time,"

"Kenzie, he's the reason I was captured," Tim told Kenzie. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because he's different now," Kenzie told Tim. "He never stole the Ranger Keys,"

"That's right, I heard the Armada mention Basco turning his back on them," Tyler said to the others. "He gave them a fake chest instead of the real one,"

"That's correct!" Icarus said as he flew outside.

"Go ahead and kill me if you want to," Basco said to the Rangers.

"Why, because you helped us?" Alex asked Basco. "You ended up destroying the mothership and saved this city,"

Basco sneered as he looked away.

"It's not like I have long to live anyway," Basco said as he revealed his hand covered in a dark aura.

"What's that?" Tim said in confusion.

"Once Thanatos died, this began happening," Basco said to Tim. "Everything he revived with those evil powers of his has begun dying,"

"So you're dying," Tracey said to Basco.

Basco nodded as the aura began crawling up his arm.

"I knew I would be dead after all of this, so I decided to at least do one good thing for you punks," Basco said as the aura continued spreading around him.

"Basco," Icarus said in concern as the aura surrounded Basco's entire body.

"Hey, at least you died a hero this time," Tyler said to Basco.

Basco began chuckling as his body began to fade away. Heather slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Basco.

"Where are we?" Heather asked Tyler.

"You take care of her Red," Basco said to Tyler as he pointed at him. "She's your treasure,"

Basco's body faded away into the air as the wind began gently blowing.

"You keep searching for treasure yourself," Tyler said as he watched the particles float away.

Tyler let Heather down as the other Rangers walked over to him.

"It's about time for us to leave," Alex said to Tyler.

"Already?" Heather said in confusion.

"We can't stay here forever," Sam said to Heather.

"We have families and friends of our own to return to in the future," Tracey said to Tyler and Heather.

"Maybe one day in the future we'll see you guys again," Tim said as he held his hand out to Tyson.

"I bet we will," Tyson said as he shook Tim's hand while smirking.

The Plesio Zord began roaring as the Dino Charge Rangers began boarding it. The Legends Force Rangers began waving goodbye to the Dino Charge Rangers as they entered the Plesio Zord.

"We couldn't have done this without you guys!" Kyle shouted at the Rangers.

As the Dino Charge Rangers entered the cockpit, Tracey pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Well, this was fun," Tracey said to the others.

"Yeah, but now it's time for them to forget about us," Alan said to Tracey. "They have their own lives to move on with,"

"Alight guys, let's head back to the future," Alex said as the Plesio Zord took off into the air.

Tracey activated the Dino Charger and inserted it into her console.

"Dino Hypnotize Charger!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Zord flew by the plains once more.

A mist shot out of the Plesio Zord and began covering the plains and Angel Grove.

"No one will remember us here in this time," Dante said to the others.

"But they'll know us in a few years," Nathan said to Dante.

"That's right, we have our own future to save now," Alex said as the Plesio Zord flew into the wormhole.

Down on the ground the Legends Force Rangers were looking around in confusion as the wormhole closed in the sky.

"Wait, why're we out here?" Kyle asked the others.

"Yeah, didn't we just beat the Armada again?" Lyra asked the others.

"Yeah, I remember that," Eddie said as he looked over at Tyler and Heather.

"Well, even if we didn't, it's been a long day," Tyler said as he began stretching out his arms. "I'm ready to head home and get some rest,"

"Wait, we did beat them!" Tim said to everyone. "It was Vrak, Vekar, Mavro and Thanatos!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Tyler said as his eyes lit up. "I beat all five of them on my own!"

Lyra slapped Tyler on the back of the head.

"No you didn't!" Lyra shouted at Tyler. "We beat them all together as a team!"

"Dang, I was just joking," Tyler said as he rubbed his head.

"Let's have a party here!" Icarus shouted at the Rangers.

"Sounds good to me," Kenzie said as turned towards Icarus.

"Fine, we'll stay out here for a few more hours," Tyler said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on party pooper, it won't be that bad," Heather said to Tyler as she began dragging him towards the sky ship.

Back in 2041, the Plesio Zord flew out of the wormhole and flew by over Sledge's crashed ship. The wormhole closed up in the sky as the Talon Ranger walked up to the ship. Heckyl walked outside and saw the Talon Ranger looking down in disappointment.

"What happened to you?" Heckyl asked Talon Ranger.

"I was tricked by a damn pirate," Talon Ranger told Heckyl as he walked by him.

"So, you failed again?" Heckyl asked Talon Ranger.

"Of course, but technically, it never happened," Talon Ranger told Heckyl as he snickered.

Heckyl gritted his teeth in anger as he closed the door behind him.

Later that night, Tracey and Alex walked into their house after a long day. The two Rangers looked over in the living room and saw Tyler and Heather watching TV together. Tyler noticed Tracey and Alex at the front door and muted the TV.

"Where have you guys been?" Tyler asked them.

"Just hanging out with the others," Tracey told her father.

"It's nearly midnight, and you two have been gone for over twelve hours," Heather told them.

"Let's just say we lost track of time," Alex said to Heather.

Alex walked on up the stairs and left Tracey with her parents.

"Well, I better go get to bed," Tracey said to her parents.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Tyler said to Tracey as Tracey walked away.

Tyler and Heather began chuckling.

"They're teenagers, they always stay out late," Tyler said to Heather.

"And we still have Brody to sit through this with too," Heather told Tyler.

"I don't know, Brody could end up being a good teenager," Tyler told Heather.

"I hope so," Heather said as Tyler unmuted the TV.

Upstairs, Tracey walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Grandpa, it's a shame I couldn't see you again," Tracey said to herself as she looked over at a picture of her and her grandfather playing together.

Tracey then began smirking.

"I guess I'll just have to find you here in the present," Tracey said to herself.

Outside in the night sky the Legendary Sky Ship flew by in front of a full moon. Icarus looked out the window and saw the lights down below in the city.

"Where to next captains?" Icarus said as he turned around towards Basco and the Phantom Ranger.

"Let's give Mirinoi a try again," Basco said to the Phantom Ranger.

"We spent nearly five years there last time!" The Phantom Ranger told Basco. "There's no treasure there that we can take,"

"That's because we didn't search in the right places!" Basco shouted at the Phantom Ranger.

"Fine, we'll take one more look around the planet," Phantom Ranger said as the Legendary Sky Ship blasted off into the night sky.

"Treasure!" Icarus shouted in excitement as the Legendary Sky Ship left Earth.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Gold and Greedy

Out in the forest Tyson was training by himself. Tyson ran over towards a large log on the ground and vaulted over it with his Ptera Saber in hand. Sandbags suddenly fell down from the trees above and surrounded Tyson.

"I need to keep training if I want to help the others stop Snide," Tyson said as he sliced through one of the sandbags.

Tyson rolled aside as his Ptera Charge Morpher appeared on his wrist. He fired a blast from the morpher and incinerated one of the sandbags.

"I won't hold back anymore!" Tyson shouted as he swung his saber in a circular motion and sliced open the remaining sandbags.

Tyson looked around at the sandbags hanging from the trees as he breathed heavily.

"That should be enough for today," Tyson said as he began walking over to a tree.

Tyson picked up his bag from the foot of the tree and walked off away from the area.

Aboard Sledge's crashed ship, Fury was inspecting a pendant from Spellbinder. Wrench walked over and sat a handful of Gold Digger's coins on the table in front of Fury. Heckyl looked over Fury's shoulder and saw the items Fury and Wrench were messing with.

"What're you two going to do with those?" Heckyl asked them.

"Sledge kept this piece from Spellbinder for a reason," Fury told Heckyl. "He wanted to find a way to merge Spellbinder's magic with another prisoner's powers,"

"So you're going to combine Spellbinder with Gold Digger?" Heckyl asked Fury.

"That's correct," Fury said as he walked over and placed Spellbinder's pendant on a platform in the back of the room.

Wrench carried the coins and sat them down next to the pendant on the platform.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Wrench said as he walked over to a lever on the wall.

Singe silently walked into the room and saw Wrench pull the lever. Electricity shot down from the machine hanging above the platform and hit the pendant and coins.

"Spellbinder's magic should make anyone who comes in contact with those coins become incredibly greedy," Wrench told Heckyl.

"And how is greed supposed to help us?" Singe asked Wrench.

The room suddenly lit up with a blinding light. Suddenly, evil laughter could be heard.

"Greed will make those Rangers be at each other's throats," The newly combined monster said to Singe.

"Say hello to Spell Digger," Wrench said to Singe.

"Those Rangers will pay for what they did to us," Spell Digger said to himself as he clenched his fist.

"Then let's get started with this plan," Heckyl said as he began smirking.

Heckyl walked over to Singe and took his blaster away from him.

"Hey, what's this about?" Singe asked Heckyl.

"I want Fury to be the only one out there with Spell Digger today," Heckyl told Singe. "He's going to need some firepower,"

Heckyl handed the blaster to Fury as Fury began snickering.

"Sucks to be you monkey," Fury said as he followed Heckyl out of the room.

Singe groaned in anger as his eyes began glowing.

In the city, Alex and Dante were sitting in a food court hanging out together. Dante looked over at Alex and saw that something was bothering him. Dante picked up a French fry off his plate and tossed it at Alex. The fry bounced off of Alex's head and fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Alex asked Dante.

"Is something up with you?" Dante asked Alex.

"No, I'm just enjoying this free time since there's been a lack of aliens these past few days," Alex told Dante.

"Don't say that," Dante said as he sighed. "Something always happens right after someone says that,"

"Sorry, but you're the one that asked," Alex said as he chuckled.

People were suddenly heard cheering nearby. Dante looked over and saw people crawling on the ground and grabbing something.

"What're they doing over there?" Dante wondered.

A coin suddenly rolled over to the table and hit Dante's foot.

"Coins?" Alex said in confusion as he watched Dante pick up the coin.

Another coin rolled over to Alex and hit his foot.

"Whoa!" Dante said in amazement as his eyes flashed purple for a second.

Alex picked up the coin near his foot and began inspecting it. His eyes suddenly flashed purple as he continued looking at it.

"Give me that coin!" Dante shouted as he noticed Alex with a coin.

"What, no way!" Alex shouted as he put the coin in his pocket.

Alex rose from his seat and took off running with Dante chasing after him. Heckyl looked around the corner of the building and saw the people fighting over the coins from Spell Digger.

"All things are going according to plan," Heckyl said as he smirked.

A few minutes later, Tyson arrived back in the city and saw people fighting over something in the middle of the road. Tyson looked up and saw a truck driving straight towards them.

"Hey get out of the road!" Tyson shouted at them.

The people ignored Tyson and continued fighting over the coins in the street.

"Ugh, you idiots," Tyson said in frustration as he took off running towards the people.

Tyson dove and tackled the three people out of the way as the truck drove by honking the horn.

"What're you three doing?" Tyson asked them.

"Get out of the way!" A man shouted as he shoved Tyson out of the way.

The man ran out into the middle of the road and picked up the coins that were lying in the street.

"Just for coins?" Tyson said in confusion.

Tyson looked up the street and saw more people fighting over coins.

"What the heck is going on?" Tyson wondered as he walked away.

Tyson headed on up the street and came up to the food court. In the food court were Alex and Dante fighting over coins along with the crowd of people.

"Great, those two are in on this too," Tyson said as he sighed.

Tyson walked into the food court and began heading towards Alex and Dante. Alex shoved Dante and caused him to fall to the ground. Coins flew out of Dante's pockets and spread out in the food court.

"My coins!" Dante shouted in horror as he scurried to a pile of his coins.

Tyson grabbed Dante by his shirt collar and picked him up.

"What're you two doing?" Tyson asked Dante and Alex.

"I need to get my coins before someone else does!" Dante shouted as he broke free of Tyson's grip.

"Forget about those stupid coins!" Tyson shouted at Dante.

"I'm going to get more coins than Dante," Alex said as he began picking up more coins.

"No you won't," Dante said as he began putting hands full of coins into his pockets.

Tyson groaned in annoyance and pulled out his Dinocom.

"Alan, I need some help with Alex and Dante in the food court," Tyson said into his Dinocom.

Downtown, Sam and Nathan were hanging out with Eli and Christa. Gold Coins began falling from the sky as Eli and Christa were sitting at a table together. A coin fell into Christa's cup as she went to take a drink from it.

"What the heck?" Christa said in confusion as she lowered the cup.

Christa reached into her cup and pulled out the coin.

"Where are these coins coming from?" Nathan said in confusion as the coins continued falling from the sky.

Christa's eyes flashed purple for a split second and caused her to quickly dive to the ground.

"Christa, what're you doing?" Eli asked Christa as he saw her scooping up gold coins off the ground.

"I want them all!" Christa shouted as she continued picking up coins.

"Weird," Sam said as she picked up a coin off the table.

"What are these things?" Nathan wondered as he picked up a coin.

"Put that down!" Eli said to Christa as he snatched a coin from her.

"That's mine!" Christa shouted as she reached for the coin in Eli's hand.

Eli pulled the coin away from Christa as his eyes flashed along with Sam and Nathan's.

"No, it's mine!" Eli shouted back at Christa.

"Why am I sitting here?" Sam asked herself. "I need to get more of these coins,"

Sam rose from her seat and began picking up the coins off the ground.

"Those are mine!" Nathan shouted as he went after Sam.

Fury walked up and saw the three Rangers distracted by the coins.

"Your Energems will now be mine!" Fury shouted at them.

Fury aimed Singe's blaster at the Rangers as he began snickering.

"Let go!" Sam shouted as she and Nathan began fighting over a coin.

"Be still!" Fury shouted in frustration as Sam and Nathan kept moving around fighting over the coin.

The three Rangers suddenly teleported away in front of Fury as he fired the blaster. The blast hit the table and sent it crashing into the wall.

"Where did they go?" Fury said in confusion.

Back at the base, Alan and Tyson were watching the five Rangers fight over the gold coins that have been scattered about the city. Dante shoved Alex into Sam and caused Sam to drop the coins in her hands. One of the coins rolled over to Alan and hit his foot.

"I wouldn't touch that," Tyson said as Alan leaned over to pick it up.

"Trust me, I'm not touching it," Alan said as he grabbed a rag off the table.

Alan used the rag and picked up the coin off the ground.

"So you think these coins are why they're acting like this?" Alan asked Tyson as he walked over to the computer.

"Well, they are being very greedy and fighting over these things," Tyson told Alan.

Alan placed the coin under a scanner and activated the machine.

"Whatever these things are, the scanner can't find anything weird about them," Alan told Tyson.

"Hold on," Tyson said as he looked closer at the coin on the screen.

"What is it?" Alan asked Tyson.

"I remember these coins now," Tyson told Alan.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do too," Alan said as he leaned back in his chair.

Tyson took the rag and picked up the coin.

"This coin looks exactly like one of those exploding coins Gold Digger used," Tyson told Alan.

"He's been destroyed for quite a while though," Alan said to Tyson.

"Like they haven't brought back dead aliens before," Tyson said to Alan as he sat the coin on the table.

"Give it back!" Nathan shouted as he ran by the computer desk chasing Eli.

"Find Tracey and Landon before this happens to them too," Alan told Tyson.

"I will," Tyson said as he walked away.

Alan looked over and saw Dante and Sam fighting over the coins on the floor.

"Keeper, I think it's time to use those cells!" Alan said as he walked towards the back room.

In the city, Tracey was walking down the street by herself. As Tracey turned the corner, she noticed people arguing and fighting along the street. She looked around in confusion and slowly stepped back around the corner.

"Is it Black Friday already?" Tracey said in confusion.

A coin rolled around the corner and stopped in front of Tracey.

"Oh no!" Tracey said in astonishment as she jumped away from the coin.

Tracey looked back at the coin and saw it still lying on the ground.

"It didn't blow up?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey cautiously walked back over to the coin and looked down at it.

"That's definitely one of Gold Digger's," Tracey said to herself. "So why didn't it explode?"

Tracey looked back around the corner and saw the people fighting over the coins in the streets.

"Those coins are making everyone who comes in contact with them greedy," Tyson said as he walked up beside Tracey.

"You've seen this before?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"Well, everyone but you, me, Alan and Landon are being greedy little punks," Tyson told Tracey.

"Where are the others?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"They're back at the lab with Alan," Tyson said to Tracey.

"Then we better find Landon before it happens to him too," Tracey said as she began walking away.

Tyson followed Tracey down the street as Fury poked his head out from behind a car.

"Only three Rangers out in the city," Fury said to himself. "This should be easier than I thought,"

Spell Digger walked up behind Fury chuckling to himself.

"Go after them and make sure they become attached to your coins," Fury told Spell Digger.

"I'm on it," Spell Digger said as he walked out from behind the car and went after the Rangers.

A few blocks over, Tracey and Tyson came up to a convenient store. Tyson looked through the window and saw Landon standing behind a cash register.

"Wait, when did he get a job?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"A couple of days ago," Tracey told Tyson as she walked up to the door.

Tracey and Tyson walked inside and began walking towards Landon.

"Hey guys," Landon said as he noticed Tracey and Tyson.

"We just came by to warn you about something," Tracey said to Landon.

"What's that?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Gold Digger is apparently back and he's screwing with people's minds using his gold coins," Tyson said to Landon.

"You know, I got called to work because one of the other workers ditched work after finding a gold coin," Landon told Tyson and Tracey.

"Sounds like the greed got to him," Tyson said to Landon.

"Just make sure you don't come in contact with any of those coins," Tracey said to Landon.

"Trust me, I won't," Landon said as he snickered.

Tracey and Tyson walked back outside and began walking across the street.

"Well, we're stuck doing this on our own now," Tyson told Tracey.

Gold coins suddenly began raining down from the sky causing cars to hit the brakes in the middle of the road.

"Ah crap," Tyson said in annoyance.

People began getting out of their cars and inspecting the coins. Everyone suddenly began screaming and fighting as they came into contact with the coins.

"Don't you two want to feel the greed too?" Spell Digger asked Tyson and Tracey.

Tyson and Tracey quickly turned around and saw Spell Digger standing behind them.

"He looks different," Tyson said to Tracey.

"You're not Gold Digger," Tracey said to Spell Digger.

"I am, sort of," Spell Digger told Tracey. "I am also Spellbinder,"

"So they found a way to combine two monsters?" Tyson asked Tracey.

"I guess so," Tracey said as she pulled out her morpher.

Tyson and Tracey inserted their Dino Chargers into their morphers and aimed them at Spell Digger.

"Unleash the Power!" The two Rangers shouted as they fired their morphers at Spell Digger.

The two blasts hit Spell Digger and bounced back at Tyson and Tracey. The two Rangers morphed and took off running towards Spell Digger with their sabers ready.

"Without your friends you'll never stop me!" Spell Digger shouted as he blocked the two sabers with his pickaxe.

Tracey and Tyson jumped back away from Spell Digger and aimed their morphers at him.

"Ptera Morpher Blast!" Tyson shouted as he fired a blast at Spell Digger.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Tracey shouted as she fired at Spell Digger too.

Spell Digger opened the pendant on his chest and sucked the blasts into the vortex in his chest.

"Whoa!" Tyson said in disbelief.

"That's new," Tracey said as she lowered her morpher.

Spell Digger closed the pendant and ran towards the Rangers with his pickaxe in hand.

"The greed makes me stronger!" Spell Digger shouted as he swung his pickaxe at Tyson.

Tyson jumped back and evaded the pickaxe with ease. Tracey kicked Spell Digger in the shoulder and caused him to stumble away.

"Thanks," Tyson said as Tracey ran over to him.

"We have to be careful," Tracey said to Tyson. "If either one of us becomes a mindless idiot like the others, we won't be able to stop him,"

"Agreed," Tyson said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

Tracey pulled out a Charger and activated it alongside Tyson.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" The two Rangers shouted as the Super Drive Sabers appeared in their hands.

The two Rangers inserted the Chargers into the hilt of the sabers and transformed in front of Spell Digger.

"You think that scares me?" Spell Digger asked the Rangers.

"We're just getting started!" Tyson shouted as he took off running towards Spell Digger.

Tyson quickly struck the pickaxe in Spell Digger's hand and knocked it away. The pickaxe landed on a sidewalk as Tyson struck Spell Digger with his saber.

"Ugh, you'll regret that!" Spell Digger shouted as he backed away from Tyson.

Tracey ran by Tyson and struck Spell Digger with her saber. Spell Digger backed into a car and punched the hood in frustration.

"That's it!" Spell Digger shouted as he opened the pendant on his chest.

The vortex inside of the pendant began pulling everything towards Spell Digger with force.

"That's like a black hole on his chest!" Tyson shouted as he began being pulled by the vortex.

Tyson grabbed a pole as Tracey slid past him.

"We need to close that thing before the entire city is pulled in," Tracey said as she stabbed her saber into the ground.

"Well, you better think of something fast!" Tyson said as the pole he was holding onto began bending.

"Your Energems will belong to Snide!" Spell Digger shouted at the Rangers.

Tyson let go of the pole and began flying towards Spell Digger while being pulled in.

"What're you doing?" Tracey asked Tyson as he flew past her.

"I've got this!" Tyson shouted as he readied his saber.

"Oh no!" Spell Digger shouted in horror as he saw Tyson flying towards him.

Fury ran out of nowhere and tackled Tyson out of midair. Tyson and Fury crashed through a window of a building and left both Tracey and Spell Digger speechless.

"Fury just saved my life!" Spell Digger said in amazement.

"Darn it," Tracey said as she was still being pulled by the force from the vortex.

Spell Digger began laughing as he began walking towards Tracey.

"I guess I'll let Fury handle gold boy," Spell Digger told Tracey.

"Come on Tracey, think of something," Tracey said to herself.

A newspaper box flew up behind Tracey and hit her in the back causing her to let go of her saber.

"Oh no!" Tracey shouted as she began being pulled in towards Spell Digger.

Alan leapt out of nowhere and grabbed Tracey out of midair. The two Rangers landed safely across the street as objects were still being pulled in towards Spell Digger.

"What're you doing here?" Tracey asked Alan. "I thought you were watching the others,"

"I am," Alan said as he pointed down the street.

Tracey looked over and saw the other five Rangers run up.

"I thought they were stuck being greedy?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Oh, they still are," Alan told Tracey. "I just told them where to get more gold,"

"That must be the guy Alan was talking about," Sam said as she pointed at Spell Digger.

"His gold is going to be mine," Eli said as he began walking forward.

Alex stepped forward and quickly summoned his T-Rex Super Charge Morpher.

"Not if I get to him first!" Alex shouted as he ran past Eli and transformed into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"Not cool!" Dante shouted as he and Nathan chased after Eli and Alex.

Sam groaned in frustration and took off after the guys as Tracey and Alan stood by watching.

"This has to be the worst thing you've ever came up with," Tracey said to Alan.

Inside of a nearby building, Tyson and Fury both rose to their feet. The two enemies pulled out their swords and ran towards each other. The two's weapons clashed as they went to attack each other.

"You know you don't stand a chance against me human," Fury said to Tyson.

"You've got that backwards," Tyson said as he shoved Fury back.

Fury pulled out Singe's blaster and aimed it at Tyson. Fury began firing blasts at Tyson as Tyson dove behind shelves evading the blasts.

"You should stick to swords," Tyson said as he kicked over a shelf.

Tyson leapt towards Fury and quickly struck him with his Super Drive Saber. Fury crashed into another shelf and fell to the ground with it.

"Your Energem will be mine!" Fury shouted as he rose up.

"That's never going to happen," Tyson said as he inserted three Ptera Chargers and two Dino Blaze Chargers into the Super Drive Saber.

"We'll see about that!" Fury shouted as he aimed Singe's blaster at Tyson again.

"Super Drive Saber, Final Strike!" Tyson shouted as he fired a flaming electrical blast from the saber.

Fury fired a powerful blast from the blaster as Tyson's blast flew towards him. Tyson's blast engulfed Fury's and continued flying towards Fury.

"No!" Fury shouted as the blast hit him and sent him crashing through the wall.

Smoke filled the room and blinded Tyson for a moment. Tyson transformed back into his normal mode as the smoke cleared.

"Now to take care of that creep outside," Tyson said as he began making his way over to the front door.

Tyson looked outside and saw Alex running towards Spell Digger.

"What is he doing here?" Tyson wondered.

Tyson looked over and saw the other four Rangers running up behind Alex.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" Alex shouted as he transformed.

Alex hurled the Pachy wrecking ball towards Spell Digger and struck the pendant on Spell Digger's chest.

"My pendant!" Spell Digger shouted as he fell back to the ground grasping his chest.

Spell Digger looked down at his pendant and saw that it was crushed shut.

"No!" Spell Digger shouted in horror.

"Now hand over the gold!" Alex shouted at Spell Digger.

"You will pay for damaging my pendant!" Spell Digger shouted as he rose up to his feet.

"You'll get the gold if you finish him off!" Alan shouted at Alex.

Alex combined his Dino Charge Morpher with his T-Rex Super Charge Morpher and aimed it at Spell Digger.

"Fire!" Alex shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his weapon.

Spell Digger screamed in horror as the blast engulfed his body and incinerated into dust.

"Wait, where's the gold?" Dante said in confusion as he and the others bodies began glowing.

Alex powered down back to his normal mode and turned towards the others.

"What happened?" Alex said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Tracey said as she walked over to Alex.

Tyson walked outside and rejoined with the others.

"I'm glad you guys are back to normal now," Tyson said to everyone.

Suddenly, a blast shot down from the sky and hit the remains of Spell Digger. The Rangers backed away as Spell Digger's body regenerated and began growing.

"You will never defeat us!" Spell Digger shouted as he opened the pendant on his chest.

The vortex began viciously pulling everything towards Spell Digger. Alex pulled out a T-Rex Charger as he and the others stood their ground.

"Tracey, let's give this guy all we've got!" Alex said to Tracey.

"Sure thing," Tracey said as she pulled out a Plesio Charger and a Pachy Charger.

"Summon Zords!" Tracey and Alex shouted as they summoned the three zords.

The Pachy Zord slung its wrecking ball at Spell Digger and struck the pendant on Spell Digger's chest.

"Not again!" Spell Digger shouted as his pendant became jammed.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" The Rangers shouted as the zords began transforming.

The three zords quickly combined into a Megazord as the Rangers entered the cockpit.

"Let's finish this!" Alex shouted as the Megazord aimed the Plesio Zord arm at Spell Digger.

"Galactic Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord fired a powerful blast at Spell Digger from the Plesio Zord arm.

The blast struck Spell Digger and sent him crashing to the ground.

"That didn't finish him!" Tyson said in astonishment.

"No problem, because this will," Alex said as Spell Digger slowly rose back up.

"T-Rex Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the Megzord fired a powerful blast from the T-Rex Zord's head on its chest.

The blast engulfed Spell Digger and easily obliterated him. Within the blast, the pendant was incinerated into dust.

"That's a wrap," Tyson said as he snapped his fingers.

"I'm just glad everyone is back to normal now," Tracey said to everyone.

"You guys still haven't told us what happened," Nathan said to Tracey and Tyson.

"We'll talk about that back at the base," Alan said to everyone.

Back at Sledge's crashed ship; Fury was cautiously walking down the hall keeping himself away from Heckyl. Fury came up to a door and heard someone talking inside the room. Fury quietly looked through the small window on the door and saw Singe turned away from the door.

"Who is he talking to?" Fury wondered.

Fury pulled the door open as he snarled.

"What's going on in here?" Fury asked Singe as he pointed Singe's blaster at him.

"I'm just talking to my mother," Singe told Fury. "I always call her when I have a headache,"

"You're lying!" Fury shouted at Singe. "I heard you call whoever you were talking to a sir!"

Fury lowered the blaster as he snarled again.

"You are obviously hiding something," Fury said to Singe. "And I'm going to make sure Heckyl finds out what you're up to,"

Fury stormed out of the room and left Singe by himself.

"That damn hothead is always standing right behind me!" Singe shouted in anger.

Singe looked down at the radio in his hand as he grasped his forehead with his other hand.

"I need to cool off," Singe said as he sat down on a box.

Deep underground in a laboratory, Lance was standing beside Heckyl watching scientists work on large pods hanging against the wall. Lance sighed as he looked over at Heckyl.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Lance said to Heckyl.

"Oh I know, but this was Snide's demand," Heckyl told Lance.

Lance looked down at one of the pods and saw that it was moving. The pod slowly split open and spat out a Vivix covered in green slime.

"Tell him I will make as many Vivix as he wants," Lance told Heckyl as he began walking away.

"He will be pleased with that," Heckyl said as he smirked.

Heckyl looked down the long room and saw pods lined up along the walls.

"This city will be overtaken one day," Heckyl said as he began snickering.

Lance pressed a button on the wall and activated the elevator. While waiting on the elevator, Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out the Talon Energem.

"I'm no one's bitch," Lance said as his eyes flashed red as the elevator doors opened.

Lance stepped into the elevator and closed the doors behind him and left the lab.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Climbing Olympia

Down in the lab underneath Olympia Corp, Lance was sitting in front of a computer working on something as Heckyl silently walked into the room. Lance noticed Heckyl's reflection on the monitor screen and sighed.

"What is it now?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"I just came to see how the Vivix were doing," Heckyl said as he looked out a window in the office at the Vivix in pods lined up against the lab wall.

"I already told you, this first batch won't hatch for a few days," Lance told Heckyl as he scooted away from the computer desk.

Heckyl looked over at Lance's computer and saw coordinates listed on the screen.

"What is this for?" Heckyl asked Lance.

"I've already got men out searching for the last of the Ranger's zords," Lance told Heckyl.

"How did you find out about it?" Heckyl asked Lance.

"Simple, there's eleven Energems," Lance said to Heckyl. "Each of those Energems has a zord tied to them,"

"If you have any updates on its location, contact me as soon as possible," Heckyl said to Lance.

"Oh and Wrench also contacted me earlier," Lance told Heckyl.

"About what?" Heckyl asked Lance.

"He has finished repairing the Spino Zord," Lance said to Heckyl.

"Hmm, then I guess I'll let you have a chance against the Rangers next then," Heckyl said to Lance as he began walking away.

"Oh, I already have a plan prepared," Lance said as he smirked.

Later that night, Tracey and Alex were having dinner at home with Heather and Brody. Tracey looked over at where her father usually sits and sat her fork down on her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Heather asked Tracey.

"Where's dad?" Tracey asked her mother.

"He's working late like he usually does," Heather told Tracey.

"I'm sure he's just sitting in an office doing paperwork," Alex said to Tracey.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tracey said as she rose to her feet from her chair.

"You're done already?" Heather asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I think I need to go lie down," Tracey told her mother as she began walking away.

"Has she been like this all day?" Heather asked Alex and Brody.

"I don't know, I wasn't around her too much today," Alex told Heather.

"She was fine this morning," Brody said to his mother as he picked a roll up off his plate.

Tracey made it up to her room and closed her door behind her. She locked the door and walked over to her closet. She opened her closet and pulled out a folder with a few papers in it.

"Hopefully these notes are correct," Tracey said as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

Tracey opened the folder and revealed a paper with Lance's face up in the corner.

"Third generation owner of Olympia Corporation," Tracey said as she read the paper.

Tracey continued reading over the paper and came across something.

"Mother locked away in an insane asylum after being arrested for countless criminal activities," Tracey said as she read the paper.

Tracey sat the first sheet aside and came to the second page.

"Grandfather secretly a crime lord and thrown into prison for life," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey looked down the page and saw something odd.

"Mysteriously goes missing for two weeks after opening a branch in Angel Grove?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey leaned back in her chair thinking to herself.

"Why would he go missing?" Tracey wondered.

Tracey pulled out her phone and went online on it. She pulled up an article from a few days ago featuring Lance.

"Lance Vincent helps city repair after monster attacks become more frequent," Tracey said as she read the headline.

Tracey scrolled down to the bottom of the article and saw something.

"Set to unveil new project next week that could change history," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey saw the date after that sentence and closed the browser and looked at her calendar.

"That's tomorrow," Tracey said to herself. "What could he be revealing?"

Tracey looked at the time on her phone and sighed.

"I think it's time for someone to do some undercover work," Tracey said as she rose from her seat.

Outside of Olympia Corp a couple of security guards were scanning the area. The four guards separated and went their separate ways as a person in black clothing jumped off of a truck in the parking lot. The masked person quietly made their way over to an exit door.

"This shouldn't be hard," The person said to their self as they noticed the ID card scanner.

The person pulled out an ID card from their pocket and scanned it. The door unlocked and the masked person quickly opened the door.

"Alright, the blueprints say to go this way," The person said as they began walking down the hall with their phone in their hand.

The masked person came up to a corner and slowly peeked around the corner. A security camera was set up down the hall hanging from the wall.

"Think of something," The person said as they closed their eyes.

The person opened an app on their phone and began typing.

"Hopefully Nathan's idea works," The person said as they hit enter.

The person looked back around the corner and saw a light on the camera go out.

"Perfect," The person said as they walked out from around the corner.

The person came up to a door to the stairs and quickly ran inside. They began making their way up the stairs as their phone began vibrating.

"Uh oh," The person said as they looked down at their phone. "It's dad,"

The person ignored the call and put their phone away as they continued up the stairs.

"Sorry dad, but I can't talk to you right now," The person said as they came up to a door.

The person looked at the sign next to the door and saw Mr. Vincent's Office listed on it.

"This is it," The person said as they quietly opened the door and peeked into the hall.

A woman was sitting at a desk down the hall humming as she worked on the computer.

"Time to use this," The person said as they pulled out a Dino Charger.

A Dino Charge Morpher appeared in the person's other hand and they quickly inserted the Charger into it.

"Dino Hypnotize Charger," The person whispered as they fired a blast at the woman behind the desk.

The blast hit the woman and caused her to gasp. She began looking around for a second in confusion.

"What was that?" She asked herself as her eyes began getting heavy.

The woman slowly fainted and laid her head down on her desk.

"Nathan's app will only keep the cameras offline for about three minutes," The person said to herself as she hit the button on her phone again.

The person removed their mask and revealed that it was Tracey as she walked into Lance's office.

"Now to find out what you're up to," Tracey said as she walked behind the desk and began typing on the keyboard.

Files began popping up on the screen as Tracey continued typing.

"Nothing but board meetings so far," Tracey said to herself.

Tracey continued scrolling and came up to a project folder.

"What's this?" Tracey said as she sat down in the chair.

Tracey opened the folder and brought up a document.

"Project Zeus," Tracey said as she read the title of the document.

Tracey scrolled down and came upon a blueprint for the project.

"Tanks and armored vehicles?" Tracey said in confusion. "What is this for?"

Tracey plugged a USB drive into the computer and copied the folders into it.

"I'll look over this again later," Tracey said as she pulled the USB drive out of the computer.

Tracey put the USB drive back in her pocket and went to get up out of the chair. Tracey's knee bumped into the underside of the desk and caused Tracey to cringe in pain. As Tracey tended to her knee, a bookcase slowly began moving.

"What the heck?" Tracey said as she noticed the bookcase moving.

Tracey walked up to the elevator that was hidden behind the bookcase and watched the doors slide open.

"Oh this just got interesting," Tracey said as she took a picture of the elevator with her phone.

Tracey stepped into the elevator and saw only three buttons on the panel. She hit one of the buttons and watched the doors close in front of her.

"Going down," The elevator said as it began going down.

"This just might be what reveals the true side of Lance Vincent," Tracey said as the elevator continued going down.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop. The doors slid open and revealed an empty room.

"That's not fishy at all," Tracey said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Tracey walked up to the wall across from the elevator and placed her hand on the wall.

"There has to be something here," Tracey said as she began walking along the wall while feeling it.

Tracey knocked on the wall and could tell it was hollow. A loud screeching noise was heard coming from beyond the wall.

"Okay, there has to be something behind this wall!" Tracey said in astonishment.

Tracey continued feeling along the wall as the screeching noise continued.

"Come on!" Tracey said in frustration as she placed her hand over a spot on the wall.

The wall began rumbling and slid out of the way revealing a large laboratory beyond it.

"He totally stole this from us," Tracey said as she walked down the steps.

Tracey came to a halt as her eyes widened.

"What the heck are those?" She said in confusion when she saw the green pods hanging along the walls.

A man screaming was suddenly heard coming from deeper in the lab.

"This is getting creepy now," Tracey said to herself as she began walking deeper into the lab.

Tracey walked over to one of the pods and saw a Vivix bundled up inside of it.

"Oh my god!" Tracey said in disbelief. "He's creating Vivix for Snide!"

The Vivix suddenly began moving inside of the pod as Tracey backed away from it. Tracey pulled out her phone and began filming the pod as it began opening. A green liquid poured out into the floor along with the Vivix.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Tracey said in disgust.

Tracey looked over and saw three other Vivix walking towards here.

"At least I know what caused that screaming now," Tracey said to herself.

The Vivix on the ground grabbed Tracey by the wrist and caused her to drop her phone.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Tracey shouted as she kicked the Vivix off of her.

Tracey pulled out her morpher and fired blasts at the Vivix and knocked them away. Tracey inserted a Plesio Charger into her morpher and spun the barrel on the gun.

"Unleash the Power!" Tracey shouted as she fired a blast from her morpher.

The blast bounced off of a Vivix and went back towards Tracey. The blast hit Tracey and instantly morphed her into the Purple Ranger.

"Dino Saber!" Tracey shouted as she pulled out her saber.

Tracey began hacking away at the Vivix as they ran towards her.

"Lance isn't going to make anymore of you!" Tracey shouted as she struck another Vivix with her saber.

The Vivix crashed into a pod and busted it open. The green liquid poured out into the floor along with a small green object.

"I need to get out of here before the rest of these things hatch," Tracey said to herself as she kicked a Vivix back.

Tracey took off running towards the elevator as more of the Vivix began hatching. The elevator doors slid open and revealed Lance standing inside of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lance said in confusion when he saw the Purple Ranger in his lab.

"I think that question is better suited for you," Tracey said to Lance.

Lance began groaning in anger as he walked out of the elevator.

"Ugh, my head!" Lance shouted as he grasped his head in pain.

"What's happening to him?" Tracey asked herself.

"No, not now!" Lance shouted as his right pocket began glowing with a dark blue aura.

"No, it can't be!" Tracey said in disbelief.

Lance instantly transformed into the Talon Ranger in front of Tracey.

"I guess that explains why you're growing Vivix down here," Tracey said to Talon Ranger.

"It's a shame you won't make it out of here alive," Talon Ranger said to Tracey.

"So, you're still using people as hosts I see," Tracey said to Talon Ranger.

"This human would be weak without me in control," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his Talon Buster.

Talon Ranger ran up to Tracey and swung his weapon at her. Tracey ducked and quickly ran past Talon Ranger.

"I don't have time for a fight right now," Tracey said as she ran into the elevator.

Talon Ranger pulled out his morpher and aimed it at Tracey.

"You won't escape!" Talon Ranger shouted as he fired a blast at Tracey.

The elevator doors closed just in time and caused the blast to hit the door. Tracey began riding the elevator back up and left Talon Ranger down in the lab.

"Take the back exit and go after her!" Talon Ranger shouted at the Vivix as they walked up behind him.

The Vivix took off running and headed for the exit as Talon Ranger followed behind them. As Talon Ranger walked away he heard a vibrating noise. He looked down and saw Tracey's phone on the ground.

"Looks like she left her phone behind," Talon Ranger said as he picked up the phone and saw that it was still recording a video.

Talon Ranger began snickering as he continued towards the back exit.

Tracey made it off the premises of Olympia Corp and demorphed as she breathed heavily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the USB drive.

"Hopefully there's something on here about that lab," Tracey said as she began feeling her other pocket.

Tracey's eyes widened in horror as she noticed her phone was missing.

"Crap, where's my phone?" Tracey asked herself as she began looking around.

Tracey groaned in anger and kicked the wall beside her.

"I must have left it in the lab!" Tracey said to herself.

Tracey took off running down the street in a hurry.

"I can worry about that later," Tracey said to herself. "I need to get home,"

Tracey ran off down the street and began making her way back home.

Back at home, Alex walked out of his room yawning as he rubbed his left eye. As Alex walked by Tracey's room, a loud thud was heard coming from her room. Alex looked over at Tracey's door in confusion.

"Are you okay in there?" Alex asked Tracey as he walked up to the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tracey said nervously from inside her room.

Alex placed his hand on the door knob and tried to open the door.

"Why is your door locked?" Alex asked Tracey.

"It's called privacy!" Tracey said to Alex from inside her room.

"What's with the attitude?" Alex said to Tracey.

Tracey opened the door and pulled Alex into her room.

"I just got back from doing something in the city," Tracey told Alex.

"What did you do this time?" Alex asked Tracey as he sat down in Tracey's computer chair.

"I infiltrated Olympia Corp," Tracey said to Alex.

Alex silently looked up at Tracey in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" Alex said to Tracey.

"I know, it was stupid," Tracey said as she sat down on her bed.

"Just imagine what would've happened to you if you got caught!" Alex told Tracey.

"I did get caught, but I luckily got away," Tracey said to Alex. "Lance caught me in his lab,"

"Great, you got caught by the guy you were trying to learn about," Alex said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I was right though," Tracey said to Alex.

"About what?" Alex asked Tracey.

"About Lance not being who everyone thinks he is," Tracey told Alex. "He has the Talon Energem,"

"Wait, so this rich guy took the Talon Energem after I lost it?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but that's not all," Tracey said to Alex. "He's also creating more Vivix for Snide in his lab,"

"Oh god, that's not good," Alex said in concern.

"I had video proof, but a Vivix made me lose my phone," Tracey told Alex.

"You left your phone there!" Alex said to Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot," Tracey said as she covered her face with her hands in shame.

"If someone finds that phone, you'll be in major trouble," Alex told Tracey.

"No I won't," Tracey said to Alex. "Nathan can wipe my phone clean of everything,"

"How do you know?" Alex asked Tracey.

"Because he helped me think of ways to get inside," Tracey told Alex. "He can wipe the data from my phone with just a click of a button,"

"Then I'll contact him for you and get him to do it quick," Alex said as he rose from his seat.

Alex turned towards the door and saw Tyler walk up to the door.

"What're you two doing up this late?" Tyler asked Alex and Tracey.

Tyler looked over and saw a folder sitting on Tracey's computer desk.

"What the hell is my folder doing in here?" Tyler said in confusion as he walked over and grabbed the folder.

Tyler opened the folder and saw paperwork about Lance Vincent inside of it.

"Explain why this folder was in here," Tyler said to Alex and Tracey.

"I had nothing to do with this," Alex said as he slowly backed out of the room.

Tyler looked over at Tracey and saw her looking down t the floor.

"I'm sorry dad, but someone had to do something," Tracey said to her father.

"You could've been taken away had you been caught," Tyler told Tracey. "You could've gotten me fired had someone else found you with this folder,"

"Lance Vincent isn't who you think he is!" Tracey said to her father.

"You think I didn't know that?" Tyler said to Tracey. "We've gotten reports of an odd man sneaking into Olympia Corp these past few weeks,"

"You should see what he has in the basement," Tracey said as she looked away from her father.

"I don't care, but whatever it was is probably gone now because you found it," Tyler told Tracey.

Tyler sighed and sat down in the computer chair.

"I was at work all night searching for this folder," Tyler told Tracey.

"I'm sorry," Tracey said to her father.

"I know you hate Lance, but sneaking into his building won't show his true face to everyone," Tyler told Tracey.

"Would proof?" Tracey asked her father.

"What kind?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"I have video proof on my phone," Tracey said to her father.

"Then show it to me," Tyler said to Tracey.

"I can't," Tracey said to her father.

"Why not?" Tyler asked Tracey.

"Because I dropped my phone in the lab," Tracey told her father.

"Great, so they have proof it was you snooping around in that lab," Tyler said as he sighed.

"Maybe not yet," Tracey said as she reached into her pocket.

Tracey pulled out the USB drive and revealed it to her father.

"We might have something about him on this though," Tracey said to her father.

"What is this?" Tyler asked Tracey as he took the USB drive.

"It has every file off of Lance's computer on it," Tracey told her father.

"I'll take this for now, but I don't ever want to see or hear about you doing something like this again," Tyler said to Tracey as he put the USB drive in his pocket.

"I can't guarantee that won't happen again after what I saw," Tracey said to her father.

"Then at least wait until I finish looking over this drive," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler turned off the light in the room and began walking out the door.

"Just get to sleep," Tyler said as he walked out the door and closed it.

Tracey sighed as she pulled her cover over. Tracey got under the cover and laid down on her bed.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell the others about this," Tracey said to herself as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Nathan was sitting in front of his laptop in the Ranger's base typing on the keyboard. Keeper walked into the main room and saw Nathan by himself. Nathan looked over and saw Keeper walking towards him.

"What're you doing here this early?" Keeper asked Nathan.

"Tracey told me to do something for her and this is the only place for me to go to keep it hidden from everyone else," Nathan told Keeper as he continued typing.

The doors suddenly opened and Tracey walked into the room and saw Nathan and Keeper at the table.

"How's that data transfer coming?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"It's a little slow without actually having your phone," Nathan told Tracey. "Everything on your phone should be wiped and moved over to this new one,"

Tracey walked over to the table and saw another cell phone plugged into the laptop.

"Let's just hope Lance didn't crack my passcode already," Tracey said as she sat down.

"Do you mean the man who fired you from your job?" Keeper asked Tracey.

"Yeah, not only is he working for Snide, he's the Talon Ranger too," Tracey told Keeper.

"A human doing work for Snide, how terrible," Keeper said in disgust.

"Don't worry Keeper, we'll make sure his plans get shut down," Nathan said as he continued typing.

Tracey looked over at Alan's desk and saw that he wasn't there.

"Where's Alan?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"He went to the city to take a break from sitting down here for so long," Keeper told Tracey.

"Well he would certainly be a help for this right about now," Tracey said as she watched Nathan continue working.

Out in the city, Alan walked out of a coffee shop with a cup in his hand. Alan took a drink from his cup as he walked down the sidewalk. Alan walked around the corner and saw a group of Vivix up ahead.

"What the heck?" Alan said in confusion.

Alan tossed his cup into a garbage can and slowly began approaching the Vivix.

"Sneaking doesn't conceal your scent Aqua Ranger!" Fury shouted as he grabbed Alan and slung him into the wall.

Alan slowly rose back to his feet and saw Fury in front of him.

"Come on Fury, you should know you don't stand a chance against us now," Alan told Fury.

"I'm not going to fight you today," Fury said to Alan.

The Vivix quickly ran over and grabbed Alan.

"I'm just delivering you to someone," Fury told Alan.

"Let go of me you freaks!" Alan shouted as he struggled to break free.

The Vivix teleported away with Alan and left Fury behind.

"Now to find that Graphite Ranger," Fury said as he continued on down the street.

The Vivix and Alan arrived in a dark room as Alan continued struggling to break free from the Vivix. The lights suddenly came on and revealed Lance standing across the room.

"What the heck is this?" Alan asked Lance.

"Trust me, this wasn't my plan," Lance said to Alan as he reached into his pocket.

Lance revealed the Talon Energem and began smirking.

"It was all his," Lance said as he pointed at the Energem.

"I knew Tracey was right about you," Alan said as the Vivix continued holding him. "I guess it's a family thing,"

"My mother was a kind woman," Lance said to Alan as he walked up to him.

"Oh, then why was she locked away?" Alan asked Lance.

Lance slapped Alan as he screamed in anger.

"She was completely fine until that day she went to visit her father in prison!" Lance shouted at Alan.

"You can still change who you are," Alan said to Lance. "You don't have to follow in their footsteps,"

"Trust me, I don't," Lance said as the Talon Energem began glowing.

Lance instantly morphed in front of Alan and grabbed Alan by his shirt collar.

"But as long as this part of me exists, I can't change who I am!" Talon Ranger shouted as he pulled Alan away from the Vivix.

"The others will find me," Alan told Talon Ranger.

"I know, that's why I'm going to kill them all before they do," Talon Ranger said as he tossed Alan into a nearby cell.

Talon Ranger slammed the cell door shut and turned away from Alan.

"Any minute now and Fury will arrive with one of your friends," Talon Ranger told Alan.

"What the hell are you planning?" Alan asked Talon Ranger.

"You'll see momentarily," Talon Ranger said as he walked away.

Out in the suburbs, Landon exited his home and headed off down the road on his own. Landon pulled out his phone and saw a message from Tyson.

"I'm on my way now," Landon said as he typed his message.

Landon sent the message and walked across the street. Fury slowly walked out from behind a house behind Landon and began creeping up on him.

"I can't wait to be done with this training today," Landon said to himself.

"Then how about you take a day off?" Fury said as he grabbed Landon by the shoulders.

Landon screamed in horror as Fury wrapped his arms around him.

"Stop squirming!" Fury shouted as he squeezed tighter on Landon.

"Let go of me!" Landon shouted as he began kicking his legs as Fury lifted him up.

"You're coming with me now," Fury said as he began carrying Landon away.

"Someone help me!" Landon shouted as he continued squirming.

Fury teleported away with Landon and left no sign behind.

A few minutes later at the Ranger's base, Eli and Dante walked into the main room and saw Nathan working on his laptop with Tracey. Dante looked over at Alan's desk and saw that he was gone.

"Weird, Alan's always over there when we're not out there fighting monsters and aliens," Dante said to the others.

"He'll be back soon," Nathan said as he continued working.

"What the heck are you doing?" Eli asked Nathan as he walked up behind him.

"I'm transferring data from Tracey's phone over to this one," Nathan said as he pointed at the cell phone plugged into his laptop.

"Why would you need to do that?" Dante asked Nathan.

"Because I snuck into Olympia Corp last night and dropped my phone in Lance's lab," Tracey told Dante.

"Wait, you actually snuck into that place?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be sitting here doing this had I not," Tracey told Dante.

"What's so important about your phone anyway?" Eli asked Tracey.

"Do you want Lance Vincent to reveal the identity of the Purple Ranger to the world?" Tracey asked Eli.

"Good point," Eli said as he sat down.

"There's also video footage of a Vivix breeding ground in that lab on her phone," Nathan told Dante and Eli.

"Whoa, that dude is reproducing those things?" Dante said in disbelief.

"Sort of, but that's not all I found out," Tracey told Dante. "He's also Talon Ranger,"

"Great, now some snobby rich guy is an evil Power Ranger," Eli said in annoyance.

Tyson and Sam walked into the base talking to each other and saw the others sitting at the table together.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard from Landon?" Tyson asked them.

"No, why?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"He was supposed to meet us in the forest to train," Sam told Tracey. "He never showed up,"

"And Alan has been gone for far too long," Keeper said as he walked into the room. "I feel like something has happened to them,"

"Why do I feel like a certain rich snob is behind this?" Eli asked the others.

"That's impossible, he's busy with something today," Tracey said to Eli.

Out in the city, Lance was standing on a stage in front of many reporters and camera. Lance began clearing his throat as the cameras began flashing.

"Today is a big day for both Olympia Corp and Angel Grove," Lance said to the people. "I'm sure everyone here today has seen the amount of destruction the monsters that attack this city can do,"

Lance looked around at the reporters and cameramen staring back at him.

"After today we will see a major decrease in damage done by those monsters," Lance told the crowd. "My team and I have been working on something since moving here to Angel Grove,"

Lance turned towards a curtain and pointed over at it. Tyler walked up into the crowd and saw the curtain drop revealing a tank and an armored truck. The cameras began going off as reporters all began talking at once.

"Settle down, I can't understand everyone speaking all at once," Lance said to the reporters.

"What're you planning Vincent?" Tyler wondered as he continued looking over at the vehicles.

"These vehicles were made for the Angel Grove Police Department," Lance said to everyone.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"The tank is equipped with weaponry that is not capable of destroying our city," Lance said as the Tank fired a blast at a nearby building.

The crowd screamed in astonishment as the blast flew over their heads. The blast bounced off of the building and faded away in midair.

"As you can see the blast didn't leave a scratch on that building," Lance said to the crowd.

Suddenly two men in armored suits walked out onto the stage with a Vivix.

"Yes, this is one of those alien's foot soldiers," Lance said to the crowd. "Let's try that blast out on him,"

The tank fired a blast as the armored men stepped away from the Vivix. The blast hit the Vivix and instantly vaporized the Vivix.

"And he's gone!" Lance shouted as he held his arms up as the crowd cheered.

"This won't end well," Tyler said as he began walking away.

"Multiples of these vehicles and guns using the same energy are being transported to the AGPD as we speak!" Lance said to everyone. "This city will be safe once again thanks to Olympia Corporation,"

Lance began smirking as the cameramen began taking pictures of him. Tyler looked over his shoulder at Lance and saw him waving to the crowd.

"If only they knew the truth," Tyler said as he sneered.

Down in the lab underneath Olympia Corp, a group of Vivix walked up to the cell holding Alan and quickly tossed Landon inside with him. Alan helped Landon to his feet and watched the Vivix slam the door shut.

"What the heck is going on?" Landon asked Alan.

"I'm not sure," Alan told Landon.

"They stole my Energem," Landon told Alan.

"Yeah, mine too," Alan said to Landon.

"How do we get out of here?" Landon asked Alan.

"I don't think we do," Alan said as he walked over to the wall and sat down on the floor.

Lance walked out in front of the cell laughing and smiling.

"Did you guys hear that up there?" Lance asked Alan and Landon. "They loved it,"

"Keep hiding behind your inventions, it won't keep anyone from seeing the truth about you," Alan told Lance.

"Oh and who are they going to believe?" Lance asked Alan. "A man who created safe machines, or a group of multicolored vigilantes who bring those monsters to our city,"

"People like us have protected this city for years," Landon told Lance.

"Yeah, and you've made the big boys pay countless amounts of money to repair the damages you caused!" Lance shouted at Landon.

"One day those machines you made will backfire and everyone will turn on you," Alan told Lance.

"Oh, I can't wait for that to happen," Lance said sarcastically as he smiled.

Lance began walking away from the cell.

"Oh, I'm going to borrow your zords for a bit," Lance told Alan and Landon.

"That explains why he wanted us," Alan said to Landon.

"What's he doing?" Landon asked Alan.

"He's going to attack the city with the Spino Zord," Alan said to Landon.

Down in the Ranger's base, Alex came walking in and saw everyone sitting around with worrisome looks on their faces. Alex walked over to Nathan and saw that he was working on his laptop.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked everyone.

"Landon and Alan are missing," Sam told Alex.

"What happened to them?" Alex asked everyone.

"We don't know," Tracey told Alex. "But we have a good feeling who's behind it,"

An alarm began going off on Alan's computer. Nathan rolled over to Alan's desk in his chair and brought up the cause of the alarm. The Spino Zord was shown in the footage running through the city.

"Uh guys, the Spino Zord is back," Nathan said to the others.

"Crap, he captured Landon and Alan so he can summon his Megazord," Tracey said as she rose from her seat.

"Let's just get out there and stop that thing before anyone gets hurt," Alex said to the others.

Out in the city, the Spino Zord was running rampant and ramming into buildings. Lance walked out onto the rooftop of Olympia Corp and saw his Zord in the distance causing destruction. Lance began smirking as the Spino Zord could be heard roaring loudly. The Ptera Zord and Plesio Zord suddenly flew by over Olympia Corp and went after the Spino Zord.

"Let the games begin," Lance said as he instantly morphed.

The Ptera Zord fired a lightning blast from its mouth and struck the Spino Zord as it flew by. The Spino Zord roared loudly as it turned towards the Plesio Zord.

"Guys, we can't let this thing combine with the Ankylo and Pachy Zords," Tracey said as the Plesio Zord fired a blast at the Spino Zord.

The Spino Zord leapt into the air and avoided the blast. The Spino Zord then landed on a rooftop and quickly jumped off of it towards the Plesio Zord.

"Oh no!" Tracey shouted as the Spino Zord rammed into the Plesio Zord.

The Plesio Zord flew off and left the Spino Zord as it landed on the ground. The T-Rex Zord suddenly walked around and building and saw the Spino Zord up ahead.

"Alright buddy, let's take this thing down," Alex said to his Zord from inside the cockpit.

The T-Rex Zord roared and took off running towards the Spino Zord. The Spino Zord looked over and saw the T-Rex Zord running towards it.

"Spino Zord, attack!" Talon Ranger shouted from a nearby rooftop.

The Spino Zord leapt forward and bit down on the T-Rex Zord's neck.

"Crap!" Alex shouted as sparks shot out of his console. "Hang in there!"

The T-Rex Zord roared and slung the Spino Zord off of it. The T-Rex Zord quickly swung its tail at the Spino Zord and smacked it down the road with it.

"Get up and fight!" Talon Ranger shouted at his Zord.

The Spino Zord rose back to its feet and roared loudly as its eyes began glowing red.

"You need some help?" Dante asked Alex as the Para Zord ran up beside the T-Rex Zord.

The Para Zord turned its tail towards the Spino Zord and began firing blasts at it. The blasts hit the Spino Zord but didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"My turn!" Nathan shouted as the Raptor Zord ran by.

The Raptor Zord leapt into the air and swung its tail at the Spino Zord. The Raptor Zord's bladed tail struck the Spino Zord but didn't leave a mark.

"Our attacks aren't working!" Nathan said to Dante and Alex.

"Then let me try!" Eli shouted as the Stego Zord ran by alongside the Tricera Zord.

The Stego Zord and Tricera Zord rammed into the Spino Zord together but were easily blown back as the Spino Zord pushed them away.

"Enough playing around," Talon Ranger said as he pulled out his Talon Buster.

The Talon Ranger held his weapon up to his mouth and began playing eerie music.

"What the heck is that sound?" Sam said in disgust.

Tracey and Tyson flew by overhead in their Zords and saw Talon Ranger on a rooftop.

"It's Lance," Tracey said to the others.

"What is he doing?" Dante wondered.

"I think he might be summoning the Ankylo and Pachy Zords," Eli said to Dante.

Lance pulled his weapon away from his mouth and rose it into the air.

"Summon Ammonite Zord and Oviraptor Zord!" Lance shouted as a beam fired out of his weapon into the sky.

"Wait, he has new Zords!" Alex said in disbelief.

The beam shot down at the ground and caused two new Zords to appear. The green snail-like Zord turned its shell towards the other Zords and launched its shell at the Zords.

"Look out!" Eli shouted as the shell flew past the Stego Zord.

The shell struck the T-Rex Zord and sent it crashing into a building behind it. The shell flew back and returned to the Ammonite Zord.

"Oviraptor Zord Blast!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Oviraptor Zord leapt into the air.

The Oviraptor Zord turned towards the Rangers' Zords and began firing blasts from its crossbow-like tail. The blasts struck the Para Zord and Raptor Zord and damaged them.

"Where did he get new Zords from?" Tracey said in confusion.

Down in the Rangers' Base, Keeper was watching the Zords battle.

"Impossible, those Zords were lost millions of years ago along with the Archelon and Deinosuchus Zords," Keeper said as he watched the two Zords attack the Rangers' Zords.

Keeper walked away from the computer and quietly walked out of the room.

Back in the city, the Ammonite Zord turned its shell around and began firing gatling blasts at the Ptera Zord in the sky.

"Watch out for those blasts Tyson!" Tracey shouted at Tyson as the Oviraptor Zord fired blasts at her in the Plesio Zord.

The Ptera Zord screeched in pain as one of the blasts hit its wing.

"Oh no!" Tyson shouted as his Zord nosedived.

The Ptera Zord crashed on the ground where the other Zords were lying around damaged by the evil Zords.

"Now's the time for my new Megazord Formation," Talon Ranger said as he leapt off the rooftop.

Talon Ranger landed on the head of the Spino Zord and turned towards the other Rangers' Zords.

"Activate Spino Charge Megazord Ovi-Ammo Formation!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Ammonite and Oviraptor Zords came closer to the Spino Zord.

"This isn't good," Tracey said as Talon Ranger's Zords began transforming.

"And you all thought I was using your friends' Zords!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Zords combined. "I only used the power of their Energems to revive these two Zords!"

The Spino Charge Megazord aimed the Ammonite Zord at the Plesio Zord and began firing multiple blasts at the flying Zord.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Formation!" Tracey shouted as the blasts flew by her Zord.

The Plesio Zord quickly transformed into its Megazord Mode and aimed the Plesio Zord head at the Spino Charge Megazord.

"Fire!" Tracey shouted as her Megazord fired a powerful blast at Talon Ranger's Megazord.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord dove out of the way.

The T-Rex Zord rose to its feet and roared loudly.

"Eli, Sam let's help Tracey out," Alex said to Eli and Sam.

"Right!" Eli and Sam shouted as their Zords ran over to the T-Rex Zord.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" The three Rangers shouted as their Zords combined.

The Dino Charge Megazord landed in front of the Spino Charge Megazord.

"Oviraptor Blast!" Talon Ranger shouted as blasts began firing from the Oviraptor arm.

"Shield!" Eli shouted as the Megazord blocked the blasts with the shield from the Stego Zord.

"Tricera Zord Power Drill!" Sam shouted as the drill began spinning on the Tricera Zord.

The Dino Charge Megazord ran towards the Spino Charge Megazord and went to stab it with the drill. The Spino Charge Megazord leapt back and dodged the drill.

"Ammonite Gatling Blast!" Talon Ranger shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord began firing blasts at the Dino Charge Megazord from the Ammonite Zord.

The blasts struck the Dino Charge Megazord and caused it to fall to the ground damaged.

"Darn it!" Eli shouted in frustration.

"We can't beat these new Zords," Sam said to Alex and Eli.

"Guys, they're going to need our help," Tyson said to Dante and Nathan.

"Roger that," Dante said as he nodded.

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!" Tyson, Dante and Nathan shouted as their Zords quickly combined.

The Ptera Charge Megazord landed in between the Dino Charge and Spino Charge Megazords.

"Para Blast!" Dante shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord began firing blasts at the Spino Charge Megazord.

The blasts struck the Spino Charge Megazord and knocked it away from the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Thanks guys," Alex said as the Dino Charge Megazord rose to its feet.

"Let's finish this all together," Tracey said as the Plesio Charge Megazord walked up beside the other two Megazords.

"Stego Saber!" Alex, Eli and Sam shouted as the Dino Charge Megazord pulled out the saber.

"Galactic Blast!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord began charging its arm cannon.

"Fireball Finish!" Tyson, Dante and Nathan shouted as energy from their three Zords began combining in the Para Zord's blaster.

"Fire!" Tracey, Dante, Tyson and Nathan shouted as their Zords fired two powerful attacks at the Spino Charge Megazord.

The two blasts struck the Spino Charge Megazord and sent it skidded back along the ground.

"Stego Saber, Final Strike!" Alex shouted as the Megazord's saber began glowing as it ran towards the Spino Charge Megazord.

The Dino Charge Megazord struck the Spino Charge Megazord with its saber and sent the Spino Charge Megazord crashing into a building.

"Yeah, that should do it!" Alex shouted as he cheered.

"I'm not finished yet," Talon Ranger said as his Megazord easily rose back up.

"How is this possible?" Nathan said in disbelief. "We hit him with all we've got!"

"Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord hurled its boomerang weapon at the other Megazords.

The boomerang struck the other three Megazords causing them to stumble back. The Spino Charge Megazord then aimed both its arms at the three Megazords and began firing relentlessly at them with the Ammonite and Oviraptor Zords.

"These attacks are too much!" Alex shouted as sparks began shooting out of the consoles.

"We can't give up!" Tracey shouted as she stumbled to the ground in her cockpit.

"Hang in there Ptera Zord!" Tyson shouted at his Zord as he grasped his console.

"This is the end of you!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord continued firing.

Down underneath Olympia Corp in Lance's lab, Alan and Landon were sitting in their cell being quiet as the Vivix stood guard over the cell. Landon looked up at the Vivix and saw them standing still. The lab started rumbling from the Megazords battling above and caught Alan and Landon's attention.

"The others are up there fighting without us," Landon said to Alan.

"I know, but we can't do anything to help them," Alan told Landon.

Landon groaned in frustration and rose to his feet.

"What is your problem?" Landon asked Alan. "There has to be a way out of here!"

Alan rose to his feet and put his hand on Landon's shoulder.

"Just wait," Alan said to Landon.

"For what?" Landon said as he knocked Alan's hand off his shoulder.

Blasts flew across the lab and struck the Vivix guarding the cell. Landon turned around and saw Keeper walk up to the cell door.

"Keeper!" Landon said in disbelief.

"Stand back," Keeper said as he aimed his staff at the lock on the cell.

Keeper struck the lock with a blast from his staff and destroyed the lock. Keeper opened the door and released Landon and Alan.

"About time you showed up," Alan said to Keeper.

"I'm sorry, I had to make a stop before coming here," Keeper told Alan.

"Now, where's our Energems?" Landon wondered.

Alan looked over and saw the Graphite and Aqua Energems plugged into a machine.

"Over there!" Alan shouted as he pointed at the machine.

Alan and Landon ran over to the machine and grabbed their Energems from it.

"Now to help the others," Landon said to Alan.

"Hold on, there's something you must do before helping them," Keeper said to Landon.

"What's that?" Landon asked Keeper.

Back in the city the Spino Charge Megazord was stomping on the Dino Charge Megazord repeatedly as Talon Ranger laughed maniacally.

"There's nothing you Rangers can do now!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord continued stomping.

"I'm not giving in just yet," Tracey said as the Plesio Charge Megazord rose to its feet.

"So, you want another dose?" Talon Ranger asked Tracey as his Megazord turned towards the Plesio Charge Megazord.

"Bring it on you freak," Tracey said as she prepared herself.

"Ammonite Gatling Blast!" Talon Ranger shouted as his Megazord aimed the Ammonite Zord at the Plesio Charge Megazord.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as the wrecking ball flew past the Plesio Charge Megazord and struck the Spino Charge Megazord.

The Spino Charge Megazord fell to the ground from the strike as the Pachy Zord ran up beside the Plesio Charge Megazord.

"Landon!" Tracey said in amazement.

"Impossible!" Talon Ranger shouted as he saw the Ankylo Zord walk up beside the Pachy Zord. "How did you escape?"

"That would be because of me," Keeper said to Talon Ranger from Alan's cockpit.

"Keeper!" Alex said in disbelief.

"Hey Landon, I think it's time to take over this fight," Alan said to Landon.

"Hey Tracey, are you ready for some backup?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Sure thing," Tracey said as she nodded.

"Dino Armor X Charger!" Landon shouted as he activated the Dino Charger.

"Dino Gravity Charger!" Alan shouted as he activated the Dino Charger.

"Summon Zords!" The two Rangers shouted as they threw the Chargers outside.

Two Zords erupted from the ground and landed in front of the Plesio Charge Megazord.

"What is this?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"Oh sweet, we got new Zords too!" Dante said in excitement.

Landon teleported out of the Pachy Zord and appeared beside Tracey in the Plesio Charge Megazord.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Deinosuchus Formation!" The two Rangers shouted as the Deinosuchus Zord split apart.

The Plesio arm cannon detached from the Megazord and was replaced by half of the Deinosuchus Zord. The Plesio Megazord's other arm detached and was replaced by the other half of the Deinosuchus Zord.

"Alex, I'm joining up with you guys," Alan said to Alex as he and Keeper teleported from the Ankylo Zord.

Alan and Keeper instantly appeared in the Dino Charge Megazord and joined the others.

"Welcome aboard," Sam said to Keeper.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Archelon-Stego Formation!" Keeper shouted as the Stego detached from the Megazord.

"That was my line!" Alan said to Keeper in annoyance as the Archelon Zord combined with the Dino Charge Megazord.

The Dino Charge Megazord and Plesio Charge Megazords stepped forward and prepared for battle.

"Your new toys aren't going to win this battle for you," Talon Ranger said as his Megazord aimed its arms at the other two Megazords.

"Odd, he's not attacking?" Tracey said in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"Looks like he needs our Energems to fuel those Zords," Alan said to the others.

"Then this is it for this battle," Alex said as the buzzsaw began glowing on the Archelon Zord.

"Archelon Buzzsaw Blitz!" Alan shouted as the Dino Charge Megazord ran towards the Spino Charge Megazord.

The Dino Charge Megazord struck the evil Megazord with the buzzsaw from the Archelon Zord and ran past the Megazord.

"Now we're up," Landon said to Tracey.

"Deinosuchus Final Spiral Strike!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord leapt forward and began spinning with the Deinosuchus arma aimed forward.

The Plesio Charge Megazord struck the Spino Charge Megazord and caused the two other Zords to detach from it. The Spino Zord was blown back and sent the Talon Ranger flying out of it. Talon Ranger landed on a rooftop and slowly looked up at the Megazords.

"Damn it!" Talon Ranger shouted in frustration as the Spino Zord ran away injured.

Talon Ranger slowly rose back to his feet and quickly teleported away.

"We did it!" Alex shouted as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Thanks Landon," Tracey said to her cousin as she patted on his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, thank Keeper," Landon said to Tracey.

The Ammonite and Oviraptor Zords rose up and slowly walked off leaving the area.

"Where are they going?" Nathan wondered.

"Probably to get some rest," Tyson said to Nathan.

"Hopefully they help us one day," Dante said as he watched them walk away.

The Deinosuchus Zord and Archelon Zord detached from the Plesio and Dino Charge Megazords and joined the other two Zords and left the city.

"Thank you for the help guys!" Sam shouted at the two Zords.

"Let's get back to the base," Alan said as he leaned over his console. "I'm pooped,"

Lance walked into his office holding his arm in pain and fell down into his chair. He opened the drawer under the desk and gasped.

"Wait, where did that phone go?" Lance said in disbelief.

Lance then pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"It's not nice to take what's not yours," Lance said as he read the letter. "Keeper,"

Lance crumbled the paper up and screamed in anger.

Back in the base, the Rangers stormed in celebrating their win along with Keeper. Nathan walked over to his laptop and saw something wrong.

"Oh no!" Nathan shouted in horror.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"It froze!" Nathan said to Tracey.

"Did it not complete the transfer?" Tracey asked Nathan.

"No," Nathan said as he sighed.

"Then Lance still has all that data on my phone," Tracey said in disbelief.

"I don't think so," Keeper said as he snickered.

Keeper pulled out Tracey's cell phone and revealed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"I grabbed it when I went to save Alan and Landon," Keeper told Tracey.

"Thank you Keeper!" Tracey said as she hugged Keeper.

Tracey turned away from Keeper and quickly turned her phone on.

"Wait, where is it?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Where's what?" Alan asked Tracey.

"The video I had of those Vivix Lance was creating," Tracey told Alan. "The video is gone!"

"Hey, it's alright," Alex said to Tracey.

"Yeah, Alan and I both saw what Lance has down there," Landon told Tracey.

"One day," Tracey said to everyone. "One day, this guy will show his true colors to the world,"

Down in the lab underneath Olympia Corp, Lance was packing things up with a group of Vivix. A Vivix dropped a beaker and caused it to shatter on the floor.

"Be careful with that stuff!" Lance shouted at the Vivix.

Snide walked into the lab and saw Lance packing things up.

"I see the Talon Energem has been growing stronger on you," Snide said to Lance.

"What're you talking about?" Lance asked Snide.

"The longer it's in your possession, the more evil you become," Snide told Lance.

"You're wrong," Lance said to Snide as he picked up a box.

Snide watched Lance walk away carrying the box and began snickering.

"You better be glad Wrench found you a new place to move your lab to," Snide said to Lance.

"I don't care," Lance said as he continued walking.

Snide suddenly began glowing as he grasped the side of his neck in pain. Snide transformed into Heckyl and began breathing heavily.

"Just focus on your lab work until your Zord is repaired," Heckyl said to Lance. "I want thousands of Vivix before I'm finished with those Rangers!"

The lights turned off as Heckyl stormed off after Lance.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Conflicting Reunion

Early in the morning Sam came walking down the stairs at her house with a smile on her face. Sam walked by the living room and saw her father sitting in his recliner looking at his tablet. Sam grabbed her bag off the hook near the front door and slung it over her back.

"See you later daddy," Sam said to her father as she opened the door.

"Goodbye sweetie," Her father said back to her.

Sam walked outside and quickly got on her bike and rode off down the road still smiling.

"I need to hurry and get to the comic book store before all the issues are gone," Sam said to herself as she rode down the road on her bike.

Sam continued on down the road and made her way into the city. Cars were lined up in the roads as Sam rode by looking around in confusion.

"Must be a wreck somewhere," Sam said to herself as she continued going by the cars.

Sam pulled up to a store with posters on the windows and got off her bike. She locked her bike to a bike rack and walked inside.

"Hey Sam, you're just in time," A man working behind the counter said as he placed a box on the table.

"Alright Henry, open it up," Sam said as she walked up to the counter.

Henry pulled out a box cutter and sliced through the tape and opened the box.

"And here it is," Henry said as he pulled a comic book out of the box. "Jurassic Girl number eleven,"

"Thanks," Sam said to Henry as she handed him money and took the comic.

Sam looked over inside the box and saw a stack of a different comic.

"Huh, what's this?" Sam said in confusion as she reached into the box and pulled out one of the comics.

"That's a new one," Henry told Sam.

"Odd, I thought of a superhero with the exact same name as this one," Sam told Henry.

Sam opened the comic and looked at the credits.

"I know this person," Sam said as she pointed at the writer's name.

"You do?" Henry asked Sam as he saw the name.

"Yeah, she and I were friends before I moved away," Sam told Henry.

Sam sat the comic down.

"She stole my idea," Sam said in disbelief.

"Jenny Flare's first issue has had some good reviews online," Henry told Sam.

"The point is I created Jenny Flare though," Sam said to Henry.

"Well, lucky for you Hana Green is in town for a signing," Henry told Sam.

"I guess it's time to say hello to her again," Sam said as she sighed.

"I hope you two can work things out," Henry said as Sam walked away.

Sam put her comic in her bag and pulled out the key to her lock. She unlocked her bike and quickly got on it and rode off down the street.

"Now to find out where Hana is," Sam said to herself.

Down in the Ranger's base, Alex and Tyson were training together while Landon and Alan were each busy working on something. Alex and Tyson's sabers clashed as the two swung at each other. Tyson shoved Alex and caused him to bump into the table Landon was sitting at. Books fell off the table and caused Landon to groan in frustration.

"Guys, can you please go play somewhere else?" Landon asked Tyson and Alex.

"What the heck are studying for anyway?" Tyson asked Landon.

"I have a big test Monday and I have to pass it," Landon told Tyson.

"Can't you just go study somewhere else?" Alex asked Landon.

"I'm with Landon, I need to concentrate on what I'm working on too," Alan told Alex and Tyson.

"And what're you working on?" Tyson asked Alan.

"A new Dino Charger," Alan said to Tyson.

"Surprise," Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

Tyson sighed and leaned his saber over his shoulder.

"Fine, we'll go outside and let you to work in silence," Tyson said as he and Alex walked away.

"Good," Landon said as he picked his books up.

"Well, you keep studying while I go back into my lab and work on this Charger," Alan said as he walked by Landon with an empty Charger case.

Alan walked into the back and left Landon in the main room by himself.

"God I hate Algebra," Landon said in boredom.

Out in the city Sam was standing outside of a bookstore searching for her old friend. Sam looked down at her phone and saw an advertisement for signings from Hana on the store's website.

"Here I come Hana," Sam said as she headed towards the entrance.

Sam walked inside and saw a line of people lined up in front of a table.

"I guess I should get in line," Sam said as she sighed.

Sam got in line and began waiting for the line to begin moving.

"This could take all day," Sam said as she began tapping her foot.

"Sam?" Someone said as they walked in the door.

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw a brown haired girl standing behind her.

"Hana, I thought you would be up at the table," Sam said to Hana.

"Yeah I should be, but I was running late," Hana told Sam.

Hana and Sam began walking by the people standing in line and made their way up to the table.

"Alright everyone, it's ten dollars for a signing," Hana said to everyone in line.

Hana sat down as the first person in line handed her their comic book.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Sam said to Hana as Hana signed the comic.

"What's that?" Hana asked Sam as she handed the comic back.

"You took full credit for my idea," Sam told Hana.

"What?" Hana said in confusion.

Sam pointed at the cutout of Jenny Flare.

"I made Jenny Flare and you took my hero I made and began making actual comic books with her!" Sam said to Hana.

"Hey, keep quiet why don't you?" Hana said to Sam.

"No, not until you admit you stole my character," Sam told Hana.

"Look Sam, you never made Jenny Flare an actual comic book," Hana told Sam. "I just beat you to it,"

"You know, I'm glad I moved away from you now," Sam said in frustration.

Sam stormed off as Hana continued signing comics for the fans. As Sam walked outside her Dinocom began going off.

"What is it Alan?" Sam asked Alan on her Dinocom.

"There's a Spikeball in the park," Alan said to Sam. "Meet up with the others on your way there,"

"I'm on my way," Sam said as she put her Dinocom away.

Sam took off running down the street and headed off for the park. Suddenly, Hana walked outside and saw Sam running away.

"Sam, hold on!" Hana shouted at Sam as she watched her run away.

Hana sighed and put her sunglasses on. Hana walked over to the parking lot and got into her car and drove off after Sam.

The Rangers arrived in the park and saw a Spikeball carrying a brown bag.

"Hey you!" Alex shouted at the Spikeball.

The Spikeball jumped in astonishment and quickly turned around.

"What's in the bag?" Dante asked the Spikeball.

The Spikeball sat the bag aside and pulled out his club.

"Here he comes," Nathan said as the Spikeball came running towards the Rangers.

The Rangers quickly aimed their morphers at the Spikeball and fired at him all at once. The Spikeball was destroyed by the blasts and his club went flying off into the air. The Rangers turned towards the bag and Tracey walked over to the bag.

"It's just a bunch of groceries?" Tracey said in confusion.

"What would a Spikeball want with these?" Sam wondered.

Hana walked down a path in the park and saw something in the bushes.

"What is that?" Hana wondered as she reached into the bush.

She pulled out the Spikeball's club and looked at it in confusion. Hana looked over the bush and saw the Power Rangers talking to each other.

"Holy crap, it's actually them!" Hana said in disbelief.

The Rangers ran off as people began running up with their phones out. A man looked over at the bushes and saw Hana holding a Spikeball's club.

"Hey did you see where the Rangers went?" The man asked Hana.

"Uh, I'm the pink one actually," Hana said nervously.

"What, did you just say you're the Pink Ranger?" The man asked Hana.

"Yes, I did," Hana said as she smiled.

"We saw you defeat that monster with ease!" A woman said to Hana. "Thank you for getting rid of it,"

"You're all welcome," Hana said to the people.

Out at Sledge's crashed ship Heckyl was sitting at a table waiting for his food as an alien walked into the room carrying a tray. Heckyl looked up at the alien and watched as it sat the plate down in front of Heckyl on the table.

"Enjoy," The alien said to Heckyl as he bowed.

Heckyl picked up one of the small cakes off the plate and took a bite out of it. A look of disgust instantly appeared on Heckyl's face causing him to quickly spit out the cake.

"What is this?" Heckyl asked the alien.

"It's my cake bites," The alien said to Heckyl.

"Why is it salty?" Heckyl asked the alien in disgust.

"Because the Spikeball I sent after groceries never returned, so I had to replace the sugar with something," The alien told Heckyl.

"You replaced it with salt!" Heckyl shouted at the alien.

"Then let me go out and find that Spikeball and I'll fix you another plate," The alien said to Heckyl "And while I'm out there I'll try and get those Energems for you,"

Wrench looked over and saw Heckyl turn towards him. The two busted out laughing as the alien stoodby watching.

"He thinks he can take on the Rangers!" Heckyl shouted as he continued laughing.

"Halfbake wouldn't last a minute with the Rangers," Wrench said as he chuckled.

Halfbake clenched his fist in anger and stormed out of the room. Wrench looked over and saw that Halfbake was gone.

"Where did he go?" Heckyl asked Wrench.

"I'll go find him," Wrench said as he walked by Heckyl.

Wrench walked out of the room and saw Halfbake walking towards the exit.

"Hold on Halfbake!" Wrench shouted at Halfbake.

Halfbake turned around and saw Wrench walking towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Halfbake shouted as he shoved Wrench against the wall onto an exposed wire.

The wire began electrocuting Wrench and caused him to malfunction. As Wrench stood motionless, Halfbake took off outside and escaped the ship.

"I will prove I'm strong enough for those Rangers!" Halfbake shouted as he walked away from the ship.

Back at the base the Rangers just returned and saw Alan and Landon watching a video on the computer. Everyone walked over to the computer to see what they were watching.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Alan.

Alan scooted out of the way and revealed Hana on the news holding a Spikeball club.

"Are you really the Pink Ranger?" The newswoman asked Hana.

"Yep, and with the help of my friends, we defeated that monster," Hana said as she smiled to the camera.

"There you have it everyone, the Pink Ranger has revealed her identity," The newswoman said to the camera.

Eli looked over at Sam and saw her face turning red.

"Uh oh," Eli said as he backed away.

"That lying jerk!" Sam shouted in anger.

"You know her?" Tracey asked Sam.

"Yes and I'm about to go set things straight," Sam said as she began walking away.

"Hold on, you can't just walk up to her and tell her she's lying," Alex said to Sam.

"Alex is right, you'll just reveal that you're the Pink Ranger to her," Nathan told Sam.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked the others. "She already makes money off of my creation,"

"What're you talking about?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Years ago before I moved here me and Hana were best friends," Sam told everyone. "When I was little I always wanted to become a comic book writer,"

"So you came up with your own superhero and Hana stole the character after you moved away?" Alan asked Sam.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Sam said as she nodded.

"Stay calm, don't get mad about this," Eli said to Sam. "Just go talk to her as a friend, not an enemy,"

Sam sighed and turned away from the others.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her as a friend," Sam said as she walked towards the door. "Someone needs to convince her to stop lying before she gets into major trouble,"

Sam left the base and headed off to find Hana.

In the city Hana was sitting in the Youth Center being talked to by a crowd of people. Hana began becoming frustrated by the amount of people talking to her. Hana screamed in annoyance and rose to her feet. The Youth Center went silent after hearing her scream.

"Please, one at a time," Hana said as she calmed down.

"When will you guys finish those aliens off for good?" A young man asked Hana.

"When the time is right," Hana told the man.

Hana's phone sitting on the table began ringing. Hana looked down at her phone and saw that it was Sam calling her.

"I've got to go now," Hana said as she grabbed her phone.

The crowd moaned in disappointment as Hana walked away answering her phone.

"Sam, what is it?" Hana asked Sam.

"We need to talk," Sam said to Hana.

"Alright, but where?" Hana asked Sam.

"Just come to my house, but make sure the press doesn't follow you," Sam told Hana.

"I can do that," Hana said as she looked back inside of the Youth Center and saw people staring at her through the window.

Hana walked off down the street and hung her phone up. Halfbake walked out of an alley and saw Hana walking away.

"So, that's the Pink Ranger," Halfbake said as he snickered.

A few minutes later, Hana arrived at Sam's house. Hana walked up to the front door and went to knock on it until it flew open and revealed Sam. Sam grabbed Hana and pulled her inside.

"Are you sure no one followed you?" Sam asked Hana as she looked outside.

"Yes, no one followed me," Hana said as she sighed.

Sam closed the door and quickly locked.

"Hopefully dad doesn't barge in during this," Sam said as she and Hana walked into the living room.

"Is this about the comic again?" Hana asked Sam.

"Yes and no," Sam said as she sat down on the couch with Hana.

"Then what is this about, aside from the comic?" Hana asked Sam.

"You need to stop lying to people about being the Pink Ranger," Sam told Hana.

"Oh and how do you know I'm lying?" Hana asked Sam.

"Because the Pink Ranger has been here for months," Sam said to Hana. "You just showed up here today,"

Hana began giggling.

"Wow, not bad," Hana said as she continued giggling.

"Hana, you need to stop," Sam said to Hana. "You're going to get someone hurt acting like this,"

"Because I'm lying?" Hana asked Sam.

"Yes, people that follow you around because of your lie could be hurt by alien attacks," Sam told Hana.

"Sam, no aliens are going to attack me," Hana said as she got up from the couch.

Hana walked over to the door and turned back towards Sam.

"Stop worrying about me," Hana told Sam as she opened the door.

Sam ran up to the door as Hana walked outside.

"Forget about what I said earlier about the comic," Sam said to Hana. "I just don't want you to get hurt,"

Hana looked over her shoulder at Sam and snickered.

"I'm not going to get hurt," Hana said to Sam.

Halfbake walked out in front of Hana and caught Sam's attention.

"Hana!" Sam shouted in horror.

Hana turned around and saw Halfbake standing in front of her. Hana screamed as Halfbake grabbed her. Halfbake tossed Hana over his shoulder and quickly fired a blast from his hand at Sam. Sam dove out of the way and caused the blast to hit the front door.

"Hana, hold on!" Sam shouted as she quickly got up and saw Halfbake walking away with her.

"Let go of me you creep!" Hana shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Not until I get your Energem," Halfbake said to Hana as he continued walking down the street.

Sam ran out onto the road and saw Halfbake teleport away with Hana.

"No!" Sam shouted in horror.

Sam pulled out her Dinocom and contacted the others.

"Sam, what's going on?" Alan said as he appeared on the screen.

"One of Snide's aliens just showed up and took Hana," Sam told Alan.

"Do you know where the alien took her?" Alan asked Sam.

"No, he teleported away with her," Sam told Alan.

"Get back here and I'll contact the others to help think of something," Alan said to Sam.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Sam said as she took off running down the street.

Back in the Ranger's base Sam was sitting at the table where Landon was still studying while waiting on the others to arrive. The doors suddenly opened as Alex and Tyson walked inside and saw Sam sitting at the table.

"Sam, we heard what happened," Alex said to Sam.

"Don't worry about me, let's just focus on finding Hana," Sam said to Alex.

Alan came walking into the room from his lab and saw Alex and Tyson standing beside Sam.

"Well, the others are out searching for Hana right now," Alan told the others. "But we need a precise location if we don't want anything to happen to her,"

"Sam, please tell me Hana has a cellphone," Alex said to Sam.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Sam asked Alex.

"Because that's how we're going to find her," Alex said as he looked over at Alan.

"Sam, give me Hana's number and I'll begin searching on the computer," Alan told Sam.

"What should we do?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Get out there and start searching until I can find a location," Alan said as Sam handed him a piece of paper.

"Hopefully you find something," Sam said to Alan.

"If I do, I will upload the coordinates to each of your Dinocoms as soon as possible," Alan told Sam.

Sam followed Alex and Tyson out the door and left Landon with Alan.

"Are you not going to help?" Alan asked Landon.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me this time," Landon said as he wrote in his notebook. "Besides, you'll locate that girl in a few minutes,"

Alan walked over to his computer and began working on finding Hana's location.

Out in the city, Tracey, Eli, Dante and Nathan were searching for Hana and Halfbake. Dante walked up to a window of a bakery and looked inside. Dante's eyes lit up as he laid his eyes on a chocolate cake.

"What're you doing?" Eli asked Dante as he walked up behind him.

"Oh, nothing," Dante said in embarrassment.

"Guys, stop lollygagging and keep searching," Tracey said to them as she and Nathan continued searching the area.

"We don't even know what this alien looks like," Dante said to the others.

"Does that matter?" Eli asked Dante. "An alien in this city right now is obviously who we're searching for,"

"True," Dante said as he looked down an alley.

Eli looked over at Nathan and saw him thinking to himself.

"Nathan, what's up?" Eli asked Nathan.

"I think we're looking in the wrong place," Nathan said to Eli. "An alien wouldn't still be out in the open,"

"You're right," Tracey said to Nathan. "This alien that took Sam's friend must have some place to hide,"

"Well, he's not in the bakery," Dante said as he came out of the bakery carrying a bag.

"Seriously?" Eli said to Dante in annoyance.

"I was craving some sweets," Dante said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How about you worry about stuffing your face after we take care of this problem?" Nathan said to Dante.

Tracey sighed as the boys continued arguing. Her Dinocom suddenly began going off.

"Hey, I think Alan found her!" Tracey said to the others.

Tracey turned on her Dinocom and saw a map pop up with a waypoint.

"Looks like she's on the south side of the city," Nathan said as he looked at his Dinocom.

"Then let's head down there and find her," Eli said as he began following the map on his Dinocom.

The other three followed behind Eli and headed off to find Hana.

The Rangers headed to the south side of Angel Grove and regrouped as they came up to the destination. Alex looked down at his Dinocom in confusion and began scratching his head.

"Uh, it says this is the place," Alex said as he looked up at an empty lot in front of him.

"Something has to be wrong," Sam said as she looked at her Dinocom.

Dante looked down at the ground and saw Sam standing on a sewer lid.

"Hey, what if he's under us?" Dante asked the others.

Sam looked down at the ground and saw the sewer lid under her feet.

"Ew, if they're really down there, this alien has a problem," Sam said in disgust.

"Don't they all?" Tyson said as he knelt down.

Sam stepped off the sewer lid and watched Tyson pull it aside. The Rangers dropped into the hole one after another and landed in an underground tunnel.

"Alright, the map says she's not too far away," Alex said as he led the others through the tunnel.

Suddenly, mumbling could be heard coming from up ahead.

"That has to be them," Sam said to Alex.

"Alright guys, let's get Hana back before taking this freak down," Alex said to the others.

The Rangers came to the end of the tunnel and saw Halfbake crush a watermelon with his mallet. Hana looked up in horror at Halfbake as she sat on the ground tied up with ropes.

"That's going to be your head if you don't give me your Energem!" Halfbake shouted at Hana.

"She doesn't have one!" Sam said as she walked into the room.

Halfbake turned around and saw the Pink Ranger standing behind him.

"Wait, how're you here and over there?" Halfbake said as he kept looking back and forth at Hana and Sam.

"Let the girl go!" Alex shouted as he and the others ran out next to Sam.

"You tricked me!" Halfbake shouted at Hana. "I will crush your head for that!"

Halfbake raised his mallet into the air and began walking towards Hana.

"No!" Sam shouted in horror.

As Halfbake walked up to Hana, Wrench walked into the room and saw Halfbake.

"You will pay for what you did to me!" Wrench shouted at Halfbake.

"Wrench?" Dante said in confusion.

Halfbake turned around and saw Wrench running towards him.

"Uh oh!" Halfbake said as began running away.

Wrench hurled his axe at Halfbake and struck him in the back with it. Halfbake fell to the ground from the attack and quickly rolled over to see Wrench walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"I don't know, but now is a good time to get Hana," Sam said as she took off running towards Hana.

Sam ran up to Hana and quickly cut the ropes with her Dino Saber.

"Thank you Pink Ranger," Hana said to Sam as Sam helped her up. "I'm sorry I acted like I was you,"

"Don't worry about that, people do it all the time," Sam said as she tried to hide her voice.

"Wrench, get off of me!" Halfbake shouted as Wrench jumped on top of him.

"I'm taking you back to let Snide handle you!" Wrench shouted as he beat on Halfbake with his axe.

"But the Rangers are right behind you!" Halfbake told Wrench.

Wrench looked over his shoulder and saw Sam walk back over to the others with Hana.

"Fine, we'll work together and take all their Energems," Wrench told Halfbake as he stepped out from over him.

Wrench helped Halfbake up and turned towards the Rangers.

"Get out of here," Sam said to Hana.

Hana nodded and took off running down the tunnel.

"Vivix, rise!" Wrench shouted as the Vivix rose out of the ground around him and Halfbake.

"Let's give these guys a Jurassic beat down!" Sam shouted as the Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

The Rangers began battling the Vivix as Wrench and Halfbake stood by watching.

"This fight won't last long at all!" Dante shouted as he shot a Vivix with a blast from his morpher.

"Yeah, these guys get easier by the day," Nathan said as he struck a Vivix with his saber.

"Dino Blade Blaster!" Tracey shouted as she blasted Vivix that approached her with her weapon.

"Come on you two, we're just getting started!" Alex shouted at Wrench and Halfbake as he grabbed a Vivix and tossed it into the wall.

Wrench groaned in annoyance and began making his way towards Alex.

"Dino Steel, Armor On!" Eli shouted as he activated his Dino Steel Mode.

"Eli, let's team up!" Tyson said to Eli as he inserted a Ptera Charger into his saber.

"Alright," Eli said to Tyson.

Eli held his Stego Shield forward as Tyson ran towards him.

Tyson jumped into the shield and jumped off towards a group of Vivix.

"Ptera Saber, Lightning Strike!" Tyson shouted as he flew past the Vivix and quickly struck them with his saber.

The Vivix fell to the ground sparking with electricity and exploded around Tyson. Across the room Alex blocked Wrench's axe with his saber.

"Hang on Alex!" Dante shouted as he ran up firing at Wrench with his morpher.

Wrench jumped back and avoided the blasts from Dante.

"Things aren't looking good," Wrench said to himself.

Wrench looked over and saw Sam and Tracey running towards Halfbake.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Sam shouted at Halfbake.

"We'll see about that!" Halfbake shouted as he swung his mallet at Sam.

Sam jumped over the mallet and kicked Halfbake in the chest.

Halfbake stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

"Let's how much you like this!" Halfbake shouted as he slung dough balls at Sam and Tracey.

The dough balls hit Sam and Tracey and stuck to them.

"Ugh, what are these?" Tracey said as she tried to pull it off.

"Boom!" Halfbake shouted as the dough balls exploded and sent Tracey and Sam flying towards the others.

Tracey and Sam hit the ground hurt from the attack.

"We need to finish these guys off now," Eli said to the others.

"I've got this!" Nathan shouted as he jumped off Alex's shoulder towards Wrench.

"What?" Wrench said in confusion.

"Raptor Slash!" Nathan shouted as he swung his saber at Wrench.

Wrench blocked the attack with his axe and shoved Nathan aside.

"Now you're wide open!" Dante shouted as he aimed his morpher at Wrench.

Alex ran up and kicked the axe out of Wrench's hand and quickly moved out of the way.

"My axe!" Wrench shouted as he watched his axe hit the ground.

"Para Blast!" Dante shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Wrench.

The blast hit Wrench and sent him crashing into Halfbake.

"Get off of me!" Halfbake shouted as he shoved Wrench aside.

"You're on your own now," Wrench said as he teleported away.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Halfbake shouted at Wrench.

The Rangers regrouped and ran out in front of Halfbake. Alex pulled out a Dino Charger and activated it.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Mode!" Alex shouted as the T-Rex Zord instantly appeared in its miniature form.

Alex inserted the Charger into the morpher and quickly transformed as Alan ran up beside the others.

"About time you joined us," Nathan said to Alan.

"I only came to deliver something," Alan said as he pulled out the new Dino Charger. "Say hello to the Dino X Charger,"

Alan handed the Charger to Tyson.

"With it, you can combine all of our powers into one powerful final attack," Alan told the Rangers. "But you'll need to use the Victory Charger too,"

"Then that's what we'll do," Alex said as he pulled out the Dino Victory Charger.

"Wait, what's going on?" Halfbake said in confusion.

"Dino Victory Charge, Ready!" Alex shouted as he held out the Charger.

"Dino X Charger, Ready!" Tyson shouted as he held out his Charger beside Alex's.

Alex and Tyson activated the two Chargers as Halfbake watched in horror.

"Dino Chargers, Engage!" The morpher shouted as Alex inserted the Chargers into his morpher.

Tyson, Eli and Dante stood behind Alex to the right as Tracey, Sam, Nathan and Alan stood to the left behind Alex. The morpher began charging the attack as Alex took aim at Halfbake.

"T-Rex Super Charge, Victory Maxium Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as Alex fired the blast resembling each of their dinosaurs at Halfbake.

The blast hit Halfbake and destroyed him instantly.

"Now that's firepower!" Dante said in amazement.

"You guys better hurry up and get outside," Alan said to the others.

"Yeah, we all know what's coming next," Sam said as Alan began walking away.

The Rangers quickly made it out of the sewers and saw the Magna Beam shoot down from the sky. The beam burrowed into the ground and struck where Halfbake was destroyed.

"I'm back for dinner!" Halfbake shouted as he slung his mallet over his shoulder.

"I've got this," Tyson said as he stepped forward.

Tyson activated a Ptera Charger and quickly summoned the Ptera Zord. The Ptera Zord flew down from the clouds and took off towards Halfbake. Tyson teleported into his cockpit and took control of his zord.

"I'm not going easy this time!" Halfbake shouted as he swung his mallet at the Ptera Zord.

The Ptera Zord narrowly dodged the mallet and flew past Halfbake.

"Then let's try this!" Halfbake shouted as he began throwing dough balls at the Ptera Zord.

"Oh no!" Tyson shouted as the Zord began dodging the dough balls.

"If one of those things hit the Ptera Zord, it could be over!" Sam said to the others.

"Then Tyson's going to need some backup," Dante said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

Dante threw the Dino Charger into the air and summoned the Para Zord. The Para Zord began firing blasts at the dough balls being thrown at the Ptera Zord and quickly destroyed them.

"No!" Halfbake shouted in frustration.

"Dante, let's put'em together!" Tyson shouted at Dante.

"Right on!" Dante said as the Para Zord ran over to the Ptera Zord.

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord, Para Formation!" Tyson shouted as his Zord began transforming.

The Para Zord quickly combined with the Ptera Charge Megazord and formed an arm on the Megazord.

"Have some more of these!" Halfbake shouted as he began throwing more dough balls at the Megazord.

"Para Blast!" Tyson and Dante shouted as the Para Zord arm began shooting the dough balls out of the air.

"This is it for you," Dante said as Halfbake trembled in fear.

"Ptera Lightning Blitz!" Tyson shouted as a lightning blast began forming in the Ptera Zord's mouth.

The Megazord transferred the blast over to the Para Zord and quickly fired an electrical blast at Halfbake. The blast struck Halfbake and destroyed him with ease.

"Nice going guys!" Eli shouted at Dante and Tyson from the ground below.

"I'm going to go find Hana and make sure she's okay," Sam told the others.

"Alright, you know where we'll be," Tracey said to Sam as Sam ran away.

Sam was walking down the street as the sun was setting looking on her phone. A video popped up on Sam's phone and she clicked it instantly. Hana appeared on the screen with a microphone held up to her.

"I just wanted to say something to everyone," Hana said in the video. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry, about what?" The newswoman asked Hana.

"I'm not the Pink Ranger," Hana said to the newswoman.

People in the background began gasping and walking away in shame.

"I lied and now I understand I shouldn't have," Hana told the newswoman.

"Well, thank you for telling the truth at least," The newswoman said as she moved the microphone away from Hana.

The video ended as Sam came up to her house. Sam looked up and saw Hana sitting on her porch.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked Hana.

"I just came to thank you," Hana told Sam as Sam walked up. "You were right,"

"It's okay Hana, you're safe now," Sam told Hana.

"I'm such an idiot," Hana said as she stood up.

"After today, I'm sure no one will care that you lied," Sam said to Hana.

"I hope so," Hana said as she sighed.

Hana pulled out her phone and handed it to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked Hana.

"Just look at the screen," Hana told Sam.

Sam looked down at the phone and saw an image of the list of people who worked on Hana's comic.

"Created by Asami Yamamoto," Sam said as she noticed her name.

Sam handed the phone back to Hana as she began smiling.

"The next printings of the Jenny Flare comic will list your name and all the others after," Hana told Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said to Hana as her eyes began watering.

"Oh don't start crying," Hana said to Sam as she put her phone away.

"I can't help it," Sam said as she began crying.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Hana told Sam. "But, I'll call you whenever I need help with writing the comic,"

"Alright, I'll do what I can," Sam said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hana stepped off the porch and began walking away.

"See you later," Hana said as she walked away.

"Bye, come back sometime!" Sam said to Hana as she waved goodbye.

Sam watched Hana walk away.

"She better give me a cut of the money she makes," Sam said as she walked inside.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Hi-Ho Silver!

Out in space, a pod was slowly flowing towards Earth. Light began reflecting off the silver pod as the sun began peaking around the Earth. Thrusters suddenly activated on the pod and sent the pod speeding past the moon.

Down on Earth some of the Rangers were sitting at a lake enjoying themselves in their free time. Sam was sitting on a towel laid on the ground and noticed Nathan fishing while the other guys were in the water.

"Are you just going to fish all day?" Sam asked Nathan.

"I don't see why not," Nathan said to Sam as he smiled.

"Come on Nathan, you can fish later!" Dante shouted at Nathan from the water.

"Let him do what he wants," Eli said to Dante. "He'll get in later,"

"It's a shame the others couldn't join us," Dante said to Eli.

"I'm sure they'll come by later," Eli said to Dante.

Sam sighed as she looked away from the lake and saw Christa and Leah walking towards her.

"About time you two got here!" Dante shouted at the girls.

"I told you we were going to be late," Leah said to Dante as she and Christina walked up to Sam.

"Why aren't you out there?" Christa asked Sam.

"I just want to relax today," Sam said as she lied back on her towel.

As the girls continued chatting, Nathan felt something tugging on his line. Nathan gasped in astonishment and quickly began reeling his line in.

"I've got something!" Nathan shouted in excitement.

Dante and Eli looked over at Nathan and saw him pull a beer bottle out of the water.

"Nice catch!" Eli shouted at Nathan.

Dante began laughing as Nathan groaned in frustration. Nathan tossed the bottle aside and casted his line back out into the water.

Down in the Ranger's base, Alan was sitting at his computer scanning the world searching for the Silver Energem. Alan groaned and leaned back in his seat. Alex and Tracey walked up behind Alan and looked at the monitor.

"Having trouble?" Alex asked Alan.

"There's no sign of the Silver Energem at all on Earth," Alan said to Alex.

"Odd, you'd think we would've found it by now," Tracey said to them.

"Maybe it's not on Earth?" Landon guessed as he sat in the background.

"Keeper brought it to Earth though, it should be here," Alan said to Landon.

"But what if someone found it and left Earth?" Alex asked Alan as an alarm began going off on the computer.

Alan looked at the monitor and saw something heading towards Earth.

"Is it Snide and his goons?" Tracey asked Alan.

"No, it's some kind of vessel entering Earth's atmosphere," Alan told Tracey as Tyson walked into the room.

"What was that alarm about?" Tyson asked the others.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out," Alan said as he rose from his seat.

"Where's it landing?" Alex asked Alan.

"Don't worry, I can track it with my Dinocom," Alan said as he walked over to the exit.

"Wait up!" Landon shouted as the others left him inside.

Landon ran out the door after the others to find the mysterious vessel.

In Sledge's crashed ship, Wrench was looking at the computers and found a signal from the vessel. Heckyl walked up to the computer and saw Wrench tracking something.

"What is that?" Heckyl asked Wrench.

"I have no idea, but the signal doesn't match any of ours," Wrench told Heckyl.

Fury and Singe walked into the room and saw Heckyl and Wrench looking at the computer. Singe noticed the signal on the monitor.

"Heckyl, leave this to me and Fury," Singe said to Heckyl.

"I'm not working with you!" Fury shouted at Singe.

"Fury, settle down," Heckyl said to Fury. "I want you two to go find out what this thing is before someone else does,"

"Yes sir," Fury said as he nodded.

Fury and Singe left the room and headed off after the vessel.

Out deep in the forest the pod crashed into the ground. A young man with black hair ran out of the woods and saw the pod in the small crater. The man began walking towards the pod as steam shot out of the pod. An opening revealed itself and revealed the Silver Energem sitting in the pod.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" The man said as he knelt down in front of the pod and picked up the Energem.

The man's body suddenly began glowing along with the Energem.

"What's going on?" The man said in confusion.

A hologram of a humanoid bird alien appeared in front of the man. The man looked up and screamed in astonishment.

"To the finder of this pod, my name is Zenowing," The hologram said to the man. "You have been gifted with the Silver Energem I was once bonded to,"

"Energem?" The man said in confusion as he looked down at the Energem.

"With this Energem you will be able to become the Silver Ranger," Zenowing said to the man.

"Wait, I'm a Power Ranger now?" The man said in disbelief.

"Use your powers to assist the other Rangers on Earth to defeat Sledge," Zenowing said to the man.

"But, how do I find them?" The man asked the hologram.

"But first you need to locate the Titano Zord before Sledge does," Zenowing said to the man. "I will not be able to help as I am in grave danger,"

The hologram began stuttering as explosions were heard coming from the speakers.

"I don't have long until evil forces capture me," Zenowing told the man. "And there's no telling how long it will take for this message to reach Earth,"

"He was captured," The man said as the hologram continued stuttering.

"Do not worry about me, I will find a way to return," Zenowing said as a static-like noise took over the sound.

The sound suddenly returned to normal.

"The Titano Zord was hidden deep within a lake near where this pod will land," Zenowing told the man.

"There he is!" Someone shouted in the background.

"I have to go, but please, stop these menaces before it's too late," Zenowing said as the hologram shut off.

The man backed away from the pod as the hologram reset.

"A lake near here?" The man wondered as someone began talking in the woods.

The man heard someone talking in the woods and took off in the opposite direction. Alan and the others suddenly walked out of the woods and saw the pod sitting in the crater up ahead.

"There it is!" Alan said to the others as he pointed at the pod.

As the five Rangers ran up to the pod the hologram of Zenowing appeared in front of them.

"Whoa!" Landon shouted in astonishment.

"To the finder of this pod, my name is Zenowing," The hologram said to the Rangers. "You have been gifted with the Silver Energem I was once bonded to,"

"Alex, check the pod for the Energem!" Alan said to Alex.

Alex knelt down and looked inside of the pod.

"I don't see it," Alex said to Alan.

"Someone beat us to it," Tracey said to Alan.

"Hopefully it wasn't Snide then," Tyson said to the others.

"Well, at least the Silver Energem is on Earth again," Alan said as he sighed while the hologram continued talking.

"But first you need to locate the Titano Zord before Sledge does," Zenowing said to the Rangers. "I will not be able to help as I am in grave danger,"

"The Titano Zord!" Alex said as he looked over at the hologram.

"But why is this birdman in danger?" Tyson wondered.

"The Titano Zord was hidden deep within a-," The hologram said as it was interrupted by a blast striking the pod.

The pod exploded in front of the Rangers causing them back off away from it.

"What was that?" Alan said in confusion.

"Singe you idiot!" Fury shouted at Singe. "We were about to find out the location of the Titano Zord!"

"Don't worry, I know exactly where to look," Singe said to Fury.

"Oh great, it's these two bozos," Tracey said in frustration.

"We don't have time for you two right now," Alex said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"We're not going to let you find that Zord!" Singe shouted at the Rangers.

"The same could be said to you too," Tyson said as he and the others pulled out their Sabers.

The Ranger's sabers began glowing as they raised them into the air.

"Dino Saber Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they sent five energy slashes flying towards the villains.

The attacks hit the two villains and sent them crashing into a pair of trees.

"They're getting away!" Fury shouted as he struggled to get up.

"Trust me, we'll beat them to the location," Singe said as he rose up to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Fury asked Singe.

"To get some assistance from Heckyl," Singe told Fury as he walked away.

Fury stormed into the control room of Sledge's ship and saw Singe talking to Snide. Fury walked over to the two and shoved Singe away from Snide.

"He destroyed our only chance at finding the Titano Zord!" Fury said to Snide.

"Fury you idiot, Singe has already told me the location of the Titano Zord," Snide told Fury.

"I want to know how you know where that zord is," Fury said to Singe. "You destroyed that pod before the hologram gave a location!"

"Fury, settle down," Singe said as he typed on a keyboard and brought up a map with a lake in the center of it.

Singe pointed at the lake as he began snickering.

"The Titano Zord is at the bottom of this lake," Singe told Fury.

"That still doesn't explain how you know!" Fury shouted at Singe.

"Both of you shut up!" Snide shouted in anger.

Singe and Fury became quiet and looked over at Snide as an alien walked into the room behind Snide.

"You two will both go to this lake and take Hookbeard with you," Snide told Fury and Singe.

"Don't worry fellows, I won't let either of you down," Hookbeard said as he picked up his fishing rod and walked out of the room behind Fury and Singe.

Alan, Tyson, Landon, Tracey and Alex returned to the lab and were sitting around the table in the center of the room as Keeper walked into the room. Keeper noticed something troubling the Rangers.

"Is something wrong?" Keeper asked the Rangers.

"We were so close to finding not only the Titano Zord, but the Silver Energem too," Alan told Keeper.

"Yeah, some birdman left the Energem in a pod he sent to Earth," Tyson told Keeper.

"Birdman?" Keeper said as he began wondering. "It couldn't be!"

"Do you know who someone like him?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"Yes, his name was Zenowing," Keeper told Tracey. "He was an apprentice of mine many years ago,"

"So you replaced a birdman?" Landon asked Alan.

"Hey, I didn't know about him," Alan said to Landon.

"He was sent to Earth to retrieve the Energems after I hid them from Sledge," Keeper told the Rangers. "I haven't seen him since,"

"Well, according to the message he sent, someone was after him," Alex told Keeper. "He was even bonded to the Silver Energem,"

"That explains why we couldn't find the thing for so long," Tracey said to the others.

"I'm going to try and work on that pod," Alan said as he rose up from his seat. "Hopefully I can repair the message and find out where the Titano Zord is,"

Alan walked over to his computer where the small pod was sitting on a table next to it.

"All we can do now is wait," Alex said as he sighed.

Back at the lake, the guys and girls were sitting around a folding table eating lunch together. As the wind slowly began picking up, an explosion was heard coming from across the lake. Eli jumped to his feet and looked across the lake and saw Fury, Poisandra, Wrench and Curio with another alien.

"Hey guys, we've got trouble!" Eli said to the others as the alien casted his electrical fishing line back into the water.

"Leah, get to safety," Dante said to Leah as he pulled out his Dinocom.

"Dante, what's going on?" Alex asked Dante as he appeared on the Dinocom.

"I think you guys should hurry up and get to the lake," Dante told Alex.

"Why, we've got something important going on right now," Alex told Dante.

"Well, let's just say a couple of unwelcomed guests arrived," Dante said as Hookbeard noticed the Rangers across the lake.

"You and Leah need to get out of here," Eli told Christa.

"Alright, just be careful," Christa said to Eli as she turned away.

Christa and Leah took off running to safety as the four Rangers took off towards the other side of the lake.

"Let's give it another whirl!" Hookbeard shouted as he casted his line back out into the water.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Nathan asked the villains as he and the others ran up.

"Uh oh!" Curio shouted as he hid behind Poisandra.

"You pests won't be getting in our way this time," Fury said as he pulled out his sword.

"In your way of what?" Eli said in confusion.

As Fury's sword began glowing, Alex and Tyson leapt over the others and fired blasts from their morphers at Fury. Poisandra and Wrench quickly blocked the blasts with their axes as Alex and Tyson landed in front of the others.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but it stops now," Alex said as Tracey, Landon and Alan ran up beside the others.

"You will not stop us from obtaining the Titano Zord!" Fury shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

The Rangers quickly morphed and evaded the lightning blasts that shot out of the ground.

"Keep'em busy for me!" Hookbeard shouted at the other villains as he continued fishing.

Alex ran towards Fury and began battling him with his Dino Saber.

"Thanks for telling us where to find the Titano Zord!" Alex shouted at Fury as he swung his saber at Fury.

Fury blocked the saber and began snickering.

"Once I beat you down, I'll take both the Red and Silver Energems from you!" Fury shouted at Alex.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't have the Silver Energem," Alex said as he struck Fury with his saber.

The Spikeball that was with the villains ran towards Sam and Tracey and swung his club at them.

"Watch it!" Sam shouted as she and Tracey evaded the club.

The two girls jumped back and fired a blast together at the Spikeball and instantly destroyed it. Dante quickly ran by the girls and began firing blasts at Wrench.

"We still have a score to settle bucket head!" Dante shouted at Wrench.

Wrench began blocking the blasts with his axe.

"Then let's settle it!" Wrench shouted as he hurled his axe at Dante.

Dante jumped over the axe and continued running towards Wrench.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Dante shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Wrench the blast hit Wrench and sent him skidding away along the ground.

Eli and Nathan began battling with Poisandra and Curio as Alan, Landon and Tyson began fighting the Spikeballs. Nathan swung his saber at Poisandra but was quickly blocked by her axe. Poisandra suddenly began laughing as she shoved Nathan away.

"Eat this!" Poisandra shouted as she struck Nathan across the chest with her axe.

Eli caught Nathan and helped him stand back up.

"I've got them!" Curio shouted as he took off running towards Eli and Nathan.

Eli quickly kicked Curio aside and sent him crashing into Poisandra.

"I'm sorry Poisandra!" Curio said to Poisandra as he helped her up.

Tyson looked over and saw Fury striking Alex with his sword.

"Let me take over," Tyson said as he ran over and kicked Fury away from Alex.

"Alright, I'll try and stop the new guy," Alex said as he slid his morpher down his arm and activated Dino Steel Mode.

Alex took off running towards Hookbeard with his T-Rex Smasher ready. Hookbeard looked out the corner of his eye and saw Alex running towards him.

"It's time for a new cast," Hookbeard said as he slung his hook over towards Alex.

The hook struck Alex in the chest and began electrocuting Alex.

"And now the sendoff!" Hookbeard shouted as he threw Alex across the lake.

Alex crashed into the shallow water and quickly rose to his feet. Tyson looked across the lake and saw Alex by himself.

"Hang on Alex!" Tyson shouted as he took off flying across the lake.

"Get back here Gold Ranger!" Fury shouted as he ran off after Tyson.

Tyson landed next to Alex on the other side of the lake to check on Alex.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked Alex.

"Yeah, but someone needs to stop that other guy before he gets the Titano Zord," Alex said to Alex.

Fury swung his sword and sent a lightning blast flying towards Tyson and Alex. The two Rangers dove out of the way and avoided the blast.

"You won't escape me this time," Fury said as he pulled out Singe's blaster and began firing at them.

Tyson blocked the blasts with his saber as Fury continued running towards him.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Alex shouted as he ran out in front of Tyson to attack Fury.

Fury fired another blast and shot the T-Rex Smasher out of Alex's hand. Fury then continued firing blasts and hitting Alex.

"Alex!" Tyson shouted in concern as Alex fell to the ground.

"Now it's your turn to be obliterated!" Fury shouted at Tyson.

Blasts suddenly began hitting Fury. Fury fell to the ground in pain as Tyson gasped in astonishment.

"Who did that?" Tyson said in confusion as he looked over.

Tyson saw the Silver Ranger walking towards him while aiming his morpher at Fury.

"No way!" Tyson said in astonishment.

Alex rose up and saw the Silver Ranger walk out in front of him and Tyson.

"Whoa, where did he come from?" Alex said in confusion.

"Who do you think you are?" Fury asked the Silver Ranger.

"Leave this area before I make things worse for you," The Silver Ranger said to Fury.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fury said as he aimed Singe's blaster at the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger quickly fired a blast from his morpher and knocked the blaster out of Fury's hand.

"Ugh!" Fury shouted in pain as he grasped his hand.

As the Silver Ranger's right fist began glowing he dashed towards Fury.

"Silver Strike!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he punched Fury in the chest and sent him flying across the lake.

Fury crashed into Wrench causing both of them to fall to the ground. Dante looked across the lake and saw the Silver Ranger with Alex and Tyson.

"Holy crap!" Dante said in amazement.

Alan kicked the Spikeball he was battling aside and ran over to Dante.

"He's actually here!" Alan said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Landon asked Alan as he struck a Spikeball with his saber.

"It doesn't matter as long as he's on our side," Dante said to Landon.

Fury slowly rose to his feet and quickly teleported away leaving the other villains behind.

Back across the lake, the Silver Ranger walked up to the shoreline of the water in the lake. Tyson and Alex watched as the Silver Ranger's fist began glowing again.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked the Silver Ranger.

"Rise Titano Zord!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he punched the ground and caused the water to rise out of the lake.

A massive tidal wave was sent to the other side from the Silver Ranger's punch. Poisandra and Wrench looked over and screamed in horror as the tidal wave towered above them. The wave struck Poisandra, Wrench, Curio and the remaining Spikeballs and washed them away.

"What was that?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked over at the lake.

Tracey gasped when she saw that the lake was now empty.

"The Titano Zord!" Eli said in disbelief as he saw the Titano Zord lying at the bottom of the lake.

The Silver Ranger pulled out his Energem as it began glowing brightly.

"Arise!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he rose his Energem into the air.

The Titano Zord's eyes lit up as the Energem began powering it up. The Zord rose to its feet and let out a loud roar as it shook the mud off its body.

"Argh, there she be!" Hookbeard shouted in astonishment.

The Silver Ranger looked over and saw Hookbeard preparing to cast his line at the Titano Zord.

"He must be stopped," The Silver Ranger said as he began walking away from Alex and Tyson.

"We can help you!" Alex said as he went after the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger turned around and punched Alex in the chest and sent him crashing into Tyson.

"What was that for?" Alex asked the Silver Ranger as he held his chest in pain.

"I will be ending this on my own," The Silver Ranger told Alex as he walked away.

As Hookbeard was about to cast his fishing line, a blast flew at him and knocked the fishing rod out of his hand.

"Who did that?" Hookbeard said in confusion.

The Silver Ranger walked out in front of Hookbeard as the other Rangers stood by watching.

"That was me," The Silver Ranger said as he lowered his morpher. "Now I'm going to finish you off,"

A sword suddenly appeared in the Silver Ranger's hand as he prepared for battle.

"Then bring it on matey," Hookbeard said as he picked his fishing rod back up.

The Silver Ranger's sword suddenly began glowing.

"Titano Saber!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he prepared to attack. "Silver Prism Slash!"

The Silver Ranger swung his sword and sent three energy slashes in the shape of a triangle at Hookbeard. The slashes struck Hookbeard as the Silver Ranger took off after him.

"Final Strike!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he struck Hookbeard with his sword as he ran past him.

"No!" Hookbeard shouted as he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

Alex and Tyson walked back over to the others and saw the Silver Ranger with his Titano Saber in hand. A blast suddenly shot down from the sky and hit Hookbeard's destroyed body. Hookbeard instantly grew into a large monster and began stomping around in anger.

"You won't stop me this time!" Hookbeard shouted at the Rangers.

"It's time for the Plesio Zord," Tracey said as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

"No, I'll handle this," The Silver Ranger said as he began glowing.

The Silver Ranger suddenly disappeared causing the Titano Zord to roar loudly. The Silver Ranger appeared in the Titano Zord's cockpit and placed his morpher in the console.

"What the?" Alan said in confusion as Dino Chargers began flying out of the Rangers Dinocoms.

The Dino Chargers plugged into the Titano Zord's back and fully charged the Zord. Two Spikeballs suddenly walked up beside Hookbeard as the Titano Zord slowly began making its way towards Hookbeard.

"Let's give him everything we've got," The Silver Ranger said to the Titano Zord.

"Fire the lasers!" Hookbeard shouted as he began firing lasers at the Titano Zord from his spear.

The blasts hit the Titano Zord, however, the Titano Zord inhaled the smoke from the blasts and fired a powerful stream of flames from its mouth and hit one of the Spikeballs.

"Wait, he just used the Dino Blaze Charger!" Alan said in amazement.

The Titano Zord's eyes began glowing as the last Spikeball began being crushed by gravity. The Spikeball struggled to raise back up as the Titano Zord walked up and stomped on the Spikeball quickly destroying it.

"Let's heat things up once more," The Silver Ranger said as the Titano Zord fired out another stream of flames at Hookbeard.

"Ugh, cut it out!" Hookbeard shouted as he began shielding his eyes from the flames.

The Titano Zord began roaring once again as Hookbeard screamed in anger.

"I'm going to feed you to the sharks!" Hookbeard shouted at the Silver Ranger.

"Activate Titano Charge Megazord!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he snapped his fingers.

The Titano Zord began transforming in front of Hookbeard and formed a humanoid mode. The Megazord grabbed onto its large axe weapon and stared over at Hookbeard.

"It's time for spear fishing!" Hookbeard shouted as he took off running towards the Titano Charge Megazord.

Hookbeard began striking the Megazord with his spear repeatedly but the Megazord was immune to the attacks.

"Impossible!" Hookbeard said in disbelief.

"Titano Axe!" The Silver Ranger shouted as his Megazord swung the axe at Hookbeard.

The Titano Charge Megazord struck Hookbeard with its axe and began ramming him again and again with it.

"Now to send you off," The Silver Ranger said as his Megazord slid the axe under Hookbeard's foot and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Final Colossal Crush!" The Silver Ranger shouted as the Megazord's axe began glowing.

The Titano Charge Megazord struck Hookbeard with a powerful downward slash from the axe and instantly destroyed Hookbeard.

"Man, that Megazord is insane!" Dante said in amazement.

"Incredible, I've never seen such power from a Megazord!" Alan said as the Titano Charge Megazord transformed back into its normal mode.

The Silver Ranger leapt out of his zord and landed in front of the other Rangers.

"Thanks," Landon said to the Silver Ranger.

"Before you begin asking, I'm not going to join you," The Silver Ranger told the Rangers. "At least not yet,"

"Wait, why not?" Tracey asked the Silver Ranger.

"I have something else to look into first," The Silver Ranger said as he turned away. "I will however let you use my Titano Zord while I'm not around,"

"But we won't be able to charge the Titano Chargers without your Energem," Alan said to the Silver Ranger.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays fully charged for you," The Silver Ranger said to the Rangers.

The Silver Ranger began walking away and left the Rangers as the Titano Zord disappeared behind them.

"We may not have gotten a new team member, but at least we got a new zord," Alex said to the others.

Back at Sledge's ship, Heckyl stormed into the control room alongside Fury and saw Singe sitting in a seat humming to himself. Singe looked over and saw Heckyl.

"Ah, Heckyl," Singe said as he rose to his feet.

"Shut up and tell me how you knew where the Titano Zord was!" Heckyl shouted at Singe as his hand began glowing.

"Why don't we discuss how Fury failed to retrieve the Titano Zord first?" Singe asked Heckyl.

Heckyl fired a blast from his hand and hit Singe in the chest. Singe crashed into the wall and fell to the ground in pain.

"Now, who told you the location!" Heckyl shouted at Singe.

Singe slowly rose up to his feet holding his head in pain. Singe suddenly began laughing.

"You've got me," Singe said as he snickered. "But once my allies arrive, you won't be in charge around here anymore,"

Singe scurried off and left Heckyl and Fury by themselves.

"You were correct Fury," Heckyl said to Fury as he walked over to his seat. "Next time you see him, make sure he doesn't survive,"

"With pleasure," Fury said as he bowed to Heckyl.

Fury walked off and left Heckyl by himself as Heckyl began smirking.

Out in the woods, Singe ran up to his ship and opened the door to it.

"I will return, and I will make Heckyl and Fury are dealt with," Singe said as he entered his ship. "The end is coming and no one knows,"

The door closed behind Singe and the ship instantly took off into the sky and left Earth.

Outside of the city, the man who found the Silver Energem was sitting on a bench eating an apple while staring at the Energem. He tossed the remains of the apple in the grass and rose to his feet.

"I'll find a way to save you Zenowing, I promise," The man said as he picked his backpack up off the bench and slung it over his shoulder.

The mysterious person walked off into the sunset to continue on with his journey to save Zenowing.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Painting the Perfect Couple

Inside of Sledge's crashed ship, Curio ran into the control room screaming in fear as a Vivix chased after him. Heckyl turned around in his seat and saw the Vivix hugging Curio. Heckyl cringed in disgust as Poisandra stormed into the room with a bag in her hands.

"There you are!" Poisandra said to the Vivix as she walked over to it and Curio.

"Please Poisandra, get it off of me," Curio said as the Vivix began caressing its hand against Curio's face.

"What is going on here?" Heckyl asked Poisandra and Curio as he walked up to them.

"Oh, I was just testing this magical makeup on a Vivix," Poisandra told Heckyl.

"Yeah, she made it fall in love with me!" Curio said as he shoved the Vivix off of him.

The Vivix began sobbing and hid its face.

"I'm sorry Curio doesn't like you, but we'll find you a new guy to go after," Poisandra told the Vivix.

The Vivix looked up at Poisandra and hugged her.

"We just need to make a few adjustments to your look," Poisandra said as she pulled a brush out of her bag.

Poisandra began putting different types of makeup on the Vivix's face as Heckyl and Curio stood by watching in horror.

"Now the final touch," Poisandra said as she placed a blonde wig on the Vivix's head.

Poisandra stepped out of the way and revealed the Vivix to Heckyl and Curio.

"Ugh, what did you do?" Heckyl said in disgust.

"I made her look better," Poisandra told Heckyl.

"Yeah, is something wrong with me?" The Vivix asked Heckyl.

"Wait, you can talk now?" Heckyl said in confusion.

"That's right, and I'm not just a Vivix now," The Vivix said as it placed its hands on its hips. "You can call me Beauticruel now!"

"I'm going to be sick," Curio said as he turned away.

"Poisandra, what else can that makeup of yours do?" Heckyl asked Poisandra.

"Oh, it can do plenty of things," Poisandra said as she began giggling.

"Tell me more," Heckyl said as he began smirking.

Out in the city, Eli and Christa were walking in the park together on a date. The two teens walked slowly down the path near the pond holding hands. Christa suddenly began chuckling and caused Eli to come to a halt.

"What is it?" Eli asked Christa.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be spending time with you," Christa told Eli. "You've been so busy lately,"

"Well, that's what happens when you have a mysterious Silver Ranger running about," Eli said to Christa as the two walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Let's forget all this Ranger stuff and just enjoy being together," Christa said to Eli as she leaned over on his shoulder.

The two continued enjoying themselves as Beauticruel and Curio appeared in the bushes behind them.

"Alright my lovely, I want you to hide this body of mine somewhere after I do the switcheroo," Beauticruel told Curio.

"Only if it'll make you stop pestering me," Curio said to Beauticruel.

Beauticruel began laughing.

"Oh please, I'll be getting men with rock hard abs and millions of Earth money," Beauticruel told Curio. "I'll have no reason to come after you,"

"Ugh, just do the thing already," Curio said in annoyance.

Beauticruel poked her head out of the bushes and saw Eli and Christa sitting on the bench together.

"Look there, it's two lovebirds enjoying their time together," Beauticruel said to Curio.

Curio poked his head out and gasped when he saw Eli.

"That's the Blue Ranger!" Curio said in astonishment.

"Oh my, I could be the Blue Ranger's girlfriend!" Beauticruel said in excitement as she pulled out a makeup brush.

Beauticruel silently stroked a line of paint and sent the line flying towards Christa. The paint hit Christa's back gently and didn't catch her attention.

"Now for me," Beauticruel said as she painted across her stomach.

The paint streaks began glowing causing Curio to gasp. Christa slowly fainted along with Beauticruel in the background. Eli caught Christa as she fell over onto his lap.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eli asked Christa.

Curio quickly jumped out of the bushes and picked up Beauticruel's body off the ground. Curio scurried off with her body and left Eli with an unconscious Christa.

"Christa!" Eli shouted as he gently began shaking her.

Christa slowly opened her eyes and saw Eli looking down at her.

"Uh, hey pretty boy," Christa said as she placed her hand on Eli's cheek.

"What was that about?" Eli asked Christa as Christa leaned up.

"What?" Christa said in confusion.

"You just randomly fainted," Eli said as he rose from the bench.

"I'm fine," Christa said as she chuckled.

"You scared me," Eli said in relief.

Eli hugged Christa as he leaned towards her. Christa began smirking evilly as the two continued hugging.

Out on the beach, Beauticruel was lying under a dock. She slowly leaned up holding her head in pain. Beauticruel rose to her feet and stumbled out from underneath the dock. A man sitting in a beach chair took off his sunglasses and saw Beauticruel walking towards him.

"Help me," Beauticruel said as she slowly walked towards the man.

The man quickly jumped to his feet and ran off screaming for his life.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Beauticruel said in confusion.

Beauticruel walked up to the water and looked at her reflection in the water. Beauticruel gasped and jumped back from the water.

"What happened to me?" Beauticruel said in confusion. "I'm not me anymore!"

Down in the Ranger's base, Alan was working on Titano Chargers by himself in the lab. The computer's alarm suddenly began going off and caught Alan's attention. Alan hurried over to the computer and brought up the video feed that caused the alarm.

"What the heck?" Alan said in confusion as he saw Beauticruel on the screen. "It's just a Vivix,"

Alan started typing on his keyboard and began scanning the city for anymore aliens.

"Nothing," Alan said as he pulled out his Dinocom.

Out in the suburbs, Eli was walking Christa home as she hugged tightly on his arm. Eli tried to pull his arm away from Christa but only caused Christa to squeeze tighter.

"You don't have to hold my arm this tight," Eli said to Christa.

"I don't ever want to leave you," Christa told Eli.

"What's gotten into you?" Eli asked Christa as he pulled his arm away.

"I'm fine," Christa said as she smiled.

"No you're not," Eli said as Christa reached for him again. "You've been too attached to me since we left the park,"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Christa said to Eli as she went to hug him.

Eli stepped aside and dodged Christa. Eli quickly opened the gate to the fence behind him.

"Christa, go get some rest," Eli said as Christa came after him again.

Eli walked through the gate and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Christa shouted in agony as she reached her arm through the gate.

As Eli began walking towards the front door of his house, his Dinocom began going off.

"What's up Alan?" Eli asked Alan on the Dinocom as he looked back over at Christa.

"This isn't exactly urgent, but for some reason, there's a random Vivix down near the beach," Alan told Eli.

"Odd, what could it be up to?" Eli wondered.

Christa began groaning in frustration as Eli continued ignoring her.

"If you won't listen, I'll make you want me," Christa said as she reached into her pocket.

Christa pulled out a makeup brush that Beauticruel had earlier.

"This should do the trick," Christa said as she dipped the brush in the red makeup she revealed in her other hand.

Christa quickly sent a stroke of red paint flying towards Eli and splattered paint across his chest.

"Christa!" Eli shouted in disbelief. "This is a new shirt!"

Eli's eyes suddenly flashed red as Christa began snickering.

"That's right, come to me," Christa said as Eli began walking towards her.

"Eli?" Alan said in confusion through the Dinocom.

Eli dropped his Dinocom in his front yard and opened the gate. Eli walked out onto the sidewalk where Christa was waiting.

"Now, let's go make sure those other Rangers don't figure out the problem," Christa said as she and Eli walked off down the street.

"Yes my lovely," Eli said as he followed Christa.

Down near the beach, Beauticruel was sitting on a bench crying as people ran away screaming in fear. Beaticruel looked up at the people running away as she continued crying.

"Why're you running away?" Beauticruel said in confusion. "I'm not who you think I am,"

"So you're the reason everyone around here is scared," The Silver Ranger said as he stepped out across the street from Beauticruel.

"The Silver Ranger," Beauticruel said to herself. "Please, you need to help me!"

The Silver Ranger fired a blast from his morpher and hit the ground near Beauticruel's foot.

"Hey, you almost hit me!" Beauticruel shouted in horror.

"Next time I won't miss," The Silver Ranger said as his Titano Saber appeared in his hand.

"I'm not who you think I am!" Beauticruel shouted as she shielded her face as the Silver Ranger took off running towards her.

As the Silver Ranger went to attack Beauticruel with his saber, Alex ran in between the two and blocked the Silver Ranger's saber with his Dino Steel armor on his arm.

"What're you doing?" The Silver Ranger said in confusion.

"Stopping someone before they make a bad move," Alex said as he shoved the Silver Ranger away.

"What's wrong with destroying one of those monsters?" The Silver Ranger asked Alex.

"This isn't an ordinary Vivix," Alex told the Silver Ranger.

"I'm not a Vivix!" Beauticruel shouted in annoyance.

Blasts began hitting the ground around Alex and the Silver Ranger and filled the area with smoke.

"Who's there?" The Silver Ranger asked the attacker as evil laughter was heard.

"Vivix, attack!" Someone shouted from within the smoke.

Vivix began swarming around Alex and the Silver Ranger in an instant.

"Someone doesn't want us near this odd Vivix," Alex said as he punched a Vivix with his T-Rex Smasher.

The Silver Ranger struck three Vivix with his saber at once and sent them crashing into a nearby car.

"Show yourself!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he turned away from Alex and the remaining Vivix.

A stroke of paint came flying through the smoke towards the Silver Ranger. The Silver Ranger rolled out of the way and caused the paint to hit Alex.

"Ugh, what was that?" Alex said in confusion as he turned around.

Alex's body flashed with a red aura as his body went limp. Alex dropped his T-Rex Smasher and silently began walking away.

"Where are you going?" The Silver Ranger asked Alex as he kicked a Vivix aside.

Alex ignored the Silver Ranger and continued walking away.

"What did they do to you?" The Silver Ranger said in confusion.

"Let go of me!" Beauticruel shouted as two Vivix grabbed her by the arms.

The Silver Ranger aimed his morpher at the two Vivix and quickly shot them off of Beauticruel.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," The Silver Ranger told Beauticruel.

"You almost killed me!" Beauticruel shouted at the Silver Ranger.

"I'm sorry, but would you rather stay and be captured by those aliens?" The Silver Ranger asked Beauticruel.

"Fine, just get me somewhere safe," Beauticruel said as she sighed.

The Silver Ranger and Beauticruel quickly ran off as the smoke began fading away. Christa walked up into the street with Eli and Alex standing behind her.

"If he finds out who she really is I'm not going to be happy," Christa told Eli and Alex.

"I'll stop him for you my dear," Eli said to Christa.

Eli began walking away and left Alex with Christa.

"I want you to make sure none of the other Rangers interfere," Christa told Alex.

"Yes ma'am," Alex said as he nodded.

Down in the Ranger's base, Alan was watching footage of Alex and the Silver Ranger protecting Beauticruel. Alan watched Alex get hit in the back by a stroke of paint and ditch the fight.

"What was that?" Alan said as he rewound the video and watched the paint hit Alex again. "Some kind of magical paint or makeup,"

Alan continued through the video and watched the Silver Ranger escape with Beauticruel.

"We need to find this Vivix and the Silver Ranger," Alan said as he began typing on his keyboard.

The doors in the background suddenly opened and revealed Dante walking into the base.

"Hey Alan, I got your message just now," Dante told Alan as he waved his Dinocom.

"Then you should be out in the city helping the others," Alan told Dante.

"Yeah, but I was wondering where Eli was," Dante said to Alan as he walked over to the computer.

"Something happened to him earlier," Alan told Dante. "And this strange Vivix is definitely involved with it,"

A video message suddenly popped up on the screen in front of Dante and Alan.

"Alan, you need to see this," Nathan said to Alan.

"Did you find something?" Alan asked Nathan.

"Well, we found Eli's Dinocom just lying in his front yard," Nathan told Alan.

"Then something has happened to him," Dante said to Nathan.

"Thanks for informing us," Alan said to Nathan. "Just continue searching for him,"

"Uh, I think we just found someone else," Tracey said in the background.

Nathan looked away from the screen and saw Alex walking towards them.

"It's Alex!" Nathan said as his eyes widened.

"Don't get near him!" Alan shouted loudly.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked Alan.

"Someone did something to Alex," Alan told Dante. "I'm thinking the same thing happened to Eli too,"

Alex began firing his morpher at Nathan and Tracey as Dante and Alan watched blasts fly by the screen from Nathan's Dinocom.

"What's going on?" Alan said in confusion as the feed died.

"I need to get out there," Dante said as he hurried over to the exit.

"Stay on your guard," Alan said to Dante as he began trying to bring the video back up.

Dante ran out of base and hurried off to help the others.

In front of Eli's house, Alex was attacking Nathan and Tracey. Nathan grabbed Alex's arm and aimed the morpher towards the ground.

"Stop, you're going to hurt someone!" Nathan shouted at Alex.

"I will do whatever my love desires," Alex said to Nathan.

"Who?" Nathan said in confusion.

Alex kicked Nathan's leg out from under him and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Alex, knock it off!" Tracey shouted as she ran over to Alex.

Tracey quickly kicked Alex's morpher out of his hand giving Nathan enough time to get back up.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked Alex.

Alex swung his fist at Tracey as Tracey quickly ducked.

"Someone has screwed with his mind," Nathan told Tracey.

Nathan tackled Alex to the ground and began holding him down.

"You will not interfere with my love's plans!" Alex shouted as he struggled to push Nathan off.

"Just tell me; who is this love of yours?" Nathan asked Alex.

"You will soon find out," Alex said as he smirked.

A stroke of paint flew past Tracey and hit Nathan across the back. Nathan rolled off of Alex and let him up as Tracey looked away.

"Who did that?" Tracey said in confusion.

Tracey turned back around and saw Alex and Nathan standing side by side.

"Nathan?" Tracey said in confusion.

"You will not interfere with my love," Nathan said to Tracey as he and Alex slowly began walking towards her.

"What on Earth?" Tracey said in confusion.

Alex picked his morpher up off the ground and aimed it at Tracey alongside Nathan.

"Guys, you don't have to do this," Tracey said to them as she backed away.

Tracey turned away from Nathan and Alex and took off running away.

"You won't escape for long," Someone said as a stroke of paint went flying towards Tracey.

The paint struck Tracey in the arm and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Ow, what was that?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked over at the paint on her arm.

Tracey groaned in annoyance and rose back to her feet.

"Seriously, who throws paint at people?" Tracey said as she stormed off as Alex and Nathan ran up and saw her leaving.

"Apparently this stuff doesn't work on other females," Christa said as she walked up in between Alex and Nathan.

Dante suddenly rolled up on a skateboard behind Alex, Nathan and Christa.

"Guys, what happened here?" Dante said in confusion.

Christa turned around and saw Dante standing behind them.

"Christa?" Dante said in confusion. "Where's Eli?"

"Taking care of something else," Christa said as she revealed the makeup brush with red paint on the end of it.

Christa sent a stroke of paint flying towards Dante and hit him across the chest with it.

"What's this feeling?" Dante said in confusion.

"It's love," Christa told Dante. "And only for me,"

Christa silently walked by Dante along with Alex and Nathan.

"I will never leave you my love," Dante said as he followed the others down the street.

Out in the city, inside of an abandoned building, the Silver Ranger and Beauticruel were hiding from the attackers from earlier. The Silver Ranger looked over at Beauticruel and saw her cowering in the corner.

"You're not really a Vivix are you?" The Silver Ranger asked Beauticruel.

"No, I'm just a normal teenaged girl," Beauticruel told the Silver Ranger. "I don't know what happened to me,"

"What about your name?" The Silver Ranger asked Beauticruel.

"Christa," Beauticruel said to the Silver Ranger. "What about yours?"

"I can't tell you," The Silver Ranger said to Christa.

The Silver Ranger looked out a window and saw Eli walking towards the building.

"We've got company," The Silver Ranger told Christa.

Christa rose to her feet and looked out the window.

"That's my boyfriend!" Christa said in astonishment. "He's the Blue Ranger,"

"Why is he attacking then?" The Silver Ranger wondered.

"Whoever transformed me must have done something to him too," Christa told the Silver Ranger.

"My love demands that you hand over the Vivix!" Eli shouted from outside.

"I'm his love though?" Christa said in confusion.

"I have a feeling you weren't transformed, but traded bodies with a Vivix," The Silver Ranger told Christa.

The Silver Ranger walked over to the door and went to open it.

"Don't hurt him," Christa said in concern to the Silver Ranger.

"I won't," The Silver Ranger told Christa. "I'll just hold him off long enough for you to escape,"

The Silver Ranger opened the door and walked outside.

"Where is the Vivix?" Eli asked the Silver Ranger.

"That Vivix ran off a long time ago," The Silver Ranger said to Eli.

"You're lying," Eli said as he pulled out his morpher.

"The only one that should be concerned about lying is you," The Silver Ranger told Eli. "The one who's ordering you isn't who you think she is,"

"She's all I need," Eli said as he fired a blast out of his morpher and instantly morphed.

Eli took off running towards the Silver Ranger as his Dino Saber appeared in his hand.

"I'm not going to fight you," The Silver Ranger said as he stood still.

"Then I will destroy you!" Eli shouted as he went to attack the Silver Ranger.

"Enough!" Tyson shouted as he grabbed Eli's arm.

"Let go of me!" Eli shouted at Tyson.

Landon grabbed Eli's other arm and helped Tyson hold him back.

"Eli, snap out of it!" Landon shouted at Eli.

"You will regret stopping me," Eli said as he struggled to break free.

Sam came running up next to the Silver Ranger as Tyson and Landon continued holding Eli down.

"Where's that Vivix you saved?" Sam asked the Silver Ranger.

"She's inside," The Silver Ranger told Sam.

Sam looked inside and saw Beauticruel hiding in the back of the room.

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you," Sam said to Beauticruel.

"Sam, please help me," Christa said as she ran over to Sam.

"You know me?" Sam said in confusion.

"It's me, Christa," Christa told Sam.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked Christa.

"I don't know, but I want it to be over," Christa told Sam.

"Don't worry, we'll stop whoever caused this," Sam said as she placed her hand on Christa's shoulder.

Sam looked outside and saw someone walking up.

"It's you!" Sam said to Christa.

"She's the one who stole my body!" Christa shouted in astonishment.

"Christa?" Landon said in confusion as he saw Christa approaching.

"What is she doing here?" Tyson asked Landon.

"That's not who you think it is," The Silver Ranger told Tyson and Landon.

Christa smirked and quickly sent three strokes of red paint flying towards Tyson, Landon and the Silver Ranger.

"What the heck?" Landon said in confusion as the paint hit him and Tyson across the chest.

The Silver Ranger shot the stroke flying towards him out of the air with his morpher. Tyson and Landon let go of Eli and turned their attention towards the Silver Ranger.

"What's going on?" Sam said in confusion.

"Get her out of here," The Silver Ranger told Sam.

"What about you?" Sam asked the Silver Ranger.

"I'll be fine," The Silver Ranger said as he prepared to battle.

The Silver Ranger blocked Tyson's Ptera Saber as Sam and Christa ran off to safety.

"Do not let them get away!" The evil Christa shouted in anger.

Eli took off after Sam and Christa and left Landon and Tyson battling the Silver Ranger.

Tracey arrived at the base and saw that Alan was gone. Keeper walked into the room and saw Tracey looking around with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Keeper asked Tracey.

"Where's Alan?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"He left a few moments ago to help find Eli and Alex," Keeper told Tracey.

"Oh no," Tracey said in concern.

Tracey quickly ran back out the door and left the base.

"I need to get to Alan before whoever is causing this madness does," Tracey said as she hurried back towards the city.

Back in the city, Sam and Christa were running down the street trying to get away from Eli. Alan ran out of an alley and saw Sam and the Vivix running towards him.

"Sam!" Alan shouted at Sam as he waved his arms.

"Alan, this isn't a Vivix," Sam told Alan as she ran up with Christa. "It's Christa,"

"What?" Alan said in confusion.

"It's true," Christa said as she nodded.

"Hand that monster over now!" Eli shouted at Sam and Alan.

"Eli, do you not realize who this is?" Alan asked Eli as he pointed at Christa. "Whoever is controlling you swapped bodies with your girlfriend,"

"That monster is not my girlfriend," Eli said in disgust. "I only have one true love,"

"And soon, you will too," The evil Christa said as she walked out beside Alan.

"Give me my body back!" Christa shouted at her evil self.

"Never, I will never return to that atrocious body," Evil Christa said in disgust.

Sam looked at the evil Christa's hand and saw a paint pallet in her hand along with a paint brush in the other.

"That must be how she's controlling the guys," Sam whispered to Alan.

"Yeah, we need to get that pallet away from her," Alan told Sam.

The evil Christa snapped her fingers and caused Alex, Nathan and Dante to walk out of an alley near Sam, Alan and Christa.

"That monster cannot exist alongside my love," Alex said to Alan and Sam.

"This love of yours is a psychopath," Alan told Alex.

Nathan and Dante quickly grabbed Alan from behind as evil Christa began making her way towards him.

"Soon, every male Ranger will belong to me," She said as she dipped the brush in red paint on her pallet.

The evil Christa walked up to Alan and went to paint on Alan. A blast suddenly struck the pallet in the evil Christa's other hand and destroyed it.

"No!" The evil Christa shouted in horror.

Dante and Nathan let go of Alan as their bodies began glowing.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion.

Eli snapped out of the spell and saw Christa standing in front of him.

"Christa, what's going on?" Eli said in confusion.

The evil Christa began screaming angrily as she began glowing alongside Christa, who was trapped inside of Beauticruel's body. Christa began stumbling and fell back into Eli's arms.

"Ugh, did it work?" Christa asked Eli.

"Yeah, you're back," Eli said as he smiled.

Beauticruel shoved Sam away from her as she groaned in annoyance.

"Who destroyed my pallet?" Beauticruel asked the Rangers.

"That would be me," Tracey said as she walked out in front of Beauticruel with her morpher in hand.

"Man, my head is killing me," Alex said as he walked over to the others.

Alex looked over at Beauticruel and gasped.

"Man, that thing looks worse than me in the morning," Alex said in disgust.

"You will all pay for this!" Beauticruel shouted as other Vivix appeared beside her.

"Get somewhere safe," Eli said to Christa.

"Make her pay for what she did," Christa told Eli as she walked away.

The Rangers lined up side by side and instantly morphed in front of the Vivix.

"Attack!" Beauticruel shouted as the Vivix took off running towards the Rangers.

A Vivix leapt towards Alan but was quickly caught by Alan and tossed back to three other Vivix. The four Vivix fell to the ground as Nathan ran past Alan.

"Dino Saber!" Nathan shouted as the Vivix rose back up. "Raptor Slash!"

Nathan quickly struck the four Vivix at once and quickly destroyed them. Across the street, Tracey kicked a Vivix onto the hood of a car and quickly began battling with another Vivix behind her.

"Eat this!" Tracey shouted as she kicked the Vivix and sent it crashing into the wall.

Eli ran past Dante as Dante was shooting down Vivix around him.

"I need to tell you something," Eli said to Beauticruel as he ran up to her.

"Oh, what's that?" Beauticruel asked Eli.

"You're not my type," Eli said as he struck Beauticruel with his saber.

Beauticruel fell to the ground and rolled away in pain as Alex ran up beside Eli.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Mode!" Alex shouted as he summoned the mini T-Rex Zord.

The mini zord transformed into a morpher and quickly transformed Alex into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"I'm not scared of you," Beauticruel said to Alex as she rose back to her feet.

"Activate Tri-Stego Formation!" Alex shouted as he quickly inserted two Chargers into his morpher.

Alex transformed and took off running towards Beauticruel.

"Tricera Drill!" Alex shouted as he struck Beauticruel with the spinning drill on his left arm.

Beauticruel fell back to the ground in pain as the other Rangers continued battling Vivix in the background.

"I couldn't find the love of my life," Beauticruel said in disappointment as she rose back to her feet.

Alex aimed his morpher at Beauticruel as it began charging a blast.

"T-Rex Super Charge Morpher!" Alex shouted as the blast continued charging. "Tri-Stego Final Strike!"

Alex fired a powerful blast resembling the T-Rex, Stego and Tricera Zords and hit Beauticruel.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Beauticruel shouted as she fell to the ground and was destroyed.

Sam shot a Vivix with her morpher and looked over at Alex.

"He did it!" Sam said to the others.

Alex powered down to his normal mode and turned towards the others.

"So, can anyone explain what exactly happened?" Alex asked the others.

Suddenly, a blast fired down from the sky and struck Beauticruel and multiple Vivix on the ground. The Vivix quickly combined into two Vivizords as Beauticruel grew beside them.

"I'm back baby!" Beauticruel shouted at the Rangers.

"Alex, use this!" Alan shouted as he tossed a Dino Charger to Alex.

Alex caught the Charger and opened his hand.

"Sweet, a Titano Charger!" Alex said in excitement.

Alex turned around and activated the Dino Charger.

"Summon Titano Zord!" Alex shouted as he threw the Charger into the air.

The Titano Zord instantly appeared and began making its way towards the monsters.

"Full power!" The other Rangers shouted as they threw multiple Dino Chargers to the Titano Zord.

The Titano Zord opened a compartment on its back and began gathering the Dino Chargers inside of it. The mighty zord's eyes began glowing as it roared loudly. The seven Rangers instantly appeared in the cockpit and took control of the zord.

"Attack!" Beauticruel shouted at the Vivizords beside her.

The two Vivizords ran towards the Titano Zord and began firing blasts at it from the mouths on their arms.

"Dino Squash Power!" Alex shouted as the Titano Zord quickly rose to its hind legs and stomped on one of the Vivizords and easily destroyed it.

The other Vivizord quickly latched onto the Titano Zord with its mouth and began biting down hard.

"We need to get it off!" Dante said to the others.

A lightning blast shot down from the sky and knocked the Vivizord off the Titano Zord.

"Tyson!" Sam shouted as the Ptera Zord flew by overhead.

"Megazord Mode!" Tyson shouted as the Ptera Zord quickly transformed and landed beside the Titano Zord.

"You Rangers will not prevail!" Beauticruel shouted as she began firing blasts at the two zords.

The blasts began hitting the zords as Beauticruel began laughing evilly.

"Sam, give us a hand!" Landon shouted at Sam from the Ptera Charge Megazord cockpit.

"I'm on it!" Sam said as she pulled out a Tricera Charger.

Sam quickly summoned her zord and combined with the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation!" Tyson shouted as the drill began spinning on the Tricera arm.

"You think I'm scared of your new toy?" Beauticruel asked the Rangers.

"We'll see after this," Landon said as he snickered.

"Power Drill Final Strike!" Tyson and Sam shouted as electricity began forming around the spinning drill.

The Ptera Charge Megazord lunged forward and stabbed through Beauticruel's chest with the electrified drill.

"My heart has been broken!" Beauticruel shouted in agony as she fell to the ground holding her heart.

Beauticruel's body exploded as the two zords stood tall over the buildings nearby.

Out in the forest, the Silver Ranger walked over to a campsite and demorphed as he sat down. He took the Silver Energem off from around his neck and looked closely at it.

"One day, I will find and save you Zenowing," He said to himself.

"How touching," Someone said to him.

The man quickly rose to his feet and turned around. Behind him was a black and red humanoid bird creature.

"You look just like Zenowing!" The man said in astonishment.

"Give me the Silver Energem," The monster said as he held his hand out.

"That's not going to happen," The man said as he clenched the Energem in his fist.

Singe hit the man in the back of the head with his blaster and knocked him out.

"You won't be saving Zenowing," Singe said as he picked the Silver Energem up off the ground.

"We'll take him too to keep him from going to the other Rangers for help," The bird monster said as he picked the man up off the ground.

"The master will be very pleased with this," Singe said as he followed the bird monster into the woods as he gazed at the Silver Energem.

The next day out in front of Eli's house, Eli was sitting by himself as Christa walked up to the gate. Christa opened the gate and was caught as Eli looked up at her. Eli rose to his feet as Christa walked up to him.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday," Eli said to Christa.

"There's no reason to apologize," Christa told Eli.

Eli suddenly sighed as he turned away from Christa.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked Eli.

"This isn't the first time you've been involved with this madness," Eli told Christa.

"Eli, I'm fine," Christa said to Eli. "Nothing matters as long as I'm safe,"

"I don't want you getting into trouble anymore," Eli said to Christa. "That's why I think we should break up until this problem is resolved,"

Christa stayed silent as she sat down in disbelief.

"We don't have to break up," Christa said to Eli.

"It's the only way to make sure you're safe," Eli told Christa.

"Eli, please don't do this," Christa said as her eyes began watering.

"I'm sorry," Eli said as he walked up to his front door and opened it.

Eli walked inside and closed the door behind him leaving Christa outside. Christa rose back to her feet still crying.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Christa said as she sniffled and left the yard.

Christa walked off down the street still crying by herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: An Early Summer Vacation

Out on a secluded beach outside of the city, Alan was walking towards a cave at the bottom of a rocky cliff. Alan walked inside with his headlight turned on and continued on deeper into the cave.

"I don't understand why Keeper wanted me to come out to this cave," Alan said as he sighed.

Alan squeezed through a narrow path and came into a small room in the cave. Alan pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and looked down at it.

"The instructions say the thing I'm searching for should be down a path where the walls are covered in ancient paintings about this artifact," Alan said to himself as he walked across the room and headed down a path on the other side.

Alan looked over to the left and saw paintings lining down the wall.

"Looks like some cave people once lived here," Alan said as he continued looking at the paintings.

Alan looked over and saw a painting of a man holding something in his hands as the sun shined brightly down on him.

"So this artifact has some kind of effect on the sun," Alan said as he continued down the path.

Alan looked over once again and saw a painting of a monster standing tall over of group of dead people.

"Some kind of monster was the cause of this then?" Alan wondered as he came up to the end of the path.

Alan walked into the room at the end of the path and saw skeletons lying on the ground around a pedestal.

"There's the artifact," Alan said as he slowly made his way towards the artifact.

Alan looked closely at the small statue resembling a man holding the sun in his hands. A loose stone under Alan's foot suddenly shifted.

"What was that?" Alan said in confusion as he stepped back away from the pedestal.

A hole opened on the ceiling allowing sunlight to shine down on the statue.

"Oh crap," Alan said in astonishment as the statue began glowing.

Purple smoke was released from the statue and left the cave through the hole in the ceiling.

"What was that?" Alan said in confusion.

Alan grabbed the statue off the pedestal and took off back towards the path.

"I hope I didn't cause something bad to happen," Alan said as he hurried down the path.

Out on a nearby beach where people were enjoying themselves, the purple smoke from the cave began taking possession of multiple items on the beach. A man on his surfboard fell into the water as his surfboard was pulled away from him by the smoke.

"What's going on?" A woman said in confusion as her umbrella was pulled out of the ground.

The items began circling around the smoke as the smoke began forming a humanoid shape. The beach items combined with the smoke and transformed into a monster in front of the people on the beach.

"I have been revived!" The monster shouted as she laughed evilly.

People began running away in horror as the monster continued laughing.

"Where do you people think you're going?" The monster said in confusion. "I, Leisure, shall bring you the greatest feeling in the world!"

Leisure fired a blast off into the sky towards the sun as people continued running away. The blast hit the sun and caused it to begin glowing brighter.

"What's going on?" A surfer said as he walked out of the water.

The man suddenly began smiling as he laid down on the beach in the sand.

"Man, these rays feel great," The surfer said as he continued smiling.

"That's right; these rays are the greatest feeling!" Leisure shouted as she walked off and left the surfer by himself as he lied in the sand.

Minutes later, Alan returned to the base where Tracey, Tyson and Landon were chatting. Keeper walked into the room and saw Alan holding a small statue in his hand. Keeper gasped as Alan sat the statue on his desk.

"What?" Alan asked Keeper as he looked over at him.

"That statue is cursed!" Keeper told Alan.

"Why didn't you tell me that before sending me after it?" Alan asked Keeper.

"I didn't send you to retrieve it, I sent you to make sure it was still protected by my defenses," Keeper told Alan.

"Oh, there were no defenses aside from a switch that released some spirit," Alan said to Keeper.

"Alan, you have put the Earth in grave danger," Keeper said to Alan.

"Settle down, we'll stop whatever this thing is before it can cause anything," Alan said as an alarm began going off.

"Looks like this thing has caused something," Tyson said as he rose from his seat.

Alan walked over to his computer and brought up a video feed. Leisure was standing in the middle of the street laughing at the lazy people lying around her.

"What's going on?" Alan said in confusion.

"That monster has altered the sun's rays to where anyone who is touched by them becomes lazy," Keeper told Alan.

"And the others are all out there," Tracey told everyone.

"How do we keep the rays from affecting us?" Landon asked Keeper.

"Do not step into sunlight," Keeper told Landon.

"That puts us at a major disadvantage already," Tyson said as he sighed.

Alan sat down in his chair and groaned.

"This is my fault," Alan said as he looked down.

"Hey, we can still fix this problem as long as we're not affected by the sun's rays," Landon told Alan.

"That monster will never come after us though," Alan told Landon.

"Then we can wait until it becomes night time," Tyson said to the others. "We'll attack then,"

"That's not going to work," Keeper told Tyson. "This monster's power will prevent that from happening,"

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Alan said in disbelief.

"Wait, does that mean the Earth stops rotating?" Landon asked Keeper.

"As if it became lazy itself, yes," Keeper told Landon.

"Crap, then we can't waste any time," Alan said as he rose from his seat.

Inside of the control room of Sledge's crashed ship, Heckyl was watching video footage of Leisure attacking the city. Heckyl watched closely as humans ran by not noticing Leisure while wearing swimming gear.

"What is going on in the city?" Heckyl said in confusion.

"Some ancient creature was awoken and it appears to have altered the sun's rays," Fury told Heckyl.

"Not only that, the Earth has stopped rotating too," Wrench said to Fury and Heckyl.

"These people are acting like they're on vacation," Heckyl said to Wrench and Fury.

"Should I go and investigate?" Fury asked Heckyl.

"Yes, that would be great," Heckyl told Fury as he noticed some of the Dino Charge Rangers on the screen.

"I will return if I find anything," Fury said as he walked out of the room.

"So, not even the Energems can protect the Rangers from this beast's powers?" Heckyl said as he began snickering.

Out on the beach, Alex and the others were running around having fun together. Leisure walked out onto the beach and saw the group of teens enjoying themselves as she laughed evilly.

"Soon this entire planet will die from exhaustion and starvation due to my powers!" Leisure shouted as Fury walked onto the beach behind her.

"So, you actually managed to hinder half of the Rangers," Fury said to Leisure.

Leisure gasped as she quickly turned towards Fury.

"Who are you?" Leisure asked Fury. "And why haven't my rays affected you?"

"I guess aliens are immune to your powers," Fury said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"What do you want then?" Leisure asked Fury.

"I want you to find the other Power Rangers and do the same to them as you did to those five," Fury told Leisure.

"Woo, here I come ocean waves!" Eli shouted as he ran out into the water as he laughed in joy.

"What's so special about them?" Leisure asked Fury.

"You can find out when you take the rest of them out," Fury said as he snickered.

The other four teens ran out into the water and joined Eli as Leisure looked over at them.

"One way to bring out the Rangers is to cause destruction," Fury said to Leisure as he clenched his fist.

"Alright then, I'll head back into the city and call them out," Leisure said as she began walking away.

"Good," Fury said as he watched Leisure walk away.

Fury turned back towards the Rangers and saw that they were gone.

"Wait, where did they go?" Fury said in confusion.

"Hey Fury, join in on the fun!" Dante said to Fury as he walked by listening to music on his phone.

"You brats are even more annoying than before!" Fury shouted in frustration as the five Rangers began circling around Fury dancing to the music coming from Dante's phone.

Down in the Ranger's base, Alan was watching a video of the five affected Rangers irritating Fury as he continued working on something. Tyson walked up behind Alan and looked at the video on the screen.

"Looks like Fury still can't handle them," Tyson said as he chuckled.

"It looks like aliens like Fury aren't affected by the rays either," Alan told Tyson.

"So that means any of Snide's goons can show up and keep us from stopping this monster," Tyson said as he sighed.

"Yep, that's correct," Alan told Tyson as he rose from his seat.

Tracey and Landon walked over as Alan picked the statue up off the table.

"Alan, would the rays still affect us if we were in our zords?" Landon asked Alan.

"I doubt it, but I have something else," Alan said as he revealed a pair of sunglasses sitting on his desk.

"Alan, that's just a pair of sunglasses," Tyson said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but they have been modified," Alan told Tyson. "Put these things on before you morph and you should be safe from the rays,"

"That sounds fine I guess," Landon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Two of us should go after the monster while the other two go make sure Fury doesn't hurt any of the others," Alan told the others.

"Alright, I guess I'll go with Landon to stop Fury," Tyson said as he began walking away.

Tracey looked down at Alan's hand and saw him holding the statue.

"What's that supposed to do?" Tracey asked Alan.

"I'm going to try and seal that freak back in this," Alan told Tracey.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Tracey asked Alan.

"No, but we can only hope it does," Alan said as he and the others headed out of the base.

Back out in the city, Leisure was firing blasts from her eyes and hitting the buildings and vehicles around her as she laughed evilly. Leisure came up to a group of people who were playing in the water shooting out of a hydrant and prepared to attack them.

"Hold it!" Alan shouted as he and Tracey ran out into the street already morphed.

Leisure turned around and saw the Aqua and Purple Rangers standing behind her.

"Ah, so you must be who that cat was talking about," Leisure said to Alan and Tracey.

"We're going to give you a chance to fix the troubles you've caused before things get rough," Tracey said to Leisure.

"I haven't screwed anything up," Leisure said to Tracey. "I want to see this world burn just like all the others I've destroyed,"

"That's not going to happen," Alan said as he revealed the statue.

Leisure began laughing as the people behind her continued playing in the water.

"That statue won't help you at all," Leisure said to Alan.

"Then I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way," Alan said as he tossed the statue aside.

Vivix rose from the ground and surrounded Leisure causing her to become confused.

"Who are these guys?" Leisure said in confusion.

"This shouldn't be a problem," Tracey said as she took off towards the Vivix.

Tracey pulled out her Dino Saber and began attacking the Vivix as she ran past them. Alan pulled out his morpher and began focusing on Leisure. Leisure looked around in confusion as Tracey continued fighting the Vivix.

"How are my rays not affecting you?" Leisure shouted as she ran up and tackled Tracey.

Tracey fell to the ground and dropped her saber from the attack. Tracey jumped back to her feet and saw Leisure fire a pair of blasts towards her.

"Summer is my least favorite season!" Tracey shouted as she jumped over the blasts.

Alan began firing blasts at the Vivix around Leisure and began knocking them away. Tracey jumped towards Leisure and kicked her in the chest sending her crashing into the side of a car.

"Oh, you've made a bad mistake!" Leisure shouted as she fired a powerful blast into the sky.

Alan watched the blast shoot up into the sky in horror as Leisure began laughing. All of a sudden, the sun's rays began growing stronger.

"What did you do?" Tracey asked Leisure.

"She intensified the sun's rays!" Alan shouted to Tracey. "No one will be able to survive this intense heat,"

"That's right; all you humans will soon be burnt to a crisp!" Leisure shouted at Tracey and Alan.

Out on the beach Fury was still being annoyed by the five Rangers as they were enjoying themselves after being affected by Leisure's rays. Tyson and Landon ran out onto the beach already morphed and saw Fury swing his sword at the others.

"They could get badly hurt if Fury lands a blow," Landon told Tyson.

"Oh, I know," Tyson said as he aimed his morpher on his wrist at Fury.

Tyson fired a blast from his morpher and hit Fury's sword. Fury's sword flew up into the air and landed in the water as the five Rangers began laughing.

"Damn you!" Fury shouted as he saw Tyson and Landon run up.

"Guys, get out of here!" Landon said to the others.

"No way man, it's summer time!" Nathan shouted as he laughed.

"It's not summer!" Tyson shouted in annoyance. "It's spring you idiot!"

"Yeah, sure it is," Alex said as he laughed.

"You guys are missing out on the fun!" Sam shouted as the sun's rays became harsh.

"What's going on?" Landon said in confusion.

"Looks like Tracey and Alan caused that monster to do something," Tyson said as Fury began approaching them.

"You will not stop me from taking their Energems!" Fury shouted at the two Rangers.

"Let's find out," Tyson said as he inserted a Dino Charger into his saber.

Landon quickly inserted a Pachy Charger into his morpher and aimed it at Fury.

"Dino Charge Morpher, Pachy Blast!" Landon shouted as he fired a blast resembling his zord at Fury.

The blast struck Fury as Tyson began running towards Fury.

"Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as he prepared to strike Fury. "Final Lightning Strike!"

Tyson ran by Fury and struck him with his saber causing Fury to scream in pain. Fury backed away from the Rangers holding his stomach in pain.

"I will return when each of your bodies are burned to a crisp by that monster's powers," Fury said to Tyson and Landon.

Fury quickly teleported away and left Tyson and Landon with the others.

"Come on, we need to get these guys out of the sun," Tyson said to Landon as he went to grab Sam.

Sam moved away from Tyson and took off running away along with the others.

"Guys, now is not the time for games!" Tyson shouted as he and Landon went after them.

Back in the city, Alan and Tracey were watching the Vivix collapse to the ground around Leisure. Alan began snickering as Leisure looked down at the Vivix in confusion.

"What's happening to them?" Leisure said in confusion.

"The heat from the sun is frying them," Alan told Leisure.

"But how?" Leisure said in confusion.

"You intensified the sun's rays to where the Vivix couldn't handle the heat," Alan said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"She's all yours," Tracey said to Alan as she stepped back.

"With pleasure," Alan said as he nodded.

"I'm immortal you fool, you can't stop me!" Leisure shouted at Alan.

"Dino Super Drive Charger!" Alan shouted as he activated the Dino Charger.

The Dino Super Drive Saber suddenly appeared in Alan's hand as Leisure stood by watching.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Alan shouted as he inserted the Dino Charger into the hilt of his saber.

The saber flashed in an instant and transformed Alan into Dino Super Drive Mode.

"Alan, hurry," Tracey said as she began breathing heavily.

"The heat is starting to get to Tracey," Alan said to himself. "I need to make this quick,"

Alan took off running towards Leisure as Leisure began firing blasts from her eyes at Alan.

"You won't last long in this heat!" Leisure shouted at Alan as she swung at Alan with her arm.

Alan leaned back and avoided Leisure's arm.

"I only need to last long enough for one certain thing," Alan said as he jabbed Leisure with his saber.

Leisure fell back to the ground holding her stomach in pain. Alan quickly turned around and looked back at the statue lying on the ground.

"Come on," Alan said impatiently as Leisure rose back to her feet.

Alan turned back around and saw Leisure fire a blast at him. He quickly blocked the blast with his saber and sent it flying towards the statue.

"Wait!" Leisure shouted in horror as she watched the blast fly towards the statue.

The blast hit the statue and caused the statue to begin glowing.

"Ah, looks like those cave paintings were right," Alan said as he lowered his saber.

Leisure's body began glowing as purple smoke was being pulled from her body.

"I will not return to that prison!" Leisure shouted as the beach supplies began falling off the body.

"How did Alan know that would work?" Tracey said in confusion.

"The statue needed to be heated up severally," Alan told Tracey. "It's basically using her very own powers against her,"

"I will return another day!" Leisure shouted as all the purple smoke was sucked into the statue.

The sun's rays began dying down as Alan demorphed and walked over to the statue.

"You're never escaping again while we're around," Alan said as he smirked and picked up the statue.

"What're you going to do with it now?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Put it where it can never release that monster again," Alan told Tracey. "It was released once sunlight touched the statue, so that means we lock it away somewhere underground,"

"Wait, are you considering taking it to the base?" Tracey asked Alan.

"I guess so," Alan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Down on the beach, Tyson and Landon were standing over the other five Rangers who were lying in the sand exhausted from their adventure. Alex looked up at Tyson and Landon and sighed.

"What happened this time?" Alex asked them.

"You partied with Fury," Tyson said as Landon began chuckling.

"Man, I'm sunburnt like crazy!" Dante shouted in horror as he rose to his feet.

"I can't even move my arms without feeling the pain from these burns," Eli said as he leaned up.

"Same here," Sam said in pain as she looked down at her red arms.

"Just be glad Alan and Tracey fixed things or else you'd all be burnt carcasses lying on the beach," Landon told the others.

Back in the Ranger's base, Alan placed the statue inside of a vault and closed it as the others stood back watching. Alan turned towards the others and saw looks of pain on the sunburnt teen's faces.

"Maybe you guys should use some sunscreen next time," Alan said as he walked by and patted on Alex's shoulder.

Alex screamed in pain as Tracey, Tyson and Landon began laughing.

"That's not cool!" Alex shouted at Alan.

"Settle down red, we've been through enough today," Tyson told Alex as he walked by him.

"So, there are more than just prisoners from Sledge's ship hiding on the planet," Tracey said to everyone as they walked back into the main room.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if something else gets involved with us," Alan said to Tracey.

"Please, don't jinx it," Sam said in pain as she sat down in a chair.

"Please, the chances are slim," Alan said as he chuckled.

Out in deep space, a ship was slowly flying past a planet. Inside the ship was Singe who was standing inside of a dark room by himself. A door suddenly opened up and caught Singe's attention.

"My lord, we will soon be arriving on Earth," Singe told a mysterious being who was standing in the darkness.

"Good, Snide doesn't know what he's dealing with," The being said as his eyes began glowing.

"And neither do those pathetic Power Rangers," Singe said as pressed a button on the control panel.

The ship blasted off and sped off into the distance.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Arcanon's Arrival

Late in the evening, Tracey walked into her room and tossed her backpack onto her bed. Tracey sat down on her bed and sighed in boredom. She fell back on her bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"How are we supposed to stop Snide if he never sends anyone after us?" Tracey asked herself.

Tracey looked over and saw a picture of her and her grandfather on her desk.

"Of course, you're still a mystery too," Tracey said as she stared at the picture.

"What're you rambling about now?" Alex asked Tracey as he walked up to her doorway.

"When this stuff is finally going to be over," Tracey said as she leaned up.

"It'll be over when it's over," Alex told Tracey. "All we can do is keep fighting,"

"Yeah, Snide will run out of prisoners eventually," Tracey said to Alex as she looked back over at the picture.

"You want to know where he is, don't you," Alex said to Tracey.

"Of course, but people hardly know anything," Tracey told Alex.

"I'm sure someone does," Alex said as he walked into the room.

Alex walked up to the desk and looked at the picture.

"Yeah, but that someone isn't anyone around here," Tracey told Alex. "None of his friends or even his own family know anything,"

"Then you're asking the wrong people," Alex said to Tracey.

"What is this leading up to?" Tracey asked Alex.

"Have you thought about what the enemy could know?" Alex asked Tracey.

"Sledge didn't have him," Tracey told Alex. "He was nowhere on that ship when Landon and I went to save Keeper,"

"Yeah, and you didn't know Snide was on there and look what happened there," Alex said to Tracey. "Those guys hide information like crazy,"

"Trust me Alex, he's not on that ship," Tracey said as she sighed. "He would've returned after the ship crashed,"

"I was just trying to help," Alex said as he walked out of the room.

Tracey got off her bed and walked up to the desk and grabbed the picture. Tracey looked at herself in the picture.

"If only I could be this happy again," Tracey said as she sat the picture back on the desk.

Outside of the city inside of Sledge's Ship Heckyl walked into Wrench's lab to see what Wrench was working on. Heckyl looked around the room in confusion and saw no sign on Wrench. Heckyl then noticed something sitting in the center of the lab covered up by a white sheet.

"Oh Heckyl!" Wrench said as he walked out from behind the tall object.

"What're you hiding?" Heckyl asked Wrench as he walked up to the white sheet.

"This is something I made just for you," Wrench said as he grabbed the sheet.

Wrench pulled the sheet off the object and revealed a monster.

"What is it?" Heckyl said as he placed his hand on the monster's chest.

"This is Fortress, a monster made to be controlled from inside," Wrench told Heckyl.

"From inside?" Heckyl said in confusion. "You mean like a Megazord?"

"That's correct," Wrench said as he nodded.

Wrench walked over to his computer and grabbed a controller off his desk.

"I also made Fortress to where he can counter all of the Rangers' Megazord's attacks," Wrench told Heckyl.

"All of them?" Heckyl said as he began smirking.

"Yes, and you can even control this beast once he grows with the Magna Beam," Wrench told Heckyl. "He has a cockpit inside of him,"

"Wrench, this might be the best creation you've ever made," Heckyl said as he turned towards Wrench.

Heckyl patted on Wrench's shoulder and continued past him.

"Thank you," Wrench said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

As Wrench began chuckling an alarm began going off. Fury ran up to the lab doorway and quickly ran inside.

"Fury, what's going on?" Heckyl asked Fury.

"It's Singe, he's returned," Fury told Heckyl.

"I told him I would end his life if he ever returned," Heckyl said as he clenched his fist.

"Heckyl, he's not alone," Fury told Heckyl.

"Who would help him?" Heckyl asked Fury.

"Lord Arcanon," Fury said nervously to Heckyl.

Heckyl's eyes widened in disbelief as Wrench gasped in the background.

"That wimp actually went to Arcanon!" Heckyl said as he shoved Fury out of the way.

"What do we do?" Fury asked Heckyl as he followed him out into the hall.

"Wrench, prepare Fortress!" Heckyl shouted at Wrench. "We're going after Singe and Arcanon,"

"You can't be serious!" Fury said in astonishment.

"That old fool won't know what hit him," Heckyl said as he began smirking.

Out in the city civilians were running away in horror as Singe and two other aliens exited Singe's ship that landed in the street. The birdlike alien began snickering as he watched the humans ran away in horror. The alien in the black and red robe began chuckling as he came to a halt.

"So this is Earth," The alien said as he looked around. "They're still going slow with evolution it seems,"

"Alright Singe, you said the remaining Energems would be here," The birdlike alien said to Singe.

"Yes and I know they'll arrive here shortly," Singe told his ally.

"They better, or else I'll treat you worse than the prisoners on Lord Arcanon's ship," The alien said to Singe.

"Enough you two, someone is coming," Lord Arcanon said to Singe and the other alien.

Singe and the birdlike alien looked over and saw Heckyl with Wrench, Fury and Fortress.

"Well, if it isn't Heckyl," Lord Arcanon said as Heckyl and his allies came to a halt.

"What're you doing on my planet Arcanon?" Heckyl asked Lord Arcanon.

"When was this planet yours?" Singe asked Heckyl as he snickered.

"Enough Singe, he wants to know why we came here," Lord Arcanon told Singe.

Lord Arcanon stepped forward and looked towards Heckyl.

"We came for the remaining nine Energems," Lord Arcanon told Heckyl.

"Nine?" Fury said in confusion.

"Wait, they have one already?" Wrench said in confusion.

"You must be mistaken, because all eleven are were here on Earth before you arrived," Heckyl told Arcanon.

Arcanon began chuckling as he opened the case in his hand.

"Oh, then what is this?" Lord Arcanon said as he revealed the Silver Energem.

"Where did they get that?" Fury said in confusion.

"I snatched it from some pathetic human here on Earth," The birdlike alien told Heckyl and the others.

"That explains the lack of sightings of the Silver Ranger," Wrench said to Heckyl.

"How about you go ahead and hand over that Energem before things get complicated," Heckyl said to Arcanon.

"Things already became complicated when you escaped your prison on Sledge's Ship," Arcanon told Heckyl.

"You also said there were eleven Energems on Earth," The birdlike alien said to Heckyl. "There were only ten in all,"

"No Doomwing, there was another one," Arcanon told Doomwing. "The Talon Energem was locked away as it was possessed by the spirit of an evil warrior,"

"Yeah, I found that Energem millions of years ago," Fury said to Arcanon. "I was lucky it was hidden here on Earth,"

"Enough talking, I want you and your two cretins off this planet!" Heckyl shouted at Arcanon.

"Then we'll see who's stronger," Arcanon said as his hand began glowing.

Heckyl and Lord Arcanon fired a blast from their hands simultaneously. The two blasts collided; however, Heckyl's blast was easily outmatched. Arcanon's blast hit Heckyl and sent him falling to the ground.

"Heckyl!" Fury shouted in concern.

"You will pay for that," Heckyl said as he rose back to his feet.

Heckyl pulled out the stopwatch from his pocket and opened it. Heckyl quickly transformed into Snide and fired another blast at Arcanon. Doomwing jumped in front of Arcanon and deflected the blast using his sword. The blast hit a nearby building and caused debris to begin raining down.

"Attack!" Snide shouted at Fury and Wrench.

Fury quickly fired a lightning blast from his sword at Singe. Singe pulled out his blaster and blew the blast away with a blast of flames.

"It's time for our secret weapon," Arcanon said as he turned back towards the ship.

Arcanon tossed the Silver Energem inside the ship as he began laughing.

"What is he doing?" Wrench wondered as he hid behind Fortress.

"Destroy them my Silver Ranger!" Arcanon shouted as the Silver Ranger slowly exited the ship.

"What, he somehow gained control over the Silver Ranger!" Fury shouted in disbelief.

The Silver Ranger pulled out his Titano Saber and slowly walked past Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing.

"I'll do as you please," The Silver Ranger said as he began walking towards Snide.

The Silver Ranger quickly pulled out his morpher and fired a blast at Snide. Snide knocked the blast away with his sword and groaned in annoyance.

"Screw this!" Snide shouted in frustration.

Snide pointed his sword in the air as he began snickering.

"Magna Beam!" Snide shouted loudly as the Silver Ranger lowered his weapon.

The blast shot down from the sky and hit Fortress behind Snide.

"Grow my unstoppable beast!" Snide shouted as he watched Fortress grow.

"That's not going to stop the Silver Ranger," Doomwing said as he snickered.

Snide leapt into the air and entered Fortress' cockpit.

"Titano Zord, arise!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he threw his Energem into the air.

The Titano Zord rose above the buildings behind Arcanon's crew and engulfed the Energem in its mouth. The Silver Ranger suddenly teleported away and entered his zord's cockpit.

"Go ahead and try to stop me," Snide said as he began laughing.

"Activate Megazord Mode," The Silver Ranger said as he inserted his morpher into his console.

The Titano Zord roared loudly as it began transforming.

"Titano Charge Megazord, Ready!" The Silver Ranger shouted as his Megazord began walking towards Fortress.

"I will be surprised if you last more than a minute with me," Snide said to the Silver Ranger as Fortress stood still.

"Let's find out then," The Silver Ranger said as his Megazord swung its large axe at Fortress.

Fortress blocked the axe with his large forearm and quickly knocked the axe away.

"Chew on this!" Snide shouted as Fortress punched the Titano Charge Megazord with a ferocious punch.

The Titano Charge Megazord stumbled back a few steps from the blow and quickly regained its balance.

"What is this thing?" The Silver Ranger said in confusion. "It's as if he knew I would attack like that already,"

"You won't stop my Fortress you fool," Snide said to the Silver Ranger. "It's made for destroying Megazords!"

"Lord Arcanon, this could be bad," Doomwing said to Lord Arcanon.

"Yes, I know," Lord Arcanon said as he sighed. "Let's move to a better location,"

Fury looked over and saw Singe fleeing with Arcanon and Doomwing.

"Where are they going?" Wrench asked Fury.

"They're running away with their tails between their legs," Fury said as he grunted.

The Titano Charge Megazord walked up to Fortress and quickly punched Fortress right in the chest. Fortress quickly responded and knocked the Megazord away once again with a punch.

"This thing can't even be damaged by my Megazord!" The Silver Ranger said in disbelief.

"I don't know why you're working for Arcanon, but those days will soon be over for you," Snide said as Fortress began firing blasts at the Titano Charge Megazord.

The blasts struck the Megazord one after another causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ugh, I can't take much more damage," The Silver Ranger said as he held onto his console.

"This is it for you," Snide said as Fortress went to stomp on the Titano Charge Megazord.

"No, I failed!" The Silver Ranger shouted in horror.

Blasts began hitting Fortress from behind causing it to turn around. The Ptera Zord and Plesio Zord flew by overhead catching Snide's attention.

"Here come the reinforcements," Snide said as he sighed.

The T-Rex Zord rammed into Fortress and sent it crashing into the side of a building.

"What's going on here?" Alex said in confusion as he looked down and saw the Titano Charge Megazord lying on the ground.

"This is why you don't work on your own," Sam said to the Silver Ranger as the Tricera Zord and Stego Zord walked up beside the T-Rex Zord.

"I don't need your help," The Silver Ranger said as he pulled his morpher out of his console. "I work with Arcanon now,"

The Silver Ranger teleported away and left his zord lying on the battlefield.

"I guess we're taking over then," Dante said as his Para Zord began firing blasts at Fortress.

Fortress was unaffected by the blasts and rose back to its feet.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!" Alex shouted from inside the T-Rex Zord.

The Stego Zord and Tricera Zord leapt into the air as the T-Rex Zord began transforming. The two zords combined with the T-Rex Zord and formed a Megazord.

"Then we'll join in too," Nathan said as his Raptor Zord ran up beside the Para Zord.

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!" Tyson shouted from inside his Ptera Zord.

The Ptera Zord quickly transformed and combined with the Para and Raptor Zords. The Megazord landed next to the Dino Charge Megazord and prepared for battle.

"Tracey, make sure this thing doesn't do any more damage to the Titano Zord," Alex said to Tracey.

"Don't worry, they won't get by me," Tracey said as the Plesio Zord quickly transformed into its Megazord Mode.

"You Rangers are fools, my Fortress is made for destroying your pathetic zords," Snide said to the Rangers.

"Wait, Snide is inside of that thing!" Eli said in astonishment.

"Well let's take him down once and for all," Alex said as the Dino Charge Megazord began walking towards Fortress.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as the Megazord swung its drill arm at Fortress.

Fortress easily knocked the drill away and struck the Dino Charge Megazord in the chest with a blast from its eyes.

"Whoa!" Alex shouted as sparks shot out of his console.

"That was a heavy hit!" Eli said as the Megazord backed away from Fortress.

"Where did they get this thing from?" Alex wondered.

"Step aside, let us handle this," Nathan said as the Ptera Charge Megazord stepped in front of the Dino Charge Megazord.

"Oh please, like you're going to do much better," Snide said as he snickered.

"Ptera Charge Megazord, Para Blast!" Tyson shouted as the Megazord began firing blasts at Fortress.

The blasts started hitting Fortress in the chest but weren't affecting the monster at all.

"This thing is eating everything we throw at it," Dante said to Tyson and Nathan.

"Let's give the Raptor's blade a try then," Nathan said to Dante.

"Raptor Blade Slash!" Tyson shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord struck Fortress with its bladed weapon.

Fortress grabbed the blades from the Raptor Zord and tossed the Ptera Charge Megazord aside with ease. The Megazord crashed into the Dino Charge Megazord causing both Megazords to fall to the ground.

"Dammit!" Tyson shouted in frustration as he slammed his fists down on his console.

"Alex, we might need to try something else," Tracey said to Alex through the console.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help out," Landon said through the consoles as the Pachy Zord ran up onto the battlefield.

"I think it's time we give Snide a taste of our strongest combination, Alex said as the Tricera and Stego Zords detached from the T-Rex Zord.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation!" Tracey shouted as the T-Rex Zord jumped back to its feet.

The Plesio Zord quickly transformed and combined with the T-Rex Zord and Pachy Zord as Fortress watched from afar. The large Megazord landed back on the ground and turned towards Fortress.

"Let's hit him hard and end this quick," Landon said as he appeared in the cockpit alongside Tracey and Alex.

"T-Rex Blast!" Alex shouted as a powerful beam fired from the Megazord's chest where the T-Rex Zord's head was.

The beam hit Fortress as Fortress began walking towards the Megazord.

"Come on, why isn't it doing anything?" Alex said in confusion.

"You fools don't know what you're dealing with," Snide said as Fortress continued walking through the beam.

Fortress made its way up to the Megazord and punched the Megazord with a fierce blow. The zords instantly separated from the force of the attack and fell to the ground.

"Impossible!" Tracey said in disbelief.

"He took out our strongest Megazord in one blow!" Sam said in disbelief as she watched Fortress walk towards the Plesio Zord.

"Alan, we could use some help right now!" Landon shouted as Fortress went to grab the Plesio Zord.

The Ankylo Zord leapt over a building and quickly swung its hammer tail at Fortress. The hammer tail hit Fortress causing him to stumble backwards.

"Sorry, I was busy studying this thing at the lab," Alan said to the others from inside the Ankylo Zord.

"Did you learn anything?" Eli asked Alan.

"Yeah, this thing was made to counter every form our zords have used," Alan told the Rangers.

"So we can't win," Alex said in horror.

"No, I said every form we have used, not every form we can use," Alan told Alex.

"Wait, there's one we haven't used?" Sam said in confusion.

"Yep, but it's going to require the Titano Zord," Alan said as he pulled out a Titano Charger.

Alan activated the Titano Charger and threw it towards the Titano Zord where it was lying on the ground.

"This is our only Titano Charger with any juice, so if we fail, then we're done," Alan said as the Titano Zord rose back to its feet.

"Alright guys, let's show Snide we still have a few tricks left for him," Alex said as the T-Rex Zord slowly rose back to its feet.

"This new formation will only require the Titano Zord, T-Rex Zord, Tricera Zord, Stego Zord, Raptor Zord and Para Zord," Alan told everyone.

"Alright then, I'll send Plesio away for now," Tracey said as she pulled her morpher out of her console.

"Agreed," Tyson said as he pulled his saber out of his console.

The Ptera and Plesio Zords fled the area as Tracey and Tyson appeared in the T-Rex Zord's cockpit with Alex.

"This is all about to come to a close Rangers!" Snide shouted as Fortress began walking towards the T-Rex Zord.

"Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord!" The Rangers shouted together as each of their zords began glowing.

The Pachy Zord and Ankylo Zord quickly ran off as the Rangers six remaining zords began combining.

"Do you really think this is going to stop me?" Snide said as Fortress began firing blasts at the zords as they continued combining.

As the Para Zord mounted on the Megazord's left shoulder, a yellow chest piece formed on the chest of the Megazord with emblems from each Dino Charger. The Raptor Zord attached to the end of the Titano Ax handle as the Megazord grabbed hold of it.

"Oh this doesn't look good," Snide said as the blasts bounced off the Ultrazord.

Snide's marking on his neck suddenly began glowing.

"No Heckyl, you can't do this now!" Snide shouted as his body began glowing.

Snide transformed back into Heckyl as the Dino Charge Ultrazord began walking towards Fortress.

"This beast was made to counter Megazords," Heckyl said as he took control of Fortress. "All I see in my way is another one,"

Fortress began stomping towards the Ultrazord with no hesitation.

"Let's see this castle's walls stay up after eating some of these!" Dante shouted as the Para Zord mounted on the shoulder began firing blasts at Fortress.

The powerful blasts struck Fortress and caused him to stumble backwards. The Ultrazord walked up to Fortress and quickly struck it with the Raptor Zord on the end of the Titano Ax handle.

"Let's see you counter this!" Nathan shouted as the Ultrazord stabbed Fortress with the Titano-Raptor Ax

Heckyl fell to the ground inside of Fortress' cockpit from the blow.

"I will not surrender to you fools!" Heckyl shouted as he reached for the controls.

Heckyl rose back to his feet and placed his goggles over his eyes.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," Heckyl said as he gritted his teeth.

"Dino Charge Ultrazord!" The Rangers shouted as the emblems on the chest piece began glowing.

"Oh no," Heckyl said as he froze up in fear.

"Ultra Plasma Final Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the Ultrazord seven multi-colored beams at Fortress.

The blasts hit Fortress and caused the console inside the cockpit of Fortress to explode. Fortress then exploded as it began falling to the ground.

"That's the end of Snide!" Nathan shouted as he gave Eli a five next to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure just yet," Alan said to Nathan.

"Yeah, we better get down there and check first," Alex said to the others.

Down on the ground, Heckyl crawled out of a pile of debris as Lord Arcanon walked up with Singe and Doomwing. Heckyl began struggling to lean up as the three villains continued making their way towards him.

"Fury!" Heckyl shouted as he continued struggling. "Wrench!"

"Those fools fled once the Rangers arrived," Lord Arcanon told Heckyl.

Heckyl slowly rose up to his knees as Lord Arcanon held his hand out for Heckyl.

"Let me give you a hand," Lord Arcanon said as his hand began glowing.

Arcanon hit Heckyl with a blast and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Now to put you back where you belong," Lord Arcanon said as Singe and Doomwing walked over to Heckyl.

Singe placed handcuffs on Heckyl and pulled him up off the ground with Doomwing's help.

"Your days of being the boss are over," Singe said as he and Doomwing carried Heckyl away.

Lord Arcanon looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the Rangers run up.

"Whoa, who is this guy?" Landon said in confusion.

"I'm sure Keeper will inform you when you go back to where he's hiding," Lord Arcanon said to the Rangers as he began walking away.

"Wait, what happened to Snide?" Tracey asked Arcanon.

"Don't worry, he won't be troubling you anymore," Lord Arcanon said as he snickered.

Lord Arcanon suddenly disappeared in front of the Rangers.

"Alan, do you know anything about that guy?" Alex asked Alan.

"No, he's new to me," Alan said as he continued staring at where Arcanon disappeared.

"Keeper has some explaining to do," Tyson said as he sighed.

Back inside of Sledge's Ship, Singe and Doomwing were walking Heckyl back towards his cell. Heckyl stayed silent as his mouth was gagged by a cloth wrapped around his head. Fury, Poisandra, Wrench and Curio peeked into the room and saw Singe and Doomwing toss Heckyl into his cell.

"This is where you will remain for the rest of your life," Singe said to Heckyl.

Heckyl began mumbling as he tried to speak with the gag in his mouth.

"I'm sure those were naughty words towards me," Singe said to Doomwing as he chuckled.

Doomwing looked over and saw the others staring at him and Singe.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Doomwing asked the others.

"No, nothing at all," Poisandra said as she turned away.

Lord Arcanon walked into the prison section and walked up to Singe and Doomwing.

"Lord Arcanon is taking over this ship now," Singe said to everyone. "He is in charge,"

"And if anyone has any problems with this, they have to deal with me and Singe," Doomwing said to everyone.

Curio shivered in fear as the three new aliens walked by.

"Singe, I want you to go retrieve the prisoners from my ship and bring them to this one," Lord Arcanon told Singe.

"There aren't many of them on your ship at the moment sir," Singe told Lord Arcanon.

"I know that, but they could come in handy against these Power Rangers," Lord Arcanon said as they walked into the control room.

Arcanon sat down in the main seat in the control room and sighed in relief.

"It's absurd how weak humans could destroy Sledge with such ease, but they couldn't handle Heckyl or Snide," Lord Arcanon said as Doomwing noticed the Talon Ranger leaning against the wall.

"Hey, who are you?" Doomwing asked Talon Ranger as he pointed his sword at him.

"Careful birdy, you don't want me to pluck your feathers," Talon Ranger said as he walked up to Doomwing.

"Enough, now is not the time for bickering," Arcanon said to Doomwing and Talon Ranger.

The Silver Ranger suddenly walked into the control room and caught Talon Ranger's attention.

"What is he doing here?" Talon Ranger asked Lord Arcanon.

"He is my evil Ranger just as you were to Snide and Sledge," Arcanon told Talon Ranger.

"I belong to no one," Talon Ranger said to Arcanon as he walked away.

"Should I destroy him?" Doomwing asked Arcanon.

"No, he will learn to respect me one day," Arcanon said as he looked away.

Back at the Ranger's base, the Rangers were sitting around the room waiting on Keeper to arrive. Keeper suddenly walked into the main room and caught everyone's attention.

"Keeper, who's that Statue of Liberty wannabe?" Dante asked Keeper.

"What're you talking about?" Keeper said in confusion.

"Dante, let me ask the questions," Alan said as he walked by Dante.

"Fine," Dante said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We ran into someone who knows you," Alan told Keeper. "He was wearing a black and red robe, had a large spike coming from his right shoulder and had dark green skin and yellow eyes,"

"No, I hope it's not Arcanon you're describing," Keeper said to Alan.

"Who's Arcanon?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"Arcanon is an intergalactic warlord and the one who ordered Sledge and his crew to come after me and the Energems," Keeper told the Rangers.

"Great, now we have to deal with Sledge's boss," Alex said in annoyance.

"We think he also did something with Snide," Alan told Keeper.

"I guess Arcanon locked Snide back up in prison," Keeper said to Alan. "That is where Snide was before we stopped Sledge,"

"How do we stop this guy then?" Tyson asked Keeper.

"I don't know, but be prepared for your most dangerous battles," Keeper said to Tyson and the others. "Arcanon's prisoners are much worse than Sledge's as are his crew members,"

"We can take them," Nathan said as he smirked.

"Yeah, we won't let them cause anyone any harm," Landon said as he rose to his feet.

Tracey began thinking to herself as the others continued talking.

"We're going to need the Silver Ranger's help with this guy though, I'm sure of it," Dante said to the others.

"Yeah, but he sure seemed odd today," Sam said to Dante.

"True, he was a bit ruder than he usually was," Alex said to Sam.

Alex looked over at Tracey and saw that she wasn't paying attention.

"Tracey, is something wrong?" Alex asked Tracey.

Tracey looked up at Alex as her eyes widened.

"No, nothing," Tracey said as she rose to her feet.

"Are you leaving already?" Sam asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I just feel really tired right now," Tracey said to Sam as she walked up to the door.

"We'll contact you if anything comes up," Alan said to Tracey.

Tracey left the base and began walking down the long hallway.

"Arcanon, maybe he knows something about my grandfather?" Tracey wondered as she continued walking.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Battle For Silver Part 1

Outside of the city in an open field, Alex was training by himself using his Dino Saber. Over near the tree line, the Silver Ranger quietly looked out into the field from behind a tree and saw that Alex was alone. Doomwing walked up behind the Silver Ranger and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You must do what you're ordered if you want your friend to live," Doomwing told the Silver Ranger.

"Fine," The Silver Ranger said as he knocked Doomwing's hand off his shoulder.

The Silver Ranger pulled out his morpher and aimed it at Alex out in the open field.

"I'm sorry," The Silver Ranger said as he fired a blast towards Alex.

The blast flew past Alex and caught his attention.

"What the?" Alex said in confusion as he looked over.

The Silver Ranger fired another blast at Alex as he ran out of the woods. Alex quickly knocked the blast away with his saber and began running straight towards the Silver Ranger.

"Unleash the Power!" Alex shouted as he instantly morphed while running towards the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger pulled out his Titano Saber and swung it at Alex but was quickly blocked by Alex's saber.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked the Silver Ranger.

"That's none of your business," The Silver Ranger said as he shoved Alex back.

The Silver Ranger fired another blast at Alex but missed as Alex rolled out of the way.

"I thought you were on our side?" Alex asked the Silver Ranger.

"Things change," The Silver Ranger said as his saber began glowing.

The Silver Ranger quickly sent his Silver Prism Slash attack flying towards Alex as Doomwing watched the battle from the trees.

"Something's definitely wrong with him!" Alex shouted as he leapt over the attack.

Alex landed back on the ground and quickly transformed to Dino Steel Mode.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Alex shouted as he went to punch the Silver Ranger with his weapon.

The Silver Ranger tossed his saber aside and prepared for the attack.

"Silver Strike!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he punched Alex's T-Rex Smasher with his glowing right fist.

The force from the attack sent Alex skidding across the field and caused him to power down to his normal form.

"Man, that's one hell of a punch," Alex said as he breathed heavily.

"There's more where that came from," The Silver Ranger said as he inserted his Energem into his morpher.

The Silver Ranger aimed his morpher at Alex as it began charging.

"Titano Charge Morpher, Titano Final Blast!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he fired a powerful blast resembling the Titano Zord.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Alex shouted as he quickly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode.

Alex held his hands out and blocked the blast using his hands.

"How did he stop such an attack with just his hands?" Doomwing said in disbelief.

Alex sent the blast flying into the air where it exploded.

"You're not using your most powerful mode?" The Silver Ranger asked Alex.

"You're not my enemy," Alex said to the Silver Ranger. "I'm not going to destroy you,"

"Fine, then I suppose I'll just destroy you," The Silver Ranger said as he began walking towards Alex.

The Silver Ranger took off running towards Alex as he began screaming in anger.

"Enough!" Keeper shouted as he appeared in between Alex and the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger came to a halt as Keeper looked towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Keeper asked the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger quietly looked away from Keeper.

"I guess that's enough for now!" Doomwing shouted as he flew by.

The Silver Ranger grabbed Doomwing's hand and flew off along with him as Keeper gasped.

"Keeper, what was that thing?" Alex asked Keeper.

"No, it couldn't be!" Keeper said with a look of horror on his face.

At the Ranger's base, Keeper and Alex returned and saw Alan watching footage of Alex's fight with the Silver Ranger. Alan turned around in his chair and saw that Alex was worried.

"Why would the Silver Ranger do this?" Alex asked Keeper and Alan.

"I'm not sure," Keeper told Alex.

"He's obviously being forced to do this," Alan told Keeper and Alex.

"How do you know?" Alex asked Alan.

"Compare his Silver Strike attack to the other time he used it at the lake," Alan told Alex as two videos popped up on the screen. "No way was this one as strong as before,"

"Yeah, he completely drained that lake with a single punch," Alex said as he walked over to Alan's desk. "He was holding back today,"

"Arcanon must be behind this," Keeper said to Alan and Alex.

"What about that bird thing?" Alex asked Keeper. "It looked just like Zenowing,"

"That wasn't Zenowing, but it was an alien from his planet," Keeper told Alex.

"I'm assuming his kind were evil since he's working with Arcanon then," Alex said to Keeper.

"Yes, many wars were fought between Zenowing's people and they brought the destruction of his planet," Keeper told Alex and Alan.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked Alan.

"I don't know," Alan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around doing nothing," Alex said as he walked back over to the door.

"Where are you going then?" Alan asked Alex.

"To make that crow talk," Alex said as the doors opened.

Alex left the base as Alan sighed.

"Contact the others in case Alex gets into trouble again," Keeper told Alan.

"I was just about to do that," Alan said as he began typing on his keyboard.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, the Silver Ranger was standing in front of Lord Arcanon with Doomwing standing to the side. The Silver Ranger looked over at Doomwing as he growled.

"Doomwing told me you failed at defeating the Red Ranger," Lord Arcanon said to the Silver Ranger.

"I would have beaten him if it wasn't for Keeper getting involved," The Silver Ranger told Arcanon.

"From what I saw you weren't fighting with your full power," Singe said as he walked into the room.

"What're you talking about?" The Silver Ranger said in confusion.

"That would explain a lot," Doomwing said as he leaned against the wall.

"I wasn't holding back!" The Silver anger said in anger as he looked over at Singe.

"Oh please," Singe said in annoyance. "Your Silver Strike attack would have destroyed that Red Ranger had you used all your power,"

"Singe, how do you know this?" Lord Arcanon asked Singe.

"I've witnessed him use the attack before," Singe told Lord Arcanon. "He drained a large lake here on Earth with one punch,"

"That punch from earlier barely did anything," Doomwing said as he snickered.

"So, you were holding back," Lord Arcanon said to the Silver Ranger.

"I'll try harder next time," The Silver Ranger told Lord Arcanon. "I was just worn out today,"

"You better, or else your friend will face punishment," Lord Arcanon told the Silver Ranger.

"Yes sir," The Silver Ranger said as he nodded.

"Now leave me alone," Lord Arcanon said to the Silver Ranger. "I'll inform you when it's time for your next attack,"

The Silver Ranger walked out of the room and left the three aliens alone.

"He's too nice!" Doomwing said in disgust. "I knew we should've just taken the Energem from his cold dead body,"

"Shut up, even if he fails, we still have the other Ranger," Lord Arcanon said to Doomwing.

Outside of the control room, the Talon Ranger was leaning against the wall and saw the Silver Ranger walking towards him.

"Why're you doing this?" Talon Ranger asked the Silver Ranger.

"Leave me alone," The Silver Ranger said as he kept walking.

"You're obviously being forced to do Arcanon's dirty work," Talon Ranger told the Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger turned towards Talon Ranger and sighed.

"So what if I am?" The Silver Ranger said as he rose his arms up.

"You're not evil like I am," Talon Ranger told the Silver Ranger. "I would be surprised if you last another day here,"

"If I wanted to leave right now I would," The Silver Ranger told Talon Ranger.

"Then do it," Talon Ranger said to the Silver Ranger. "No one is stopping you,"

"Why're you talking to me anyway?" The Silver Ranger asked Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger revealed a key in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" The Silver Ranger asked Talon Ranger.

"I swiped it off birdbrain," Talon Ranger told the Silver Ranger as he tossed the key to him.

"But why would someone like you do this?" The Silver Ranger asked Talon Ranger.

"I hate Arcanon and his cronies just as much as you and the other Rangers," Talon Ranger told the Silver Ranger. "This is just a way of saying I'm not your servant to his ugly face,"

"Thanks," The Silver Ranger said as he began walking away.

Talon Ranger snickered as he leaned back up against the wall and crossed his arms.

In the prison chamber, the Silver Ranger demorphed and walked up to a cell. Inside the cell was an alien writing on his wall whispering to himself. The alien turned around and revealed his face which resembled a chalkboard.

"What're you staring at human?" The alien asked him. "Can't you see I'm trying to work here?"

"I'm sorry, this isn't the right cell," The man said as he walked away.

The Silver Ranger walked up to the next cell and saw an alien similar to Doomwing chained to the wall. The alien slowly looked up and saw the human looking at him.

"Zenowing!" The man said as he grabbed the bars on the cell door.

"Who are you?" Zenowing asked the man as he breathed heavily.

"My name is Jacob, but most people call me Jay," Jacob told Zenowing.

"What're you doing on this vessel?" Zenowing asked Jacob.

"Saving you," Jacob said as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

Jacob unlocked the cell door and quickly opened it.

"How did you get in here without being seen?" Zenowing asked Jacob as Jacob walked up to him.

"I was captured by Doomwing," Jacob told Zenowing as he unlocked the cuff on Zenowing's right wrist. "Arcanon then made me work for him to keep you safe,"

"But what could a human like you do for Arcanon?" Zenowing asked Jacob.

"I'm the one that found the Silver Energem you sent to Earth," Jacob told Zenowing as he unlocked the other cuff on Zenowing's left wrist.

"Ah, I see!" Zenowing said as Jacob knelt down to unlock the cuffs on Zenowing's ankles.

"We need to hurry and get out of here," Jacob said to Zenowing as he unlocked the last cuff.

Jacob pulled Zenowing's arm over his shoulder and began walking towards the cell door.

"I see the Energem made a good choice," Zenowing said as Jacob helped him out of the cell.

"I wouldn't go that far yet," Jacob said as he chuckled.

As Zenowing and Jacob began walking away a blast flew down the hall and struck Jacob in the back. Jacob screamed in pain as he fell face first to the ground. Zenowing fell down to one knee in pain as some began laughing evilly.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Doomwing said as he began walking towards Zenowing and Jacob.

"You monster!" Zenowing shouted in anger.

"Tell me, how did he get his hands on the key?" Doomwing asked Zenowing as he pointed his sword at him.

"I have no idea, but what you did to him was uncalled for!" Zenowing shouted as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh please you old bird, you're no match for me!" Doomwing said to Zenowing as he began laughing.

Zenowing looked down at Jacob lying on the ground and groaned as he clenched his fist.

"I'm not going to fight you right now," Zenowing said as looked over at Doomwing.

"Then I'll just end your life here!" Doomwing shouted as he prepared to attack Zenowing.

Zenowing's wings suddenly stretched out and began glowing causing the prison chamber to be filled with a blinding light.

"My eyes!" Doomwing shouted as he dropped his sword to cover his eyes.

"Hang in there boy," Zenowing said as he knelt down and placed his hand on Jacob's back.

In the blink of an eye, Zenowing teleported away with Jacob and escaped from Sledge's Ship. The light faded and revealed that Zenowing and Jacob were gone.

"No, they got away!" Doomwing shouted in disbelief.

"Then you better go after them before Arcanon finds out," Singe said to Doomwing as he walked into the prison chamber.

"Arcanon will be furious if he finds out Zenowing escaped!" Doomwing shouted in horror as he picked up his sword.

Doomwing stormed off down the hall and left Singe alone in the hall.

"If the Rangers find those two first, we'll be listening to Arcanon bicker all night," Singe said as he placed his hand over his forehead.

Out in a quarry outside of the city, Zenowing and Jacob appeared out of thin air. Zenowing sat Jacob down on the ground as blue feathers rained down from above. Zenowing noticed the Silver Energem hanging from Jacob's necklace and knelt down to look closely at it.

"What's this?" Zenowing said as something else caught his attention.

Zenowing looked closely at one of the two dog tags on Jacob's necklace and saw a name and a date printed on it.

"This boy was a soldier like me millions of years ago," Zenowing said to himself. "And he too lost a friend on the battlefield,"

Suddenly, evil laughter could be heard. Zenowing looked up and saw Doomwing fly by overhead.

"You didn't make it far enough to escape me!" Doomwing shouted as he landed on the ground. "Now it's time to finish off your kind once and for all!"

Zenowing slowly rose back to his feet as he cringed in pain.

"I'm in no condition to be fighting," Zenowing said to himself.

Zenowing looked back down at Jacob lying on the ground and nodded.

"But I can't let Doomwing get his hands on the Silver Energem," Zenowing said as he prepared for battle.

"This won't take long at all!" Doomwing shouted as he took off running towards Zenowing.

As Doomwing began making his way towards Zenowing, the miniature, T-Rex Zord leapt over Zenowing's shoulder and began attacking Doomwing.

"Get off of me you little worm!" Doomwing shouted as he began swatting at the little zord.

"Could that be?" Zenowing wondered as someone ran past him.

Alex ran up to Doomwing and kicked Doomwing in the chest. Doomwing fell back to the ground as the miniature T-Rex Zord jumped back into Alex's hands.

"The Red Ranger!" Zenowing said in relief.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this goof," Alex said to Zenowing.

Zenowing looked over his shoulder and saw the other eight Rangers run past him.

"Damn it, they found us!" Doomwing said in anger as he rose back to his feet.

Alex transformed the miniature T-Rex Zord into its morpher mode.

"Activate T-Rex Super Charge Mode!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast out of his morpher.

The blast engulfed Alex's body and transformed him to his Super Charge Mode.

"Vivix, rise!" Doomwing shouted as Vivix began rising out of the ground.

"Take care of those Vivix and make sure no one gets to Zenowing," Alex said to the others.

"Loud and clear," Eli said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

The Rangers took off running towards the enemies as Zenowing stood back.

"Thank goodness," Zenowing said as he nodded.

Nathan ran into a group of Vivix and quickly wiped them out with a single slash from his saber.

"I've got your back," Dante said to Landon as Landon took off running towards a group of Vivix.

Landon rammed his head into a Vivix and sent in crashing into a few others as blasts began hitting the other Vivix around him.

"And now for a Pachy Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as he sent a wrecking ball towards the group of Vivix from his fist.

The wrecking ball struck the group of Vivix and easily destroyed them. A few feet away, Sam activated her Dino Steel Mode and took off running towards three Vivix.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as she leapt into the air.

The VIvix looked up in the air at Sam and watched her fall back towards the ground as she continued spinning. Sam burrowed underground and left the Vivix confused.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Alan shouted as he struck another group of Vivix nearby with an energy hammer formed around his right fist.

Sam shot out of the ground in between the three Vivix and struck each of them with her Tricera Drill. The three Vivix fell to the ground and faded away.

"Nice job!" Alan said to Sam as he held his thumb up.

Sam nodded and quickly ran off to assist someone else. Up ahead, Tracey was fighting off approaching Vivix with her Dino Blade Blaster.

"You freaks are about to regret coming at me!" Tracey shouted as she ran towards the Vivix approaching her.

Tracey slid past a Vivix and struck it with the blade on her weapon. Tracey jumped back to her feet surrounded by Vivix and quickly leapt into the air and fired a barrage of blasts at the Vivix below easily wiping them out. Tracey landed back on the ground and noticed Tyson fighting the last of the Vivix.

"Time for you guys to feel the thunder!" Tyson shouted as he struck a Vivix with his saber.

Tyson quickly inserted a Dino Charger into his saber and caused it to be engulfed with electricity.

"Ptera Saber, Final Lightning Strike!" Tyson shouted as he swung his saber in a circle and electrocuted the Vivix surrounding him.

The Vivix all fell to the ground at once burned to a crisp.

"Now it's just you!" Alex shouted as he jumped off a large rock and punched Doomwing.

Doomwing stumbled back a few feet and groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh, I'm not going to lose to you!" Doomwing shouted as he swung his sword at Alex.

Alex jumped back and evaded the attack and quickly fired a blast at Doomwing from his morpher. The blast hit Doomwing in the chest as Alex landed back on the ground.

"Red Ranger, be careful with him!" Zenowing shouted at Alex.

"What's so dangerous about this guy?" Alex wondered. "So far he's all bark and no bite,"

"Final Flame Slash!" Doomwing shouted as he swung his sword and created a flaming triangle.

Doomwing swung his sword once more and sent the attack flying towards Alex.

"Alex!" Tyson shouted as he watched the attack hit Alex.

Doomwing began laughing maniacally as nothing but smoke was seen where Alex was standing.

"No one lives to tell the tale of surviving my most powerful technique!" Doomwing shouted as he gloated.

Doomwing looked over towards the other Rangers and snickered.

"That's enough for now," Doomwing said as he began backing away.

"Don't let him escape!" Dante shouted as he aimed his morpher at Doomwing.

"No, Alex and the other two come first," Tracey said as she lowered Dante's morpher.

"She's right, we can finish that stupid bird next time," Tyson told Dante.

The smoke cleared and revealed Alex lying on the ground unconscious with cuts and bruises on his face and arms. As the other Rangers worked on helping Alex, Alan walked over to Zenowing.

"Are you hurt?" Alan asked Zenowing.

"No, just sore from being in Arcanon's prison for so long," Zenowing told Alan. "My friend however is in need of medical attention,"

Alan knelt down next to Jacob and saw the Silver Energem hanging from his necklace.

"Wait, he's the Silver Ranger!" Alan said in disbelief.

"That's correct," Zenowing said as he stood above Alan and Jacob.

"He was working for Arcanon now though," Alan said to Zenowing.

"He only did that so he could save me," Zenowing told Alan.

"I guess we can wait and hear his side of the story once he's fixed up," Alan said as he and Zenowing lifted Jacob up.

"We've got Alex," Tyson said as he and Eli carried Alex over towards Alan and Zenowing with the others following behind them.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Alan as she looked at Jacob.

"This is the Silver Ranger and he's in bad shape," Alan told Sam.

"Then let's get these two back to the base and come up with a way to stop Doomwing," Tracey said to everyone.

As the Rangers and Zenowing walked away, Doomwing watched from the edge of a cliff above the quarry. Doomwing began snickering as the sun was setting behind him.

"This is just beginning," Doomwing said to himself as he snickered even more.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Battle For Silver Part 2

Inside of the Ranger's base, Alex and Jacob were lying on cots resting as the other Rangers sat around the room silently. Keeper walked into the main room with Zenowing right behind him. Zenowing looked over at Jacob and saw him resting.

"He'll be fine Zenowing," Keeper said to Zenowing.

"Yes I know, but this boy risked his life to save mine," Zenowing told Keeper.

"How did you two escape from Arcanon?" Alan asked Zenowing.

"I used one of my powers," Zenowing told Alan. "However, we teleported a little further than I thought we would,"

"So you didn't see where their ship was located?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"No, I'm sorry," Zenowing said to Tracey.

"No, it's fine," Tracey said as she sat down at the table.

"Keeper told us you're an old friend of his," Tyson said to Zenowing. "Did you help with keeping the Energems safe?"

"Yes, I helped quite a bit," Zenowing said to everyone. "I was even the one who created your zords,"

"Whoa, you actually made them all?" Sam asked Zenowing.

"That is correct, even the Spino Zord who was the first," Zenowing told Sam.

"Why was the Spino Zord first?" Eli asked Zenowing.

"Because I was sent to hide the Talon Energem on my own," Zenowing told Eli. "Keeper sent me to Earth long before he came to Earth with the other ten Energems,"

"Zenowing created the zords to protect the Energems, once an Energem was bonded to someone, the zord protecting it would also awaken," Keeper told the Rangers.

"That explains the T-Rex Zord appearing out of nowhere last year," Dante said as he chuckled.

"About the Talon Energem, did you know it was evil before you brought it to Earth?" Nathan asked Zenowing.

"Yes, it was possessed by an evil spirit of a fallen warrior," Zenowing said to Nathan. "It became possessed while it was being created,"

"So the Talon Energem was never meant to be used for evil!" Tyson said in amazement.

"That is correct," Zenowing said as he nodded.

Zenowing looked over at Alan's desk and saw that he was working on something.

"What're you working on?" Zenowing asked Alan as he walked over to the desk.

"I'm creating a few more Titano Chargers and I'm trying to connect the Silver Energem's power to the Super Drive Charger," Alan told Zenowing. "With the Silver Energem being here now, we can fully charge these Titano Chargers,"

"I see," Zenowing said as he picked up a blank Charger off the desk.

"What do we do about Doomwing?" Eli asked the others.

Zenowing sat the blank Charger back on the desk and turned towards the Rangers.

"I will handle him," Zenowing told the Rangers.

"Zenowing, are you sure you can handle yourself?" Sam asked Zenowing.

"I was a warrior on my planet and I kept it safe from Doomwing's people for many years," Zenowing told Sam. "I would like nothing better than to finish off that foul bird,"

"But we can help you," Eli said to Zenowing.

"No, I will be fine," Zenowing said to Eli.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Doomwing was kneeling in front of Arcanon shivering in fear as Fury, Singe and Wrench stood by watching. Arcanon groaned in anger as he rose to his feet from his chair.

"Please my lord, give me one last chance," Doomwing said as he begged to Arcanon.

"Why should I give you another chance?" Arcanon asked Doomwing. "Because of you, the Silver Ranger escaped with Zenowing,"

"How was I supposed to know the Silver Ranger stole a key from someone?" Doomwing asked Arcanon.

"You were the only one with a key to Zenowing's cell!" Arcanon shouted at Doomwing.

"Someone obviously stole my key!" Doomwing told Arcanon.

"I will give you one final chance, but if you fail and flee again, you won't be squawking on my ship anymore," Arcanon said to Doomwing.

"Yes sir, I won't fail you," Doomwing said as he bowed.

"Don't worry Doomwing, you won't be going out there alone," Wrench told Doomwing.

"You better not be talking about Vivix aiding me," Doomwing said to Wrench.

"No, even better," Wrench told Doomwing.

"Wrench has used one of his machines and revived six aliens the Rangers have beaten before," Arcanon said to Doomwing. "However, with the Red and Silver Ranger's injured, things might prove difficult for them,"

"I will destroy them all for you my lord," Doomwing said as he bowed once more.

"You better, or you'll be the one getting destroyed," Arcanon said as Doomwing left the room.

Out in the forest, Zenowing was training by himself with a Dino Saber Alan had lent to him. As Zenowing continued training, Tracey walked up behind and tree and began watching Zenowing. Zenowing swung the saber once more and stopped.

"I know you're there," Zenowing said as he looked towards the tree.

Tracey stepped out from behind the tree nervously and revealed herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your training," Tracey said to Zenowing.

"Do not worry, you didn't interrupt me," Zenowing told Tracey. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you ever saw someone while locked up in Arcanon's prison," Tracey said as she pulled out a picture of her grandfather from her pocket.

Tracey handed the picture to Zenowing so he could see it.

"Hmm, I'm sorry but I was locked up and kept away from all prisoners," Zenowing told Tracey. "Even if this person was taken by Arcanon, he could've been in a different block than me,"

"Well, thanks anyway," Tracey said as Zenowing handed the picture back to her.

"I assume that man is important to you," Zenowing said to Tracey.

"Yes, he's my grandfather," Tracey told Zenowing. "He went missing a few years ago,"

"Hopefully you find out his whereabouts," Zenowing said to Tracey as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Tracey said as she sighed.

"Don't give up," Zenowing said as he nodded to Tracey.

"Did you have a family?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"Yes, and they were all wiped out by Arcanon and Doomwing's people," Zenowing told Tracey. "I am the only survivor of the Torin people,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tracey said to Zenowing.

"It's fine, it was millions of years ago," Zenowing told Tracey.

Tracey sat down on a large rock sticking out of the ground and looked up at the clouds.

"Why were Doomwing's people so vicious?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"It's like that for everyone," Zenowing told Tracey. "There will always be good and evil, light and darkness, love and hate,"

"That's true," Tracey said as she smiled.

"We classified Doomwing's people as Corrupt Torin," Zenowing told Tracey. "Their numbers increased day by day because of the cursed Energem on my planet,"

"The Talon Energem?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"Yes, that's correct," Zenowing said as he nodded.

"You said the Talon Energem was possessed by an evil warrior, who was that warrior?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I don't know his name, but I know he had the power to turn anyone to stone," Zenowing said to Tracey. "I have also heard that the soul inside of the Energem has no idea of its past,"

"So it wasn't Alex fighting us before?" Tracey wondered. "And it's not Lance now, it's this warrior,"

"The Red Ranger was bonded to that Energem?" Zenowing asked Tracey.

"Yeah, last year," Tracey told Zenowing. "The two split apart after a brutal battle between me and Alex,"

"That Energem is why my planet was destroyed," Zenowing said to Tracey. "After I hid it on Earth, Arcanon came to my planet searching for it,"

"What did you do?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I told him it was gone, but he wouldn't believe me," Zenowing told Tracey. "He then began killing my people one after another and that's when I snapped,"

"What happened?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I bonded to the Silver Energem I found on Earth and took on Arcanon by myself," Zenowing told Tracey.

"I'm guessing you didn't win the fight?" Tracey said to Zenowing.

"That's correct," Zenowing said as he turned away. "I cut off Arcanon's shoulder spike with my Titano Saber, but he easily overpowered me,"

"So you went into hiding and sent the Silver Energem to Earth," Tracey said to Zenowing.

"Yes, and as I sent the pod, I was captured," Zenowing told Tracey. "As Arcanon's ship left my planet, they forced me to watch it explode before locking me away,"

"Ugh, those freaks sound ruthless," Tracey said in disgust.

"Once Doomwing is taken care of, I will go after Arcanon next," Zenowing told Tracey.

"But, you couldn't beat him before!" Tracey said to Zenowing. "You should let us handle it,"

"No, this is personal," Zenowing told Tracey.

"And you're our friend now Zenowing," Tracey said to Zenowing. "It doesn't matter what you tell us, we won't stand by and watch you die,"

Zenowing chuckled.

"Fine, but Doomwing will only be battled by me," Zenowing said to Tracey as he swung the saber once again. "Now, let me get back to my training,"

Tracey groaned in annoyance and walked away as Zenowing continued on with his training. Tracey walked through the trees and came up to the others who were hiding behind a couple of trees.

"I can understand why he wants to face Doomwing himself, but is he capable of going through with it?" Tracey asked the others.

"Then just let the old bird have Doomwing for himself," Tyson said as he leaned against a tree.

"So we're just going to sit back and watch them go at it?" Sam asked Tyson.

"I guess so," Tyson said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not risking Zenowing being killed," Tracey said to Tyson. "And neither should any of you,"

"Agreed, we should help with Doomwing if things begin looking bad," Eli said to everyone.

"Fine, but I'm not getting yelled at by him," Tyson said as he sighed.

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned his attention over to Zenowing. Nathan's eyes widened when he noticed Doomwing approaching Zenowing.

"Hey guys, Doomwing's here!" Nathan said to the others.

"Yeah and he's not alone," Landon said as the six revived aliens appeared next to Doomwing.

"Hooray, they brought back a bunch of creeps we already creamed," Dante said as he walked up next to Nathan.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Heckyl was sitting against his prison cell door mumbling to himself. Outside of the cell Poisandra entered the prison block humming to herself. Heckyl quickly jumped to his feet and looked out into the hallway and saw Poisandra approaching.

"Poisandra!" Heckyl said to Poisandra as she walked by his cell.

Poisandra came to a stop and looked over at Heckyl.

"What do you want?" Poisandra asked Heckyl.

"Please, you need to get me out of here," Heckyl pleaded to Poisandra.

"Why should I do that?" Poisandra asked Heckyl.

"Because I know something you would die to know," Heckyl told Poisandra.

"Hmm, and what's that?" Poisandra said as she came closer to the cell.

Heckyl quietly whispered into Poisandra's ear and caused her to gasp in disbelief instantly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Poisandra asked Heckyl.

"Because, I would never lie to any of you that helped me," Heckyl told Poisandra.

"Fine, I'll try and find a way to let you out," Poisandra said as she walked away.

"Be quick!" Heckyl shouted at Poisandra.

Heckyl sat back down against the cell door and sighed.

"She's going to fail, I just know it," Heckyl said to himself.

Back out in the woods where Zenowing was training, Doomwing began snickering and caught Zenowing's attention. Zenowing turned towards Doomwing and groaned in anger.

"I knew you couldn't come on your own," Zenowing said to Doomwing.

"Trust me, I'm not going to need help from these fools to beat you," Doomwing said as he readied his sword.

"Enough talking, let's just end this once and for all," Zenowing said as he took off running towards Doomwing with his Dino Saber in hand.

The two warrior's swords clashed against each other and brought the battle to a standstill.

"You've gotten old!" Doomwing said to Zenowing as he kneed Zenowing in the stomach.

Zenowing fell back away from Doomwing holding his stomach in pain.

"That was a cheap shot," Zenowing told Doomwing.

"That's how I roll!" Doomwing shouted as he fired a blast from his eyes.

Zenowing jumped out of the way and dodged the blasts and quickly took off back towards Doomwing.

"I will avenge my family!" Zenowing shouted as he swung the Dino Saber at Doomwing.

"Then it's time for your family to look down at you in disappointment!" Doomwing shouted as Ice Age fired an icy blast from his eyes.

The blast hit Zenowing's foot and froze his foot to the ground.

"Ugh, you scum!" Zenowing shouted as he struggled to pull his leg out of the ice.

"Goodbye Zenowing," Doomwing said as his sword began glowing.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rangers shouted as blasts flew past Zenowing and struck Doomwing.

The blasts bounced off of Doomwing and flew back past Zenowing.

"I told you not to get involved!" Zenowing shouted at Tracey as she ran up to him.

"We're taking care of the others, Doomwing is all yours," Tracey said as she smashed the ice with her saber.

Tracey took off running towards the other aliens and left Zenowing with Doomwing.

"No more interference," Zenowing told Doomwing. "Just me and you!"

"Fine," Doomwing said as he snarled.

Doomwing took off running towards Zenowing and swung his sword at him. Zenowing ducked under the attack and struck Doomwing once with his Dino Saber.

"Ugh, you will not beat me!" Doomwing shouted as he turned back towards Zenowing.

"We'll see," Zenowing said as he prepared for the next attack.

Back behind Zenowing, the Rangers were battling the six revived aliens.

"Why can't they just understand that bringing back old foes doesn't work?" Dante asked the others as he shot Ice Age with his morpher.

"They're villains, that's why," Eli said as he struck Stingrage with his saber.

"Stay focused on keeping these guys away from Zenowing!" Tyson shouted at the others as he struck Ninja with his Saber.

"Tyson's right, we can't let Zenowing get attacked again," Sam said as she fired her morpher at Gold Digger.

Nathan struck Meteor with his saber and sent him stumbling towards Landon. Landon quickly shot Meteor a couple of times with blasts from his morpher and sent him stumbling back to Nathan.

"Dino Saber Slash!" Nathan shouted as he struck Meteor with an upward slash from his saber.

Meteor fell back to the ground and was destroyed. Behind Nathan, Tracey was dodging blasts being fired at her from Hunter's crossbow. Tracey began making her way over to Hunter and continued dodging the blasts.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Tracey shouted as she ran up to Hunter and shot him directly in the face with her morpher.

Hunter fell back to the ground and was destroyed from the attack.

"That's two down!" Tracey shouted as she turned around.

"Make that three!" Eli shouted as he struck Stingrage once again with his saber.

Eli's saber began glowing and he quickly struck Stingrage once more. Stingrage fell back to the ground and was destroyed.

"Dino Charge Morpher!" Sam shouted as she spun the barrel on her morpher. "Tricera Blast!"

Sam fired a powerful blast resembling her zord at Gold Digger and hit him with the blast. Gold Digger exploded from the attack and left no remains behind.

Ice Age swung his large claws at Dante continuously as Dante backed away from Ice Age.

"Did they really have to bring you back?" Dante asked Ice Age as he dodged the claws again.

Dante fired a blast from his morpher and knocked Ice Age away from him.

"Time for Dino Armor X!" Dante shouted as he inserted a Dino Charger into his morpher.

Dante activated the Charger and transformed into Dino Armor X Mode as Dino Steel armor appeared down both his arms.

"Now for the finish!" Dante shouted as he went spiraling towards Ice Age.

Dante shot through ice Age's body and left a gaping hole in Ice Age's stomach. Ice Age slowly fell back to the ground and was easily destroyed.

"Ptera Saber Final Lightning Strike!" Tyson shouted as he sent a wave of lightning flying towards Ninja.

The lightning engulfed Ninja and obliterated the villain with ease.

"That's it for those guys," Nathan said as the Rangers regrouped.

"Now, let's just hope Zenowing can beat Doomwing," Tracey said as she looked over at the two fighting.

Zenowing swung the Dino Saber at Doomwing but missed as Doomwing leaned away. Doomwing quickly lunged forward and shoulder blocked Zenowing and sent him falling back to the ground.

"Face it, you can't beat me!" Doomwing said as he stood over Zenowing.

"I'm not done yet," Zenowing said as he breathed heavily.

"We'll see about that," Doomwing said as he snickered.

Doomwing stabbed his sword through Zenowing's left wing and caused Zenowing to scream in pain.

"Zenowing!" Tracey shouted in horror.

"Let's see you fly now!" Doomwing shouted as he began laughing.

"I can still fight!" Zenowing shouted at Doomwing as he went to grab his saber off the ground.

Doomwing stomped on Zenowing's wrist and stopped Zenowing from grabbing the saber.

"You've lost!" Doomwing shouted at Zenowing.

"Are we really going to just sit here and watch?" Sam asked the others.

"I'm not letting Zenowing die," Eli said as he began walking away from the others.

Landon grabbed Eli's arm and stopped him.

"No, we can't get involved," Landon told Eli.

"He's going to die!" Eli shouted at Landon.

"Zenowing wanted to do this on his own, so that's how it's going to be," Tracey said to Eli.

"This is the biggest mistake we've ever made," Eli said in frustration as he pulled his arm away from Landon.

Back at the Ranger's base, Alan was watching Zenowing and Doomwing's battle on his computer. As Zenowing began screaming in the video, Jacob slowly opened his eyes. Jacob leaned up and saw Doomwing torturing Zenowing on the monitor. Alan noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around to see Jacob putting his shirt back on.

"What're you doing up?" Alan asked Jacob.

"I'm going out there," Jacob told Alan as he walked over to him.

Jacob looked on the screen and saw Doomwing stomping on an injured Zenowing. Jacob looked down at the desk and saw the Silver Energem and a Dino Charger lying on it.

"What're you doing?" Alan asked Jacob as he saw Jacob grab the Charger and Energem.

"I'm saving Zenowing," Jacob told Alan.

"That Charger isn't ready for you to use it yet!" Alan shouted at Jacob as Jacob ran out the door.

Alex slowly rose up from his cot and looked over at Alan.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Alan.

"Don't worry about," Alan said as he sat back down in his seat and continued watching the fight.

Alex got u and walked over to Alan's desk holding his ribs in pain. Alex looked at the monitor and saw Doomwing beating on Zenowing.

"Why aren't the others doing anything?" Alex asked Alan.

"Zenowing told them that this was his fight," Alan told Alex.

"Come on, they know that there are times to ignore someone's demands," Alex said to Alan.

Back out in the forest, Doomwing stomped on Zenowing's arm causing Zenowing to scream in pain. Eli started walking towards Doomwing until Landon grabbed his arm again.

"I'm not sitting back anymore," Eli said to Landon.

"Let him go Landon," Tracey said to Landon as she walked up.

"But Zenowing said to stay out of this!" Landon said to Tracey.

"It doesn't matter," Tyson said as he walked past Landon. "Rules are meant to be broken,"

Tyson and Eli took off running towards Doomwing with their sabers ready. Doomwing looked over and saw the two Rangers running at him.

"No!" Zenowing shouted as he struggled to lift his arm.

Doomwing then began snickering as blasts began hitting Tyson and Eli. Tyson and Eli both fell to the ground and demorphed.

"What the hell was that?" Tyson said in confusion as he struggled to lean up.

"You brats should stay out of this fight," Singe said as he lowered his blaster.

"This fight is between Zenowing and Doomwing," Lord Arcanon said as he walked by Singe. "It doesn't concern you,"

"Great, now these two nuts are here," Dante said in annoyance.

"You Rangers will watch as Doomwing ends the war between his and Zenowing's people," Singe said as he began snickering.

Doomwing raised his sword into the air and prepared to finish Zenowing off.

"Goodbye!" Doomwing shouted as he began laughing maniacally.

"Finish him!" Lord Arcanon shouted at Doomwing.

Doomwing's sword became engulfed with flames as he went to strike Zenowing.

"No!" Jacob shouted as he ran up and tackled Doomwing off of Zenowing.

Doomwing rolled aside and gasped when he saw Jacob standing above Zenowing.

"You should be resting," Zenowing said to Jacob.

"You should've let me handle this," Jacob said to Zenowing.

"This fight is mine to settle," Zenowing told Jacob as he struggled to lean up.

"Stay down, you're not continuing," Jacob said to Zenowing. "I'm taking your place,"

"Fine, but be careful," Zenowing said as he laid back down.

"You fool!" Lord Arcanon shouted as he began firing blasts at Jacob from his hand.

Jacob jumped away from Zenowing and evaded the blasts from Arcanon. Jacob ran over and grabbed the Dino Saber off the ground that Zenowing was using earlier.

"You have no right to be involved in this battle!" Lord Arcanon shouted at Jacob as he fired another blast from his hand.

"Can it old man!" Jacob shouted as he dove out of the way of the blast and hurled the Dino Saber at Lord Arcanon.

The Dino Saber struck Arcanon in the chest and caused him to stop firing at Jacob.

"So, you want to die too?" Doomwing asked Jacob.

"You're the only one that'll be dropping dead today," Jacob said as he pulled out his morpher.

Jacob inserted the Silver Energem into his morpher and spun the barrel.

"Unleash the Power!" Jacob shouted as he fired a blast at Doomwing.

Doomwing blocked the blast with his sword and sent it flying back at Jacob. The blast hit Jacob and instantly transformed him into the Silver Ranger.

"Let's do this you old buzzard!" Jacob shouted as he took off running towards Doomwing.

"Who're you calling old?" Doomwing asked Jacob as he took off running towards Jacob.

Doomwing swung his sword at Jacob but missed as Jacob leapt over his shoulders. Jacob quickly kicked Doomwing in the back and sent him falling to the ground. Doomwing quickly got up and groaned in annoyance and began firing blasts at Jacob.

"Silver Strike!" Jacob shouted as he struck the ground with his glowing fist causing rocks to shoot up out of the ground.

The blasts hit the rocks causing them to crumble into pieces.

"What do we do?" Singe asked Lord Arcanon.

"We leave," Lord Arcanon said as he began walking away. "Doomwing won't be returning,"

"What a shame," Singe said as he shrugged his shoulders and followed Arcanon.

Jacob pulled out his Titano Saber and took off running towards Doomwing.

"Now do we help?" Sam asked Tracey.

"No, I'm sure this fight is in the bag now," Tracey told Sam.

"Time to roast you like a chicken!" Doomwing shouted as his sword became engulfed with flames. "Final Flame Slash!"

Doomwing swung his sword three times and sent a flaming triangle slash flying towards Jacob.

"You forgot the fourth one!" Jacob shouted as he dove through the triangle and fired a blast from his morpher at Doomwing.

The blast struck Doomwing and caused him to stumble backwards. Jacob rose back to his feet as his Titano Saber began glowing.

"This is how it's done!" Jacob shouted as he swung his saber three times.

"Oh no!" Doomwing shouted in horror.

"Silver Prism Slash!" Jacob shouted as he swung his sword again and sent the attack flying towards Doomwing.

The attack struck Doomwing and badly damaged him. Doomwing fell down to one knee and began breathing heavily.

"I'm not done for just yet," Doomwing said as he struggled back to his feet.

"This fight has been over since the start," Jacob said as he pulled out the Dino Super Drive Charger.

"He has the Dino Super Drive Charger!" Nathan said in disbelief.

The Dino Super Drive Saber appeared in Jacob's hand as he activated the Charger.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Jacob shouted as he inserted the Charger into the hilt of his saber.

Jacob's mouth plate on his helmet suddenly disappeared as gold chest armor appeared on his upper body. Dino Steel armor formed around Jacob's arms and legs as the battery on his chest began glowing with energy.

"Dino Charge Silver, Dino Super Drive Mode!" Jacob shouted as he prepared for one final attack.

"Bring it on!" Doomwing shouted as he prepared for an attack.

"Dino Super Drive Saber, Final Strike!" Jacob shouted as his saber began glowing.

"What the?" Nathan said in confusion as Dino Chargers flew away from him, Tracey, Sam, Dante and Landon.

The Dino Chargers inserted into the barrel on the saber.

"Fire!" Jacob shouted as he pulled the trigger on his saber and caused the barrel to begin spinning.

A powerful spiraling blast fired from the saber and went flying towards Doomwing.

"No!" Doomwing shouted as the blast struck him.

Doomwing fell back to the ground and exploded as he screamed in pain.

"And don't come back," Jacob said as he lowered his saber.

Jacob looked over and saw the others aiding Zenowing. Jacob powered down to his normal mode and began walking towards the others. Suddenly, a blast fired down from the sky and struck the remains of Doomwing's body.

"What now?" Jacob said in confusion.

Doomwing's body reformed and instantly grew in front of Jacob.

"Landon, Take care of Zenowing," Tracey said to Landon as Nathan and Dante carried Zenowing over to him.

"Sure thing," Landon said as Zenowing placed his arm over Landon's shoulder.

Tyson and Eli slowly rose back to their feet and morphed once again.

"This bird doesn't know when to quit," Tyson said as he held his arm.

"I'm going to destroy you all!" Doomwing shouted as he swung his sword at the Rangers below.

The Rangers dove out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Stop moving!" Doomwing shouted in frustration.

The T-Rex Zord suddenly ran up and tackled Doomwing away from the Rangers.

"Alex!" Dante shouted in relief.

"Guys, we need to hit this birdbrain with everything we've got!" Alex shouted at the others.

"I think that means it's Ultrazord time!" Sam shouted as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Summon Zords!" Dante, Nathan, Sam and Eli shouted as they hurled their Dino Chargers into the air.

"Titano Zord arise!" Jacob shouted as he threw out a Titano Charger.

The five zords instantly appeared and stood behind the T-Rex Zord.

"Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord!" Alex shouted as the other Rangers appeared in the cockpit beside him.

The six zords quickly combined and formed the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord turned towards Doomwing and prepared for battle.

"Let's see how well you can handle this!" Doomwing shouted as he began firing blasts at the Ultrazrod.

The Ultrazord easily took the hits and continued walking towards Doomwing.

"Blade Raptor Slash!" Nathan shouted as the Ultrazord struck Doomwing with its Titano-Raptor Ax.

Doomwing fell to the ground and quickly rolled back to his feet.

"Is that supposed to keep me down?" Doomwing asked the Rangers as he swung his flaming sword at the Ultrazord.

"Para Zord Blast!" Dante shouted as the Para Zord began firing at Doomwing from the Ultrazord's shoulder.

The blasts hit Doomwing and stunned him for a moment.

"Now to use the Ultrazord's final attack!" Alex shouted as part of the Ultrazord detached from the back.

The Raptor and Para Zord's detached from the Ultrazord as the Plesio, Ankylo, Ptera and Pachy Zords appeared beside the Ultrazord.

"Titano Cannon, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the cannon began glowing.

"Oh this doesn't look good," Doomwing said as he lowered his sword.

As the other zords began charging the cannon, a powerful blast fired from the cannon and engulfed Doomwing obliterating him to smithereens.

"Holy crap!" Dante said in amazement from the attack.

"Now that's a brave finish," Jacob said as he nodded.

The other Rangers looked over at Jacob in confusion.

"What?" Jacob asked the others. "I can't say corny things too?"

"We do that?" Tyson asked the others.

"I guess so?" Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Never mind then," Jacob said as he sighed.

Back at the Ranger's base, Jacob was standing in front of the others alongside an injured Zenowing. Jacob took off his helmet and revealed his face to the others.

"My name is Jacob Garner, and I was the one who found the Silver Energem in the forest," Jacob told the others. "I'm a former soldier of the US Army as well,"

"Oh great, we're going to be bossed around by the general now," Dante said as he sighed.

"What was that?" Jacob asked Dante.

"Nothing," Dante said nervously as he looked up at Jacob.

"Wait, how are you a former soldier?" Tracey asked Jacob.

"I left after losing two of my best friends," Jacob said as he pointed at the dog tags hanging from his necklace.

"That explains why the Silver Energem chose you Jacob," Keeper said to Jacob. "It felt your pain of losing someone close to you,"

"I guess so," Jacob said as he held his Energem in his hand.

"I would also be dead had you not shown up," Zenowing told Jacob.

"I only did what was right," Jacob said to Zenowing. "I wasn't going to lose another friend,"

Zenowing chuckled and patted Jacob on the back.

"So, how exactly did you and Zenowing escape from Arcanon?" Sam asked Jacob.

"You know, it was weird," Jacob said to Sam. "The Talon Ranger stole a key from Doomwing and gave it to me,"

"Wait, Lance actually helped you?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Hmm, I wonder if that means the evil is weakening on the Energem?" Zenowing wondered.

"Who knows, but he's still evil to me," Alex said as he rose to his feet.

"And Arcanon is still out there," Landon said to the others.

"We'll take care of him soon," Tyson said to Landon.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into yet," Eli said to the others.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Poisandra walked up to Heckyl's cell and slipped a device inside. Heckyl looked over and saw the device lying on the ground. He began smirking as he walked over to the device and picked it up.

"She actually came through," Heckyl said as he placed the mine on the door.

Heckyl activated the mine and blew the door open with the explosion. Heckyl stormed out of the cell and headed off towards the control room.

"I'm going to make Arcanon suffer!" Heckyl shouted as he continued down the hall.

Heckyl fired a blast at the control room door and blew the door down.

"What the hell?" Lord Arcanon said in confusion as he looked over.

Heckyl walked into the room and looked over at Arcanon.

"You will pay for what you did to me!" Heckyl shouted as he prepared to fire a blast at Arcanon.

"Hold on Heckyl," Arcanon said to Heckyl as he rose to his feet. "We have something else to talk about first,"

"I don't care!" Heckyl shouted in anger.

"Oh, so you don't want to know what I'm planning?" Arcanon asked Heckyl.

"The only one that's going to be making plans is me!" Heckyl shouted at Arcanon.

"Do you remember your home planet?" Arcanon asked Heckyl.

"What're you talking about?" Heckyl said in confusion.

"Sentai 6, the planet I destroyed with a prototype weapon," Arcanon told Heckyl.

Heckyl's eyes widened in disbelief as he lowered his hand.

"You thought there were only eleven Energems," Lord Arcanon said to Heckyl. "But, what if I told you there was a twelfth?"

"You're lying!" Heckyl shouted at Arcanon.

"No, I'm not," Lord Arcanon said as he opened the case in his hand.

Arcanon pulled out a dark purple Energem that was glowing with a black aura.

"This is the Dark Energem, it's why you are bonded with Snide," Arcanon told Heckyl.

"This is your fault!" Heckyl said in horror.

"This Energem is also the reason why Doomwing's people came into existence," Arcanon told Heckyl. "It takes something good and makes something very evil,"

Outside of the control room was Talon Ranger who was listening to the conversation.

"I destroyed your planet because it was the first hiding place of the Talon Energem," Arcanon told Heckyl.

"I remember now," Heckyl said as he fell to his knees. "You killed my family, my people, all just for a stupid Energem!"

"And I'm going to do the same to this planet for the other ten," Arcanon told Heckyl.

Fury and Singe walked into the room and placed handcuffs on Heckyl.

"What're you doing Fury?" Heckyl asked him.

"Doing what's right," Fury said to Heckyl.

"Take him to Wrench's lab," Arcanon told Singe and Fury. "Wrench's new toy should be ready now,"

Singe and Fury walked out of the control room and walked past Talon Ranger.

"Talon Ranger, please help me!" Heckyl shouted at the Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger ignored Heckyl and stepped into the control room.

"Tell me something Arcanon," Talon Ranger said to Arcanon.

"What?" Arcanon asked Talon Ranger.

"Can that Energem of yours free my spirit from this one?" Talon Ranger asked Arcanon as he revealed the Talon Energem.

"Yes, but the body you're using will be corrupted along with the Talon Energem," Arcanon told Talon Ranger.

"I don't care about this human I'm using, I just want to be free once again," Talon Ranger told Arcanon.

"Fine, I'll inform you when it's time," Arcanon told Talon Ranger as he waved him off.

Talon Ranger left the control room and began snickering to himself.

"Once I'm free, I will destroy those Power Rangers with my true powers," Talon Ranger said as he clenched his fist.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Revolt

In Wrench's lab, Heckyl was strapped down to a table screaming in anger. As Wrench continued working on a machine near Heckyl, Lord Arcanon stepped into the lab along with Singe, Fury, Poisandra and Curio. Heckyl looked over at Arcanon and began struggling to break free.

"I will have your head!" Heckyl shouted at Arcanon.

"Once we're done here, we'll do the same to the Talon Ranger," Lord Arcanon told the others behind him.

Talon Ranger stepped into the room without making a noise and saw Heckyl strapped to the table.

"Talon Ranger, you cannot trust any of them!" Heckyl shouted at Talon Ranger.

Heckyl's marking on his neck suddenly began glowing causing him to scream in pain. Heckyl suddenly transformed into Snide and began breathing heavily.

"Hurry up and separate me from this fool!" Snide shouted at Arcanon.

"The sooner the better," Singe told Arcanon.

Lord Arcanon walked over to Wrench's machine and shoved Wrench out of the way.

"You cannot let them hurt Heckyl," Someone said to Talon Ranger.

Talon Ranger began looking around in confusion.

"Who's talking to me?" Talon Ranger asked the voice.

"The one who you bonded with!" The voice shouted at Talon Ranger.

"Now's not the time Lance," Talon Ranger said to Lance.

"No, it is," Lance told Talon Ranger. "You don't know what these freaks are really going to do to you,"

"They're splitting us apart," Talon Ranger told Lance.

"You don't know that," Lance said to Talon Ranger. "For all we know, they're going to kill us and take the Energem for themselves,"

"You can't kill what has already been killed," Talon Ranger told Lance.

"I haven't been killed!" Lance shouted at Talon Ranger. "These people are dangerous,"

"I'm seriously considering finding a new host right now," Talon Ranger said as he snickered.

"Fine, if you won't do anything, I will!" Lance shouted as Talon Ranger's right arm began moving.

"What're you doing?" Talon Ranger said in confusion.

"I'm taking over!" Lance shouted as he took control of Talon Ranger.

Lance pulled out his morpher and aimed it at Arcanon.

"Stop it now!" Talon Ranger shouted at Lance.

"It's ready now," Wrench said to Arcanon.

"Alright then," Arcanon said as he went to grab the lever.

Lance's arm began trembling as Talon Ranger began fighting to take back over.

"I won't let you!" Talon Ranger shouted as Lance fired the morpher.

The blast grazed Arcanon's shoulder and hit the wall in front of him.

"Who did that?" Arcanon said in confusion as he turned towards Talon Ranger.

"It wasn't me!" Talon Ranger said to Arcanon. "It was the man inside of me!"

"Restrain him now!" Arcanon shouted in anger.

Singe and Fury grabbed Talon Ranger and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Talon Ranger shouted as he struggled to break free.

Arcanon pulled the lever on Wrench's machine. Snide was struck by a jolt of electricity from the machine hanging above him. Snide began screaming in pain as his body began glowing.

"No!" Lance shouted as he gained control of his body.

Lance broke free of Singe and Fury's grasps and quickly pulled out his Talon Buster. Lance struck the two villains with his weapon and turned his attention to Arcanon.

"Don't worry, it's going to be your turn next!" Arcanon said as he fired a blast from his hand.

The blast hit Lance and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Whoa!" Curio shouted as he jumped behind Poisandra.

Lance looked up and saw something forming on the table next to Snide. Snide transformed back to Heckyl as Arcanon began snickering. Heckyl looked over at the other table and saw Snide lying next to him.

"He split them apart!" Lance said in disbelief.

Spikeballs stormed into the lab and began going after Lance.

"Prepare him for the split emitters!" Arcanon told the Spikeballs.

"You're not taking me!" Lance shouted as he knocked the Spikeballs away with his Talon Buster.

Arcanon fired a blast and hit Lance in the chest causing him to fall back on the ground. Lance demorphed and lied on the ground unconscious. Fury and Singe ran up and grabbed Lance.

"What're you doing to him?" Heckyl asked Arcanon as the Spikeballs released him from the restraints.

Wrench let Snide free from the restraints.

"Snide, you have a choice," Arcanon told Snide as he turned towards him. "You can work for me or you can be locked away with Heckyl,"

"I will follow your orders," Snide said as he knelt down in front of Arcanon. "I would rather die than be locked away with that pest,"

"Go ahead and lock me away then!" Heckyl shouted at the villains.

"Not yet," Arcanon told Heckyl. "I want to see you watch this human suffer,"

"We don't have to split the human from the spirit in the Energem," Wrench told Arcanon. "We just have to split the spirit from the Energem,"

"Then put the Talon Energem in the machine," Arcanon told Wrench.

Fury reached into Lance's pocket and pulled out the Talon Energem.

"Here you go rust bucket," Fury said to Wrench as he handed him the Energem.

Wrench placed the Energem in the machine and began preparing for activation.

"It's ready to go," Wrench said to Arcanon.

"Then let's begin," Arcanon said as he pulled the lever.

The machine started and hit the Talon Energem with a jolt of electricity. Lance slowly opened his eyes and saw a purple aura coming out of the Energem.

"What have you done?" Lance asked Arcanon.

"Just watch," Arcanon said as he began snickering.

A body suddenly formed on one of the tables. A red alien wearing gold armor was formed from the purple aura. The alien collapsed to the ground and began breathing heavily.

"You've done it!" The alien said in amazement as he looked at his hands. "You freed me!"

The alien rose to his feet and looked over at an astonished Lance.

"You're the one that was controlling me?" Lance said in confusion.

"That's right, I am Badussa," Badussa told Lance.

"What do we do with this?" Wrench asked Arcanon as he picked up the Talon Energem.

"I'll watch over it," Arcanon said as he took the Energem from Wrench. "I don't want anyone taking it,"

"What do we do with these two?" Singe asked Arcanon as he and Fury held Lance down as the Spikeballs walked over with Heckyl.

"Take them to the cells in the back," Arcanon told Singe. "They belong with that one prisoner,"

"Are you sure?" Singe asked Arcanon.

"That's an order," Arcanon told Singe.

"Yes sir," Singe said as he and Fury walked out with Lance with the Spikeballs holding Heckyl behind them.

Arcanon began snickering as he turned towards Wrench.

"Begin reviving more of Sledge's fallen prisoners," Arcanon told Wrench.

"What for?" Wrench asked Arcanon. "I have something else I have to finish,"

"Fine, do it after that machine is finished then," Arcanon said as he walked out of the lab with the others following behind him.

"Oh, I better get to work," Wrench said as he walked over to his table.

Out in the city, Tracey was walking down the street with Nathan and Tyson. The three teens suddenly came up to the Youth Center and saw a poster on the front door.

"Whoa, look at this," Nathan said to the others.

Tracey looked over and saw Lance on the poster.

"Looks like Lance has gone missing," Tyson said as he looked at the poster.

"He's not missing, we know where he is," Tracey told Nathan and Tyson. "He's just hiding,"

"She's probably right," Tyson told Nathan.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't he show his face in a week?" Nathan asked Tyson.

"Who cares?" Tracey said as she continued walking down the street.

Tyson and Nathan continued down the street following Tracey.

"What if Lance isn't the bad guy we think he is?" Nathan asked Tracey and Tyson.

"Nathan, this is the same Lance that fired me and created a lab just for making Vivix," Tracey told Nathan.

"Yeah, there's no way he's not evil," Tyson said to Nathan.

As the three teens continued down the street, a car suddenly pulled up next to them. Tyler rolled down the window and leaned his arm on the door.

"Tracey, I need to talk to you for a minute," Tyler said to Tracey.

"What for?" Tracey asked her father as she walked up to the window.

"Get in and we'll talk on our way to find some lunch," Tyler told Tracey.

"Go ahead, we'll be around if anything happens," Nathan said to Tracey.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Tracey said as she made her way over to the passenger side of the car.

Tracey got into the car and buckled up as Tyler rolled his window back up.

"Okay, what's this about?" Tracey asked her father as Tyler drove back onto the road.

"It's about the files you took from Lance Vincent's computer," Tyler told Tracey.

"Did you find something on there?" Tracey asked her father.

"Yeah, I did," Tyler said as he nodded. "I couldn't show it to anyone else though,"

"Why?" Tracey asked her father.

"There was a video on there," Tyler told Tracey. "You and the others might want to see it,"

Tyler pointed at the glove compartment. Tracey opened the glove compartment and saw the USB drive sitting inside.

"That video is important," Tyler told Tracey. "Don't lose that drive,"

"I won't," Tracey said as she smiled.

Tyler pulled over near the sidewalk and parked the car.

"Go ahead and take that drive to the others," Tyler told Tracey.

"You couldn't just tell me in front of Tyson and Nathan?" Tracey asked her father.

"I could've, but it's best that you all see that video together," Tyler told Tracey.

Tracey got out of the car and put the drive in her pocket.

"I'll see you back at home later," Tracey said to her father as she walked away.

Tyler drove off down the road and left Tracey by herself on the side of the road.

"Now to get this drive to the base," Tracey said as she walked off down the street.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Singe walked into Wrench's lab and saw a revived Nightmare. Wrench turned around and saw another alien follow Singe into the lab. Wrench looked at the alien and saw him scratching his chalkboard looking face.

"Who is this?" Wrench asked Singe.

"This is Professor Strickler," Singe told Wrench. "He is probably one of the smartest prisoners on this ship,"

"Probably?" Professor Strickler said to Singe. "I am the smartest!"

"Whatever," Singe said as he sighed.

Professor Strickler looked over at Wrench's desk and saw a device lying on it.

"Hmm, what is this?" Professor Strickler wondered as he walked to the desk.

Strickler picked up the device and began inspecting it.

"Hey, don't mess with that!" Wrench shouted at Strickler as he went to take the device from him.

Strickler pulled the device away from Wrench and caused the device to activate. Two streams of light shot out of each side of the device and hit Wrench and Singe.

"What's going on?" Singe said in confusion as a red aura began leaving his body.

"Oh no!" Wrench shouted as a gray aura left his body.

The two villain's auras entered each other's bodies.

"My head is throbbing!" Wrench shouted as he grasped his head in pain inside of Singe's body.

"Ugh, look what you did!" Singe shouted at Strickler as he walked up to him.

"Hold on!" Strickler said as he backed away from Singe. "What if I use this on the Rangers?"

"Yeah, I can help you out with that," Nightmare said to Strickler.

"Sure, but I still need to finish reviving one other alien," Wrench told Strickler.

"Fix this problem so bucket head can finish," Singe said as he held Wrench's axe next to Strickler's head.

"Okay!" Strickler shouted in horror as he turned the device around.

The device activated and returned the two villain's auras back to their bodies.

"Ah, the pain is gone," Wrench said in relief.

"Hurry and finish reviving that alien," Singe said to Wrench as he left the lab.

"Okay, let's get to work Strickler," Wrench said to Strickler.

"I'm on it!" Strickler said as he walked over to Wrench's computers.

Back in the city, Tyson and Nathan were sitting on a bench at the park. Tyson looked over at Nathan and saw him texting on his phone. Tyson sighed and rose to his feet from the bench.

"Why're we out here?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"You wanted to come out and be a lookout in case one of Arcanon's goons shows up," Nathan told Tyson.

"You're not even looking, you're just staring down at your phone," Tyson said to Nathan.

"Hey, I'm looking out on social media, that counts," Nathan said to Tyson. "Plus, I have to blow some time before I have somewhere to be,"

Tyson chuckled as he looked out in the distance.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked Nathan. "On a date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date just yet," Nathan said as he smiled.

"Did you finally find a dorky girl to match your dorky style?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"She's not dorky; and neither am I," Nathan said to Tyson.

Tyson looked over at Nathan and saw him beginning to text again. Tyson walked over to Nathan and quickly snatched the phone from Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted as he jumped u at Tyson.

"Let's see who this chick is," Tyson said as he began scrolling up on the phone.

A picture of the girl popped up at the top of the screen. Tyson's eyes widened as he slowly looked over at Nathan.

"You're going after my sister?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"Hey, she's the one that messaged me," Nathan said as backed away from Tyson.

"My sister moved away with my grandparents when they moved to New York," Tyson told Nathan. "What the hell is she doing coming back here?"

"She got kicked out of her private school," Nathan told Tyson.

"Mom and dad never told me," Tyson said as he sat back down. "Why would she get kicked out?"

"She got into a fight with another girl," Nathan told Tyson.

"Oh god, I bet grandpa was behind this," Tyson said in annoyance.

"She's coming in on the bus today," Nathan told Tyson as he took his phone back from Tyson.

"Is she moving back?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"Yeah, she's transferring to our school," Nathan said to Tyson.

"Then I'll go with you to get her," Tyson told Nathan.

"No, you're not supposed to know," Nathan said to Tyson. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you,"

"I don't care, I'm going," Tyson said as he looked away from Nathan.

Nathan sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you can come with me," Nathan said to Tyson.

"I was still going whether you said yes or no," Tyson said as he walked off.

Nathan followed Tyson down the path and headed off in the distance. Snide stepped out from behind a tree and began snickering to himself.

"So, the Gold Ranger has a little sister," Snide said to himself. "I think this could be perfect for Wrench's new invention,"

At the Rangers' base, Tracey walked into the main room and saw Alex and Eli sitting in the room. Eli looked up and saw Tracey walked over to Alan's computer. Eli and Alex looked at each other in confusion as Tracey began messing with the computer.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked Tracey.

"Dad wants us to look at some video on this drive," Tracey said as she pulled the USB drive out of her pocket.

"Weird, I wonder why?" Eli wondered as he walked over to Tracey.

Tracey inserted the drive into the computer and caused a folder to pop up on the screen. Tracey clicked on the folder and brought up a page filled with other folders.

"Now to find the right one," Tracey said as she began scrolling down the page.

Tracey came upon a folder named with capital letters. Alex walked over to Eli and Tracey and looked on the screen.

"So what is this video about?" Alex asked Tracey.

"I have no idea, but it has something to do with Lance," Tracey told Alex.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Eli asked Tracey. "Click on the video,"

As Tracey went to click on the folder the alarm began going off.

"Come on!" Tracey said in annoyance.

Tracey clicked on the warning icon and brought up a video feed on the screen. A group of Vivix being led by Professor Strickler, Nightmare and Game Face were making their way towards the bus station.

"Uh oh, looks like they brought Nightmare and Game Face back," Alex said to Tracey and Eli.

"Yeah and a new creep too," Eli said as the doors opened behind them.

Alan walked into the base and saw the three teens sitting at his computer desk.

"What're you doing?" Alan asked them as he began making his way over.

"We were just heading out to take care of a couple of Arcanon's goons," Tracey told Alan as she rose from the computer chair.

"Do I need to contact anyone else?" Alan asked Tracey as she walked by him.

"Yeah, go ahead and do that," Tracey said as she walked out the door with Alex and Eli following behind her.

"What's up with her?" Alan said in confusion as he sat down at his computer.

Inside of a cell on Sledge's Ship, Lance was pulling at the door trying to find a way out. Lance groaned in frustration and stopped pulling. Lance turned around and saw Heckyl sitting silently in the corner by himself.

"You sure calmed down after being split from Snide," Lance said to Heckyl as he leaned against the cell door.

"Because I'm weak now," Heckyl told Lance.

"No, if anyone's weak now, it's me," Lance said to Heckyl.

"Move aside human," Fury said to Lance as he walked up to the cell along with Singe and a prisoner wearing a hooded robe.

Singe opened the door as Lance stepped back. Fury tossed the prisoner into the cell and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked the prisoner as he knelt down to check on him.

"Enjoy rotting in here together," Fury said as he began snickering.

Fury and Singe walked away.

"You don't have to help me," The prisoner said to Lance as Lance helped him to his feet.

"You're human," Heckyl said to the prisoner as he rose to his feet.

"I didn't think there would be another human being held captive here," Lance said to the prisoner.

"I've been in Arcanon's prison for a couple of years," The prisoner told Lance and Heckyl.

"But only the most dangerous prisoners are handed over to Arcanon?" Heckyl said in confusion. "What's so dangerous about a normal human?"

The prisoner didn't respond and walked over to the wall and sat down.

"If the most dangerous ones are given to Arcanon, why were you still imprisoned here?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"I have no idea," Heckyl said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess Arcanon didn't see me and Snide as dangerous,"

Lance chuckled at Heckyl.

"Sure," Lance said as he rolled his eyes.

Lance leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"We need to find a way out of here," Lance said to Heckyl and the prisoner.

"Good luck with that," Heckyl said to Lance. "Poisandra would never help me again,"

"We don't need her," The prisoner told Heckyl. "We just need to wait for the right moment,"

"We don't have time to wait," Lance said to the prisoner.

"Just be patient, we won't be locked up in here much longer," The prisoner said as he lowered his head.

At the bus station, Nathan and Tyson were sitting inside waiting on Tyson's sister's bus to arrive. Nathan pulled out his phone and looked at the time and sighed.

"The bus was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago," Nathan told Tyson.

"This stuff happens all the time," Tyson said to Nathan. "She'll be here soon,"

People suddenly began screaming inside of the bus station. Nathan and Tyson jumped to their feet and turned around and saw Professor Strickler walk into the bus station with Nightmare and Game Face.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Nathan said in confusion.

"I guess someone was spying on us earlier," Tyson said to Nathan.

Nathan and Tyson walked out in front of the three aliens as people continued running away in horror.

"What do you three want?" Tyson asked the aliens.

"We're just here to have some fun," Strickler said to Tyson.

"Yeah, and you Rangers won't be so lucky this time!" Nightmare shouted at Nathan and Tyson as she held the device Wrench created in her hand.

"What's that supposed to be?" Nathan asked Nightmare as he pointed at the device.

"This is what's going to take you brats down," Nightmare said as she snickered.

"That's what they all say," Tyson said as his morpher appeared on his left wrist.

"I have something to ask you Gold Ranger," Game Face said to Tyson.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this nonsense," Tyson said as he went to insert his Dino Charger into his morpher.

"Hold on!" Game Face said to Tyson. "Before you morph, I want to know if you'd like to play a game,"

"Don't listen to him," Nathan told Tyson.

"I don't have time for games," Tyson said as he inserted the Charger into his morpher.

Tyson activated his morpher and prepared to fire a blast at the aliens.

"Do it now Nightmare!" Strickler shouted to Nightmare.

Nightmare jumped in front of Strickler and Game Face and activated the device.

"Time to switch things up!" Nightmare shouted as a glowing white light came from both ends of the device.

"What's going on?" Nathan said in confusion as the light hit him.

A green aura was pulled from Nathan's body by the light as a gold aura was pulled from Tyson by the other light. The lights swapped the auras and inserted them into the opposite teen's body. As the lights faded away, Tracey pulled up along with Alex and Eli on their Dino Cycles.

"Hang on guys!" Alex shouted as he and the other two Rangers began running towards Nathan and Tyson.

"Look, more of them have arrived!" Strickler said to Nightmare.

"Then I'll swap them too!" Nightmare shouted as she activated the device again.

The lights from the device hit Alex and Eli and quickly swapped the red and blue auras that came from their bodies.

"What the?" Eli said in confusion from Alex's body.

Tracey turned around and saw Eli and Alex looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked them.

Alex and Eli looked at each other and screamed in horror.

"You're me!" The two Rangers shouted at each other.

Tyson looked down at his hands and saw that his morpher was gone. He then looked over and saw himself standing next to him.

"They switched our bodies," Nathan said to Tyson from Tyson's body.

"Then we need to destroy that device before they do it again," Tyson said to Nathan.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused right now," Tracey said as she looked over at Nathan and Tyson.

"Hey Strickler, take the device and swap me with the Purple Ranger," Nightmare said to Strickler.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Strickler said as he took the device from Nightmare.

Strickler began snickering as he prepared to activate the device.

"Uh oh," Tracey said when she saw Strickler with the device.

"Here it goes!" Strickler said as he went to activate the device.

A blast suddenly flew past Tracey and struck the device in Strickler's hand. The device fell to the ground and activated. The lights shined on Professor Strickler and Nightmare and swapped their auras.

"Oh no, I've been swapped with this idiot!" Strickler shouted from within Nightmare's body.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Nightmare asked Strickler from within Strickler's body.

Jacob walked up to the other Rangers with his morpher in hand.

"I wish you could've gotten here before they got us with that thing," Eli said to Jacob from Alex's body.

"Sorry, I was busy helping Zenowing," Jacob said to Eli.

"Let's get out of here for now," Strickler said as he picked up the device.

"Yeah, we'll be back!" Nightmare shouted at the Rangers as Strickler and Game Face ran off without her.

Nightmare quickly took off after the other two aliens and left the scene.

"What do we do about this now?" Tracey asked Jacob as she looked back at the others.

"I have no idea," Jacob said to Tracey. "We might have to destroy that device before they all return to normal,"

"Oh crap, your sister can't see us like this!" Nathan said to Tyson.

"You're right!" Tyson said in horror.

"Sister?" Tracey said in confusion.

"My sister was moving back here today," Tyson told Tracey. "She was coming in on a bus,"

"Yeah, that's why Tyson and I were here," Nathan told Tracey.

"Okay, leave her to me," Tracey said to Tyson. "You two need to go back to the base and let Alan take a look at you guys,"

"Ugh, why did this have to happen now?" Tyson asked the others.

"Come on, let's leave before she gets here," Jacob said to Tyson and Nathan.

"Dude, how do you live with this?" Alex asked Eli as he kept moving Eli's long hair out of his face.

"I swear, if you cut my hair before we get this stuff handled," Eli said to Alex as the two followed Jacob and the others.

"Hopefully we get this stuff fixed," Tracey said as she sighed.

Back at the base, Alan was standing in front of the four Rangers who had their bodies swapped alongside Jacob. Alex looked over at Eli and groaned when he saw Eli fiddling with his hair.

"Stop!" Alex said as he shoved Eli.

"Enough bickering!" Alan shouted at Alex and Eli.

"Can you fix this?" Tyson asked Alan.

"No, I don't have anything that can help," Alan said to Tyson. "You're just going to have to wait until that device is destroyed,"

"Ugh, that could take forever," Eli said in disappointment.

"I'll try and get a hold of Sam and Dante and see if they can help," Jacob told Alan.

"Alright, just be careful if you go out there," Alan said to Jacob as Jacob walked away.

Tyson rose to his feet and began making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked Tyson.

"To make sure my sister is safe," Tyson told Nathan.

"You're not going out there in my body without me," Nathan said as he stood up.

"Neither of you are going out there while swapped," Alan told Tyson and Nathan.

"Try and stop me," Tyson said as he walked out the door.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting him go out there alone," Nathan said as he walked out the door behind Tyson.

"Great, we don't even know if those two can morph," Alan said as he sighed.

Back at the bus station a bus slowly pulled in and parked outside. People began getting off the bus one after another as Tracey walked outside. Tracey looked over and watched people exit the bus.

"I should've asked for a picture of Tyson's sister first," Tracey said as she continued watching people get off the bus.

A young blonde haired girl carrying a duffle bag stepped off the bus and began looking around in confusion. Tracey looked over and noticed the girl looking around.

"That must be her," Tracey said as she began walking towards her.

The girl saw Tracey walking towards her and became startled. The girl began walking away to get away from Tracey.

"Hold on, I'm a friend of you brothers," Tracey said to the girl as she continued walking towards her.

The girl came to a halt and slowly looked back at Tracey.

"You know Tyson?" The girl asked Tracey as she turned towards her.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be here with Nathan to get you," Tracey told the girl. "However, they got caught up in something else,"

"Oh, that explains why they're not here," The girl said to Tracey.

"My name is Tracey," Tracey said as she held her hand out to Tyson's sister.

"Rebecca, but some people just call me Becky," Rebecca said as she shook Tracey's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tracey said to Rebecca as she smiled.

"Are you going to take me home to my parents?" Rebecca asked Tracey.

"Sure, I can do that," Tracey said to Rebecca.

The two girls began walking away and left the bus station.

"So, how old are you?" Tracey asked Rebecca.

"Fifteen," Rebecca told Tracey as the two walked down the street.

"Ah, then you're a few months younger than my cousin," Tracey told Rebecca.

Tracey and Rebecca came up to a crosswalk and stopped as the cars continued driving by.

"Where is Tyson?" Rebecca asked Tracey.

"He's at work, I suppose," Tracey told Rebecca as people began walking across the street.

Tracey and Rebecca walked across the street and continued on down the street.

"I didn't know he had a job," Rebecca said to Tracey.

"So, why did you move away with your grandparents?" Tracey asked Rebecca.

"I didn't want them to leave when I was younger," Rebecca told Tracey. "Mom and dad decided to let me stay with them for a couple of years, but that ended sooner than it was supposed to,"

"Why's that?" Tracey asked Rebecca as they continued walking down the street.

"I got into a fight at my school," Rebecca told Tracey.

"You got kicked out for just one fight?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Yeah, private schools are much stricter with their rules," Rebecca said to Tracey.

"What started the fight?" Tracey asked Rebecca.

"Rich kids just being rich kids," Rebecca told Tracey. "One girl kept picking on me and kept talking about how I was different compared to everyone else,"

"Hey don't worry, I hate those kind of people too," Tracey told Rebecca.

"Oh I didn't worry," Rebecca said to Tracey. "I made her shut up after using a couple of moves grandpa taught me on her,"

"Oh, I see," Tracey said as she giggled.

Suddenly, a car across the street exploded and caused Rebecca to scream in horror. Tracey looked over and saw Professor Strickler, Nightmare and Game Face walking towards her and Rebecca.

"Not again," Tracey said as she groaned.

"What's going on?" Rebecca said in confusion.

"Stay behind me," Tracey told Rebecca as she stepped out in front of her.

"Wrench fixed the problem the Silver Ranger caused," Professor Strickler told Tracey. "And now it's time to swap your body with Nightmare!"

"In your dreams," Tracey said as she smirked.

"Fine then," Strickler said as he prepared to activate the device.

Three blasts suddenly struck the aliens and caused them to back off away from Tracey and Rebecca.

"How about you three leave these ladies alone?" Dante asked the aliens as he ran out in front of Tracey and Rebecca along with Sam and Jacob already morphed.

"Ugh, looks like we'll have to swap your bodies first," Strickler said to the Rangers.

"There won't be any more swapping," Jacob said as he pulled out his Titano Saber.

"Yeah, it's time for someone to put you three down," Sam said as she pointed at the aliens.

"Eat this!" Professor Strickler shouted as he fired a blast from his blaster arm on his left arm.

Jacob knocked the blast away with his Titano Saber and quickly took off towards the villains along with Sam and Dante.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Tracey said to Rebecca as she grabbed Rebecca's wrist.

Tracey and Rebecca ran off as the three Rangers began battling the villains.

"The Purple Ranger is getting away!" Nightmare shouted at Game Face and Strickler.

"Hey, you have to get past me first if you want them," Sam said to Nightmare as she kicked Nightmare in the chest.

Nightmare stumbled back holding her chest in pain.

"Let's see you evade this!" Game Face shouted at Dante as he began lobbing tennis balls at Dante.

"My pleasure," Dante said as he began shooting the tennis balls with his morpher.

"Impossible!" Game Face shouted in disbelief.

"Now let's see you dodge this!" Dante said as he fired a blast from his morpher.

The blast struck Game Face and left a burn mark on Game Face's chest.

"That's it, it's time for the second half," Game Face said as a baseball bat appeared in his right hand.

Game Face ran up to Dante and swung his bat at him. Dante ducked and evaded the swing.

"Stay still!" Game Face shouted as he prepared to swing again.

"Oh there's strike two!" Dante shouted as he dodged the bat once more.

"I'll get you this time!" Game Face said as he reared the bat back.

Dante flipped backwards as Game Face swung the bat and missed again. Dante landed on his feet and fired another blast at Game Face.

"You're out!" Dante shouted as he spun the barrel on his morpher.

Dante fired a more powerful blast at Game Face and hit him with the blast. Game Face fell to the ground screaming and exploded.

"Game Face!" Strickler shouted as he dodged Jacob's saber.

"Not paying attention will get you killed on the battlefield," Jacob said as he struck Strickler with his saber.

Strickler fell back to the ground in pain as Sam and Nightmare continued fighting.

"I will make sure you die this time," Nightmare said to Sam as she threw a punch at her.

Sam caught Nightmare's arm and slung her over her shoulder to the ground.

"Yeah, you go ahead and try and get in my head this time," Sam said to Nightmare as she jumped back away from her.

Nightmare rose back to her feet and groaned in annoyance.

"You ignorant little girl!" Nightmare shouted as she took off running towards Sam.

Sam pulled out her Dino Saber and inserted a Tricera Charger into it.

"Tricera Slash!" Sam shouted as she swung her glowing pink saber at Nightmare.

Sam slashed through Nightmare's midsection and easily destroyed her.

"Looks like you're on your own now," Jacob told Strickler.

"Then it looks like I might have to resort to plan b," Strickler said to Jacob as he activated the device in his right hand.

Dante fired a blast at Strickler and hit Strickler's right hand. Strickler tossed the device into the air as he screamed in pain.

"No more fun and games!" Jacob shouted as he threw his Titano Saber towards the device.

The Titano Saber stabbed through the device and caused it to explode in the air.

"No!" Strickler shouted as he watched the remains fall to the ground.

"And now it's time for you to join your friends," Jacob said as he caught a glowing Titano Saber in his hand.

"You won't destroy me," Strickler said as he aimed his blaster at Jacob.

"Silver Prism Slash!" Jacob shouted as he sent the spiraling triangular slash flying towards Strickler.

Strickler fired a blast from his blaster. The blast was easily knocked away by Jacob's attack. The attack hit Strickler and instantly caused him to explode.

"School's out," Jacob said as he lowered his saber.

"Now the others should be back to normal," Dante said as he and Sam walked over to Jacob.

"Yeah, now we need to make sure Tracey and Tyson's sister are okay," Sam told the guys.

"Then let's go find them," Jacob said as he walked off.

A few blocks over, Tracey and Rebecca were running down the street trying to get away from the villains. Rebecca stopped running and bent over breathing heavily. Tracey stopped and turned around to check on Rebecca.

"I think we've gotten far enough," Rebecca said to Tracey as she continued breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think so too," Tracey said to Rebecca.

Behind Tracey was Badussa who was standing in an alley spying on the girls.

"Now it's time to show my true self," Badussa said to himself as he stepped out of the alley.

Rebecca looked behind Tracey and saw an alien holding a pendant in his hand. As the pendant began glowing, Rebecca dashed forward towards Tracey.

"Watch out!" Rebecca shouted as she shoved Tracey out of the way.

A small blast shot from the pendant and hit Rebecca as Tracey fell to the ground. Tracey looked up at Rebecca and saw her body beginning to turn to stone.

"What's happening to you?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Ugh, that stupid brat moved the Purple Ranger," Badussa said in frustration.

Tracey looked behind her and saw Badussa teleport away.

"Hey, hang on," Tracey said to Rebecca as she jumped back to her feet.

Tyson and Nathan were walking up the street and saw Tracey in the distance.

"There's Tracey!" Nathan said to Tyson.

Tyson and Nathan ran up to Tracey and noticed something on the other side of her. Tracey stepped out of the way and revealed Rebecca whose body was turned to stone.

"No, what happened to her?" Tyson asked Tracey as he placed his hands on Rebecca's shoulders.

"Some other alien came out and did this to her," Tracey told Tyson as Tyson's eyes began watering.

"So it wasn't one of the other three from earlier?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"No, it was another one," Tracey said to Nathan.

"Rebecca, please come back," Tyson said to his sister.

"We need to get her back to Alan," Nathan said to Tyson. "He might be able to help us,"

Jacob, Dante and Sam walked up and saw Tyson crying as he hugged his sister.

"Oh no," Sam said in concern.

"What happened?" Jacob asked Tracey and Nathan.

"Another one of Arcanon's guys did this," Tracey told Jacob.

"Then what do we do?" Dante asked the others.

"I'm going to find this freak and make him suffer," Tyson said as he sniveled.

"We can't do that right now," Jacob told Tyson.

"I know, but after Alan checks on her, I'm going to hunt this freak down," Tyson said as he backed away from his sister.

"Tyson," Sam said as Tyson began walking away.

Nathan looked over at Rebecca and saw the look of horror on her face.

"She saved me," Tracey told Nathan.

"So this alien was actually after you," Nathan said to Tracey.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't be here much longer," Tracey said to Nathan.

"Let's get her to the base," Jacob said to the others.

As the sun began setting, Badussa was standing on a rooftop in the distance. He began snickering as he pulled out his pendant.

"You Rangers will soon face my true power," Badussa said as his eyes began glowing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Great Escape – The Musical

On Sledge's Ship in the prison block, two Spikeballs were walking down the halls standing guard. Heckyl looked out into the hallway and saw that the Spikeballs were gone. Heckyl turned back around and looked at Lance and their cellmate.

"They're gone for now, but how do we open the door?" Heckyl asked Lance and the cellmate.

"First thing you do to a prisoner," Lance said as he walked up to the cell door.

Lance revealed the wrist watch on his wrist and pressed a button on it. A red laser shot out of the watch and began melting the lock on the cell door.

"Take all their goods," Lance said as he slid the door open.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Heckyl asked Lance.

"Hey, like the old man said, wait for the perfect time," Lance said to Heckyl as the two exited the cell.

The other prisoner stepped out of the cell and looked back down the hall as someone began talking.

"We need to hurry," The prisoner said as he walked up to Lance and Heckyl. "The guards are coming,"

The three prisoners took off running down the hall past the empty cells.

"Odd, I've never seen this many empty cells before," Heckyl said to the others as they continued running.

"That's because all of the prisoners have been destroyed," The prisoner told Heckyl.

The three escapees quickly turned a corner as a Spikeball walked into the hall.

"Hmm?" The Spikeball said in confusion as he came up to a cell.

The Spikeball looked at the lock on the door and saw that it was melted.

"Oh no!" The Spikeball shouted in horror.

"What's wrong?" Another Spikeball asked as he came around the corner.

"They escaped!" The Spikeball told his partner.

One of the Spikeballs activated an alarm and took off running to the next block.

"What's going on?" Snide asked the Spikeball as it ran past him.

"Heckyl and two other prisoners have escaped," The Spikeball told Snide.

"What!" Snide said in disbelief.

Snide stormed off into the prison block and came up to Heckyl's cell.

"They melted the lock!" Snide said as he examined the door.

"They're escaping through the back!" A Spikeball shouted from down the hall.

Snide fired a blast from his hand and struck the Spikeball. The Spikeball fell to the ground in pain as Snide ran back to the previous block.

"They won't escape," Snide said as he continued walking.

Outside of the ship, Heckyl, Lance and their cellmate were running up a hill away from the ship. Heckyl reached the top of the hill when blasts began being fired at them. Heckyl ducked as a blast flew by his head. The hooded prisoner reached the top of the hill and pulled Heckyl to the ground.

"Hurry Lance, they're coming!" Heckyl shouted at Lance as Lance continued running up the hill.

"Oh no you don't!" Snide shouted as he fired a blast at Lance.

The blast hit Lance in the leg causing him to scream in pain.

"No!" Heckyl shouted as he watched Lance go tumbling back down the hill.

"Go on without me!" Lance shouted at Heckyl.

"No, we're getting out of here together!" Heckyl said as he rose to his feet.

"You go ahead, I'll get him," The hooded prisoner told Heckyl.

"But you'll be capture too," Heckyl told the prisoner.

"Just tell someone where we are and come back for us," The prisoner told Heckyl.

"I'm not leaving without you two," Heckyl said to the prisoner.

The prisoner took off down the hill as blasts continued firing at them. Heckyl groaned in frustration and began considering helping.

"I'll come back for you two!" Heckyl shouted as he took off running away.

Spikeballs ran up to Lance and grabbed him. Snide walked up as the other prisoner dropped to his knees.

"We got two of them back," A Spikeball said to Snide.

"Yes, but one of them still escaped," Snide said to the Spikeball.

Snide swung his sword at the Spikeball and easily destroyed him.

"Lock them up and make sure to clear their pockets this time," Snide said to the Spikeballs.

"Yes sir," The Spikeballs said as they drug the prisoners back to the ship.

Snide looked back up at the hill and groaned in frustration.

"I will make sure you die Heckyl," Snide said as he clenched his fist.

Back inside the ship, Lord Arcanon was sitting in his throne with two robed aliens standing in front of him. Arcanon sighed as Singe walked into the room.

"Heckyl escaped my lord," Singe told Arcanon.

"Well, at least you captured the other two," Arcanon said in boredom.

Arcanon looked back over at the two new aliens.

"What exactly is your plan Conductro?" Arcanon asked the alien in the black robe.

"Screech and I have come up with a plan to retrieve the other Energems," Conductro told Arcanon. "Screech's music he creates from his trumpet has the power to turn anyone who listens to it into mindless vessels,"

"Ah, so if any of the Rangers hear this tune, the Energems will be no trouble to steal," Arcanon said as he rose to his feet.

"So are we allowed to head out now my lord?" Conductro asked Arcanon.

"Yes, go right on ahead," Arcanon said as he waved them off.

"Sir, what about Heckyl?" Singe asked Arcanon.

"Do not worry about him, he is no trouble," Arcanon told Singe.

"Alright then," Singe said as he turned away and left the room.

Arcanon walked up to a window and looked outside as he began snickering.

"Soon, the power of the Energems will be mine," Arcanon said as he clenched his fist.

At the Ranger's base Tyson was standing in front of his turned to stone sister as Alan scanned her with a scanner in his hand. In the background was Dante who was listening to music on his phone. Alan turned off the scanner and sighed as he stepped away from Rebecca.

"Can you change her back to normal?" Tyson asked Alan as he followed Alan back to his desk.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Alan told Tyson. "It was some kind of magic that did this to her,"

"Then maybe Keeper or Zenowing can do something," Tyson said as he turned away.

"Zenowing isn't here and I'm sure Keeper would've done something by now if he could," Alan said to Tyson.

"Yo!" Dante shouted in disbelief as he jumped to his feet from the chair.

"What?" Alan said in confusion.

"They must be filming a zombie movie or something in the city," Dante said to Alan as he walked over to him.

Dante showed the image on his phone to Alan.

"If they are, it's a cheap one," Alan said to Dante. "They look like they're wearing cheap makeup,"

"How do you know what a real zombie would look like?" Dante asked Alan as the doors slid open.

Tracey walked into the base with Alex and the others behind her.

"What's going on?" Alan asked Tracey.

"There was something all of us were supposed to see yesterday," Tracey told Alan. "However, Arcanon's monsters delayed that until now,"

"What?" Alan said in confusion as Tracey walked over to his computer.

"Don't worry, it's just a video her father wants us to see," Alex told Alan as he patted on Alan's shoulder.

"What kind of video?" Jacob asked Alex.

"Something important," Tracey said as she clicked on the video.

Alan sighed and sat down in a chair as Lance appeared on the monitor.

"If anyone finds this video that means I'm either dead or missing," Lance said to the camera.

"This is supposed to be important?" Dante asked Tracey.

"Shut up," Tracey said to Dante.

"A few months ago, I found an odd jewel just lying on the ground," Lance said as he pulled out the Talon Energem. "Ever since I touched this thing, I've felt strange,"

"Big whoop he bonded to it," Dante said in boredom.

Sam elbowed Dante in the arm.

"Ow," Dante said as he rubbed his arm.

"This Energem is nothing like the others," Lance said to the camera. "It has something living inside of it,"

"Like it's possessed?" Alan wondered.

"I learned that this Energem was possessed by an evil warrior's spirit," Lance said as he sat the Energem down on the table. "Now that I'm bonded to this Energem, that spirit can take control of my body whenever he feels like it,"

"Was it the same for you?" Tracey asked Alex as she paused the video.

"Yeah, I could even hear him in my head at times," Alex told Tracey.

Tracey continued the video and turned back towards the monitor.

"I can hear this spirit talking to me wherever I go," Lance said to the camera. "I want it out of me, but I can't find a way to stop it,"

"He's suffering," Sam said as she sat down.

"This thing is a monster and it must be stopped," Lance said as he looked down at the Energem. "I wanted to make this city a better place, not a hellhole like it's been in the past on multiple occasions,"

Lance slammed his fist down on the desk and screamed in anger.

"These aliens attacking are forcing me to help them because of this Energem," Lance said as his eyes began watering. "I don't want to create these foot soldiers for them, but they're forcing me to,"

Lance rose to his feet from his chair.

"That's why I began creating these new weapons for the authorities to use," Lance said as he turned his back to the camera. "I want to make sure this company never becomes what it became when my mother and grandfather were in control,"

"I actually feel bad for him," Alex said as he crossed his arms. "I know how he feels,"

"Yeah, he's not the evil rich guy we all thought he was," Nathan said as he leaned against the wall.

"He's at least trying to help us while working with the bad guys at the same time too," Landon said to the others.

"Just in case this video winds up in the right hands, I will reveal where Sledge's Ship is hidden," Lance said to the camera.

"Oh, this must be it," Alan said as he leaned up.

Lance grasped his head in pain as the Talon Energem began glowing.

"No, come on!" Alan said as he watched Lance scream in pain.

The Talon Energem flew over to Lance and transformed him into the Talon Ranger.

"That's enough vlogging for now," Talon Ranger said as he grabbed the camera.

The screen turned black as the video ended.

"Dammit!" Alan shouted in frustration as he slammed his fists down on the desk.

"Calm down," Tracey said to Alan. "At least we know a little more about Lance,"

As Alan began settling down an alarm began going off. Alan brought up another screen and saw Conductro and Screech on the screen.

"Who're they?" Landon asked Alan.

"I have no idea, but they obviously work for Arcanon," Alan told Landon.

"Landon, stay here with Alan and see if there's anything else on that drive," Alex said to Landon.

"Alright, be careful out there," Landon said as he watched the other Rangers run out the door.

"Okay, let's get to searching on this drive," Alan said as he brought the folder back up.

Out in the forest, Heckyl was sitting inside a hole on a steep hill side. Heckyl looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. Heckyl crossed his arms and hid his hands from himself.

"Think Heckyl, there has to be a way to save those two," Heckyl said as he closed his eyes.

Heckyl began mumbling to himself as leaves began rustling out in the open. Heckyl opened his eyes and saw a squirrel searching for food in the leaves.

"This planet has such peaceful creatures," Heckyl said to himself as he watched the squirrel run off. "And to think I once wanted to destroy it,"

Heckyl began smiling and leaned back against the back of the hole. He slowly dozed off and fell asleep.

Outside of a parking deck Conductro was laughing evilly as Screech played his trumpet. All around the two villains were zombified civilians groaning and mindlessly walking about because of the music.

"Yes Screech, keep it going!" Conductro cheered as he clapped his hands.

Screech continued playing as Conductro turned away.

"Those Rangers will soon become mindless zombies when they arrive," Conductro said as he rubbed his hands together.

Up the street were the eight Rangers sent after the two villains. Sam came to a halt as she began hearing a tune coming from up ahead.

"Sam?" Eli said in confusion as he turned around to check on Sam.

Sam's skin instantly turned pale as the area around her eyes turned black.

"What the?" Eli said in confusion as he backed away from Sam.

Jacob turned around and saw Sam walking towards Eli with her arms reaching for him as she groaned.

"What happened to here?" Jacob asked Eli.

"I have no idea!" Eli said as he evaded Sam.

"She's a zombie!" Dante shouted in horror as he backed off.

"That's impossible," Nathan said as he watched Sam walk towards Jacob.

Nathan looked over towards where the music was coming from.

"Nathan?" Alex said in confusion as he saw Nathan standing still.

Alex grabbed Nathan by the shoulder and turned him around. Nathan yelled at Alex as his pale face and darkened eyes were revealed.

"Whoa!" Alex shouted as he dodged Nathan trying to grab him.

"How are they just randomly turning into zombies?" Tyson asked the others.

"I hear someone playing a trumpet or something?" Tracey said as she began hearing the music.

"No, don't listen to it!" Jacob shouted as he quickly covered Tracey's ears.

"That must be what's causing them to transform," Dante said as he quickly put his earphones in his ears.

"Nice thinking," Alex said to Dante as he shoved Nathan away.

"Yeah, but how are the rest of us going to stop hearing it?" Eli asked Alex.

"I guess Dante is the only one that can go on ahead," Jacob said as he grabbed Sam from behind.

"On my own?" Dante asked the others.

"You're the only one capable of blocking out the tune for now," Tracey told Dante as she kept her ears covered with her hands.

"Alright, I'll go stop that music," Dante said as he ran off down the street.

"Jacob, you can't hold her back without hearing the music yourself," Tyson said to Jacob as he covered his ears.

"Then the rest of you should go back to the base and find something to help us with this," Jacob said as he began cringing in pain.

"Oh no," Tyson said as he watched Jacob slowly change.

"Come on, we can't risk anyone else transforming," Alex said to the others.

Jacob released Sam as he began groaning after turning into a zombie. Tyson ran past Sam and Jacob along with Eli and took off down the street.

"We'll be back to help you guys," Alex said to his zombified friends as he ran off behind the others.

Down the street, Dante ran up to where the music was coming from. Dante looked at the crowd of zombies and saw Screech playing the trumpet. A zombie woman walked up to Dante and went to grab him. Dante shoved the woman to the ground causing Conductro to notice him.

"What's this?" Conductro said as he saw Dante. "Why isn't the music changing him?"

"Sorry, I couldn't understand that!" Dante shouted at Conductro as he pulled out his morpher.

"He's blocking out the tunes with ear blocking devices," Conductro said as he clenched his fist.

Conductro turned towards Screech.

"Play louder!" Conductro shouted at Screech as he raised his fist into the air.

Screech began playing the trumpet louder causing the zombies to scream louder.

"Alright, shows over!" Dante shouted as he fired a blast at Screech.

The blast struck the trumpet and broke it into pieces.

"No!" Conductro shouted in anger as he saw Screech gathering up the pieces.

The people around the area began transforming back to normal.

"We will be back, Black Ranger!" Conductro shouted at Dante. "And our show will continue!"

Conductro and Screech teleported away as the civilians went back to their plans.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it'd be?" Dante said in confusion.

Dante ran off back down the street and left the area.

Back at the Ranger's base, the Rangers were waiting on Alan to finish working on something for them to use against Conductro and Screech. The doors slid open and revealed Dante with the other Rangers. Landon looked over at the other Rangers and saw that they were worn out.

"Whoa, what happened?" Landon asked the others.

"They just got free from that music," Dante told Landon as he helped Sam over to a seat.

"Music of all things did this to us," Nathan said as he sat down.

"Well Alan is almost done fixing something to help us with that," Jacob said to Nathan.

"I don't think we need to worry about the music anymore," Dante told the others.

"Why not?" Alex asked Dante.

"I destroyed that dude's trumpet," Dante said to Alex.

"What dude?" Tyson asked Dante.

"There were two of them," Dante told Tyson. "One in a black robe and one in a white robe with a trumpet,"

"That sounds liked Screech and Conductro," Zenowing said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here," Alex said to Zenowing.

"I felt like taking a break from searching for Sledge's Ship," Zenowing said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Alan came in from the backroom holding a headset.

"You're giving us headsets?" Nathan asked Alan.

"Yeah, but these will block out any sound," Alan told Nathan. "All you'll be able to hear is the other Rangers,"

"Nice," Dante said as he took the headset from Alan. "These beats are insane!"

"They're not that kind of headset Dante," Alan said as he sighed.

"Well, thanks Alan," Alex said as Alan began heading back to the backroom.

"You guys should be ready to go after them once they show up again," Alan said as he headed back to his lab. "But let me grab the rest of the headsets first,"

Alan came back out of his lab with a trolley with headsets lying on it.

"I guess we should head back out there and wait," Tracey said to the others.

"Hold on Tracey," Zenowing said to Tracey.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I need you to come with me," Zenowing told Tracey.

"What for?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I will tell you when we head out," Zenowing said to Tracey.

"Okay then, if Tracey is going with Zenowing, then I'll go out and help you guys," Landon said to the others.

"Alright Landon, let's go get prepared," Alex said as the others began taking their headsets from the trolley.

The Rangers left the base as Zenowing looked over at Alan.

"Alan, if things get out of hand, you know what to do," Zenowing said to Alan.

"Yep, I'll contact Tracey as soon as I head out," Alan said as he walked over to his computer.

"Shall we?" Zenowing asked Tracey as he walked towards the door.

"I'm right behind you," Tracey said to Zenowing as she followed him out the door.

In the control room inside of Sledge's Ship, Conductro was pleading to Lord Arcanon as Screech stood by fiddling with his destroyed trumpet. Arcanon groaned in annoyance and rose to his feet as he shoved Conductro aside.

"Please sir, the Rangers got lucky," Conductro told Arcanon. "Give us one more chance!"

"How do I know you will succeed this time?" Arcanon asked Conductro.

"Because we have a backup plan ready to go," Conductro told Arcanon.

"Fine, but if this backup plan fails, I will destroy you both with my own hands," Arcanon said to Conductro.

Arcanon looked over at Screech and saw him drop the pieces of his trumpet to the floor.

"Thankfully we recorded your music many years ago," Conductro said as he walked over and grabbed Screech.

The two aliens left the control room and walked by Singe and Fury. Singe and Fury walked into the control room and saw Arcanon staring out the window.

"Sir, Snide is missing," Singe said to Arcanon as he knelt down.

"I'm sure he's just searching for Heckyl," Arcanon told Singe.

"That's what I was thinking," Fury said as he nodded.

"Singe, if Conductro and Screech fail, we will be taking things into our own hands," Arcanon told Singe.

"Are you sure about that?" Singe asked Arcanon.

"Yes and nothing will change my mind," Arcanon said as he snickered while staring outside.

Out in the plains outside of the city, Zenowing and Tracey were standing out in the middle of the open field as the wind began blowing gently. Zenowing stepped away from Tracey and looked up towards the sky.

"Tracey, I've received some info," Zenowing told Tracey.

"What kind of info?" Tracey asked Zenowing. "Did you find Sledge's Ship?"

"No, but it is related to that," Zenowing told Tracey as he turned towards her. "I found someone who might have found your grandfather,"

Tracey's eyes widened as the wind began picking up.

"Where is this person?" Tracey asked Zenowing.

"I told him to meet us here," Zenowing said to Tracey. "I only wanted you here because of who this person is,"

"I don't care who it is as long as they tell me where my grandfather is," Tracey said to Zenowing.

"Okay then, I was just warning you before he arrives," Zenowing said to Tracey.

Zenowing looked over towards a tree line and saw someone standing in the trees.

"Ah, it looks like he has arrived," Zenowing said to Tracey as he pointed towards the trees.

Tracey looked over and saw Heckyl walking out of the trees.

"No, you can't trust him!" Tracey said to Zenowing. "That's guy is Snide!"

"Not anymore," Zenowing said to Tracey.

Heckyl walked up to Zenowing and Tracey and sighed as he came to a halt.

"Hello Purple Ranger," Heckyl said to Tracey.

"Zenowing, let's just leave," Tracey said as she turned away.

"I can assure you that I'm not evil anymore," Heckyl told Tracey. "At least not as much as I used to be,"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"Because you both would be dead if I was," Heckyl said as he smirked.

"Fine, I'll stay here," Tracey said as she crossed her arms.

"Go ahead Heckyl," Zenowing said to Heckyl.

"Snide and I were once one and the same," Heckyl told Zenowing and Tracey. "That was until Lord Arcanon showed up,"

"What did he do to you?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"Oh it wasn't just me, he also did this to Lance," Heckyl said to Tracey. "He split us apart with a machine,"

"What do you mean by split apart?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"Snide and Heckyl are now separate beings," Zenowing told Tracey.

"Yes and so are Lance and that evil spirit that was trapped within the Talon Energem," Heckyl told Tracey and Zenowing.

"Wait, the spirit was freed?" Zenowing asked Heckyl. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask," Heckyl told Zenowing as he looked over at him.

"Wait, can this evil spirit turn people to stone?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"Yes, his name is Badussa," Zenowing told Tracey.

"I saw him the other day," Tracey told Heckyl and Zenowing. "He turned Tyson's sister to stone,"

"Once he's ready, he'll start turning this entire city to stone," Heckyl told Tracey.

"Badussa is just as powerful as Snide and maybe even Arcanon himself," Zenowing told Tracey.

"Then he's going to be a challenge," Tracey said as she began thinking to herself.

"That's not the worst of it either," Heckyl said to Tracey. "Arcanon created his own Energem,"

"What?" Zenowing said in astonishment.

"He calls it the Dark Energem," Heckyl told Zenowing. "Unlike the others it's made of pure evil,"

"What about the Talon Energem?" Zenowing asked Heckyl.

"I'm sure it's been purified since being separated from Badussa, but I'm sure Arcanon has plans for it," Heckyl said to Zenowing.

"What about my grandfather?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"You must mean the old man that was locked away with Lance and me?" Heckyl asked Tracey.

"Yeah, that could be him," Tracey said to Heckyl.

"He had a chance to escape with me, but he decided to stay back with Lance," Heckyl told Tracey. "So he's still locked up on Sledge's Ship,"

"Where's Sledge's Ship?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

Heckyl began chuckling as he turned away from Tracey.

"Trust me, you and your friends aren't ready to battle Arcanon," Heckyl said to Tracey.

"I've been on that ship before, I can handle it," Tracey told Heckyl.

"Tracey it might be best to wait and discuss this with the others," Zenowing told Tracey as Heckyl began walking away.

Zenowing looked over and saw that Heckyl was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Zenowing asked Heckyl.

"I did what I was told to do," Heckyl said to Zenowing. "Good luck out there,"

Heckyl walked off and left Zenowing and Tracey.

"I'll keep my eyes on him," Zenowing told Tracey. "He still needs to give us the ship's location,"

"Alright, I'll see you later," Tracey said as Zenowing flew off and left her by herself.

Tracey sighed as she turned around towards the city.

"Grandpa, I know that you're the prisoner on that ship," Tracey said to herself.

Inside of a warehouse in the city, Conductro was working on a gramophone as Screech stood by watching. Conductro placed the record on the player and set it to begin playing. Screech's song from earlier began playing from the speaker on the player and much louder than earlier.

"Ah, it is working!" Conductro said as he began waving his arms along with the song.

Outside of the warehouse, civilians began transforming into zombies and began spreading through the area.

"Yes, yes!" Conductro shouted in excitement as he watched the humans walk around mindlessly.

Screech stood next to the player and began tapping his foot as the music continued playing loudly. As Conductro continued listening to the music, his conductor wand began glowing at its tip.

"Screech, it looks like we have visitors," Conductro said to Screech as he snickered.

Conductro pointed his conductor wand towards the ceiling.

"Vivix, rise!" Conductro shouted as Vivix began appearing all around him and Screech.

The Vivix ran out of the warehouse and began searching the premises.

"Let the show go on!" Conductro shouted as the music became louder.

In the streets around the warehouses were many zombified civilians and Vivix standing guard. Up the street Alex was scoping out the area from a rooftop already morphed and ready to go. Alex looked down below him and saw Tyson and Dante sneak up.

"How're things up there?" Jacob asked Alex through the headset Alex was wearing under his helmet.

"Fine, but it looks like there are Vivix within the horde this time," Alex told Jacob.

"Some of us will have to lure the Vivix away," Landon said through the headset.

"No, we need to lure the people away instead," Eli said to the others.

"Eli's right," Alex said to everyone. "Find a way to lure the people away first,"

"Once the people are out of the scenario, I can start lighting those Vivix up," Dante said as he held his morpher in his hand.

"I'm moving in now," Sam said through the headsets as she walked out of an alley.

"Right behind you," Landon said as he and Eli followed her down the street.

"Be careful," Nathan said to the three as they continued walking.

A zombified woman looked up and saw the three Rangers walking towards her. The woman began groaning as she slowly began walking towards the Rangers. Other zombies began following the woman towards the Rangers and caught a Vivix's attention.

"They're on to us!" Eli said to Sam as he began backing away from the zombies while looking at the Vivix.

The Vivix began screeching and took off running towards the Rangers.

"There goes the silent approach," Alex said as he jumped off the roof.

"They're just Vivix," Jacob said as he walked out of an alley with his Titano Saber in hand.

As Sam, Eli and Landon led the civilians away, the other Rangers took off towards the Vivix. A Vivix ran up to Jacob and was quickly knocked away by a slash from his saber. The other Vivix began running towards the Rangers as the loud music continued playing from inside the warehouse.

"Alex, get in that warehouse and stop the music!" Jacob shouted at Alex as he kicked a Vivix aside.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Alex said as he ran off towards the warehouse with his morpher in hand.

Dante began shooting the Vivix getting close to Jacob with his morpher.

"Come on creeps, let's keep going!" Dante shouted as he continued firing.

"Hopefully the others can hold the zombies off while Alex deals with the music," Nathan said to Tyson as the two of them were striking Vivix with their sabers.

"They'll be fine," Tyson said as he dodged a Vivix swinging its weapon at him.

Tyson fired a blast from his morpher and shot the Vivix down. Alex kicked a Vivix aside and ran up to the warehouse. Alex looked inside and saw Conductro and Screech standing in front of a gramophone that was playing the music.

"Look Screech, the Red Ranger has arrived," Conductro said to Screech.

"This concert is about to come to a close," Alex said as he activated his Dino Steel Mode.

Alex ran towards Conductro and Screech with his T-Rex Smasher ready to go.

"You will not interfere with our work!" Conductro shouted as he fired a blast from his conductor's wand at Alex.

Alex spun away from the blast and continued running towards Conductro and Screech.

"Eat this!" Alex shouted as he swung the T-Rex Smasher at the two villains.

Screech jumped out of the way as Conductro blocked the T-Rex Smasher with his wand.

"What!" Alex said in disbelief.

Conductro knocked the T-Rex Smasher away and poked Alex in the chest with his wand. A powerful force pushed Alex back causing him to fall to the ground.

"Screech, turn up the music!" Conductro shouted as he rose his wand into the air.

Screech turned a knob on the gramophone causing the music to begin playing even louder causing the building to begin shaking.

"Urgh, the headset can't block out the music at this volume," Alex said to himself as he grabbed his head in pain.

Alex looked up and saw Conductro laughing as he waved his wand around along with the music.

"I need to destroy that thing now!" Alex said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"I can't let you use that!" Conductro shouted at Alex as he fired a blast from his wand.

The blast hit Alex's hand and caused him to drop the Dino Charger.

"Dammit," Alex said as held his hand.

Alex slowly looked up and saw a crate hanging from the ceiling by a chain.

"That ought to do the trick," Alex said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Not so fast!" Conductro shouted as he fired another blast at Alex.

Alex quickly rolled out of the way and pointed his morpher towards the ceiling.

"Time for the finale," Alex said as he fired a blast at the ceiling.

Screech looked up and saw the blast hit the chain holding the crate. As the chain snapped Screech talked Conductro out of the way.

"What're you doing?" Conductro asked Screech as he shoved him off.

Conductro looked over at the gramophone and watched the crate crush it as it fell from the ceiling. The music stopped as Conductro screamed in anger.

"My music!" Conductro shouted as he rose back to his feet.

"And that's a wrap," Alex said as he lowered his morpher.

"You'll pay for that!" Conductro said to Alex.

Conductro looked behind Alex and saw the other Rangers run into the warehouse.

"Nice going," Jacob said to Alex as he and the others walked up beside Alex.

"Now it's time to send these two packing," Alex said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Dino Steel Mode!" Dante, Eli, Nathan and Sam shouted as they activated their Dino Steel Modes.

"Dino Spike Charger!" Alex shouted as he threw the Charger into the air.

The five Rangers threw their Dino Steel weapons into the air where the combined into the Dino Spike. Alex caught the Dino Spike as it fell back towards him.

"Dino Spike!" Alex shouted as he leapt into the air.

"Oh no!" Conductro shouted as he saw Alex in the air.

"Final Strike!" Alex shouted as he hurled the Dino Spike at Conductro and Screech.

Screech suddenly began snickering as he pulled out a repaired trumpet from his robe.

"That's not going to stop us!" Conductro said as he began waving his wand along with Screech as he began playing his trumpet.

The Dino Spike came to a halt right in front of the two villains.

"Impossible!" Nathan said in disbelief as the Dino Spike split back apart.

The Rangers caught their weapons and looked over at the two villains.

"Well this show may have ended poorly, but we have somewhere else to be," Conductro said as he fired a blast at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Tyson shouted as all eight of the Rangers dove to the ground to dodge the blast.

Tyson looked up and saw Conductro and Screech run outside.

"They're getting away!" Tyson said as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Not this time," Jacob said as he rose up along with the others.

The Rangers quickly ran outside and so no sign of the duo.

"Where could they have gone?" Eli asked the others.

Jacob looked around in confusion as an evil laugh was heard.

"I know that laugh," Jacob said to the others.

Lord Arcanon appeared along with Conductro and Screech in front of the Rangers as he continued laughing.

"I knew it," Jacob said as he clenched his fist. "Lord Arcanon,"

"Are we ready for this?" Sam asked the others.

"I say yes," Alex said as he pulled out his T-Rex Super Charger.

"You two failed me again, so I will be taking over this battle now," Lord Arcanon said to Conductro and Screech.

Conductro and Screech turned away and walked off into the distance.

"Now it's time for you Rangers to see my true power!" Lord Arcanon said as he opened the case in his hand.

A purple light was glowing from the case as Arcanon began laughing evilly. Lord Arcanon revealed the Dark Energem and tossed the case aside.

"What Energem is that?" Nathan asked the others.

"Not the Talon one," Alex said as Arcanon grasped the Energem in his hand.

Lord Arcanon's face began turning green as he continued laughing evilly.

"He's transforming!" Landon said to the others.

Two horns slowly grew out of Arcanon's forehead as a green aura surrounded his body.

"You brats don't stand a chance against me now," Arcanon said to the Rangers.

Arcanon released green smog from his hand and sent it flying into the air.

"What's he doing?" Tyson said in confusion.

The smog created a wormhole in the sky. Meteors began shooting though the wormhole and went flying towards the Rangers. The meteors began striking the ground around the Rangers exploding on contact.

"You shall fear my power!" Arcanon shouted as he laughed evilly.

At the Ranger's base, Alan was watching the battle on his monitor. Alan rose from his seat and began making his way towards the door. Keeper walked into the room and saw Alan about to leave.

"Alan, are you sure you want to go out there and fight?" Keeper asked Alan. "Why not just save the others and fight Arcanon later?"

"Did you know about that Energem?" Alan asked Keeper.

Keeper sighed and looked away.

"Answer me," Alan said to Keeper as he turned towards him.

"Yes, and I apologize for never informing any of you about it," Keeper said to Alan.

"What can that Energem do?" Alan asked Keeper.

"Anything yours can," Keeper told Alan. "Instead of transforming its holder into a Ranger, it turns anyway who comes in contact with it evil,"

"And changes ugly aliens into even uglier aliens," Alan said as he turned back towards the door.

The door opened and revealed Tracey standing outside.

"Come on, the others need us," Alan said to Tracey as he walked by her.

"What's going on?" Tracey said in confusion.

"Arcanon is fighting the others," Alan told Tracey as Tracey began following Alan down the hall.

"Hopefully they can hang on long enough for us to get there," Tracey said as she continued following Alan.

Back out near the warehouses in the city, Lord Arcanon screamed as an energy wave released from his body. The Energy wave hit the surrounding buildings in the area and incinerated them with ease. Alex slowly rose to his feet and activated the T-Rex Super Charger.

"Alright buddy, let's show this creep what true power is!" Alex shouted as he threw the Charger into the air.

The T-Rex Zord ran out into the area and transformed into its minizord mode as it swallowed the Charger. Alex caught the T-Rex Zord and quickly transformed it into its morpher mode.

"It's show time!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast from his morpher and quickly transformed into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

Alex ran towards Arcanon firing blasts at him from his morpher. The blasts bounced off of Arcanon causing no harm to him.

"Is that all you've got?" Arcanon asked Alex as he fired a blast from his hand at Alex.

The blast struck Alex and sent him flying back to the others. Alex landed on the ground in pain in front of the others.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex said as he leaned up.

"How do we beat this guy?" Sam asked the others.

"We give it our all," Tyson said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

Alan and Tracey ran up to the others and saw Arcanon in his new form up ahead.

"Ugh, he's even uglier than before," Tracey said in disgust.

"Yeah and Alex couldn't even touch him in Super Charge Mode," Landon told Tracey.

"Then we need to hit him all at once," Alan said to the others.

Alan pulled out a Super Drive Charger and looked over at Landon.

"We're going to use Super Drive Mode's final attack while the others use their own attacks," Alan said to Landon and Tracey.

"Alright then," Tracey said as she pulled out her Dino Super Drive Charger.

Dante and Eli helped Alex back to his feet.

"Then we'll use the Victory Final Strike," Alex said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Go ahead and try," Arcanon said as he chuckled.

Alan, Landon and Tracey quickly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode and prepared to attack. Tyson inserted Ptera Chargers into his Ptera Saber as Jacob prepared himself next to him.

"You guys ready?" Alex asked the other four Rangers as they lined up beside him.

"Let's end this freak," Dante said as he nodded.

"Ptera Lighting!" Tyson shouted as his saber became engulfed with lightning.

"Silver Prism Slash!" Jacob shouted as he began creating energy slashes with his saber.

"Dino Super Drive Saber!" Alan, Landon and Tracey shouted as five Dino Chargers inserted into each of their sabers.

"T-Rex Super Charge Victory!" Alex shouted as he pulled the trigger on his morpher.

"Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they each launched their final attacks at Arcanon.

Arcanon stood still as the attacks hit him one after another. A massive explosion occurred where Arcanon was standing.

"Did that do it?" Tracey asked the others as nothing was seen but smoke.

Alex lowered his weapon just as the smoke began clearing.

"Nice try," Lord Arcanon said as he chuckled.

"No way!" Alan said in disbelief. "We gave it our all!"

"He wasn't even scratched!" Sam said in horror.

"I think it's time for this city to burn," Arcanon said as he snapped his fingers. "Magna Beam!"

A green laser shot down from the sky and struck Arcanon.

"Oh no," Tyson said as he watched Arcanon grow into a giant.

"If he wants to end it like this, then he's going to get it," Alex said as he powered back down to his normal mode.

The T-Rex Zord returned to its normal size and landed in front of Arcanon.

"Let's give him a taste of our Ultrazord!" Jacob shouted as he pulled out a Titano Charger.

"Summon Zords!" Jacob, Dante, Nathan, Eli and Sam shouted as they threw their Chargers into the air.

The other five Zords appeared next to the T-Rex and looked towards Arcanon.

"Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord now!" Alex shouted as he and the others leapt into the air.

The six Zords quickly combined and formed the Ultrazord as the Rangers appeared inside the cockpit.

"Let's do this," Alex said as he plugged his morpher into his console.

"Time to see if his one Energem can stop the powers of ours," Nathan said as the Ultrazord went to jab Arcanon with the Titano-Raptor Ax.

The ax struck Arcanon in the chest but only caused Arcanon to begin laughing.

"Let's see you laugh after this!" Dante shouted as blasts began firing from the Para Zord.

The blasts struck Arcanon but didn't damage him at all.

"No way!" Dante said in disbelief.

"Dino Head Spike!" Jacob shouted as the Ultrazord struck Arcanon with the yellow spike on the Ultrazord's head.

The spike bounced off of Arcanon and caused the Ultrazord to back off.

"Now for you to feel my power!" Arcanon shouted as he fired a laser from his hand.

The laser wrapped around the Ultrazord leaving it unable to move. Arcanon opened his mouth and fired a powerful blast from his mouth. The blast hit the Ultrazord and exploded on contact. Inside of the Ultrazord sparks began shooting out of each of the Ranger's consoles.

"What do we do?" Landon asked the others.

"This world will soon belong to me along with your Energems," Arcanon said to the Rangers.

"We still have a trick up our sleeves," Alex said as he snickered.

"Yeah, our most powerful attack," Nathan said as he nodded.

"Ultra Plasma Final Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the chest piece on the Ultrazord began glowing.

"What?" Arcanon said in confusion as a seven-pronged blast fired from the Ultrazord's chest.

The blast struck Arcanon and caused him to shrink back to normal. Arcanon fell into the trees outside of the city in great pain.

"Did that finish him?" Eli asked the others as the smoke cleared.

"I'd say so," Alan said as he nodded.

Dante shouted in excitement as he rose his fist into the air.

"Yes!" Dante shouted as he began celebrating. "We actually did it!"

Outside of the city, Arcanon was lying on the ground in pain. Arcanon slowly leaned up and saw the Dark Energem lying on the ground in front of him. Arcanon slowly began crawling towards the Energem as he breathed heavily.

"Those Rangers don't know that I survived," Arcanon said to himself. "Once I'm recovered, I will destroy them all!"

Arcanon went to grab the Energem as someone placed their foot in between him and the Energem. Arcanon looked up and gasped in disbelief.

"Imossible, you're dead!" Arcanon said in astonishment.

"Oh, look what I found!" The person said as he knelt down to picked up the Dark Energem.

Sledge began chuckling as Arcanon rose back to his feet.

"I'm glad to see you!" Arcanon said as he backed away from Sledge.

"Can it, we were never allies," Sledge said as he placed the Dark Energem inside his blaster. "But now it's time to capture the most prized outlaw,"

"Wait, what?" Arcanon said in confusion as Sledge looked over at him.

"My lord!" Singe shouted as he ran up with Conductro and Screech.

Singe looked over and saw Sledge standing across from them.

"He's alive!" Singe said in disbelief.

"He has my Energem," Arcanon told his allies. "Get it back for me!"

"Go ahead and try," Sledge said as Fury, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio walked up next to him.

"No who's in charge?" Fury asked Arcanon.

Arcanon looked past Sledge's crew and saw Snide walking up.

"How dare you betray me after what I did for you!" Arcanon shouted at Snide.

"Let's just say that stabbing people in the back is my thing," Snide said as his sword began glowing.

"Attack!" Sledge shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his blaster.

Wrench, Fury and Snide sent energy slashes flying towards the four villains and struck them along with Sledge's attack.

"Damn you Sledge!" Arcanon shouted as he and the others were destroyed.

Poisandra began laughing in joy as she hugged Sledge.

"I'm so glad you're still with us!" Poisandra said to Sledge.

"Now it's time to get back to the ship and prepare for the end of the Power Rangers!" Sledge shouted as someone was watching from a bush on the hill.

Heckyl slowly rose out of the bush as Sledge's crew walked away.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Heckyl said to himself. "Sledge appears to be stronger than before,"

Back at the Ranger's base everyone was sitting in the main room waiting on Tracey to join them. The door slid open and Tracey walked into the room and saw the others look over at her.

"What was the emergency?" Alex asked Tracey.

"It's about what Zenowing told me earlier," Tracey said to everyone.

"What was it about?" Alan asked Tracey.

"My grandfather is still alive," Tracey told everyone.

"Are you serious?" Landon asked Tracey as he rose to his feet. "He's alive?"

"Yeah, but he's being held prisoner on Sledge's ship," Tracey said to Landon.

"Then that's what we'll do next," Alex said to everyone. "We'll find the ship and save him,"

"Snide is the only one we need to worry about now," Jacob told the others.

"Then it's settled," Alan said as he rose to his feet. "We begin searching for Sledge's ship tomorrow,"

As the others began talking about finding Sledge's ship, Tyson walked into Alan's lab. Tyson looked over at his sister who was turned to stone.

"Hopefully the freak that did this to you is hiding on that ship," Tyson said to his sister. "I'll make sure he regrets doing this to you,"

Tyson walked back to the door and turned off the lights in the lab. Tyson left the room and closed the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Badussa's Glare

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Sledge was inspecting the control room while Wrench and Snide watched from the doorway. Sledge slid his finger across the controls and wiped dust off of it. Sledge turned towards Wrench and Snide and groaned.

"This place is a mess," Sledge said to Snide and Wrench.

"What did you expect?" Snide asked Sledge. "This thing crashed; of course it's going to be a mess,"

"I just figured one of you would've cleaned up around here," Sledge said to Snide.

"Well, we'll get to that right away Sledge," Wrench said to Sledge as he picked up a broom.

"Leave the dusting and sweeping to the Vivix," Sledge told Wrench. "I want you to repair my ship so it can fly again,"

"Oh, I will gladly do that for you," Wrench said as he tossed the broom aside.

Wrench walked up to the control panel and opened it up revealing loose wires.

"Sledgey!" Poisandra said as she walked into the control happily.

"What is it Poisandra?" Sledge asked Poisandra as she came up and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much," Poisandra told Sledge.

"I've missed you too, but I need to discuss something first," Sledge told Poisandra.

"What's that?" Poisandra asked Sledge.

"I wanted to explain where I've been hiding since my ship crashed," Sledge said as he stepped away from Poisandra. "I barely survived the crash,"

"Yes and you set me and Heckyl free before you fled," Snide said to Sledge.

"I thought the crash let you out?" Wrench asked Snide as he continued working on the wiring.

"No, it was me," Sledge told Wrench. "I needed someone else to be in control while I was gone,"

"And yet you still didn't tell me you were leaving!" Poisandra said as she slapped Sledge on the back of the head.

"I couldn't let anyone know!" Sledge said to Poisandra. "But after I set Heckyl free, I noticed something in Greenzilla's old cell,"

"What was it?" Poisandra asked Sledge.

"Eggs," Sledge said as he turned towards Poisandra. "Five Greenzilla eggs,"

"Greenzilla eggs?" Wrench said in confusion as he continued working.

"I travelled all around the world hiding the five eggs," Sledge told his allies. "That was step one of my plan to destroy those Power Rangers,"

"Where did you hide the eggs?" Snide asked Sledge.

"Hawaii, China, Japan, New York and England," Sledge told everyone. "Those eggs are set to hatch all at once when the time is right,"

Snide groaned and crossed his arms.

"What else is there to do to fix the ship?" Snide asked Sledge.

"The fuel tanks need to be fixed," Sledge told Snide.

"I'll go check on them once I'm done with this," Wrench said as a spark shot out of the wires he was working with.

"Good, make sure everything is fixed by the end of the day," Sledge told Wrench as he walked towards the door.

"What do we do about the Rangers today?" Poisandra asked Sledge.

"I say we send Badussa after them," Snide said as he followed Poisandra and Sledge out of the control room.

"Who?" Sledge asked Snide.

"Badussa was an evil spirit that was trapped inside of the Talon Energem," Snide told Sledge. "His powers are almost as strong as mine,"

"Fine, we'll let him handle the Rangers," Sledge said as he sighed.

"I will go locate him and inform him immediately," Snide said to Sledge.

Snide walked off down the hall in search of Badussa.

"So, shall we begin planning our wedding?" Poisandra asked Sledge.

"What?" Sledge said in confusion.

"You said we would get married once you had at least one Energem," Poisandra told Sledge as she poked him in the chest. "You have two now!"

"Okay, settle down, we'll start doing that while Wrench repairs the ship," Sledge said nervously as he and Poisandra walked into a room.

In the Ranger's base, Keeper was alone in the base with Alex who was training with his Dino Saber. Keeper turned away from Alex and looked over at Alan's computer.

"Do you think the others have found anything yet?" Alex asked Keeper.

"I'm sure if they do, they will inform us," Keeper told Alex.

"Well hopefully Zenowing can find Heckyl soon," Alex said to Keeper.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Keeper asked Alex.

"Know what?" Alex said in confusion.

"Zenowing went off to do something else," Keeper told Alex.

"Well, then I guess I'll go find Heckyl," Alex said as he lowered his saber.

"Alex, be careful with Heckyl," Keeper told Alex.

"I'll be fine Keeper," Alex said as he chuckled.

Alex left the base and left Keeper by himself.

"Hopefully the Rangers are successful in finding Sledge's Ship," Keeper said as he sighed.

Out in the forest, the other Rangers were following Alan in search of Sledge's Ship. Dante walked up to a tree and stopped walking as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Nathan looked back at Dante leaning against a tree and sighed.

"We've only been out searching for thirty minutes Dante," Nathan said to Dante as the others continued walking.

"Yeah, and it's blazing hot out here," Dante said as he slowly walked over to Nathan.

"Come on, Alan might find something soon," Nathan told Dante as the two began trying to catch up with the others.

Alan came up to the end of a tree line and looked down at his Dinocom.

"I'm still not finding any alien signatures," Alan said as he sighed.

"We should just focus on finding Heckyl then," Landon said to Alan.

"Trust me, we would find him with this radar too," Alan said as he continued walking.

"Why can't we just use the Ptera and Plesio Zords to fly around and search?" Sam asked the others.

"Because they would easily see us before we see them," Jacob told Sam.

"Yeah, trust the dude with military background," Tyson said as the Rangers came up to another part of the forest.

"All we can do is keep searching for now," Eli said to the others as they continued through the forest.

As the Rangers came up to a large rock stuck in the ground, leaves began rustling up ahead.

"What could that be?" Tracey asked Alan.

"Probably just a deer or some other kind of animal," Alan said as he looked down at his radar.

Alan saw a red dot on his radar and noticed it was closing in on them.

"Hey, that's not a deer," Alan said to the others.

Tracey looked over at Alan's radar and saw the red dot.

"It's probably just Heckyl," Tracey told Alan. "I doubt anyone would come out by themselves from Snide's crew,"

Badussa walked out from behind a tree snickering to himself. Tracey gasped when she saw Badussa walking towards them.

"It's him," Tracey said to the others.

"I've destroyed countless planets in the past, but destroying you Rangers will be much easier," Badussa said as he pulled out his demonic sword.

"So, he's the one that can turn people to stone?" Landon asked Tracey.

"Yeah, so be careful," Tracey said as Tyson walked by her.

"Tyson, wait!" Jacob shouted at Tyson as Tyson instantly morphed as he took off running towards Badussa.

"This is for my sister!" Tyson shouted as he swung his Ptera Saber at Badussa.

Badussa blocked Tyson's saber with ease using his sword.

"Don't make me laugh," Badussa said as he kicked Tyson back.

Tyson fell back to the ground and saw Badussa raise his sword into the air. Tyson quickly rolled out of the way and caused Badussa to strike the ground with his sword. Blasts began erupting from the ground and flew towards the other Rangers.

"Whoa!" Dante shouted as he dove out of the way along with the others.

"This dude is serious," Nathan said as he rose back to his feet.

"Yeah, he's not one to mess around with," Jacob said to Nathan.

The other Rangers quickly pulled out their morphers and prepared to morph.

"Not so fast!" Badussa shouted as he pulled out his pendant.

"Look away!" Tracey shouted as she turned away.

Alan turned away as Landon quickly morphed.

"I've got this!" Landon shouted as he fired a blast at Badussa from his morpher.

Badussa dodged the blast and released six energy waves from his pendant.

"Landon!" Tracey shouted as she ran after Landon.

Tracey pulled Landon back towards her and caused one of the energy waves to hit her.

"What's going on?" Landon said in confusion as he watched energy waves hit everyone else but Alan and Tyson.

"Ugh, what's happening to me?" Nathan said in confusion as he began turning to stone from his feet.

"Oh no!" Sam said in horror as she began turning to stone.

"Guys, no!" Tyson said as he rose up behind Badussa.

Badussa spun around and kicked Tyson aside with a roundhouse kick. Tyson fell back to the ground demorphed as he laid on the ground in pain.

"We can't fight this guy," Alan said as he watched the others turn to stone.

"Alex, we need your help!" Landon said to his Dinocom as he quickly pulled it off his belt.

"I'm on my way," Alex said through the Dinocom.

"No, why did you say that!" Alan shouted at Landon.

"We need help," Landon told Alan.

"No, we need to escape," Alan said as he walked up to Landon.

"Alex will easily take this guy down with his Super Charge Mode," Landon told Alan.

A blast suddenly flew past Alan and Landon and struck Badussa. Badussa fell back to the ground from the hit from the blast.

"What was that?" Alan said in confusion as he turned around.

Heckyl walked up to Alan and Landon and continued past them.

"Heckyl!" Tyson said in disbelief as he rose up.

"I'll buy you some time to get away," Heckyl said to Alan and Landon.

Tyson ran back over to Alan and Landon holding his arm in pain.

"You're not getting away that easily," Badussa said as he rose back to his feet.

Heckyl fired another blast at Badussa. Badussa blocked the blast with his sword and continued walking towards Heckyl and the Rangers.

"Go!" Heckyl shouted at the Rangers as he fired another blast.

"Come on," Alan said to Landon and Tyson as he walked off.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I tried," Tyson said to himself as Landon walked off behind Alan.

Tyson looked back at Heckyl and saw him fire another blast at Badussa.

"I will make sure you and the others are cured," Tyson said as he ran off after Alan and Landon.

Badussa knocked one of Heckyl's blasts away and groaned in annoyance.

"Next time, I will make sure you don't interfere!" Badussa shouted at Heckyl.

Badussa teleported away and left Heckyl in the forest with the Rangers turned to stone. Heckyl looked at the Rangers behind him.

"This isn't looking good for you," Heckyl said to the statues as he walked off.

In the prison section of Sledge's Ship, Lance and his cellmate were sitting a heavily guarded cell. Lance sighed as he looked over at the Spike Balls guarding the door. Lance then looked down at his ankle and saw the chain locked on his ankle.

"We're never going to get out of here now," Lance said as he looked over at the other prisoner.

"Be patient," The prisoner said to Lance.

"I don't think we can be patient anymore," Lance said as he looked away. "We've been locked in here forever,"

"Trust me, we won't be in here much longer," The prisoner told Lance.

"You said that before and only Heckyl got away," Lance said to the prisoner.

"I'm pretty sure that was because of you though," The prisoner said as he snickered.

"Whatever," Lance said in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

Out in the forest, Alex ran up to the area where Landon contacted him from. Alex began looking around in confusion and saw no one around him. Alex walked up to a tree and continued past it.

"What the heck?" Alex said in confusion as he noticed something up ahead.

Alex walked by a large tree and came up to the statues of the other Rangers.

"Oh no," Alex said in horror as he looked around at the statues.

Alex began counting the statues as he walked by them.

"Alan, Landon and Tyson thankfully got away," Alex said to himself. "Hopefully we can fix this,"

Badussa walked out from behind a tree laughing evilly. Alex turned around and saw Badussa standing behind him.

"I had a feeling one of you would show up again," Badussa said to Alex.

"Change them back before things gets rough," Alex said to Badussa.

"Trust me, the only thing that's going to become rough, is you," Badussa said as he pulled out his pendant.

The pendant released an energy wave and caused Alex's eyes to begin glowing.

"No, I'm not falling for this!" Alex shouted as he shook his head.

Alex's eyes returned to normal as he quickly evaded the energy wave.

"You will join the others around you!" Badussa shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"We have a score to settle first," Alex said as he pulled out his morpher.

"That's right, I was once bonded to you," Badussa said as he chuckled. "This will be your end,"

Badussa took off running towards Alex as Alex morphed.

"This is for what you did to my friends!" Alex shouted as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

Alex and Badussa swung their blades at each other and clashed them together.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Badussa asked Alex.

"We shared my body at one point," Alex said as he shoved Badussa back. "I know your every move,"

"No, I have many tricks up my sleeve," Badussa said as he fired a blast from his sword at Alex.

Alex knocked the blast away with his saber and took off towards Badussa. Alex kicked Badussa and sent him stumbling against a tree.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Badussa shouted as he turned around and sliced through the tree with his sword.

Alex gasped in horror when he saw the tree beginning to fall towards his stone friends.

"No!" Alex shouted as he leapt towards the falling tree.

Alex kicked off the tree and caused it to fall in another direction. The tree crashed on the ground near the statues as Badussa began laughing evilly.

"Leave them alone!" Alex shouted at Badussa.

"You're going to have to make me," Badussa said as he began running towards Alex.

Badussa swung his sword at Alex but barely missed as Alex jumped away from him.

"You will soon be joining your friends," Badussa said as he lowered his sword.

"That doesn't look likely since you're giving up," Alex said as he chuckled.

Badussa pulled out his pendant and began snickering.

"That's not going to work this time either," Alex said as he turned away.

Badussa instantly appeared in front of Alex holding the pendant in Alex's face.

"What the heck?" Alex said in confusion as his eyes began glowing.

"I told you, I have many tricks," Badussa said as Alex demorphed.

"No, I didn't expect him to be able to teleport that fast," Alex said as his body began turning to stone.

"Enjoy being trapped in stone," Badussa said as he began laughing.

Alex's body quickly turned entirely to stone as Badussa turned away from him.

"Now to wait for those last three Rangers to show up again," Badussa said as he walked off.

At the Ranger's base, Tyson and Landon were sitting around while Alan was sitting at his computer trying to come up with a plan to stop Badussa. Alan groaned in frustration and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"What is it?" Tyson asked Alan.

"Alex's signal has vanished," Alan told Tyson.

"Did Badussa get him too?" Landon asked Alan.

"It seems so," Alan said as he sighed.

"This is my fault," Landon said in disappointment as he looked down. "I'm the one that contacted Alex and caused Tracey to turn to stone,"

"Stop whining, it's no one's fault," Tyson told Alan. "There's no telling how things would've changed had Tracey not saved you,"

"Tyson's right, we can't blame ourselves right now," Alan said to Landon. "We need to come up with a way to stop Badussa,"

"We need to get that pendant away from him," Tyson told Alan.

"Of course, but how would we go about doing that?" Alan asked Tyson.

"Someone needs to distract him," Landon said to Alan and Tyson.

"This guy doesn't seem like an easy one to trick though," Alan told Landon.

Alan suddenly began smirking as he rose from his seat.

"I think I might have something that will do the trick," Alan said to Tyson and Landon.

"What's that?" Tyson asked Alan.

"It's a new Dino Charger," Alan said to Tyson. "The Dino Clone Charger,"

"Wait, you want us to make him think he turned us to stone!" Landon said as he jumped to his feet.

"Exactly," Alan said as he nodded.

The main doors suddenly opened and Zenowing came walking into the room.

"Ah, Alan, I need to talk to you," Zenowing said to Alan.

"Why, is it important?" Alan asked Zenowing.

"Yes, it is quite important," Zenowing said as he walked over towards Alan's lab with Alan.

"You two get prepared to go back out there while Zenowing and I discuss this," Alan said to Tyson and Landon.

Alan followed Zenowing into his lab and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, what is it?" Alan asked Zenowing.

Zenowing held his hand out and revealed a Spino Charger in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" Alan asked Zenowing as he took the Charger.

"I have located the Spino Zord," Zenowing told Alan.

"The Charger is empty though," Alan said to Zenowing.

"I know, but I was wondering if it would be possible to create another Spino Charger that is charged," Zenowing said to Alan.

"Yeah, it's possible, but it's going to be tricky without the Talon Charger," Alan said to Zenowing as he walked over to his table.

"Well, hopefully you can succeed in making one," Zenowing told Alan. "This Zord could be very helpful in these last few battles,"

"Okay, I'll try and make one Charger real quick for it before me and the others head back out," Alan told Zenowing.

"Good," Zenowing said as he nodded. "I need to get back to something else,"

Zenowing exited the lab and walked by Tyson and Landon.

"Where are you heading?" Tyson asked Zenowing.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Zenowing said to Tyson. "Just focus on saving the others for now,"

"Weird," Landon said as Zenowing left the base.

"Yeah, very weird," Tyson said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, let's get ready and wait for Alan," Landon said as he walked over to the Dino Charger station and grabbed the Pachy Chargers that were fully charged.

Inside of Sledge's ship, Wrench was repairing the damage done to one of the fuel tanks. Sledge walked into the room and saw Wrench working. Sledge looked over at a group of Vivix working on the other fuel tank and sighed.

"Make sure those idiots don't screw up," Sledge said to Wrench.

"Don't worry, I always check their work," Wrench told Sledge as he sealed a hole on the tank.

Badussa walked up behind Sledge and caught Sledge's attention.

"Sir, I have eliminated all but three of the Rangers," Badussa told Sledge.

"Good, but what about their Energems?" Sledge asked Badussa.

"I will begin bringing the statues here soon for that," Badussa told Sledge.

"Then get to work," Sledge said to Badussa. "I want those Energems,"

Sledge left the room as Wrench began fussing with the Vivix.

"Now to begin the hunt for those other three Rangers," Badussa said as he clenched his fist.

Out in the plains on top of a hill was Zenowing staring off down the hill. Zenowing began thinking to himself just as the wind began blowing. Heckyl silently walked up next to Zenowing and stared down the hill.

"That's it right there," Heckyl told Zenowing.

"Are you sure?" Zenowing asked Heckyl. "I don't see the ship,"

"It's cloaked," Heckyl told Zenowing. "Trust me, it's down there,"

Zenowing sighed and began walking down the hill.

"What're you doing?" Heckyl asked Zenowing. "You can't just barge in!"

"What choice do we have?" Zenowing asked Heckyl as he continued down the hill.

Heckyl sighed in annoyance and began following Zenowing down the hill.

"I recognize this area now," Zenowing said to Heckyl. "It's here for sure,"

"What're you exactly planning?" Heckyl asked Zenowing.

"I'm going to free Lance and the other prisoner," Zenowing told Heckyl.

"You'll never make it to the prison section," Heckyl told Zenowing.

Zenowing grabbed Heckyl by the arm and closed his eyes.

"What're you doing?" Heckyl asked Zenowing.

"Getting us inside," Zenowing said as his body slowly began glowing.

Zenowing and Heckyl instantly vanished and left behind a flurry of blue feathers. In an instant Zenowing and Heckyl appeared inside of the ship. Zenowing looked down a hallway and saw doors lined up on the walls.

"We don't have long before the sensors detect us," Heckyl told Zenowing.

"Lead me to the prison section," Zenowing told Heckly.

"I'll try," Heckyl said as he walked down the hall with Zenowing following behind him.

Heckyl passed Zenowing and came up to a large door at the end of the hall.

"The prison is on the other side of this door," Heckyl told Zenowing.

"Once we get Lance and the other prisoner, we leave immediately," Zenowing told Heckyl.

"You say that like I wasn't planning that already," Heckyl said as he opened the door.

As the door came open, Heckyl gasped when he saw Snide with a group of Spikeballs standing on the other side.

"Well, it looks like we have some pests aboard this ship," Snide said as he pulled out his sword.

"We didn't come to fight," Zenowing told Snide.

"I know, you came for those two humans," Snide said to Zenowing. "Too bad you have to get through me to get to them,"

"We can't beat him," Heckyl said to Zenowing.

"We don't need to," Zenowing told Heckyl. "We just need to get to the cell holding the two and escape,"

"Let's see you try and get past me!" Snide shouted as he fired a blast from his hand at Heckyl and Zenowing.

Heckyl and Zenowing ran into the walls and barely avoided the blast.

"Can you teleport again?" Heckyl asked Zenowing.

"No, it uses up too much of my energy," Zenowing told Heckyl. "If I do it again right now, you'll be on your own,"

"There has to be a way to get by them," Heckyl said as Snide walked into the hallway with the Spikeballs behind him.

"Surrender and I'll try and make this less painful!" Snide shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

"It's beginning to look like teleporting is our only chance!" Heckyl said in horror.

Zenowing looked over his shoulder and saw Fury approaching with another group of Spikeballs.

"You might be right," Zenowing said to Heckyl.

"I'll take care of this!" Fury shouted as his sword began glowing.

Zenowing quickly placed his hand on Heckyl's shoulder.

"Eat my lightning!" Fury shouted as he sent multiple lightning bolts flying down the hall towards Zenowing and Heckyl.

Heckyl began screaming in horror as he and Zenowing quickly disappeared. The lightning flew through the blue feathers falling to the ground and struck Snide and the Spikeballs behind him. Snide fell down to one knee panting heavily.

"Fury you idiot!" Snide shouted at Fury.

"I'm sorry Snide!" Fury said in astonishment as he walked up to help Snide.

"Get off!" Snide shouted in anger as he shoved Fury back.

Deeper in the prison section, Heckyl and Zenowing instantly appeared in front of multiple empty cells. Zenowing began to fall over but was quickly caught by Heckyl.

"Are you okay?" Heckyl asked Zenowing.

"I will be fine," Zenowing said as he began breathing heavily. "Just get us to that cell,"

"Alright, let's go," Heckyl said as he began helping Zenowing walk up ahead.

Heckyl and Zenowing turned a corner and continued past even more cells along the walls. Heckyl looked inside of a cell the two came up to.

"This is the cell we were originally held in," Heckyl told Zenowing.

"They must have moved them somewhere more secure," Zenowing told Heckyl.

"Well, I know exactly where that is," Heckyl said as he and Zenowing continued forward.

Heckyl and Zenowing passed even more empty cells and came up to another corner. Heckyl turned the corner and saw a large metal door at the end of the hall.

"There it is," Heckyl said as he pointed towards the door with a warning sign on it.

"They're just up ahead!" Someone shouted from behind Heckyl and Zenowing.

"Uh oh, they're catching up to us," Heckyl told Zenowing.

"I should be able to walk on my own now," Zenowing said as he pulled his arm back to him.

Zenowing groaned in pain and fell down to one knee.

"Zenowing!" Heckyl said in concern as he knelt down to check on Zenowing.

"Go, you need to free them," Zenowing said to Heckyl.

"Not without you," Heckyl said as he helped Zenowing up.

Heckyl quickly began walking along with Zenowing down the hall making their way to the large door.

"There they are!" Snide shouted as he turned the corner and saw Heckyl and Zenowing.

Snide fired a blast from his hand down the hall and barely missed as the blast hit an open cell door.

"Stop them!" Snide shouted as the Spikeballs ran past him.

"Move faster!" Heckyl shouted at Zenowing as the two continued walking.

"I'm trying," Zenowing said in pain.

Heckyl and Zenowing reached the door and quickly pulled the door open. Heckyl quickly shut the door and took guard.

"Someone's coming," Lance said as he looked towards the cell door.

Zenowing limped in front of the door breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here," Zenowing said to Lance and the prisoner.

"Do you even have a key for the door?" Lance asked Zenowing.

"I don't need one," Zenowing said as he placed his hand on the lock.

Zenowing grabbed the lock and tore it off the door with ease.

"Hurry!" Heckyl shouted at Zenowing as someone began ramming the door.

"Is that Heckyl?" Lance asked Zenowing.

"Yes, and we'll all escape this time," Zenowing said as he broke the chain attached to Lance.

Zenowing moved over to the other prisoner and quickly broke the chain.

"Thank you," The prisoner said to Zenowing as he slowly rose to his feet.

Zenowing stepped out of the cell along with Lance and the prisoner and saw struggling to hold the door shut. Spikeballs on the other side continued ramming into the door trying to break in.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Heckyl shouted at Zenowing.

"How do we get out of here?" Lance asked Zenowing.

"The only way out is swarmed with Spikeballs," The prisoner told Zenowing.

"Yes, I know," Zenowing said as he nodded.

"So we're screwed?" Lance asked Zenowing.

The ramming on the door suddenly stopped. Heckyl backed away from the door in confusion.

"How did they get on my ship?" Someone shouted from the other side.

"Oh no," Heckyl said in horror.

"What is it?" Zenowing asked Heckyl.

"It's Sledge!" Heckyl shouted as he ran back over to the others.

The door was suddenly blown off its hinges and revealed Sledge standing on the other side.

"How dare you sneak onto my ship and attempt stealing my prisoners!" Sledge shouted in anger.

"These two do not belong to you Sledge," Zenowing said to Sledge.

"Keep talking bird and I'll make sure you suffer worse than what Arcanon did to you," Sledge said to Zenowing. "Now surrender,"

"No, I'm not staying on this rust bucket anymore!" Lance shouted at Sledge.

"Fine," Sledge said as he inserted the Dark Energem into his blaster.

"Oh no!" Heckyl said as his eyes widened.

"Sledge, that fake Energem is corrupting you by the minute!" Zenowing shouted at Sledge.

"I've always been corrupted," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster at the four.

"I have an idea," Lance said to the others.

"No, don't even think about it," The prisoner said to Lance.

"No one is being left behind this time," Heckyl said to Lance.

"It's either one of us or all of us," Lance said as he looked towards Sledge.

"Time's up," Sledge said as his blaster began charging.

"Lance stop!" Zenowing shouted as Lance took off towards Sledge.

"I'm not letting you imprison anyone else!" Lance shouted as he ran up to Sledge and grabbed him by the arm that was holding the blaster.

"Get off!" Sledge shouted as the blaster continued charging.

Lance pulled Sledge's arm and made him aim away from the others. The blaster fired and shot straight through the left wall.

"Damn you!" Sledge shouted as he shoved Lance aside.

Lance crashed into a cell door and fell to the ground in pain.

"Go!" Lance shouted as he looked over at the others.

Heckyl looked over at the hole caused by the blast and saw sunlight.

"He made a doorway for us!" Heckyl said to Zenowing and the prisoner.

"Just go!" Lance shouted as Snide and Fury walked up next to Sledge.

"They're going to escape!" Snide said to Fury.

Snide and Fury both began firing blasts towards Zenowing, Heckyl and the prisoner.

"We have no choice," Zenowing said as he began walking towards the hole.

Heckyl helped Zenowing over to the hole and quickly jumped out with the prisoner right behind them.

"Get out there and stop them!" Sledge shouted at Fury and Snide.

Fury and Snide ran up to the hole and prepared to jump through it.

"Hurry, they'll catch up to us if we don't," Heckyl said to Zenowing and the prisoner as they ran away from the ship.

"Keeper, we need your help," Zenowing said as Heckyl continued helping him walk away.

Heckyl gasped in astonishment as Keeper instantly appeared in front of them.

"Hurry, grab on," Keeper said to Heckyl and the others.

Snide and Fury jumped out of the ship and saw Heckyl, Zenowing and the prisoner with Keeper.

"Keeper is here now!" Snide shouted as he and Fury continued running towards them.

"They're going to get away!" Fury shouted as he continued hustling.

Zenowing, Heckyl and the prisoner each placed a hand on Keeper. Keeper's staff suddenly began glowing and caused the four to teleport away.

"No!" Snide shouted in anger.

"Damn it, we need to get this ship off the ground soon," Fury said to Snide.

"Yes, or else we'll be swarmed with Rangers next time," Snide said as he followed Fury back towards the ship.

Out in the woods, Badussa was searching for the remaining Rangers. Badussa instantly heard rustling leaves and quickly turned around. Tyson leapt over a bush and quickly swung his Ptera Saber at Badussa.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Badussa asked Tyson as he caught the saber and tossed Tyson aside.

"I don't care if you turn me to stone, because my statue self will still avenge what you did," Tyson said as he quickly got up.

Blasts began hitting Badussa and caused him to fall down to one knee. Badussa looked up and saw Alan and Landon run up beside Tyson.

"Let's get our friends back to normal," Landon said as he aimed his morpher at Badussa.

"You will be joining them as long as I still have this," Badussa said as he pulled out his pendant.

Badussa fired three energy waves at the Rangers and quickly hit them with the waves.

"No!" Tyson shouted as he and the others bodies began turning to stone.

"We failed!" Landon said in horror.

"We're sorry everyone, we tried," Alan said as the stone reached his neck.

The three Rangers turned fully to stone as Badussa began laughing evilly.

"Now all the Energems belong to Sledge," Badussa said as he began walking towards the statues.

Blasts began hitting Badussa in the back and caused him to fall forward to the ground.

"What was that?" Badussa said in confusion.

Badussa rolled over and saw Tyson drop down from a tree in Dino Super Drive Mode.

"Impossible!" Badussa said in disbelief as he rose back to his feet.

"We're not finished yet," Tyson said as he fired another blast from his morpher at Badussa.

Badussa knocked the blast away with his sword and sent it crashing into a tree.

"How're you still here?" Badussa asked Tyson.

Landon and Alan quickly leapt over Tyson's shoulders in Dino Super Drive Mode and fired two final attacks from their sabers at Badussa. Badussa was hit by the two spiraling blasts and began stuttering from the attacks.

"You're up Tyson," Alan said to Tyson.

"Dino Super Drive Saber!" Tyson shouted as five Ptera Chargers inserted into his saber.

Tyson's saber blade began glowing with lightning emitting from it as he began running towards Badussa.

"Final Lightning Strike!" Tyson shouted as he slashed through Badussa with his saber.

Tyson powered down to normal mode and quickly flew off into the air above Badussa.

"I'm not done yet," Badussa said in pain as he looked up at Tyson.

"Then this will do the trick!" Tyson shouted as he began firing a barrage of blasts from his morpher on his wrist at Badussa from above.

The blasts began exploding as they made contact with Badussa repeatedly.

"No, I can't be defeated this soon after regaining my body!" Badussa shouted as the blasts continued hitting him.

"Ptera Saber!" Tyson shouted as he began falling towards Badussa.

Tyson slashed through Badussa as he landed in front of Badussa.

"No!" Badussa shouted as he fell back to the ground.

Badussa's body exploded as Tyson stood in front of the explosion breathing heavily.

"The hunter just became the hunted," Tyson said as he lowered his saber.

Alan looked over at the stone versions of him and the others and saw them fade away.

"The others should be back to normal now," Alan said to Tyson and Landon.

"Yeah, we should go check on them," Landon said to Alan.

"Not yet," Tyson said as he looked up at the sky.

A green laser fired down from the sky and struck the remains of Badussa.

"Alan, my Ptera Chargers are all used up," Tyson said to Alan. "Do you have another idea?"

"Of course," Alan said as he pulled out a Spino Charger.

"Where did you get that?" Landon asked Alan.

"I'll tell you later," Alan said as Badussa's body reformed.

"You three are going to pay for what you did!" Badussa shouted as he went to stomp on the three Rangers.

The Rangers rolled out of the way and quickly jumped back to their feet.

"Spino Zord, arise!" Alan shouted as he activated the Charger.

Alan threw the Charger into the air as it began glowing. The ground began rumbling and caused Badussa to begin staggering. The Spino Zord leapt over a mountain and swallowed the Dino Charger.

"The Spino Zord is ours now?" Tyson said in confusion as the Spino Zord let out a loud roar.

"So, you're going to use my own Zord against me?" Badussa asked the Rangers.

"Landon, let's make things even harder for him," Alan said as he pulled out an Ankylo Charger.

"Summon Zords!" Alan and Landon shouted as they threw their Chargers into the air.

The Ankylo and Pachy Zords ran up beside the Spino Zord and began staring over at Badussa.

"Activate Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" Tyson shouted as he leapt into the air along with Alan and Landon.

The Ankylo and Pachy Zords quickly attached to the Spino Zord as arms and formed the Megazord. The three Rangers appeared in the cockpit and prepared for battle.

"This is going to be one big statue," Badussa said as he pulled out his pendant.

"Sorry, but your statue days are over!" Landon shouted as the Megazord launched the Pachy Wrecking Ball at Badussa.

The wrecking ball struck the pendant in Badussa's hand and smashed it to pieces.

"No, my pendant!" Badussa shouted in horror.

Badussa looked over at the Megazord and began firing blasts at it.

"Let's make this quick," Tyson said to Alan and Landon.

The Megazord turned the Spino Head on its shoulder towards Badussa and began firing gatling blasts at Badussa. The blasts began hitting Badussa and caused him to drop his sword.

"Spino Charge Megazord!" Tyson shouted as he snapped his fingers. "Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!"

The Spino Charge Megazord hurled its boomerang weapon at Badussa and struck him. The Megazord then began spinning and went towards Badussa and started hitting him repeatedly with the Ankylo Hammer and Packy Wrecking Ball.

"Ugh, this can't be happening!" Badussa shouted as he was knocked away and exploded.

The Spino Charge Megazord stopped spinning and turned towards the sunset.

"This thing isn't that bad after all," Tyson said as he patted on his console.

Down on the ground, in the woods, the other Ranger's bodies returned to normal. Tracey grabbed her head in pain and began groaning.

"Whoa, I didn't want to wake up to this," Tracey said to herself.

"Hey, we're not stone anymore!" Dante said in relief.

"Thank goodness," Sam said as she looked over at the others.

"But where's Tyson, Alan and Landon?" Nathan asked the others.

"There, they're coming right now!" Jacob said as he noticed the other three running up through the trees.

"Yes, it actually worked!" Landon said as he ran up.

"I'm glad you guys are back," Tyson said to everyone.

"How did you guys beat him?" Alex asked Alan and Tyson.

"We used the Dino Clone Charger," Alan said as he pulled out the Charger. "It creates a clone of the user and we used it to distract Badussa,"

"Wait, doesn't this mean your sister is back too?" Eli asked Tyson.

Tyson gasped as his eyes widened.

"Oh no, I forgot she was at the base!" Tyson shouted in horror.

Back at the base, Heckyl was standing with the prisoner outside of Alan's lab as screaming was heard coming from the lab. Heckyl sighed in embarrassment as Zenowing quickly came out of the lab.

"That girl is horrified!" Zenowing said to Heckyl.

"What did you expect to happen when she spots a giant birdman and an alien?" Heckyl asked Zenowing.

"Where am I?" Rebecca shouted from in the lab.

"It's okay, you're safe here," Keeper said to Rebecca.

"Get away from me you creep!" Rebecca shouted as she threw a beaker at Keeper.

Keeper ducked and avoided the beaker causing it to shatter against the wall. Back in the main room the Rangers hurried inside and heard the commotion. Alex noticed Heckyl standing in front of the lab and gasped.

"What's he doing here?" Alex asked Zenowing as he pointed at Heckyl.

"He's on our side now Alex," Tracey said to Alex.

Tracey looked on the other side of Zenowing and saw someone wearing a hooded robe.

"Who's that?" Tracey said in confusion.

The prisoner stepped out in front of Zenowing.

"Wait, could that be?" Sam asked the others.

Tracey slowly walked towards the prisoner.

"Who are you?" Tracey asked the prisoner.

The prisoner reached up at his hood and slowly pulled it down. Tracey's eyes began watering as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Grandpa!" Landon shouted in disbelief.

Tracey began crying and hugged her grandfather.

"It's been a long time," Her grandfather said to her.

"I knew you were still alive," Tracey said to him as she sobbed.

"Wow, she finally found him," Nathan said as he smiled.

Landon ran up to Tracey and his grandfather and hugged his grandfather.

"Both of you have grown up quite a bit since I last saw you," Their grandfather said to them.

"It's good to see you again Rocky," Alan said to Rocky as he stepped forward.

"Man, you haven't aged at all since I last saw you Alan," Rocky said to Alan as he continued hugging Tracey and Landon.

"It's because of the Energems," Alan told Rocky. "They prevent us from aging,"

"Well, that's something I didn't know about," Rocky said as he chuckled.

Tyson looked over at Alan's lab door and saw it open. Rebecca poked her head out and saw everyone standing around the main room.

"Rebecca!" Tyson said as he ran over to his sister.

"Tyson, get me out of here!" Rebecca said to her brother.

"It's okay, these are all my friends," Tyson told Rebecca.

"You're friends with creepy aliens?" Rebecca asked Tyson.

"They might look creepy, but they're kind and friendly," Tyson told Rebecca.

Rebecca looked over at Zenowing and saw him wave at her.

"What's this about?" Rebecca asked Tyson.

"We can discuss that later," Tyson told his sister.

Alex walked over to Heckyl and leaned up against the wall next to him.

"Where's Lance?" Alex asked Heckyl.

"He didn't make it," Heckyl told Alex. "He sacrificed himself to save us,"

"Wait, he died?" Alex asked Heckyl.

"No, he held Sledge back giving us time to escape," Heckyl told Alex.

"Wait, did you say Sledge?" Alex asked Heckyl.

The other Rangers looked over at Alex and Heckyl.

"Sledge?" Eli said in confusion. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, and he's even stronger with the Dark Energem in his possession," Heckyl told the Rangers.

"And we thought it was pretty much over after Arcanon went down," Sam said in disappointment.

"What could Sledge be planning?" Alan wondered. "He hasn't come after us yet,"

"Yeah, he obviously has something planned," Jacob said as he sat down.

Tracey backed away from Rocky.

"It doesn't matter what he's planning," Tracey said to the others. "We'll stop him, no matter what,"

Inside of Wrench's lab on Sledge's ship, Lance was strapped to a table with Wrench standing above him. Lance began struggling to break free as Wrench sat the Talon Energem on another table.

"What're you doing to me?" Lance asked Wrench.

"Oh, you'll soon find out," Wrench told Lance as Sledge walked into the room.

Sledge walked up to Wrench's machine and plugged the Dark Energem into it.

"Soon you won't be the same person anymore," Sledge said as he backed away from the machine.

"What're you talking about?" Lance asked Sledge.

Wrench flipped the switch and activated the machine. Lance suddenly began screaming in pain as a black aura surrounded his body.

"I've already corrupted the Talon Energem with the Dark Energem's power," Sledge said to Lance as he continued screaming in pain. "Now it just needs a pure evil holder!"

Lance's eyes began glowing red as he continued screaming in pain as Sledge laughed evilly. The aura quickly faded away as the machine stopped.

"Did it work?" Wrench asked Sledge.

Lance instantly opened his eyes and broke the straps holding him down with ease. Lance looked over towards the Talon Energem and held his hand out towards it. The Energem flew into his hand and instantly morphed him into the Talon Ranger.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of the end," Sledge said to Lance. "I want you to find and kill the Red Ranger,"

"With pleasure," Lance said as he nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Project Extinction Part 1

In a large room inside of Sledge's Spaceship, Poisandra and Curio were decorating the room for the wedding. A Vivix walked into the room carrying a vase filled with flowers. Poisandra looked over at the Vivix and saw it place the vase on a table at the front of the room.

"Come on we need to finish decorating this room today!" Poisandra shouted at the Vivix and Curio as they continued working. "We should've been done yesterday,"

"Don't worry Poisandra, we'll have things ready in no time," Curio said as he placed a chair on the ground.

"You better," Poisandra said as she shook her fist at Curio.

Fury walked into the room and cringed in disgust.

"This room is disgusting!" Fury shouted at Poisandra as he watched the Vivix hang white ribbons on the wall.

"Shut your mouth!" Poisandra shouted at Fury. "You shouldn't be in here anyway!"

"Whatever," Fury said as he walked out of the room.

"Jerk," Poisandra said as she turned away.

Curio climbed up a ladder and began hanging a banner on the wall. A Vivix suddenly tripped on a cable lying on the floor and fell into the ladder causing it to fall over with Curio on it. Curio crashed through a table to the side with his legs sticking up in the air.

"You idiots!" Poisandra shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Poisandra," Curio said as his feet began twitching.

Out in front of her house, Tracey was with Alex and her grandfather walking towards the front door. Rocky came to a halt and sighed nervously.

"Grandpa, it's going to be fine," Tracey said to her grandpa.

"It's been so long since anyone has seen me though," Rocky said to Tracey. "You guys even thought I was dead,"

"I didn't, and I'm sure dad never thought that either," Tracey told her grandfather.

"I bet they'll be glad to see you," Alex said to Rocky.

"Alright then, let's do this," Rocky said as he began walking towards the door.

Rocky reached for the door knob so he could open the door. The door suddenly came open and revealed Tyler standing on the other side.

"I've got to get to work early, I'll see you guys later," Tyler said as he looked over his shoulder back inside.

Tyler bumped into Rocky and dropped his car keys.

"Oh my god," Tyler said in disbelief as he noticed his father in front of him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Rocky asked Tyler as he picked Tyler's keys up off the ground.

"Dad, is that really you?" Tyler asked his father.

"Of course it is," Rocky said as he handed the keys to Tyler. "Did you think I was dead or something?"

Tracey and Alex began laughing as Tyler stood motionless with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe it," Tyler said as he hugged his father. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Trapped on an alien's ship locked in a cell," Rocky told Tyler as he hugged him.

Tyler's eyes began watering as he continued hugging his father.

"Oh no, here comes the waterworks," Rocky said as he patted on Tyler's back.

"What's going on out here?" Heather said in confusion as she opened the door.

Heather gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey Heather," Rocky said to Heather as Tyler backed away from his dad.

"But, how?" Heather said in confusion.

"He's been alive this whole time," Tyler told Heather.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Heather said as she walked up and hugged Rocky.

"Yeah, same here," Rocky said as he chuckled.

"Have you seen mom yet?" Tyler asked his father.

"No, I was going to go see her and Lyra next," Rocky told Tyler as Heather backed away from him.

"I would go get Brody, but he's at a friend's house right now," Heather said to Rocky.

"That's okay, I can come see him later," Rocky said to Heather.

"I'm going to go back to the base and help Alan and Heckyl with the plans," Alex told Tracey.

"Alright, I'll be there later," Tracey said to Alex.

"Leaving already?" Rocky asked Alex.

"Oh, yeah, I need to get back to the others," Alex said to Rocky.

"Alright then, be careful," Rocky said to Alex.

Alex walked off down the street as Rocky turned back towards Tyler and Heather.

"See, I told you guys he was still alive," Tracey said to her parents. "And you guys kept telling me has wasn't for years,"

"Well, we're sorry for saying that to you," Heather said to Tracey.

"So dad, how did you get captured?" Tyler asked his father.

"Well, first it was that lion looking alien, Fury, who came after me," Rocky told Tyler and the others. "But I kept getting away from him,"

"Then who caught you?" Tracey asked her grandfather.

"It was Doomwing," Rocky told Tracey. "After I left the Red Energem with you and the Aqua Energem with Alan, Doomwing tracked me down thinking I still had an Energem and took me to Lord Arcanon,"

"I'm just glad you're back dad," Tyler said to his father. "But we should do something about that beard and hair before you go back to mom,"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Rocky said as he chuckled.

Tyler led Rocky inside with Heather right behind them. Tracey began smiling as she watched her parents show her grandfather around inside.

"I'm glad we finally found him," Tracey said to herself as she walked up to the door.

Out in the city, Alex was walking down the street on his way to the base. Alex stopped at the end of the sidewalk and let the cars drive by. Alex sighed as the cars continued coming and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on, I hate this time of day," Alex said in frustration.

On the other side of the street was Lance staring directly at Alex with an evil smirk on his face. Alex looked across the street just as a car drove by and saw Lance staring at him.

"What the heck?" Alex said in confusion.

Another car quickly drove by and revealed that Lance had vanished.

"I thought Lance was still locked away on Sledge's ship?" Alex asked himself.

The cars came to a halt allowing Alex a chance to walk across the street. Alex cautiously walked across the street and saw no sign on Lance on the other side.

"Was I just seeing things?" Alex said in confusion.

The cars began moving again behind Alex. Lance stepped out from behind a parked car and saw Alex nearby. Lance began smirking again and started walking towards Alex.

"Okay, I need to forget about this and get to the others," Alex said as he began walking down the street.

"You're not going anywhere," Lance said as he grabbed Alex by the arm.

Alex screamed in astonishment and saw Lance behind him.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked Lance.

"Beginning our battle!" Lance shouted as he slung Alex out into the road.

Alex fell down in the middle of the road as a car came speeding towards him. The car's horn began roaring as Alex looked up in horror. Alex quickly rolled to the other side of the road and narrowly evaded the car. Alex looked back over at Lance and saw him laughing evilly.

"What's gotten into you?" Alex asked Lance.

"What you see is my true self," Lance told Alex. "Sledge unlocked this part of me and now I'm unstoppable,"

"Sounds like you're just a narcissistic jerk to me," Alex said as he rose to his feet and backed towards the other sidewalk.

"Now it's time to show you the powers you could've had for yourself," Lance said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Lance, I'm not going to fight you here in front of all these people," Alex said to Lance.

"Trust me, these people won't be here much longer," Lance said as he inserted his Energem into his morpher.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked Lance.

"Unleash the Power," Lance said as he aimed his morpher at the ground while smirking evilly.

The blast from the morpher hit the ground and caused a glowing blue area to appear on the ground around Lance. Lance suddenly began morphing slowly from his feet up.

"This will be our final battle Red Ranger," Lance said as his suit formed on him.

Lance's helmet instantly appeared on his head as he began making his way across the road.

"I'm not going to fight you right here!" Alex shouted at Lance as he backed away from Lance.

"You don't have a choice," Lance said as a car began blowing its horn at Lance as it sped towards him.

The car slammed into Lance causing people in the area to begin screaming in horror. Lance began laughing as he shoved the damaged car away from him. Alex looked at the injured woman in the damaged car.

"I need to lead Lance somewhere else so no one can get hurt," Alex said to himself.

"Fight me!" Lance shouted as he fired a blast from his morpher at Alex.

Alex ducked and caused the blast to hit a light pole behind him.

"If you want to fight me, then you'll have to catch me," Alex said as he took off running in the opposite direction from Lance.

"I don't have time for games!" Lance shouted in anger as he took off after Alex.

At the Ranger's Base, Alan walked out of his lab just as an alarm began going off. Alan hurried over to his desk and jumped in his chair. Alan brought up the video feeds from the city and saw Talon Ranger chasing after Alex.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked Alan as he walked over to the desk.

"It's Talon Ranger and it looks like he's after Alex," Alan told Jacob.

"Alright, I'll go help Alex out then," Jacob said as he began making his way over to the door.

Another alarm suddenly began going off and caused Jacob to stop in his tracks.

"What is it now?" Jacob asked Alan.

"There are multiple signs of alien lifeforms coming from around the world," Alan told Jacob as he began scanning the planet.

"Okay, but what kind of lifeforms?" Jacob asked Alan.

Alan's eyes widened as a video popped up on the screen.

"It's some kind of egg, and it's not just one of them," Alan told Jacob.

"How many are there?" Jacob asked Alan.

"Five, and they're spread across the planet," Alan told Jacob. "China, Japan, New York, England and Hawaii,"

"How do we stop them from hatching?" Jacob asked Alan.

"I don't think we have time to," Alan told Jacob.

Zenowing walked into the base and saw Jacob and Alan looking at the computer. Zenowing walked up beside Jacob and gasped when he saw one of the eggs on the screen.

"Do you what those eggs are?" Jacob asked Zenowing.

"Yes, they're Greenzilla eggs," Zenowing told Jacob.

"Wait, then that means there's going to be five Greenzillas on Earth in a matter of minutes," Alan said in horror.

"Contact the others, we need to take these things out fast," Jacob said to Alan.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked Jacob.

"I'm going to China after the one there with the Titano Zord," Jacob told Alan.

"Be careful, those monsters are very powerful," Zenowing said to Jacob.

"Yeah, it took all of the other Ranger's power to stop the first one," Alan told Jacob.

"Don't worry, Titano and I will be fine," Jacob said as he smiled.

Jacob ran out of the base and went off to stop one of the Greenzillas. Alan turned back towards his computer and pulled out his Dinocom.

"Rangers come in, this is an emergency," Alan said into his Dinocom. "Five Greenzilla eggs have appeared around the world and they're beginning to hatch.

On the computer screen, the Greenzilla egg began glowing as a crack appeared on it.

"We must use each of our Megazords to combat these things," Alan said into his Dinocom.

Zenowing quickly took the Dinocom away from Alan.

"Landon and Alan will take the Spino Charge Megazord to Japan, Tracey will take the Plesio Charge Megazord to Hawaii, Sam and Eli will go after the one in New York in the Dino Charge Megazord and finally, Tyson, Dante and Nathan will go after the one in England in the Ptera Charge Megazord," Zenowing said into the Dinocom.

"Not a bad idea," Alan said to Zenowing as Zenowing handed the Dinocom back to Alan.

"Rangers, this might be the beginning of our final battle with Sledge, so let's give it our all to protect this planet and the Energems," Alan said into the Dinocom.

Alan rose to his feet and began making his way towards the door.

"I'll stay here in case anything else comes up," Zenowing told Alan.

"Good, and get Heckyl while you're at it," Alan said to Zenowing. "He might be our only chance at finding a way to stop Sledge,"

Alan left the base and left Zenowing by himself. Zenowing sat down in front of the computer and began watching the eggs on the screen.

"Hurry up Rangers," Zenowing said as he continued focusing on the eggs.

Out in China the Greenzilla egg began glowing brightly as it began hatching. A creature busted out of the shell and instantly grew into a giant Greenzilla. The Greenzilla roared loudly and began walking towards a nearby city. Blasts began hitting the Greenzilla and caused it to come to a halt. The Greenzilla turned around and saw the Titano Zord walking towards it.

"You're not going any further buddy," Jacob said from inside the Titano Zord.

Tentacles were quickly sent towards the Titano Zord from the Greenzilla. The tentacles wrapped around the Titano Zord and restrained the zord.

"Ugh, that's not going to stop us," Jacob said as he placed his hand on his console. "Dino Blaze Charger!"

The Titano Zord opened its mouth and released a stream of flames from its mouth. The flames hit the Greenzilla and caused it to release the Titano Zord.

"Now it's time for Megazord Mode!" Jacob shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

The Titano Zord began roaring as it started transforming. The Titano Zord instant transformed into the Titano Charge Megazord and began making its way towards the Greenzilla.

"Titano Axe!" Jacob shouted as his Megazord swung its axe weapon at the Greenzilla.

The axe struck the Greenzilla but caused no harm to the monster. The Greenzilla struck the Titano Charge Megazord with its hands with mouths on them and caused the Megazord to stumble back.

"My attack did nothing," Jacob said as he slammed his fist down on his console. "I hope the others aren't doing too bad with these things,"

Out in a city in England, the Greenzilla already hatched and was attacking buildings in the city with its tentacles. Lightning blasts began striking the monster causing it to stop attacking the buildings for a moment.

"Not so fast freak!" Tyson shouted from inside the Ptera Zord as it flew down from the clouds.

The Raptor Zord began slicing the tentacles off of the buildings as it ran into the city.

"I never thought we'd be up against one of these guys again," Nathan said from within his zord.

The Greenzilla roared and began charging a blast inside of its mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" Dante shouted as blasts began hitting the Greenzilla.

The Greenzilla's blast faded away as the Para Zord ran up beside the Raptor Zord.

"Those blasts only made it angrier," Tyson said to Dante as the Greenzilla began snarling.

"Then let's give it all we've got," Nathan said to Tyson and Dante.

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!" The three Rangers shouted as their zords began glowing.

The three zords quickly combined and landed in front of the Greenzilla.

"Raptor Slash!" Nathan shouted as the Ptera Charge Megazord struck the Greenzilla with its claw.

The Greenzilla roared loudly and wrapped its tentacles around the Megazord.

"We can't move!" Dante shouted as he struggled to move the Para Zord arm.

Electricity began flowing through the tentacles and began electrocuting the Megazord. Sparks started shooting out of each Ranger's console as the Megazord continued taking damage.

"This thing is too powerful for us!" Nathan shouted at Tyson.

"No, we're not giving up now," Tyson said as he placed his hands on his console.

"Well, until we're untied, we can't do anything," Dante said to Tyson.

The Greenzilla slung the Megazord and sent it crashing into the side of a building. The Megazord fell to the ground causing even more sparks to shoot out of the consoles inside.

"Ugh, are you guys alright?" Tyson asked Nathan and Dante as he rose back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Dante said as he shook his head.

"We need to hit this thing where it hurts," Nathan said to Tyson.

"Then start scanning its body for a weak spot," Tyson told Nathan.

"On it," Nathan said as he began messing with his console and began scanning the Greenzilla.

The Ptera Charge Megazord slowly rose back to its feet and began walking towards the Greenzilla. The Greenzilla slowly began charging a blast in its mouth once again.

"Don't let that blast hit us or the city!" Nathan shouted at Tyson.

"Trust me, I won't," Tyson said as the Megazord quickly began making its way towards the Greenzilla.

The Ptera Charge Megazord ran up to the Greenzilla and quickly kicked the monster in the chin causing it to shut its mouth. The blast exploded in the Greenzilla's mouth causing it to fall to the ground in pain.

"That looks like it did something," Dante said to Tyson and Nathan.

The Greenzilla quickly rose back to its feet and went to strike the Ptera Charge Megazord with the claws on its hands. The Greenzilla struck the Megazord and sent it crashing into another building.

"Nathan, keep searching for a weak spot," Tyson said to Nathan.

"Don't worry, I'm still searching," Nathan said to Tyson.

In New York City a Greenzilla was walking through the ocean making its way towards the Statue of Liberty. The Dino Charge Megazord rose out of the ocean and struck the monster with the Tricera Drill and sent the Greenzilla crashing to the ocean floor.

"Hey, leave lady liberty out of this buddy," Eli said to the Greenzilla from inside the Megazord.

The Greenzilla rose back to its feet and began firing blasts at the Megazord from its mouth.

"Don't let those blasts hit the statue or the island!" Eli said to Sam.

"On it!" Sam said as the Megazord began knocking the blasts away with the Stego Saber.

The Greenzilla sent tentacles flying towards the Megazord and went to entangle it. The Megazord knocked the tentacles away with the Stego Saber and quickly began making its way towards the monster.

"Eat this!" Sam shouted as the Megazord went to strike the Greenzilla with the Tricera Drill.

The Greenzilla wrapped its tentacles around the drill and caught the Megazord.

"Oh no!" Eli said in astonishment.

The Greenzilla roared loudly as it sent the Dino Charge Megazord flying out into the deep ocean. The Megazord rose out of the water and caused waves to begin hitting Liberty Island.

"We need to take this thing down fast," Eli said to Sam

"Yeah, there are too many people's lives at stake," Sam said as she nodded.

The Greenzilla sent tentacles flying towards the Megazord once again.

"Not this time buddy!" Eli shouted as the Megazord swiped the tentacles away with its saber.

The Greenzilla instantly began charging a blast in its mouth.

"Don't let it hit the statue!" Eli shouted as the Megazord began moving away from the island.

The Greenzilla fired a powerful beam from its mouth and sent it flying towards the Megazord. The Megazord barely leaned out of the way in time and evaded the beam. The beam continued flying across the ocean and exploded in the distance.

"An attack like that could level the entire city," Sam said to Eli.

"That's why we're not letting that happen," Eli said as he clenched his fist.

Out on the beach on one of the Hawaiian Islands was a Greenzilla beginning to swim towards Oahu. The Plesio Zord flew down from the clouds and quickly transformed into its Megazord Mode and tackled the monster.

"You're not supposed to be on vacation pal!" Tracey shouted at the Greenzilla from the cockpit.

The Greenzilla roared loudly and shoved the Plesio Charge Megazord off it with ease.

"This isn't going to be easy," Tracey said as the Megazord began making its way back to the Greenzilla.

The Plesio Charge Megazord fired its left fist at the Greenzilla and hit it in the stomach. The fist reattached to the Megazord as the Greenzilla began getting angrier.

"Let's see how you take this!" Tracey shouted as the Megazord aimed the Plesio Cannon at the Greenzilla. "Galactic Blast!"

The Megazord quickly pumped the cannon three times and fired a powerful blast from the Plesio Cannon. The blast struck the Greenzilla and sent it sliding back onto land. The Greenzilla roared at the Megazord and revealed it was unharmed by the blast.

"No way!" Tracey shouted in disbelief.

The Greenzilla sent its tentacles flying towards the Plesio Charge Megazord and quickly wrapped it up. The Megazord suddenly began being electrocuted from the tentacles causing sparks to shoot out of Tracey's console.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord fell back into the water and pulled the Greenzilla back into the water with it.

The two giant combatants rose out of the water staring each other down.

"Come on tough guy, I'm not quitting yet," Tracey said as she prepared for an attack.

Late at night in Tokyo the final Greenzilla was running rampant through the city attacking buildings and destroying anything in its path. The Pachy Wrecking Ball suddenly flew past a building and struck the monster causing it to become stunned. The Spino Charge Megazord landed in front of the Greenzilla and quickly struck the monster with the Ankylo Hammer. The Greenzilla crashed into a building behind it and fell to the ground.

"I know you've got more than that in you," Alan said to the Greenzilla from inside the Megazord.

"Yeah, we've got more where that came from," Landon said to the Greenzilla.

The Greenzilla rose back to its feet and ran towards the Megazord. The Greenzilla rammed into the Megazord and tackled it into another building behind the Megazord.

"We can't let this thing trample this city," Alan said as the Megazord struck the Greenzilla with the Ankylo Hammer and knocked it away.

"Then we need to get it away from the city or destroy it right here and now," Landon said to Alan.

The Greenzilla sent tentacles flying towards the Spino Charge Megazord and quickly wrapped the Megazord up.

"Ugh, we can't budge!" Alan shouted as he struggled to make the Megazord move.

"What do we do now?" Landon asked Alan.

"We get help from another zord," Alan said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

Alan threw the Dino Charger out of the Megazord and summoned the Archelon Zord. The Archelon Zord revealed rocket launchers behind its fins and began firing rockets at the Greenzilla. The Greenzilla was struck by the rockets and released the Spino Charge Megazord as it backed away in pain.

"Now to activate Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Archelon Formation!" Alan shouted as the Pachy Zord detached from the Megazord.

The Archelon Zord quickly replaced the Pachy Zord and revealed the buzz saw from its shell.

"Let's slice it up!" Landon shouted as the Megazord's hammer and buzz saw began glowing.

"Buzz Saw Blitz!" Alan and Landon shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord struck the Greenzilla multiple times with the Archelon Zord's saw.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Landon shouted as the Spino Charge Megazord hit Greenzilla with the glowing hammer.

The Greenzilla exploded into pieces and was destroyed in an instant.

"Thank you Archelon Zord," Alan said as the Archelon Zord faded away.

"Hopefully the others can destroy the other Greenzilla just as easily," Landon said to Alan.

"Yeah, I hope so," Alan said as he looked over at Landon.

Back at Sledge's ship, Vivix and Spikeballs were lined up in rows across the room as Wrench stood with Sledge at the front of the room. Sledge began fiddling with the bowtie on his neck nervously as music began playing. Sledge looked up at the doorway and saw Curio walking Poisandra down the aisle.

"Oh no," Sledge said nervously as the two continued down the aisle.

Snide snickered as he stood in the back of the room with his arms crossed.

"I don't have time for this," Snide said to himself as he walked out of the room.

Curio walked Poisandra up to Wrench and Sledge and stepped aside.

"What're you waiting for?" Poisandra asked Wrench.

"Don't you dare screw up," Sledge said to Wrench.

Fury silently walked into the room and began walking up the aisle towards Sledge and Poisandra.

"Sledge, the Rangers destroyed one of the Greenzilla!" Fury said to Sledge.

"Not now Fury!" Poisandra shouted at Fury.

"What, already?" Sledge said in astonishment.

"Yes and it looks like another one is about to be destroyed too!" Fury told Sledge. "Perhaps it's time to begin the next phase,"

"You may kiss the bride!" Wrench shouted as he tossed his book aside.

Sledge quickly leaned towards Poisandra and kissed her.

"Hey, what a second!" Poisandra shouted as Sledge began following Fury down the aisle.

"We're married now, be happy!" Sledge shouted at Poisandra.

"Ah, the arguments of a new married couple," Curio said with pleasure.

"Shut up!" Poisandra said as she kicked Curio in the shin.

"Ouch!" Curio shouted as he fell to the ground holding his shin.

Poisandra stormed down the aisle as the Vivix and Spikeballs began leaving. A Spikeball rose from his seat and accidentally bumped into Poisandra causing her to fall onto the cake face first. Poisandra screamed in anger as she wiped the cake off her face.

"This is not how I wanted it to happen!" Poisandra shouted as she ran out of the room.

Back in England, the Greenzilla that was attacking the city had the Ptera Charge Megazord wrapped up in its tentacles and began slamming the Megazord into nearby buildings. An alarm suddenly began going off inside of the Megazord causing the lights to begin flickering.

"We can't take much more damage," Nathan told Tyson.

"Have you found a weak spot yet?" Tyson asked Nathan.

"I don't think it has one," Nathan said to Tyson.

"Dammit!" Tyson shouted in anger.

"Calm down, there has to be a way to stop it," Dante said to Tyson as the Greenzilla lifted the Megazord up using its tentacles.

"Well, we better think of something fast!" Nathan said in horror as the Greenzilla began lowering the Megazord towards its mouth.

The Spino Zord suddenly leapt over a tall building and landed between the Greenzilla and Ptera Charge Megazord. The Spino Zord quickly bit down on the tentacles and easily broke them.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Landon said to the Rangers inside of the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"Alan, how do we stop this thing?" Tyson asked Alan.

"We give it our all," Alan said as he placed his hand on his console.

The Spino Zord began glowing alongside the Ptera Charge Megazord.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion.

"Activate Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor-Ptera Formation!" Alan shouted as the four zords quickly combined.

The Spino Charge Megazord flew off into the air and began avoiding the tentacles being thrown at it by the Greenzilla.

"This is amazing!" Tyson said in amazement. "I had no idea the Spino Zord could combine with the Ptera Zord!"

"Let's end this now before it's too late," Landon said to the others.

"Spino Boomerang Lightning Charge!" The Rangers shouted as the flying Megazord hurled its boomerang weapon engulfed in electricity at the Greenzilla from above.

The boomerang struck the Greenzilla and stunned the monster.

"Fireball Finish!" The Rangers shouted as energy from the four zords began charging into the Para Zord.

The Megazord fired a powerful fireball at the Greenzilla from the Para Zord. The fireball engulfed the Greenzilla and instantly incinerated the monster.

"And that's two down!" Dante shouted as he threw his fist into the air.

Back in Angel Grove, Christa was walking down the street and noticed a crowd of people staring up at the screen on the Olympia Corp building. Christa walked into the crowd and looked up at the screen.

"Disasters are occurring all around the world at the moment," A newswoman said on the screen. "Giant monsters have begun appearing all over the world and have been causing major damage to multiple cities,"

Video footage of the Dino Charge Megazord appeared on the screen of it fighting the Greenzilla in New York.

"Eli," Christa said in concern as she continued watching the Greenzilla overpower the Megazord.

"The monsters in Tokyo and London have already been destroyed by the Power Rangers, but three more are still running rampant in Hawaii, Hong Kong, and New York City," The newswoman said from the screen.

People in the background began screaming as Alex and Lance ran into the area battling each other. Christa turned around and saw the Talon Ranger slash the Red Ranger across the chest with his Talon Buster. Alex fell against a car with his Dino Saber in hand holding his chest in pain.

"Stop running and fight me!" Lance shouted as he went to strike Alex again.

Alex rolled away from the car and caused Lance to slice through the car with his weapon.

"Get to safety!" Alex shouted at the people nearby.

Everyone ran off screaming in horror as the two Rangers continued battling. Christa continued watching the two Rangers go at each other as people ran by her.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked Alex. "Are you having problems using your full power?"

"I don't need Super Charge Mode to beat you," Alex said as he dodged Lance's weapon.

Alex quickly roundhouse kicked Lance causing him to back off. Lance grabbed a car a shoved it towards Alex with ease.

"Whoa!" Alex shouted as he jumped over the car.

The car slammed into the side of the Olympia Corp building and instantly caught on fire. Christa looked over at the car and gasped as the flames began growing stronger.

"You don't have to do this!" Alex shouted as he caught Lance's Talon Buster in his hand.

"Yes I do!" Lance shouted as he kicked Alex aside.

Lance looked over and saw Christa watching the two of them fight. Lance began chuckling and transformed his Talon Buster into its Boomerang Mode.

"Let's see if this amps you up!" Lance shouted at Alex as he hurled the Talon Buster towards the screen on the building.

The Talon Buster struck the screen and caused it to detach from the building.

"No!" Alex shouted in horror as he saw the screen beginning to fall.

Christa looked up and saw the screen falling towards her. She began screaming in horror and covered her head with her arms.

"Christa!" Alex shouted as he struggled to get up.

A powerful blast suddenly hit the screen causing it to explode into pieces. Pieces of the screen began landing all around Christa on the sidewalk. Christa opened her eyes and saw that she was unharmed.

"What?" Christa said in confusion.

Heckyl walked up beside Alex as his right hand was glowing.

"Heckyl, thank you," Alex said to Heckyl as Heckyl helped him up.

"Stop fooling around and finish him," Heckyl told Alex. "You can't stop what's coming,"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked Heckyl.

"Lance isn't the true threat to everyone in the city," Heckyl told Alex. "It's what Sledge is about to unleash,"

"So, you want me to go all out against Lance?" Alex asked Heckyl.

"You need to before it's too late," Heckyl said to Alex.

"Fine, but get that girl to safety for me," Alex said to Heckyl.

Heckyl looked over at Christa and saw here cowering behind a car.

"Okay, but make sure you have enough strength left after you're done with him," Heckyl said to Alex.

Heckyl walked over to Christa and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's get out of here before things get out of control," Heckyl said to Christa.

Christa took Heckyl's hand and was helped to her feet.

"Thank you," Christa said to Heckyl.

"Let's go," Heckyl said as he and Christa ran off down the street.

"You're lucky Heckyl was around," Lance said to Alex. "That girl should be dead and you know that,"

"Let's just say fate is on my side today," Alex said as he pulled out a Dino Charger. "And let's just say your fate doesn't look so good,"

The Dino Super Drive Saber appeared in Alex's hand as he activated the Dino Charger.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Alex shouted as he inserted the Dino Charger into his saber.

Alex instantly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode and took off running towards Lance.

Out on the shore of a Hawaiian Island, Tracey was still battling the Greenzilla trying to attack Oahu. The Greenzilla fired a powerful blast towards the Plesio Charge Megazord at full power. The Plesio Charge retaliated by firing a Galactic Blast to block the attack.

"Come on!" Tracey shouted as the blasts collided.

The Greenzilla's attack easily overpowered the Plesio Charge Megazord's and continued flying towards the Megazord.

"No!" Tracey shouted as the blast hit her Megazord.

The Plesio Charge Megazord was sent flying and crashed into the ocean badly damaged.

"Not yet, we can't give up now," Tracey said as she began messing with the controls.

The Plesio Charge Megazord began struggling to get up as the Greenzilla sent its tentacles flying towards the Megazord.

"Get up!" Tracey shouted as she slammed her hands down on her console.

The Greenzilla was suddenly hit by the Pachy Zord's wrecking ball causing it to stop attacking.

"The Pachy Zord!" Tracey said in relief.

The Plesio Charge Megazord slowly rose back to its feet as the Pachy Zord ran over to it.

"I've had enough of this creep," Tracey said as she clenched her fist. "Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation!"

The Pachy Zord replaced the left arm of the Plesio Charge Megazord as it combined with Tracey's Megazord. The Greenzilla turned back towards the Megazord and began charging a blast in its mouth.

"Shut it!" Tracey shouted as the Megazord hurled the wrecking ball at the Greenzilla.

The wrecking ball hit the Greenzilla in the mouth causing the blast to go off in its mouth. The Greenzilla roared in pain as smoke began emitting from its mouth.

"Now to finish you off!" Tracey shouted as the Plesio Charge Megazord aimed its cannon at the Greenzilla. "Galactic Blast!"

The Plesio Charge Megazord fired a powerful beam from its cannon and struck the Greenzilla with a hard blow. The beam blasted through the Greenzilla and ended up destroying the monster.

"Whew, thank goodness," Tracey said as she leaned onto her console.

In New York City, the Greenzilla attacking the city had the Dino Charge Megazord wrapped up in its tentacles. The Greenzilla began beating on the Megazord with its arms causing major damage to the Megazord.

"We need to break out of these tentacles," Eli said to Sam.

"But how?" Sam asked Eli.

The Ankylo Zord ran through the water and smacked the Greenzilla away using its hammer tail.

"About time some backup showed up," Eli said as the tentacles fell into the water.

"Let's hit this freak where it hurts!" Sam said to Eli.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri Ankylo Formation!" Eli and Sam shouted as the Stego Zord detached from the Megazord.

The Ankylo Zord replaced the Stego Zord as the Megazord's right arm as the Greenzilla slowly rose back to its feet.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Eli shouted as the Ankylo Hammer began glowing.

The Dino Charge Megazord struck the Greenzilla with a heavy blow.

"Look, a weak spot!" Sam said to Eli as she noticed a bruise on the Greenzilla where it was hit.

"Power Drill Final Strike!" Eli shouted as the Tricera Zord's Drill began glowing.

The Megazord struck the bruised area on the Greenzilla with the drill and easily broke through the monster's skin. The Greenzilla roared in pain as it began glowing. The Greenzilla exploded as the Megazord backed away from the monster.

"And he's outta here!" Eli shouted as he celebrated.

"Thank you Ankylo Zord!" Sam shouted to the Ankylo Zord.

Back in China, Jacob was still battling the Greenzilla he found there. The Greenzilla swung its arm at the Titano Charge Megazord and barely missed as the Megazord leaned out of the way. The Titano Charge Megazord struck the Greenzilla with its axe but barely damaged the monster.

"I think it's time for a new trick," Jacob said as he activated a Dino Charger. "Dino Gravity Charger!"

A force of gravity suddenly began pushing down on the Greenzilla causing it to move slower.

"Now I've got you!" Jacob shouted as he activated another Dino Charger. "Dino Clone Charger!"

The Titano Charge Megazord suddenly split into three Megazords and readied its axe.

"Dino Blaze Charger!" Jacob shouted as he activated another Charger.

The three Titano Charge Megazord's axes became engulfed in flames.

"Final Colossal Crush!" Jacob shouted as the three Megazords rose their axes into the air.

The Megazords slammed their flaming axes down on the Greenzilla simultaneously and easily destroyed the Greenzilla. The other two Titano Charge Megazords faded away as the Megazord turned around.

"China is now safe," Jacob said as he breathed heavily.

Jacob's Dinocom suddenly began going off. Jacob pulled his Dinocom from his belt and turned it on. Zenowing appeared on the screen and was sitting at Alan's computer.

"Zenowing, what's going on?" Jacob asked him.

"All of the Greenzillas have been destroyed," Zenowing told Jacob.

"That's good to hear," Jacob said as he nodded.

"However, Alex is still in Angel Grove battling Lance on his own," Zenowing told Jacob.

"I'm sure Alex can handle it," Jacob said to Zenowing.

"Still, the rest of you need to hurry back in case something bad happens," Zenowing told Jacob as a loud thud was heard in the background.

"What was that?" Jacob asked Zenowing as Zenowing turned away from the screen.

A loud explosion was then heard and filled the screen with dark smoke.

"No, how did you find this place?" Zenowing said in confusion.

"Zenowing!" Jacob shouted at his Dinocom.

Another explosion was heard along with Zenowing screaming in pain. An evil laughter was then heard. Snide walked up into the screen and chuckled.

"Snide!" Jacob said in astonishment.

"If you want to see Zenowing and Keeper again meet me in the city Silver Ranger," Snide said to Jacob.

"You monster!" Jacob shouted at his Dinocom.

The screen shut off as Jacob screamed in anger.

"Hang on Zenowing, I'm coming to save you and Keeper," Jacob said as the Titano Charge Megazord began walking away.

Inside of Sledge's Ship, Sledge and Wrench walked into the control room and sat down. Wrench began hitting buttons on the console as Fury walked into the room.

"Insert the Dark Energem into the console, it should be able to power the ship up enough for it to take flight," Sledge told Wrench.

"Yes sir," Wrench said as he plugged the Dark Energem into a slot on the console.

The console began glowing and caused the ship to begin rumbling.

"It's working!" Wrench said in amazement.

Outside of the ship were Alex and Lance who were still battling each other. Alex knocked Lance aside with his Dino Super Drive Saber and saw Sledge's Ship beginning to hover.

"There's the ship!" Alex said in astonishment.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Lance shouted as he lunged towards Alex.

Alex evaded Lance and took off running towards the ship.

"That ship's not going anywhere!" Alex shouted as he continued running towards the ship.

"Get back here!" Lance shouted as he went after Alex.

Alex leapt towards Sledge's Ship and barely made it inside as a door began closing. Lance grabbed the door and pried it open and squeezed himself in.

"Now you have nowhere to run," Lance said as he swung his Talon Buster at Alex.

Alex avoided the weapon and began backing away towards a space pod.

"I'm not letting this ship leave Earth!" Alex shouted as he fired a blast from his Dino Super Drive Saber at Lance.

The blast hit Lance and sent him crashing into the wall. Lance fell to ground in pain and dropped his Talon Buster. The ship suddenly began rumbling and caused Alex to fall to the ground. The ship flew off into the sky and began making its way to outer space.

Inside of the control room, Sledge was watching his ship continue flying out of the Earth's atmosphere as Poisandra walked into the room with Curio.

"I want another wedding!" Poisandra shouted at Sledge. "One that's not rushed!"

"Not now honey," Sledge said in annoyance.

"No, I want it now!" Poisandra shouted at Sledge.

Sledge rose from his seat and walked up to Poisandra.

"Trust me, once we demolish this planet and have all the Energems in our hands, we will have another wedding," Sledge told Poisandra. "I'll even take you on a honeymoon,"

Poisandra gasped in excitement and hugged Sledge.

"I swear if you don't keep this promise, I will leave you forever!" Poisandra shouted as she backed away from Sledge.

Sledge sighed as Poisandra left the room with Curio.

"Wrench, begin phase two," Sledge said to Wrench.

"Yes sir," Wrench said as he pulled out a controller and pressed a button on it.

Somewhere underneath Angel Grove, a large room began lighting up and revealed pods holding Vivix inside of them. An alarm began going off as the pods began glowing.

"Project Extinction has been initiated!" A voice began repeatedly shouting from the computers.

Vivix began hatching from the pods and started making their way towards a large door that began opening. Hundreds of thousands of Vivix began marching through the doorway making their way to the city above them.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Project Extinction Part 2

Out in the streets of the city, Vivix began marching down the street from every direction. The streets began filling quickly as Vivix chased citizens away firing blasts at them. Buildings began catching on fire and cars began being totaled from the havoc the Vivix were causing. From inside of a small store, Heckyl looked outside and saw the Vivix taking over the city.

"What's happening?" Christa asked Heckyl.

"Extinction," Heckyl said as he looked back at Christa. "The human race's extinction has begun,"

"That's impossible, there can't be enough of those things to do that," Christa said to Heckyl.

"Those Vivix are just wiping out this city and are going to keep the Rangers occupied," Heckyl told Christa.

"Then who's doing the rest?" Christa asked Heckyl.

Heckyl silently turned back towards the window and saw a group of Vivix running after a man and his family.

"The Rangers need to hurry and save these people," Heckyl said as he sighed.

Out in the suburbs, sirens were heard coming from the city. Tyler walked outside and saw smoke filling the air above the city. Rocky walked outside and gasped when he saw the destruction that had occurred so far.

"Where are the kids?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but they need to hurry up and get back," Tyler said as he sighed.

"Guys, the city has been overrun and they are still more showing up," Lyra said to her brother and father as she walked up to the open door.

"It's like those things are multiplying," Rocky said to Tyler.

"Lyra, get mom and dad somewhere safe," Tyler said to his sister.

"Oh and what're you going to do against that many aliens?" Lyra asked Tyler as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stand here and watch the city burn," Tyler told Lyra as he began walking towards his car.

"Then I'm coming with you," Rocky said as he began following Tyler.

"No, you're going with mom and Lyra," Tyler told his father. "You're too old to go out there,"

"It doesn't matter how old I am, I'm not letting a bunch of aliens harm anyone," Rocky said as he walked to the other side of the car.

"Make sure he doesn't go missing again," Lyra said to Tyler as Tyler opened his door.

"I'm not his to watch after," Rocky said to Lyra as he got into the car.

"You heard him," Tyler said to his sister as he got into his car.

Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked back inside.

"Alright, we need to stop by the police station first," Tyler said to his father.

"What for?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there," Tyler said as he started the car.

Tyler quickly pulled out into the road and drove off down the road towards the city.

Down in the Ranger's destroyed base, Alan and Landon pulled the broken slide doors open and saw that the main room was ravaged. The others followed Alan and Landon into the base and looked around in horror at what had happened.

"Who did this?" Nathan said in confusion.

"Keeper!" Alan shouted as he walked over to his lab's door.

Alan pulled the door open causing sparks to shoot out at him. Alan peeked inside and saw that everything was destroyed in his lab.

"Is he in there?" Landon asked Alan.

"No, he's missing," Alan said with a worried looked on his face.

Alan walked over to his computer and began typing on the keyboard. Sparks flew out of the monitor and caused Alan to jump back in astonishment.

"Our Dino Charger station is destroyed too," Sam said as she walked over to the station.

"Looks like we're limited on uses of our Chargers now," Tyson said to the others.

"Jacob isn't here either," Dante said to the others.

"Hopefully Keeper's with him or Zenowing," Tracey said in concern.

Out in the hallway footsteps could be heard.

"Hey, be quiet," Eli said to everyone.

Eli looked over towards the doorway and saw shadows coming down the hall.

"Someone's coming," Eli said to the others.

Alan stepped away from his computer as the footsteps began getting louder. An explosion from above blew a hole in the ceiling and caused the Rangers to fall to the ground. Vivix began dropping down into the base one after another and began attacking the Rangers.

"How did they find us?" Nathan said in confusion as he shoved a Vivix off of him.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before we get overrun!" Alan shouted as he tossed a Vivix into the wall.

Tyson grabbed a Vivix by the arm and tossed the Vivix onto a table behind him.

"Go, I'll try and hold them off!" Tyson shouted at the others as he began firing blasts from his morpher at the Vivix.

Landon looked over at the door and saw more Vivix running inside.

"We're trapped!" Landon shouted in horror.

"We have to fight through them!" Eli shouted as he pulled out his morpher and began shooting the Vivix with his morpher.

Dante helped Sam up as Vivix quickly began surrounding him.

"You alright?" Dante asked Sam.

"Yeah, just a couple of scrapes," Sam said as she nodded.

Dante kicked a Vivix back into another one and made an opening.

"We're not going to escape using force!" Alan said to the others as he swatted a group of Vivix away with his Dino Saber.

"Then how to we get out?" Eli asked Alan as Vivix began grabbing him.

"We need to take the back tunnel!" Alan shouted as he fought through the crowd and made his way to a door.

"There's a back tunnel in here?" Tracey said in confusion as she kicked a Vivix's legs out from under it.

"Yeah, through here!" Alan shouted as he opened the door.

Dante and Eli ran up to the door and began shooting Vivix off of the others with their morphers.

"Come on!" Dante shouted at the others.

Tyson broke free from the Vivix and began assisting Dante and Eli.

"Keep them back!" Tracey said to the three as they continued firing their morphers at the Vivix.

Tracey ran past the three guys as they continued keeping the Vivix back.

"Hurry!" Tyson shouted as Landon and Nathan ran by him.

Sam began screaming as more Vivix dropped down from above and trapped her in the crowd.

"Help!" Sam shouted as the Vivix began attacking her.

"Go, I'll get her," Tyson said to Dante and Eli.

"No, we're not leaving you two in here," Eli said to Tyson.

"We'll be fine, just go," Tyson said as he continued firing blasts at the Vivix.

"Come on Dante," Eli said as he backed into the next room behind Tyson.

"Don't die on us," Dante said to Tyson as he walked into the room behind Tyson.

"I'm not going to die," Tyson said as Dante began closing the door. "At least I hope not,"

The Ptera Saber instantly appeared in Tyson's hand as he began walking towards the Vivix.

"All or nothing," Tyson said as he inserted three Ptera Chargers into his Ptera Saber.

Outside of the city in the middle of the woods, Alan opened a hatch and climbed out of the tunnel. Alan turned towards opening and helped Tracey up. Nathan climbed out next and dusted himself off as Landon climbed out behind him.

"Where are Tyson and Sam?" Tracey asked Dante and Eli as they climbed out.

"Tyson stayed back to save Sam," Dante told Tracey.

"You let him stay back on his own?" Alan asked Eli and Dante.

"He wanted us to leave," Eli told Alan. "I know he can make it out of there with Sam,"

"I hope so," Nathan said in concern.

Alan looked out in the distance towards the base.

"Come on," Alan said as he clenched his fists.

An explosion was heard in the distance and caused the others to turn their attention towards the base in the distance. A tower of flames shot out of the hole created by the Vivix above the base.

"No!" Tracey shouted in horror.

Eli fell to his knees staring towards the base with his eyes wide open.

"No, there's no way they didn't make it," Eli said as his eyes began watering.

"Tyson sacrificed himself to save us," Dante said as Tracey began crying.

"We still don't know where Alex and Jacob are either," Landon said to the others.

Eli screamed in anger and began punching the ground.

"We can't get mad about this right now," Nathan said to Eli as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Two of our friends just died and four others are missing!" Eli shouted at Nathan. "Sledge somehow found our base and booby-trapped it waiting for us to return!"

"That would explain the Greenzilla attacks across the world," Dante said as he began sniffling.

Tracey pulled out her phone as she continued crying. Tracey suddenly stopped crying when she saw multiple notifications from her friends and family.

"Oh no," Tracey said in horror.

"What is it?" Nathan asked Tracey.

"The Vivix aren't just swarming the base," Tracey told the others. "They're swarming the entire city!"

Eli looked over at Tracey and saw the look of horror on her face.

"Christa," Eli quietly said to himself as he rose back to his feet.

"Our friends and families are in danger," Nathan said to the others.

"I need to go find my aunt and Leah!" Dante said in concern.

"No, we can't split up!" Alan said to Dante as Dante began walking away.

"But what about everyone else in the city?" Dante asked Alan.

"You just have to hope they're in a safe place right now," Alan told Dante. "We need to get to the city and begin taking those Vivix down before things get worse,"

Landon sat down beside the hatch and hid his face behind his arms as he began pouting. Footsteps were suddenly heard coming from inside the tunnel. Landon looked over at the hatch and heard the steps coming closer.

"Guys!" Landon said as he jumped to his feet.

Tracey looked over and saw Landon staring at the hatch.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Landon.

"Someone's coming!" Landon told Tracey.

The other Rangers looked over at the hatch and waited to see who came out of it. Dante and Eli readied their morphers as they continued waiting. Tyson suddenly climbed out of the tunnel carrying Sam on his back.

"Tyson!" Alan said in astonishment as he ran up with Nathan and helped Tyson out.

"We thought you were gone!" Nathan said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd survive that either," Tyson said as he wiped the soot from his face.

"Is she okay?" Tracey asked Tyson.

"She should be okay," Tyson told Tracey. "Just a few bumps and bruises,"

"How did you fight off all those Vivix?" Eli asked Tyson.

"I used up all of my Ptera Chargers and filled the entire base with lightning from my Ptera Saber," Tyson told everyone. "I fried every single one of them down there,"

"Man, I'm just glad you guys are okay," Landon said to Tyson.

"Sadly, those Vivix aren't the only ones," Alan told Tyson. "They've taken over the city,"

"Then what're we waiting for?" Tyson said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Let's go save our city,"

"Are you sure you can handle it in your condition?" Nathan asked Tyson.

"I'm still breathing," Tyson said as he began walking towards the city.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Sam," Landon said to the others.

"Alright, contact us if you need help," Alan said to Landon as the others began following Tyson.

Alan ran off after the others and left Landon with Sam.

"Hopefully she's still able to fight alongside us," Landon said as he looked over at Sam.

Tyler and Rocky pulled up to the police department in the city and saw that the Vivix haven't spread out to their location. Tyler quickly got out of his car and ran up to the front doors as Rocky slowly got out of the car.

"We need to hurry before any Vivix show up," Tyler said as Rocky walked up to the door.

"What're we here for exactly?" Rocky asked Tyler as the two of them walked inside.

"Lance Vincent created prototype weapons for the police to use against these freaks," Tyler told his father. "However, we never had the chance to test the weapons ourselves,"

"Oh, so you want the two of us to test them out?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tyler said as he opened a door behind the main desk.

Rocky walked through the doorway and came up to a stairway leading down.

"We keep all of our weapons and gear down here," Tyler said as he hurried down the stairs to another door.

Tyler unlocked the door with a keycard and opened the door. Rocky walked on inside the room and was amazed at the sheer amount of weaponry in the room.

"Just imagine if some kind of criminal found a way down here!" Rocky said in amazement.

"I'd rather not," Tyler said as he snickered.

Tyler walked up to a crate and picked up a crowbar leaning against the crate.

"Here they are," Tyler said as he popped the lid off of the crate with the crowbar.

Rocky walked up to the crate and looked inside of it and saw the futuristic guns lying inside.

"These look like those old toy guns you used to get," Rocky said as he picked up one of the guns.

"Yeah, but these things don't fire foam darts," Tyler said as he pulled a briefcase out of the crate.

Tyler opened the crate and revealed a large amount of cartridges to his father.

"This is the ammo for the guns," Tyler said as he pulled out one of the cartridges.

Tyler took the gun from his father and plugged the cartridge into it. The gun suddenly lit up and began glowing yellow along the side of the gun.

"These things fire plasma blasts that do not affect humans," Tyler told his father.

"But it works on the aliens?" Rocky said in confusion.

"That's correct," Tyler said as he nodded.

"Alright then, let's get to work," Rocky said as he grabbed another gun and plugged a cartridge into it.

Rocky turned around and saw another door behind him.

"What's in there?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Oh, that's where we keep the big guns," Tyler said as he walked up to the door.

Tyler unlocked the door and pushed the door open. Rocky followed Tyler into the room as the lights turned on. Rocky began looking around in confusion and saw nothing in the room.

"There's nothing in here?" Rocky said in confusion.

"Think again," Tyler said as he pressed a button on the wall.

A hidden door on the opposite side of the room revealed itself and slowly began opening. Inside of the room was a tank created by Olympia Corp.

"Are you guys allowed to have a tank here?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Well, not really," Tyler said as he chuckled. "But no one's here to stop us at the moment,"

"Yeah, I was wondering where the other police were," Rocky said as he walked over to the tank with Tyler.

"They're already out there handling the Vivix," Tyler said as he climbed on top of the tank.

"What're you doing?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"I'm getting in the tank," Tyler told his father.

"No, I'm too old to run up and down the streets firing guns," Rocky said to Tyler. "Let me drive the tank,"

"Do you even know how to drive one?" Tyler asked his father.

"Do you?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Touché," Tyler said as he opened the door on top of the tank.

Tyler jumped back to the ground and helped his father on top of the tank.

"This thing uses the same plasma energy the guns do," Tyler told his father. "Just don't run over any civilians,"

"I won't," Rocky said as he crawled inside of the tank.

Tyler ran up to one of the other walls and pressed a button on the wall. The entire wall suddenly dropped into the floor and revealed a tunnel leading outside.

"This tunnel is connected to a parking garage a few blocks over," Tyler said to his father through the radio inside the tank.

Rocky looked around in confusion at all the buttons in front of him and began mumbling to himself.

"How do I start this damn thing?" Rocky said in confusion as he flipped a switch.

The tank suddenly started up and slowly began rolling towards Tyler.

"Easy dad!" Tyler shouted as he stepped out of the way.

The tank slowly began rolling through the tunnel as Tyler quickly climbed on top of it.

"Get us to the source," Tyler said to his father.

"Where's that?" Rocky asked Tyler as the tank pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the street.

"Olympia Corp," Tyler said to his father as the tank continued down the street.

In the middle of the city Vivix were swarming the streets and destroying property with their mass numbers. Citizens of the city were being attacked by the Vivix and were trying to escape to safety. Heckyl ran out into the street and fired a blast at a Vivix approaching a woman and her son. The blast hit the Vivix and sent it crashing into a store window.

"Get to safety!" Heckyl said to the woman and the boy as he helped the woman up off the ground.

"Thank you!" The woman said as she thanked Heckyl.

"Why did you leave me back there?" Christa asked Heckyl as she ran up holding a baseball bat.

"Someone had to save that child and his mother," Heckyl told Christa.

The Vivix Heckyl attacked rose back to its feet and began approaching Heckyl from behind.

"Watch out!" Christa shouted as she pushed Heckyl aside.

Christa hit the Vivix in the side of the head with the bat and knocked it aside.

"You didn't have to do that," Heckyl said to Christa.

"Oh shut up," Christa said in annoyance.

Christa looked up the street and saw another horde approaching her and Heckyl.

"Come on, we need to go!" Christa said as she began running away.

Christa quickly came to a halt when she noticed another horde walking up the road.

"We're surrounded," Heckyl said in horror.

"We can take them, right?" Christa asked Heckyl.

"Not all of them," Heckyl told Christa.

The Vivix spotted Heckyl and Christa up ahead and began running towards them screeching loudly.

"Here they come!" Heckyl shouted as he prepared to fire a blast at them.

Blasts began flying past Heckyl and Christa and started hitting the Vivix running at them.

"Whoa!" Christa said in amazement as the Vivix were destroyed.

Eli, Dante and Nathan rode up next to Heckyl and Christa on their Dino Cycles and quickly hopped off.

"Eli!" Christa said in relief as she ran up and hugged him.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Eli told Christa.

"Oh, I forgot!" Christa said as she quickly backed away from Eli. "We're not together anymore,"

"It's fine, we're still friends," Eli said to Christa.

"Where are the others?" Heckyl asked the Rangers.

"Alan, Tracey and Tyson stayed back near the juice bar fighting off Vivix trying to break in," Nathan told Heckyl.

"Yeah, and Jacob ran off after we stopped the Greenzillas earlier," Dante said to Heckyl.

"Zenowing and Keeper are missing too," Eli said to Heckyl. "And Alex is off fighting Lance somewhere,"

"What happened to Keeper and Zenowing?" Heckyl asked them.

"We don't know, we returned to the base and it was destroyed," Nathan told Heckyl. "There was no sign of anyone,"

"Well, that could explain where Jacob is," Heckyl said as he began thinking to himself.

"Yeah, and Jacob has no way to contact us now that our computers are destroyed," Nathan said to Heckyl.

"Our Dinocoms are completely useless now," Dante said as he sighed.

"Have you guys heard from any of the others?" Christa asked the guys. "Like Leah or your parents?"

"Leah!" Dante said in horror as he looked up.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked Dante.

"I have to go find Leah and make sure she's safe!" Dante shouted as he jumped back on his Dino Cycle.

Dante quickly drove off down the road and left Eli and Nathan.

"Damn it!" Eli shouted in frustration. "He can't go out there on his own!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Nathan said to Eli. "Besides, we need to make sure everyone else is safe,"

"Yeah, you're right," Eli said as he turned towards Nathan.

"Do you two know of a place to put her?" Heckyl asked the Rangers as he pointed towards Christa.

"I do," Someone said to Heckyl from behind him.

Heckyl turned around and saw Tracey, Alan and Tyson with David.

"I see you guys made sure David was safe," Nathan said to the others.

"I'm not leaving you guys out here," Christa said to the Rangers.

"Christa, we can handle ourselves out here," Eli said to her.

"David already has my mom and brother in safe keeping," Tracey told Christa. "We want to make sure all of our friends and families are safe,"

Christa sighed and turned towards David.

"Fine, let's go," Christa said as she walked past David.

"You guys be careful out here," David said to the Rangers.

"Hey David, have you heard from my parents?" Nathan asked David.

"Yeah, Tyson's dad contacted everyone already," David told Nathan. "They should all be safe by now,"

"My parents and Rebecca are on their way to the juice bar right now," Tyson said to Nathan. "I'm sure your family is too,"

"What's going to protect them in there?" Eli said in confusion.

David began chuckling as he turned away.

"It's a secret," David said as he began walking away.

David walked up next to Christa and the two walked off heading back to the juice bar.

"Where's Dante?" Alan asked Eli and Nathan.

"He took off on his Dino Cycle to go find his girlfriend," Nathan told Alan.

Alan groaned in frustration.

"He knows we can't separate too far," Alan said to the others.

A loud explosion suddenly went off and caught the Ranger's attention.

"What was that?" Tyson said in confusion.

A building in the distance began collapsing as smoke started rising into the air around it.

"These Vivix are getting out of control!" Alan said in horror.

Vivix began walking around the corner and started walking towards the Rangers. Screaming could be heard coming from up the street.

"There are people up ahead!" Tracey said in concern.

"Come on, we can't let anything bad happen to them!" Tyson shouted as he took off running ahead of the others.

Inside of Sledge's Ship as it continued flying away from Earth, Alex and Lance were still battling each other in the docking bay of the ship. The two Rangers inserted Dino Chargers into their weapons and took off running towards each other.

"I'm going to make sure you never return to your friends!" Lance shouted as his Talon Buster began glowing.

"We'll see about that!" Alex shouted as he swung his glowing Dino Super Drive Saber at Lance.

The two Rangers blades collided and caused an explosion sending both of them crashing into walls opposite from each other. Alex powered down from Dino Super Drive Mode as he hit the ground.

"This is the end for you," Lance said as he rose back to his feet.

Lance changed his Talon Buster to its boomerang mode and hurled it towards Alex. As Alex got back to his feet the Talon Buster struck him in the chest and knocked him back into the wall.

"Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can last," Alex said in pain as he leaned up from the wall.

Lance ran up to Alex and began attacking him repeatedly with his Talon Buster striking him across the chest. Lance tossed Alex towards the center of the room and watched him fall to the ground in pain.

"You're weak Red Ranger," Lance said to Alex as he began approaching him.

Alex slowly rose up to his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Now it's time to eliminate one pest off of Sledges list," Lance said as he walked up to Alex.

Lance raised his Talon Buster into the air as it began glowing.

"This is the end!" Lance shouted as he went to hit Alex with his weapon.

Alex caught the Talon Buster with his left hand and looked up at Lance.

"Tell Sledge that if he wants to eliminate me, he can do it himself," Alex said as he began pushing the Talon Buster away.

"What's going on?" Lance said I confusion as Alex's right fist began glowing with a red aura.

Alex screamed loudly and punched Lance with an uppercut using his right hand. Lance was sent flying and crashed into the back wall. Alex made it back to his feet and tossed the Talon Buster aside.

"You're nothing but one of Sledge's lackeys now," Alex said to Lance as he began walking towards him with his right fist still glowing.

Alex picked Lance up off the ground and hit him with another punch. Lance was sent flying back towards the other side of the room and crashed into the wall. Lance fell to the ground groaning in pain as Alex turned back towards him.

"This power I have in my hand right now is from never giving up," Alex told Lance. "I'll never give up!"

Alex took off running towards Lance as he began yelling with his fist ready for another attack. Lance slowly rose back to his feet and saw Alex running towards him.

"Red Strike!" Alex shouted as he went to punch Lance once again with his glowing fist.

"You fool!" Lance shouted as he rolled out of the way causing Alex to punch the door that was behind Lance.

The door blew off the hinges and was sent flying down the hallway it was blocking. Lance quickly picked up his Talon Buster off the ground and hurled it at Alex. The Talon Buster struck Alex and sent him tumbling into the hallway in the next room.

"That's the problem with you good guys," Lance said as he walked into the hallway and saw Alex lying on the ground. "You never know when to give up,"

Lance pulled out his morpher and began firing multiple blasts at Alex lying on the ground. The blasts began hitting Alex causing him to scream in pain. Lance began laughing evilly as he enjoyed causing pain to Alex.

"Do you know who I am?" Lance asked Alex as he stopped firing at him.

Lance squatted down next to Alex and punched him across the helmet.

"I am the most powerful Ranger in the universe," Lance said as he inserted his Energem into his morpher. "Once I'm done with you, your friends will be next,"

Lance aimed his morpher down at Alex as he rose back up. The morpher began charging as Alex slowly came back to his senses.

"Don't do this Lance," Alex said as he grabbed Lance's ankle. "This isn't the real you,"

"Shut up!" Lance shouted as he kicked Alex's hand with his other foot.

"Don't let the darkness overpower you!" Alex shouted at Lance as the morpher became fully charged.

Lance began backing away from Alex and began cringing. Lance dropped his morpher and quickly grabbed his head in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Lance said in confusion. "No, you're not coming back!"

Alex slowly rose up and saw Lance grasping his head in pain.

"Fight it!" Alex shouted at Lance.

A dark purple beam suddenly flew past Alex and hit Lance. Lance began screaming even louder from the beam as a black aura began engulfing his body. Alex looked down the hall and saw Sledge firing the beam at Lance.

"I told you to kill this Red Ranger," Sledge said to Lance. "And you bring him to my ship after I finally get it back into the air,"

Sledge stepped on Alex's chest as he walked down the hall towards Lance.

"I don't know what I should do about you now," Sledge said to Lance. "I should probably just kill you both,"

"No, I'll end him right now!" Lance shouted in horror.

"No, I will," Sledge said as he stopped his blaster firing the beam.

Sledge turned towards Alex and saw him slowly rising back to his feet.

"I'm going to make you suffer before I kill you," Sledge said to Alex as he began snickering.

Back on Earth in the city, the Rangers were fighting off a large horde of Vivix approaching a group of civilians hiding in a food court. A Vivix got past Nathan and began approaching a woman in the crowd of people. The woman began screaming in horror and caught Nathan's attention.

"Dino Saber!" Nathan shouted as he ran up behind the Vivix and slashed it across the back with his saber.

The Vivix was destroyed and the people in the crowd began cheering.

"Thank you Green Ranger," The woman said in relief.

"Don't worry, we won't let any of these Vivix get to you guys," Nathan said to the crowd.

"Get those things out of here!" A police officer in the crowd shouted as Nathan ran back to help the other Rangers.

"These things are like cockroaches!" Tyson shouted as he wiped out three Vivix with his Ptera Saber.

"How many of these things did Lance create?" Eli wondered as he blocked a Vivix's weapon with his Stego Shield.

"He probably found a way for his computer to create them nonstop!" Alan shouted as he tossed a Vivix into a group of others.

The Rangers gathered up back to back and were surrounded by hundreds of Vivix.

"What do we do now?" Tracey asked the others.

"Keep fighting," Tyson said as he began swinging his saber at the Vivix keeping them back.

"We'll run out of energy before we wipe them all out," Nathan told Tyson as he swung is saber at the Vivix.

"What's going on?" A man said in confusion.

"Those monsters are too much for the Rangers!" A woman said in horror.

"Come on kick their butts!" An old man shouted at the Rangers.

"The people are cheering for us," Alan said to the others.

"Yeah, but they should know we're humans too," Tracey said as she kicked a Vivix back.

"I've lived in this city my whole life, and I'm not going to let it burn to the ground," Eli said as he began approaching the Vivix.

"You brats really don't know what you're dealing with," Someone said from within the horde of Vivix.

The Vivix began separating and revealed Snide standing in the street.

"Snide!" Tracey said in astonishment.

"Did you like the makeover I gave your base?" Snide asked the Rangers.

"So it was you that did that," Alan said as he clenched his fist.

"Of course, and you can thank Zenowing for leading me right to your base," Snide told the Rangers.

"What did you do with Keeper and Zenowing?" Nathan asked Snide.

"Oh don't worry, they're hidden in the city," Snide told Nathan. "The Silver Ranger is on his way to save them now,"

Snide turned away from the Rangers as he snickered.

"I can't stay here any longer," Snide told the Rangers. "I need to return to where I hid those two fools to wait for the Silver Ranger,"

Snide snapped his fingers and caused the Vivix to become riled up.

"Wipe this city out," Snide said to the Vivix as he began walking away.

"Someone needs to go help Jacob before he gets into trouble with Snide," Alan said to the others.

"Well, we're a little busy right now," Eli said to Alan as the Vivix began approaching them.

Another group of Vivix began walking towards the civilians and caused them to begin screaming in horror.

"Oh no!" Nathan shouted as he turned around and saw the Vivix preparing to attack the civilians.

Blasts began hitting the Vivix and disintegrated the Vivix in an instant.

"Whoa!" Eli said in amazement.

Tyler ran up in front of the crowd with his plasma gun in hand.

"You guys need to go help the Silver Ranger," Tyler said to the Rangers.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Alan asked Tyler.

"One Lance created to wipe out these Vivix," Tyler told Alan. "Even though he was forced to create Vivix by Snide, he made a way to stop them too,"

Tyler began firing blasts from the gun and hit the Vivix approaching the Rangers. Alan looked over at a Vivix and saw it decay into dust.

"Did the chief give you permission to use those untested guns?" A police officer asked Tyler.

"I don't think I need permission when our city is taken over by aliens," Tyler said to the officer.

A rumbling noise was suddenly heard and it began getting louder.

"What's that noise?" Tracey said in confusion.

A powerful plasma blast hit the Vivix and wiped out a chunk of the horde in the area. A tank pulled up near the crowd and fired another plasma blast at another group of Vivix and destroyed them.

"Man, this thing is addicting," Rocky said from inside the tank.

"Lance really went all out with these weapons," Eli said to the others.

"Yeah, and because of that, we can let dad and grandpa take care of these people," Tracey told everyone.

"Alright, let's go find Jacob before he finds Snide," Tyson said to the others.

The Rangers quickly ran off and left Tyler and Rocky to deal with the Vivix.

"Good luck Rangers," Tyler said as he began firing his gun at Vivix running towards him.

Out in the woods near the exit tunnel to the Ranger's destroyed base, Landon was sitting in the shade under a tree watching over an injured Sam. Sam suddenly began moaning as she slowly leaned up off the ground.

"What happened?" Sam said in confusion as she rubbed her eyes.

"Easy, you're pretty banged up," Landon said to Sam as he knelt down next to her.

"It's just a couple of cuts and bruises," Sam told Landon as she slowly tried to get up.

Landon helped Sam to her feet as an explosion was heard coming from the city.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked Landon.

"They're all in the city fighting the Vivix," Landon told Sam. "Alex and Jacob are still off doing their own things though,"

"I guess we should get back to them then and help," Sam said as she slowly walked away from Landon.

"Well, we'll need to locate them first," Landon said as he pulled out a Dino Cycle Charger.

Landon summoned his Dino Cycle after activating the Dino Charger. He quickly jumped onto his cycle and looked over at Sam.

"Hop on, I'll get us to them," Landon said to Sam.

Sam nodded and slowly made her way over to the Dino Cycle. She sat down behind Landon on the Dino Cycle and grabbed onto Landon. Landon revved up the engine and quickly drove off towards the city on his Dino Cycle with Sam.

At the juice bar, David and Christa walked inside and made their way into David's office. David pressed a hidden button on a shelf where a picture of him and his parents sat. A doorway in the wall suddenly appeared and startled Christa.

"How long has this been here?" Christa asked David.

"Ever since my father bought the property and put it here himself," David said as he waited for Christa to walk in.

Christa walked through the doorway and began walking down the stairs.

"This basement was destroyed nearly twenty years ago, but I had it rebuilt," David told Christa as they walked down the stairs.

Christa and David came to the bottom of the stairs and saw most of the Ranger's parents talking to each other. Eddie looked over and saw David with Christa.

"Hey Christa," Eddie said as he waved to Christa.

"Hey Mr. Vallerte," Christa said as she sat down against the wall.

"David, how are things up there?" Kyle asked David.

"Not good," David told Kyle. "Buildings are getting toppled over and set on fire,"

"What about our children?" Kyle's wife asked David.

"Wendy, I already told you that they'll be fine," Kyle said to Wendy.

"I just want to see that my son is safe!" Wendy said to Kyle as she began crying.

Kyle and Wendy's daughter walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"I want Nate to be safe too mommy," The little girl said to her mother.

"Thank you Kelly," Wendy said to her daughter as she hugged her.

Christa looked over and saw Rebecca sitting with her parents in the back of the room.

"No sign of Leah," Christa said as she became worried.

"Is something wrong?" David asked Christa.

"Yeah, some people are still missing," Christa told David.

"Oh, who?" David asked Christa.

"Sam's father, Mr. Yamamoto, Leah Hollins and Dante's aunt," Christa told David. "I'm sure they would want their families safe too,"

"What about your parents?" David asked Christa.

"They're out of town," Christa told David.

"Alright, I'll try and contact Tyler and tell him to watch for those people," David said to Christa.

"No, we can't just make sure only a select few are safe," Christa told David. "We need to make sure everyone is,"

"We are making sure of that," David said to Christa as he smiled. "Tyler and his father are sending everyone else they rescue to the police station,"

"Oh, that's good," Christa said in relief.

Christa looked over and saw Brody cuddled up to his mom with a worried look on his face.

"Mommy, are daddy and Tracey going to make it down here?" Brody asked his mother.

"Yes Brody, they will be here sometime soon," Heather said to Brody.

"Stop lying to him," Tim said to Heather as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Tim!" Kenzie said in astonishment.

Brody suddenly began crying and hid his face in his mom's shoulder.

"That was uncalled for dad," Rebecca said to her father.

"Now's not the time for being stubborn Tim," Kyle said to Tim as he rose to his feet. "People are dying out there and the kids are worried about their older siblings,"

Christa walked over to a bookshelf as Tim and Kyle continued arguing and noticed a picture in a dusty old frame. Christa grabbed the picture and dusted it off and revealed the photo inside of the frame.

"Go ahead David tell everyone why their children are still out there in this mess!" Tim shouted at David.

Christa gritted her teeth and turned towards Tim.

"I think the better question is why you're sitting down here!" Christa shouted at Tim as she showed the picture to him.

"What is that?" Eddie's wife asked Eddie.

"It's just a picture Danielle," Eddie told his wife.

"Yeah, a picture of six teenagers wielding very familiar looking swords," Christa said to everyone.

"What're you doing?" David asked Christa as he walked up to her.

Danielle walked up to Christa and took the picture from her.

"Eddie, this is you in this picture," Danielle said to Eddie.

Eddie silently looked away.

"And so are Kyle, Tim and Lyra!" Danielle said to everyone.

"What is that picture about?" Wendy asked Kyle.

"Alright!" Kyle said in annoyance as he threw his arms into the air.

"Kyle, don't," Tim said to Kyle.

Kyle looked down at Kelly and saw her looking up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Our children are still out there for a reason," Kyle said to everyone.

"They're the Power Rangers!" Rebecca said to everyone.

"Rebecca!" Tim shouted at Rebecca as he covered her mouth.

"What?" Wendy said in confusion as she looked up at Kyle. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, and the reason me and the others are in that picture is because we were Power Rangers too," Kyle said as he sat down.

Danielle's eyes widened as she looked over at Eddie.

"Great, now here comes the nagging," Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

Brody looked up at his mom.

"Mommy, is that true?" Brody asked his mom. "Are Tracey and daddy really Power Rangers?"

Heather sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, but your father isn't anymore," Heather told Brody. "I was also one at one point,"

"How long did you know about our son doing this?" Danielle asked Eddie.

"Ever since we obtained that blue gem for him," Eddie told Danielle.

"Gem?" Brody said as he remembered the gem Tracey always wore as a necklace.

"Just like the one your grandfather gave to Tracey," Heather said to Brody.

"Does Landon's father know about him?" Ashley asked Lyra sitting next to her.

"God no," Lyra said in disgust. "Even I didn't know about Landon for a few weeks,"

David sighed as everyone continued arguing about the revealation.

"Why did you have to do that?" David asked Christa. "Now they'll never shut up,"

"They wanted to know why their children were still in the city, I told them why," Christa said as she crossed her arms.

Out in the streets of the city, Dante was speeding down the road on his Dino Cycle driving past Vivix who were attacking buildings. Dante pulled off in an alley and pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Come on," Dante said in concern.

A busy tone came from the speaker and caused Dante to scream in anger.

"Where are you Leah?" Dante asked himself as he pulled out of the alley and continued on down the road.

Dante fired blasts from his cycle up ahead at a group of Vivix blocking the road and knocked them out of the way.

"I need to check on Aunt Brooke," Dante said as he continued speeding down the road. "Hopefully Leah is safe somewhere,"

Dante rode off in the distance and headed for his house.

In the city, Jacob walked up to the Olympia Corp building and instantly morphed as he began making his way towards the building.

"This has to be where Snide is hiding them," Jacob said as he walked up to the door.

Landon and Sam pulled up on a Dino Cycle and saw Jacob standing at the door.

"Jacob!" Landon shouted at Jacob.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and saw Landon and Sam get off the Dino Cycle.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Snide took Keeper and Zenowing," Jacob told Sam and Landon. "I have a good feeling he hid them somewhere inside of Olympia Corp,"

"Hey, we can stop the Vivix while we're here too!" Landon said to Jacob and Sam.

"Alright, you two deal with that," Jacob said as he opened the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait on the others?" Sam asked Jacob.

"We don't have time, plus our Dinocoms don't have signals," Jacob told Sam.

Jacob walked on inside and left Landon and Sam standing outside. Landon and Sam followed Jacob inside and saw that the lights in the main lobby were flickering.

"I'm going to search the upper floors," Jacob told Landon and Sam. "Try and find a way to the source of the Vivix,"

"The lab is underground," Sam said to Landon.

"Do you have an idea?" Landon asked Sam as Jacob walked away.

"Yeah, my Tricera Zord should get us down there in no time," Sam said as she nodded.

Sam and Landon ran back outside as Sam activated her Tricera Charger.

"Come on out!" Sam shouted as she tossed the Tricera Charger into the air.

The Tricera Zord ran around the corner and ran up to the Rangers after swallowing the Charger.

"Come on," Sam said to Landon as she leapt towards the Tricera Zord.

Sam and Landon entered the Zord's cockpit and prepared to begin digging.

"Tricera Drill!" Sam shouted as the Tricera Zord began burrowing underground using its drill on its tail.

The Tricera Zord reached a large room hidden underground and landed on the floor. Landon and Sam quickly exited the Zord and began looking around the room.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time," Landon said to Sam.

"Yeah, but look at this," Sam said to Landon as she walked up to another door.

Landon's right fist began glowing as Sam quickly stepped away from the door.

"Wrecking Ball!" Landon shouted as he smashed the doors open using a wrecking ball made from his energy.

The two Rangers hurried into the room and found computers still running on their own.

"This has to be it," Sam said as she ran up to one of the computers.

Sam looked on the screen and saw the amount of Vivix that have been released.

"Good lord!" Sam said in astonishment.

"What is it?" Landon asked Sam.

"There's over five hundred thousand Vivix in the city at the moment!" Sam told Landon. "The numbers are still going up too!"

"Can you stop them from creating more?" Landon asked Sam.

"I can try," Sam said as she pulled a chair over to the computer and sat down in front of it.

Sam began typing on the keyboard and began getting errors.

"Landon, go find where the Vivix are hatching from," Sam said to Landon.

"I'm on it," Landon said as he ran off to the other side of the room.

Landon busted down another set of doors and made his way into the next room.

"Whoa!" Landon said in amazement as he saw the next room glowing green.

Landon walked into the room and saw empty containment cubes lined up along both walls.

"These are all empty," Landon said to himself as he continued on across the room.

Landon came up to another set of doors and quickly broke them down with his wrecking ball attack. Landon gasped when he saw Vivix escaping from their pods.

"Uh oh," Landon said as the Vivix continued hatching.

"Who's there?" Someone said from inside of the room Landon just entered.

"Zenowing?" Landon said as he came up to a cell with Zenowing and Keeper inside of it.

"Landon, get us out of here," Keeper said to Landon.

"Snide attacked our base and brought us here," Zenowing told Landon.

"Yeah, Jacob already told me and Sam," Landon said to the two as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Watch out!" Zenowing shouted as he saw a Vivix sneaking up on Landon.

Landon quickly turned around and struck the Vivix with his Dino Saber.

"Alright, let's get you guys out of here," Landon said as an alarm began going off.

"What's that?" Keeper said in confusion.

Vivix began releasing from the pods at a faster rate and slowly began overtaking the room.

"Landon hurry!" Zenowing shouted at Landon.

"What did you do?" Landon shouted at Sam.

Landon quickly struck the lock on the cell and broke the door open.

"Here they come!" Keeper said to Landon as Landon broke the chains off of Zenowing.

Zenowing fell to the ground on his knees and quickly rose to his feet.

"Hand me your morpher, I'll hold them off," Zenowing said to Landon.

"Yeah, here," Landon said as he handed his morpher to Zenowing.

Zenowing ran out of the cell and began firing blasts across the room at the Vivix escaping the pods. Landon quickly broke the chains holding Keeper against the wall with his saber and freed him.

"Sam, you need to hurry up!" Landon shouted as he and Keeper ran back towards the first room.

"I'm trying!" Sam shouted as she looked over at Landon and saw Keeper with him.

"Oh yeah, I found Keeper and Zenowing," Landon said as he chuckled.

"But if they're down here, where is Jacob going?" Sam said in confusion.

Outside of Olympia Corp, Tracey, Eli, Nathan, Tyson and Alan pulled up on their Dino Cycles and saw the large hole in the middle of the street. Alan got off of his cycle and walked up to the hole.

"Whoa, what did this?" Alan wondered.

"I have no idea, but I see light down at the bottom," Eli said to Alan.

"It's the lab I found before!" Tracey told Alan and Eli.

"Should we go down?" Nathan asked the others.

Tyson looked over and saw a large army of Vivix approaching the building from down the street.

"Guys, we've got company," Tyson said to the others.

"Oh my god," Eli said in horror as he saw the sheer amount of Vivix making their way towards the Rangers.

"What do we do?" Nathan asked the others.

"We need to get out of here before those Vivix get to us," Tyson said to Nathan.

"So we're going down?" Eli asked Tyson.

Tracey pulled out her morpher and combined it with her Dino Saber.

"You guys can go down and hide if you want, but I'm staying up here and fighting," Tracey said to Eli and Tyson.

"Tracey's right, even if we do go down into the lab, there are probably even more of these things down there," Alan told the other guys.

"But there's thousands of Vivix coming at us," Tyson said to Alan.

"Yeah, so what," Alan said to Tyson as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Alright then, I'm staying too," Nathan said as he nodded.

"Ugh, you guys are making a huge mistake," Tyson said as he prepared for battle.

Up on the rooftop of Olympia Corp, Jacob opened a door from inside and came out onto the rooftop and saw Snide standing on the helipad. Snide turned towards Jacob and began laughing evilly.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked Snide.

"Oh sorry, they're not up here with us," Snide said to Jacob.

"I'm not in the mood for games Snide," Jacob said as he pulled out his Titano Saber.

"Neither am I," Snide said as he pulled out a device.

"What is that?" Jacob asked Snide.

"Oh, it's just a controller for the computers in the lab underground," Snide said as he pressed a button on the device.

Snide began laughing as he made his way over to the edge of the roof.

"Tell me where Zenowing and Keeper are!" Jacob shouted at Snide.

"They're in the lab, but you'll never make it to them in time," Snide said to Jacob.

Snide leapt off the roof and escaped from Jacob. Jacob groaned in anger and turned towards the door he came out of and went back inside.

Down in the lab under Olympia Corp, Sam was still working on a way to stop the Vivix from escaping the pods. An alarm suddenly began going off as a timer popped up on the screen. Sam gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Guys!" Sam said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked Sam.

"This whole place is going to blow in five minutes," Sam said to Keeper and Landon.

"What did you do?" Landon asked Sam.

"Nothing, I didn't start it!" Sam said to Landon.

"Then we better get out of here before this place blows!" Zenowing shouted as he continued firing blasts at the Vivix.

"Zenowing, grab them and take them back to the surface," Keeper said to Zenowing.

"I'll get right to that," Zenowing said as he began making his way over to the others.

"What about you?" Landon asked Keeper.

"I'll be right behind you," Keeper told Landon.

Zenowing handed the morpher back to Landon and quickly grabbed both Sam and Landon by the arms.

"Whoa!" Sam shouted as Zenowing flew off into the air with the two of them.

Zenowing flew up through the hole Sam made with her Tricera Zord and continued flying towards the surface.

"How much longer until the place blows up?" Landon asked Sam.

"Three minutes!" Sam said to Landon.

"We should be fine then!" Zenowing said to the Rangers.

"But Jacob is still inside of Olympia Corp," Sam told Zenowing.

"That's not good then," Zenowing said as he began moving faster.

Zenowing flew out of the hole and let Sam and Landon go on the ground.

"When did you guys get here?" Sam said in confusion as she noticed Tracey and the others fighting Vivix outside of Olympia Corp.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" Tracey shouted to Sam as she shot a Vivix with her Dino Blade Blaster.

"Were you two done there?" Alan asked Sam and Landon.

"Yeah, and we found Keeper and Zenowing," Landon told Alan as Keeper appeared next to him.

Landon looked over and jumped in astonishment when he noticed Keeper next to him.

"Where did you come from?" Landon asked Keeper.

"Now's not the time," Keeper said to Landon.

"Guys, this whole place is about to explode!" Sam shouted to the others.

"What?" Tyson said as he kicked a Vivix aside.

"She's not kidding!" Landon shouted to the other Rangers.

"Then we need to get out of here now!" Nathan shouted as he struck a Vivix away with his Dino Saber.

The Rangers began retreating away from the Vivix as Zenowing was flying above them searching the building through the windows for Jacob.

"Jacob!" Zenowing shouted as he flew around the building.

Inside of Olympia Corp, Jacob was running down the stairs trying to get to the first floor. Jacob felt the building beginning to rumble underneath him.

"What was that?" Jacob said in confusion.

The stairs underneath Jacob suddenly collapsed and caused him to fall down a few floors. Jacob grabbed onto a rail and climbed over it to more stairs. Jacob quickly exited the stairway and came into an office area.

"Looks like I'm not using the stairs now," Jacob said as he breathed heavily. "But how do I get out now?"

Jacob walked up to a large window and looked down at the ground and saw the others running away from the army of Vivix.

"Hang on guys," Jacob said as he backed away from the window.

Jacob dashed towards the window and crashed through it and began screaming as he fell towards the ground.

"Oh god!" Jacob shouted as he saw the ground coming at him fast.

Zenowing quickly grabbed onto Jacob and slowly lowered him to the ground. Jacob rose to his feet gasping for air and saw Zenowing next to him.

"Zenowing!" Jacob said as he hugged Zenowing.

"Now's not the time," Zenowing said to Jacob. "This building is about to explode,"

"Alright, let's get to the others and get out of here," Jacob said as he took off running with Zenowing beside him.

Explosions began going off underground causing the ground to rumble violently. Jacob and Zenowing made it to the others and continued running alongside them to escape the area. The Olympia Corp building began falling apart as the explosions began climbing up the building.

"Watch out!" Tracey shouted as a large piece of the building crashed to the ground near the Rangers.

Buildings around the area suddenly began exploding.

"We're not going to make it!" Nathan shouted as the Olympia Corp building began falling.

"Take cover!" Keeper shouted as the building fell towards the Rangers.

The building fell onto the street where the Rangers where along with smaller buildings nearby. The explosions continued going off destroying other buildings nearby.

Out on the other side of the city, Vivix were covering up the tank Rocky was inside as the explosions were heard in the distance. Tyler lowered his gun and saw the Olympia Corp building collapsing.

"What the hell happened there?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler turned towards the tank and saw the Vivix trying to break inside.

"Hang on dad!" Tyler shouted as he aimed his gun at the Vivix.

The Vivix suddenly began glowing and exploded into slime puddles on the road. The Vivix on the tank exploded into slime and covered the tank in slime. Tyler lowered his gun in astonishment as the people in the crowd began cheering.

"Those freaks are gone!" An old man shouted as everyone cheered around him.

"The Power Rangers must have done it!" A woman said in relief.

Rocky opened the door to the tank and saw Tyler staring towards the smoke coming from across the city.

"Is something wrong?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," Tyler said to his father.

Dante pulled up to his aunt's house and heard the explosions beginning to go off. Dante turned towards the city and saw a few of the buildings beginning to fall.

"Oh no," Dante said in horror as a Vivix jumped off of the roof above him.

The Vivix landed on Dante and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Dante shouted as he struggled to get the Vivix off of him.

The Vivix suddenly exploded and covered Dante in slime. Dante screamed in horror as he laid on the ground covered in slime.

"Freaking gross!" Dante said as he began gagging.

In the control room on Sledge's Ship, Fury and Wrench had Alex restrained as Sledge watched video footage of the buildings around Olympia Corp collapsing onto the other Rangers. Alex's eyes widened in horror as Sledge began laughing evilly.

"The Vivix may be gone, but so are your friends," Sledge said to Alex.

"No, there's no way they're gone!" Alex said in horror.

"Face it Red Ranger, you've lost," Fury said to Alex as Sledge continued laughing.

"Now, how about you hand over your Red Energem and I'll let you live?" Sledge asked Alex.

"No, you'll have to pry it from my dead fingers," Alex said to Sledge.

Lance was standing across the room and watched Fury and Wrench toss Alex into the wall. Alex fell to the ground in pain and was quickly pulled up by Fury.

"Get the Energem from him!" Sledge shouted at Fury and Wrench.

"Hand it over!" Fury shouted at Alex.

"Never," Alex said as he struggled to break free from Fury and Wrench.

"Fine, then I guess you'll have to watch your planet die!" Sledge shouted as he plugged the Dark Energem into the Magna Beam controls.

"What're you doing Sledge?" Wrench asked Sledge.

Sledge fired the Magna Beam out into space near Earth and created a vortex using the Dark Energem's powers.

"What have you done?" Alex asked Sledge.

"That black hole will swallow Earth in just a few hours," Sledge said to Alex. "There's no way to stop it,"

Sledge began laughing as Lance pulled out his Talon Buster. Lance hurled his Talon Buster at Fury and Wrench and knocked them off of Alex.

"What're you doing?" Fury asked Lance as he turned towards him.

"I'll deal with you later," Lance said to Alex.

Alex ran out of the control room and left Lance with Sledge, Fury and Wrench.

"No one orders me around," Lance said as he pulled out his morpher.

Lance aimed his morpher at the controls to the ship and began firing blasts at the console.

"No!" Sledge shouted in horror as the console began exploding. "You moron!"

Alex reached the docking bay of Sledge's ship and quickly entered a small space pod. Alex started the pod as the docking bay's doors opened in front of him.

"I hope this thing is easy to control," Alex said as his pod flew off the ship and into space.

Alex's pod went flying towards Earth as Sledge's ship began exploding in the background. The ship began falling back towards Earth as the black hole slowly began increasing in size.

"Guys, please still be alive," Alex said to himself as he entered Earth's atmosphere.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Project Extinction Part 3

After the Olympia Corp building collapsed, crowds began gathering in the area gazing at the destruction caused by the Vivix invasion. Heckyl walked up to the remains of the building with a look of horror on his face. Heckyl dropped to his knees and grabbed a handful of small rocks from the ground.

"That's it, it's over," Heckyl said to himself. "They're gone,"

Heckyl released the rocks from his hand as a helicopter flew by overhead scanning the area. Tyler and Rocky pushed through the crowd and saw Heckyl sitting in front of the destruction.

"Heckyl, what happened?" Tyler asked Heckyl.

Heckyl slowly looked over his shoulder and revealed his watery eyes.

"The Rangers are no more," Heckyl said to Tyler as he sobbed.

Tyler's eyes widened in disbelief as he dropped his gun on the ground.

"No, that's not true," Tyler said as he shook his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Rocky asked Heckyl.

"The building collapsed on them," Heckyl told Rocky. "Snide blew a bomb up underground and caused this,"

Tyler slowly began crying as he turned away from Heckyl.

"My daughter, she can't be dead," Tyler said as he continued crying.

Tyler suddenly screamed in anger as Heckyl rose back to his feet.

"Someone needs to do something about Snide," Heckyl said as he clenched his fist.

"And you think you can handle him on your own?" Rocky asked Heckyl.

"If anyone knows Snide, it's me," Heckyl told Rocky. "I won't stand here doing nothing while he's still out running around,"

"Good luck then," Rocky said to Heckyl as he nodded.

Heckyl walked past Rocky and went into the crowd to search for Snide. Rocky walked over to Tyler and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You all thought I was gone for a while," Rocky said to Tyler. "I highly doubt Tracey is gone,"

"You want us to dig in the rubble?" Tyler asked his father.

"The both of us have been through stuff just as bad as this too, I know they survived," Rocky told Tyler.

Tyler wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded to his father.

"Let's get started then," Tyler said as he sniffled.

Tyler and Rocky began moving rocks aside and started searching for the Rangers, Keeper and Zenowing.

In the suburbs, Dante walked inside of his house and saw no sign of his aunt in the living room. Dante walked up to a door and peeked inside the kitchen and still found nothing.

"Aunt Brooke?" Dante said as he walked into another room.

Dante walked by a door in the hallway and heard a thud coming from the other side of the door. Dante walked back to the door and heard another thud inside.

"Aunt Brooke?" Dante said as he grabbed the door knob.

The door flung open and hit Dante in the face causing him to crash into the wall behind him.

"Dante!" Leah said in astonishment as she saw Dante sitting on the floor holding his nose in pain.

Dante's eyes shot open and he saw Leah and his aunt standing above him. Dante's aunt helped him to his feet and cringed in disgust at the slime she got on her hand.

"What have you been in?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"Yeah, that's the least of our worries right now," Dante said as he slung slime off his hand. "I'm just glad you two are okay,"

"Where were you?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"I was hiding at a friend's house," Dante told his aunt.

"Are those things still out there?" Leah asked Dante.

"No, I think they're gone now," Dante told Leah. "They're why I'm covered in slime,"

"Gross," Leah said in disgust as the slime continued running off of Dante.

"How about you go get cleaned up?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"Yeah, sure thing," Dante said as he nodded.

"I would hug you right now, but I think it would be best to wait," Leah said to Dante as he walked down the hall.

"Well, you can do that once I'm out of the shower," Dante said as he chuckled.

Dante walked up the stairs and left his aunt and Leah downstairs.

"I'm going to go check the news," Aunt Brooke said to Leah as she headed towards the living room.

"Okay, I'll join you," Leah said to Aunt Brooke.

Aunt Brooke walked into the living room and turned on the TV. As the TV turned on an aerial view of the destruction around Olympia Corp appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Leah said in horror.

"This is a shot of the destruction the hordes of aliens caused just a few moments ago," A newswoman said as the footage continued rolling.

"To think those things can do so much damage," Aunt Brooke said to Leah.

"Hold on, we're getting some more info about this," The newswoman said as a man handed her a sheet of paper. "It appears the Power Rangers were in the area when this building collapsed,"

Leah's eyes widened as the newswoman continued reading the papers.

"No bodies have been found just yet, but we will update you if anything comes up," The newswoman said to the camera.

"Hey, look at the footage!" A man behind the camera said to the woman.

The newswoman turned around and saw Tyler and Rocky pull someone out of the rubble. Leah gasped in horror when she saw an injured Sam in Tyler's arms.

"Isn't that one of Dante's friends?" Aunt Brooke asked Leah.

"Yes," Leah said as her eyes began watering.

"A girl has been found in the rubble!" The newswoman said in astonishment. "We'll try and get someone out there to hear more about this,"

"Why was she out there?" Aunt Brooke asked Leah.

"I don't know, but Dante needs to go out there," Leah told Aunt Brooke.

At the juice bar, David walked out of the basement with the others hiding down there following behind him. David looked out the window and saw no sign of anyone. Christa pulled out her phone and saw a message from Leah.

"They're gone," Christa said to David.

Another message suddenly appeared from Leah and caught Christa's attention.

"Oh no!" Christa said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked Christa.

"We need to get to the Olympia Corp building," Christa said to everyone.

"What's going on?" Tim said in confusion as Christa ran out the door in a hurry.

"I don't know, but it's something urgent for sure," David said to Tim.

Back out in the destruction, Rocky and Tyler were still digging in the rubble as paramedics carried Sam away on a stretcher. Rocky suddenly stopped digging as he found something. Tyler looked over and saw someone buried in the rubble.

"We need to hurry and get them out," Tyler said as he began digging with Rocky.

Alex suddenly walked out of the crowd holding his right arm and saw his father and grandfather digging in the rubble.

"Asami!" Someone shouted from the ambulance Sam was carried to.

Alex looked over and saw Sam's father crying over his daughter.

"No, this isn't real!" Alex said as his eyes widened.

Alex ran over to Tyler and Rocky and saw them pull Nathan out of the rubble.

"He's still breathing," Rocky said to Tyler.

"We've got another one!" Tyler shouted to the paramedics.

Tyler looked over and saw Alex standing behind him.

"Come on, we need all the help we can get," Tyler said as he handed Nathan to his father.

Alex looked over at the crowd of people and saw them just standing around watching Tyler dig.

"Come on, why're you just standing around?" Alex asked the crowd. "There are at least eleven people buried in this rubble!"

Rocky looked over at the look on Alex's face as he handed Nathan over to the paramedics.

"If we don't hurry and get them out, they'll die!" Alex shouted at the people nearby.

Christa ran up through the crowd and saw the paramedics carrying Nathan on a stretcher.

"Eli," Christa said in concern as she took off running towards Alex.

"Christa!" Alex said as Christa ran up to him.

"Where's Eli?" Christa asked Alex.

"Still under all this," Alex said as he looked over at the collapsed building.

Christa quickly ran over and began helping Tyler and Rocky dig in the rubble. Alex looked towards the crowd and saw Nathan's parents witnessing their injured son being carried away.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as a large chunk of the building began moving.

Zenowing tossed the large piece aside and revealed himself standing over Jacob. People in the crowd began screaming in horror at Zenowing as Tyler and Rocky helped Zenowing carry Jacob out of the rubble.

"It's a monster!" A man in the crowd shouted.

"No, he's nothing like those aliens from earlier!" Alex shouted at the horrified crowd.

"Alex, do not worry about their opinions about me," Zenowing said to Alex. "Just help us save the others,"

Alex nodded and walked over to help Christa. Heather walked out of the crowd with Brody beside her and saw Tyler get back to digging in the rubble.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Brody asked his mom in confusion.

"Everything's going to be okay Brody," Heather said to Brody as she held his hand.

Eddie and Tim walked past Heather and went up to help Tyler and the others. Kyle looked over at everyone digging in the rubble as Wendy continued crying as she hugged her unconscious son.

"Kelly, stay here with your mother," Kyle said as he sat Kelly down on the ground.

"Where are you going daddy?" Kelly asked her father.

"To help my friends," Kyle said to his daughter as he began walking away.

A newswoman and a cameraman walked up to the scene and began recording the people digging in the rubble. Zenowing looked over and saw the woman talking to the camera. Zenowing's eyes suddenly flashed causing the camera to begin smoking.

"What's going on?" The newswoman asked the cameraman.

"I don't know, it just started smoking!" The cameraman said as the camera caught on fire.

"Was that necessary?" Alex asked Zenowing.

"It's best that the entire world doesn't see this," Zenowing told Alex.

"How's Jacob?" Alex asked Zenowing as he continued digging.

"Jacob shouldn't be hurt too badly," Zenowing told Alex. "I jumped on top of him as the building was about to crush us all,"

"That's good," Alex said as Christa screamed in horror.

Alex turned towards Christa and saw her and Eddie pull Eli out of the rubble.

"Eli, please be okay!" Eddie said as he hugged his son.

The newswoman saw Eddie caring for Eli and groaned in frustration.

"Go grab the backup camera from the van!" The newswoman said to the cameraman.

"Oh, sure thing," The cameraman said as he nodded.

The cameraman ran off back into the crowd and began heading back to the van. Paramedics walked up to Eddie and Christa with a stretcher.

"Take care of him," Eddie said to the paramedics as he gently laid Eli on the stretcher.

Eddie looked over at Christa and saw a worried look on her face.

"Go look over Eli," Eddie said to Christa.

"Huh?" Christa said in confusion to Eddie.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure everyone is saved," Eddie told Christa.

"Okay," Christa said as she nodded.

Christa ran off after the paramedics carrying Eli to the others to be by his side as Eddie went back to digging. Lyra walked up beside a worried Heather and put her arm over Heather's shoulders.

"They're going to be okay," Lyra told Heather.

"I just want to be sure my daughter is okay," Heather said to Lyra.

Back over at the rubble, everyone was still digging around searching for the remaining people still missing. Zenowing pushed a large rock aside and revealed Keeper and Alan lying on the ground.

"Good job Zenowing!" Alex said as he ran over to help Zenowing.

Zenowing saw Keeper beginning to move and leaned down to help him up.

"Is Alan okay?" Zenowing asked Keeper as Keeper opened his eyes.

"I used a lot of my energy to save everyone," Keeper told Zenowing. "Injuries should be very minor,"

Zenowing took Keeper's hand and helped him to his feet. Keeper looked over and saw an unconscious Alan lying on the ground.

"Who else hasn't been found?" Keeper asked Zenowing.

"Just Landon and Tracey," Zenowing told Keeper.

"Then keep digging, I will try and help with the ones we've found so far," Keeper said to Zenowing.

"Keeper, if you use too much of your power, you could die," Zenowing said to Keeper.

"I know, but Sledge is still alive," Keeper told Zenowing. "The Rangers need to all be ready for his arrival,"

Keeper looked over and saw Alex help Alan to his feet.

"How are you?" Alex asked Alan.

"Just a headache and a few cuts," Alan told Alex.

"That's good," Alex said as Alan began walking off on his own. "Just go with Keeper while we finish looking for the others,"

"Nah, I can help," Alan said as he walked over to a pile of rubble.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked Alan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alan said as he began digging.

Alex sighed as he turned away from the others digging. He saw his injured friend's parents crying over their children.

"Hang on guys, we're not finished yet," Alex said as he went back to digging.

Back at Dante's house, Leah and Dante's aunt Brooke were watching the news about what occurred at Olympia Corp. Dante came walking into the room scrubbing his head with a rag as the helicopter footage appeared on the screen.

"What're you watching?" Dante asked Leah and his aunt as he looked at the TV.

Dante saw Alex, Alan and Zenowing digging in the rubble of the collapsed Olympia Corp building.

"What's going on?" Dante said in confusion.

"Your friends were trapped under the Olympia Corp building that fell earlier," Leah told Dante.

"That explains that explosion I heard," Dante said as he continued watching the footage on the TV.

The camera began focusing on Tyler and Rocky as they pulled Landon out of the rubble.

"I need to go check on them!" Dante said as he ran over to the front door.

"Hold on, I'm going too!" Leah said as she jumped up from her seat.

"No, it's too dangerous out there!" Dante said to Leah.

"What?" Leah said in confusion. "Those aliens are gone now,"

"No, there are still other ones out there," Dante told Leah. "Much worse ones,"

"I don't care, those are my friends too," Leah said as she crossed her arms.

Dante sighed as he opened the front door.

"Fine, but if something bad happens, I want you to get away as soon as possible," Dante told Leah as the two walked outside.

"Alright, I will," Leah said as Dante summoned his Dino Cycle.

Aunt Brooke walked outside and saw Dante and Leah get on the Dino Cycle.

"Where did you get that motorcycle?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

"Uh, I won it in a contest," Dante said nervously as he put his helmet on.

"Do you even have a license for that?" Aunt Brooke asked Dante.

Dante revved up the engine.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the engine!" Dante shouted at his aunt.

"Just be careful out there!" Aunt Brooke shouted at Dante as Dante quickly rode off down the road with Leah on the Dino Cycle.

Outside of the city, Sledge's ship crash landed near a lake and was damaged worse than before. Lance pushed a piece of debris aside and revealed himself still morphed. Lance slowly began walking away from the ship making his way towards the city.

"I need to finish off that Red Ranger," Lance said to himself.

Blasts were suddenly fired from Sledge's ship and hit Lance in the back causing him to fall forward to the ground.

"Who did that?" Lance said in confusion.

Sledge exited the ship with the Dark Energem plugged into his blaster.

"You destroyed my ship," Sledge said as he clenched his fist.

"Damn right I did," Lance said as he slowly rose back to his feet.

"I'm going to make you wish you hadn't," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster at Lance.

"Go ahead and try," Lance said as he inserted the Talon Energem into his morpher.

Lance's morpher began charging as he aimed it at Sledge. The two suddenly fired powerful blasts at each other causing the blasts to collide.

"Crap!" Lance said as Sledge's blast began easily overpowering his.

"Face it!" Sledge shouted at Lance. "You're weak!"

"Why did this happen to me?" Lance asked himself. "Why did I turn my back on the city I wanted to make better?"

Lance looked up and saw Sledge's blast getting closer to him.

"Is this it for me?" Lance asked himself. "Is it the end?"

"Goodbye you traitor!" Sledge shouted as his blast engulfed Lance.

Lance screamed in pain as Sledge's attack caused him to demorph. The blast sent Lance skidding across the ground and caused Lance to drop his Energem. Sledge lowered his blaster and began making his way towards the Energem.

"I would kill you right now," Sledge said to Lance as he picked up the Talon Energem off the ground. "But that is the black hole's job,"

Sledge began laughing evilly as Fury and Wrench walked outside with Poisandra and Curio following behind them.

"My friends, it is time for the final showdown!" Sledge shouted to his allies as a group of Spikeballs walked off the ship.

Snide walked out of the trees nearby and came up next to Sledge.

"We are going to destroy those remaining two Power Rangers and take the ten Energems from their cold dead hands," Sledge told his crew.

"That sounds good to me," Fury said as he snickered.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Wrench said as he nodded.

"That is correct Wrench, and I'm going to make it even easier for us," Sledge said as he pulled the Dark Energem out of his blaster.

Sledge raised the Dark Energem into the air causing it to release six waves of dark energy.

"What're you doing?" Fury asked Sledge as one of the waves touched his body.

"I'm using the power of the Dark Energem to make each and everyone one of us stronger!" Sledge shouted as a black aura surrounded his body.

Snide looked down at his hands as the black aura slowly surrounded his body.

"I feel it!" Snide said in amazement.

"Wow!" Curio said as he jumped in the air in excitement.

"Now, let's go find my Energems," Sledge said as he began walking towards the city.

The rest of Sledge's crew began following him towards the city and left Lance lying in the dirt badly injured. Lance slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"What now?" Lance asked himself. "It's all up to the other Rangers,"

Lance slowly passed out as small grains of dirt began being pulled from the ground.

Back in the city where the Olympia Corp building collapsed, Zenowing was looking up in the sky at something suspicious. Alan noticed that Zenowing wasn't helping the others and walked over to check on him.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked Zenowing.

"Do you see that in the sky?" Zenowing asked Alan.

Alan looked up where Zenowing was pointing and saw a small black dot in the sky.

"What is that?" Alan said in confusion.

Alex looked over at Alan and Zenowing and saw them staring up in the sky. Alex looked up and saw the black hole Sledge created with the Dark Energem.

"I forgot to warn them!" Alex said in horror.

"Alex, do you know what that is?" Zenowing asked Alex.

"It's a black hole, and it's going to swallow Earth in a few hours," Alex told Zenowing.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" Alan asked Alex.

"I was worried about you and the others," Alex told Alan.

"It's okay Alex, at least you informed us now," Zenowing said to Alex.

"What do we do about it?" Alex asked Zenowing.

"Right now let's focus on finding Tracey," Alan said to Alex.

"Yes, that's right," Zenowing said as he nodded. "There's no telling when Sledge will show his face in the city,"

Over near the crowd, the cameraman walked up with a smaller camera in his hand.

"This is the only one I could find," The cameraman said as he turned the camera on.

"Ugh, it can't livestream it to the station, but it can at least record," The newswoman said as she fixed her hair.

"Alright, it's rolling!" The cameraman said as he aimed the camera at the newswoman.

Dante suddenly rode by the cameraman on his Dino Cycle with Leah and knocked the camera out of the cameraman's hand.

"No!" The cameraman shouted as he watched the camera shatter into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Sorry!" Dante said as he got of the Dino Cycle.

"Damn kids!" The newswoman said in frustration.

Dante ran up to Alan and Alex along with Leah.

"How are the others doing?" Dante asked the two as he breathed heavily.

"They should be fine, Keeper is slowly healing them one at a time," Alan told Dante.

Dante turned around and saw Nathan sitting up on his stretcher as Keeper was using his powers to heal him.

"Who else is still missing?" Dante asked them.

"Just Tracey," Alex told Dante.

"Then we better get to digging," Dante said as he walked by Alex and Alan and began digging.

"I'm going to go check on the others," Leah said to Alan and Alex as she turned away from them.

Alex and Alan went back to digging as Leah ran off to check on the others.

"She's close, I can feel it!" Zenowing said as he began digging next to Dante.

"Oh my god!" Heather screamed in astonishment when she saw Tyler pull Tracey out of the rubble.

Heather quickly ran over to Tyler who was carrying Tracey in his arms.

"My little girl!" Heather said as she began crying.

Heather grabbed one of Tracey's hands as she continued crying.

"Please be okay," Heather said as she walked with Tyler over to a stretcher.

"She's going to be fine honey," Tyler told Heather as he sat Tracey down on a stretcher.

"I'm just glad she's still with us," Heather said as she hugged Tyler.

"Yeah, we all are," Tyler said as he hugged Heather.

Brody grabbed one of Tracey's hands with a worried look on his face.

"You're going to be okay Tracey," Brody said as he patted on Tracey's hand.

Tyler looked back at his friends and family that helped him save the kids and smiled.

"Thanks guys," Tyler said as he nodded.

"Hey, these were our children in there too," Tyson said to Tyler. "We couldn't standby watching,"

"That's right," Kyle said as he nodded.

The crowd suddenly began cheering and clapping to everyone who helped save teens.

"Maybe that bird guy isn't so bad after all?" A man said to his friend next to him.

Zenowing looked over at the crowd and saw that everyone was happy.

"My family and home might be gone, but I actually feel like I'm home now," Zenowing said as Alan walked up next to him.

Zenowing looked over at the injured Rangers and saw Christa hugging Eli and Sam and her father hugging each other.

"Everyone is happy right now," Zenowing said to himself as he placed his right hand over his heart. "Is that why I feel like this?"

Tracey slowly opened her eyes and saw Brody standing next to her.

"Mom, she's waking up!" Brody said to his mother.

Heather looked down at Tracey and saw her looking over at Brody while holding his hand.

"Thank goodness!" Heather said in relief.

Rocky came walking up next to Tyler and saw Heather hug Tracey as Tracey leaned up.

"See, she's tough like us," Rocky told Tyler. "That's why she's getting up so soon,"

"Yeah, she's tough alright," Tyler said as he smiled.

A glare suddenly began hitting Rocky in the eyes and caught his attention.

"What's that?" Rocky said in confusion.

Rocky looked up at a nearby skyscraper and saw six shadowy figures standing on the roof.

"Oh no!" Rocky said in horror.

One of the shadowy figures standing in the middle fired a blast down towards Tracey, Brody and Heather.

"Watch out!" Zenowing shouted as he dashed towards them.

The crowd went silent as Brody turned around and saw the blast coming at him. Brody's eyes widened as everyone turned towards him.

"No!" Alex shouted as Zenowing jumped out in front of Brody.

The blast hit Zenowing causing him to scream in pain. Tracey's eyes widened in horror as she watched Zenowing fall to the ground with a wound on his chest.

"Zenowing!" Alan shouted as he began running over towards Zenowing.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened as he lied on the ground. Jacob leaned up and saw Alan and Alex knelt down over Zenowing who was lying on the ground.

"No," Jacob said as his eyes began watering.

Jacob slowly rose to his feet and screamed in horror.

"ZENOWING!" Jacob shouted as he began crying.

Evil laughter was suddenly heard coming from behind the crowd of civilians. Jacob looked over and saw the people beginning to run away in horror as Sledge and his crew made their way through the crowd.

"You son of a bitch," Jacob said to Sledge as he clenched his fist.

Sledge began laughing evilly as he looked over at Zenowing.

"That stupid bird had it coming," Sledge said as he chuckled.

"You monster," Alan said as he rose to his feet.

"Face it, he was going to die anyway," Sledge said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Eli gently moved Christa aside and got off his stretcher.

"Eli, you're still injured," Christa said as she watched Eli grasp his ribs.

"I know, but it's not over yet," Eli said to Christa.

"Damn straight," Tyson said as he got off his stretcher.

"You're crazy!" Rebecca said to her brother as he tore the bandages off his forehead.

"Mom, take Kelly somewhere safe," Nathan said to his mother as he got off his stretcher.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked Nathan.

"To save the world," Nathan said as he limped away.

"Asami," Mr. Yamamoto said as he watched Sam walk away from him.

"Don't worry dad, I'll come back home safe," Sam said to her father.

Landon slowly rose up from his stretcher and went to get off. He began to fall to the ground until his mother caught him.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Landon said to Lyra.

"I know, just come back when you beat those guys," Lyra said as she hugged Landon.

Lyra released Landon and watched him walk towards the others.

"Look at this," Fury said as he snickered. "All these Rangers are still alive,"

"It's too bad they won't be after we're done with them," Poisandra said as she giggled.

Tracey slowly rose to her feet next to Brody and her mother.

"When I get back, we're going to go to the amusement park," Tracey said to Brody as she placed her hand on his head.

"Really?" Brody asked Tracey.

"Yeah, now make sure mom is safe," Tracey said to Brody as she smiled.

"I will," Brody said as he nodded.

Tracey walked up ahead and lined up next to the others.

"Good luck guys," Tyler said as he watched the Rangers pull out their Energems.

"This is it guys," Alex said to the others. "Our final battle,"

"Let's make sure Sledge is dead this time," Tyson said as he nodded.

"Ready?" Alex asked the other Rangers.

"Ready!" The other Rangers shouted as they pulled out their morphers.

The Rangers quickly inserted their Energems into their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they aimed their morphers into the sky. "Unleash the Power!"

The Rangers fired the blasts into the air causing them to rain down onto each of the Rangers causing them to morph.

"You all know what to do," Sledge said as he inserted the Dark Energem into his blaster. "Attack!"

Sledge and his crew took off running towards the Rangers as they screamed.

"Let's do this!" Alex shouted as he and the other Rangers ran towards Sledge and his crew.

Alex and Tracey began double teaming Sledge by throwing repeated kicks at him. Sledge knocked Tracey's leg away and aimed his blaster at her.

"Not so fast!" Alex shouted as he kicked Sledge's blaster causing Sledge to fire his blaster into the sky.

"Thanks," Tracey said to Alex as she pulled out her Dino Saber.

Dante and Eli were battling Wrench across the road with their morphers in hand. Wrench swung his axe at the two Rangers and barely missed as the two Rangers jumped back.

"Now!" Dante shouted as he and Eli fired two blasts at Wrench and hit him.

"This bucket of bolts isn't giving up so easily!" Wrench shouted as he wiped a tear from his eye

Wrench's axe began glowing as it hurled it towards Eli and Dante. The axe continuously struck both the Rangers and knocked them to the ground. Eli grasped his ribs as he lied on the ground in pain.

"Can you keep going?" Dante asked Eli.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eli said as he slowly leaned up.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to make sure this rust bucket pays for what he did to you," Dante said to himself in his head.

Tyson and Sam were standing in front of Fury waiting for Fury to make a move.

"Stay out of the way," Tyson said to Sam.

"What're you talking about?" Sam asked Tyson. "I can handle this,"

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get hurt," Tyson said as Fury's sword began glowing.

"Have a taste of my lightning!" Fury shouted as he sent a stream of lightning bolts flying towards Tyson and Sam.

Tyson and Sam quickly rolled out of the way the attack. The lightning bolts struck a building in the background and caused all the windows on the building to shatter.

"Fury's not playing around this time," Tyson said as he readied his saber.

"Yeah, neither are we," Sam said as she pulled out her morpher.

Tyson dashed towards Fury and quickly swung his Ptera Saber at Fury. Fury jumped back and evaded the blade. Tyson stepped aside as Sam began firing blasts at Fury from her morpher.

"Those pathetic blasts aren't going to do anything to me!" Fury shouted as he swatted the blasts away with his sword again and again.

"I don't have any juice left in my Dino Chargers," Tyson said to himself. "Sam needs to be the one to get the finishing blow,"

Tyson ran back up to Fury and swung his saber at him once again. Fury blocked Tyson's saber with his sword and began laughing.

"What's wrong?" Fury asked Tyson. "Are you out of juice?"

Fury kneed Tyson in the stomach causing Tyson to drop his Ptera Saber. Fury struck Tyson with his sword and sent him flying back towards Sam.

"Tyson!" Sam shouted as she watched Tyson land on the ground in front of her.

"I'm fine," Tyson said as he struggled to his feet.

"Let's see how you handle my roar!" Fury shouted as he sent a powerful wave of lightning flying towards Sam and Tyson.

Tyson gasped when he saw the lightning wave flying towards him and Sam.

"Move!" Tyson shouted as he shoved Sam aside.

"What the heck!" Sam shouted as she fell to the side.

Tyson was hit by the attack and screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. Tyson fell down to his knees as smoke began emitting from his suit.

"Tyson!" Sam shouted as she jumped back to her feet.

"Now it's your turn Pink Ranger," Fury said as he pulled out Singe's blaster.

"Tyson, get up!" Sam shouted at Tyson as she began shaking him by the shoulders.

"This is the end of you!" Fury shouted as he fired a fiery blast from the blaster.

Tyson quickly grabbed Sam's morpher from her hand and inserted a Ptera Charger into it.

"Ptera Blast!" Tyson shouted as he fired a blast resembling the head of his Ptera Zord from the morpher.

The two blasts collided in midair and were sent flying back to Fury. The blasts hit Fury and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Whoa!" Sam said in astonishment. "How did you use a Ptera Charger?"

"I used Fury's lightning to charge them up," Tyson said as he handed the morpher back to Sam.

Tyson walked a few steps forward and picked his Ptera Saber up off the ground as Fury rose back to his feet snarling.

"How dare you use my lightning to your advantage!" Fury shouted in anger. "It's time for me to make things worse for you two,"

Singe's blaster in Fury's hand transformed into a sword. Fury began laughing evilly as he held two swords in hand.

"This just got worse," Tyson said to Sam.

Down the road, Alan and Landon were firing blasts at Poisandra and Curio as Nathan was running at them with his Dino Saber in hand. Poisandra pulled out her long axe weapon and blocked Nathan's saber as she giggled.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Poisandra said to Nathan.

"Yeah!" Curio shouted as he shoved Nathan away from Poisandra.

"These two are just playing games with us," Alan said to Landon and Nathan.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for games," Nathan said as he inserted a Raptor Charger into his saber.

"Uh oh!" Curio said in horror as he saw Nathan leap into the air with a glowing Dino Saber.

"Eat this!" Nathan shouted as he went to swing his saber. "Raptor Slash!"

Nathan swung his saber at Poisandra as Curio ran out in front of her.

"Curio!" Poisandra shouted in horror.

Nathan struck Curio with a powerful blow from him Dino Saber and instantly destroyed Curio.

"Curio!" Poisandra screamed as Curio's body faded away.

"That was easy," Landon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll pay for this," Poisandra said as she became angered.

A group of Spikeballs stepped out in front of Poisandra.

"Destroy them!" Poisandra shouted to the Spikeballs.

The Spikeballs took off running towards the three Rangers with their weapons ready.

"Here they come!" Alan said as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

An explosion suddenly occurred in the background where Jacob was battling Snide. Snide was firing blasts at Jacob from his hand but was barely missing as Jacob ran towards Snide.

"Once I'm done with you, Sledge is next!" Jacob shouted as he swung his Titano Saber at Snide.

Snide blocked Jacob's saber with his sword and began laughing evilly.

"Oh please, you'll never defeat me," Snide said to Jacob as he shoved him back with his sword.

"Go ahead, act like you're invincible," Jacob said to Snide. "Because I'm about to make you wish you were,"

Jacob pulled out his morpher and quickly fired three blasts at Snide. Snide easily knocked the blasts away with his sword as Jacob began running towards him.

"Your Energem will be mine!" Snide shouted as he swung his sword at Jacob.

Jacob leapt over Snide and avoided is sword. Jacob landed behind Snide and quickly struck Snide across the back with his Titano Saber. Snide rolled away from Jacob and began groaning in frustration.

"You will pay for that!" Snide shouted as his sword began glowing.

"Bring it on," Jacob said as he prepared for the attack.

Blasts began hitting Snide in the back and caused him to fall to one knee. Snide looked over his shoulder and saw Heckyl approaching.

"Heckyl!" Snide shouted in annoyance.

"Silver Ranger, let's finish him off together," Heckyl said to Jacob.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said as he nodded.

Snide rose back to his feet and began snickering.

"Alright then, I'll destroy both of you," Snide said as his sword began glowing again.

Snide quickly swung his sword in a complete circle and sent an energy wave flying towards both Jacob and Heckyl. The energy wave hit both Jacob and Heckyl and sent them crashing into the walls of buildings opposite of each other. Snide began laughing evilly as Jacob and Heckyl struggled to their feet.

"I'm getting tired of that laugh," Jacob said to Snide as he tossed his Titano Saber aside.

Jacob took off running towards Snide as he continued laughing.

"What?" Snide said in confusion when he noticed Jacob running at him.

Jacob punched Snide in the face and sent him crashing into the wall near Heckyl. Heckyl ran over to Jacob and watched Snide rise back to his feet in anger.

"So, you want to fight the old fashioned way?" Snide asked Jacob as he dropped his sword.

"Careful, he could be planning something," Heckyl told Jacob.

"I know," Jacob said as he prepared for the next round.

On down the road, the friends and families of the Rangers were watching the Rangers battle Sledge and his allies. Tyler looked down at Brody and saw him focusing on Tracey and Alex battling Sledge.

"I know they can beat him," Brody said as he continued watching.

"Yeah, I know they can too," Tyler said to Brody as he placed his hand on Brody's head.

Rocky looked up in the sky at the black hole.

"Sledge and his goons are the least of our worries," Rocky said to Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked his father.

"Look up there," Rocky said as he pointed towards the sky.

Tyler looked up in the sky and saw the black hole.

"What is that?" Tyler asked his father.

"A black hole," Rocky told Tyler.

"Wait, you mean like the ones that pull things in and turn them into nothing?" Kyle asked Rocky.

"Yeah," Rocky said as he nodded.

"How do we stop that?" Eddie said in confusion.

"I don't know, but the kids better find out fast," Rocky said in concern.

Back over where Alex and Tracey were battling Sledge, Sledge aimed his blaster at the two Rangers and quickly fired at them. Alex and Tracey spread out and dodged the blast that was fired at them.

"Wide open!" Tracey shouted as she ran up to Sledge with her Dino Saber in hand.

"Don't think so!" Sledge shouted as he swatted Tracey aside with his blaster.

Tracey crashed into the side of a nearby car and fell to the ground as Alex went after Sledge. Alex swung his Dino Saber at Sledge but was immediately blocked by Sledge's blaster.

"Stop that black hole, now!" Alex shouted at Sledge.

"No can do brat," Sledge said as he shoved Alex back.

Sledge kicked Alex in the chest and caused him to fall back to the ground.

"I'm fixing to make that helmet pop off like a zit!" Sledge shouted as he prepared to stomp on Alex.

Alex rolled out of the way as Sledge stomped on the ground next to him.

"Stay still!" Sledge shouted as he went to stomp on Alex again.

Alex jumped back to his feet and hit Sledge with his saber causing Sledge to stumble backwards. Tracey rose back to her feet and noticed pieces of a building beginning to break off.

"What the heck?" Tracey said in confusion as she watched the rocks begin floating off into the sky.

"We don't have much time," Alex said to Tracey as he ran over to her. "Sledge made a black hole with the Dark Energem and it's going to swallow Earth if we don't stop it,"

"How do we stop it then?" Tracey asked Alex.

"I don't know, but I have an idea," Alex said as he looked over and saw Sledge shake off his daze.

"Trust me, you won't stop me," Sledge said as he activated his jetpack.

Sledge began laughing as he sped towards Alex and Tracey using his jetpack. Sledge rammed into the two Rangers and knocked them aside. Alex and Tracey fell to the ground as Sledge flew off into the air laughing evilly.

"I didn't see that coming," Alex said in pain as he slowly rose back to his feet.

"Here he comes!" Tracey warned Alex as she got back to her feet.

Sledge aimed his blaster at Alex and Tracey and began firing a barrage of blasts at the two Rangers.

"Go!" Alex shouted as he and Tracey began running down the street for cover.

"You can't run forever!" Sledge shouted as he continued firing down at the Rangers.

A blast suddenly hit Tracey causing her to fall to the ground.

"Tracey!" Alex shouted as he stopped to check on her.

"Now I've got you!" Sledge shouted as he began charging a blast in his blaster.

"I'm fine," Tracey said as she struggled to her feet.

Alex looked up at Sledge and saw him fire a powerful blast from his blaster.

"Move!" Alex shouted as he shoved Tracey aside.

As Tracey fell to the ground she watched the blast hit Alex. A smoke cloud filled the area from the explosion blocking everyone's sight.

"Alex!" Tyler shouted in concern from down the street.

Sledge landed back on the ground and began making his way towards Tracey.

"We have a score to settle," Sledge said to Tracey as he watched Tracey struggle to her feet.

"Damn right we do," Tracey said as she pulled out a Dino Charger.

Tracey activated the Dino Charger and made the Dino Super Drive Saber appear in her hand.

"I'm going to make sure you die this time," Tracey said as she inserted her Dino Charger into her saber.

Tracey took off running towards Sledge as she transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode. Tracey ran up to Sledge and began striking him repeatedly with her saber. Sledge started backing away from Tracey as he was hit by the saber.

"Tracey has Sledge on the ropes," Rebecca said to the others who were watching.

"I don't know, Sledge is definitely hiding something," Rocky said as he focused on the battle.

Tracey jumped towards Sledge and hit him with a dropkick sending Sledge crashing through a window of a building behind him. Tracey rose back to her feet breathing heavily and saw Sledge lying on the ground inside of the building.

"Come on, I know you've got more than that," Tracey said to Sledge.

Sledge slowly rose back to his feet and began snickering.

"That's right, I do," Sledge said as he began glowing with a black aura.

"What's going on?" Heather said in confusion.

"Sledge is using the Dark Energem's power to increase his own power," Keeper said as he sat next to a badly injured Zenowing on the ground. "The Rangers need to destroy that Energem before its powers overtake Sledge,"

Sledge activated his jetpack and shot out of the building flying towards Tracey. Sledge rammed into Tracey and flew off into the air with her.

"Let go of me!" Tracey shouted as she began beating on Sledge with her fist as the two continued flying into the air.

"As you wish!" Sledge shouted as he let go of Tracey.

Tracey began screaming as she started falling back towards the ground.

"Oh that's right, only the Gold Ranger can fly!" Sledge shouted at Tracey as he watched her continue falling.

"Oh no," Heather said in horror as she saw Tracey falling from the sky.

Tyler looked over at the smoke cloud and saw Alex still lying on the ground.

"Alex, get up!" Tyler shouted at Alex.

The Plesio Zord flew by over everyone watching the battle.

"Whoa!' Brody said in amazement as the shadow casted over everyone.

Tracey looked down and saw the Plesio Zord flying towards her.

"I might not be able to fly, but my Plesio Zord can!" Tracey shouted as she began falling faster towards her zord.

"Damn, I was hoping the Greenzilla would've taken care of those things," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster at the Plesio Zord. "No worries,"

Sledge fired a powerful blast from his blaster powered by the Dark Energem. The blast flew past Tracey and headed directly towards the Plesio Zord.

"No!" Tracey shouted as she watched the blast hit the Plesio Zord.

Tracey watched in horror as her Plesio Zord began roaring in pain as it began exploding.

"Sledge destroyed it!" Tyler said in disbelief as a large cloud of smoke floated in the sky.

Alex slowly rose back to his feet and heard Tracey screaming above him in the sky.

"I've had enough of this," Alex said as he clenched his fist. "You injured a friend, you put our planet in danger and now you destroyed one of our zords,"

Alex pulled out a Dino Charger and activated it.

"No more," Alex said as his right fist began trembling. "No more!"

The T-Rex Zord jumped off the roof of a skyscraper and caught Tracey in midair. The T-Rex Zord safely landed on the ground with Tracey as it began glowing along with Alex.

"What's going on?" Tim said in confusion.

"Alex?" Tracey said in confusion as she looked up at Alex.

Sledge landed back on the ground and saw Alex glowing with a red aura.

"Your Energem's powers will never exceed mine!" Sledge shouted at Alex.

The T-Rex Zord transformed and landed in Alex's hand.

"We'll see about that," Alex said as he transformed the T-Rex Zord into his T-Rex Super Charge Morpher.

Alex inserted the T-Rex Super Charger into his morpher and quickly fired a blast from it at Sledge. Sledge blocked the blast and sent it flying back at Alex. The blast hit Alex and caused him to transform into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"Go get him," Tracey said to Alex as Alex began walking towards Sledge.

"Well, this is about to get intense," Sledge said as he chuckled.

Down the road, Dante and Eli were still battling with Wrench. Wrench struck Eli with his axe and sent Eli crashing into a wall. Dante fired a blast from his morpher and hit Wrench causing him to become stunned.

"I've been waiting for this battle," Dante said to Wrench as Wrench came back to his senses.

Wrench looked over at Dante and began glowing with a black aura.

"You killed my parents," Dante said to Wrench. "Now I'm going to kill you,"

Eli rose back to his feet and saw Dante transform into Dino Super Drive Mode as he and Wrench ran at each other. Dante's saber and Wrench's axe collided causing an explosion that blew the two foes away from each other. Dante landed next to Eli and quickly ran off after Wrench again.

"Dante's really going hard," Eli said as he watched the two continue fighting. "He's not holding back,"

Eli grasped his ribs in pain and fell down to one knee.

"I wish I could help him a little longer," Eli said to himself. "But this pain is too much right now,"

Dante struck Wrench with his saber causing Wrench to flip backwards and fall to the ground.

"Not even Keeper's healing was enough to help me," Eli said as he continued watching.

Wrench struck Dante with his axe as Dante came up to him knocking him away.

"I changed since I killed your parents," Wrench said angrily. "But now I wish I hadn't,"

"Good, because I want to fight the Wrench that killed my parents, not a lab monkey," Dante said as he shook off the pain.

Up the road, Tyson and Fury were battling each other as Sam stood by watching the two clash. Tyson was easily being overpowered by Fury with his two swords. Tyson continued knocking Fury's swords away trying to keep from being hit.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up," Tyson said to himself as he knocked Fury's flaming sword away.

"You're running out of juice!" Fury shouted as he laughed evilly while swinging his two swords at Tyson repeatedly.

"I can't just stand here and watch," Sam said to herself as she saw Tyson struggling.

Sam took off running towards Tyson and Fury with her Dino Saber in hand.

"Sam, don't!" Tyson shouted as he noticed Sam running towards him and Fury.

"No, I'm helping whether you like it or not!" Sam shouted at Tyson as she began assisting him.

Tyson and Sam began knocking Fury's swords away quicker causing Fury to slowly begin backing away from the two Rangers.

"Fine, but don't let up," Tyson said to Sam as the two continued swinging at Fury.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Fury shouted as his sword began sparking with electricity.

Fury easily knocked the two Rangers' sabers out of their hands and left the two unarmed against him.

"Now the end!" Fury shouted as he struck the two Rangers with his swords.

Tyson and Sam fell back to the ground and demorphed from the brutal attacks done to them. Tyson slowly looked over at Sam and saw her struggling to get up.

"Go ahead and get up," Fury said to Sam. "When you do, I'll slice your head right off,"

Tyson clenched his fist and began rising up.

"Stay down Sam," Tyson said as he picked up his saber as he got up. "I've got this,"

Fury began laughing as Tyson made it back to his feet.

"This won't be much of a challenge," Fury said as he prepared for battle.

Nearby, Jacob and Snide were hitting each other back and forth with fierce punches as Heckyl watched from nearby. Heckyl began walking towards Jacob and Snide to assist Jacob with Snide.

"No, stay back!" Jacob shouted at Heckyl as he punched Snide in the face.

"You can't beat him on your own!" Heckyl said to Jacob.

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to risk anyone else getting hurt!" Jacob shouted as he dodged a punch that was thrown at him.

Jacob punched Snide once again causing Snide to back off from him.

"Snide is obviously toying with you!" Heckyl told Jacob.

"Stay out of this Heckyl!" Snide shouted at Heckyl.

Heckyl groaned in frustration as his hand began glowing.

"I'll be fine, go make sure the others are good too," Jacob said to Heckyl.

Heckyl nodded and quickly ran off down the road leaving Snide and Jacob alone.

"Now I'm going to make sure your ugly face never shows up here again," Jacob said as his right fist began glowing.

Jacob dashed towards Snide with his fist reared back.

"Silver Strike! Jacob shouted as he went to punch Jacob.

"Now I've got you!" Snide shouted as a tentacle shot from his chest and wrapped around Jacob's right wrist.

"What the heck?" Jacob said in confusion.

Snide swung Jacob and sent him careening into the side of a building with the tentacle still wrapped around his wrist. Snide pulled Jacob towards him as he began laughing evilly.

"Did you really think I was going to stick to only using my fists?" Snide asked Jacob as he hurled Jacob into another wall.

Jacob screamed in pain as Snide sent him crashing into another wall. Snide continued laughing in enjoyment as he slammed Jacob into a wall once again.

"Trust me, I would've made sure that bird died," Snide said to Jacob as he sent Jacob crashing into another wall. "But if Zenowing does survive from that wound, he will wake up and see your cold dead body in the street!"

Snide picked up his sword off the ground and began pulling Jacob towards him. Snide hung Jacob's motionless in front of him with his tentacle.

"The silver age is about to come to an end!" Snide shouted as he prepared to attack Jacob with his sword.

As Snide continued laughing a gentle breeze began blowing. Jacob began snickering causing Snide to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Snide asked Jacob.

"I never should've thought I lost you," Jacob said as he looked over.

A blue blur flew past Snide and Jacob and cut the tentacle holding Jacob. Snide screamed in pain as he grasped his chest where the tentacle came from. Snide looked over and gasped when he saw Zenowing with the Titano Saber in his hand. Zenowing slowly turned towards Snide and revealed that he was holding his chest in pain where he was shot. Jacob rose back to his feet as Snide backed away from him.

"How are you able to fight?" Snide asked Zenowing.

"I come from a warrior race," Zenowing said to Snide as he breathed heavily. "I fight until I die, especially when my friend's lives are on the line,"

That's right!" Jacob shouted as he ran up to Snide and punched him with his glowing right fist.

The punch sent Snide crashing into the wall of a building. Snide fell to the ground as Zenowing slowly walked over to Jacob.

"Together, we will defeat Snide," Zenowing said to Jacob as he handed the Titano Saber back to Jacob.

"Then let's do it," Jacob said as he nodded.

Snide began snickering as he slowly rose back to his feet with his sword in hand. Snide's body began glowing with a black aura as he looked up at Jacob and Zenowing.

"I'm going to tear you two fools apart!" Snide shouted as the ground around him began rumbling.

"That power!" Zenowing said in disbelief.

"Big deal, I'm still not afraid," Jacob said as he prepared for battle.

Up the road, Alan, Landon and Nathan were still battling Poisandra and the Spikeballs that were assisting her. Alan blocked two of the Spikeball's clubs with his Dino Saber and knocked the clubs out of their hands.

"Now Nathan!" Alan shouted as he rolled aside.

"Raptor Slash!" Nathan shouted as he jumped towards the Spikeballs and struck them with his saber.

The two Spikeballs were instantly destroyed from the attack. Nathan turned around and saw Landon going after Poisandra with his Dino Saber.

"Is that all you've got runt?" Poisandra asked Landon as she knocked away Landon's saber everytime he went to attack her.

"You can't beat all three of us," Landon said as he swung at Poisandra again.

Poisandra hit Landon's saber with her long axe and sent it flying across the street.

"Landon needs some backup," Alan said to Nathan.

"Yeah, but our hands are full right now," Nathan said as he was fighting off more Spikeballs.

"Can you handle these guys on your own?" Alan asked Nathan.

"Oh yeah, no problem," Nathan said as he hit a Spikeball with his saber.

Alan ran off towards Landon and Poisandra and left Nathan battling the Spikeballs on his own.

"Let's see how you like this!" Poisandra shouted as she went to hit Landon with her long axe.

Alan ran out in front of Landon and caught the axe with his hands stunning Poisandra.

"Let go!" Poisandra shouted as she tried to pull the axe away from Alan.

"My pleasure," Alan said as he let go of the axe.

Poisandra fell back to the ground and screamed in frustration.

"That was rude!" Poisandra shouted as she rose back to her feet.

"This won't take long," Alan said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Yeah, let's charge it up!" Landon said as he pulled out his Dino Super Drive Charger.

Alan and Landon transformed into their Dino Super Drive Modes and inserted the Chargers into their sabers.

"Uh oh," Poisandra said nervously as Alan and Landon came at her.

Alan and Landon struck Poisandra simultaneously causing her to scream loudly in pain. Down the road, Sledge and Alex were battling each other when the scream was heard. Sledge shoved Alex aside and looked down the road. Poisandra was seen falling to the ground.

"No!" Sledge shouted in horror.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Alex shouted as he ran back towards Sledge.

Sledge looked over at Alex and yelled angrily.

"You Rangers are about to become extinct!" Sledge shouted as he aimed his blaster at Alex.

Alex quickly rolled out of the way as a blast was fired at him.

"Whoa!" Alex shouted as Sledge came flying towards him with his jetpack.

Sledge kicked Alex and sent him flying across the street. Alex crashed into the side of a car and quickly rose back to his feet. A blast instantly hit Alex in the chest as he got back to his feet. Sledge flew at Alex once again and tackled him into the car causing it to explode.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Sledge shouted as he rose out of the flames with Alex by the neck.

"Stop it!" Tracey shouted as she ran up and slashed Sledge across the back with her Dino Super Drive Saber.

A piece of Sledge's jetpack fell to the ground from the attack.

"You both will die!" Sledge shouted as he slammed Alex into Tracey.

The two Rangers fell to the ground in pain as Sledge screamed in anger once again.

"It's like he's getting stronger from his anger!" Alex said in astonishment as he and Tracey both struggled to their feet.

"Then we need to find a way to beat him fast," Tracey said to Alex.

"You're not going to beat me," Sledge said as he hit both Alex and Tracey with a blast from his blaster.

The two Rangers fell back to the ground and struggled to get to their feet.

"He's too much for the two of them!" Tim said to Tyler.

"They can do it, I know they can," Tyler said as he clenched his fist.

Sledge aimed his blaster at Tracey and Alex as they slowly rose back to their feet.

"This is the end for you two," Sledge said as his blaster quickly began charging.

A ball of energy appeared in front of Sledge's blaster and began growing as the blaster charged up.

"I'm too beat up to move," Tracey said to Alex.

"Goodbye," Sledge said as he fired the powerful blast at them.

Alex grabbed Tracey and shielded her with his body.

"What're you doing?" Tracey asked Alex.

"If we go down, we go down together," Alex said to Tracey.

The blast hit Alex in the back and engulfed both Rangers bodies. The blast continued flying across the street with both Rangers and crashed into a nearby building. Sledge began laughing evilly as the building began collapsing.

"Tracey!" Heather shouted in horror as the building fell in on top of Alex and Tracey.

Sledge looked down at his blaster and saw that it was glowing bright orange and had overheated.

"Time to cool off," Sledge said as he lowered his blaster.

Heckyl ran up behind Sledge and jumped on his back.

"What the hell?" Sledge said in confusion as he tried to throw Heckyl off.

"If anyone's going to stop you, it's going to be me!" Heckyl shouted as he reached for Sledge's gauntlet on his left arm.

Heckyl grabbed something off of the gauntlet and was quickly knocked off of Sledge. Sledge turned around and saw Heckyl lying on the ground.

"Heckyl, you pest!" Sledge shouted as he walked over to Heckyl. "I should've killed you when I had the chance,"

"Well, now's your chance," Heckyl said as he chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do," Sledge said as he aimed his blaster down at Heckyl.

Sledge tried to fire his blaster but nothing happened.

"It's still overheated," Sledge said as he lowered his blaster.

Sledge stomped on Heckyl's chest and caused Heckyl to scream in pain.

"That'll do just fine," Sledge said as he stomped on Heckyl again.

Over where everyone was watching Sledge attack Heckyl, Brody noticed Tyler walking away.

"Dad?" Brody said in confusion.

"Tyler!" Rocky shouted at Tyler as he noticed him.

Tyler pulled out his pistol as he continued walking towards Sledge.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Heather shouted at Tyler in horror.

"What is he thinking?" Eddie asked the others.

"For a death wish, that's for sure," Kyle said as Tyler came up to Sledge.

Tyler began shooting Sledge in the back with his pistol, but the bullets bounced off of Sledge's armor.

"What was that?" Sledge said in confusion as he turned around and saw Tyler.

Tyler shot Sledge in the face causing the bullet to bounce off of Sledge.

"You pathetic human, your weapons can't hurt me," Sledge said as he grabbed Tyler by the wrist.

"You're not going to win," Tyler said to Sledge as he stared him in the eyes.

Sledge began laughing as Heckyl slowly crawled away.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" Sledge asked Tyler.

"Even if the Rangers fail, there's always someone else," Tyler said as he tried to pull his arm away from Sledge.

"Shut up and go back to the sidelines!" Sledge shouted as he snapped Tyler's wrist.

Tyler screamed in pain as Sledge released him. Tyler fell to his knees grasping his wrist.

"Now, where did Heckyl run off to?" Sledge wondered as he turned around.

As Sledge began walking away from Tyler a large blast struck Sledge in the back and sent him crashing into the side of a building. Tyler looked over and saw the Olympia Corp tank drive up.

"I'm not finished with you!" Lance shouted from inside the tank.

Sledge rose back to his feet and saw the tank aiming at him.

"You think that machine will stop me?" Sledge asked Lance.

"All I need to do is hold you back for a few minutes," Lance said as he fired another blast at Sledge.

Sledge blocked the blast with his hands and sent it flying into the air.

"Hang on!" Eddie shouted as he and Kyle ran up to Tyler.

"You're an idiot," Kyle said to Tyler as he and Eddie began carrying him back over to the others.

"I did what I needed to do," Tyler said as he cringed in pain.

"Oh, sure you did," Kyle said as he rolled his eyes.

Eddie and Kyle handed Tyler over to Heather where she quickly hugged him.

"Don't do that again!" Heather said to Tyler. "We're not who we used to be,"

Keeper walked up to Heather and Tyler and placed his hand on Tyler's broken wrist.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Keeper.

"Using my power to heal you," Keeper said as his hand began glowing.

Tyler watched his wrist slowly heal from the light coming from Keeper's hand. Keeper suddenly fell to one knee breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyler asked Keeper.

"Yes, I've just used up too much energy healing you and the Rangers," Keeper told Tyler.

"You don't have to kill yourself for us," Tyler told Keeper.

"I will do whatever it takes to stop Sledge," Keeper said to Tyler.

Back across the road Lance fired another blast from the tank at Sledge. Sledge leapt past the blast and landed on top of the tank.

"Crap!" Lance said as alarms began going off as Sledge began beating on the tank with his fists.

"Once I pop this thing open, I will rip you to shreds!" Sledge shouted as he tore the door off the tank.

Lance looked up and saw Sledge's hand reaching for him.

"Not so fast!" Lance shouted as the tank began rolling towards a building.

Sledge looked over and gasped when Lance rammed the tank into a building and crashed through the wall. Sledge fell off of the tank and fell to the ground inside of the building. Lance slowly climbed out of the tank and quickly made his way outside holding his arm in pain.

"Where's Sledge?" Tyler said in confusion.

Lance began moving as fast as he could to get away from the building. An explosion blew a hole in the side of the building and revealed an enraged Sledge inside. Sledge walked outside and quickly fired a blast at Lance. The blast hit Lance in the back causing him to fall to the ground.

"No!" Rocky shouted in horror as Lance laid motionless on the ground.

Sledge walked up to Lance and rolled him over with his foot.

"Well, that was easy," Sledge said as he walked past Lance. "He won't be a problem anymore,"

Sledge came to a halt as he heard debris beginning to move from the collapsed building. Sledge looked over and saw an injured Alex and injured Tracey struggle to their feet unmorphed.

"They're still alive!" Heather said in relief.

"Oh no," Keeper said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked Keeper.

"The bonds between them and their Energems," Keeper said to everyone. "They're broken,"

Alex opened his hand and looked down at the Red Energem.

"The Energems sacrificed their bonds with us to save us," Alex said to Tracey.

"What do we do now?" Tracey asked Alex.

"Alex," Heckyl said as he limped up next to Alex.

Alex and Tracey saw Heckyl walk up holding his ribs in pain.

"Heckyl, you need to get somewhere safe," Alex said to Heckyl.

"Your bond with the Red Energem might be gone, but there's still one more chance," Heckyl said as he handed something to Alex.

Alex opened his hand and revealed the Talon Energem.

"Wait, how did you get that?" Sledge said in confusion.

Heckyl looked over at Sledge with a smirk on his face.

"I swiped it off of you earlier," Heckyl said to Sledge.

"Heckyl, I can't use this," Alex said to Heckyl.

"Yes you can," Heckyl told Alex. "Badussa's curse is no longer inside of it, and Lance already wiped out most of the Dark Energem's powers from it,"

"Alex, it's our only shot," Tracey said to Alex.

Alex sighed and grasped the Energem in his hand.

"Alright, I'll do it," Alex said as he handed the Red Energem to Tracey.

Alex stepped forward and closed his eyes as he held the Energem up to his heart.

"I've been bonded to you before," Alex said to the Energem. "That was different though, but now I need your power more than ever,"

Heckyl and Tracey stepped back as Alex stayed still.

"Please, give me your true power," Alex said as he grasped the Energem even harder.

"I'm not waiting any longer," Sledge said as he began walking towards Alex.

Sledge suddenly came to a halt as Alex's body began glowing with a dark blue aura.

"What?" Sledge said in confusion.

It's working!" Heckyl said in amazement.

Alex began screaming in pain as the aura around him turned black.

"Oh no, the Talon Energem is still cursed with the Dark Energem's power!" Keeper said in concern.

"No, I won't be evil again," Alex said in pain.

Alex screamed even louder as he looked up towards the sky.

"What's going on?" Sledge said in confusion.

The black aura around Alex changed back to dark blue as Alex continued screaming.

"He did it!" Tracey said in amazement.

A Dino Charge Morpher appeared in Alex's left hand as he stopped screaming. Alex inserted the Energem into his morpher and quickly fired a blast out of it.

"Unleash the Power!" Alex shouted as the blast hit him from above.

Alex transformed into the Talon Ranger in front of Sledge causing Sledge to become stunned.

"Wait, he looks different!" Tracey said to Heckyl.

"Yes, all the evil energy is gone," Heckyl said as he nodded.

Alex looked over at his left arm and saw that it was no longer red like before, but now a dark blue.

"So, this is the true powers of the Talon Ranger?" Alex said to himself.

Alex looked over towards Sledge.

"I guess it's time to put it to full use," Alex said as he prepared for battle.

"I don't care what color you are," Sledge said to Alex. "I will still crush you like before,"

"We'll see about that," Alex said as he and Sledge stared each other down.


	46. Chapter 46(Finale)

Chapter 46: Project Extinction Part 4

In the destroyed section of Angel Grove, Sledge and Alex were staring each other down waiting for one another to make a move. Off to the side, Tracey and Heckyl were watching and waiting for the battle to begin. Tracey sighed and looked down at her hands and saw the Purple and Red Energems in both of her hands.

"Come on Alex, I know you can beat him," Tracey said as she looked back over at Alex.

"I don't care which Energem's power you use, I'll still crush you," Sledge said to Alex.

"Then how about you prove that statement," Alex said as the Talon Buster appeared in his hand.

"I will," Sledge said as he slowly began walking towards Alex.

Alex took off running towards Sledge at full speed with his Talon Buster ready to attack. Alex swung the Talon Buster at Sledge but narrowly missed as Sledge leaned away.

"You're sloppy already!" Sledge shouted as he punched Alex in the stomach.

Alex backed off away from Sledge holding his stomach in pain.

"I just need to hold Sledge off until the others finish off Sledge's crew," Alex said to himself.

Alex went at Sledge again and swung the Talon Buster at him again. Sledge grabbed Alex by the arm and spun back behind him.

"Nice try," Sledge said as he shot Alex in the back with a weak blast from his blaster.

Alex fell forward to the ground and quickly caught himself with his hands. Alex rose back to his feet and hit Sledge with a wheel kick causing Sledge to back off. Sledge placed his hand over his chest where he was hit and began laughing.

"Your physical attacks won't hurt me as long as I have this armor protecting me," Sledge said as he snickered.

"Then I'll have to find a way to break through it," Alex said as he went after Sledge again.

Down the road, Dante and Wrench were still battling each other as Eli stood on the sidelines watching the two battle it out. Christa silently walked up behind Eli and saw Eli holding his ribs in pain. Christa looked out at Dante fighting and saw Wrench beginning to get the upper hand after nailing Dante with a blow from his axe.

"Eli, why aren't you helping him?" Christa asked Eli.

Eli turned around and saw Christa standing behind him.

"What're you doing over here?" Eli asked Christa. "It's too dangerous,"

"I saw you just standing here," Christa told Eli.

"Dante can handle Wrench on his own," Eli said to Christa as he looked back over at the battle.

Dante blocked Wrench's axe with his Dino Super Drive Saber and began being pushed back by Wrench.

"Even if he can, it would be much easier if you helped him," Christa told Eli.

"I can't," Eli said as he looked down.

"I know, you're hurt," Christa said as she placed her hand on Eli's ribs. "But you can't just stand here and watch your friends, they need you,"

"Christa," Eli said as he looked over at Christa.

"Please, Alex is already having trouble against Sledge by himself," Christa told Eli. "Once you and Dante finish off Wrench, you can help him,"

Eli lowered his hand from his ribs and clenched his fist.

"At least get somewhere safe," Eli said to Christa as he grabbed her hand.

Christa nodded as she smiled. Eli let go of Christa's hand and quickly pulled out a Dino Charger.

"Dino Super Drive Mode!" Eli shouted as he activated the Charger.

The Dino Super Drive Saber appeared in Eli's hand as Christa stepped back. Eli inserted the Dino Charger into his saber and instantly transformed into Dino Super Drive Mode.

"Hang on Dante, we'll finish this freak together," Eli said as he took off running towards Wrench and Dante.

Christa watched Eli run off with a smile on her face.

"Come back safe," Christa said as her eyes began watering.

Christa ran off to safety as Eli ran up and kicked Wrench away from Dante. Wrench looked over at Eli and groaned in anger.

"About time you joined back in," Dante said to Eli as he stepped up next to him.

"The two of you can't stop me," Wrench said to Eli and Dante. "Especially when I'm powered up by the Dark Energem,"

Black aura began surrounding Wrench as he started running towards the Rangers.

"Dante, let's do this," Eli said to Dante as he readied his saber. "For your parents,"

Eli and Dante ran at Wrench ready to attack.

"Time to end this!" Wrench shouted as his axe began glowing.

"That's right!" Eli shouted as he swiftly knocked Wrench's axe away.

Wrench gasped as he saw his axe stick into the side of a building.

"Oh no!" Wrench shouted as Dante ran up to him.

"This is for Nico and Susan Ceraso!" Dante shouted as his Dino Super Drive Saber began glowing.

Dante stabbed Wrench with his saber causing Wrench to scream in pain. Dante kicked Wrench to the ground as he pulled his saber out of Wrench.

"I'm not finished yet," Wrench said in pain as he grasped his wound while rising to his feet.

"You should've stayed down," Eli said as he inserted five Stego Chargers into his Dino Super Drive Saber.

Eli aimed the gatling on his saber at Wrench and pulled the trigger. The gatling began spinning causing five spiraling blasts to shoot out of the saber. The blasts hit Wrench causing him to explode in front of Dante. Dante turned away from the flames and powered back down to his normal mode.

"Mom, Dad, I did it," Dante said as he looked up at the sky.

Eli walked up to Dante as he powered back down.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked Eli.

"No, but I can still fight," Eli said to Dante.

"Alright then, let's go give Sledge the ultimate butt kicking then," Dante said as he patted on Eli's shoulder.

Dante walked on ahead and left an injured Eli behind. Eli cringed in pain as he slowly began following Dante down the road.

On up the road from where Wrench was defeated, Fury and Tyson were battling each other while Sam stood by watching. Fury laughed evilly as he continued swinging his two swords at Tyson. Tyson unmorphed, was barely keeping up with Fury using his Ptera Saber.

"You can't beat me Gold Ranger!" Fury shouted as he swung his flaming sword at Tyson.

Tyson blocked Fury's flaming sword and stunned Fury.

"Give up already!" Fury shouted as he went to attack Tyson with his other sword.

"Never!" Tyson shouted as he sliced through Fury's flaming sword.

Fury gasped in disbelief as he looked down at the sword handle in his hand.

"You broke my sword!" Fury said in disbelief.

"That's not all I'm going to break," Tyson said as he swung his saber at Fury.

Fury jumped back and dodged Tyson's attack. Fury tossed the sword handle aside as he snickered.

"You're powerless, you won't beat me," Fury said as his sword began glowing.

"Tyson, run!" Sam shouted in horror as electricity engulfed Fury's sword.

Tyson stood his ground as Fury stabbed the ground with his electrified sword. Lightning bolts shot out of the ground around Tyson blocking Sam's view on him.

"No!" Sam shouted as the area lit up from the lightning.

Fury began laughing evilly as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

"That should do it," Fury said as the light dimmed.

"I'm not done, not by a longshot," Tyson said as he revealed himself shielded by his Ptera Saber.

"How did you survive that?" Fury said in astonishment.

"Tyson, your arm," Sam said in concern as she saw blood running down Tyson's arm.

"Sure you got me a little bit, but it wasn't enough to keep me down," Tyson said to Fury.

Tyson's right arm went limp as he cringed in pain.

"All you did was prolonged your death," Fury said as he began walking towards Tyson.

Sam quickly ran out in between Tyson and Fury and spread her arms out.

"Fury, he can't fight anymore!" Sam said to Fury.

"I don't care," Fury said as he came to a halt. "I'll just kill you along with him right now!"

Fury swung his sword at Sam causing Sam to close her eyes. Tyson stepped out in front of Sam and blocked Fury's sword with his saber.

"Sam, finish him!" Tyson shouted at Sam.

Sam opened her eyes and saw Tyson struggling to hold Fury's sword back.

"Right," Sam said as she nodded.

Tyson knocked Fury's sword out of his hand as Sam's saber appeared in her hand.

"No!" Fury shouted as Tyson and Sam's sabers began glowing.

"This is the end of you Fury!" Tyson shouted as he and Sam struck Fury together with their sabers.

Fury stumbled back in pain grasping his chest with his hands where he was hit.

"No, I will not fall!" Fury shouted in anger.

Tyson and Sam stabbed Fury simultaneously with their sabers causing Fury to scream in pain. The two teens pulled their sabers out of Fury causing him to fall back onto the ground and explode. Tyson shielded Sam from the explosion as Sam covered her head with her arms.

"Is he gone?" Sam asked Tyson as the two looked over at the smoke.

The smoke cleared and showed no sign of Fury. Tyson walked up to where Fury was destroyed holding his right arm in pain.

"Yeah, he's gone," Tyson said as he watched Fury's sword fade away.

"How's your arm?" Sam asked Tyson.

"I don't know," Tyson said as his fingers on his right hand slowly twitched. "I can barely feel it,"

"Come on, we should get you checked on," Sam said as she grabbed Tyson's left arm and put it over her shoulders as someone ran up.

"Rebecca!" Tyson said in astonishment as his sister began helping Sam with him.

"Easy, we're going to get you back to mom and dad," Rebecca told Tyson.

"No, this isn't finished yet," Tyson told Rebecca.

"Tyson, you can't fight in this condition," Rebecca told Tyson.

"I have to agree with your sister," Sam said to Tyson.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Tyson said as he pulled his arm off of Sam's shoulders.

Tyson slowly walked on ahead holding his right arm leaving Sam and Rebecca behind.

"Go make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Sam said to Rebecca.

"What about you?" Rebecca asked Sam.

"I need to go help the others with Sledge," Sam said as she looked down the road and saw Alex battling Sledge on his own.

"Alright, good luck," Rebecca said as she walked off to catch her brother.

Sam ran off down the road towards Alex and Sledge and instantly morphed as she continued running.

On the other side of a nearby building, Jacob and Zenowing were preparing to battle Snide. Jacob pulled out a Dino Charger and quickly transformed to Dino Super Drive Mode. Snide began snickering as he waited for one of the heroes to make a move.

"Here," Jacob said to Zenowing as he went to hand Zenowing the Titano Saber.

"Thank you," Zenowing said as he took the Titano Saber from Jacob.

"Can we get things started already?" Snide asked Jacob and Zenowing.

"With pleasure," Jacob said as he dashed forward towards Snide.

Jacob swung his Dino Super Drive Saber at Snide but was instantly blocked by Snide's sword. Jacob moved aside and revealed Zenowing coming at Snide fast.

"What!" Snide said in astonishment as Zenowing quickly swung his saber at him.

Snide jumped back and avoided the attack.

"We have to work together to stop him," Zenowing said to Jacob as they regrouped.

"Yeah, let's do this," Jacob said as he and Zenowing took off running towards Snide at the same time.

Snide jumped backwards once again as the two heroes swung at him at the same time.

"Your skills have gotten rusty Zenowing!" Snide shouted as he laughed.

"We'll see about that," Zenowing said as his wings began glowing.

Zenowing instantly took off at blinding speed towards Snide.

"What's this?" Snide said in confusion.

Zenowing kicked Snide as he appeared right in front of Snide. The kick sent Snide crashing into a building wall causing it to collapse on him.

"Nice!" Jacob said in amazement as he ran up beside Zenowing.

"Sadly, that's probably the only time I can do that for now," Zenowing said as he breathed heavily.

Snide rose out of the rubble groaning angrily.

"It's going to take more than a simple kick to stop me," Snide said as his sword began glowing.

Snide swung his sword and sent a powerful energy wave flying towards Jacob and Zenowing. Jacob and Zenowing dove aside and caused the energy wave to hit a bus behind them. The bus was sliced in half with ease and exploded instantly.

"Holy crap!" Jacob said in horror as he looked at the damage Snide's attack just caused.

Jacob looked back over at Snide as Snide continued laughing maniacally.

"There's more where that came from!" Snide shouted at Jacob and Zenowing.

"Yeah, we're just getting started pal," Jacob said as he rose back to his feet.

A few blocks u the road, Alan, Landon and Nathan were cautiously watching Poisandra as she lied on the ground motionless. Alan slowly began approaching Poisandra with his Dino Saber in hand.

"There's no way that finished her off that easily," Landon said to Nathan.

"Agreed, be careful Alan," Nathan said to Alan.

Poisandra suddenly began giggling. Poisandra grabbed her long axe and swept Alan off his feet with the axe.

"Come on boys, there's still time to play!" Poisandra shouted at Nathan and Landon as she stomped on Alan's chest.

"What do we do?" Landon asked Nathan.

"She can't handle all three of us," Nathan said as he took off running towards Poisandra.

Poisandra quickly cartwheeled away from Alan and Nathan as Nathan ran up to attack.

"She's toying with us," Alan said as Nathan helped him up.

"Don't worry guys, I have a way to slow her down," Landon said as he pulled out a Dino Charger.

Landon activated the Charger and inserted it into his morpher. Landon fired a blast from his morpher and hit an area on the ground right where Poisandra was heading. Poisandra stepped on the glowing area on the ground and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh, why can't I move?" Poisandra said in confusion.

"Because I intensified the gravity with the Dino Gravity Charger," Landon said to Poisandra.

"Nice going," Alan said to Landon as he pulled out his morpher.

"No, you can't kill me!" Poisandra said to the Rangers in horror.

"After what all you and your friends have done, we're not changing our minds," Alan said as he and Landon aimed their morphers at Poisandra.

"Please, if you kill me, Sledge will become unstoppable!" Poisandra shouted at the Rangers.

"Sorry, we're not believing any of your lies," Nathan said as he aimed at Poisandra.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" The three Rangers shouted as they fired powerful blasts at Poisandra at once.

Poisandra screamed as the blasts flew towards her. Out in the distance, Sledge knocked Alex aside with his blaster and heard Poisandra's scream.

"Poisandra?" Sledge said in concern.

Alex rose back to his feet and saw Sledge walking away.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Alex shouted as he ran after Sledge.

Sledge suddenly came to a halt when he witnessed the blasts hitting Poisandra. An explosion occurred around Poisandra causing her to scream even louder.

"No!" Sledge shouted in horror as pink sparkles floated up into the sky.

Alex caught up to Sledge and saw Sledge standing in the middle of the road. A black aura began surrounding Sledge as he slowly turned towards Alex.

"Now you've done it," Sledge said angrily as his eyes began glowing red. "You killed my wife,"

"It had to be done to stop you and your creeps," Alex said to Sledge.

Sledge screamed loudly releasing a shockwave around him which caused Alex to get blown back.

"What the hell?" Alex said in confusion as the aura engulfed Sledge's body.

"I'm not holding back any longer!" Sledge shouted from within the black aura.

"What's going on?" Dante asked Alex as he ran up with Eli beside him.

"Is he transforming?" Eli said in confusion.

Alan, Nathan and Landon ran up behind Sledge and saw the thick black aura in front of them.

"Oh no," Alan said in horror.

Heckyl ran up with Tracey behind him and saw Sledge transforming inside of the black aura.

"Sledge's true form," Heckyl said in horror.

"So, he's been hiding this form the whole time?" Tracey asked Heckyl.

"The Dark Energem must have powered him up enough to release it," Heckyl said to Tracey.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked the others as she ran up. "He's a sitting duck right now,"

"Yeah, let's take him down now!" Dante said as he dashed forward.

"Guys wait!" Alex shouted as everyone ran towards Sledge except for him and Tracey.

Sledge screamed even louder than before and caused a shockwave to blow the Rangers away from him. Alex watched in horror as his friends fell to the ground and demorphed instantly.

"My power far exceeds that of any Energem now," Sledge said as the aura began fading.

Sledge revealed his new form as a staff appeared in his hand.

"It's like Sledge was a walking cocoon," Tracey said as the ground sunk from each step Sledge took towards Alex.

"I like the butterfly motif you've got going now," Alex said as he chuckled.

"Laugh while you can," Sledge said to Alex. "This planet will be no more once I'm done with you,"

The tentacles hanging from Sledge's large shoulders went after Alex as Sledge reached his arms forward.

"Uh oh!" Alex said as he evaded one of the tentacles.

Another tentacle wrapped around Alex's right arm causing him to drop the Talon Buster.

"Ugh, no!" Alex shouted as he began being wrapped up by the tentacles.

"Alex!" Tyler shouted in concern from the sidelines.

"How are they going to stop that thing now?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Yeah, everyone else is out cold right now or busy with someone else," Eddie said to the others.

Rocky looked over at Tracey and saw her watching Sledge easily overpower Alex in horror.

"Tracey!" Rocky shouted at Tracey.

Tracey looked over and saw Rocky staring at her.

"You're the only one that can save Alex right now!" Rocky shouted to Tracey.

"But, I'm powerless," Tracey said in disappointment.

"No you're not," Heckyl said to Tracey.

Tracey looked up at Heckyl.

"I'm not bonded to an Energem now," Tracey told Heckyl.

"So, you can change that," Heckyl told Tracey.

"Look out!" Jacob shouted as an energy wave flew past Heckyl and Tracey.

Tracey screamed as her and Heckyl ducked to the ground. Tracey looked over and saw Jacob and Zenowing run up battling Snide.

"Snide, take your battle somewhere else!" Sledge shouted at Snide.

Snide looked over at Sledge and gasped when he saw Sledge's new body.

"What happened to you?" Snide asked Sledge.

"No, he's reached his true form!" Zenowing said in horror.

"Sledge had a hidden form this entire time?" Jacob said in confusion.

Snide looked over and saw Heckyl standing next to Tracey.

"Ah, I think it's time to turn my attention to someone else," Snide said as he began walking away from Jacob and Zenowing.

"Get back here!" Jacob shouted at Snide.

Alex watched Snide ran past him as he was still tangled up in the tentacles.

"What're you doing?" Sledge said in confusion.

"Heckyl!" Alex shouted when he noticed Snide was running towards Heckyl.

Heckyl looked over and saw Snide running at him with his sword ready.

"Save us all!" Heckyl shouted at Tracey as he shoved her aside.

"No!" Tracey shouted as she fell to the ground.

"I won't let you!" Zenowing shouted as he ran after Snide.

"Goodbye Heckyl!" Snide shouted as he ran up to Heckyl.

Snide stabbed Heckyl with his sword as Tracey watched in horror from the ground.

"That felt good," Snide said to Heckyl as Heckyl began coughing up blood.

Zenowing ran up behind Snide and struck him across the back with the Titano Saber.

"Ugh, I'll finish you off next!" Snide shouted as Heckyl fell to the ground with a gaping wound on his chest.

Heckyl slowly looked over at Tracey and began reaching towards her.

"Only you can save us," Heckyl said to Tracey as he began dozing off.

"No, stay with us!" Tracey shouted as she crawled over to Heckyl.

Heckyl closed his eyes and suddenly stopped breathing.

"Heckyl!" Tracey shouted as she began shaking Heckyl by the shoulders.

Sledge began laughing as Zenowing and Snide continued battling nearby.

"That fool had it coming," Sledge said to Tracey. "I would've finished him off myself had Snide not,"

Tracey slowly rose to her feet as her eyes began watering.

"Tracey," Alex said in concern as he looked over at Tracey and saw her crying.

"I've had enough," Tracey said as she clenched her fist.

Tracey turned towards Sledge as her right fist began glowing red.

"What's happening to her?" Tyler asked Keeper.

"The Red Energem!" Keeper said in disbelief.

"I knew she could do it," Rocky said as he began smirking.

Tracey screamed in anger as a red aura surrounded her body.

"What is she doing?" Sledge said in confusion.

"She's about to take you down!" Alex shouted at Sledge.

Tracey instantly morphed into the Red Dino Charge Ranger and took off running towards Sledge.

"I'll take you down just like I did to the others!" Sledge shouted as his staff began glowing.

A lightning blast suddenly hit Sledge in the back catching his attention.

"You brat!" Sledge shouted at Tyson.

"You're not stopping us," Tyson said as he breathed heavily.

Tracey leapt towards Alex with her Dino Saber in hand and sliced through the tentacles restraining him.

"No!" Sledge shouted as he watched Tracey and Alex safely land on the ground.

Sledge swung his staff at Tyson and blew him away with a shockwave. Tyson crashed into a taxi cab and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You're not going to stop me!" Sledge shouted as he slammed the tip of his staff on the ground causing the ground to begin glowing.

"What's he doing?" Alex said in confusion.

"This is over," Sledge said as the glowing ground began spreading.

The glow reached a building and caused the building to crumble into dust in an instant.

"Everyone run!" Keeper shouted at the friends and family of the Rangers behind him as the light continued spreading.

Everyone began screaming in horror as they ran away.

"You can't outrun this!" Sledge shouted as it began spreading faster.

The light reached Tracey and Alex but had no effect on them.

"It's not doing anything?" Alex said in confusion.

"I guess the Energems are protecting us?" Tracey wondered.

The light reached the other Rangers who were unconscious on the ground but caused no harm to them.

"What's that?" Jacob said in confusion as he saw the light coming towards him and Zenowing.

"Oh no!" Snide shouted as the light touched his foot.

Snide began screaming in pain as his foot began dissolving away.

"What on Earth?" Zenowing said in confusion as he and Jacob watched the light engulf Snide.

"Help me!" Snide shouted as he fell to the ground slowly dissolving away.

"Jacob run!" Zenowing shouted as he shoved Jacob aside.

Jacob stumbled to the ground and watched the light engulf Zenowing.

"Zenowing!" Jacob shouted in horror as Zenowing began screaming in pain.

"Thank you for being by my side!" Zenowing shouted as he slowly dissolved away.

Jacob screamed into tears as the light engulfed him.

"No, this can't be real!" Jacob said as he continued crying.

Tracey and Alex watched in horror as the other Ranger's parents were destroyed by the light.

"Mom, Dad!" Tracey shouted in horror as she saw her parents still running.

"Keep running!" Tyler shouted at Heather and Rocky as he continued running while carrying Brody.

"Tyler!" Heather shouted as the light engulfed her.

"Mommy!" Brody shouted as he watched his mother disappear.

"Don't watch!" Rocky shouted as he ran alongside Tyler.

The light caught up to Tyler and Rocky and caused them to dissolve away along with Brody.

"Sledge, what have you done?" Keeper said in horror as he came to a halt.

The light engulfed Keeper and caused him to dissolve away leaving only Sledge and the Rangers. The light suddenly faded and revealed that the city had been turned into a wasteland.

"You monster!" Alex said to Sledge.

"It's a shame the Energems protected you all," Sledge said to the Rangers. "But I'll make sure to level this entire planet once I'm able to use that technique again,"

"That's not going to happen," Tracey said to Sledge. "I'll make sure of that,"

"We'll see about that," Sledge said as he prepared for Tracey to attack.

Tracey ran at Sledge with her morpher in hand. Tracey aimed her morpher directly at Sledge's head about to attack. Sledge hit Tracey's morpher with his staff and caused Tracey to miss.

"Purple or Red, it doesn't matter what color you wear," Sledge said to Tracey.

Sledge gently tapped Tracey in the stomach with the end of his staff and blew Tracey back as if she was hit by a train. Tracey landed on her feet safely and fired another blast at Sledge.

"Those weak attacks won't harm me!" Sledge shouted as he knocked the blast away with his staff.

"You killed all of our friends and our families!" Tracey shouted at Sledge. "I'm going to make sure you suffer!"

"Tracey you can't beat Sledge on your own," Alex said as he walked up next to Tracey.

"Alex is right, we need to work together to stop him," Jacob said to Tracey.

"Is it even worth it though?" Tracey asked Alex and Jacob. "It's not like it will bring everyone back,"

"Don't think about that!" Alex said to Tracey. "Let's just focus on making sure this planet and everyone else on it are safe,"

"We're all still here if you need us," Jacob said as he placed his hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"Enough blabbering, it's time for you three to die!" Sledge shouted as he fired a blast from his staff at the Rangers.

Alex and Jacob jumped out in front of Tracey and took the hit from the blast.

"Guys!" Tracey said in astonishment as she watched Alex and Jacob fall to the ground.

"What're you waiting for?" Jacob asked Tracey.

"Go get him," Alex said to Tracey. "We'll be right behind you,"

Tracey nodded as the wind began picking up.

"Oh no!" Tracey said in horror as she looked up at the sky.

The black hole in the sky had increased in size and began pulling heavier things from the Earth. Tracey looked over and saw a car slowly rising into the sky.

"That black hole will pull us all in any second now," Alex said to Tracey and Jacob as he slowly rose back to his feet.

Sledge began laughing as the three Rangers looked up at the black hole in the sky.

"Looks like I won't have to wipe out this planet after all," Sledge said to the Rangers. "I just need to take you three down,"

Sledge slowly began walking towards the Rangers.

"Come on Jacob!" Alex said to Jacob as he ran towards Sledge with his Talon Buster in hand.

"Right behind you!" Jacob shouted as he pulled out his Titano Saber and joined Alex.

Alex and Jacob went to attack Sledge with their weapons but were quickly blocked by a force field that surrounded Sledge. The force field sent out a shockwave and blew Alex and Jacob away from Sledge. Tracey watched her two friends slam into a wall and fall to the ground.

"Come on Tracey, this is up to you," Tracey said to herself.

The T-Rex Zord ran up beside Tracey in its mini mode and began growling at Tracey.

"Hmph, I've had enough of these Zords," Sledge said as he prepared to fire a blast at the T-Rex Zord.

Blasts suddenly began hitting Sledge in the back. Sledge quickly turned around and saw that the other Rangers had awoken.

"Stay down you brats!" Sledge shouted as he fired a blast towards the Rangers.

"Everyone move!" Alan shouted as he quickly ran away.

The other Rangers quickly made it out of the way and avoided the blast causing it to hit the ground. The blast exploded as it hit the ground creating a small crater in the ground.

"The city is gone," Nathan said as he looked around at the wasteland around them.

"So are our friends and families," Eli said in disbelief.

"Dad," Sam said to herself as her eyes began watering.

"Now's not the time for tears," Tyson said as he held his arm in pain. "We need to find a way to stop that black hole while Tracey, Alex and Jacob handle Sledge,"

"The Plesio Zord was already destroyed," Alan told Tyson. "Our only way into the sky is the Ptera Zord now,"

"And that's what we'll use," Tyson said to Alan.

"But do you even have any Ptera Chargers left?" Sam asked Tyson.

"Luckily just one," Tyson told Sam as he revealed the Charger.

"Then let's get to it," Dante said as he stepped forward.

"Remember, once we leave we'll have no way to contact the others," Alan told everyone.

"That's why I'm the only one going," Tyson told Alan.

"No, you already nearly died going off on your own!" Nathan reminded Tyson.

"Nathan's right, we're not going to let you leave without us," Eli said to Tyson.

Tyson groaned in annoyance as he pulled out his Dino Charger.

"Fine, but don't blame me if we all die," Tyson said to the others.

Tyson pressed the button on his Charger.

"What the?" Tyson said in confusion as he pressed the button again.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked Tyson.

"It won't activate," Tyson said as he pressed the button once again.

"Are you sure it's fully charged?" Sam asked Tyson.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine, it just won't activate," Tyson told Sam.

Tyson handed the Charger to Alan.

"Weird, it looks fine," Alan said as he inspected the Charger.

Sledge began laughing evilly as Alan messed with the Charger.

"You can't use a corrupt Dino Charger," Sledge said to Alan.

"Corrupt?" Alan said in confusion as the Dino Charger began glowing green.

The Charger shocked Alan causing him to drop it.

"That's right, you can't use that Dino Charger as long as I'm around," Sledge told Alan. "I corrupted it when you fools all attacked me,"

"Then we can't summon the Ptera Zord," Tyson said in horror.

"What do we do now?" Landon asked the others.

"You die like everyone else in this city," Sledge said to Landon.

The T-Rex Zord leapt into Tracey's arms and transformed into its morpher mode.

"No one else is going to die except for you," Tracey said to Sledge.

"Oh, you think you'll be able to kill me?" Sledge asked Tracey.

Tracey pulled out a Dino Charger and inserted it into the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher.

"It's time to find out," Tracey said as she aimed the morpher at Sledge.

Tracey fired a blast from the morpher at Sledge. Sledge quickly surrounded himself with a force field as the blast flew towards him. The blast hit the force field and bounced off of it. The blast flew back at Tracey and hit her causing her to transform into T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"Ugh," Tracey said in pain as sparks began appearing on her body.

"Tracey never used the T-Rex Super Charge powers when she was the Red Ranger," Alan said to the others as he watched Tracey fall down to one knee.

"She can do it, I know she can," Eli said as he watched from afar.

Tracey slowly rose back to her feet and began screaming in pain as the pain grew stronger.

"You can't even handle the Red Energem's true power," Sledge said to Tracey.

"The Red Energem's true power was mine from the start," Tracey said in pain as red sparks of electricity continued appearing around her.

"Let's end this already," Sledge said as he slowly began approaching Tracey.

The Talon Buster suddenly flew past Tracey and struck Sledge causing him to come to a halt.

"How dare you!" Sledge shouted in anger as he watched the Talon Buster return to Alex's hand.

"We'll hold him off until you gain control of those powers," Alex said to Tracey.

"Be careful," Tracey said as she continued cringing in pain.

Jacob and Alex ran towards Sledge as Tracey grasped her head in pain.

"I don't understand," Tracey said to herself as she fell to her knees. "Why can't I control this?"

Tracey slowly looked up and saw Sledge easily overpowering Alex and Jacob by striking them repeatedly with his staff.

"You fools are no match for me!" Sledge shouted as he knocked Alex and Jacob away with a single swing with his staff.

Alex and Jacob fell to the ground and watched Sledge walk by heading towards Tracey.

"No!" Alex shouted as he struggled to get up.

Jacob slowly rose back to his feet and began approaching Sledge.

"Stay down!" Sledge shouted as he spun around and struck Jacob with his staff.

Jacob fell back to the ground and demorphed in front of Alex.

"Stop it!" Tracey shouted as Sledge continued making his way towards her.

"Who would've thought your own powers would be your downfall?" Sledge asked Tracey.

Sledge rose his staff into the air and prepared to attack Tracey. Sledge's staff began glowing as he laughed evilly.

"Tracey!" Nathan shouted as he and the others began running towards Sledge.

Sledge quickly fired a blast from his staff and knocked the other Rangers back to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Tracey shouted at Sledge as she struggled to get up.

"Stay down where you belong," Sledge said to Tracey. "I am a god and you're nothing but a weak mortal,"

As Sledge began laughing again, a helicopter quickly flew by overhead. Sledge looked up and saw the helicopter struggling to land because of the black hole.

"Who could that be?" Sledge said in confusion.

As the helicopter came closer to the ground a man suddenly jumped out.

"Who's that?" Jacob said in confusion as he watched the man land safely on the ground.

"Is that Cyrus?" Tracey said in confusion as she slowly looked up.

"What're you doing here?" Alan asked Cyrus as he rose back to his feet.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling you guys were in trouble," Cyrus told Alan.

Cyrus placed his hand over his heart as he turned towards Alan.

"I felt something calling me," Cyrus told Alan. "I couldn't say no,"

Tracey gasped as the Purple Energem slowly began floating away from her. The Energem flew past Sledge and landed in Cyrus' hand.

"What's going on here?" Sledge said in confusion.

"The Purple Energem must have called for you when it separated from Tracey!" Alan said in amazement.

Cyrus suddenly began glowing along with the Purple Energem.

"The Purple Energem is bonding with him!" Jacob said to Alex.

"Then that means all eleven Energems are here and bonded to someone," Alex said as he rose to his feet.

Cyrus suddenly morphed in front of Alan.

"Whoa, it feels good to be a Ranger again," Cyrus said in amazement.

Alan instantly began glowing as Cyrus looked back up at him.

"What on Earth?" Alan said in confusion as he and the others behind him began glowing.

"This power is on a whole different level than before!" Eli said in amazement as he instantly morphed.

"My arm!" Tyson said in disbelief as he morphed while moving his injured arm around. "It's healed!"

"What's going on here?" Sledge said in confusion as the other Rangers began instantly morphing.

"The Energems are giving us power for one last fight," Jacob said as he clenched his fist once he morphed.

"What's happening now?" Sam said in confusion as a pink beam of light flowed away from her body.

"I have no idea," Landon said as a grey beam flowed away from him.

The beams of light began flowing from each Ranger and headed towards Sledge and Tracey.

"What is this?" Sledge said as the beams flowed past him.

The beams hit Tracey as she rose back to her feet. Sledge turned towards Tracey and saw the sparks fade away.

"No, what is this power?" Sledge said in confusion.

"It's about to get wild," Tracey said to Sledge as she began glowing with a red aura.

Tracey quickly kicked Sledge in the stomach and sent him flying past the other Rangers.

"Holy crap!" Dante said in amazement.

"All the Energems gave their powers to Tracey!" Alan said to the others.

Tracey instantly transformed into Ankylo-Pachy Formation and sent the wrecking ball flying towards Sledge. Sledge rose back to his feet with ease and knocked the wrecking ball away with his staff.

"A cheap attack won't stop me!" Sledge shouted as he ran towards Tracey.

Tracey quickly ran up to Sledge and struck him across the head with the Ankylo Hammer.

"Now for Para-Raptor Formation!" Tracey shouted as she transformed again.

Tracey back flipped away from Sledge and landed back on her feet. She quickly fired a blast from her right arm and hit Sledge with it.

"Raptor Slash!" Tracey shouted as she ran towards Sledge.

Sledge surrounded himself with a force field and blocked the slash from Tracey.

"Tri-Stego Formation!" Tracey shouted as she transformed again.

Tracey struck the force field with the Tricera Drill and broke through it with ease.

"Impossible!" Sledge said in disbelief.

Tracey went to strike Sledge with the Tricera Drill once again but was caught by Sledge.

"I will not fall to the likes of you!" Sledge shouted at Tracey as he held onto her arm.

Sledge began striking Tracey with his staff and knocked her away with one powerful blast. Tracey fell to the ground and powered back down to T-Rex Super Charge Mode.

"Now I will end you!" Sledge shouted as his staff began glowing.

Sledge screamed as he went to stab Tracey with his staff.

"Not happening!" Jacob shouted as he jumped at Sledge and punched him across the face with a glowing fist.

Sledge was knocked away from Tracey and crashed into the remains of a destroyed building.

"Thanks," Tracey said to Jacob as she was helped up.

The other Rangers ran over to Tracey and Jacob.

"It's going to take more than a single punch to finish him off," Alex said to everyone.

Sledge erupted from the rubble groaning angrily.

"You Rangers have been around long enough!" Sledge shouted as he fired a powerful blast resembling a butterfly at the Rangers.

The blast hit the Rangers and caused a massive explosion to go off around them. The Rangers fell to the ground and began demorphing as Sledge made his way towards them.

"He's too strong for the rest of us," Alex said to Tracey as Tracey still stood above the others morphed.

Alex handed a Dino Charger to Tracey and slowly passed out.

"A Spino Charger," Tracey said to herself as she opened her hand.

"Let's see you take one more blast like that again!" Sledge shouted as he began glowing.

Tracey pulled out both her morphers and took off running towards Sledge.

"You're not hurting anyone else!" Tracey shouted as she ran towards Sledge.

"Finish him!" Jacob shouted as he slowly looked up.

"T-Rex Super Charge Kick!" Tracey shouted as she threw a kick with her glowing right foot at Sledge.

Tracey struck the staff with her foot and caused the staff to snap in half.

"No!" Sledge shouted in horror as the upper half of his staff was sent flying towards the black hole.

Tracey pressed her two morphers against Sledge's chest and began hitting him with up close blasts repeatedly.

"I am a god, I cannot die!" Sledge shouted in pain as he backed away from Tracey.

"For every beginning there's an end," Tracey said as she inserted the Spino Charger into her T-Rex Super Charge Morpher. "And for every end there's a new beginning!"

Tracey transformed in front of Sledge and held the Spino Charge Megazord's weapons in her hands.

"T-Rex Super Charge Stego-Spino Formation!" Tracey shouted as she struck Sledge once with the boomerang in her hand.

Tracey leapt back away from Sledge as the boomerang began glowing in her hand.

"Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!" Tracey shouted as she hurled the glowing boomerang at Sledge.

The boomerang struck Sledge causing an explosion. The boomerang returned to Tracey as smoke filled the area where Sledge was standing.

"Did that do it?" Alan wondered as he and the others watched.

"I hope so," Sam said with a worried look on her face.

Tracey powered back down to her normal mode breathing heavily.

"Oh no, Tracey couldn't stay in Super Charge Mode after that!" Eli said in concern.

Laughter was suddenly heard coming from the smoke.

"No, he's still alive!" Tracey said in disbelief as the smoke cleared and revealed Sledge badly injured.

Tracey looked down at her hand and saw smoke coming from the T-Rex Super Charger.

"Looks like Super Charge Mode is done for," Tracey said as she tossed the destroyed Charger aside.

"Now I will destroy you all," Sledge said as he began making his way towards Tracey.

Alex came back to his senses and slowly rose up to see Sledge walking towards Tracey.

"We can't just sit here," Alex said as he rose to his feet.

"What're we going to do then?" Tyson asked Alex.

"Give it everything we've got," Alex said as he took off running towards Sledge unmorphed.

Alex pulled out his Talon Buster and began screaming as he continued running. Sledge fired a blast from his hand and hit Alex causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Alex!" Tracey shouted in horror.

"Alex is right, we're a team," Cyrus said to the others. "We can't stand by and watch Tracey get pummeled,"

"I'm right beside you," Nathan said as he stepped up next to Cyrus.

Cyrus and Nathan ran off towards Sledge with their Dino Sabers in hand.

"Let's go guys," Eli said as he ran off with Dante and Landon behind him.

Tracey watched in terror as her friends were being hit by blasts from Sledge one after another.

"Go ahead and keep trying, you'll die eventually!" Sledge shouted at the Rangers lying in front of him.

Sledge turned towards Tracey and fired a powerful blast at her. The blast struck Tracey causing her visor on her helmet to shatter.

"Tracey!" Sam shouted in horror as she watched Tracey fall to the ground unconscious.

Alex began struggling to get to his feet but his legs gave out causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Tracey, it's not over yet," Someone said to Tracey.

Tracey slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but white around her.

"Where am I?" Tracey said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter," Someone said to Tracey. "What matters is defeating Sledge,"

"I can't, he's too powerful," Tracey said to them.

"All of the Energems gave you power to help you control the Super Charge Mode because they saw nothing but bravery within you," The person said to Tracey. "Do not feel fear; continue fighting until Sledge is defeated,"

Tracey suddenly gasped as her eyes opened. Sledge looked over his shoulder and saw Tracey rise to her feet.

"Have you not had enough?" Sledge asked Tracey.

Tracey looked over at Sledge and revealed the cuts on her face from the shards of her visor.

"I'm just getting started," Tracey said as a loud roar was heard.

The T-Rex Zord grew back to its normal size and roared loudly at Sledge.

"I already destroyed one Zord," Sledge said to Tracey. "I will gladly do the same here,"

"That's not going to happen," Tracey said as she slid her morpher's barrel down her arm.

Tracey transformed into Dino Steel Mode and leapt into the air with the T-Rex Smasher in her hand.

"Let's end this buddy," Tracey said as she landed inside the T-Rex Zord's mouth.

The T-Rex Zord fired a powerful fireball from its mouth towards Sledge. Inside of the fireball was Tracey who had her T-Rex Smasher ready to attack.

"T-Rex Smasher!" Tracey shouted as the fireball collided with Sledge.

Tracey struck Sledge with the T-Rex Smasher as the collision caused a massive explosion. The other Rangers slowly rose to their feet and watched the smoke rise into the air.

"Tracey!" Alex shouted in horror.

"She has to still be alive," Jacob said in concern.

The smoke slowly began fading away and revealed Tracey still standing. Tracey began to collapse but was caught by Jacob and Alex.

"Tracey, you did it," Alex said to Tracey.

The others ran up screaming in joy.

"I can't believe it's finally over!" Dante shouted as he threw his arms up into the air.

"I knew you had it in you," Alan said to Tracey as he smiled.

Tracey demorphed and slowly began walking away from Alex and Jacob.

"We might've won, but we still need to deal with that," Tracey said as she looked up at the black hole.

Alex looked down at the ground where Sledge was destroyed and saw the Dark Energem on the ground.

"Guys, I think I know what to do," Alex said to everyone.

Alan looked over and saw Alex tear a piece of his shirt off.

"What're you doing?" Alan asked Alex.

Alex used the piece of his shirt to pick up the Dark Energem.

"Easy with that!" Tyson said to Alex as Alex walked by him.

"We need to throw the Dark Energem into the black hole," Alex said to everyone.

"Are you sure that'll stop the black hole?" Sam asked Alex.

"There's only one way to find out," Tyson said as he pulled out his Ptera Charger.

Tyson pressed the button his Charger and activated it. The Ptera Zord flew down from the sky and landed in front of the Rangers.

"Come on Tyson," Alex said as he ran towards the Ptera Zord.

"Be careful you two!" Eli shouted as he watched Tyson and Alex board the Ptera Zord.

The Ptera Zord flew off into the air and began flying towards the black hole.

"Hopefully they make it back in one piece," Cyrus said as he crossed his arms.

Inside of the Ptera Zord, Tyson was controlling the Zord as Alex stood by looking at the Dark Energem. The Ptera Zord left Earth's atmosphere and began being pulled towards the black hole.

"You better do it fast or else we'll be sucked into that thing too," Tyson said to Alex.

"I've got this," Alex said as he instantly morphed.

Alex quickly exited the Ptera Zord and walked out onto the head of the Zord.

"There it is," Alex said as he saw the black hole up ahead.

Alex hurled the Dark Energem towards the black hole and watched it float towards the black hole. The Dark Energem was pulled into the black hole and caused an explosion inside of the black hole. A Blinding light filled the area as Alex quickly got back inside.

"I can't see anything!" Tyson shouted as he shielded his eyes.

The light slowly faded and revealed that the black hole was gone.

"Damn, it actually worked!" Tyson said to Alex.

"The Dark Energem made the black hole," Alex told Tyson. "I had a feeling the black hole would vanish if the Dark Energem was destroyed,"

"Alright then, let's get back home," Tyson said as the Ptera Zord turned back towards Earth.

Back in what was once Angel Grove, the other Rangers saw the black hole disappear from the sky as a faint flash was seen. The Rangers began celebrating as Tracey was sitting on the ground smiling. The Ptera Zord landed near the other Rangers and let Tyson and Alex out.

"You guys did it!" Sam said in joy as Tyson and Alex rejoined the others.

"Yeah, but it still didn't fix everything," Tracey said as she had her back turned away from the others.

"She's right," Eli said as his eyes began watering. "Our families and friends are still gone,"

"And our homes," Nathan said as he sat down.

"I'm sorry guys," Cyrus said to everyone.

Tracey pulled out the Red Energem as her eyes began watering. A tear fell onto the Energem and caused it to suddenly begin glowing.

"Hey, my Energem!" Sam said as her Energem began glowing.

The Pink Energem floated away from Sam as the Red Energem floated away from Tracey.

"What's going on?" Alex said as the Talon Energem left him.

"Could this be the Energems true power?" Alan wondered as his Energem floated away.

The eleven Energems slowly began circling above the Rangers as they began ascending into the sky. The Energems spread further apart and created a larger circle as they began glowing brighter. A bright flash occurred and blinded the Rangers. The light began causing the ground around the Rangers to return to normal. Tracey opened her eyes and saw the city beginning to be rebuilt from the light coming from the Energems.

"They're rebuilding the city!" Tracey said in disbelief.

"Holy crap!" Dante said as a light post appeared behind him.

Buildings around the Rangers began being built and repaired from the invasion. Tyson looked around in amazement as light particles restored everything around him.

"This is insane!" Tyson said as a car appeared in front of him.

Alex looked over and saw Lance appear lying on the ground where he died earlier.

"Guys!" Alex said in disbelief.

Alan looked over and saw Lance lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Alan said as other citizens began appearing around the Rangers.

"Tracey!" Brody shouted as he ran up and hugged Tracey.

"Brody!" Tracey shouted as she hugged Brody. "I'm glad you're back,"

"What's happening?" Tyler said in confusion as he saw people instantly appearing around him.

Tyler looked up at the sky and saw the Energems glowing brightly with white light over the city.

"Dad!" Tracey shouted as she ran up and hugged her father with Brody.

Tracey began crying as she continued hugging her father.

"I thought you guys were gone," Tracey said as she sobbed.

"Hey, we're always with you," Tyler said as he hugged Tracey.

Heather ran up and hugged Tyler and their children as she began crying.

"Mom, I'm sorry I let you guys die like that," Tracey said to her mother.

"Don't apologize," Heather said to Tracey. "You saved us all,"

Tyler looked over and saw Rocky and Ashley walking towards them. Tracey saw her grandfather walking up to her and quickly hugged him.

"I thought I lost you again," Tracey said to Rocky.

"And you got me back again," Rocky said as he hugged Tracey. "I'm never leaving you guys again,"

Tyler looked around and saw the other Rangers reuniting with their friends and families.

"Dante!" Leah shouted as she ran up and hugged Dante.

"I'm glad you're back," Dante said to Leah as he hugged her tightly.

Keeper suddenly appeared next to Tyler with Zenowing right beside him.

"The Rangers have achieved the Energems true power," Keeper said to Tyler.

"And what's that?" Tyler asked Keeper.

"A wish," Keeper told Tyler. "A wish they all shared,"

"It's finally over," Zenowing said to himself.

Lance rose to his feet and saw everyone around him celebrating. Lance began looking around in confusion and suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Lance said as he turned around.

"Watch where you're going next time," Heckyl said to Lance.

"What happened to us?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"We died," Heckyl told Lance.

"Yeah I remember that happening to me, but how are we alive?" Lance asked Heckyl.

"The Energems revived us all," Heckyl told Lance.

"Incredible," Lance said as he looked down at his hands.

Across the street, Christa ran up to Eli and his parents and quickly hugged Eli.

"I'm glad you're okay," Christa said to Eli.

"Yeah, same here," Eli said to Christa.

Christa looked up at Eli and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"So, since it's finally over," Christa said to Eli. "Can we get back together?"

Eli began chuckling.

"Of course," Eli said as he smiled.

Christa hugged Eli again as she squealed in excitement.

"Settle down!" Eli said in embarrassment as he began blushing.

Tyson walked over to his family and was hugged by Rebecca.

"Stop!" Tyson said as he tried to push her away.

"Sorry, I was just thanking you," Rebecca said to Tyson.

Tim walked up to Tyson and held his hand out to him.

"What?" Tyson asked his father.

Tim then hugged Tyson.

"Nice job," Tim said to Tyson as he smiled.

"Whatever," Tyson said as he rolled his eyes.

Alan was chuckling as he watched Tyson reunite with his family. Alan then looked over towards a crowd and stopped smiling.

"No, it can't be!" Alan said in disbelief as the crowd began separating.

Alan's father began walking towards him. Alan's eyes began watering as his father walked up to him.

"Dad!" Alan said in disbelief.

"I missed you," Pete said to Alan as he hugged him.

Pete began crying along with Alan as the two hugged each other.

"You died last year," Alan said to his father. "How're you here?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and I was here," Pete said to Alan.

"I'm just glad you're back," Alan said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Tracey looked around and saw her friends reuniting with their families and friends. Alex walked up and hugged her and Tyler.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Alex said to them.

"You can stay with us anytime," Tyler told Alex. "You're family,"

Alex began crying as he stepped away from Tyler and Tracey.

"Thank you," Alex said as he continued crying.

The Energems returned to the Rangers and finished repairing the city and reviving everyone that Sledge and his army killed.

"Now that Sledge is gone, the Energems are safe," Keeper said to Tracey and Alex.

"Do you want them back?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"No, but there is one thing I need to do," Keeper said as he pointed his staff at Tracey and Alex.

Keeper's staff flashed and caused an aura to separate from the Rangers.

"What did you do?" Alex said as he looked at himself in confusion.

"The Energems will no longer keep you from aging," Keeper told Tracey and Alex.

"So we still have our powers and we can finally continue growing up?" Tracey asked Keeper.

"That's correct," Keeper said as he nodded.

"Thanks Keeper," Alex said as he put his Energem back in his pocket.

"Now I must go do the same to the others," Keeper said as he walked away.

Helicopters began flying by overhead as the people of Angel Grove continued celebrating. Tracey looked down at her Energem as she smiled.

"It's finally over," Tracey said to herself.

~4 months later

Out in the hallway of the high school, Tracey was searching her locker when Christa came running up with Rebecca and Leah behind her laughing. Tracey looked over and saw the three girls run up beside her.

"What is it?" Tracey asked Christa.

"You're ready for tonight aren't you?" Christa asked Tracey.

"Yes Christa, I'll be at the game later," Tracey said as she pulled a camera out of her locker. "I have to get pictures for the school paper anyway,"

"Good, be sure to get pictures of us too then," Christa told Tracey.

"Yeah, we'll need shots of us for the yearbook at the end of the school year too," Leah said to Tracey.

"Guys, I'll get the pictures done, trust me," Tracey said as she smiled.

"Alright, we'll catch you later," Christa said as she walked away.

"Bye!" Rebecca shouted at Tracey as she left with Christa and Leah.

Tracey sighed and looked over at her locker door. A picture of her and the other Rangers was hanging on her door. Tracey smiled and slowly closed her locker.

"Things sure are different now," Tracey said as she walked on down the hall.

The next day at a rebuilt base underground, Tracey walked into the room and stood in front of two people. Tracey looked over and saw a nervous look on Rebecca's face.

"Calm down Rebecca," Tracey said to Rebecca. "I'm not a rough coach,"

"Sorry," Rebecca said as she nodded.

"Alan decided to retire being a Power Ranger after Sledge was defeated," Tracey told Rebecca and Cyrus next to her.

Tracey looked over and saw the Aqua Energem hanging from Rebecca's necklace.

"That's why you're the new Aqua Ranger Rebecca," Tracey told Rebecca.

Tracey looked over at Cyrus and saw him staring straight ahead with a determined look on his face.

"I can't believe you decided to take a break from mountain climbing," Tracey said to Cyrus.

"Eh, it gets kind of boring after climbing the toughest ones already," Cyrus said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tracey began chuckling as she turned away from Rebecca and Cyrus. Tracey saw the Silver Energem sitting in its spot between two crystals.

"Jacob retired and went back to the army," Tracey told Rebecca and Cyrus. "So now I have something for you two to do,"

"You want us to find someone to replace him?" Cyrus asked Tracey.

"Exactly," Tracey said as she turned back towards them.

"Just bring them here?" Rebecca asked Tracey.

"No, I'll take care of that once you guys begin giving me names," Tracey told them.

"Oh, so you want us to watch out for people capable of being a Power Ranger?" Cyrus asked Tracey.

"That's correct," Tracey said as she nodded. "So get started,"

Cyrus and Rebecca walked out of the base and left Tracey by herself. Tracey sat down at a desk and sighed.

"Sledge might be gone, but we have to be prepared for anything," Tracey said to herself.

Out in the mountains, Keeper was with Zenowing and a person wearing a red robe similar to Keeper's. The person removed their hood and revealed himself.

"Heckyl, your training continues here today," Keeper told Heckyl. "The Rangers will need a new mentor once I leave,"

"Why're you leaving?" Heckyl asked Keeper.

"Someone has to go out and make sure Arcanon's forces are all gone," Keeper told Heckyl.

"That's why Keeper is leaving you here with me where we'll help Tracey train those three new Rangers," Zenowing told Heckyl.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you Keeper," Heckyl said as he held his hand out to Keeper.

Keeper shook Heckyl's hand.

"Good luck Heckyl, I leave the protection of the Energems in your hands," Keeper said as he began glowing.

Heckyl and Zenowing stepped back as Keeper teleported away in an instant.

"Now let's get started with that training," Zenowing said to Heckyl.

"With pleasure," Heckyl said as he followed Zenowing into the distance.

Back in Angel Grove, Lance was sitting in his office looking at videos on his computer. Lance noticed something in the background of the video and quickly paused it.

"What is that?" Lance said in confusion as he zoomed in.

A vortex was barely seen in the background of the video. Lance replayed the video and saw people running away in horror from something.

"What could this be?" Lance said as he leaned back in his seat.

The next night in the Youth Center, Tracey walked inside and saw the other Rangers and friends chatting with each other around the bar. Dante looked up and saw Tracey making her way towards the bar.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dante asked Tracey.

"I had to watch Brody until mom got back from work," Tracey told Dante as she took a seat at the bar.

"It doesn't matter how long she took, it just matters that she's here now," Eli said to Dante.

"We never got to have a party for you guys," Christa said to Tracey as she handed her an unopened bottle of water.

"I see," Tracey said as she chuckled.

"It's a shame Jacob and Alan couldn't make it," Landon said as he sat at the bar.

"Well, they're both busy doing their own things now," Nathan told Landon. "The rest of us are just a bunch of high school teenagers,"

"Yeah, most of us still have a few months before we move on," Eli said to everyone.

"It'll just be Landon and I here then," Rebecca said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Some of us will probably still be around," Tyson said to his sister next to him.

Tracey looked towards the back of the Youth Center and saw Alex standing by himself.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asked Alex from across the room.

Alex looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"Nothing, I'm still not used to having no aliens attacking every day," Alex told everyone.

"Aren't we all," Dante said as he chuckled.

"I doubt we've seen the last of aliens though," Tracey said to the others. "Why would Zenowing and Heckyl still be here if we were done?"

"Yeah and Keeper let us keep the Energems," Sam said as she stood up.

"Let them come then," Tyson said as he smirked. "We'll destroy them just like we did to Sledge and all his cronies,"

"That's right," Eli said as he nodded.

"But we still need to find someone for the Silver Energem," Cyrus informed the others.

"Don't worry, there's someone out there," Sam said to Cyrus.

"All we have to do is keep our eyes peeled and wait," Rebecca said as she smiled.

Down in the Ranger's base, Zenowing was alone meditating in the main room. A gentle breeze suddenly flew by and caught Zenowing's attention. Zenowing quickly jumped to his feet and walked up to the Silver Energem.

"I'm sure you felt that too," Zenowing said as he reached for the Energem.

The Silver Energem began glowing and flew into Zenowing's hand.

"We're not finished yet," Zenowing said as the Energem continued glowing in his hand.


End file.
